


El compromiso

by CAGZ901203



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, No Voldemort, Past Child Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 87
Words: 139,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAGZ901203/pseuds/CAGZ901203
Summary: Un acto noble que terminó en un compromiso forzoso… Amos Diggory sabía que Cedric sería la salvación de sus enormes problemas financieros… pero nunca se imaginó que también sería la llave para estar emparentado con el salvador del mundo mágico: Harry Potter.Fue al juego de Quidditch de su hijo para poder ver en persona la chica Chang de la que tanto hablaba Cedric, pero cuando su hijo decidió salvar a Harry Potter en lugar de la Snitch… es como si el aire se hubiera calentado en la tormenta, el día fuera soleado de repente y las deudas de su familia habían sido pagadas, después de todo ¿Acaso Harry no tiene una deuda de vida con su hijo? ¿Por qué no ceder su fortuna a Cedric? ¿Por qué no casarse con Cedric y en lo que ambos son menor de edad ser regente de las Casas Diggory Y Potter? ¿Por qué no?





	1. El héroe Cedric Diggory

**El héroe Cedric Diggory**

La tormenta era muy fuerte, hacía mucho frío, ni siquiera podía ver buen a su hijo, mucho menos hablar con la encantadora chica Chang, perteneciente a Ravenclaw, quien educadamente guardaba la mayor cantidad de silencio que podía para intentar hablar con el Señor Diggory, cuya visita fue completamente inesperada para Cedric pero al final fue una visita feliz para el joven: su padre pidió un día libre para ver a su hijo jugar, jamás había pasado eso antes.

Amos no era un hombre muy dado a visitar a su hijo en el colegio, creía más en la libertad de su hijo y en que sus valores lo llevarán a la cima de la grandeza que siempre le había reservado, en pocas palabras, era un hombre práctico con un sentido del amor basado en expectativas y no mucho en sentimientos legítimos.

Cuando Amos se casó con Emma, la madre de Cedric, lo hizo para poder acceder al poder económico de su familia que, dicho sea de paso, era Sangre Pura Francesa y ricos… los Diggory no es que no fueran Sangre Pura pero su riqueza había bajado de nivel rápidamente por la molesta manía de los Diggory de siempre llevar la delantera en cuanto a los regalos o los lujos que podían darse, pésima costumbre.

Ahora Amos se había fumado la herencia de su esposa cosa que por cierto Cedric no sabía, por supuesto, para el joven de Hufflepuff su padre había hecho fuertes donaciones a San Mungo y había decidido pasar un tiempo de austeridad con solo su salario, su hijo de buenos sentimientos estaba orgulloso de él, su esposa tampoco sospechaba nada… Amos a veces dudaba de que alguien pudiera ser tan tonta pero conoció a Emma y su eterna fuga de la realidad… su hijo sacó las neuronas que definitivamente tuvo su mujer alguna vez.

Así que en quiebra, trabajando como un Elfo Doméstico los fines de semana para tener suficiente dinero para los gastos de su casa (había un fideicomiso para Cedric, pero sólo para la escuela) y no verse en el ridículo de empezar a multiplicar la comida, todo el tiempo, como los Weasley… no tenía nada en contra de tan nobles personas pero ¿por qué siempre todo de segunda mano?

Ahora, su hijo en sus cartas empezaba a hablar de la hermosa e inteligente señorita Cho Chang de la cual su padre, Adam Chang, mago nacido de tercera generación de una familia china en Irlanda, era el accionista mayoritario de una de las empresas de Pociones más rentables de Inglaterra, además de haber comprado el equipo de los “Tornados de Thusthill” para complacer a su hija en su afición… Amos reconocía que la señorita Chang no era ni de cerca lo que esperaba para su hijo: deseaba una bruja o un mago 100% Inglés para que su legado fuera fundamentalmente Inglés… Chang tenía de su lado una inconmensurable fortuna… un compromiso entre ella y Cedric… ¡Dinero seguro!

-Es un inmenso placer conocer a la señorita que ha arrebatado noches de sueño a mi Ced- dijo melodiosamente Amos a Cho, cuya cara se iba poniendo roja de satisfacción al saber de la aprobación implícita del padre del chico que le gustaba- ¡Nunca me imaginé que sería tan bella e inteligente como…!

La amiga de Cho (¿Margarita?) soltó un alarido aterrador mientras señalaba al cielo y más gritos preocupados se escuchaban en el campo de Quidditch, Harry Potter caía de su escoba a toda velocidad siendo seguido muy de cerca por su hijo, Cedric espoleaba su propia escoba en un intento desesperado de salvar a Harry de una colisión que podría ser considerara mortal, Amos ahogó un grito mientras veía que el suelo estaba cada vez más cerca de los dos muchachos pero lo que no contó fue que Cedric sacará su varita de su túnica de juego.

-¡ _ Arresto momentum! _ \- gritó Cedric apuntando a Harry cuyo caída empezó a ralentizarse cosa que aprovechó Cedric para acelerar con su Nimbus 2000 y atrapar a Harry entre brazos para aterrizar atropelladamente pero manteniendo todavía el equilibrio logrando saltar al campo con Harry en sus brazos.

El equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor de inmediato siguió a Cedric al suelo mientras este intentaba que Harry despertará, estaba pálido y parecía no reaccionar por lo que Cedric, cargo bien a Harry entre sus brazos mientras corría a toda velocidad al castillo seguido por los equipos de Quidditch que competían ese día… Amos sintió un escalofrió cuando decidió mirar hacia arriba y notó de inmediato que los Dementores se acercaban poco a poco antes de ser repelidos por un Patronus lanzado desde la varita de Dumbledore.

-¡Caramba!- exclamó Amos de repente mientras los jóvenes a su alrededor se apiñaban junto a él, puesto que era un adulto- ¡Los Dementores debieron animarse por el partido!...

-¡pobre Harry!- exclamó Cho muy asustada- ¡Pudo haber muerto de no haber sido por Cedric…!

-¡Cedric es un héroe!- exclamó la amiga de Cho (estaba seguro de que se llamaba Margarita) 

-Por supuesto que si Marietta- repuso Cho colorada, Amos respingo, estaba seguro de que se llamaba Margarita- Cedric es uno de los magos de la más alta fibra moral de la escuela…

-Por supuesto, pero sabes lo que significa ¿No? ¡Harry tiene una deuda de vida con Cedric!- expresó Marietta a Cho, mientras Amos tuvo una visión en sus ojos de felicidad ¡Harry Potter le debía la vida a Cedric! ¡Una deuda de vida…! ¿Cuánto dinero tendría Harry Potter a su disposición?...

-Creo que debemos de bajar de las gradas- indicó Amos amablemente a las chicas que asintieron sonrojadas de vergüenza la notar como habían ignorado al señor Diggory a su lado- Debemos de regresar al castillo ¡Vamos chicos!...

Amos pastoreo a los alumnos de regreso al castillo con una mirada agradecida de Minerva quien estaba muy ocupada en ayudar a despejar a los Dementores del campo de Quidditch junto a otros profesores para la seguridad de los alumnos, Amos siempre quiso ser el prefecto de su casa… desafortunadamente ese honor fue reservado para otro estudiante aunque él siempre realizó las funciones de Prefecto para todos los efectos.

Amos esperó en el castillo pacientemente hasta ver a su hijo venir con los hombros caídos aunque se recuperó notablemente al ver a su padre esperándolo.

-¡Hola!- saludó Cedric sonriendo, muy cansado.

-Mi querido hijo- felicitó Amos a su hijo con un fuerte abrazo- ¡Eres todo un héroe!..

-No es así- dijo Cedric poniéndose rojo- hice lo que cualquier otro en mi situación…

-Ese es mi noble hijo- dijo Amos felicitandolo- pero debes de saber que lo que acabas de hacer es más grande de lo que crees… deja de menospreciar tu acto…

Con ese último comentario Cedric sonrió orgulloso pero se disculpó mientras se dirigía al baño de Prefectos a descansar un poco y quitarse toda la suciedad, su padre lo felicitó una vez más mientras le indicaba que lo esperaba en el gran comedor para poder hablar sobre la señorita Chang, Cedric asintió sonrojado mientras se despedía de su padre con un movimiento de mano.

Amos se dirigió lentamente al comedor mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido, ¡Su hijo sería conocido como el héroe que había salvado a Harry Potter!... al escuchar unas voces acercarse tuvo el impulso extraño de esconderse y lo hizo.

-No se como decirle a Harry que su escoba está completamente rota- dijo con mucho pesar el profesor Flitwick a la profesora Sprout, juntos tenían unas ramitas de árbol enredadas en sus cabellos.

-El Sauce boxeador es muy difícil de tratar, es muy difícil que una escoba sobreviva… ¡yo diría imposible!- señaló Sprout asertivamente.

-¿Me preguntó cómo conseguirá otra escoba?- preguntó el jefe de Ravenclaw a la profesora Sprout 

-Supongo que pedirá otra- dijo Sprout suavemente- Minerva me hizo el comentario de que Harry es el único heredero de la casa Potter… se supone que posee una gran riqueza a la cual no tiene acceso su familia muggle…

-¡Caramba!- exclamó Flitwick impresionado- Supongo que podrá recuperar pronto el duelo por su escoba entonces…

Amos salió de su escondite lentamente, ¿Ese niño era el heredero de la fortuna Potter?, él había escuchado de esa fortuna por accidente hace unos años, por parte de un duende borracho que fue llevado a su oficina por un incidente menor relacionado con la bebida… estaba tan ebrio que le dio detalles de muchas cámaras,desde las más pobres hasta las más antiguas y recordaba perfectamente como la cámara de Harry era una de las más llenas de oro y esa sólo era la superficial… la verdadera cámara de Harry estaba entre las más antiguas.

Amos volvió a tomar su camino hacia el Gran comedor, era hora de replantear su plan… si sólo pedía un poco de dinero de una cámara para el pago de una deuda de vida no sería demasiado… sólo una compensación simple que puede ser o no pagada… pero Cedric estaba a punto de cumplir los 17 años… justo en Agosto… Harry cumpliría los 14 años el próximo año… aún no sabía con exactitud cuándo… si Cedric se casará con Harry podría tener acceso al oro de Harry mientras Cedric y él sigan en Hogwarts… ¡Eso es! ¡Un matrimonio arreglado por una Deuda de vida! 

Amos sonrió satisfecho, tendría unos días de investigación muy pesados en el Ministerio pero todo saldría a pedir de boca… tendría dinero, posición y un mago respetado en la familia… ya vería cómo mantener el oro para él más tiempo… si, Amos Diggory ya veía otro matrimonio por dinero y su hijo sería la pieza clave de todo… ¡Fue un gran día para ambos Diggory!


	2. Investigación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amos Diggory trabaja para labrar un compromiso sin ningún problema de por medio.

**Investigación**

Era el mes de Junio cuando Amos Diggory habría podido averiguar varias cosas interesantes de Harry Potter: la más importante, que aunque era el heredero único del patrimonio señorial de la Familia Potter este no estaba enlazado o comprometido con otra casa señorial… en otros tiempos era una forma de proteger las herencias, colocándoles con mejores familias o familias que tuvieran la misma cantidad de dinero para no caer en abusos.

Amos dedujo que sus padres estaban más preocupados por sobrevivir a la guerra contra Voldemort que en cuidar los intereses económicos de la familia Potter, Amos también averiguó que Sirius Black (antes de ser encarcelado) dejó instrucciones para que sus acciones en la tienda de artículos de broma Zonko fueran transferidas a la lista de propiedades de Harry.

Harry también tenía algunos escaños pasivos en la cámara de Wizengamot, que según el testamento de James Potter estarían en manos de Sirius Black en caso de que algo malo les sucedería a él y a su esposa, como Sirius estaba en la cárcel por traicionarlos sus escaños estaban en reposo hasta que pudiera tomar posesión de ellos… cuando estuviera con Cedric ya tomaría posesión de ellos.

Lo que más sorprendió a Amos fue, en definitiva, que la dirección de la casa en la que estaba usualmente el joven Potter durante las vacaciones estaba registrada bajo el nombre de James Evans, esto lo tomó por sorpresa… también eso explicaba porque los periódicos nunca habían obtenido ni una foto de su infancia… 

Ahora, el descubrir su dirección fue un asunto complicado, saber que estaba con muggles durante el verano era extraño, siempre pensó que estaría en una familia mágica muy protegido pero se acababa de dar cuenta de que esto no era así… pero si conocía una familia mágica de Sangre Pura que podrían advertir a Dumbledore lo que Amos estaba haciendo si no se iba con cuidado…

Los Weasley consideraban a Harry uno más de sus hijos, sabía que pasó algunas vacaciones cerca de ellos, y por algunos Aurores, Harry escapó de su casa el pasado verano por diferencias con sus familiares… ¿Esas diferencias serían suficientes para convencer a los Weasley de apoyar su idea? no estaba seguro, y sólo lo estaría hasta poder hablar directamente con la familia de Harry.

Amos se dirigió alegremente por la calle de Privet Drive a charlar con la familia de Harry, su tía Petunia había aceptado una charla, siempre y cuando fuera breve, para hablar de algunas cosas de la escuela de Harry… obviamente Amos mintió y también sabía que tenía que darse prisa porque pensaba usar una poción para la verdad.

-Buenas tardes, Amos Diggory- saludo el señor Diggory mientras saludaba educadamente a Petunia que frunció los labios y lo hizo pasar rápidamente antes de que los vecinos se dieran cuenta de quien pudo visitarla.

-Buenas tardes, le agradezco que me haya llamado por teléfono y no usado sus medios… habituales- dijo Petunia petreamente, Amos dedujo que no le gustaba la magia… eso era común en algunas familias, uno de los compañeros de su hijo, nacido de muggles, cuyo padre no soportaba la palabra magia… Amos aprendió a eludirlo con celeridad después de un desagradable primer encuentro.

-Bueno, estoy seguro que mientras más rápido acabemos con esto, será mucho mejor…

-Preparé té- dijo Petunia intentando presumir su nuevo juego de té- ¿quiere una taza?...

-Me encantaría… ¿tiene leche?- preguntó Amos amablemente mientras Petunia buscaba en la cocina la leche y Amos derramaba una gota de Veritaserum en la taza de la mujer de enfrente, Petunia regresó con la leche- Muchas gracias…

Bebieron su té en silencio, mientras ambos se empezaban a sentir cómodos con la presencia del otro, Amos elogió la limpieza del lugar y los adornos de la sala para gran gusto de Petunia, para Amos era una casa simple y aburrida pero necesitaba mantener tranquila a Petunia cuando empezará a deslizar las preguntas que mantenía en su cabeza para poder tener un buen motivo para seguir con lo del compromiso de Harry sin que los Weasley intentarán detenerlo.

-¿Qué hizo Harry que necesite su atención personalizada?- preguntó Petunia a Amos que bajó lentamente, Amos bajó la taza con cuidado, mirando a Petunia atentamente mientras ella se removía en su silla un poco incómoda.

-¿Cómo llegó Harry a usted?- preguntó Amos mientras Petunia lo miró sin comprender.

-Lo dejaron con una carta una noche- dijo Petunia sin pensar, el Veritaserum funcionaba,

-¿Cuánto quiere a su sobrino?- preguntó Amos 

-Nada- respondió Petunia- Vernon y yo cuidamos de él porque nos obligan…

-Pero… ¿no es su familia?

-Es un bicho raro, un “monstruo” ¡Vernon y yo teníamos vidas perfectamente normales!...

-¿Cómo ha intentado arreglar a ese monstruo?- preguntó Amos serio

-Lo pusimos en un armario bajo las escaleras… aunque cuando fue mayor le dimos una habitación… ¡El muy malagradecido intentó escapar el año pasado!...

-¿Por qué escaparía?...

-Bueno.. Vernon tal vez no debió de ponerle rejas y la puerta para perros para pasarle comida… pero ¡El chico nos amenazó con magia!...

-Supongo que fue magia accidental- dijo Amos impávido, Petunia parecía perturbada por lo que acababa de revelar, como pensando en lo que ahora le sucedería…

-Si yo pudiera decirles qué puedo llevar a Harry lejos de ustedes sólo con su firma ¿tomarían esa oportunidad?

-Sin dudarlo- respondió Petunia un poco más repuesta.

-Entonces… necesito que firme este pergamino… consideré que una vez que lo firme no podrá tener acceso a Harry nunca más… ni a sus fondos ni a nada de su vida…

-¿Qué fondos?- se burló Petunia- ¡El niño tiene todo lo que ha necesitado por nuestra piedad!... 

Amos se rió en silencio, sabiendo que Petunia y su esposo no tenían ni idea de la fortuna oculta de Harry en Gringotts… tal vez era una buena idea viendo como esta señora se comportaba con su sobrino, era más que seguro que hubieran gastado todo el dinero de Harry… ¡Que afortunado que su dinero estaba totalmente disponible para él!.

Petunia firmó sin vacilar en los pergaminos que le iba extendiendo Amos, uno tras otro sin dudar o leer que firmaba, si hubiera leído un poco notaría que en uno de los pergaminos confesaba que de hecho maltrataban a Harry, en otro que cedían su custodia vinculante a él y en uno más que accedía a otorgar el permiso para el matrimonio de Harry con su hijo Cedric cuando cumpliera catorce años.

-Bueno- Amos revisó todos los pergaminos- creo que eso sería todo… lo olvidaba  _ Obliviate… _

La varita de Amos apuntó a la frente de Petunia que empezó a desenfocar la mirada por un momento antes de poner una expresión de diversión, muy tonta, y empezar a reír con encanto, Amos se despidió de Petunia antes de limpiar el juego de té usado mientras ella volvía en si, para cuando lo hizo Amos ya estaba en un lugar oculto de Privet Drive para aparecerse lejos con los pergaminos en su poder.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Amos llegó a Gringotts, solicitando hablar con un duende acerca de la extensión de un contrato de Deuda de Vida, a nombre de Harry Potter con beneficio a nombre de Cedric Diggory… este era el momento de la verdad: si la magia de Gringotts reconocía que lo que hizo Cedric en el último encuentro de Quidditch entonces nadie, ni siquiera el Ministerio, podría detener lo que iba a hacer… supo que en cuanto ese contrato se diera Arthur se enteraría y , muy molesto, puede que lo increpe acerca de cómo lo logró, pero él tenía una confesión de Petunia de todo el maltrato que había dado a Harry y en parte era una batalla ganada. 

Amos miró con ansiedad la comprobación de la Deuda de vida brillar con intensidad, después de brillo sólo tenía que aparecer los nombres de Harry y Cedric escritos, de lo contrario toda su investigación sería en vano… el dinero no llegaría… el matrimonio con Cho Chang sería inevitable… ¿debería de embarazarla para asegurar su mano?... el contrato dejó de brillar.

-En efecto señor Diggory- hablo despacio el duende- el Señor Harry Potter está legalmente obligado a una Deuda de vida con su hijo…

-¡Eso supuse!- dijo aliviado Amos al duende que tomó nota de esta eventualidad.

-¿Cómo desea el señor Diggory cobrar esta Deuda?- preguntó el duende- Me temo que sólo hay dos opciones…

“¡Olvide consultar el rango de pago!” pensó Amos inquieto, si el matrimonio no estaba entre las formas de pago, estaba perdido.

-Pago en oro, sustancial al daño que se evitó con la acción del joven Diggory o un matrimonio efectivo a partir del permiso de los tutores del joven Potter…

Amos pudo haber bailado de felicidad en ese momento, vislumbro sus deudas pagadas, su trabajo siendo más ligero y sobre todo, vio a su hijo en una posición alta en la vida, un Diggory que tendría la vida resuelta.

-Por supuesto, el contrato de matrimonio tendrá que ser redactado por su actual tutor legal…- prosiguió el duende ignorando la mirada de felicidad del mago frente a él- las condiciones tendrán que ser aprobadas por ambas partes y también cuando se llevará a cabo…

-¿Hay algún límite de edad si escogemos el matrimonio?- preguntó Amos desinteresado, como si fuera una pregunta al azar.

-La misma que aplica a la ley mágica- dijo el duende tranquilo- catorce años…

Si, los Diggory eran la familia más afortunada del mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llegamos al capítulo 2, espero que les guste tanto como a mi me esta empezando a gustar, espero poder seguir la racha de un capítulo por día.  
> Saludos cordiales


	3. Cartas y acuerdos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos cartas sorprendentes para sus destinatarios, acuerdos se ponen en marcha.

**Cartas y acuerdos**

Cedric Diggory de la casa Hufflepuff se enteró que se iba a casar una semana antes de salir de la escuela, era una mañana agradable, no iba a tener la primera clase porque el profesor Lupin había renunciado un mes antes del fin de cursos, era una pena absoluta debido a que Lupin era un gran maestro y pudo recuperarse del chasco que significó tener a Lockhart como maestro el año anterior.

Cuando Cedric leyó la carta de su padre casi, porque pudo contenerse, escupe el café que estaba bebiendo esa mañana, miró la carta de nuevo y sólo pudo pensar “Se ha vuelto loco…” sus amigos lo miraron con extrañeza mientras él doblaba la carta y con una sonrisa les informaba que iría a dar un paseo breve para disfrutar su hora libre.

Cedric salió con paso firme del Gran Comedor sin mirar a nadie, eso incluyó a Cho quien intentaba saludarlo desde la mesa de su casa, pero fue ignorada cruelmente a lo que ella, sin tratar de hacer drama alguno, miró a Marietta encogerse de hombros y animarla a comer la dona de chocolate que había guardado para ella, Cho sonrió en silencio partiendo la dona a la mitad, tal vez Cedric tuvo un disgusto.

En la mesa de Gryffindor Harry comía en silencio, sus amigos intentaban animarlo con historias tontas, en gran parte debido a que casi volvían a casa por el fin de curso y por otro lado el hecho de que en esta ocasión tenía una garantía de un hogar, un verdadero hogar, con su padrino que al final tuvo que salir corriendo del Ministerio por su vida.

-Anímate Harry- lo consoló Hermione- mi padre ha dicho que podrás quedarte conmigo estas vacaciones…

-Hasta el Campeonato de Quidditch- aclaró Ron con seriedad mientras Hermione resoplaba.

-Es difícil no pensar en lo maravilloso que pudo ser mi verano- explicó Harry alicaído- además no estoy plenamente convencido de que los Dursley me hayan perdonado lo que sucedió con la tía Marge…

-Bueno… si temes que pase algo raro… tal vez pueda escribir a mis padres para que te dejemos en tu casa nosotros… ya sabes, que tus tíos vean a mis padres estar al pendiente de ti…- dijo Hermione tentativamente mientras Ron asentía con la cabeza.

-Puedo pedirle lo mismo a mis padres- dijo Ron mientras Harry les sonreía, no podría tener mejores amigos.

-Entonces, aclarado todo, ¡A comer!- dijo Hermione imperiosa- Además hay que pensar que encargamos a Dean y Seamus para cuando vayan a Hogsmeade…

Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba su desayuno con renovado vigor, Ron y Hermione se sonrieron contentos, mientras decidían que beber, café o leche… una lechuza con el sello del Ministerio llegó frente a Harry, Ron se atraganto cuando vio el sello que venía grabado en el broche del ave.

-¿Qué demonios hace una lechuza del Departamento de Matrimonios Vinculantes aquí?- Ron musito con temor mientras la lechuza estiraba su pata con dirección a Harry, Percy se acercó al oír el gemido de terror de su hermano, Fred y George hicieron lo mismo pero para burlarse de él, sin embargo cuando vieron la carta no pudieron evitar sentir un escalofrío.

-¿Que es el Departamento de Matrimonios Vinculantes?- preguntó Hermione con cautela mientras los demás miraban la carta con ojos abiertos y horrorizados, Harry no tuvo que preguntar nada para saber que lo que fuera que contenía la carta no era nada bueno para él.

-¡No lo abras Harry!-exclamó con premura Percy muy pálido, Harry soltó la carta como si se hubiera quemado de inmediato, mientras Fred y George miraban la carta como su fuera una bomba- Deja avisar de esto al director… ¡Esto es muy grave…!

-¿Alguien quiere responder mi pregunta?- dijo Hermione muy ansiosa mientras Harry sentía unas enormes ganas de salir corriendo junto a Percy que se dirigía pitando a la mesa de los profesores.

-Hermione, el Departamento de Matrimonios Vinculantes se encarga de revisar los compromisos matrimoniales de un mago o bruja… generalmente recurren a ellos magos de Sangre Pura de gran renombre… es una costumbre arcaica para ligar familias de mágicas… el hecho de que Harry haya recibido una carta como esa…- explicó Fred mientras se estremecía- indica que ha sido establecido un compromiso… 

-¡No puede ser!- gritó Hermione horrorizada- ¡Harry apenas tiene trece años…!

-Cumple catorce en un mes- dijo Ron con un hilo de voz- catorce es la edad legal permitida para casarse en el mundo mágico…

-No es cierto- decía Hermione desesperada mientras Harry tragó saliva y su amiga tomó su mano con fuerza- Encontraremos una salida de esto… de seguro Hogwarts prohíbe algo como esto…

-No se hasta donde llega el poder de Albus en este caso- medito George suavemente- pero no te preocupes Harry, saldrás de esta…

Albus y Minerva se acercaron rápidamente a la mesa mientras Harry los miraba con esperanza, Hermione y Ron flanqueaban a su amigo mientras el director les indica con señas salir del Comedor para dirigirse a su oficina, Minerva indico a Percy y el resto de los Gryffindor guardar silencio sobre la situación de Harry antes de llegar a alguna conclusión y si por alguna razón los Slytherin se vieron el resto de la comida amenazados por los Gryffindor desde su mesa, nadie comentó nada.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cedric leyó de nuevo la carta, escondido en una roca cerca del Sauce boxeador, lo había descubierto por casualidad en una ocasión mientras seguía a un perro negro enorme, que por cierto no había visto en un buen tiempo, y decidió leer una vez más la carta con paciencia.

_ Querido Cedric _

_ Espero que todo esté bien, también estoy completamente seguro que tu año escolar terminó espectacularmente como todos los años anteriores. _

_ Se que debes estar particularmente decepcionado de haber perdido la copa de Quidditch, pero no te preocupes, ganarás en otra ocasión, nadie puede restar tu verdadera valía en el equipo, no perdiste porque fueras Capitán: llegaron a la final porque eres Capitán. _

_ En fin, quiero que estés preparado para unas magníficas noticias para tu futuro inmediato: he concretado un compromiso matrimonial. Se que es apresurado pero te explicaré todo mañana en Hogsmeade, la Profesora Sprout ya te ha dado el permiso de ir a las 3:00 p.m. donde te esperaré en las  _ Tres Escobas _ no faltes por favor, sabrás mañana quién será tu cónyuge y las cualidades de este. _

_ Se que probablemente estés confundido, pero debes saber que todo esto es para tu bien futuro y el de tu cónyuge… mañana sabrás su terrible situación y porque tomé esta abrupta decisión… Cedric, eres mi hijo y se que apoyaras una decisión justa. _

_ Hasta mañana _

_ Te quiere, tu Padre. _

“¡Se volvió loco!” pensó Cedric mientras arrugaba la carta en una bolita de papel, puso su cabeza entre sus manos mientras se lamentaba… ¿no pudo enchufarlo al Ministerio como siempre amenazaba y ya?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry abrió la carta con temor en presencia de Albus, Minerva, Hermione y Ron, el chico no podía parar de temblar después de que sabía de lo que posiblemente se trataba en la carta, respiro hondo antes de sacar la misma y disponerse a leerlo.

_ Estimado Señor Potter _

_ Es un honor informarle que se ha establecido un compromiso matrimonial para usted y un joven (identidad reservada por el momento) que se llevará a cabo en cuanto usted cumpla los catorce años de edad que establece el marco legal mágico. _

_ Debemos hacerle recordar, que a partir de este momento, usted está ligado al mago en cuestión, su conducta deberá de ser la más estricta y que pronto será visitado por la familia del futuro cónyuge para afinar los acuerdos de su enlace matrimonial. _

_ Entre los acuerdos de su enlace matrimonial se contempla una revisión de su estatus de Castidad y verificación de su fertilidad. _

_ El Ministerio de Magia le desea profunda felicidad y que su familia tenga un fuerte y poderoso linaje, nuestras más sinceras felicitaciones. _

_ Atte. _

_ Elizabeth Frances, Directora del Departamento de Matrimonios Vinculante _

Harry extendió la carta a Albus que leyó en silencio la carta, miró al joven con tristeza mientras Minerva se llevaba una mano a la boca, Ron y Hermione sintieron que sus esperanzas se iban de repente, Harry bajó el rostro resignado.

-Es sorprendente que alguien haya podido vincularse en un matrimonio de esta manera con Harry - dijo Albus suavemente- pero no te preocupes, investigaré en este momento que ha sucedido… les sugiero a los tres que vuelvan a su Sala Común.. Minerva ¿podrías darles un pase libre de las clases lo que resta de la semana?

-Por supuesto- dijo Minerva seria- Vamos ustedes tres, necesitan recuperarse del shock…

-¡Pasaré primero al sanitario!- dijo Hermione como una ocurrencia tardía mientras Harry y Ron en tanto se dirigían directamente a su Sala Común.

Cuando Hermione los alcanzó traía a Hedwig en su hombro, Harry estaba sentado en el piso de la Sala, frente a los sillones, su amiga tomó asiento a su lado mientras su lechuza volaba para posarse en el hombro de Harry y ulular tristemente.

-Deberías de escribir a Lupin- dijo Hermione con calma- creo que tal vez el pueda ayudarnos…

-¿Cómo crees que pueda ayudarnos?- preguntó Ron triste mientras Hermione le pasaba una pluma, pergamino y tinta.

-Si el director no encuentra ninguna salida tal vez Harry debe de escapar…- dijo Hermione, Ron sonrió feliz.

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó Ron emocionado- Si aún no te casas ni consuman el matrimonio no deberías de estar atado a alguien…

-¿Quién pudo haber pedido tener un matrimonio conmigo?- preguntó Harry muy triste.

-En definitiva, es alguien con el suficiente poder para poder manipular toda esta situación sin dejar muchos rastros… ¡Ni el Director sabía nada!-señaló Hermione irritada, Harry tomó la pluma empezando a escribir a Remus, en quien confiaban podría comunicarse con Sirius más rápido de lo que ellos podrían hacerlo.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cedric llegó a las “Tres escobas” con cinco minutos de antelación a la hora pactada, no podía esperar más tiempo para poder hablar con su padre de su “Matrimonio”, entró al local sin vestir sus túnicas del colegio, pronto se percató de que era el único joven de su edad en Hogsmeade… aunque estaba seguro de que los Gemelos Weasley podrían haber estado en innumerables ocasiones en el pueblo sin permiso.

-¡Cedric! ¡Aquí mi muchacho!- exclamó alegre Amos desde una mesa ubicada en la esquina del bar, estaba alejado del centro y era perfecta para tener una plática discreta en el bar, Cedric se mordió los labios para no soltar una maldición así que se acercó a su padre con celeridad.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Cedric sin saludar a su padre enseñando la carta que le había mandado un día antes, Amos suspiró.

-Bueno… esperaba un poco de cooperación de tu parte- dijo Amos fingiendo tristeza

-Lo siento papá- se disculpó enseguida Cedric- es sólo que… ¡Un matrimonio! ¿De dónde salió eso? 

-Fue una casualidad… una buena si me preguntas- empezó a explicar Amos mientras Cedric tomaba asiento y recibía agradecido un cerveza de mantequilla- todo sucedió durante el partido de Quidditch, aquel donde le salvaste la vida a Harry Potter… 

-¿Qué ocurrió en aquella ocasión?- se preguntó Cedric, Amos fingió pesar.

-Creaste una deuda de vida con el joven Potter ese día… una deuda donde tu eres el beneficiario…

-Yo no…

-Me temo que así es, Gringotts lo ha verificado todo, Harry Potter tiene una deuda de vida contigo…

-Sólo pensé en salvarle la vida… ¡Yo no quiero que sacrifique su vida por la mía!...

-No te preocupes hijo- lo tranquilizó Amos cuando notó como su hijo empezaba a hiperventilar.- No tendrá que dar su vida por ti… indague con los duendes y encontré otra forma de saldar la deuda… y es por eso que estás comprometido…

-¿Es una broma?- preguntó Cedric 

-No, mi muchacho, me temo que ese era el mejor camino a seguir… ¡Si te contará todas las atrocidades que ha tenido que soportar Harry con sus tíos Muggles!...

-¿Harry vive con muggles?- preguntó Cedric 

-Claro, ¿acaso no sabías donde vive después de que ha sido tu compañero de escuela por tres años?-Cedric no contestó pero enrojeció de vergüenza- bueno, esos muggles son horribles con él… no le dan de comer… lo tenían en una alacena bajo las escaleras de su casa y trataron de impedirle volver a Hogwarts en su segundo año…

Cedric estaba horrorizado mientras escuchaba las cosas que le habían sucedido a Harry: él era el Salvador del mundo mágico, su infancia en relativa tranquilidad era fruto de las cosas que él había logrado hacer, Cedric miró su cerveza con lastima.

-¿Acaso nadie ha podido detener este abuso?- preguntó Cedric muy triste a su padre mismo que sonrió de forma muy discreta sin que su hijo lo notará.

-En realidad, no creo que lo hayan querido detener…- dijo Amos fingiendo mucho pesar.

-¿Qué debo de hacer ahora?- preguntó Cedric muy confundido a su padre que respiro profundamente, para Cedric ese suspiro era por pesar pero en realidad era un suspiro de alivio y triunfo, Amos ya sabía que Cedric haría lo que él le dijera.

-Vamos a proteger a Harry: cásate con él, queden de acuerdo en cómo vivirán su vida de ahora en adelante… ¡Sé un verdadero héroe Cedric! ¡Salvalo de unos muggles horribles!...

El joven Hufflepuff quedó aturdido, pero convencido, su padre pidió la comida a la Señora Rosmerta para que la visita no quedará en una simple charla, poco a poco Amos explicó cómo su matrimonio podría proteger a Harry del maltrato que había llevado hasta la fecha, como le proporcionará un buen hogar y una familia amorosa.

Cedric se despidió de su padre cerca de las 6:00 de la tarde, media hora antes de que su permiso extraordinario expirará, el joven regresó a su escuela convencido de que ahora podría proteger a Harry con su enlace, también sabía que Harry sabría de su compromiso para esas alturas pero no que él era su prometido.

-Haré caso a lo que dijo papá- se dijo a sí mismo Cedric- es mejor que Harry sepa que soy yo hasta que baje del tren….

Cedric entró al castillo y miró a Harry, Ron y Hermione venir de la cabaña de Hagrid, parecían muy consternados y Cedric no pudo evitar pensar que no era para menos, Ron y Hermione estaban en modo Basilisco: cualquiera que quisiera estar cerca de Harry era repelido de inmediato, Cedric se enteraría más tarde que Harry recibió la carta de su compromiso en cuanto él abandonó el Gran Comedor en el desayuno…

“Bien” pensó Cedric mirando al joven de ojos verdes ir a la Torre de Gryffindor con premura “Supongo que mi padre tendrá razón…”

Cedric se dio la media vuelta a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff mirando con tristeza la espalda de Cho Chang que parecía venir de su última clase y parecía muy feliz, eso la hacía estar más bella y desafortunadamente esa misma noche, Cedric terminó su relación con ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En estos momentos no hay amor ¡vamos! no siquiera hay conocimiento de quien demonios son... debe ser aterrador que alguien controle tu vida ...  
> Saludos Cordiales.


	4. Incomodidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La situación esta muy lejos de ser la ideal, por no decir cómoda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Se me olvido decirles! Para comodidad de mi historia, Voldemort no aparecerá aquí... pero Colagusano recibira su merecido a su debido tiempo.

**Incomodidad**

La misma noche que Cedric terminó con Cho Chang ella le dio la espalda a la mesa Hufflepuff durante la cena, pensó que sería un hervidero de chismes su ruptura pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que eso no era así: la noticia de que Harry volvería el siguiente año escolar casado era un tema más jugoso.

-¿Te has enterado de eso Cedric?- preguntó su mejor amigo en Hufflepuff Aaron Madge- ¡Harry Potter está comprometido!

-Debe ser aterrador- murmuró su compañera a lado mientras Cedric se concentraba en su cena, ya era malo comer para fingir que nada malo sucedía, era peor sólo poder ver la espalda de su ex novia.

-Es un poco arcaico esto ¿no?- comentó Justin Finch-Fletchey a los demás, el chico que compartía generación con Harry estaba, como todos los nacidos de muggles, muy impactados por la existencia de matrimonio arreglados.

-No lo es tanto- dijo Ernie Macmillan un poco incómodo- es algo muy natural en nuestra sociedad mágica…

-Pero aún así… ¡La edad mínima para casarse en el mundo muggle es de 16 años! ¡Aún los de 18 años deben de tener consentimiento legal de sus tutores!- señaló Justin molesto- ¿Acaso nadie ve que esto es una…? 

Susan Bones le tomó la mano con fuerza cuando los demás voltearon a verlo incómodos, el chico llenó su cara de alimentos tratando de guardar silencio mientras sus compañeros de curso se sentaron cerca de él como protegiéndolo de los demás, Cedric se sintió horrible, inclusive sintió como su rostro se ponía un pálido ¿Se rindió muy rápido contra su padre?

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Aaron a Cedric quien notó en ese momento que solamente había revuelto su comida en el plato.

-En el dormitorio- murmuró Cedric a su amigo que entornó los ojos pero resolvió el tema rápidamente manteniendo a los chicos de mayores grados lejos de Justin, que parecía cada vez más molesto… Susan amablemente lo mantenía concentrado sólo en ella y su grupo de amigos, Cedric observó con molestia que los más divertidos con esta situación eran los de Slytherin, aquellos que eran cercanos a Draco Malfoy especialmente… sólo tenía que aguantar un poco más.

Volteó ligeramente a ver la mesa de Gryffindor, parecía que no se veía ni un rastro del Trío Dorado de Gryffindor, parecía que los tres se habían evitado la molestia de cenar el Gran Comedor, evitando con ello las murmuraciones, eso era práctico e inteligente… por un lado Cedric agradeció que no supieran que sería él quien finalmente desposaría a Harry… un enorme dolor de cabeza venía por delante.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dumbledore llegó a su oficina furioso, no solamente nadie sabía en realidad como se había logrado que el compromiso se llevará a cabo sin que él se hubiera enterado, sino que además los Dursley ya no poseían más la tutoría legal de Harry… Dumbledore nunca había estado tan molesto… ¡Era un niño por el amor de Dios!.

-¿Director?-preguntó Minerva cuando entró a la oficina y este no le respondía, cuando Minerva vio los agotados ojos de Dumbledore supo que nada había salido bien- ¿Qué tan malo es?

-No podremos evitar ese matrimonio en lo más mínimo- dijo el director con pesar a la profesora que cubrió su boca horrorizada- Por petición de su futuro cónyuge ni siquiera puedo acceder a su identidad…

-Eso quiere decir sólo una cosa- dijo Minerva furiosa- que el cónyuge de Harry aún no es un adulto legal… ¡puede tener su edad!

-Eso queda claro…- señaló Dumbledore- pero esto fue resuelto por un tutor, no por un interesado directo…

-Puedo indagar un poco entre los estudiantes- dijo Minerva seriamente, Dumbledore la detuvo con un movimiento de mano.

-¿Cómo han actuado los alumnos ante este anuncio tan sorpresivo?- preguntó el director mientras Minerva bajo la cabeza: era un hervidero de chismes -No quiero exponer a otro alumno a este escrutinio… Harry cumplirá años en julio… para ese momento sabremos quién será su cónyuge y que intenciones tiene…

-¿Qué podemos hacer para protegerlo?- preguntó Minerva con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos.

-Hablar con él… que algunas parejas casadas de tu confianza platiquen con él…

-Hablaré con los Sapwhorty para que prevengan a Harry- dijo de inmediato Minerva.

-Creo que sería mejor que hablaran con Harry los Olivier- sugirió suavemente Dumbledore a Minerva que alzó la vista sorprendida- se que el Señor y la Señora Sapwhorty estarán más que encantados de apoyar a Harry pero creo que su cónyuge será varón…

-¿De dónde sacas esa conclusión?- preguntó de repente Minerva muy escandalizada levantándose de golpe de la silla donde estaba.

-Mi querida amiga ¿con qué otro propósito pedirán una prueba de Castidad y Fertilidad para Harry?- dijo Dumbledore con pesar mientras Minerva parecía haber chupado un caramelo de limón extremadamente ácido.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Escupelo Cedric, vas a explotar- dijo Aaron a su amigo que parecía extremadamente nervioso.

-Se quien será el futuro cónyuge de Harry- dijo Cedric mientras su amigo lo miró con los ojos entornados- me voy a casar con Harry Potter…

-¿Qué licor raro te dio a probar tu padre otra vez?- preguntó Aaron escéptico- la última vez te dio Whisky y déjame decirte…

-¡No alucino! ¡Mi padre estableció un compromiso matrimonial entre él y yo!- exclamó Cedric desesperado.

-No lo aceptes- dijo de inmediato Aaron- ¡Ya viste como están los demás!... 

-No puedo hacerlo- dijo Cedric muy triste

-¡Si! ¡Si puedes!- dijo su amigo levantándose- ¡Cuando seas mayor de edad puedes anular tu el compromiso…!

-Harry es maltratado por su familia… no le dan de comer… lo encerraron debajo de un armario debajo de las escaleras de su casa… tiene rejas en su ventana…- dijo Cedric apesadumbrado, Aaron guardó silencio sepulcral mientras escuchaba a su amigo.

-Bueno… siempre te dije que era demasiado pequeño para su edad- comentó Aaron mientras se sentaba a lado de Cedric, puso su brazo encima de su hombro mientras Cedric se recargaba en su hombro.-¿Terminaste ya con Cho?

-Si- musito Cedric, Aaron apretó su abrazo mientras Cedric suspiraba muy triste.

-Bien… creo que debes de hablar con los Bale… ellos… ya sabes… ellos se casaron de esa manera el año pasado…- dijo Aaron incómodo- Charles es muy amable y Hugo es simplemente muy dulce…

-¿Hugo está en Hogwarts?- ´preguntó sorprendido Cedric- pensé que no volvió a Hogwarts después de casarse….

-Querido amigo… esta plática no puede ser pospuesta, vamos a hablar con ellos ahora- dijo Aaron tomando a Cedric del cuello saliendo de su dormitorio pasando por la Sala Común recibiendo miradas extrañadas de los demás- ¡Vamos a comer!...

Nadie les prestó atención después de eso.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Les recomiendo no salir de la Sala Común ni para las comidas- señaló Percy al Trío después de regresar de la cena- la verdad es que cada vez son más los chismes al respecto Harry, creo que lo mejor es esperar hasta que acabe el curso…

Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras Ron y Hermione estaban en silencio, sentados a su lado junto a la chimenea donde esperaban poder hablar con Minerva o Dumbledore respecto a su situación.

El resto de la casa respeto silenciosamente su espacio, dejando a los tres amigos disfrutar de la chimenea, Harry estaba particularmente agradecido con sus compañeros de cuarto que hicieron un frente común de no dejar a nadie molestar a Harry, Dean Thomas inclusive ofreció los servicios de su Tío, que era abogado, para defender a Harry ante un tribunal.

-Señor Potter- Apareció la profesora Mcgonagall frente a ellos, el aludido se levantó de golpe junto a Ron y Hermione- Señor Weasley… Señorita Granger… creo que lo mejor es que ustedes también vengan… apoyaran al Señor Potter de todas maneras… 

Minerva les indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que la siguieran mientras ella se dirigía a la salida de la Sala Común, ninguno de los tres vaciló en seguirla, Harry se apresuró y rápidamente se puso al mismo paso que su profesora.

-¿Han podido enterarse de algo?- preguntó Harry demasiado ansioso a su profesora que avanzó con premura mientras Ron y Hermione los alcanzaban.

-Señor Potter- empezó Minerva- me temo que no podemos evitar su matrimonio… todo ha quedado establecido en tiempo y forma…

-¿Eso qué significa?- preguntó Harry aterrado mirando a su profesora que sólo lo miró con pesar.

-Que es probable que contraigas matrimonio en cuanto cumplas catorce años…- Minerva siguió avanzando mientras Harry se quedó paralizado como una estatua y si Harry dejó salir sollozos mientras sus amigos lo hacían avanzar y si estos lo abrazaban con mucha ternura mientras el mago de ojos verdes se limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara, nadie dijo ni una palabra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El chismorreo es parte fundamental de la adolescencia, nos guste o no, así que intento mostrarlo aquí, los nacidos de Muggles son reaccios a esta costumbre porque ellos han crecido en un ambiente más cuidadoso respecto a la seguridad infantil o por lo menos eso quiero creer yo.  
> Saludos cordiales.


	5. Los Bale y los Olivier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos matrimonios arreglados, algo funcionales y la sombre de uno que es una pesadilla

**Los Bales y los Olivier**

-Los matrimonios arreglados es una decepcionante costumbre mágica que aún es vigente hasta la actualidad- explicaba la profesora Mcgonagall a los alumnos mientras descendían las escaleras dirigiéndose al vestíbulo- es una vergüenza este tipo de matrimonios y es peor aún cuando hay menores involucrados en estos pero si tenemos casos…

-¿No hay una forma de impedir los matrimonios?- preguntó Hermione triste

-Una vez que el compromiso han pasado los candados del Departamento de Matrimonios no hay nada que hacer… tal vez los tutores decidan esperar hasta que cumplan la mayoría de edad o en algunos casos hasta terminar su educación en Hogwarts de lo contrario sólo esperan que cumplan la edad mínima legal para continuar con el enlace- dijo Mcgonagall- por eso nos dirigimos a la “Villa de unión”...

-Nunca había escuchado hablar de ella- dijo Ron confundido

-Es donde se alojan las parejas casadas en Hogwarts- dijo Mcgonagall a Ron amablemente- y es una fortuna que no sepas de esas habitaciones… significa que nadie de tu familia ha sido obligada a pasar por un proceso tan desagradable como este… sólo algunos alumnos saben de este lugar y muchos lo evitan como si se tratara de un lugar en cuarentena… por obvios motivos…

Una estatua trono cerca de ella asustando a los jóvenes de repente mientras Minerva decía entre dientes que debía de informar de ello a Filch, todos avanzaron hacia una pared lisa cerca de la puerta de entrada de la escuela, una vez que los cuatro estuvieron frente Minerva apuntó con la varita y pronunció.

- _ Venimos en paz _ …

Una puerta se materializó de la nada frente a ellos, color caoba y muy cuidada se abrió sola frente a ellos y entraron detrás de Mcgonagall muy cautelosos, lo primero que vieron fue un pasillo enorme, iluminado escasamente por las velas parecía que las paredes eran de color azul oscuro, casi negro.

-La elaboración de este lugar fue un obsequio de la Familia Black hace unos 100 años-explicó Mcgonagall explicando el lúgubre color- son habitaciones altamente funcionales y discretas para las parejas y sus… actividades privadas.

Si Harry, Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron cuando entendieron la implicaciones que significaba “actividades privadas” ninguno de los tres lo admitió en voz alta y se negaron a verse mientras avanzaban unas puertas.

-En estos momentos sólo tenemos a unas diez parejas casadas en la escuela…- explicó Minerva mientras los chicos bufaron

-¿Cómo es que no lo sabemos?- preguntó Hermione 

-Bueno, cuando el Director Dumbledore asumió el cargo pensó en respetar la privacidad de los estudiantes… ya era suficientemente duro saber que muchas de las cosas típicas de adolescentes no pudieran experimentarlas como para que esto añadirá más leña al fuego… generalmente los demás estudiantes se enteran de este tema cuando algunos de sus compañeros contraen nupcias y deben de mantener un código de comportamiento… o inclusive no volver a Hogwarts…

-¡No puedo perder Hogwarts!- gimió desesperado Harry- ¡Hogwarts es mi hogar…!

-Dudo que te prohiban volver a Hogwarts- dijo apresurada Minerva- la ley es clara, no se te puede privar de un derecho mágico…

-Esta bien… Profesora… ¿que hacemos aquí?- preguntó Harry mientras Minerva se detenía frente a una puerta que tenía un águila y un león jugando en la puerta con diversión.

-Harry… ¿que has entendido realmente de la carta que te llegó en la mañana?- preguntó suavemente Minerva, el chico la miró sin comprender,

-Bueno… que me voy a casar- dijo Harry con aplomo.- quiera o no…

-Es… Señor Potter, su carta indicaba una prueba de castidad y de fertilidad.- Ron gimió horrorizado mirando a la profesora Mcgonagall con horror.

-¡Tiene que ser un error!- gimoteo Ron asustando a Harry y a Hermione.

-Me temo que no Señor Weasley, Harry ha sido comprometido con un varón y se espera que algún día le de hijos a su cónyuge…- Harry casi se desmaya pero fue sujetado a tiempo por Hermione mientras Ron seguía gimoteando.- Por eso los hice venir… en esta habitación están un par de magos ya casados, el matrimonio Olivier: se trata del alumno de Gryffindor Marcus Olivier y su esposo Alain Olivier de Ravenclaw… aunque ellos se casaron cuando Marcus tenía 16 y Alan 15… Marcus acaba este año su estadía en Hogwarts y se perfectamente que Alain volverá para su último año… ambos han aceptado explicar cosas Harry… si así lo deseas

-Supongo que mejor averiguar qué es lo que me va a pasar-dijo Harry valientemente, ojala sintiera lo mismo que sus palabras expresaban, Harry tocó la puerta y una voz desde adentro les invitó a pasar, Harry abrió la puerta y entró seguido por Hermione y Ron.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras Harry y sus amigos entraban a la habitación de los Olivier, Cedric y Aaron ya estaban en las habitaciones de los Bale: Charles Bale era de la casa Slytherin y Hugo era compañero de Hufflepuff, Charles tenía 17 años y estudiaba su último año, Hugo iba en cuarto año y cumpliría los 15 años en julio, estudiaba el cuarto año.

-Gracias por recibirnos Charles, se que odias que alguien interrumpa tu tiempo privado pero esto era una emergencia- agradeció Aaron a Charles que asintió con la cabeza- Charles es primo mío por parte de mi padre de ahí nos conocemos… por obvias razones conocemos a Hugo y bueno… me toco ir a la boda...

-Mi padre le debía dinero al suyo- explicó Hugo amablemente sirviendoles un té con algunas galletas, Cedric notó (con un poco de emoción) que Charles era cuidadoso con él, no despegó su mirada ni un momento de su esposo- así que como no había manera de pagar la deuda, el padre de Charles sugirió el compromiso para evitarle una vergüenza mayor a mi familia…

-¿No te sentiste… usado?- finalizó Cedric mientras Hugo tomaba su lugar junto a su esposo quien de inmediato colocó su brazo en la cintura del más joven.

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Hugo con un sonrisa triste- ¿quién no puede sentirse usado cuando eres la moneda de cambio de una deuda…?

-No es lo ideal- aclaró Charles mirando a Hugo que le sonrió con dulzura- pero tampoco es tan malo… sólo debes de ser mejor persona.

-¿Estabas asustado?- preguntó de repente Cedric a Hugo- ¿No te dio miedo casarse con alguien mayor?

-Un poco… pero mi padre pidió que Charles y yo nos conociéramos… nos dio la oportunidad de entender nuestra relación y Charles demostró ser un gran hombre… ¡Dios me libre de estar con alguien como Warrington!- exclamó asustado Hugo mientras Charles apretaba los labios enojado.

-Warrington se casó con una bruja de Slytherin en Navidad- explicó Charlus mientras Hugo se veía muy triste- su habitación esta a lado de la nuestra y… lo que escuchamos nunca es bueno…

-Todas las noches tenemos que correr los doseles de la cama y poner silenciadores para poder dormir sin horrorizarse- dijo Hugo- creo que le pega…

-¡Deben decirle a alguien!- dijo Cedric alarmado mientras Charles negaba con la cabeza,

-No puedo hacerlo, por muchas razones- dijo Charles levantando la mano para explicar su punto- supongamos que lo hago y que lo reprenden ¿acaso no la golpearía más fuerte en privado?...

-Eso es factible- admitió, a regañadientes, Aaron mientras Cedric estaba asqueado.

-Además, expondría a Hugo a una venganza- dijo Charles muy serio- Hugo se quedará varios años más en Hogwarts… he decidido apoyar toda su educación… si yo me meto en los asuntos de Warrington él podría desquitarse el año que sigue con Hugo… sólo puedo estar con él durante las visitas de Hogsmeade, no me voy arriesgar.

-Me han comprometido con alguien- admitió Cedric- apenas cumplirá los catorce años en julio… ¿qué me recomiendan?

-Tener paciencia- dijo de inmediato Charles- si tú estás asustado él debe de sentir que el mundo se le cae encima…

-Tener citas- dijo Hugo sonrojado- eso me hizo acercarme a Charles…

-No presionar para tener relaciones- dijo Charles firme mientras Cedric se sonrojaba y Aaron tosía avergonzado- es necesaria la relación para validar el matrimonio por primera vez pero, fuera de esa ocasión, no puedes presionarlo…

-Intenta enamorarte de él- dijo Hugo mientras miraba a Charles con devoción y este correspondía el gesto con una sonrisa- así todo será más fácil…

-Pero si crees que no puedes amarlo, no le mientas.-dijo duramente Charles- tratalo de la manera más cordial pero no lo lastimes… serán cónyuges toda su vida… esas heridas son profundas y no sanan…

Cedric tomo nota mental de los consejos un poco más calmado, Aaron miraba a su primo con una sonrisa y a Hugo con risitas, ambos hablaban en voz baja de como estaban esa noche cuando un grito rompió el cálido momento: era desgarrador y sonaba muy herido, Cedric hizo el ademán de salir para averiguar cuando Hugo se abrazó a Charles y lo comprendió, ese era Warrington con su esposa y su trato.

-Warrington tiene todavía un año por delante- meditó Charles mientras Hugo se apretaba a su pecho- tal vez te toque una habitación cerca de él… tu no quieres que nunca se acerque a tu esposo ¿entendido?

Cedric asintió apretando los labios mirando la pared con impotencia: se casaría con Harry para que no cayera en manos horribles como las de Warrington.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Marcus y Alain eran una pareja encantadora y divertida, ambos eran muy agudos respecto a su relación pero todo fue con cariño y respeto, Harry notó que ambos actuaban como buenos amigos más que como una pareja enamorada.

-Nuestro compromiso se dio en el marco de una deuda de vida atrasada por dos generaciones, supongo que mi familia simplemente no pudo posponer más tiempo el pago- dijo Alain sencillo- así que de un día para otro ¡ZAZ! estaba comprometido…

-Como verán no es la mejor manera de iniciar un matrimonio- dijo Marcus serio- es más, creo que ambos nos odiamos un poco…

-Todavía detesto que me obligues a salir de la Biblioteca a las 8- dijo Alain mirando de reojo a su esposo que bufó exasperado.

-Yo detesto que no cenes por quedarte en la Biblioteca y que luego me eches la culpa como si YO no te hubiera dado de comer- reviró Marcus enojado

-Bueno, tienes razón en parte- dijo Alain no dispuesto a ceder del todo en su discusión- lo importante de todo esto es como será tu futuro esposo…

-Por supuesto, hay de todo en este mundo, desde los maravillosos….

-Como Charles Bale o yo- aclaró Alain mientras Marcus se reía de él en su cara.

-Como los totalmente indeseables… pero con un poco de suerte tendrás un esposo maravilloso Harry…

-¿A qué se refieren a indeseables?- preguntó Hermione atemorizada, los esposos se miraron en silencio mientras parecían debatir si decirles o no, Marcus negaba con la cabeza pero Alain insistía, al final Marcus tomó la mano de su esposo y beso sus nudillos dando su aprobación.

-Puede que te encuentres con un esposo horrible…- dijo Alain- Mi Marcus me dejará concluir la escuela, inclusive me ha permitido volver a los dormitorios comunes una vez que el salga de la escuela… 

-Pero no todos somos así Harry- dijo suavemente Marcus- Warrington de Slytherin se casó en Navidad con una bruja llamada Eloise Shafiq, ella ya va en cuarto año y digamos que hubiera sido preferible que no viniera a Hogwarts…

-Sabemos a ciencia cierta que le pega- dijo triste Alain- creemos que la ha violado porque grita horrible muchas noches….

-¿Alguien puede detenerlo?- preguntó Ron muy preocupado mirando de reojo a Harry que estaba muy pálido.

-No lo creo- dijo Marcus molesto- una vez lo denuncié con Snape y esa semana grito todas las noches Eloise…

-Y misteriosamente recibí una carta de llena de pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir- dijo Alain nervioso- así que en realidad sabemos que no podemos detenerlo sin esperar represalias…

-Conociendo mi suerte me tocará el peor esposo del mundo- dijo Harry, resignado, mirando al piso sus amigos lo abrazaron para darle confort.

-Conserva la fe Harry- dijo amablemente Marcus al joven de ojos verdes- puedes visitar otros cónyuges cuando estés aquí…

-Puedo hacerte compañía si quieres- dijo amablemente Alain mientras Harry intentaba sonreír.

-Puedo preguntarles algo- dijo indeciso Harry después de un rato mientras el matrimonio les acercaban dulces para picar (¡RON! ¡Acabas de comer!) y té de jazmín para relajarlos

-Claro, dispara- aseguro Marcus mientras Alaín jugaba con su cabello de una manera juguetona.

-¿Duele?- preguntó Harry asustado- ¿Cuando consuma mi matrimonio va a doler?...

-Bueno…- balbuceó nervioso Alain mientras miraba a Marcus que alzaba las cejas casi hasta el nacimiento del pelo- depende de cuanto y como te preparé…

-Generalmente somos lo más gentiles posible y es poco probable que te lastime…

-Pero si la tiene enorme va a doler y mucho- dijo abruptamente Alain mientras Marcus se negaba a mirarlos, Harry estaba sorprendido mientras Hermione y Ron se miraban completamente rojos- Ahora no te preocupes de esos temas… ya tendrán oportunidad de platicar después de eso…

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo un grito aterrador se escuchó de afuera de la habitación, Marcus y Alain detuvieron a los chicos que iban disparados a ver qué sucedía, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba los tres se sentaron juntos mientras esperaban que los gritos disminuyeran.

-No me importa quien sea tu esposo o no Harry- dijo de repente Hermione enojada- si te hace algo así lo desolló vivo…

-Yo te ayudo- repuso Ron enojado, Harry abrazó a sus amigos con un brazo cada uno, Marcus sonrió suavemente mientras se preparaban para irse del lugar, los tres jóvenes se despidieron con la promesa de verlos después y Harry de invitar a los Olivier a su boda.

-Bueno, ahora estás un poco más informado- dijo Hermione suavemente mientras se dirigían a la salida del pasillo, los gritos habían cesado hacía unos minutos pero aún así, los tres salían en silencio, de una puerta casi a la entrada del lugar salían dos chicos de la habitación, los chicos los miraron y parecían ciervos deslumbrados por un auto.

-Buenas noches- dijo Aaron suavemente mientras pellizcaba a Cedric para que reaccionaria porque no decía nada al mirar a Harry.

-Buenas noches- dijo Hermione recelosa- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Mi primo me invitó un té- dijo Aaron sencillamente- le pedí a Cedric que viniera conmigo…

-De acuerdo… tenemos que ir a nuestra Sala Común.- dijo Hermione imperiosa a sus amigos que la siguieron sin vacilar, los chicos musitaron unas suaves despedidas mientras los pasaban para salir de nuevo al vestíbulo de Hogwarts, Aaron silbó cuando los vio irse.

-Primero que todo, Harry es muy lindo- admitió Aaron a Cedric que lo miró de mal modo- y segundo, su amiga te arrancará la piel vivo si lo haces sufrir… ¡Feliz compromiso!

Cedric se rió con su amigo, tenía razón en ambas cosas y tenía que admitir que los ojos verdes de Harry le atraían demasiado para poder negarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando mi hermana se casó tuve un pesimo día y no pude apoyarla como debía... pero de algo esta seguro mi cuñado: si la lastima nada evitará mi ira.  
> Saludos cordiales.


	6. Detalles engorrosos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de datos que Harry quiere saber más un poco de estrés agregado a Cedric... a veces tu padre hace algo que no te agrada por completo

**Detalles engorrosos**

Harry pasó lo que resto de la semana con los Olivier, Hermione y Ron también estaban con ellos la mayor parte pero, por consejo de Marcus, salían a comer dejándolos solos con el joven mago que pronto se casaría.

-Ellos quieren apoyarte, pero eso no significa que entiendan por completo que se siente que estás atrapado en una situación que parece casi sin salida- consolaba al mago más joven Alain, pasando su mano por sus cabellos mientras Harry recargaba su cabeza en sus piernas- no entienden del todo el miedo y las preguntas…

-Ni siquiera sé con quién me casaré…- dijo Harry muy inquieto.

-Probablemente se deba a que también es menor de edad… o lo es todavía- explicó Alain suavemente, Harry alzó el rostro impresionado ¿sería otro joven que obligaron a casarse como él?

-Significa… ¿que él está igual de asustado que yo?

-Si, es muy probable… definitivamente es mayor que tú, porque de lo contrario el matrimonio no hubiera sido considerado- dijo Alain mientras Harry volvía apoyar su cabeza en las piernas del joven de Ravenclaw.

-¿Aquí son… felices?- preguntó, dudando, Harry a Alain que suspiró con una risa de por medio.

-Bueno, a mi me costó un tiempo, pero si, yo soy muy feliz con Marcus… conozco a los Bales y ellos simplemente nacieron para estar juntos… otros como los Warrington simplemente los metieron a una bolsa y esperaron que saliera lo mejor posible… otros como Patterns simplemente están juntos para tener hijos y una vez cumplida la misión simplemente se ignorarán…

-Así que hay de todo- dijo Harry tranquilo

-También el matrimonio es un trabajo- dijo Alain mirando seriamente- si tienes un buen esposo también te corresponde poner de tu parte y tratar de hacer que esto sea más fácil… no me refiero a obedecerlo ciegamente o que todo lo que diga es la verdad absoluta pero se trata de conocerlo, de no crear fricciones innecesarias… de tratar de amarlo si puedes y si no puedes, por lo menos de respetar tu vínculo con él…

-Son muchas cosas por hacer- dijo Harry ligeramente decepcionado mientras Alain se reía de su berrinche

-Un buen esposo hará lo mismo por ti… a veces lo más complicado son los padres, pero generalmente te dejan en paz siempre y cuando estés al lado de tu esposo…

-Si tú lo dices- acabó Harry mientras esta vez se sentaba bien al lado de Alain, Marcus había ido a afinar los detalles de su graduación al final de esa semana- Sabes… hay algo que aún me inquieta y dudo mucho que alguien quiera responderme esa duda si no está en un matrimonio arreglado como el mio…

-Bueno, yo también estoy en un matrimonio arreglado, así que ¡Dispara!

-¿Qué es exactamente una prueba de castidad?- preguntó Harry al mago mayor que se sonrojo profundamente, justo en ese momento entró Marcus.

-Ya volví…¡buenas tardes Harry!..- miró a su esposo que aún seguía muy rojo- ¿te sientes mal? ¿necesitas que hable a Madame Rose?

-No, sólo fue una pregunta incómoda por la cual Harry merece obtener una respuesta…

-¿Necesito saber la respuesta?- preguntó inquieto Marcus, Alain negó con la cabeza- bien, iré a robar comida de la cocina…

-¿Es malo?- preguntó Harry muy asustado al otro mago que intentaba recuperarse de la impresión de la pregunta

-No es malo… es… vergonzoso- dijo Alain moviéndose incómodo en el sillón donde estaba sentado- la prueba de castidad originalmente se planeó para evitar que magos o brujas llegarán embarazados antes de casarse, ya sabes, por si no era el esposo “legítimo” en cuestión pero en la actualidad es más un requisito que una obligación…

-¿Requisito?- preguntó Harry asqueado- ¡ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso!...

-Lo sé- admitió Alain suavemente- pero no es un requisito matrimonial es una forma de enseñarte tu lugar en la relación…

-¿Cómo?

-La prueba se hace en una habitación rodeado de las esposas y esposos de la familia de tu futuro cónyuge, te obligan a abrir las piernas, desnudo de la cintura para abajo mientras uno de tus futuros familiares te revisan… es incómodo y muy humillante, yo lloré por horas y te juró que odie a Marcus mucho ese día… pobrecito, nunca supo lo que hizo para ganarse mi odio…

-¿Es obligatorio?- preguntó Harry aterrado, sentía como la bilis subía por su garganta.

-Es una regla general, pero en la actualidad depende mucho de cómo los magos se juzguen internamente… por ejemplo, yo no pasé por mi prueba de castidad hasta que se comprobó que era fértil…

-¿No todos los mago son fértiles?- preguntó Harry interesado.

-La fisiología de un mago es diferente a la de una bruja, ellas por lo general siempre son fértiles, en el caso de los magos puede que sean fértiles uno de cada cinco magos nacidos en la familia, un mago fértil por familia cada 20 o 50 años…- explicó amablemente Alain a Harry que escuchaba con atención- a veces el matrimonio puede ser anulado por ese motivo… no es una salida, hay contratos que contemplan esta eventualidad y se les permite tener uno o dos hijos bastardos en sustitución…

-Si no soy fértil… ¿podría dejarme en paz?

-Tal vez te haga más fácil las cosas… pero no debes de bajar la guardia, a veces la intimidad puede ser tu mejor arma... - Alain le hizo señas a Harry para que se acercará- sé perfectamente que un Nott estuvo casado con un chico Gage y él lo mantiene a raya a base de Sexo…

Harry nunca se había sonrojado tanto en su vida.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cedric miró con anhelo, por última vez su habitación compartida, el próximo año estaría casado y probablemente estuviera en la “Villa de la unión”.

-Anímate Cedric- lo consoló Aaron- aún te queda un mes de soltería… ¡Y el Campeonato de Quidditch!

-¿Crees que podré ir ahora con todo esto?...

-Irás, ya buscaré manera de tener boletos para Harry…

-Explícame una vez más ¿cómo demonios conseguiste boletos en el palco de honor de los Irlandeses?

-Ya te dije que Samantha es prima de Adrian Pucey y que amenazó con romperle su escoba en la cabeza si no le daba boletos en el palco de honor…

-Supongo estarás muy orgulloso- dijo Cedric tomando su baúl para salir de su habitación en Hufflepuff por última vez

-Estoy feliz pero no orgulloso- dijo Aaron simple- yo le hubiera roto la escoba en la cabeza, por obligarme amenazar a su persona en primer lugar, para darme las entradas…

-¿Cómo acabaste en Hufflepuff?- preguntó Cedric horrorizado mientras salía por última vez de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff como un estudiante soltero, Aaron se rió con maldad.

-Es parte de mi plan malvado para conquistar al mundo- dijo Aaron muy orgulloso- me hago pasar por un buen sujeto pero en realidad busco la dominación del mundo… ¡Hufflepuff merece su propio megalomano!

Cedric se atacó de la risa sorprendiendo al resto de sus compañeros mientras Aaron lo tomaba da la cabeza mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor, ambos vieron de reojo a Cho Chang y de inmediato le dieron la vuelta, era una situación bastante incómoda aún verla pero al darle la vuelta a Cho Chang chocaron de frente con Harry y sus amigos, Aaron soltó la cabeza de Cedric de la impresión haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso con un ruido sordo.

-¡Perdóname Cedric!- gimió Aaron mientras Cedric seguía en el piso levantándose con trabajo mirando desagradablemente a su amigo que gimoteaba preocupado, Harry y Ron se aguantaba la risa mientras Hermione chasqueaba la lengua impaciente.

-¿Alguien puede ayudarlo?- dijo la bruja seria mientras Harry, Ron y Aaron levantaban al chico de Hufflepuff, Cedric se sobo un la frente puesto que era el lugar donde más se había golpeado- Gracias… 

-Lo siento Cedric- dijo Aaron aun apenado- es que me sorprendió verlos, ¡estaban muy cerca!

-Bueno, ustedes dieron una vuelta innecesaria- respondió Hermione enojada, últimamente estaba enojada por todo, sus amigos rápidamente la tomaron de los brazos, Aaron se mordió la lengua para no contestarle.

-Si, lo lamento mucho- dijo Aaron sonriendo vacilante al trío dorado, Cedric miró también vacilante a los tres amigos mientras notaba como Ron forcejeaba discretamente con ella y notó alarmado como es que trataba de detenerla de sacar su varita.

-Ya nos vamos, gracias- dijo apresurado Cedric alejándose de los tres mientras tomaba del cuello a Aaron quien se quejaba amargamente.

-¡Me duele!- se quejó Aaron mientras subían a un carruaje y cerraba Cedric rápido la puerta, como eran casi los últimos alumnos en irse les tocó un carruaje para ellos solos.

-¿Acaso no viste a Hermione?- dijo Cedric asustado- ¡Va a tener mi piel cuando lo sepa!

-¡Es normal! ¡Es su amigo de catorce años el que se va a casar! sólo debes de ser el buen prometido que te dijo que fueras Charles y... ¿Ese no es  _ Witherwings _ ?- preguntó al final Aaron sorprendido mientras la lechuza familiar de los Diggory llegaba con una carta para Cedric, el mago tomó la carta y la lechuza se fue orgullosa del lugar, feliz de cumplir su misión, Cedric leýo la carta mientras su cara se ponía ligeramente verde.- Me atrevo a especular pero… ¿Le dirán pronto a Harry quién es su prometido?

-No pronto, inmediatamente que bajemos del tren… mi padre ha dicho que Harry se enterara de nuestro compromiso en cuanto lleguemos a Londres…- dijo Cedric con un hilo de voz, Aaron se quedó mudo de impresión y antes de poder decir nada habían llegado a la estación del tren en Hogsmeade.

-¿Y si intentas escapar del tren en escoba?- sugirió seriamente su amigo mientras este asentía con la cabeza desesperado, ambos se atrincheraron en su carruaje hasta que Hagrid los obligó a bajar.- En serio Hagrid, ¿no podemos quedarnos contigo? te juro que no somos quisquillosos…

El semigigante rió, de lo que creía, las payasadas de Aaron y Cedric antes de obligarlos a abordar el tren, ambos se despidieron de Hagrid con tristeza, tal vez sería la última vez que los viera con esa sonrisa amable en su rostro.

-Sabes, empiezo a odiar un poco a tu padre ¡Hagrid no va a estar contento con nosotros!-se quejó Aaron con Cedric mientras el primero espantaba a algunos alumnos de Slytherin para que les dejaran el compartimiento para ellos solos.

-Yo también lo odio un poco- dijo Cedric malhumorado terminando de sacar a los demás del compartimiento mientras dejaba sus cosas sin acomodar, por la ventana vieron pasar a Cho Chang que parecía decidida a hablar con Cedric, el mago de Hufflepuff se negó a verla y cuando ella iba a abrir la puerta del compartimiento todo el estrés de Cedric salió por su boca- ¡Que te largues!

Aaron miró como los ojos de Cho se llenaban de lágrimas mientras corría de regreso por el pasillo a su compartimiento, Aaron sacó su varita y cerró las cortinas mientras Cedric se recostaba en su asiento lamentado su existencia.

-Bueno… de todas maneras en la única persona en la que debes de concentrarte es Harry- dijo Aaron suavemente mientras Cedric se cubrió el rostro con sus manos irritado y asustado, se acercaba la hora de la verdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el siguiente capítulo sabremos la reacción de Harry por saber quien es su prometido, más la reacción de Hermione que parece que quiere sangre y carne fresca... también sabremos algo de Remus y Sirius.
> 
> Saludos cordiales


	7. Cartas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus y Sirius contesta.

**Cartas**

Harry se sentó en un compartimiento solamente con Ron y Hermione, nadie más intentó siquiera entrar a molestarlos, ni siquiera Malfoy quien miró a Hermione con temor antes de avanzar rápidamente lejos del compartimiento.

-Hermione ha hechizado a cada uno de los que se ha atrevido a burlarse de ti-dijo Ron a su amigo mientras este le sonreía con agradecimiento a su amiga que se notaba muy orgullosa de sus acciones.

-¿Hedwig no ha regresado?- preguntó Harry a sus amigos mientras estos negaban con la cabeza.

-Tal vez Remus fue más lejos de lo que pensamos- dijo Hermione pensativa- he hablado con mis padres y dicen que nos recogerán de inmediato en la estación del tren… no le daremos oportunidad alguna de que te lleven a algún lado...

-Eso sólo servirá por un tiempo- admitió Harry a sus amigos que asentía con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo.

-Será un descanso- dijo Hermione- en mi casa te sentirás mucho mejor, lejos un momento de toda esta locura…

-Si, gracias por todo Hermione… no se que haría sin ustedes…

-Te ofrecería mi casa- dijo Ron molesto- pero te encontrarán en un santiamén… mejor te dejamos lejos del mundo mágico…

Los tres se quedaron en silencio agradablemente, Harry miraba el albúm de fotografías de sus padres, los dos se veían tan felices que nunca dudo, ni por un segundo, que estaban hechos el uno para el otro… pensó tristemente que tal vez en un futuro sus hijos verían una cara triste en vez de una feliz en las fotos de su boda o familiares.

Un picoteo los hizo mirar la ventana, Hedwig estaba fuera de ella junto a una pequeña lechuza que parecía agarrarse a Hedwig para no luchar más contra el viento, Crookshanks miró a la lechuza pequeña con ojos codiciosos, Harry abrió rápidamente la ventana para dejar entrar ambas aves, Hedwig soltó su carta en el regazo de Harry mientras la otra zumbo en todo el compartimiento, feliz de cumplir su cometido.

-Es de Remus- dijo Harry mientras Hermione cerraba las cortinas de su compartimiento y cerraba la puerta mágicamente, impidiendo que alguien más entré, Ron atrapó a la pequeña lechuza en sus manos al ver como el gato naranja miraba la pequeña ave.

-Esta es de Sirius…- dijo Ron entregando la carta a Harry, él tomó ambas cartas mientras decidía cual abrir.

-Primero la de Sirius…

_ Querido  _ [ _ Harry _ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/es/wiki/Harry_Potter) _ : _

_ Espero que recibas esta carta antes de llegar a  _ [ _ casa _ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/es/wiki/4_Privet_Drive) _ de  _ [ _ tus tíos _ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/es/wiki/Familia_Dursley) _. No sé si ellos están habituados al correo por  _ [ _ lechuza _ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/es/wiki/Lechuza) _. _

[Buckbeak](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/es/wiki/Buckbeak) _y yo estamos escondidos. No te diré dónde por si ésta cae en malas manos. Tengo dudas acerca de la fiabilidad de la lechuza, pero es la mejor que pude hallar, y parecía deseosa de acometer esta misión._

_ Creo que los  _ [ _ dementores _ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/es/wiki/Dementor) _ siguen buscándome, pero no podrán encontrarme. Estoy pensando en dejarme ver por algún  _ [ _ muggle _ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/es/wiki/Muggle) _ a mucha distancia de  _ [ _ Hogwarts _ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/es/wiki/Hogwarts) _ , para que relajen la vigilancia en el  _ [ _ castillo _ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/es/wiki/Castillo_Hogwarts) _. _

_ Hay algo que no llegué a contarte durante nuestro breve encuentro: fui yo quien te envió la  _ [ _ Saeta de Fuego _ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/es/wiki/Saeta_de_Fuego) _.  _ [ _ Crookshanks _ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/es/wiki/Crookshanks) _ llevó el envío a la oficina de correos. Utilicé tu nombre, pero les dije que cogieran el oro de la cámara de  _ [ _ Gringotts _ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/es/wiki/Gringotts) _ número 711, la mía. Por favor, considéralo como el regalo que mereces que te haga tu padrino por cumplir trece años. _

_ También me gustaría disculparme por el susto que te di  _ [ _ aquella noche _ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/es/wiki/6_de_agosto) _ del  _ [ _ año pasado _ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/es/wiki/1993) _ cuando abandonaste la casa de tu tío. Sólo quería verte antes de comenzar mi viaje hacia el norte. Pero creo que te alarmaste al verme. _

_ Te envío en la carta algo que espero que te haga disfrutar más el  _ [ _ próximo curso _ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/es/wiki/A%C3%B1o_escolar_1994-1995) _ en Hogwarts. _

_ Si alguna vez me necesitas, comunícamelo.  _ [ _ Tu lechuza _ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/es/wiki/Hedwig) _ me encontrará. _

_ Sirius _

_ Posdata: He pensado que a tu amigo  _ [ _ Ron _ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/es/wiki/Ronald_Weasley) _ tal vez le guste  _ [ _ esta lechuza _ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/es/wiki/Pigwidgeon) _ , ya que por mi culpa se ha quedado sin  _ [ _ rata _ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/es/wiki/Peter_Pettigrew) _. _

###  Harry miró el anexo de la carta y sonrió con melancolía, pensando que a Dumbledore le habría bastado para ir a Hogsmeade… ahora no estaba seguro de iba a suceder.

_ Yo,  _ [ _ Sirius Black _ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/es/wiki/Sirius_Black) _ , padrino de  _ [ _ Harry Potter _ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/es/wiki/Harry_Potter) _ , autorizo por la presente a mi ahijado a visitar  _ [ _ Hogsmeade _ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/es/wiki/Hogsmeade) _ los fines de semana. _

-Él debió escribir la carta antes de que tú enviaras la tu carta- razonó Hermione mientras Ron acercaba su nueva lechuza a Crookshanks para que verificará que sí era una lechuza de verdad.

-Me alegra que esté en un lugar a salvo…- dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa

-Ya te dijimos que de ser necesario te sacaremos del país… tal vez Remus sepa algo y podamos sacarte de aquí… una de mis primas es capitana de un barco… se lleva muy bien con la aduana y podremos hacer unos documentos falsos… mi padre ya ha hablado con un cliente que se dedica a eso…

-Tu podrías dominar el mundo- dijo Ron reverenciando sus planes.

-Tal vez me haga del control del Ministerio de Magia para suprimir estas estupideces- dijo Hermione enérgica mientras Harry sólo podía pensar en estar muy agradecido por que Hermione era su amiga.

-Vamos a ver la de Remus…

_ Querido Harry _

_ ¿Cómo que te han comprometido? ¡eso es muy grave!, me temo que no hay mucho que podamos hacer… tal vez escapar como lo sugeriste pero si esa es tu última opción, permíteme aconsejarte hacerlo por medios Muggles y no mágicos. _

_ Se que la señorita Granger probablemente ya esté pensando en cómo hacerlo, hazle caso e intenta pasar lo más desapercibido posible… algo raro ocurrió con tus tíos… ellos simplemente no sabían qué sucedía contigo… logré convencer a Petunia de pedir informes acerca de tu situación y se topó con que ya no era tu tutora legal… estaba muy feliz por ello y me pidió informarte que no irán por ti a la estación. _

_ Estoy intentando localizar a Sirius, planeo decirle que se oculte en Francia para que pueda esperarte si decides escapar, es más fácil de esa manera que se vayan para África y tal vez escapar para América… Ecuador es un buen país y no existe tratado de extradición con nuestra nación, ni muggle ni mágica. _

_ Conserva la calma, cuídate mucho y no desesperes… trataré de localizar a Peter y si todo marcha bien, podremos demostrar la inocencia de Sirius antes de que se lleve a cabo tu boda… conserva la esperanza. _

_ Atte. Remus _

-¿Mi tía no dio autorización?- preguntó Harry preocupado- ¿Qué significa esto?

-Que quién quiera qué haya autorizado tu matrimonio, engaño a tu tía…- dijo Hermione lentamente- creo que pudo haber hechizado a tu tía…

-Eso sólo me hace preocuparme más- dijo Harry asustado mientras sus amigos guardaban silencio tratando de esperar la llegada a la estación, Hermione abrió las cortinas del compartimiento y la puerta del mismo mientras Harry guardaba las cartas en su pantalón, vieron pasar a Cho Chang muy afectada mientras su amiga la abrazaba con un brazo, tratando de consolarla.

-Por lo menos no soy el único miserable- dijo Harry triste mientras Hermione bufó divertida y Ron se reía.

-Si, por lo menos- admitió Hermione a regañadientes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Les prometo que en siguiente capítulo Harry se entera de su situación con Cedric!  
> Saludos cordiales  
> P.D. algo paso con el formato, no me maten por ello.  
> LA carta de Sirius es integra a como la escribió J.K. Rowling para el "Prisionero de Azkaban"... Sólo para señalar


	8. Discusión en King Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Pelea! Harry habla (le grita) a Cedric

**Discusión en King Cross**

La llegada a Londres fue más pronto de lo esperado… tal vez era porque no querían llegar esta ocasión que la llegada se hizo más rápida… no lo sabían pero los tres tenían un plan: esperar a que todos salieran, si alguien intentaba molestarlos Hermione tenía un gas pimienta de broma de Zonko y se los echaría a los ojos, ocultar a Harry lo suficiente para que no lo notaran y salir a la parte muggle donde se ocultaría en un sanitario para escapar a la casa de Hermione.

-Muy bien, recuerden: sacar a Harry discretamente- dijo Hermione mientras los hermanos de Ron se preparaban para crear un desastre por si era necesario, los tres esperaron pacientemente hasta que calcularon que todos o casi todos se habían bajado del tren, Ron miró por las ventanas mientras Hermione sujetaba fuertemente del brazo a Harry quién, de último momento, llevaba su capa de invisibilidad en su brazo libre.

Los gemelos Weasley jalaban los baúles de los tres amigos, por mutuo acuerdo, decidieron que las cosas de Harry deberían de quedarse con los Weasley bajo resguardo, Hedwig podría ir a casa de Hermione por sí sola, así que en cuanto se detuvo el tren Harry la envió para allá.

Mientras más se acercaban a la puerta del tren, los chicos más ansiosos se encontraban, era el momento de la verdad, todo su plan dependía de esos momentos… mientras Ron salió del tren mirando quien quedaba una pelea verbal se desarrollaba en la estación 9 y ¾ .

-¿Qué demonios pensabas que hacías Amos?- preguntaba muy enfadado Arthur a su compañero de trabajo mientras Cedric estaba parado incómodamente junto a su padre y Aaron y una chica de Slytherin asustaban a los demás espectadores de la escena, Aaron fue tan lejos como tomar su escoba y amenazar a Draco Malfoy y su padre con golpearlos hasta que se fueron.

-¡Hice lo correcto para Harry!- gritó Amos muy enojado, Cedric se ponía cada vez más rojo mientras Hermione le indicaba a Harry ponerse su capa, una vez bien cubierto bajaron con calma del lugar esperando que nadie los notara- ¡Lo tenían bajo las escaleras! ¡lo mataban de hambre!... ¡tenía rejas en su ventana!...

-¿Cómo sabe eso?- preguntó Harry a Hermione en voz baja quien se limitó a pisarle el pie para que siguiera avanzando..

-¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando supe lo que Harry había pasado?- preguntó Amos con vehemencia- ¡Es un milagro que haya llegado a Hogwarts!

-Pero ¿Comprometerse?... ¡Es un niño!- dijo Arthur muy molesto mientras sus orejas se ponían rojas.

-¡Ah! pero no era un niño cuando salvo a tu hija del Basilisco…- dijo Amos fríamente haciendo detenerse de golpe a todos- te recuerdo que soy parte del Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, yo y algunos aurores tuvimos que avalar la muerte de ese horrible ser, ese que casi se come a tu hija…

-No intentes desviar el tema- dijo Arthur en voz baja- lo que le hiciste a Harry…

-Harry estará en un lugar seguro, donde nadie podrá volver a humillarlo o dejarlo sin comer…- dijo Amos tranquilo, suspiró triste- quiero que este bien y nada más… 

-Pero no así Amos- replicó Molly molesta, Amos parecía incómodo, Cedric parecía rogar que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies para desaparecer, Aaron y la chica de Slytherin se acercaron a Cedric en apoyo silencioso, Harry se detuvo brevemente junto a Hermione muy confundido y dudando de seguir, la bruja tuvo que detenerse brevemente mientras esperaba que Harry se decidiera avanzar.

-¿Entonces cómo?- preguntó Amos molesto- No veo que ustedes hicieran gran cosa por ayudarlo…

-¿Cómo te atreves?- inquirió Arthur molesto- ¡Nosotros hemos recibido a Harry en nuestra casa como parte de nuestra familia…!

-¿Y porqué no llevarlo ya a tu casa?- dijo Amos cizañoso- Harry hubiera ido con ustedes sin chistar.... Si sabían todo lo que sucedía con Harry ¿porque iban a permitir que pasará un año más con esos muggles que sólo lo odian…

-Dumbledore- comenzó Molly antes de ser callada por Amos.

-¡Aquí no tiene nada que ver Dumbledore!- dijo Amos enojado- Arthur, somos trabajadores del Ministerio… ¡Podías hacer más por proteger a Harry!... ¡Cada uno de nosotros pudo hacer más…!

-No es lo correcto Amos- puntualizó Arthur suavemente mientras Amos resopló desdeñoso mientras miraba a Ginny fijamente.

-No es correcto porque no está comprometido con tu hija no por otra cosa…- Arthur se lanzó hacia Amos a golpes, Cedric fue jalado por el cuello se su túnica por Aaron y su acompañante, Molly gritaba para que se detuvieran, los gemelos Weasley animaban la pelea mientras Ron y Hermione empujaban a Harry a la salida

-¡Tenemos que aprovechar!- susurró Hermione con prisa mientras Harry salía de su estupefacción moviéndose a toda prisa, pero cuando iba atravesar la salida de la estación chocó con un hombre, cayendo en su trasero perdiendo la capa de invisibilidad.

-¡Quítate!- urgió el hombre pateando a Harry ignorándolo sacando su varita haciendo que Amos y Arthur quedaran colgando de los tobillos boca abajo con un chasquido.- ¿Qué significa esto?...

-¡Arthur se creé el único con el derecho de cuidar de Harry!- exclamó Amos molesto mientras Arthur negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Amos arregló un matrimonio entre su hijo y Harry!- exclamó Arthur muy rojo, Harry miró a Cedric que bajo la mirada al piso muy avergonzado, Harry se levantó de golpe olvidando su propósito de salir rápidamente de ahí acercándose a Cedric muy molesto.

-¡Tú lo sabías!- Harry jaló de la manga de su chamarra a Cedric- ¡Tú lo sabías y no dijiste nada!

-¡Oye!- Aaron lo separó de Cedric de un jalón- ¡Él ya tenía novia! ¡Tampoco sabía nada de esto…!

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó Harry molesto a Cedric- ¡Podrías tener cualquier persona! ¿Por qué yo? 

-No fue mi elección- dijo Cedric muy suavemente- créeme Harry, yo tampoco estoy contento con esto…

-¡Entonces anula el compromiso!...

-¿Crees que no lo intenté?- reclamo Cedric enojado mirando a Harry con ferocidad- ¿Crees que soy muy feliz estando en esta relación que me parece un poco sin sentido?... no tienes ni idea de lo que estoy pasando… estoy muy asustado…

-Yo también- musitó Harry sintiéndose culpable por echarle toda la culpa de la situación, ambos se miraron por un segundo entendiendo que ambos compartían la misma carga- Lo siento…

-Yo lamento está situación, pero no lamento haber escogido salvarte a ti y no atrapar la snitch… de eso nunca me arrepentiré- declaró firme Cedric mientras Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras bajaba la vista, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Creo, señores, que este es un buen momento para que ambos se comporten de acuerdo a su edad- declaró el hombre antes de dejarlos caer en el piso- creo, que soy un juez imparcial a quien realmente no le importa Harry, que ambos tienen un poco de razón… no estuvo bien dejar que Harry sufriera ese maltrato y Amos no debió de obligar a un compromiso… pero dado que las cosas ya están hechas y no se pueden deshacer es momento de actuar como personas adultas y dialogar…

-¿Qué propones Pucey?-preguntó Arthur un poco más calmado.

-Ya que todo se trata de proteger a Harry ¿por qué no se queda con los Weasley hasta la boda? que conozca al hijo de Amos y que lleguen un poco más familiarizados al compromiso…

-Contraerán matrimonio en cuanto Harry cumpla 14 años- dijo Molly muy nerviosa- ¡Harry cumple años al finalizar el mes de julio…!

-Bueno, con mayor razón deben de tener citas lo más rápido posible.- dijo el Señor Pucey a los demás- No es lo ideal pero es lo mejor que pueden hacer… y por cierto ¿de que Harry hablan?

Cuando la charla entre los adultos se profundizó Harry y Cedric se sentaron juntos en el baúl del segundo mientras miraban la charla muy tristes: todos seguían decidiendo por ellos… por Harry decidían los Weasley, Hermione, Ron… Dumbledore, sus tíos y Cedric estaba atado a su padre, sus amigos y otras personas… Harry pensó que estaban en una lamentable situación, ellos dos juntos, el joven de ojos verdes terminó por recargarse en el joven de ojos grises quien tomo su mano en un acto de apoyo silencioso: si alguien sabía que se sentía estar en ese barco, eran ellos dos, solamente ellos dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llegamos al punto de no regreso... como verán los planes originales de escape se han frustrado... pero no se preocupen, Cedric y Harry se conoceran mejor gracias a esto.  
> Saludos Cordiales


	9. Fertilidad y Castidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry empieza a cambiar, poco a poco los demás se dan cuenta...

**Fertilidad y Castidad**

Hermione insistió por horas que Harry fuera con ella a su casa para seguir con su plan de escape, pero Harry estaba muy cansado de sentirse indefenso e inútil, de sentir que no tenía control en nada de su vida… prefirió ir con los Weasley para poder ver a Cedric y familiarizarse con él.

Los días en la Madriguera fueron un poco incómodos, Harry aún no miraba a los ojos a los Weasley, en parte por que estaba muy apenado que ellos tuvieran dificultades por su culpa pero una parte de él aún pensaba en lo que decía Amos Diggory… y ciertamente era verdad… ¿No podían simplemente decirle a Dumbledore que lo dejaran ir con ellos? ellos sabían que él era maltratado desde hace dos años… ¿en verdad no podían hacer nada?

Harry había ido a cenar a la casa de los Diggory en varias ocasiones y no había recibido más que atenciones y tratos amables, Amos era un hombre muy amable que siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar, Cedric era todo un caballero y nunca presionaba por una palabra o una explicación, de su madre... en realidad no tenía mucho que opinar, todo siempre era a su ritmo y tiempo.

Hedwig había vuelto a él unas horas después de su llegada con los Weasley, la astuta ave al no encontrarlo con su amiga emprendió el vuelo de regreso a su amo, eso facilitaba las cosas para Harry, quien ahora se carteaba con Cedric todos los días antes y después de sus encuentros, era como tener un nuevo amigo.

-Harry, dice mamá que es hora de almorzar…- informó Ron a su amigo, Harry terminaba de escribir una nota a Cedric para verse más tarde en el patio de la casa de los Diggory, Harry enviaba sus saludos a la madre de Cedric, aunque dudaba que en realidad los recibiera, la madre de Cedric era muy… dispersa.

-Gracias Ron- dijo Harry a su amigo antes de acomodarse el cabello ligeramente, Amos había mencionado discretamente en un momento en que Cedric fue con su madre por el postre, que Cedric sentía un gusto por el cabello ligeramente largo… le contó una vergonzosa anécdota de como Cedric había pasado horas enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de un Auror que un día los visito para proteger su casa contra los mortifagos y Cedric quedo embelesado por ese cabello, desde entonces decidió dejar su cabello un poco largo.

-Vas a ver a Cedric hoy también ¿verdad?- preguntó Ron suavemente mientras Harry lo miró serio- no me molesta ni nada… de hecho me agrada que nos ayude con los deberes y que Hermione no nos presiona por no tener nada hecho a tiempo… es sólo que si no ibas a verlo podríamos jugar un poco de Quidditch hoy con los gemelos..

-Lo siento Ron, será otro día- se disculpó Harry suavemente- si quiero que esto funcione debo poner de mi parte…

-Hablas como si ya te hubieras rendido- comentó Ron tranquilo mientras Harry bajaba por las escaleras tranquilo

-No me he resignado, es sólo que si va a suceder, quiero que Cedric y yo estemos en los mejores términos- explicó Harry a Ron que parecía indeciso pero lo dejo pasar con una sonrisa no muy convencido, si algo apreciaba Harry de Ron era que sabía cuándo dejar de presionar.

Harry guardó celosamente algunos detalles de sus pláticas… por ejemplo el hecho de que Cedric quería ser profesor de Encantamientos y no alguien que trabajaba en el Ministerio… que Harry no sabía legítimamente que hacer con su vida o que Harry siempre quiso tener muchos hijos en sustitución de la familia que había perdido muy joven… Harry también había compartido su miedo respecto a la prueba de castidad y Cedric había hecho arreglos para que sólo se hiciera en caso de que fuera fértil… además le había pedido a Harry no tener hijos mientras ambos estuvieran en Hogwarts, mejor después de su graduación. 

-Hermione vendrá a finales de Julio…- dijo Ron lentamente- dijo que quería saber si todo estaba bien…

-¡Me alegra mucho!- dijo Harry entusiasmado- ¡podrá ayudarme a escoger mi túnica de boda…!- Amos había insinuado que era oportuno que las mujeres de su vida le ayudaran… después de todo las mujeres tenían un gusto espectacular… Harry bajó alegre ayudando a la señora Weasley a colocar la mesa… lo hacía regularmente en casa de Cedric y le gustaba sentirse útil… Ron lo miró desde la entrada de la cocina con la boca abierta, su amigo no lo notaba pero se estaba doblegando… se estaba convirtiendo en la novia perfecta.

-¡Voy al baño!- dijo Ron sin mirar a nadie antes de ir corriendo a la habitación de Ginny y pedir (exigir) un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma con tinta… Hermione tenía que venir a la voz de ya… su amigo empezaba a dejar de ser su amigo poco a poco.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry y Cedric estaban debajo de los árboles que estaban a las orillas del patio de la casa de los Diggory, ambos estaban comiendo helado casero que la señora Weasley les había mandado para su visita de ese día, ambos saboreaban la golosina felices esperando que su día fuera tan bueno como el dulce.

-¿Cómo ha estado todo con los Weasley?- preguntó Cedric tranquilo mientras miraba a su prometido terminar el helado con una expresión de felicidad.

-Un poco tenso- admitió Harry a Cedric mientras guardaba todo en su lugar, Cedric intentó ayudar pero Harry negó con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba las cosas- creo que… no importa…

-A mi me importa- dijo Cedric de inmediato- ¿qué te preocupa?

-Es sólo que… no sé… siento que no están felices por no poder decidir por mi… he hablado con un amigo de mi padre, uno que conocí el año pasado… me ha dicho que si yo siento que estoy bien entonces debería de intentarlo…- Harry se había carteado con Sirius varias veces ese mes, Sirius logró entregar Buckbeak a un santuario para Hipogrifos manejado por Newt Scamander y su esposa Porpentina Scamander, ambos recibieron a Buckbeak con alegría y habían proporcionado una cubierta segura a Sirius después de un consejo de Dumbledore, ahora era conocido como Credence Kowalski.

-Crees que los Weasley no quieren que siga esto ¿verdad?- preguntó Cedric suavemente

-Si, creo que lo desaprueban pero lo que más me enfada es que me tratan como un niño insignificante- dijo Harry molesto- parece que saben todo de mi y que no puedo cuidarme solo… 

-Están preocupados por ti, no creo que intenten desacreditar tu criterio… creo que el amigo de tu padre ve tu felicidad pero debes de admitir que es una situación un poco descabellada lo que nos ocurre… probablemente de no estar comprometidos no tendríamos ningún tipo de relación…

-Aún nos veríamos en el quidditch- dijo Harry sonriendo mientras Cedric también reía con felicidad.

-Es extraño lo mucho que nos hubiéramos perdido si esto no hubiera sucedido…

-Tal vez estaría encerrado en mi casa con mis tíos…

-Pero eso nunca va a suceder de nuevo- dijo Cedric mientras se acercaba a él con calma- nunca más pasarás hambre o tendrás que ocultar algo… sé que no soy perfecto pero sólo quiero protegerte…-Harry se sonrojo cuando Cedric quedó frente a él y tomó su barbilla suavemente con su mano- Ya no hay nada más que quiera hacer que protegerte…

Algún día en el futuro, cuando les preguntarán cómo fue su primer beso, ellos dirían que fue perfecto, cálido y único… la realidad es que no recordarán nada porque fue tan espontáneo que ninguno cerró los ojos… se rieron tontamente y Cedric sin querer golpeó la cabeza de Harry con la suya haciendo a ambos separarse de golpe con risas descontroladas.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry estaba en San Mungo esperando junto a Cedric al Medimago que traería la poción que revelaría si era Fértil o no, Harry había decidido, con el útil consejo de Amos Diggory (que no era tan presumido o incisivo como Molly Weasley) y el apoyo nada esperado de Hermione, que si no era Fértil todo acabaría con eso y Cedric estaba de acuerdo pero si resultaba Fértil tendría que tener su prueba de castidad aplicada por una Medimaga experta y en un ambiente íntimo.

-¿Dolera la prueba de fertilidad?- preguntó Harry ansioso a Cedric, este acariciaba su cabello con suavidad, Harry ronroneaba internamente ante el contacto: Harry empezaba darse cuenta de que amaba el contacto y lo anhelaba… era diferente a las bofetadas que podía esperar de su tía o su tío… ni hablar de Dudley.

-No, no creo que duela, pero probablemente la poción sepa horrible.- admitió Cedric mientras Harry se acurrucaba a su lado- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que esté solo yo contigo? Aún podemos traer a los Weasley…

-No, esto es algo que sólo nos corresponde a nosotros dos, hasta tu padre entendió nuestra necesidad de privacidad- dijo Harry molesto, la noche anterior había discutido con los Weasley por su decisión de ir a tomar la prueba de fertilidad, ellos querían que esperara más, hasta cumplir los catorce años… buscar maneras de impedir su matrimonio por todos los medios, pero Harry había regresado de una fantástica cena con Amos y su familia, una donde ya hablaban de cómo ya estaban decorando la habitación de recién casados que pronto estrenarán… inclusive Harry pudo opinar sobre los muebles y el color de las paredes además de una nueva y preciosa jaula para hedwig que uso orgullosamente esa noche- Esto sólo nos corresponde a nosotros dos…

Cedric sonrió suavemente antes de besarlo mientras Harry ronroneaba de felicidad, amaba el afecto físico y Cedric aprendió rápidamente que era muy feliz proporcionando el mismo y, pelearía duramente para admitirlo, amaba ver el rostro sonrojado de Harry… era muy lindo.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hermione estaba furiosa con la familia Weasley, caminaba salvajemente por la habitación que compartía con Ginny mientras se tranquilizaba, ¡Acaso no veían que estaban perdiendo a Harry!

-¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó Ron suavemente abriendo la puerta suavemente mientras ella lo miró acusadoramente por un largo rato antes de entrar- ¿Qué sucede? Generalmente no eres tan abiertamente hostil a los demás… no tan rápido…

-No necesitaría ser hostil si pensaran antes de abrir las bocas…- dijo Hermione muy enojada- Tú mismo lo dijiste Ron, Harry está cambiando… algo sucede cada vez que va a casa de los Diggory… si tu familia sigue sobre él de esa manera sólo lograrán que se vaya de aquí mucho antes… ¡No podremos detener nada!

-Harry está feliz con Cedric, pero dudo que esté emocionado con casarse- dijo Ron dudando mientras su amiga se cruzó de brazos mientras se sentaba en la cama de la habitación de Ginny de golpe

-Harry me ha pedido que la próxima semana vaya con él a “Madame Malkin” para conseguir su túnica de boda… iba a pedir ayuda de tu madre y Ginny pero ya no quiere que se metan más… iré yo y Samantha Pucey de Slytherin, amiga de Cedric…- dijo Hermione mientras Ron se cubría la boca horrorizado

-¡Pensé que era un altibajo momentáneo!- gimió preocupado- Ayer Harry trajo un muestrario de tapetes para su nueva habitación en la casa Diggory… lo descubrí por accidente esta mañana… ¡Creí que no tuvo otra opción más que traerlo!

-Y Canuto me ha dicho que Harry suena cada vez más feliz en sus cartas… pensó en sugerirle huir pero teme que trate de cortar su comunicación con él y prefiere mantener su comunicación amigable por cualquier cosa, aun si no sabe si es lo correcto..- explicó Hermione a Ron que estaba cada vez más asustado.

-Harry vuelve siempre así después de estar en la cena con los Diggory… al principio sólo eran cenas simples, para que se conocieran- contó Ron a Hermione que le prestaba atención- decía que eran cenas simples, educadas y de un día para otro Harry empezó a cambiar… se dejó crecer el cabello… le pidió a mi madre que le enseñara a doblar ropa con magia y también zurcir calcetines con magia… cocinar banquetes… al principio de vacaciones sólo pensaba en lo mucho que odiaba Adivinación pero quería quedarse en la clase por ahora pensando que cuando reprobará el TIMO lo abandonaba pero la noche antes de que llegaras me dijo que abandonaba Adivinación para cambiarse a Estudios Muggles… que el Señor Diggory le dijo que era una materia fascinante y como él había crecido con Muggles podría familiarizarse con ella más rápido…

-No sé qué ocurre Ron- admitió Hermione confundida- pero si se que debemos de hacer: Cerrar Filas con Harry porque si no lo vamos a perder…

-¿Podemos evitar su boda?- preguntó Ron tristemente mientras Hermione se mordía los labios triste.

-Creo que ya no podemos hacer nada- admitió Hermione abatida mientras Ron se sentaba a su lado y miraban por la ventana el día maravilloso que se presentaba, ninguno de los dos tenían muchas ganas de salir de esa habitación pero se decidieron a hacerlo para intentar razonar con los padres, especialmente Molly, y hermanos de Ron para tratar de mantener a Harry aún con ellos… si se iba antes de tiempo a casa de los Diggory perderían a Harry para siempre.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

El Medimago Stevens llegó con una nueva Medimaga, ella traía una poción color verde pistache en un vaso de cristal junto varios caramelos a lado, la mujer sonrió amablemente a Harry quien se veía un poco pálido por verlos llegar mientras Cedric abrazaba al joven de ojos verdes para darle consuelo.   
  


-Buenas tardes- saludó la Medimaga- me llamo Joan Foley, seré su medimaga durante este proceso… el medimago Stevens se retirará por cuestiones de privacidad y nos quedaremos nosotros tres en la habitación…- esperó la medimaga a que su acompañante saliera antes de voltear a ver a los jóvenes frente a él- debo decir que me sorprendió que dos jóvenes vinieron pidiendo pruebas de fertilidad, pero es reconfortante saber que están dispuestos a cuidar su futura vida conyugal... pasando esta formalidad… ¿qué necesitan saber?

-¿Dolera la prueba de fertilidad?- preguntó Harry un poco asustado, la medimaga sonrió con amabilidad

-No dolerá, aunque la poción sabe horrible y quedará un sello mágico en tu cuerpo por un año y se desvanecerá después de ese tiempo o antes si te embarazas- explicó amable la medimaga a los jóvenes que se miraban con ansias.

-¿Qué sucede si no es fértil?- preguntó Cedric inquieto, Harry apretó su mano para dar apoyo.

-Nada, en caso de que no sea fértil simplemente no pasara nada, tal vez conserve el sabor de la poción por más de tres horas pero nada más- dijo Joan sencilla- ¿alguna otra duda?

-¿Qué sucede con la prueba de castidad?- preguntó Harry, la medimaga leyó el archivo de Harry y chasqueo la lengua.

-Según tu solicitud, la prueba sólo se llevará a cabo si tu eres fértil en caso contrario será omitida… pero en este caso, ya que estamos en confianza y con permiso de tu futuro cónyuge ¿Quieres hacerte la prueba si en realidad eres fértil? como medimaga puedo extender el certificado sin tener que hacerte la revisión…

-Me parece una buena idea- admitió Cedric mientras miraba a Harry a los ojos, sus ojos verdes brillaron con alegría ¡No tendría que pasar por eso…! pero pensó en que quería hacer todo bien… Amos le había regalado un libro sobre compromisos matrimoniales mágicos que era en realidad un diario de un esposo mágico que hubo en la familia Wallace hace 200 años y como fue muy feliz pese a las duras pruebas sometidas a su persona… si bien la prueba de castidad sería invasiva ya no era tan salvaje como antes… Hermione le ayudó a averiguar, a escondidas, esta información, así que dio un suspiro antes de contestar.

-Si resulto fértil, quiero hacer la prueba de castidad…- dijo Harry mirando a Cedric con ternura mientras este buscaba algún signo de vacilación en sus ojos, al no encontrarlo decidió seguir adelante.

-Lo que Harry decida- dijo Cedric mientras Joan asintió con la cabeza y le indicaba a Harry y Cedric ir a una habitación aledaña al consultorio.

A Harry le fue indicado cambiarse su ropa por una bata de revisión, Cedric esperaba detrás de la mampara que había extendido la mujer para respetar la privacidad de Harry, el joven salió con la bata puesta, a diferencia de las batas muggles esta cerraba por enfrente, la medimaga le pasó unos pantalones suaves para colocarlos debajo de la bata.

-Acuéstate Harry- indicó la medimaga al muchacho mientras se sentaba en la cama que estaba en la habitación, antes de acostarse por completo la medimaga le pasó la poción- de un trago, sin saborearla… de todas maneras, todos esos caramelos son para ti… nada de besarse el sabor se pasa fácilmente… podrán besarse después de que concluya la prueba…

Harry bebió la pócima haciendo un gesto de asco, tuvo una horrible sensación de arcadas pero apretó la mano de Cedric y después de unos segundos pudo volver a respirar normal, la sensación de asco se fue pero un sabor amargo fue dejado detrás.

-¡Sabe horrible!-se quejó Harry mientras Cedric le pasaba unos caramelos para que los comiera, la Medimaga reviso los signos de Harry mientras él y Cedric esperaban que la poción funcionará, la medimaga se retiró un momento para revisar otro paciente mientras ellos esperaban por los resultados.

-Parece que nos llevará un tiempo- dijo Cedric mientras Harry comía otro caramelo esperando, pasando unos 25 minutos la medimaga regresó para revisar a Harry, cuando notó su pulso cardíaco un poco elevado decidió que era hora de la auscultación física, Harry y Cedric se miraron sorprendidos cuando ella empezó a revisar su cuerpo en busca del sello.

-El sello es como un tatuaje- explicó la Medimaga- aparece en los lugares menos esperados, una vez vi un sello que aparece en la frente de una bruja, tenía forma del símbolo del infinito… ella juraba que era un trasero… veamos aquí…

Harry tuvo que quitarse la bata para seguir la auscultación, mientras Cedric miraba ansioso el resultado, la medimaga había terminado de revisar sus piernas, incluyendo sus pies y la parte interna entre los dedos, cuando notó un pequeña mancha al filo de su boxer.

-¿Me permites?- preguntó Joan al joven mago que asintió un poco rojo, Cedric se dio la vuelta amablemente mientras ella sólo bajó un poco el boxer de Harry para encontrarse con la marca que buscaba- ¡La encontré!... debes de verla Harry…

Harry miró su reflejo en el espejo y noto que en su vientre, debajo del ombligo pero no tan bajo como para llegar a su ingle había un corazón alado marcado en tinta negra, Harry miró la imagen sonriendo, lo primero que pensó que era es que se trataba de una Snitch… se rió divertido por un momento antes de cubrirse.

-Puedes voltear Cedric- dijo Harry a su prometido que se giró lentamente mientras Harry se recostaba en la cama tranquilo, Joan se acercó a él con una bandeja de instrumentos, Cedric miró la charola con ansiedad, Harry tomó su mano para no perder valor mientras Joan colocaba una especie de cortinero entre Harry y ella, el joven sintió como sus pantalones y boxer eran retirados, Cedric mantuvo su mano entre las suyas todo el tiempo, mientras escuchaban como ella empezaba a explicar los detalles de la revisión de Castidad… Harry y Cedric prefirieron ignorar la situación mientras Cedric sólo miraba a Harry en silenció.

-Voy a revisar Harry…- dijo desde sus piernas Joan a Harry- puede doler un poco pero el dolor se irá en cuando salga ¿preparado?...

-Sí- dijo Harry mientras apretaba la mano de Cedric y derramaba unas lágrimas de dolor en silencio mientras Cedric apoyaba su frente contra la suya para poder darle consuelo… fue un momento no tan mágico pero si uno revelador: contaban el uno con el otro para todo y eso, en una relación larga o no, era invaluable… en ocasiones era imposible de conseguir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia es un poco más compleja de lo que parece a simple vista.  
> Creo que es capítulo más largo que he escrito.  
> Saludos cordiales  
> P.D. la prueba de castidad decidí hacerla lo más fácil posible... aunque vendrán momentos rudos


	10. Visita a Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un breve relax, sazonado con un poco de rarezas.

**Visita a Hogsmeade**

Harry y Cedric estaban muy apresurados, entre todas las cosas por hacer, su boda estaba absorbiendo mucho de su tiempo, las túnicas de su boda estaban siendo hechas a toda prisa, Hermione y Ron pasaban más tiempo ayudando a planificar las cosas y Harry tenía un renovado cariño para ambos mientras elegía los centros de mesa, el sabor del pastel, los platos del banquete y la lista de invitados… esa aún estaba bajo debate.

Sirius desde la distancia era un valioso apoyo para Harry, él siempre le daba los mejores consejos de comportamiento en una familia de Sangre Pura con costumbres conservadoras y compartía notas sobre los gustos de Lily en su boda o de James con su estrés porque la túnica de su boda le quedaba justa por comer demasiado por estrés.... Sirius le regaló una dotación entera de “Chocolates aire” que eran chocolates encantados para que el consumidor no ganará peso.

Harry pasaba más tiempo en la Madriguera desde que Hermione y Ron lo apoyaban en sus decisiones, Hermione fue tan lejos como para ofrecer su casa para mantener a Harry hasta su boda y Ron se enfrentó a su madre para que dejará a Harry en paz, cosa que Harry agradece mucho, aunque sus citas con Cedric eran más breves pero no por ello eran menos significativas… ahora que había descubierto lo mucho que amaba besarlo casi no hablaban de nada… pero bueno, para eso estaban las cartas.

Hermione y Ron le pidieron a Harry conocer a Cedric para leerle las consignas y amenazas, Cedric se rió de la proposición pero accedió a ella con la condición de que sus amigos pudieran hacer los mismo, Harry aceptó de inmediato, así que la cita quedó concertada para el sábado a las tres de la tarde en las “Tres Escobas” donde todos llegaron a divertirse.

Harry y sus amigos llegaron primero, ellos llegaron con ayuda de Bill Weasley hermano mayor de Ron y con el cuál aún Ron se llevaba mejor por no intentar que su madre decidiera por él, Cedric se encontraría con sus amigos en el Callejón Diagon donde él compraría todas las cosas de sus útiles para su próximo año en Hogwarts… sospechosamente Amos le dio el oro a Cedric diciendo que pronto sería su responsabilidad hacerse cargo de eso de todas maneras así que la pareja se separó un poco para poder divertirse con sus amigos.

-Me alegro poder hablar con Cedric antes de tu boda- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, la boda estaba programada para el 13 de agosto, doce días después de que Harry cumpliera los catorce años, esto se programó así debido a que el Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch estaba cerca de celebrarse y el amigo de Cedric consiguió boletos para él y Harry como regalo de bodas, se casaron el 13 de agosto e iban al campeonato el 18 del mismo mes para celebrar su boda… todo cayó perfectamente en su lugar.

-A mi gustaría poder ser entregado por Canuto pero sé que él me desea lo mejor…- Harry suspiró alicaído porque Sirius y Remus no podrían venir a su boda, Sirius por seguir escondido del Ministerio y Remus porque estaba rumbo a Albania tratando de atrapar a Pettigrew, por lo menos ahora podía acceder a la herencia que James Potter había dejado para él puesto que con su compromiso, el testamento Potter había salido a la luz y Amos había hecho válido ese apartado para beneficio de Remus y eterno agradecimiento de Harry.

-¡Anímate amigo!- dijo Ron- Canuto y Lunático ya te mandaron regalos de boda… ¡Canuto está muy optimista respecto a Colagusano!

-Si, yo también… ¿les parece si pedimos tres cervezas de mantequilla?- preguntó Harry cambiando de tema mientras sus amigos aceptaron la propuesta, Harry se cubrió la cicatriz con su cabello y pidió a un Elfo doméstico que pasaba las tres cervezas a los amigos mientras la puerta del bar se abría y Cedric entró al lugar acompañado de su amigo Aaron y la chica de Slytherin que había ayudado a despejar la escena de King Cross al principio de las vacaciones.- ¡Aquí!

-¡Harry!- Cedric se sentó a su lado dándole un casto beso mientras Aaron y la chica esperaban ser presentados- Estos son mis mejores amigos: Aaron Moore y Samantha Pucey, Aaron es mi compañero desde el primer año él y yo somos Hufflepuff y Samantha es su novia, ella pertenece a una notable familia de Sangre Pura en Escocia, y es buena amiga mía de la casa Slyhterin…

-¡Encantado!- dijo Aaron con una sonrisa mientras Samantha saludaba alegre con un movimiento de su mano a Hermione, puesto que ellas ya se conocían desde que fueron juntas a “Madame Malkin” para las túnicas que usarían para la boda de Harry.

-Amo tu peinado Hermione… ¿Te ha servido la poción?- preguntó amablemente Samantha a la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado y Ron saludaba a Aaron con un apretón de manos, mientras Harry se acurrucaba bajo el brazo de Cedric.

-¡Si!- afirmó Hermione con una sonrisa- ¡Me encanta! además es de uso ligero…

-Si, la descubrí cuando tenía doce años, mi cabello era un nido de ratas… creo que este idiota intentó tener una en mi cabello- dijo Samantha mirando muy feo a Aaron que trataba de no parecer culpable.

-Yo ya pedí disculpas por eso- aclaró Aaron nervioso- Además en compensación me metí en problemas con Snape ese año…

-Para meterte en problemas con Snape no necesitas hacer nada- dijo Cedric riendo mientras Aaron asentía con la cabeza.

-Siempre creí que alguien de otra casa diferente a Gryffindor no tendría tantos problemas con Snape- señalo Ron intrigado, Cedric se rió de esa declaración mientras Aaron veía sus uñas con cierta arrogancia.

-A mi odia- dijo Aaron con orgullo- en la segunda clase que tuvimos con él decidí agregar pólvora al caldero de Warrington mientras este intentaba coquetear con Samantha… la explosión fue tan grande que casi todos quedaron cubiertos con la poción…- dijo Aaron soñador- Cedric y yo nos ocultamos bajo el escritorio… Snape ha intentado que me expulsen desde entonces… ¡Casi le da un ataque cuando se dio cuenta que me quede para los EXTASIS en su materia!

-Si, ese día fue la única vez que necesitamos llevarlo con Madame Pomfrey- dijo Samantha con una sonrisa, el trío dorado se rió con ellos

-Aaron es parcialmente responsable de que Hufflepuff no pueda ganar la copa de las casas- dijo Cedric serio mientras el chico sonreía feliz por ello.

-Siempre me ha parecido un poco idiota eso- dijo Aaron mientras leía alegremente el menú del día para pedir la comida de ese día- si van a ganar la copa entonces deben de responsabilizarse… decidí que la gente era lo suficientemente estúpida para echar responsabilidades ajenas cuando algo no les conviene…

-En eso tienes razón- señaló Hermione recordando como todos los habían odiado en primer año por perder puntos y quitarle la posibilidad a Gryffindor de ganar la copa de las casas- si se va a ganar algo, se hará, una sola persona no puede ser responsable de todo…

-Me gusta tu forma de pensar- dijo Samantha orgullosa de ella, Hermione y ella habían hecho una sólida amistad en base a sus preocupaciones mutuas por Harry y Cedric respecto a su apresurado matrimonio (y aparente aceptación del mismo) además de que ambas tenían genuinos intereses en la educación y en lo tonto que eran los hombres- Siempre hay que mantener la cabeza alta…

-¿Dónde quedaron las cosas que compraste?- preguntó Harry a Cedric mientras Aaron y Ron iban a pedir la comida, las chicas fueron al sanitario.

-Las mandé a casa con ayuda del elfo doméstico de Samantha, Pucky- explicó Cedric a Harry que sonreía feliz- también le pedí a Pucky que llevará los dulces de Hedwig a mi casa… se acerca la hora y pronto dejarás a los Weasley…

-No tienes que recordarmelo- suspiró Harry- Molly ha estado insoportable, inclusive Fred y George han estado molestos conmigo, de Percy no esperó nada ni de Charlie (hermano mayor de Ron) Ginny ha estado rara conmigo… pero no le tomó importancia pero Ron, su padre y Bill no han sido más que amables conmigo… por eso me aún no me he decidido a no invitar a los Weasley a la boda…

-Creo que deberías de invitarlos… así cuando vean lo contento que estamos sabrán que sus miedos y temores fueron totalmente infundados- dijo Cedric conciliador, Aaron y Ron volvían con las comidas mientras Cedric y Harry ayudaron a acomodar todo en la mesa- ¿Cómo van a regresar a La Madriguera?..

-¿La Madriguera?- preguntó Aaron confundido a Cedric mientras Ron, poniéndose muy rojo, contestó por el.

-A mi casa le apodaron la Madriguera… por tener tantos hermanos- explicó Ron a Aaron quien sonrió en respuesta- Bill viene por nosotros a las 7:00 p.m.

-Es un nombre lindo… yo soy hijo único y soy cuidado por mi abuelo… mi padre se fue de putas por Francia cuando tenía como 5 años y nunca volvió… por ahí debe andar… mi madre se fue a conocer el mundo al mismo tiempo y formó una nueva familia en Japón… no me habla desde entonces… así que debe ser lindo tener tanta familia cerca- dijo Aaron sonriendo mientras Ron y Harry lo miraban con algo de pena- ¡Oh! no se preocupen, mi abuelo me había dicho que mis padres fueron capturados por una tribu muggle en las Amazonas que los sodomizo hasta su muerte… prefiero la verdad…

Harry y Ron se miraron sin saber qué decir mientras Aaron empezaba a comer, Harry miró a Cedric que también empezaba a comer, distrayéndose de lo que Aaron había dicho, los dos amigos comprendieron que no había nada que decir y prefirieron comer.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Alguien les lava el cerebro- dijo Hermione mientras Samantha se arreglaba el maquillaje en el espejo del baño- Es cómo… ¡Cómo si los hubieran encantado para aceptar esto sin chistar!

-Lo mismo hemos notado Aaron y yo-dijo Samantha seria mirando a su amiga- Cedric gastó en un juego de plumas de águila muy caras para darle a Harry para que use en Hogwarts y se negó en redondo a visitar un burdel cerca del callejón Knockturn…

-¿Hay un burdel?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida, Samantha se rió con culpa.

-¡Ahora pervierto mentes jóvenes! si lo hay, Aaron y Cedric suelen ir para retarse el uno al otro a hacer estupideces dentro del lugar… el año pasado fui con ellos para conocerlo e ignorando el hecho de que todos adentro gritan  _ Enfermedad _ creo que es un lugar entretenido…- explicó Samantha- este año Cedric se negó porque ahora está en “una relación seria”... ¡Eso no es típico de Cedric!

-¿Qué es lo típico de Cedric?- preguntó Hermione mientras Samantha guardaba su maquillaje.

-Engañar- dijo Samantha sencilla- aunque actuaba todo caballeroso y recto era un libertino: Aaron y yo sabíamos a ciencia a cierta que aunque andaba con Cho Chang también jugaba con niña de Gryffindor… no supimos exactamente su nombre pero cuando Cedric se emborrachaba decía que besaba mejor que Cho…

-¿Cedric se emborracha?- preguntó Hermione con temor

-Es un alcohólico social… es del tipo presumido y hablador… dudo que sea violento… pero de cualquier manera el primo de Aaron lo ha estado previniendo desde que empezó las vacaciones- dijo Samantha mientras se preparaba para salir, Hermione aún estaba preocupada- Tranquila, en la boda veremos como actúa después de unos tragos… si se sale del camino, lo regresamos… aunque sea a golpes.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

El resto de la tarde fue divertida, Aaron y Ron simpatizaron rápido, mientras Hermione se sentía a gusto de tener una amiga mujer que entendía sus dificultades como joven bruja, pasearon un buen rato por Hogsmeade, desde la oficina de correos de donde se enteraron que Aaron tenía una orden de restricción hasta la Casa de los Gritos donde se enteraron que Samantha entró ilegalmente con un compañero en su cuarto año y se había asustado antes de tiempo y lo había dejado ahí… encerrado como sacrificio a los fantasmas.

-Una vez más ¿por qué lo dejaste ahí?- preguntó Hermione mientras Ron estaba atacado de la risa, los seis estaban sentados enfrente de la casa, sobre un mantel invocado por Aaron, Hermione se alteró mucho pero Aaron le explicó que aunque el Ministerio quisiera amonestar a su persona no podría hacerlo porque había demasiada magia alrededor y no podía determinar quién hizo la magia.

-En mi lógica mente decidí que si algún fantasma quería comerme por interrumpir su descanso, le daría una rica cena- explicó Samantha mientras Aarn reía feliz al lado de Ron, Harry estaba sentado entre las piernas de Cedric, este último lo abrazaba desde la espalda y deposita ligeros besos en su cabeza cada cierto tiempo.

-No tiene mucho sentido- contestó Hermione aturdida mientras Samantha se encogía de hombros.

-Dije que era mi mente, nunca dije que estuviera en lo correcto- precisó Samantha mientras Hermione aún seguía confundida pero parecía tratar de llegar a un acuerdo con ello.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Estuvieron otro rato sentados ahí, platicando o jugando entre ellos, cuando escucharon el inconfundible sonido de la Aparición.

-Buenas tardes- saludó un joven pelirrojo, muy guapo, al grupo sentado en el mantel, Aaron estaba recostado mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de Hermione y Samantha jugaba con el cabello de Ron, Harry y Cedric no se encontraban por ningún lado, Bill Weasley estaba muy confundido por la escena pero intento actuar normal- Mamá me envió antes… para que cenen temprano y hablar con Hermione acerca del Campeonato de Quidditch…

-¿De qué se trata Bill?- preguntó Ron de inmediato al mirar la expresión de su hermano muy incómoda.

-Como Hermione apoya incondicionalmente a Harry con todo eso del matrimonio, Mamá convenció a Papá de no invitarla a ver el Campeonato…- dijo Bill muy incomodo, la chica de origen muggle parecía resentida pero con mucha dignidad, levantó la barbilla desafiante.

-De todas maneras no soy muy afecta al Quidditch- dijo Hermione con dignidad mientras Samantha y Aaron se miraron entre ellos.

-Si no te molesta, puedes ir con nosotros- dijo Samantha a la bruja que la miró con sorpresa- tú también Ron, ambos pueden estar en nuestra tienda… Harry y Cedric también estarán con nosotros, Amos ha decidido no ir esta ocasión para que los recién casados tengan una “luna de miel adecuada”... 

-Es una buena idea Ron.- dijo Bill a su hermano- le diremos a Papá y que mamá se entere cuando no pueda impedirlo…

-Iremos por ustedes el 15 de agosto, mandaré a Pucky, mi elfina doméstica, para que los lleve con nosotros… los tortolitos nos seguirán el 18 de agosto- dijo Samantha a los dos jóvenes que aceptaban con una sonrisa la propuesta, Aaron se levantó del regazo de Hermione mientras se apoyaba en sus brazos mirando alrededor, cuando miro un punto fijo, silbó muy fuerte de repente para sorpresa de todos.

-¡Ya vámonos Cedric!- gritó Aaron mientras todos miraban en dirección a donde él gritaba- ¡Harry tiene que llegar virgen al matrimonio!.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!- gritó desde la distancia Cedric mientras el resto de los presentes se reían a carcajadas de la reacción de Cedric, quien venía muy enojado tomado de la mano con Harry, quien estaba muy sonrojado y con la ropa un poco desarreglada, para empezar a reclamar a Aaron, el chico se defendía de los ataques de Cedric aún estando en el piso sin hacer un esfuerzo por levantarse, Ron y Hermione se burlaron de Harry quién intentaba mantener toda la dignidad posible al acomodar su ropa lo mejor posible, en general, fue un buen día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronto llegará la gran boda... a partir de ese momento, empezaran las situaciones más... raras.  
> Saludos cordiales


	11. Malicia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un plan maestro... un poco malvado

**Malicia**

Amos Diggory era un hombre feliz, muy feliz de hecho, ese día Cedric mando sus cosas y las de Harry con el elfo doméstico de la familia Pucey, quién era muy influyente en Escocia, para poder encontrarse en Hogsmeade con Harry y sus amigos… Amos sonrió complacido.

Había logrado pagar sus deudas sin dejar las bóvedas Potter vacías, vamos, ni siquiera estaban afectadas por la salida de oro… ese joven iba a ser su mina de oro mientras estuviera en Hogwarts y aún después de ello si lograba que Cedric cediera el asiento pasivo del Wizengamot a él mientras su hijo cuidaba de su familia…

Otra cosa de la cual estaba muy orgulloso Amos, era de poder mantener tranquilo al señor Potter con unas cuantas palabras, una palabras muy medidas y conciliadoras, logró que se desprendiera de la influencia de los Weasley y empezaba a moldearse como el perfecto esposo para su Cedric: callado, obediente y servil a más no poder… esperaba que estas cualidades fueran perpetuas pero ya encontraría una forma de que así se mantuviera en Hogwarts.

Amos ya había solicitado una habitación en la “Villa de Unión” para mantener a Harry bajo la influencia de Cedric en todo momento, el chico vivía por y para el afecto que los Diggory le predicaban… el afecto de su hijo era gratis, el que él proporcionaba era comprado con el interminable oro que Harry proporcionaba… ese compromiso fue un golpe maestro de robo que nadie detectó y debía de seguir así.

Esa noche organizaba una cena de ensayo previo a la boda que se llevaría a cabo muy pronto, de hecho en tres noches, para agradecer a los ayudantes de la boda y reiterar la invitación de varios miembros de la comunidad mágica, comunidad que estaba sumamente interesado en ver el matrimonio de Harry con su hijo Cedric… el  _ Profeta _ le había comprado la historia exclusiva de su boda, mientras  _ Corazón de Bruja _ le había comprado la exclusiva de la cena de ensayo más una sesión de fotos única… el  _ Quisquilloso  _ se conformó con una breve nota escrita a mano de parte de los novios, además de una invitación para el editor y su hija y ya estaba.

La publicidad no era algo que ansiaba Harry y Cedric respetaba esa decisión, pero cuando Amos mencionó que una fuerte cantidad de oro podría ser donada a San Mungo, a la sección pediátrica que necesitaba una renovación urgente, Harry vaciló un poco ante la cobertura de los medios… cuando Amos además explicó que él aceptó la cobertura de los medios por la cantidad de oro que podrían donar al hospital y a la organización “Licántropos seguros”, una organización civil de la comunidad mágica que peleaba por los derechos de los Hombres lobos en Inglaterra, el chico de ojos verdes cedió.

De las donaciones que se iban a hacer, sólo a la organización de Licántropos se haría con bombos y platillos, la de San Mungo podría ser discreta ya que ellos por normativa nunca exhiben los montos donados ni quién lo había hecho… Amos donaría una parte del pago del  _ Profeta  _ (que era sustancialmente menor al de  _ Corazón de Bruja _ ) para la organización y mantener contento a Harry, quien apreciaba profundamente al señor Remus Lupin… el mismo no tenía muchos prejuicios contra el hombre, pero eso se debía principalmente a que era un mago entrenado, nada peligroso y del cuál Cedric tenía altas expectativas.

Respecto a su esposa… bueno, temía decir que ella ya no estaba más… recientemente había salido de casa para comprar un poco de alimentos y se perdió en el Callejón Diagon, lloró durante horas para poder salir del mismo sin acordarse, hasta que la madre de Oliver Woods la encontró inconsolable junto a la Boticaria… Amos fue por ella de inmediato y después de una revisión rápida con un Medimago privado, determinó que estaba en un shock nervioso… como buen esposo la envió una casa de reposo en Praga… donde estaba pagando cantidades fuertes de dinero para que no volviera: Harry era el sustituto perfecto.

Su hijo estaba devastado, pero entre Harry y Amos lo mantenían distraído, Harry le había pedido a Amos que por favor le comprará una Saeta de Fuego a Cedric con fondos de su propia bóveda como regalo de Bodas y Amos había aceptado la misión con entusiasmo, Cedric pidió a su padre el collar con el guardapelo que tenía grabado el emblema de la Familia Diggory para dárselo a Harry en cuanto se casaran, Amos no pudo negarselo… aunque eso significó muchas lágrimas por parte de su esposa… era la situación perfecta.

Esa tarde, Cedric y Harry irían a Londres muggle para visitar un poco la ciudad, ver películas y divertirse en la ciudad mientras Amos se ponía al corriente de la salud de su esposa, revisaba los últimos detalles de la boda de los chicos y… revisaba por última vez el contrato de matrimonio de Harry con Cedric, para poder cuidar los intereses de los chicos por supuesto.

Amos fue a Gringotts una vez más, para ser atendido por el Duende que ayudó originalmente con su investigación de deuda de vida, para revisar que todas las cláusulas del matrimonio estaban en su lugar… ni una línea más ni una letra menos que necesitará para mantener el dinero de los Potter bajo su poder.

-Esta es la copia del contrato matrimonial establecido para Cedric Amos Diggory y Harry James Potter, con fecha a celebrarse el 13 de Agosto del año en curso, con las correspondientes cláusulas, obligaciones y deberes del mismo… tengo trabajo que hacer, puede leer el contrato con calma en la oficina 7 E y avisarme si necesita algo más o desea guardar el documento.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Amos sonriendo caminando con el pergamino agarrado firme en su mano, en cuanto entro a la oficina, iluminada por luces de Hadas, puso cerrojo a la oficina y limpió sus lentes para disponerse a leer el contrato que cuidadosamente había escrito hacía unos meses.

**_Contrato Matrimonial Mágico Vinculante_ **

**_Esposo_ ** _ : Diggory, Cedric Amos _

**_Contrayente:_ ** _ Potter, Harry James. _

**_Motivo del contrato:_ ** _ Deuda de vida _

**_Validado por parte del señor Cedric Diggory:_ **

_ Diggory, Amos Cruel _

**_Validado por parte del señor Harry Potter:_ **

_ Diggory, Amos Cruel _

**_Valores aportados por la Casa Diggory_ **

  * __Casa en Ottery St Chatchpole__



  * __Apellido Diggory, Noble desde el Ministro Eldricht Diggory__


  * _Nexos con la nobleza mágica Francesa_


  * _Mago a punto de ser mayor de edad, capaz de administrar bienes y propiedades mágicas_


  * _Fondo Académico con 800 galeones al momento (capital variable, en descenso)_



**_Valores aportados por la Casa Potter_ **

  * __Casa en Godric Hollow (actualmente monumento de visita, capital deducible)__



  * __Fondo Académico sostenido por la Bóveda Black de capital variable__


  * _Fondo Académico con 800 galeones (capital variable en ascenso)_


  * _Acciones de la Tienda de Bromas de Zonko (35% de total capital)_


  * _Derechos de ganancias por las Pociones_ Crecehuesos _y_ Pociones contra resfriado común



  * _Una deuda de vida no reclamada a favor del Señor Harry James Potter, la deudora es Ginevra Weasley_


  * _Bóvedas Profundas de la Familia Potter_


  * _Casa en Cokeworth, (propiedad Muggle que sólo puede ser usada por el Señor Potter)_


  * _Bóveda de seguridad mínima a nombre de Lily Evans con 12,000 galeones al momento (capital variable, en descenso)_



**_Condiciones del matrimonio_ **

  * __El señor Harry Potter debe de aceptar la calidad de Contrayente con respecto al Señor Cedric Diggory, es decir, el señor Diggory tiene la última palabra en su relación__



  * __El Señor Harry Potter debe de mantener en todo momento fidelidad a la Casa Diggory, aún si contraviene los intereses de la Casa Potter__


  * _El Señor Potter debe servicio total a la Casa Diggory y al jefe de esta, aún si contraviene los designios de su esposo_


  * _El Señor Potter está obligado a tener cuatro hijos varones, Dos para la Casa Diggory y Dos para la casa Potter, por perpetuidad de ambas líneas sanguíneas_


  * _En caso de fallecimiento del Señor Potter antes de poder dar Herederos, se supone que las propiedades pasen a posesión de la Casa Diggory (a excepción de la casa muggle)_


  * _El Señor Potter debe de mantener en todo momento fidelidad sexual a su esposo, de lo contrario perderá derechos sobre futuros fondos_


  * _El Señor Diggory debe de mantener la salud física de su cónyuge en todo momento_


  * _El Señor Diggory debe de vivir con su cónyuge en los lugares designados por su tutor_


  * _El Señor Diggory tendrá acceso a las Bóvedas de Fondo Académico cuando sea mayor de edad y se haya graduado de Hogwarts_


  * _El Señor Diggory debe de retribuir el dinero empleado por la Casa Diggory para su arreglo matrimonial, SIN EXCEPCIONES, en oro a más tardar en un plazo no mayor a 3 años_


  * _Si el Señor Potter solicita el divorcio, pero se presume que ha incumplido cualquier punto del Contrato matrimonial su varita será partida a la mitad y perderá sus fondos, el mismo castigo es aplicable para el Señor Diggory_



El contrato cerraba cada uno de los huecos legales que pudiera tener para acceder a la fortuna Potter de manera exclusiva sin que nadie pudiera decir nada… Harry estaría bajo su control mientras no acabará Hogwarts, al igual que Cedric… mientras Cedric buscará una carrera en el Ministerio Amos podría encargarse de mantener en línea a Harry… si era necesario, lo mantendría embarazado todo el tiempo para mantenerlo tranquilo.

En el embarazo es muy difícil practicar magia porque pone en riesgo al bebé por el esfuerzo innecesario y la tensión que la magia ocasiona al cuerpo, si Harry lograba superar un embarazo y tenia otro en línea perdería habilidades mágicas porque, por falta de práctica, su magia empezaría a adaptarse a mantener un nivel para no poner en peligro al bebé… dependería en todo de él y algún día de Cedric.

Amos Diggory, era un hombre muy feliz, era un hombre muy inteligente y era un hombre asquerosamente rico… ¡RICO!, sonrió por última vez sellando el contrato hasta que Cedric cumpliera los diecisiete años para que no intentará cambiar nada y salió de la oficina entregando el contrato al Duende pidiendo que se guardará en su bóveda personal, la número 666, cuando se concluyó todo el trámite salió de Gringotts muy contento para aparecerse en su casa, donde Dobby, el nuevo Elfo de su familia, lo recibió con una limonada, su tarta favorita y le mostraba todos los adelantos que tenía para la boda.

-El amo Diggory viene muy contento ¿Hay buenas noticias?- preguntó Dobby amablemente mientras Amos comía su tarta,

-Todo está a la perfección Dobby, todo estará bien- dijo Amos sonriendo mientras el Elfo saltó con gusto, agitando sus orejas de felicidad mientras se dirigía a toda prisa a preparar la cena para los jóvenes amos que venían de regreso de Londres sin saber, que una bizarra aventura estaba por empezar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Que capítulo más malvado! ME costo un poco escribirlo... siempre he leído fics impresionantes pero me parecía un poco raro algunos cuestiones... en fin, creo que Harry si era más rico de lo que dice explicitamente la obra original... de hecho a la muerte de Sirius este tiene más dinero en su bóveda.  
> Saludos cordiales  
> Fe de erratas: Aaron se apellida Madge y no Moore... ¡Que alguien me haga ver mis errores!


	12. Boda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un vistazo a la ceremonia de Harry y Cedric, nada de regalos por favor, Amos es muy codicioso. También tenemos despedidas de solteros... espero que sean divertidas.

**Boda**

Cedric Diggory pasó su última noche de soltería en casa de su amigo Aaron acompañado de su primo Charles y del abuelo de ambos, Jethro Dean Madge, hablando de cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante y como debía de mantenerse fiel… también hablaron de manejar el dinero de Harry y como Cedric debería de pensar en abrir una cuenta en Gringotts a la que no tuvieran acceso terceros aparte de él y Harry.

-¿Y eso para qué?- preguntó Cedric confundido, pensando en cómo su padre se estaba haciendo cargo de todo y era una situación muy cómoda.

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó Charles intrigado mientras Cedric en realidad no le veía el punto pero Aaron sonrió dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-¿No me digas que vas a darle el dinero que ganaste de esos chicos por el concurso de bebidas a tu padre para que lo deposite?- dijo Aaron avergonzando a Cedric al recordar todo lo que bebió (y engaño) para ganar la colecta de 500 galeones que se apostó esa noche… uno de los asistentes quedó en calidad de muerto viviente y ahora era el tapete de bienvenida de la casa de Aaron.

-Creo que no es buena idea dárselo a mi padre- admitió Cedric mientras Aaron miró a Charles preocupado, su abuelo decidió dar una puntilla a la situación.

-Además, estoy seguro que en la boda se hará una “colecta de prosperidad” es una vieja tradición que muchos magos respetamos… guarda ese dinero junto al que tienes… uno nunca sabe cuando lo pueda ocupar- dijo Jethro mirando a Cedric con una sonrisa amable, Aaron suspiró cuando Cedric se excuso para ir al sanitario.

-Tienes razón- dijo Charles a su primo bebiendo su cerveza- está yendo a ciegas…

-Me sorprende de Amos…

-A mi también… tal vez quiera darle un respiro a Cedric… el año que viene será emocionante en muchos sentidos… El Torneo de los Tres Magos se llevará a cabo y es probable que él quiera ingresar- dijo Jethro tranquilo- a diferencia de ti que tu único objetivo en la vida es darme una muerte prematura, Cedric quiere mantener a su padre orgulloso, aún más cuando regrese a Hogwarts casado y el odio que recibirá de algunos de los alumnos de la escuela, quiere darles una buena imagen…

-¡Yo te amo abuelo!- dijo Aaron sorprendido- además con el único maestro que he tenido problemas es Snape… el mismo al que tú intentaste meter su cabeza en un caldero…

-No fue mi mejor momento....-admitió Jethro mientras Aaron lo abrazaba con fuerza

-¿Quieres que participe?- preguntó Aaron ansioso

-No podrías de todas maneras… tu doble nacionalidad confundiría al juez imparcial… además conociéndote, si la prueba es un Dragón ¡eres absolutamente capaz de montarlo para dar una vuelta al mundo!- dijo Jethro mientras Aaron se reía feliz mientras su abuelo estaba absolutamente mortificado por su respuesta, Cedric regresó con ellos mientras tomaba otra cerveza.

-Mañana será el gran día- dijo Aaron a su amigo que parecía un poco más confiado que la primera vez que se enteró de su matrimonio.

-Si, Harry y yo hemos decidido que pasaremos unos días en un hotel muggle en Essex… nos lo recomendaron mucho y está cerca de la playa… Harry nunca ha ido al mar- dijo Cedric melancólico mirando fijamente el fuego de la chimenea mientras los demás lo miraban con sonrisas felices, tal vez no sería un matrimonio tan malo.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hermione decidió que pasarían una mejor despedida de soltería para Harry en su casa, como en realidad no sabía cómo organizar una fiesta de ese tipo decidió que harían una pijamada en su casa, sus padres habían autorizado invitar a otras personas aparte de Ron y sus hermanos, también invitaron a Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Lee Jordan, el equipo completo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, Samantha Pucey, Alain Olivier y Hugo Bales.

-Sé que lo tuyo no son las fiestas, pero esto es ¡Todo un éxito!- felicitó Parvati a Hermione mientras todos, en pijamas, bailaban al ritmo de la alegre música muggle que Hermione había colocado para esa ocasión, la chica de origen muggle camino entre los invitados mientras éstos platicaban, o comían las diferentes botanas que estaban a su disposición.

-¿Cómo va todo?.-preguntó Hermione a Harry quien platicaba con Alain y Hugo- ¿te estas divirtiendo?..

-Me esta gustando todo mucho, es una fiesta preciosa ¡Muchas gracias!- dijo Harry muy feliz, Alain y Hugo sostenían vasos con refresco en sus manos, los dos lucían sus anillos de bodas, el de Alain tenía un rubí incrustado mientras el de Hugo venía con una esmeralda, Harry lucía feliz pero nervioso.

-Esto es para ti Harry, para que nunca olvides que tienes unos buenos amigos cerca… ¡No llores!.- Hermione enternecida abrazo a su amigo quien derramó unas lágrimas conmovido por la preocupación de su amiga, los otros dos presentes les dieron espacio para poder hablar en privado, Ron se acercó rápidamente para completar su grupo mientras los demás estaban animados por la fiesta.

-Es increíble verte por aquí Alain, pensé que Marcus y tú irían a América- dijo Hugo suavemente a su amigo que sonrió amable de regreso.

-Recibimos una invitación para asistir a la boda de Harry y no pudimos decir que no… además Harry y Cedric necesitarán todos los amigos que se puedan.- dijo Alain serio mirando a los jóvenes que bailaban, muy contentos, con un poco de rencor.

-Es un poco triste que algunos hayan rechazado la invitación… se siente muy feo cuando lo hacen- dijo Hugo un poco triste- cuando me casé algunos de mis amigos no fueron, porque se sentían incómodos por lo que pasaba…

-Entonces no eran tus amigos- dijo Alain mientras miraba a Hermione y Ron sacar a bailar a Harry- ahora sabes medir mejor esta situación…

-Si, es verdad… ¿Volverás a la Villa en cuanto regresemos?- preguntó Hugo mientras comía un poco de pastel

-No, Marcus me ha dado permiso de ir a mis dormitorios comunes- mencionó amablemente Alain al joven que sonrió feliz.

-Yo si vuelvo a la Villa- dijo Hugo- me he acostumbrado a los privilegios…

-Si, es verdad, extrañare el desayuno en cama todos los días…- admitió Alain mientras Bill y Charlie Weasley cargaban en hombros a Harry para dar una vuelta de honor con el arriba de todos mientras Fred y George lanzaban bengalas mágicas junto a Lee Jordan para animar el ambiente… mañana sería el gran día.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cedric respiro profundamente mientras Dobby hacía arreglos de último minuto a su ropa, unos cuantos hilos sueltos, unos detalles finos de un lado al otro… Cedric tembló de emoción mientras miraba su figura en el espejo: su cabello estaba arreglado como de costumbre, la túnica era negra con bordados color oro, la túnica llegaba hasta sus pies que estaban calzados en finas botas de piel negra, nunca en su vida se había visto tan elegante.

-No debe estar nervioso amo Cedric.- dijo Dobby desde su espalda, mantenía su ropa limpia y le daba un brillo único al mismo tiempo- su boda con el Señor Potter saldrá bien y serán muy felices…

-Gracias Dobby… ¿Los Señores Weasley sí accedieron venir?- preguntó Cedric a Dobby muy preocupado, unos días antes tanto Molly como Arthur (aunque este último más por insistencia de su esposa) se habían negado a asistir, los demás Weasley excepto Ginny por prohibición de su madre si irían a la boda… Cedric recordó con rabia las lágrimas que Harry derramó por el rechazo.

-No amo- dijo Dobby con las orejas caídas- el Señor Arthur ha mandado un presente para Harry en compensación…

-Quiero que Harry este contento, que no noté la falta de ellos, así que encárgate de avisarle al resto que mantengan ese asunto en silencio- dijo Cedric molesto mientras revisaba su túnica por última vez.

-¿Informo al Señor Amos?- preguntó Dobby mirando a Cedric,

-Si, que mi padre nos ayude en cuanto deje de hablar con el Ministro y el Director Dumbledore- dijo Cedric mientras se acomodaba la túnica por última ocasión antes de despedir a Dobby para hacer lo que le pidió.

A su boda fueron invitados los asistentes a la pijamada organizada por Hermione, ninguno de ellos vaciló su asistencia, de hecho, como símbolo de unidad llevaron en sus túnicas una flor dorada con pétalos rojos aludiendo a la casa de Gryffindor, el Ministro fue invitado por ser jefe de Amos y por quien era Harry, el Director Dumbledore fue invitado a la boda con Minerva Mcgonagall y Pomona Sprout, aunque Albus no estaba feliz por el matrimonio arreglado de Harry confiaba en Cedric para proteger al chico... se acercaba la hora.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-¿Estás segura de que todo se ve en orden?- preguntó Harry muy ansioso a Samantha quien con ayuda de Pucky daba los últimos retoques a la túnica de Harry, su túnica era blanca, con detalles bordados en color oro y negro, tenía el símbolo señorial de la casa Potter y también el símbolo señorial de la casa Diggory.

Su túnica tenía además una especie de capucha rígida de donde bajaría un velo mágico que mantendría su rostro cubierto hasta que fuera esposo de Cedric, Samantha acomodaba la capucha para no despeinar a Harry puesto que el velo no bajaba hasta que caminara por el pasillo.

-Déjame decirte Harry qué estás precioso- dijo Samantha muy emocionada, ella llevaba una túnica color plata con decorados en color rojo relativos a la Casa Pucey, Hermione usaba una túnica color añil turquesa, lisa por no tener casa señorial- ese collar de Ópalo es divino… creo que alguien te quiere mucho…

Harry usaba un collar de Ópalo pequeño, similar a una gargantilla que le daba la apariencia de una cadena en el cuello pero sólo lo hacía lucir más bello, fue un regalo de Sirius, ese collar era el mismo usado por su madre en su boda, Sirius lo resguardo en su bóveda y por medio de los Señores Scamander pudo ser ocupado, de hecho los Scamander estaban en la boda tomando fotografías para Sirius, cuando Amos se enteró de esto los cambiaron de un asiento ordinario a uno de honor, ¡El magizoólogo más importante del mundo mágico en la boda de su hijo!

-¿Los Señores Weasley al final si vinieron?- preguntó ansioso Harry mientras alisaba su túnica una vez más por nervios.

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo Hermione entrando a la habitación, estaba hermosa con su túnica añil turquesa- este debe de ser el mejor día de tú vida, nada más importa…

-Esta bien… la capucha es extraña.-dijo Harry mientras miraba su reflejo con admiración

-Es extraña y mágica- dijo Samantha- detecta si eres virgen o no…

-¡Ahora entiendo a lo que se refería Aaron!- dijo Hermione impresionada mientras Harry se sonrojó profundamente ante la risa de las chicas, un toque en la puerta sonó, era Aaron.

-Ya es hora- dijo el joven mientras se retiraba y las chicas preparaban a Harry, era la hora.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry sintió como si sus piernas se volvieran gelatina con cada paso que daban, el velo había aparecido en la capucha desde el momento en que Cedric había volteado a verlo desde el final de pasillo nupcial, acompañado de Albus Dumbledore se dirigía lentamente a su destino… Samantha y Hermione avanzaban frente a él con absoluta elegancia, los invitados se colocaron de pie haciendo una guardia solemne a su paso.

Harry mantenía un agarre sobre el brazo de Dumbledore firme pero no comprometedor "No era el lugar del Profesor Dumbledore" pensó con desagrado Harry mientras pensaba en las hermosas palabras que Sirius le había escrito cuando le mando el collar de Ópalo de su madre… en lo mucho que deseaba que fuera feliz, en cómo era amado y que pasará lo que pasará, Sirius siempre sería su Padrino y por lo tanto siempre contaba con él.

Antes de lo esperado Harry llegó al lado de Cedric que estiró su mano para tomar la suya. Harry no vacilo en colocar su mano sobre la suya mientras Cedric miró al Director un poco desafiante cuando este no dejó ir a Harry por un momento, Aaron tosió para aliviar el momento de incomodidad pero Dumbledore aún parecía evaluar la situación, así que el Abuelo de Aaron y el padre de Samantha Anthony Pucey carraspearon para indicarle al Director que era suficiente.

Cedric miró a Harry con nervios pero una sonrisa dulce en el rostro, tomo su brazo y lo sujeto fuerte contra él, con las manos unidas, Harry sintió enrojecer mientras el Oficiante del matrimonio se colocaba frente ellos para iniciar la boda con un gesto de sus manos y Harry solo pudo pensar en lo feliz que se sentía en esos momentos, apretó la mano de Cedric con nervios mientras prestaba atención a la ceremonia que definiría su destino…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

La ceremonia terminó unos veinte minutos después sin ningún incidente y eso incluyó por supuesto el beso que sellaba el compromiso entre la nueva pareja de casados, fue un beso tierno, calculado, casto, Harry se sujetó de los hombros de su nuevo esposo mientras éste sujetaba su cintura, después de que ambos se dejaron de besar se presentaron frente al público que aplaudía cortésmente por ambos, Tina Scamander sacaba fotos sin parar para poder llevarse las a Sirius, mientras Cornelius Crouch daba una conmovedora entrevista al  _ Profeta _ de cómo había seguido con cuidado esta historia de amor…

-Se ven felices- dijo Aaron a Ron que junto a sus compañeros de casa seguía aplaudiendo para animar a Harry.

-Espero que este bien todo- respondió Ron mirando a la feliz pareja salir por el pasillo seguido por Amos y los demás invitados los seguían a la carpa aledaña donde el banquete comenzaba a servirse para felicidad de todos… el puente más grande se había cruzado y por el baile feliz de Harry y Cedric como recién casados donde ambos habían lucido las más hermosas y felices sonrisas en sus rostros, parecía que había sido un buen cruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intente, con todas mis fuerzas, hacer una ceremonia apropiada pero no me sale, NOP; nomas no puedo... tal vez es por eso que de todas las bodas a las que he ido, en ninguna me he podido quedar despierta... eso incluye la boda de mi hermana.  
> Saludos Cordiales


	13. Conversaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pláticas algo comunes... Cedric Diggory es más defensivo de lo que parece.

**Conversaciones**

Ron estaba sentado en la misma mesa que sus hermanos, todos los varones de la casa Weasley habían asistido a la boda, los gemelos Weasley hablaban felizmente con Lee Jordan quien comía felizmente los platillos servidos… Bill y Charlie se sorprendieron cuando las copas se rellenaban solas pero con bebidas adecuadas a la edad de su ocupante,

-Es una boda muy bien organizada- declaró Bill muy sorprendido a Charlie que bebía su cerveza muy alegre, Bill brindó con su copa mientras miraba a Harry y Cedric bailar otro poco con los invitados, Harry bailaba con Parvati mientras Cedric lo hacía con Aaron, Samantha bailaba con Neville (aunque cada vez que la pisaba ella no ponía buena cara) mientras Hermione bailaba con Charle y Hugo, la bruja estaba muy nerviosa pero el matrimonio fue muy amable con ella.

-¿Mamá nos hablará cuando regresemos?- preguntó Ron preocupado, para poder ir a la boda él y los gemelos tuvieron que escapar en la noche con la ayuda de Bill y Charlie, Percy no tuvo problemas porque él fue en representación de su jefe y no había pretextos a su asistencia… decir que Percy amó estar en esa boda con tanta gente de prestigio fue una subestimación.

-Claro que sí, está contando las horas para poder gritarles por haber venido pese a su negativa- dijo Bill con una sonrisa, Ron parecía preocupado- No te preocupes Ron, Charlie y yo los apoyaremos…

-Es que mamá no entiende… si no veníamos Harry… estoy seguro que nunca nos perdonaría por no haber venido… hubieras visto su cara cuando Mamá le regresó la invitación a su boda sin abrir… creerías que alguien había muerto… ya que no pudimos evitarlo Hermione y yo queremos seguir a su lado para que no le hagan daño… ¿Acaso actuamos mal?

-No Ron, eres un verdadero amigo y mamá debe de darse cuenta que ella necesita tener un enfoque más político respecto a esta situación en lugar de tratar de controlar todo lo que tenga a la mano, es nuestra madre pero necesita saber que no puede controlarlo todo… y definitivamente lo que pasó con Harry era una de las últimas cosas que podía controlar- dijo Bill seriamente mientras Charlie asentía con su cabeza.

-Mamá nos ama con fiereza que de eso no te quede ninguna duda, de hecho ama de igual manera a Harry y creo que una parte de ella esta dolida porque Harry le estaba restando autoridad a su persona cuando empezó a tomar en serio su relación con Cedric… pero es que míralos- Charlie señaló al nuevo matrimonio fundido en una danza lenta, Harry recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Cedric mientras esté abrazaba su cintura y su barbilla descansaba en la parte superior de la cabeza de Harry- son tan dulces que dan asco…

-Eso si- admitió Ron un poco más contento, tomó su cerveza de mantequilla mientras miraba a Lavander hacer el tonto entre Dean y Seamus, se sacudió su túnica de gala color vino (regalo de Aaron) y se dirigió a la pista de baile, Charlie y Bill se sonrieron: Ron era un buen chico, un gran amigo y tenía amigos con mucho dinero.

-Va a matarnos mamá en cuanto regresemos ¿verdad?- preguntó Charlie mientras ahora bebía un Whisky de fuego.

-Que no te quede ninguna duda- aclaro Bill mientras bebía su cerveza con ansiedad pero al mirar a sus hermanos junto a sus amigos sonreír no puedo evitar pensar que no se habían equivocado en lo más mínimo…

-Bueno, valió la pena- dijo Charlie suavemente antes de aceptar la oferta de baile de una chica cercana, Samantha sacó a Bill a bailar y el resto de la tarde se fue en un santiamén divertido… había valido la pena.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Minerva y Albus se retiraron temprano de la celebración, ante Harry actuaron bastante cordiales, pero el joven de ojos verdes se dio rápidamente cuenta de cómo trataban a Cedric y con indicaciones para Dobby los fue relegando a una mesa cada vez alejada de ellos dos, en honor de la verdad, la profesora Sprout no fue más que amable con la pareja y es por ese motivo que había sido invitada a la mesa de los Bale donde fue recibida con alegría y cordialidad.

-Fue una boda preciosa Potter- dijo Minerva con cordialidad a los esposos, ambos tenían las manos entrelazadas frente a ella, y apretando su agarre al notar su incomodidad, cuando se despidieron.

-Gracias profesora- dijo Harry con una sonrisa- espero que tengan un buen viaje… ¿recibió mi lechuza sobre el cambio de materia?

-Si Señor Potter..

-PotterDiggory- corrigió Harry rápidamente- he decidido usar también el apellido de mi esposo…

-Como decía Señor  _ PotterDiggory,  _ la profesora Bubbage está encantada de recibirlo en su clase… su nuevo horario estará disponible en cuanto lleguen- dijo Minerva con una sonrisa un poco más alegre, Albus miró a la pareja en silencio un momento antes de que Cedric tomará la palabra.

-Estaremos bien Profesor Dumbledore, cuidare bien de mi esposo…

-No dudo de sus sentimientos nobles, pero dudo que esta sea una buena edad para iniciar una familia o para saber si puede cuidar de Harry o no- dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente mientras Cedric abría los ojos desmesuradamente, a cada palabra, pareciendo cada vez más molesto.

-Usted no está en posición de decirme nada respecto a cuidado de Harry- dijo Cedric en voz baja, tratando de no crear una escena, mientras lo miraba fijamente- Harry me ha platicado todo lo que sufrió con su parientes… todo el maltrato y el abuso… nada de eso usted lo detuvo… no me venga a dar sermones de algo que usted no hizo…

Albus quedó de piedra ante la ferocidad de Cedric ante lo que Harry había pasado: el director sabía perfectamente que toda su vida se arrepentiría de dejar a Harry al cuidado de sus tíos, cuyas negligencias eran terribles y habían afectado en algunos aspectos la vida de Harry… recordaba a la perfección la carta de Sirius donde lo responsabilizaba de toda esta situación: si Albus hubiera mantenido un buen control sobre Harry no tendría ningún problema de un matrimonio tan temprano, ni todas las demás cosas que los Dursley le habían hecho pasar, la carta de Sirius tenía una o varias maldiciones anexadas.

-Me disculpo Señor Diggory, tiene la razón, mis errores pesaran sobre mi conciencia mucho tiempo… espero que aprenda de ellos usted- dijo Albus mientras Cedric relajaba su postura y con una sonrisa sincera pudo responder.

-Dedicaré mi vida a hacer feliz a mi esposo… nada me interesa más- dijo Cedric mientras Harry se despedía finalmente de Minerva y se acercaba a su esposo, este respondía con la sonrisa más enorme del mundo antes de apresarlo en sus brazos y besar su frente con ternura, y como diría Charlie Weasley, daban asco.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Tus padres saben que te quedas en mi casa ¿verdad Hermione?- preguntó Samantha a la joven bruja mientras se sentaba un momento a comer y beber algo, Aaron estaba jugando las cartas con Lee Jordan y los Weasley, lo bueno es que no apostaban nada.

-Si, muchas gracias otra vez por ofrecerme tu casa Sam.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- no estoy segura de que la Señora Weasley me vea con buenos ojos ahora…

-Es una mujer muy controladora- dijo Samantha negando con la cabeza- si sigue así tendrá un aneurisma un día de estos… ¡La vida no siempre se controla!

-Si, pero ella no lo ve así, cree que lo que hicimos fue una afrenta contra su autoridad- dijo Hermione un poco triste.

-Esta boda es feliz es porque logramos repeler todos sus intentos de controlar esto… mejor así, ya se le pasará- dijo Samantha con una enorme sonrisa, mientras su padre se alejaba de una bruja francesa que parecía estar muy ebria.

-¿Qué tienen estas copas?- dijo Anthony Pucey oliendo su copa- ¡Ya van tres brujas ebrias hoy!

-Están detrás de tu dinero- aseguró Samantha mientras se llenaba la boca de comida, su padre la miró con una ceja alzada antes de reír.

-No mi amor, recuerda que cambié mi testamento y para acceder a mi dinero tu tienes que estar muerta primero…- dijo con calma mientras su hija la miraba con reprobación.

-¿Por qué siempre debo estar muerta?- dijo Samantha con una sonrisa mientras Hermione reía.

-¡Para el drama hija mía! - se rió Anthony antes de mirar a Hermione- mi hija me ha dicho que eres la bruja más brillante de tu generación, aunque desconozco a la familia de tu apellido ¿no eres de Inglaterra…?

-Mmm, bueno…

-Es nacida de muggles, papá- dijo Samantha mientras agarraba otro bocadillo y Hermione miraba ansiosa a Anthony, este la miró con curiosidad antes de sonreír.

-Eso explica por que no conozco nada de tu familia- dijo Anthony amablemente- no te preocupes, yo no creo en ninguna tontería de la “pureza de la sangre” ve a los Crabe o los Goyle… una parte de sus genes retrocedieron en la evolución para poder traer al mundo semejantes chimpancés…

La boda se detuvo un momento mientras la escandalosa risa de Hermione se escuchaba en toda la carpa, todo mundo se rió con ella por un momento… aunque nadie sabía de qué se reía.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Albus y Minerva se aparecieron en la Madriguera en cuanto salieron de la boda, Ginny Weasley estaba sentada en la entrada de su casa con un rostro que delataba su mal humor, en cuanto los dos profesores llegaron ella los saludo con un gesto vago mientras ella se iba del lugar.

-No parece feliz- comentó Albus a Minerva que lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-La señorita Weasley ha estado enamorada del Señor Potter desde que lo conoció… supongo que está dolida de su matrimonio- dijo Minerva mientras entraban a la cocina de los Weasley- Buenas tardes Molly…

-Buenas tardes Profesora Mcgonagall… Profesor Dumbledore- saludo Molly a los recién llegados- ¿Quieren una limonada?

-Gracias Molly- dijo Minerva aceptando la bebida, Albus hizo lo mismo mientras comía unas galletas que la mujer pelirroja le acercó.

-Entonces… ¿se han casado?- preguntó Molly dividida entre el enojo y la tristeza, Minerva asintió mientras Albus la miraba con profundidad.

-Debiste ir Molly- dijo el director suavemente mientras la bruja se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-¡Pensé que si no iba trataría de detener la boda!- se lamentó Molly mientras Minerva le palmeaba con amabilidad su brazo.

-Esos chicos estaban decididos… parece que han tenido oportunidad de conocerse y establecerse-dijo Minerva amablemente.- dudo que haya alguien quien pudiera detenerlos ahora…

-¿Estaba feliz Harry?- preguntó Molly limpiándose las lágrimas, Minerva asintió con la cabeza, Albus bebió su limonada antes de tomar la palabra.

-Es momento de dejarlos vivir su vida, me temo que estamos más allá de poder tomar una decisión… Ron y Hermione han visto la situación de una manera más política, han hecho lo correcto al apoyar a Harry, ambos serán su apoyo ante las injusticias…- dijo Albus mientras Molly parecía molesta- creo que es hora que intentes apoyarlos y no presionarlos…

Molly resopló mientras les servía un poco más de limonada, los profesores aceptaron las bebidas para no molestar a la mujer, pero los dos sabían que su consejo había caído en oídos sordos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, entramos a la etapa donde serán una pareja casada... quiero que sepan que cada vez es más divertido este fic... ya veremos que pasa...   
> Saludos Cordiales


	14. Noche de bodas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La esperada noche que reúne a dos amantes

**Noche de bodas**

-Necesitas calmarte- dijo Samantha mientras ayudaba a Harry a quitarse la parte más elaborada de su atuendo, la túnica de boda debería de estar presentable para la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno posterior a la noche de bodas… donde los familiares y amigos cercanos despedían a los novios para su luna de miel.

Ron y los Weasley se despidieron esa misma noche, ya habían desafiado suficiente su suerte al escapar para la boda, cosa que Harry y Cedric agradecieron profundamente, así que ellos se despidieron con buenos deseos para Harry y varias advertencias para Cedric respecto al cuidado de su amigo, Ron le dio no menos de tres abrazos asegurando que estaba a una lechuza de distancia y que se verían en el campeonato de Quidditch cuando ellos los alcanzaran.

-Se la teoría detrás de esto, gracias a ti y a Hermione.- dijo acusadoramente Harry mientras Samantha se reía de él en su cara- pero otra cosa es la práctica…

-Cedric cuidara bien de ti- afirmó Samantha mientras acomodaba la túnica de Harry en un maniquí establecido para ello y él se encontraba detrás de un biombo- toma esto, se supone que debes vestir esto y que sólo Cedric puede verlo, así que ya me voy…

-¿Qué debo hacer si me entra el pánico?- gritó Harry a Samantha antes de que ella cerrara la puerta.

-No le grites y no le pegues… cierra los ojos y aguanta… en realidad creo que no te entrará pánico- dijo dudando Samantha mientras guardaba silencio momentáneamente- Vas a estar bien Harry, estamos hablando de Cedric…

La puerta se cerró mientras Harry desenvuelve la ropa que le había entregado su amiga a él: era una túnica de gasa color blanca, que una vez colocada sobre su cuerpo no ocultaba nada del mismo, es más, daba la ligera sensación (morbosa sensación) de que era una belleza a punto de ser profanada, Harry se miró al espejo con la boca abierta de impresión… por lo menos podría dormir sin esa cosa cuando todo acabara… se puso tan rojo que sentía como despedía calor su cuerpo mientras quitaba su mirada del espejo frente a él.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Debes de ser gentil con él- dijo Anthony Pucey a Cedric mientras este asentía un poco sonrojado- independientemente de que es virgen, es un niño de catorce años… se que hace unos ayeres no significaba nada pero hay que tenerlo en cuenta ahora…

-Tu padre debería de cumplir estas funciones ¿donde carajos anda?- preguntó molesto Jethro mientras Anthony niega con la cabeza como si preguntara algo que todo mundo sabe.

-Quiere despedir adecuadamente a los invitados- dijo Cedric nervioso mientras recordaba que tanto él como Harry decidieron retirarse temprano a sus habitaciones porque los nervios los estaban consumiendo.

-Bien.... Harry tiene todo derecho a decir no- dijo Jethro serio- nada de rechazar su negativa… trata de que sea una experiencia agradable…

-¿Van a tener hijos ya?- preguntó Anthony mientras Cedric negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.-Bien, te recomiendo que Harry beba la poción anticonceptiva antes de cualquier cosa… por ahora deben fiarse de eso, cuando vayan al mundo muggle compra condones… les dará protección extra sin necesidad de tener a la mano siempre la poción…

-¿Harry no puede tomar una poción de larga duración?- preguntó Cedric tímidamente mientras Jethro lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Claro, si lo quieres dejar infertil- dijo duramente el anciano- tiene catorce años, usa los condones que te recomienda Anthony… no lo hieras antes de tiempo…

-Pero si les come las ansias- dijo Anthony- con eso de tener hijos rápidos y todo eso, ve a que lo chequen a San Mungo antes, está muy flaco para ser algo normal… 

-Está bien- suspiró el joven- es hora…

-Bien, buena suerte- deseo Jethro mientras se acomodaba la túnica para salir de ahí- Aaron y yo vendremos mañana a despedirlos… 

-Gracias por todo- se despidió Cedric mientras aflojaba su túnica principal, Anthony le hizo un gesto vago con las cabeza como despedida, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Cedric cuando regresó de repente.

-Nada de nervios, finge que sabes más de lo que aparentas para que él no se ponga nervioso.. esto es una experiencia, asegúrate que sea una buena experiencia.

La puerta se cerró y Cedric nunca tuvo más ganas de correr que en ese momento.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cuando Cedric entró a la habitación que ahora compartiría con Harry lo recibió la más bella imagen que nunca había visto, el joven cansado de esperarlo (y probablemente por toda la tensión de la boda) estaba recostado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, vistiendo la túnica de gasa que se había recogido pecaminosamente sobre sus muslos casi llegando hasta sus partes íntimas: era una imagen que incitaba al pecado.

Cedric trago saliva y aflojo sus pantalones mientras abría la camisa que traía puesta, afortunadamente tenía la manía de no usar zapatos dentro de su habitación, así que ya no tenía las botas, se acercó lentamente a la cama, vaciló por un momento como acercarse a Harry…

Miró de nuevo a su esposo estar ahí, como expuesto para su satisfacción plena, angelicalmente pero sensualmente también, era pureza y pecado… y entonces Cedric lo comprendió: por eso eran tan duros con él, si nadie lo hubiese presionado como lo hicieron el resto de los demás con él se hubiera lanzado encima de Harry… tragó saliva, sería una tentación difícil de soportar pero, pensó un poco más conciliador, Harry ya era su esposo y si esta era una buena experiencia podría repetirse más seguido.

-Harry- musitó suavemente Cedric a su joven pareja, suavemente acaricio su mejilla para despertarlo, Harry suspiró un poco cansado pero abrió los ojos lentamente, Cedric estaba a un lado de él, mirándolo con adoración, Harry se sonrojo ante esa mirada mientras Cedric se acercó lentamente a besarle, Harry recibió el beso con gusto mientras Cedric se colocaba suavemente sobre él, las manos de Cedric tocaron los costados de Harry tratando de no incomodar al joven.

-Lamento haberme quedado dormido.-suspiró Harry mientras Cedric bajaba sus labios a su cuello- estaba muy cansado…

-Lo sé, yo siento exactamente lo mismo…- dijo Cedric mientras besaba su cuello con reverencia, Harry alzó sus brazos para sostener los hombros de Cedric, esto provocó que el mayor se colocará por completo encima de él, Harry instintivamente abrió sus piernas para darle espacio haciendo que sus ingles se rozaran entre ellos… ambos gimieron de placer- Espera…

-No, por favor continua- sollozó Harry mientras besaba su mentón en un intento de recuperar la atención de Cedric, este regreso a sus labios mientras Harry cerraba sus piernas sobre las caderas de Cedric, este tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para separarse de Harry mientras respiraba profundamente.

-Debes de tomar la poción- dijo Cedric mirándolo, su esposo estaba con el cabello revuelto, las mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca, la túnica se había atascado en sus caderas, Cedric tuvo que cerrar los ojos antes de hacer algo más- debes de tomar la poción para no quedar embarazado…

Harry vaciló brevemente antes de que Cedric lo hiciera sentarse mientras él seguía entre sus piernas y se besaban con ferocidad, Harry quedó sin aire mientras intentaba sujetarse a Cedric con desesperación, su esposo se separó besando sus labios suavemente, casi casto, Harry gemía por la pérdida pero pronto se sobrepuso cuando Cedric lo abrazó con fuerza, Harry pudo ocultar su rostro en el cuello de Cedric.

-Voy por la poción- murmuró Harry después de un tiempo, Cedric se bajó a un lado de él, quedando en la cama mientras Harry sacudía un poco la cabeza para volver en sí y dirigirse a la mesita cerca de la ventana de su habitación para beber el líquido que les había dejado horas antes Dobby, Harry la tragó de golpe, no tenía sabor pero si una consistencia pastosa, el chico bebió un poco de agua para quitarse la sensación de ello en la boca.

-Ven aquí- murmuró Cedric mientras Harry se acercaba a él, Cedric estaba sentado al borde la cama ya sin la camisa y con los pantalones desabrochados, Harry fue abrazado por Cedric con reverencia mientras él se derretía en el gesto, Cedric lo volvió a besar mientras tomaba la túnica de Harry y la levantaba lentamente de su cuerpo, Harry alzó los brazos permitiendo que la túnica se fuera de su cuerpo,

Cedric casi se atraganta, Harry estaba completamente desnudo debajo de la túnica, se notaba un poco tímido pero cuando Cedric lo tomó se la nuca para devorar sus labios este no retrocedió, ambos deseaban con fuerza lo que estaba a punto de suceder, Harry peleó con los pantalones y boxer de Cedric para poder ver a su esposo en todo su esplendor.

Cedric acostó a Harry en la cama con delicadeza, mientras acercaba el lubricante a sus dedos, Harry respiraba pesadamente, como si tuviera una fiebre muy intensa, Cedric miraba nebulosamente la imagen… pronto se empezaron a preparar para el siguiente paso, Cedric perdió la noción del tiempo mientras preparaba la entrada virgen del chico que gemía entre dolor y placer cuando Cedric penetraba sus cuerpo con sus dedos pero al mismo tiempo besaba sus pezones, Harry no podía concentrarse en una sola cosa, era demasiado abrumador todo.

Cedric paró de dilatarlo, se levantó por un momento para volver a verlo y Harry era la definición exacta de la lujuria, Cedric respiró profundamente antes de bajar por su cuerpo, para dedicarse a besar cada parte de su piel con amor… cuando llegó al tatuaje que simboliza su fertilidad lo beso suavemente, haciendo a Harry temblar y suspirar de placer.

-Dedicaré toda mi vida a hacerte el hombre más feliz del mundo…- dijo Cedric con determinación.

-Y yo honraré nuestro compromiso toda nuestra vida- dijo Harry con amor mientras Cedric alcanzaba su boca y lo besaba una vez más antes de penetrar su cuerpo… Harry, junto a Cedric, no supo más esa noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El resumen del capítulo me salió más poético de lo que pude escribir... aún no puedo escribir bien los asuntos más íntimos... soy rara, lo sé.  
> Saludos Cordiales


	15. Campeonato de Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un momento de diversión... en el Campeonato de Quiddicht

**Campeonato de Quidditch**

La familia Weasley desayunaba silenciosamente la mañana que iban a ir al Campeonato de Quidditch, tal vez esto se debía a que Ron y Bill no estaban en casa mientras Charlie y Percy seguían dormidos, mientras sólo los gemelos y Ginny tomaban su desayuno con su padre en completo y educado silencio.

Molly estaba furiosa, especialmente con sus hijos mayores que habían apoyado a Ron y los gemelos para ir a la boda de los Diggory, ninguno de los dos mostró arrepentimiento y de hecho Bill tomó una posición más activa al respecto, declarando a su madre que necesitaba aflojar el control que deseaba tener con toda su familia, Molly en represalia le dijo a Arthur que no le diera un boleto para asistir al evento, Bill tomó sus cosas y acompañó a Ron a casa de Aaron quién también le proporcionó refugio y un boleto más para el evento.

-Ya casi es hora- dijo Arthur comprobando que llevaba todas la cosas que iban a necesitar, los gemelos salían en completo orden sin emitir ninguna sospecha y es que, previniendo que su hermano se iba, mandaron con Ron toda la existencia de caramelos  _ longuilongos _ para poder vender durante el evento, Aaron le regaló unos a Crabe hacía unas noches y según su apreciación eran todo un éxito.

-Deben de darse prisa, iré por sus útiles ahora que están en el juego, no se cuanto dure el partido pero así nos aseguraremos de que tengan sus cosas a tiempo- dijo Molly a su familia mientras se acomodaba las mochilas para ir de excursión, Molly besó a su esposo y les dio indicaciones a los niños.

-Nos vemos de regreso… traeré a Ron y a Bill a casa- dijo Arthur en un tono que no admitía reclamos, Molly se enojó un poco pero le mando un paquete de galletas para ellos, pronto los Weasley se pusieron a caminar.

-¿Iremos andando?- preguntó Ginny a su padre mientras se ponía a su mismo nivel, los gemelos cerraron el grupo desde la retaguardia mientras hacían cuentas mentales de cuánto podrían ganar ese verano con sus caramelos.

-No, sólo llegaremos a la colina para usar un  _ Traslador _ que nos llevará al lugar, pero tiene que ser en un lugar retirado para que los muggles no nos vean.- dijo Arthur sencillo, guardaron silencio un momento antes de que Fred rompiera el mismo.

-¿De verdad vas a traer a Ron y Bill?

-Si, ya hablé con tu hermano y ambos acordaron regresar a casa lo que resta de las vacaciones… también quedé de acuerdo con que tú madre debe de bajar su control- dijo Arthur serio- me rompió el corazón no poder ir a la boda de Harry después de tan atenta invitación así que es momento de empezar a arreglar la relación…

Siguieron andando otro buen rato, cada vez estaban un poco más cansados pero pronto se acercaron a su destino, Arthur miró alrededor para asegurarse de estar solos mientras al mismo tiempo sus hijos tomaban un descanso merecido después de tan larga caminata.

-¡Arthur! ¡Por aquí!- saludó alegremente Amos, usando un nuevo traje de camping con botas y todo, Arthur se acercó a saludar cuando Cedric bajó de un árbol de un salto con una sonrisa- ¿Ya conocen a mi hijo Cedric?

-Buenos días señor Weasley- saludo Cedric cortésmente frío, Arthur vaciló un poco su sonrisa pero lo mantuvo por el bien de la convivencia, Cedric se movió debajo del árbol al escuchar ruidos y lo hizo justo a tiempo para atrapar a Harry que bajó del árbol con un aullido de risa, Cedric lo cargó de la cintura para darle una vuelta completa mientras Harry, feliz y burbujeante, pedía frenéticamente que lo bajará.

-¡Hola!- saludaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo a la pareja que interrumpió su diversión para saludar a los gemelos.

-¡Hola!- saludo de regreso Harry, miró brevemente a Arthur y le dirigió una sonrisa triste con un tenue hola, mientras a Ginny no le dirigió la mirada en absoluto al notar su aversión a Cedric.

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo- comentó Arthur sonriendo mientras miraba a los demás, Ginny cruzó los brazos molesta mientras Harry arreglaba la ropa de Cedric de imperfecciones que notaba, justo como Molly lo haría con Arthur cosa que hizo sonreír a los gemelos divertidos.-Aún no hemos tenido tiempo de buscar el Traslador…

-No te preocupes, Cedric lo encontró hace rato- dijo Amos muy alegre, Harry se acercó a su suegro extendiendo su capa de viaje mientras Amos lo recibía con una sonrisa cariñosa- ¿No es el cónyuge de mi hijo un encanto? ¡No ha sido más que atentó desde que regresaron ayer por la noche…!

-Usted no ha sido más que amable conmigo- repuso Harry sonrojado- si no fuera por usted no podríamos llegar al campeonato a tiempo…

-¿Por qué no podrían llegar a tiempo?- preguntó Arthur amable mientras Harry lo miraba con un poco de desconfianza

-El señor Madge no pudo ir por nosotros porque tuvo que revisar a sus empleados en su finca en Golden Hill, parece que hubo un problema con unos Abraxas y hubo heridos- dijo Cedric tranquilamente mientras sujetaba a Harry por la cintura- en cuanto avisamos a mi padre nos dijo del Traslador cerca de casa, así que regresamos ayer por la noche…

-Harry hizo una cena deliciosa… ¡Dobby no cocina tan rico!- dijo Amos orgulloso mientras Harry bajaba la cabeza halagado, Arthur frunció un poco el ceño al pensar como Molly se enfadaría por tener a Harry haciendo labores domésticas.

-Bien… es casi la hora- comentó vacilante Arthur a los demás mientras se preparaban para irse, los gemelos entablaron plática con el feliz matrimonio mientras Ginny los miraba a la distancia molesta: se sentía traicionada por sus hermanos, por que ellos ya sabían cuáles eran sus sentimientos por Harry y, a su parecer, ellos no respetaban eso- Preparémonos…

Cedric se acercó junto a Harry y los gemelos al Traslador, Fred y George lograron colocar a su hermana a su lado, lejos de Harry y Cedric mientras Amos se colocó al lado de Arthur y este tomaba lugar junto a su hija, todos tocaron la bota vieja, mientras en voz baja Arthur decía una cuenta regresiva… un gancho los jaló a todos del estómago y el Traslador hizo su trabajo, tirandolos en el campo de llegada de los trasladores, Harry casi cae al piso pero fue sujetado por Cedric, los Gemelos y Ginny estaba en el piso mientras Amos y Arthur parecían un poco despeinados pero no aturdidos. 

-Desde Ottery St Catchpole se ha llegado con puntualidad- dijo un mago con barba azulada de varios días, mientras Arthur y Amos platicaban con él, Harry platicaba con los gemelos.

-¿Todo listo para su venta?- preguntó Harry divertido a los gemelos que afirmaban con enormes sonrisas su respuesta.

-¡Si!- dijo Fred emocionado- Aaron recibió todo el cargamento y nos confirmó vía lechuza que nos lo entrega hoy en antes de empezar el partido… ha difuminado el rumor de como los caramelos es una broma imbatible y cree que tendremos buenas ventas…

-¡Me alegró mucho!- comentó Harry feliz por sus amigos mientras Cedric parecía contento pero un poco preocupado, sin embargo, pronto tuvieron que despedirse, porque mientras los Weasley irían a un lugar a establecer su campamento, los Diggory tomarían camino hacía unas carpas especiales compradas por los Pucey, con eso en mente, todos se despidieron.

Harry tomó de la mano a Cedric mientras miraban sorprendidos la algarabía que se presentaba frente a ellos y pronto notaron, como Amos hábilmente señalo, que mientras más rica era la familia más extravagante se veía sus “tiendas”: en la tienda de los Malfoy tenían pavorreales blancos con torres encima de sus tiendas, los Bale tenían fuentes de oro que en dejaban caer galeones de oro cada cierto tiempo y cuando llegaron a la Tienda de los Pucey, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

Los Pucey no solo habían levantado una casa veraniega, ellos tenían una piscina donde en ese momento tanto Hermione como Samantha nadaban felices.

-¡Harry!- saludó Hermione feliz mientras se acercaba a la orilla, el joven mago se arrodillo junto a la piscina mientras Cedric saludaba a Samantha con un gesto de su mano- ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!

-No pudo ir por nosotros el Señor Jethro ayer- dijo Harry mientras Hermione recibía una toalla de Pucky, Samantha siguió nadando un rato mientras Cedric, Harry y Hermione platicaban al filo de la piscina. Amos se retiró del lugar, pese a la invitación de Samantha, alegando que aún tenía que resolver unos detalles de su trabajo y después de una palmada cariñosa en los hombros de Cedric y Harry, se apareció del lugar.

-¿Aún no llega Aaron y los Weasley?- preguntó Cedric después de un rato mientras Samantha salía de la piscina secándose el cuerpo y su cabello, Hermione ya había entrado para tomar una ducha- ¿Van a compartir tu “tienda”?

-Llegarán pasado el mediodía- explicó Samantha- el incidente con los Abraxas es parcialmente culpa de Aaron… y si, vamos a compartir la tienda… quería una más grande pero mi papá dijo que había ya exagerado con la piscina...

-¿Los volvió a soltar?- preguntó Cedric con una mueca de disgusto mientras hablaba de los Abraxas, caballos gigantes y alados, enormes, fuertes y peligrosos si no hay una mano fuerte detrás de ellos, mientras Samantha asentía con la cabeza.

-Creo que quería montar uno para enseñarle a Ron que no eran peligrosos y según me contó mi padre Bill tuvo que salvar a su hermano en una escoba unas horas después…- explicó Samantha mientras Cedric negaba con la cabeza como si tuviera certeza de que esa situación era peor de lo comentado, Cedric estaba sentado en una silla junto a la piscina con Harry sentado en su regazo, el joven de ojos verdes dormitaba ligeramente.

-Deja a Harry descansar.- dijo Cedric a Samantha cuando ella lo iba a sacudir del hombro- llegamos tarde anoche a casa, hizo la cena y dejó la cocina impecable porque hoy es el día de descanso de Dobby y papá se iba a quedar solo con el desastre…

-¿Dobby descansa?- preguntó Samantha un poco confundida, ella ya conocía al nuevo Elfo doméstico de la casa Diggory,

-Dobby es un Elfo libre, trabaja para nosotros por un galeón al mes y un día de descanso cada 30 días- dijo Cedric encogiéndose de hombros- es amigo de Harry, según él es alguien confiable y mi padre necesitaba toda la ayuda posible desde lo de mi madre…

Cedric se cayó por un momento mientras apretaba a Harry contra él por un momento, Samantha giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, incomoda, ella sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba la señora Diggory y según su padre le había dicho no estaba nada bien, con todo el asunto de la boda nadie mencionaba ese tema como si fuera tabú, por lo doloroso que era, y muchas veces Harry cambiaba de tema rápidamente para no molestar a su esposo.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó vacilante Samantha mientras Cedric jugaba distraído con el cabello de Harry, evitó mirar a Samantha quien se sentó en otra silla dando la espalda a Cedric para darle oportunidad de componerse y contestar.

-No va a mejorar- dijo suavemente Cedric con un toque de lágrimas en su voz- cada vez empeora más… alucina y sus alucinaciones son cada vez peores…

-Lo siento mucho Cedric- dijo Samantha muy conmovida- sé lo que se siente perder a tu madre así…

-Tu mamá también estaba enferma ¿no es así?- preguntó Cedric triste mientras la bruja asentía triste.

-Mi madre se llamaba Esther Judea, era la última heredera de su apellido, la última sangre pura original de Israel… sus padres eran primos hermanos y dice mi padre que eso “pudrió” la sangre de su familia… ahora sabemos que ella padecía una forma extrema de Esquizofrenia… cuando se mató ella gritaba que iba detrás de un “ Snorkack  de  cuernos arrugados”... fue un día duro… mi padre no ha sido más que amor y cordura para mi…

-¿Es hereditario?- preguntó Cedric con ansia.

-Si, pero afortunadamente yo no lo padezco… aunque debo de vigilar a mis futuros hijos… hablando de hijos… ¿Que tanto te diviertes con Harry?

Cedric supo de inmediato que esa era la forma en que Samantha quería terminar con el tema que aún era doloroso para ella pero sonriendo con las cejas levantadas, apretó un poco por la cintura a su cónyuge antes de contestar con malicia.

-Más de lo que tú y Aaron pueden divertirse…

-¡Rayos!- se quejó Samantha con un chasquido de dedos que hizo saltar a Harry y Cedric enojarse con ella, la chica, antes de que Cedric le gritará por despertar a su compañero, dijo que se iba a bañar, los dos esposos quedaron sentados en las sillas mientras Pucky extendía una sombrilla encima de ellos y les acercaba el desayuno, hoy sería un buen día.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Todo el grupo liderado por Samantha se dirigían a los balcones principales, Los Weasley gracias a un favor de Ludo Bagman estaban en asientos de primera categoría, Samantha, gracias a su primo, estaban en el palco de honor del equipo de Irlanda, la chica era una gran fanática del Quidditch, Harry la miraba con ojos asombrados soltar las peores palabrotas cuando alguien de su equipo fallaba.

-Tiene una boca de marinero- admitió Hermione mientras usaba sus  _ Omniculares _ para ver las jugadas- pero nunca sabes cuando necesitas una.

En ese momento, Draco se levantó de su asiento a exigir a Samantha que se callará y en dos minutos Draco gritaba por su cabello puesto que ella sólo le había dado un golpe a la cabeza y tomo su cabello para usarlo como agarradera de emoción, Aaron estaba extasiado ante el acto de su novia mientras Ron parecía pasar el mejor momento de su vida…. 

Harry apretaba la mano de Cedric con emoción ante las excelentes jugadas del equipo de Irlanda y Bulgaria, ambos siendo buscadores, estaban muy impresionados con Viktor Krum, quién según comentó Samantha era un tipo un poco introvertido, pero según su primo no era grosero aunque no estaba segura de si todavía iba a su escuela o se había graduado ya de su colegio.

-¿Crees que podamos conocerlo?- preguntó Ron emocionado a Samantha que decía que era probable mientras no estuviera lesionado o perdiera el partido y como ambas cosas sucedieron Samantha y los demás tuvieron que contentarse con estar en la fiesta del equipo de Irlanda.

-¡No puedo creer que vayamos con el equipo de Irlanda!- gritaba Ron emocionado mientras aplaudían frenéticamente ante la impresionante victoria del equipo Irlandes, Harry y Cedric se abrazaban con fuerza mientras compartían besos salvajes de la emoción, Samantha demostró capacidad pulmonar al silbar a toda marcha mientras Aaron se sentaba a ver el espectáculo.

Un momento de júbilo estaba sucediendo, Harry se abrazaba a Cedric antes de acercarse a los jugadores de Irlanda que los saludaron con una seña de mano, ninguno de ellos tocó a Harry, haciéndolo sentir incómodo, Samantha y Hermione lo tomaron de los brazos para incluirlo en la fiesta, Ron miraba la escena receloso pero Bill se acercó rápidamente a él apartándolo antes de meter la pata.

-Harry es un hombre casado- explicó Bill en voz baja mientras ambos observaban a Cedric colocar su brazo protectoramente en su cintura- eso lo hace un hombre “intocable” en las familias más ortodoxas, Harry debe de acostumbrarse a eso porque he notado que Cedric tiene poca tolerancia ante un comportamiento fuera de lugar…

-Cedric no ha sido más que amable conmigo- dijo Ron extrañado mientras Bill le señalaba a un tipo sosteniéndose la mano con dolor mientras el resto del equipo de Irlanda, incluyendo los suplentes, se hacían a un lado para evitar toparse con Cedric y Harry.

-Ese chico intentó besar el dorso de la mano de Harry… Cedric le lanzó un hechizo punzante el instante… Aaron está atacado de la risa… la única razón por la cuál tú, Aaron y yo no somos atacados por Cedric es porque los tres sabemos exactamente nuestro lugar, sólo por eso- concluyó Bill mientras Ron tomaba un poco del ponche de un trago duro y simple: aunque conocía Cedric y se llevaba bien con él no quería estar en su radar… mejor este año intentaba llevarse mejor con Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada una disculpa por no publicarlo antes, es que fui a casa de una tía y me entretuve, espero que este capítulo los entretenga, a partir de ahora la interacción principal será de Harry y Cedric como pareja... hasta que lleguen los problemas.  
> Saludos cordiales.


	16. Celebración privada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los borrachos actúan con la guardia baja en muchas ocasiones

**Celebración privada**

La celebración de la victoria de Irlanda se extendió por varias horas, Ron y Bill partieron antes debido a que su padre quería que volvieran a casa, todos juntos, así que se despidieron de todos mientras se dirigían a las carpas de su familia, ubicadas en la zona de nivel medio, casi al borde del bosque.

Hermione en verdad no disfrutaba mucho del Quidditch, porque pasada la emoción de la fiesta, quiso irse a dormir, Samantha peleaba con su primo ferozmente mientras Aaron recogía y administraba el dinero de las apuestas que empezaban a surgir debido a ese enfrentamiento físico.

-Ya quiero dormir- dijo Hermione muy estresada a Harry que estaba sentado junto a ella bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla, junto a otra chica llamada Alanna Ross, quien era esposa de uno de los jugadores del equipo de Bulgaria pero estaba en esa fiesta porque su hermano era parte del equipo de Quidditch de Irlanda y su esposo le dió permiso pero hasta las 1:00 de la noche.

-En seguida te acompañamos a tu carpa- dijo amablemente Alanna a la chica- mi esposo vendrá por mí en una media hora…

-Tal vez deba de ir contigo- dijo Harry a su amiga mientras miraba a Cedric estar animado entre el resto de los jugadores, uno de ellos había traído Whisky de fuego que estaba siendo rápidamente consumido por los demás- creo que esto se pondrá violento…

-Por eso ya me quiero ir- dijo en voz baja Hermione mientras miraba a un jugador suplente mirarla con interés, la chica se pegó a Harry con cierto temor, el joven de ojos verdes tomo su mano con premura.

-No te preocupes, pronto nos iremos a la carpa- dijo Harry con cierta valentía, Cedric miró hacía su esposo y lo notó nervioso, disculpándose de la charla con Aidan Lynch (que estaba muy aturdido después del engaño de Krum durante el partido) se acercó deprisa a él.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Cedric a Harry quien lo beso en señal de alivio, explico brevemente lo que sucedía y Cedric se sentó al lado de ambos, para demostrar que no estaban solos, Alanna se cohibió un poco frente a Cedric pero Harry se sentó en su regazo evitando el contacto directo entre Cedric y ella.

-Vendrán por Alanna a la una, queriamos irnos con ella para dormir- dijo Harry a su esposo quien le besaba dulcemente la mejilla, Cedric gruño un poco pero luego resopló una risa.

-Los llevaré a la carpa para que descansen, me quedaré otro poco- dijo Cedric a Harry mientras él se acurrucaba en su cuello, ambos lucían muy felices juntos, Samantha se acercó a Hermione completamente despeinada pero feliz, su primo se retorcía de dolor en el piso sujetándose la entrepierna con las dos manos.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó Hermione entre preocupada y divertida, al final su sonrisa era enorme.

-Le apreté los “huevos” con la mano cuando intentó ahorcarme… se revolcara un rato- dijo feliz Samantha mientras Harry y Cedric tragaron saliva, mientras Aaron llegaba a sentarse con su novia contando sus ganancias en galeones, Hermione los miraba con una mezcla de envidia y exasperación.

-Nos iremos a dormir pronto- dijo Hermione consultando el reloj, ya eran 12:45 de la noche.

-Esta bien- dijo Samantha mientras recibía su parte de ganancias que obtuvo con Aaron- en cuanto lleguen a sus habitaciones cierren las puertas con seguro… no se sabe con los borrachos por ahí, de todas maneras mi padre no tarda en ir a la carpa y Pucky evitará que nadie que no sea ocupante de la carpa entre…

-Gracias-dijo Hermione aliviada e iba a ponerse a platicar con Harry una vez más cuando la entrada de la carpa se abrió ligeramente dejando a todos los ocupantes en silencio: era el equipo de Bulgaria, todos los jugadores (incluyendo los suplentes) estaban ahí, los jugadores del equipo de Irlanda se pusieron defensivos, el primo de Samantha, aún en el piso, sacó la varita.

-Felizidadez- dijo uno de ellos en voz baja- Venimos porr Alanna…

Hermione y Harry se despidieron de la bruja con la que habían hablado con un gesto tímido mientras ella abrazaba a un mago irlandés antes de tomar la mano de su esposo e irse del lugar, Viktor Krum apareció de repente y se acercó a Aiden Lynch para preguntar por su estado, los jugadores se relajaron y hablaron con él por unos minutos, este volteó a ver a Harry y Hermione con interés, el primero beso a su esposo con pasión para dejar claro su papel mientras Hermione se escondió ligeramente detrás de Samantha, con esto Viktor se despidió de todos los demás mientras el ambiente festivo regresaba.

-Amo tus besos- dijo Cedric con una sonrisa satisfecha cuando Harry lo dejo de besar mientras Hermione los urgía a irse del lugar, empezaron a llegar brujas con túnicas muy cortas y flojas.

-Creo que es hora de que los pequeños se vayan- dijo Aaron mirando a las mujeres con seriedad- son Putas y de las caras…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó asombrada Hermione a Aaron que la miró con una sonrisa.

-Mi abuelo las envió como regalo, ya sea de felicitación o de consolación- dijo el mago mientras la gryffindor bufaba de indignación. y Cedric les indicaba irse del lugar, Aaron los acompaño mientras Samantha bebía un poco de cerveza de mantequilla para esperar a sus amigos, la fiesta para los más jóvenes había terminado.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry estaba dormido en su cama cuando Cedric llegó con él, eran pasadas las tres de la mañana y Harry estaba desconcertado cuando fue despertado por unos besos apasionados, el joven de ojos verdes se asustó por un momento pero al notar que era su esposo se calmó.

-¿Qué sucede?- balbuceó Harry desconcertado mientras Cedric lo tomaba en brazos y besaba desesperadamente su cuello, Cedric metió sus manos por debajo de la pijama acariciando los costados de Harry, cuando llegó a sus pezones Harry abrazo a Cedric mientras empezaba a gemir: era uno de sus puntos débiles.

-Te extrañé…- murmuró Cedric mientras Harry besaba su barbilla y su cuello con dulzura- esta noche estabas tan hermoso… no tienes ni idea de lo que provocas en mi interior, ni en mi cuerpo…

-Ni tú en el mío…- respondió Harry mientras Cedric lo tomaba del cabello jalando suavemente del mismo, Harry gimió ansioso: esa era la señal inequívoca de su esposo para anunciar que estaban a punto de tener relaciones.

Harry había sido tímido, pero entusiasta, cada cosa nueva que aprendía con Cedric o experimentaba con él eran las cosas más increíbles que habían pasado, Harry nunca se había dado la oportunidad de pensar en su vida marital futura pero con Cedric todo era nuevo, perfecto y sensual…

Cedric le quitó la parte superior de su pijama mientras Harry lo abrazaba con desesperación, no podía esperar más a ser tomado por su esposo… esa vena dócil y sumisa de Harry fue nueva para él, pero cuando lo pensaba fríamente (generalmente después de unos dos o tres orgasmos) no era raro o extraño: no es que sus tíos le hubieran dado otro tipo de educación, siempre fue tratado como un sirviente.

Cedric tiró a Harry en la cama, el chico se acostó sin moverse, con los ojos cerrados, sabía que en cuanto los abriera vería a su esposo mirarlo como si fuera un pastel o la cosa más apetitosa del mundo… se sentía indefenso y a punto de ser devorado… su pantalón fue retirado y tembló un poco de frío pero no se movió más allá de eso puesto que Cedric se colocó encima de él para cubrirlo de la ligera brisa que llegaba desde afuera.

-Eres perfecto y hermoso- dijo Cedric ebrio, Harry olía el Whisky desde su aliento pero no hizo intento alguno por detenerlo, las manos de Cedric ya jugaban el elástico de su ropa interior que eran boxer de color negro de corte bajo, llegaban justo debajo de la curva de sus glúteos, los dos jóvenes se movían con lentitud programada, incitando el uno al otro- no sé cómo pude vivir sin ti todo este tiempo…

-Yo no sabía que era el amor antes de ti- murmuró Harry entre besos mientras Cedric retiraba su boxer con un movimiento suave para tomar su miembro con su mano mientras con la otra empezaba a molestar la entrada de Harry.

-Quiero dejarte marcas- confesó Cedric mientras mordisqueaba lentamente detrás de su oreja izquierda- quiero ponerte un letrero donde le diga al mundo que eres mio y solamente mío… hacer que nadie más te vea… nadie pueda hablarte… quisiera encerrarte y hacerte cada cosa sucia que tengo en la mente hasta que no puedas pensar en nada más o el alguien más… 

-Yo quiero todo eso- murmuró Harry mientras se dejaba llevar por los labios y las manos de su amante, Cedric se quitó su ropa en un momento de descanso para Harry, quien respiró profundamente mientras bebía con su mirada el cuerpo de su esposo, Cedric sacó de su pantalón los condones y el lubricante, la mirada de Cedric sobre Harry lo hizo temblar de excitación… pronto Cedric estaba dentro de él embistiendo contra el colchón, Harry gritaba de placer al sentir su próstata ser golpeada sin clemencia por Cedric quien a su vez masturbaba a Harry con premura… amaba provocarle orgasmos.

Harry no pudo evitar correrse tan rápido, eso provocó que su entrada se apretara y provocará a Cedric un orgasmo apresurado, Harry arañaba la espalda de su esposo mientras el condón era llenado por el semen de su esposo… cuando terminó Cedric se separó de Harry y se recostó a su lado mientras esté respiraba agitado, pero muy feliz.. sintió como Cedric se movía a su lado tomándolo por la cintura para acostarlo boca abajo, Harry giró su rostro para verlo y se dio cuenta de inmediato que Cedric lo miraba relamiéndose los labios…

-Aun no termino contigo- dijo Cedric mientras volvía a colocarse encima de él con la misma gracia que un felino, Harry suspiró de placer…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Aaron y Samantha se cubrían las orejas con unas almohadas mientras intentaban dormir, los dos se miraban con desesperación entre ellos mientras apretaban cada vez más fuertes las almohadas, pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe donde una muy molesta Hermione lo encaró.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- preguntó Hermione molesta

-Estos son Harry y Cedric siendo un matrimonio muy feliz…- dijo Aaron con fastidio pasandole unos cojines que tenía a su lado, la bruja se las puso en las orejas apretando con fuerza.

-Entre el ruido de la fiesta y estos dos no puedo dormir… ¡no se que es peor!- dijo Hermione molesta mientras Aaron miró a su novia con una ceja levantada antes de contestar.

-Esos dos son peor- dijeron al unísono la pareja- los borrachos eventualmente caerán dormidos… ellos tienen pila…

Hermione se sentó en la cama con ellos con expresión de derrota mientras sus acompañantes cruzaban los brazos esperando a que se callarán, cuando pareció haber terminado los tres sonrieron felices pero quitaron las sonrisas de golpe cuando escucharon que volvían a empezar.

-¡OH! ¡Ya cállense!- gritó Aaron mientras salía de su habitación muy enojado a reclamar el ruido… sería una noche larga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Que capítulo más divertido! fue entretenido y divertido de escribir, creo que me empiezo a explayar cada vez más... en fin, nos leemos luego.  
> Saludos cordiales.


	17. Amor y manipulación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un hermoso momento amoroso... verdaderos colores empiezan a verse.

**Amor y manipulación**

A la mañana siguiente, Cedric despertó muy aturdido pero muy satisfecho, recordaba parcialmente todo lo que había hecho y una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió en su rostro, volteó a ver a su pareja quien dormía sobre su estómago, desnudo, cubierto hasta el inicio de sus glúteos por una sábana delgada de la cama que compartían, Cedric se giró para mirarlo dormir mientras tomaba la sabana para cubrirlo bien y dejarlo dormir un poco más.

-Por el amor de Dios, déjalo dormir y déjanos dormir- dijo Aaron de mal humor mientras lo miraba desde la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Celoso?- preguntó Cedric malicioso mientras Aaron tuvo un ligero temblor en su ojo, respiro profundamente antes de sonreír de mala gana y azotando la puerta de su lugar como venganza, esto hizo despertar a Harry de golpe con un brinco enorme, Cedric de inmediato lo tomó en brazos para tranquilizarlo.

-¡Upps!- dijo Aaron desde la puerta cerrada, Cedric resoplo enojado mientras Harry se abrazaba a él, asustado, con fuerza.

-No ocurre nada- lo tranquilizó Cedric con dulzura mientras Harry tranquilizaba los latidos de su corazón- es sólo Aaron que está muy celoso de que nosotros dos tuvimos una gran noche y ellos no…

-Oh- dijo Harry muy rojo de repente- ya veo…

-Oye- dijo Cedric tomando su barbilla y obligándolo a mostrar sus ojos brillantes- no tenemos nada de avergonzarnos, nos amamos y esto es normal… no quiero que sientas vergüenza de algo que no es…

-Ok- murmuró Harry mientras se acurrucaba bajo el cuello de su esposo- ayer en la noche llegaste muy intenso…

-Me había estado conteniendo… llegamos a casa de mi padre y no hicimos nada- declaró Cedric mientras se recostaba jalando a Harry con él, terminando el mago de cabello oscuro recostado encima de su esposo- creo que era mi límite…

-Es una ventaja que tengamos habitaciones comunes en Hogwarts- dijo Harry suspirando de felicidad mientras apretaba su cuerpo desnudo a su esposo, este zumbo de alegría al sentir la suave piel de Harry a su lado, Cedric pasó su mano sobre su esposo y sintió unas ligeras cicatrices que Vernon había dejado después de diferentes golpizas sobre él.- Esta bien amor, él nunca más me volverá a poner un dedo encima…

-Debería ir a su casa y cortarle las manos por atreverse a poner una mano encima de ti- dijo Cedric muy enojado mientras acariciaba las cicatrices con sus dedos, Harry cerró los ojos contento, después de Sirius él nunca había escuchado (o leído) a alguien amenazar con lastimar a los Dursley por haberlo herido, esa simple intención lo hacía sentir amado y cuidado.

-Te amo- dijo Harry suavemente mientras Cedric sonreía ante su comentario, pasó su mano de su espalda a su trasero, apretando con fuerza y suavidad mientras Harry emitía una risita feliz- Sólo porque necesitamos dormir un poco más… tu y yo nos contendremos un momento más… pero ¿qué haremos en casa?...

-Ya encontraremos como solucionarlo- dijo Harry mientras besaba a su esposo con amor, Harry era muy feliz.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras Harry y Cedric estaban felices en el campamento del Campeonato de Quidditch, Amos se encontraba sacando dinero de las bóvedas de Harry para poder empezar a gastar como deseaba… ¡Hacía mucho que no podía! Merecía ese dinero, ese descanso… esa posición.

Amos usaba la cara túnica hecha a la medida con la cresta de la Familia Diggory bordada en hilo dorado sobre su espalda, estaba en San Mungo para recoger los resultados de la revisión formal de su hijo y de Harry, mismos que en teoría debían de ser entregados antes de boda, Amos fue de manera formal por los mismos.

-Buenos días- saludo Amos a la dependiente del módulo de información- Vengo por los resultados de los estudios formales de Cedric y Harry Diggory…

-Un momento por favor- indicó la bruja mientras se volvía hacia un estante lleno de pergaminos enrollados, miró atentamente por un momento el listón con el cual estaban atados, donde se veían los apellidos y al localizarlos los atrajo hacía ella con un movimiento de varita- Aquí tiene, están sellados mágicamente para ser consultados y avalados en cuando se abran, es decir, cuando sean abiertos el hospital anotará de inmediato que los pacientes ya saben los resultados y deslindan de responsabilidad al mismo de cualquier cosa…

-Muchas gracias por la advertencia- dijo Amos con amabilidad- hasta luego…

Amos se alejó del mostrador antes de aparecer del lugar para ir a su casa, su hijo y yerno aún no llegaban del campamento, donde estaban alojados por invitación de la familia Madge y Pucey, ambas eran familias muy ricas y poderosas… la familia Madge tenía lazos con familias sangre pura de Francia y Austria mientras los Pucey estaban enlazados a la nobleza Israelí… Harry Potter era el “Niño que vivió” y eso le daba un estatus que ni siquiera sabía que podía llegar a alcanzar en su vida, aún con su trabajo duro.

Lo que en estos momentos más disfrutaba era el control que podía tener sobre el joven Harry, siempre había podido ejercer influencia sobre Cedric para formar su futuro de acuerdo a sus necesidades pero con Harry… ¡ni siquiera tenía que intentarlo! ese joven estaba tan desesperado por amor y aprobación “sincera” que nunca ponía en duda lo que Amos sugería… le hizo arreglarse el cabello, cambiar de materias en la escuela, inclusive que despreciará a los Weasley… Ron y Hermione no representaban ningún problema y mientras siguieran así podrían ser parte de la vida de Harry.

-Muy bien… veamos como va a resultar todo esto- dijo Amos abriendo los rollos de pergamino que traía consigo, se sorprendió gratamente como Cedric tenía una salud perfecta… tenía una leve propensión a sufrir enfermedades cutáneas pero nada que un breve tratamiento con pociones de fuerza pudieran quitar… Harry era otra historia.

Harry tenía un grave cuadro de anemia, ahora ya estaba bajo tratamiento con pociones de recuperación pero aún no era suficiente, además su miopía estaba en aumento, su sentido del olfato estaba disminuido y su cuerpo, según el examen prenatal, no estaba preparado aún para tener un bebé, es más, un embarazo en este momento podría ser fatal para el joven mago.

-Esto es trágico- dijo Amos indiferente- lo bueno es que Harry y Cedric decidieron no tener hijos ahora… aunque tampoco hay gran pérdida si algo sucede…

Un crujido se escuchó desde la cocina, Amos guardó rápidamente los rollos y con golpe de varita los desapareció del lugar, Dobby entró a la sala donde estaba Amos 

-¡Dobby ha llegado señor Amos!- dijo el Elfo alegremente con un trajecito como de sirviente a su tamaño, Amos sonrió contento, a pesar de pagarle un galeón al mes no le molestaba Dobby, quien era trabajador y leal.

-Me alegro mucho Dobby ¿te divertiste?- preguntó Amos con una sonrisa, ensayada, amable.

-¡Si! he comprado con mi salario unos dulces que quiero regalarles a los señores… si no es mucho atrevimiento- preguntó Dobby con timidez mientras Amos sonrió.

-No es un atrevimiento, es una amabilidad, pero deja los dulces en la habitación de los chicos en silencio, cuando lleguen yo les diré que son de tu parte…- dijo Amos mientras pensaba que dependiendo de la calidad de los dulces diría si son de Dobby o no.

-Gracias señor- dijo Dobby desapareciendo con un chasquido a limpiar las habitaciones, Amos sonrió contento, como Dobby era un elfo libre ni siquiera debía de tener cuidado con la ropa… su vida era tan feliz.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ron estaba en su habitación con Bill, castigados ambos, el mayor de los Weasley sólo podía ir a trabajar y cuando regresaban era encerrado en la habitación con Ron y  _ Pig, _ la lechuza de Ron, ambos hermanos se ocuparon de la tarea de Ron para pasar el tiempo mientras intentaban por todos los medios no prestar atención a las miradas agresivas de Molly.

-Ya casi vuelvo a Hogwarts ¿qué harás cuando me marche?- preguntó Ron mientras corregía sus deberes de adivinación.

-Para entonces mamá se habrá calmado, de lo contrario me iré a Egipto y ya- dijo Bill amablemente- aunque si me voy lo mejor es no venir a la Madriguera en la Navidad…

-Me parece bien… ¿sabías que Hermione se va a quedar lo que resta del verano con los Pucey? jamás creí que un Slytherin fuera tan agradable…

-Yo también desconocía esa situación, generalmente son fríos y distantes si no son groseros.. .- dijo Bill amable- pero creo que en estos momentos te conviene seguir siendo su amigo…

-Sí, me parece lo mismo… ¿Viste lo que me ha comprado mi madre como túnica de gala?- preguntó Ron horrorizado al ver otra vez ese pedazo de tela descolorido con encaje que según su madre era su nuevo atuendo.

-Creo que así se vengó de lo que hicimos en la boda- dijo Bill mirando la túnica con antipatía- tienes que admitir que si fue por eso, fue un buen revés.

Ron gimió mientras ponía su cabeza entre sus manos, estaba perdido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya casi acaban las vacaciones y el periodo de calma en Hogwarts... pronto volverán a la escuela y, según los pronósticos, además de la nueva túnica de Ron las cosas también se pondrán feas.  
> Saludos cordiales


	18. Expreso de Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empieza el viaje de regreso a Hogwarts... la autoestima de Harry no es buena... problemas a la vista

**Expreso de Hogwarts**

El primero de Septiembre, Cedric y Harry llegaron temprano para poder subir al tren sin mucho ruido, Aaron junto a Samantha y Hermione llegaron con ellos temprano porque el abuelo del primero los dejó rápido en el tren para que “Aaron fuera el problema de Dumbledore ya”, Aaron era conocido por obtener una detención antes de siquiera empezar el ciclo escolar… sólo los gemelos Weasley lo superan con detenciones

-En el fondo mi abuelo me ama- dijo felizmente Aaron mientras buscaban compartimiento- pero odia mis problemas… le recuerda a mi padre quien Dios sabe que nunca le faltaron... ¿sabían que estuvo a punto de enviarme a América para corregirme?...

-¿Por qué no lo hizo?- preguntó Hermione interesada

-Antes de buscar un avión para enviarme a América, un grupo muggle terrorista hizo que uno cayera al mar… mi abuelo no quiso arriesgarse- admitió Aaron con una sonrisa mientras las chicas sonreían serenamente.- ¿Buscamos un compartimiento?...

-¡Nah!- dijo Samantha- son las 9:30, el tren sale a las once… ¿y si vamos a Londres muggle a desayunar?.

-Si es comida yo me apunto- dijo Aaron feliz mientras guardaban sus cosas en un compartimiento, miró a Harry quien no se veía nada bien- ¿Qué ocurre?

-No es nada- dijo Harry fingiendo una buena cara pero Cedric chasqueo la lengua.

-Tuvo fiebre ayer por la tarde, es un resfriado pero no quiere tomar la poción para el resfriado- dijo Cedric entre molesto y preocupado.

-No quiero hacer gran escándalo de una simple gripe... además no me gusta echar vapor por las orejas- dijo Harry mientras se sujetaba de la puerta para no caer, Cedric lo hizo pasar al compartimiento mientras Aaron despejaba rápido uno de los asientos.

-Iremos por el desayuno- dijo Samantha con calma, Cedric recostaba a Harry sobre uno de los asientos mientras el joven de ojos verdes intentaba levantarse para no preocupar a nadie más- tú descansa Harry…

-Quiero ir con ustedes- dijo suavemente Harry, un poco triste en realidad, mientras los miraba con pesar.

-Ya habrá otra ocasión, ahora ¡A descansar!- dijo Cedric severo mientras su esposo se rindió y recostó bien- Hermione ¿Puedes quedarte con él en lo que vamos por comida?...

-Por supuesto, así si llega Ron nos acomodamos…- dijo la bruja de origen muggle poniendo una mano en el hombro de Harry para que no se levantará.

-Cierra con seguro por favor- pidió Cedric a Hermione con gravedad, ella asintió confundida mientras los tres mayores salían del compartimiento, Hermione puso seguro y volvió a sentarse frente a Harry..

-¿Cómo fueron el resto de tus vacaciones?- preguntó Harry amablemente a su amiga quien sonrió feliz.

-¡muy agradables!- dijo Hermione- Samantha y su padre fueron muy amables conmigo, inclusive con toda la situación de la “sangre” y esas cosas…

-Es muy buena para ser Slytherin ¿no?- dijo Harry risueño, un poco adormilado por la fiebre, Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, pero empiezo a sospechar que la selección es muy rápida para ser certera: mira a Aaron, es un tanque de guerra andante… pareciera más un Slytherin que un Hufflepuff…

-Si, pero Cedric adora a Aaron, han estado juntos desde el primer día y sólo pueden pensar en cosas buenas entre ellos…

-Si, nuestra amistad será igual Harry- dijo Hermione tiernamente.

-No lo dudo- dijo Harry cerrando por un momento los ojos, descansando, alzó la mano izquierda por un momento mientras jugaba con su anillo de casado con la otra mano, lo amaba: era sencillo, hermoso y era de él, solo de él.

-Cedric está un poco defensivo ¿sucedió algo?- preguntó Hermione a Harry quién abrió los ojos de golpe inquieto.

-Mmm, bueno, mi suegro hizo una fiesta hace unos días, donde solo fueron invitados parejas casadas (por eso no te avise) para tratar de fomentar una relación sana y educada…

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Hermione empezando a enojarse, Harry suspiro mientras giraba su anillo más rápido.

-Warrington, el esposo de Eloise Shafiq toda la velada estuvo coqueteando conmigo, aún enfrente de su esposa o de mi esposo- dijo Harry muy irritado- al final de la noche no tuve otra opción que fingir un dolor de cabeza para poder alejarme de él… 

-¡Es un cerdo!- dijo Hermione enojada, pero muy preocupada, mientras acariciaba su varita- aunque siempre lo supimos… ¡deberás de tener cuidado!

-Lo sé… hace dos días envió una lechuza con un broche con incrustaciones de oro y esmeraldas… casi me muero cuando Cedric leyó la nota… por suerte él me escuchó antes de sacar conclusiones, sin embargo decidimos que debo de mantener la mayor distancia de él… en la villa me encerraré cuando sea necesario… lo que escribió... Hermione me hace sentir sucio…

-No te preocupes Harry, durante las clases lo mantendremos a raya- dijo la bruja decidida mientras su amigo le sonreía en agradecimiento- ¿Cómo crees que le ha ido a Ron?

-No sé realmente pero tengo una ligera idea: intentamos invitarlo unas veces a almorzar pero todas las ocasiones fueron rechazadas… antier fuimos a Gringotts por dinero para este semestre y nos encontramos a Bill, según él están castigados así que creo que no muy bien…

Justo en ese momento vieron pasar a Ginny, de muy mal humor (Harry refunfuño como un gatito mientras Hermione negó con la cabeza divertida al verlo) los gemelos Weasley con Lee Jordan y a Ron, quién se veía bien alimentado con una jaula de búho cubierta por una tela roja descolorida.

-¡Ron!- saludo Hermione emocionada mientras Ron, quien venía ceñudo, sonrió de mil amores al ver a sus amigos- ¡Aquí! ¡Podemos estar aquí…!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cedric, Aaron y Samantha llegaron unos veinte minutos después que Ron, según Aaron la madre del pelirrojo intentó abordar a Cedric pero este la esquivó hábilmente, Ron se sonrojó con vergüenza por la intromisión (grosera) de su madre.

-No te preocupes Ron- dijo Cedric amablemente mientras vigilaba a Harry beber un poco de té caliente con un croissant caliente relleno de chocolate- tu madre por lo menos intento tener una charla conmigo… otras personas me abordaron groseramente…

-Esa fue una escena lamentable- dijo Aaron con incomodidad- siempre creí que era más inteligente…

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Ron mientras comía galletas que le habían traído para picar en el viaje.

-Cho Chang abordó a Cedric en la plataforma: le ha exigido que le explique porque se caso contigo- dijo Samantha a Harry con seriedad, el joven de ojos verdes abrió los ojos sorprendidos mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzado: por supuesto ¿por qué alguien quisiera estar a su lado de esa manera?

-¡No vayas ahí Harry!- advirtió Cedric haciendo que lo mirará- no es una forma convencional de unirnos pero mantendré mi palabra: no hay nada en este mundo que más quiera que hacerte feliz…

-Te amo- musitó Harry con lágrimas de alivio en los ojos, Cedric sonrió antes de besarle profunda y amorosamente, el resto del grupo les dio espacio para demostrarse su amor, justo cuando Cedric abrazó con fuerza a Harry, Cho pasó por enfrente de su compartimiento, Harry miró asustado la mirada que la ravenclaw le dio: una que prometía venganza, Hermione sacó su varita y desafío a Cho… ella se retiró rápidamente.

-Será un año interesante- dijo Samantha con una sonrisa- entre estos dos y el  _ Torneo de los tres magos _ será entretenido… ¿Qué es eso Ron?

-Es mi túnica de gala- dijo Ron sonrojado hasta las orejas, jalando la túnica que cubría la jaula de su búho- mi madre la compró así para vengarse por haber ido a la boda….

-Se ve como el traje de mi tío Nicknack- dijo Samantha con un gesto de la boca al olerlo- y huele como mi tío Nicknack…

-Y tiene el nombre de tu tío Nicknack- dijo Aaron leyendo una etiqueta que tenía suelta, Samantha se puso de pie de golpe mientras miraba la túnica con ojos desorbitados.

-Harry… ¿me prestas tu lechuza?- ´pregunto la chica a su amigo que asintió con entusiasmo- le diré a mi padre que te mande otra túnica mañana Ron…- la chica salió disparada del lugar con la túnica en la mano y con Hedwig siguiéndola de cerca

-¿Alguien puede decirme qué pasó?- preguntó Ron confundido mientras Aaron levantó la mano tímidamente.

-El tío Nicknack de Samantha murió hace un año y lo enterraron con ese traje… Ron, ibas a usar el traje de un muerto…- dijo Aaron suavemente mientras el resto lo miraba con la boca abierta… definitivamente, un año interesante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un cappitulo más de relleno que de relevancia... aunque notaremos un probable enemigo... uno peligroso
> 
> Saludos cordiales


	19. Cena en el Gran Comedor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los alumnos ha regresado a Hogwarts

**Cena en el Gran Comedor**

El expreso de Hogwarts llegó a Hogsmeade con una fuerte tormenta, los chicos ya se habían cambiado las túnicas de la escuela y empezaban a preguntarse cómo iban a bajar del tren sin mojarse cuando Hugo Bale se acercó a ellos.

-¡Uff! ¡Qué suerte!- dijo el joven Hugo, luciendo un collar con una cresta familiar grabado en un guardapelo, Harry de inmediato pensó en el guardapelo que él mismo traía- por un momento pensé que ya habían bajado del tren… Harry, Cedric, nosotros no bajamos con los demás, primero bajan los alumnos regulares y luego nosotros..

-Bueno… ahora se que haremos para no mojarnos tanto… nos vemos en la cena- dijo Aaron mientras tomaba del brazo a Hermione y Samantha con asentimiento de cabeza hacía lo mismo con Ron muy divertida.

-¿Por qué no podemos bajar con ellos?- preguntó Cedric intrigado mientras notaba como otras parejas se acercaban a ellos, cuando vieron a Alaín este sonrió contento.

-¡Alaín!- saludo alegre Hugo al de Ravenclaw- ¿pensé que este año volvías a tus dormitorios comunes?...

-Si, pero con esta tormenta prefiero usar el transporte usual…

-¿El transporte usual?- preguntó Harry confundido mientras los demás parecían contentos.

-Tenemos a nuestra disposición el uso de una chimenea con polvos flu que usamos aquí desde el compartimiento 2/2- explicó Alaín alegre- nos lleva a nuestras habitaciones directamente… al principio te pierdes todo el camino con los carruajes pero cuando ves estas tormentas pues… ya no te pierdes de nada…

-Ok- dijo Cedric contento de evitar la lluvia, la fiebre de Harry tenía poco tiempo de haber bajado, por lo cuál, evitando la lluvia y el frío exterior él se recuperaría satisfactoriamente- ¿A dónde indicamos que nos dirigimos?

-Mencionas el nombre de tu matrimonio… por ejemplo, yo soy Olivier así que gritó “Habitación Olivier”- dijo Alaín encogiéndose de hombros- supongo que ustedes deben de decir “Habitación Diggory”...

-¿Perdiste tu apellido Potter?- dijo desdeñosamente Kepler Nott mirando a Harry con burla, Harry se ruborizó por completo mientras Cedric lo fulmino con la mirada- los libros de historia no volverán a hablar de Potter nunca más…

-Bájale dos rayitas a tu insolencia Nott- dijo una chica con mirada furiosa, misma que Harry identificó como Helena Sapwhorty de sexto de la casa Gryffindor- o no volverás a sentarte por un mes otra vez…

-Ustedes son patéticos- dijo Nott tomando del brazo a su esposo, Adam Gage quien les sonrió en disculpa mientras avanzaban casi hasta el frente del expreso.

-Muy bien… debemos de avanzar- dijo Hugo tratando de ignorar el momento incómodo mientras Harry caminaba con la mirada baja y sin mirar a Cedric, el Hufflepuff intentó por todos los medios animar a Harry quién después de estar burbujeante parecía muy triste por la situación de su apellido.

-LLegamos- dijo Hugo señalando el compartimiento con el número 1, Cedric lo miró con la ceja levantada- ¿Qué? 2/2 es un entero…

Abrieron la puerta para ver como era una oficina mágicamente ubicada dentro del compartimiento, la señora del carrito estaba sentada en un escritorio repartiendo los polvos flu a las parejas que ya estaban ahí, Cedric abrazó a Harry quien escondió su rostro en el pecho de Cedric, quería ser consolado y mimado, Cedric lo haría gustoso toda la noche si con eso su cara no tuviera ese gesto que él había aprendido a identificar muy bien estos días: de auto desprecio.

-Buenas noches- saludo Cedric a la mujer quien le dio un puñado de polvos Flu mientras contestaba el saludo, Cedric puso un brazo sobre la cintura de Harry mientras entraban a la chimenea juntos, Cedric apretó brevemente a Harry para hacerlo prestar atención.

-¡Habitación Diggory Potter!- gritó Cedric fuerte y claro mientras Harry lo miró con sorpresa evidente en su rostro, Cedric sonrió al sentir como Harry se relajó de inmediato a su lado… lo último que vio antes de ser transportados a su habitación fue la sonrisa orgullosa de Hugo y Alaín… también notó con maldad como Nott torció el gesto mientras su esposo se negaba a ser tocado por él… Cedric nunca haría nada para hacer que Harry dudará de su amor y su compromiso… claro que no.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Su habitación era un conjunto perfecto de la casa Hufflepuff y la casa Gryffindor… los sillones mullidos que amaba Harry y las suaves cobijas que los Hufflepuff usaban en sus dormitorios… esas mismas que Cedric iba extrañar demasiado, Harry miró con una sonrisa su nueva habitación mientras recordaba el nombre que Cedric pronunció:  **Diggory Potter** .

-Gracias- dijo Harry con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras Cedric se acercaba a él para limpiarle las mismas con delicadeza- gracias por ser tan bueno… amable… por aceptarme…

-Eres una persona maravillosa Harry- dijo Cedric suavemente mientras sujetaba su rostro con las dos manos- te amo y me duele verte recriminarte por cosas que no puedes controlar… sé que oficialmente eres un Diggory pero también siempre serás Potter y, si Dios quiere, tus padres nos han dado su bendición… te prometo hacerte feliz… siempre velaré por ti… yo cuidaré de ti y nunca más estarás solo…

-Yo también te protegeré- dijo Harry embargado con la emoción.- tus cargas son mis cargas y tus penas son mis penas… velaré por ti y llevaré a tus hijos con orgullo por que eso es lo que es para mi: un orgullo.

Cedric abrazo a Harry mientras este cerraba los ojos reconfortado en el calor de su esposo, Harry suspiro de felicidad mientras reflexionaba que esos eran los votos que realmente quería decir durante su boda… pensó felizmente que esta era su verdadera unión y era perfecta porque era sólo para ellos dos.

-Volveremos en la noche a estrenar la habitación- dijo Cedric suavemente mientra mordía su oreja y Harry suspiraba de placer mientras estiraba inconscientemente su cuello para ser besado por Cedric- será una noche fantástica…

Harry suspiró de placer mientras Cedric lo besaba con ternura, si, será una noche fantástica…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry y Cedric entraron al Gran Comedor con el resto de las parejas, casi todos iban a sus respectivas mesas por casas a excepciones notables como Hugo quien prefirió sentarse con Alaín pues hacía mucho que no se sentaba en la mesa de Hufflepuff, Cedric beso a Harry enfrente de todos antes de indicarle ir la mesa de su propia casa.

-Te veo después- murmuró Cedric a Harry antes de que este se despidiera con una sonrisa dulce y muy sonrojado, Malfoy y su pandilla parecían haber visto Navidad por adelantado pero cuando Samantha se sentó juntó a Malfoy este miró a su plato sin mirar a nadie más.

-¡Aquí Harry!- dijo Hermione a su amigo quien tomó asiento de inmediato, Hermione y Ron estaban relativamente secos a excepción de sus zapatos, el resto de los sentados en la mesa estaban completamente empapados.

-¿Cómo es que estás completamente seco?- preguntó Ron molesto, el frío y el hambre lo hacían irritable.

-Porque los matrimonios podemos acceder a nuestras habitaciones desde una red flu que está en el tren- dijo en voz baja Harry a sus amigos, no estaba seguro de si todos debían saberlo.

-Vaya- dijo hermione sorprendida, Harry jugaba con su anillo de casado mientras esperaba a los alumnos recién llegados, Ginny saludo a Harry alegremente este devolvió el saludo con frialdad: recordaba perfectamente el trato a su esposo, hablando de este, estaba sentado entre Aaron y Justin Finch-Fletchley con quién parecía tener una intensa plática, Harry lo miró con irritación y cuando Justin se dio cuenta saltó de asiento, a casi dos más lejos de Cedric para no molestar más al mago de ojos verdes, Harry sonrió contento.

-¡Que empiece ya la selección! ¡me muero de hambre!- dijo Ron ansioso mientras Harry y Hermione se miraron con estupefacción.

-Pero si comiste durante todo el camino…- musitó Harry dándose cuenta por primera vez de los hábitos alimenticios de Ron… Aaron y Samantha también reclamaban por comida en voz alta… tal vez su amigo no era tan raro después de todo.

La ceremonia se selección pasó rápidamente, nuevos miembros entraron a las casas con el beneplácito de los miembros de estas, Harry era flanqueado por Hermione y Ron, quien cada vez estaba más ansioso, Dumbledore se puso de pie de repente.

-¡Deprisa!- susurró Ron mientras movía los pies inquieto, Hermione miró a Harry con fastidio mientras Harry sólo río indulgente.

-Bueno, sólo tengo dos palabras que decir… ¡A comer!- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa alegre a sus pupilos que comieron con desesperación, Harry había aprendido a comer con calma y tranquilidad, en una actitud muy digna… como Cedric siempre le dijo, ya nadie le quitaría su comida.

-Buenas noches Sir Nicholas- saludo Harry al fantasma de la casa Gryffindor en una pausa que tomó para beber- ¿cómo ha estado su verano?

-Un poco entretenido, los fantasmas tuvimos que detener a Peeves otra vez para que no hiciera una desastre en las cocinas e impedir que atacara demás a los alumnos… el Fraile Gordo me ha dicho que tiene una vendetta personal contra Aaron Madge…- dijo Sir Nicholas en voz baja.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione preocupada, necesitaba avisarle.

-Aaron descubrió una broma de Peeves para una niña de Ravenclaw llamada Luna Lovegood, pudo herirla de verdad y en esta ocasión Aaron informó al Director quien se enfadó y le retiró algunos privilegios… busca venganza…

-Avisaremos a Aaron para se prevenga- dijo Hermione nerviosa, Sir Nicholas elevó una ceja mientras sonreía levemente.

-Esto será un campo de guerra cuando Aaron se enteré… casi quema las mazmorras de pociones en primer año cuando Snape le quitó 50 puntos por corregir sus “fechorías” es un alumno de temer cuando se propone… irónicamente lo último que quiere es sobresalir por su inteligencia así que la usa en otras cosas…

-Espero que pueda con Peeves- dijo Harry preocupado y su preocupación se confirmó cuando una piedra, como de unos 15 kilos, cayó en su plato durante la cena, Aaron miró al techo con las manos cubriendo sus ojos por encima de las cejas como si tratará de averiguar de dónde venía el golpe… Sprout se acercó deprisa a él para calmar la situación, Harry recordó por lo molesto que se veía en ese momento a su abuelo… creo que eso de ser temibles venía en la sangre.

-Creo que Aaron podrá- dijo Hermione temerosa mientras Ron con la boca llena de comida asentía- ahora… ¿qué te ha dicho Creedence?

-Sólo buenas noticias- dijo Harry, Creedence era el alias de Sirius, quien vivía en un refugio de Hipogrifos dirigido por los Scamander y donde se encontraba protegido- planea venir a Hogsmeade en Octubre… quiere verme…

-Ah sí…- Hermione miraba la mesa vigilante mientras Ron se acercaba cautelosamente

-¿Cedric ya sabe?

-No, Creedence y yo creemos que no es el momento… Remus está en Turquía, hay una prometedora pista de Colagusano- dijo Harry en voz baja, Hermione hizo ruido con su plato para indicar a Harry que alguien le había prestado atención, Ron rápidamente hizo una pulla por burlarse de Scrabers para salvar la situación- hablando de eso… guarden esto… Sirius me pidió que aún no lo compartiera con Cedric… es valioso…

Harry le extendió la Capa de Invisibilidad a Hermione mientras esta la guardaba con cuidado y el Mapa del Merodeador a Ron, este lo tomo rápido para guardarlo, Harry miró a Cedric que estaba muy ocupado tranquilizando a Aaron quien vociferaba que buscaría venganza… Sprout y Dumbledore aseguraban que no sería necesario.

-¿Estás de acuerdo?- preguntó Hermione a su amigo quien asintió con la cabeza firme.

-Si, es lo mejor…

-¿Por qué Harry?- preguntó Ron intrigado, Harry se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no? confío en que ustedes lo guardaran bien hasta que Sirius me de permiso de mostrárselo a Cedric...- Harry siguió cenando mientras Hermione y Ron asintieron con la cabeza: amaba a Cedric pero aún necesitaba guardar sus mejores armas…Sirius era mejor convenciendo de protegerse a sí mismo. los dos amigos asintieron con la cabeza con alegría, ellos siempre serían su caballería. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunque Sirius apoya a Harry, Cedric no es digno de su confianza... pero Sirius sabe como pedir las cosas a Harry: se piden con amor y ternura, no con órdenes.  
> Saludos cordiales.


	20. Habitaciones Conyugales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de celos... un poco de reconciliación.

**Habitaciones Conyugales**

Durante el resto de la cena, después de la intempestiva llegada de Alastor Moody, Dumbledore informó de cómo el Colegio sería el anfitrión del Torneo de los Tres Magos… Harry y compañía ya sabían del mismo por la familia de Ron y porque el abuelo de Aaron les había dicho varias cosas porque Fudge se lo comentó en una ocasión.

-Es una lastima que no podamos entrar- dijo Ron ilusionado.

-Dudo que tuviéramos la capacidad para desafiar las pruebas, digo, una vez soltaron un Basilisco…- dijo Hermione de mal humor, desde que se enteraron ella ya había investigado del tema- Mejor un año tranquilo…

-Yo no quiero estar ahí, gracias.-dijo Harry- este año tengo que ponerme al corriente con Estudios Muggle y tengo un esposo que atender…

-¿No será que te da miedo?- dijo Seamus con burla a Harry mientras este lo miraba con una ceja alzada, Hermione y Ron se miraron entre ellos con temor.

-Aunque fuera cierto que me da miedo (pensando que hace años liberaron un Basilisco en la escuela pues...) estoy casado Seamus, esas decisiones no puedo tomarlas intempestivamente- dijo Harry serenamente mientras jugaba con su anillo de bodas, este brillaba con la luz de las velas, Seamus tragó saliva mientras sonreía nervioso para dirigirse a Dean quien se reía en silencio de su amigo.

-Bueno, esto es tonto- dijo Hermione terminante- de todas formas nosotros no podemos participar…

-Pero Aaron, Samantha y Cedric si pueden- señalo Ron mientras miraba a Harry.

-No sé si Cedric quiera entrar…- admitió Harry nervioso- estaré muerto de miedo pero… si desea hacerlo lo apoyaré…

-No sólo tú- dijo Hermione mirando a la mesa de hufflepuff donde toda la mesa empezaba a mirar a Cedric con admiración, unas chicas inclusive acomodaron bien sus blusas, Cedric parecía avergonzado y volteó a ver a Harry quién sonrió tímidamente ante su esposo pero le dio la espalda ante la sorpresa de Cedric, Hermione quien miraba a Cedric le dio una sonrisa tímida y penosa antes de regañar a Harry por su actitud: el joven de ojos verdes estaba celoso.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry fue a la torre de Gryffindor con Ron y Hermione ignorando los llamados de Cedric, Aaron contuvo a su amigo jalando a la sala común de Hufflepuff, Cedric parecía molesto y confundido, Aaron lo llevó a su habitación para tranquilizarlo por un momento.

-¿Por qué se iría a la Torre?- dijo Cedric muy triste mientras Aaron miraba con interés las pijamas que su abuelo le había mandado… el joven sabía perfectamente que cada una de ellas tenía un hechizo rastreador para que su abuelo supiera exactamente dónde estaba… aunque nunca supo porque… sólo una vez se había separado de su abuelo y fue un accidente, subió por las escaleras equivocadas.

-Porque está celoso- dijo Aaron escogiendo la más cálida de sus pijamas ¡Tenía orejas de osito!- Tú eres su esposo y todo mundo en Hufflepuff te miró como si fueras un pastel para comer… tal vez no lo sepas pero Chang no es la única que te mira con…

-¿Interés?

-Lujuría- dijo Aaron mientras se terminaba de acomodar su pijama- Harry sabe racionalmente que eres su esposo, pero también puede estar celoso… dime, honestamente, ¿No te pones celoso cuando alguien coquetea con Harry?

-Sí- masculló Cedric muy irritado, ahora sabía lo que Harry sentía.

-Estoy seguro de que cuando vayas a tu habitación él estará más tranquilo y nervioso… dale espacio y reafirma tu amor con él… total, ahora no despiertas a nadie- dijo Aaron terminando de ponerse de pijama para dirigirse al espejo de su habitación- ¡Wow! me veo asombroso… ¡En tu cara fea Peeves!...

Cedric se rió de la emoción de Aaron pero decidió seguir el juego, su amigo no tuvo una infancia estable pese al amor de su abuelo, el joven tuvo que saltar de un país al otro antes de establecerse en Inglaterra, su abuelo era estricto pero amoroso… Cedric felicitó a Aaron mientras revisaba el resto de las pijamas las cuales su amigo defendía con ferocidad y carcajadas… era más agresivo que divertido pero a Cedric le dio un merecido descanso a su papel de esposo… lo necesitaba.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cedric regresó a su habitación justo cuando Harry también llegaba, el joven de ojos verdes lo miró con vergüenza jugando con sus manos, Cedric sabía porqué se comportaba así, el Hufflepuff estiró su mano a Harry quien la tomó con un adorable sonrojo mientras sonreía ligeramente viendo de reojo a Cedric, este camino directo por la puerta cerrándola después de que Harry entró.

-¿Cómo está la torre?- ´preguntó deliberadamente Cedric en voz baja mostrando su irritación , Harry tragó saliva nervioso

-Agradable, muchos me han preguntado por ti pero dije que sólo fui a ver la nueva habitación de los de cuarto- dijo Harry en voz baja, Cedric lo empujo contra la puerta besándolo con ferocidad, Harry que no estaba preparado para el asalto terminó aferrado a los hombros para no caer.

-No me importa que tanto me vean los demás- dijo Cedric ferozmente mientras le quitaba la capa y aflojó su corbata mientras Harry tragó saliva, mirando con adoración a su esposo- tú eres mi prioridad… no deseaba nada más que terminar la cena y venir para acá contigo… no me gusto que fueras detrás de tus amigos…

-Sólo son mi amigos- murmuró Harry ligeramente acobardado mientras Cedric deliberadamente le quitaba toda la ropa, ya empezaba a retirarle el pantalón, Harry se movía de acuerdo a las indicaciones silenciosas de Cedric, este acariciaba con reverencia la piel que se iba descubriendo con cada pieza de ropa retirada.

-Lo sé… pero prefiero que vengas siempre a mi como tu primera opción… te prometí que sería una buena noche… pero tu me debes algo…- dijo Cedric suavemente mientras lo jalaba hacia la cama, Cedric se sentó a la orilla mientras maniobraba a Harry para que se arrodillara en el suelo- ¿podrías hacerme un favor enorme con tu talentosa boca?

Harry se sonrojo pero asintió con la cabeza… las mamadas eran parte de su vida sexual desde que habían pasado unos días en la casa de su suegro, no queriendo hacer demasiado ruido pero necesitando el contacto Harry había empezado a practicar sexo oral a Cedric y su esposo lo amaba.

Harry abrió la bragueta del pantalón con cuidado sacando el miembro de su esposo, que ya estaba un poco duro, con sus manos, Harry besó la punta suavemente antes de empezar a lamer despacio la punta y la longitud del miembro en su boca.

Harry necesitaba concentrarse en su tarea porque Cedric tenía un miembro muy grande que se iba haciendo más ancho conforme pasaban las lamidas, así que el joven tenía que empezar a sostenerlo con las manos mientras abría su boca lo más posible para poder colocarlo dentro… Cedric gimió contento y Harry resopló una risa satisfecha que hizo a Cedric volver a gemir más fuerte mientras Harry ponía más entusiasmo a su tarea… sería definitivamente una buena noche.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cedric terminó dentro de Harry después de unas cuantas estocadas, era la tercera vez que terminaba dentro de su esposo, Cedric bajo de Harry quien tenía la espalda pegada a la cama… Harry aún temblaba del orgasmo que había tenido con Cedric, su esposo se acostó a su lado sonriendo contento, beso su mejilla mientras el Gryffindor regulaba su respiración..

-Esta cama es más cómoda de lo que parece- dijo Harry somnoliento mientras Cedric asentía con la cabeza, abrazó con fuerza su cintura mientras Harry se volteaba hacia su pecho, para dormir.

-Y será nuestra mucho tiempo… creo que debemos usarla todas las noches- dijo Cedric burlándose mientras Harry sonreía recargado en su pecho.

-Todas las noches… eso suena en definitiva bien.-dijo Harry, Cedric apretó su agarre mientras empezaban a quedarse dormidos… un grito horrible irrumpió su intento de dormir… los dos se miraron de golpe… Cedric y Harry sabían que no había nada por hacer en ese momento… pero eso no evitó que Harry pusiera una mirada muy angustiada, Cedric tomó su varita y cerró los doseles de su cama con un movimiento de su mano, apuntó su varita a una runa inscrita en el marco que se iluminó brevemente para dejar en silencio la cama cubierta por doseles.

-Mañana será otro día…-dijo Cedric serio mientras abrazaba a Harry con fuerza, los esposos suspiraron cuando sintieron el contacto de piel a piel, era su manera favorita de dormir… mañana sería otro día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se acerca el torneo de los Tres Magos, Cedric de seguro participará... Aaron no lo hará y Samantha tampoco... creo que toda la ayuda de Hermione, Ron y Harry ya está asegurada.  
> Saludos cordiales.


	21. Vida marital en la escuela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un vistazo a como Harry y Cedric se adaptan a sus nuevos roles.

**Vida marital en la escuela**

Los días en Hogwarts pasaban de mejor manera para Harry, aprovechaba al máximo los privilegios que las parejas casadas tenían y por consiguiente, Hermione y Ron lo hacían también, Aaron y Samantha eran visitantes frecuentes de sus habitaciones durante las cenas, Hermione y Ron durante las comidas… los seis amigos habían encontrado un nuevo refugio para sus cosas.

-Una vez más ¿Por qué vienen a dormir a nuestra cama?- preguntó Cedric exasperado mientras Aaron y Samantha tomaban una siesta en una hora libre que tuvieron, Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban en clases, ellos tres eran alumnos ya de EXTASIS por ser su sexto año… la cantidad de trabajos era abrumadora, Cedric apenas conservaba energía para estar con Harry y sus amigos siempre se colaban a su habitación sin permiso, casi siempre.

-Porque es blandita y si ha aguantado las embestidas de Harry y tu, entonces nos aguanta a nosotros- dijo Samantha mientras ajustaba su varita para despertarla en dos horas- la pregunta del millón es ¿Cómo aguantas tus clases para atender a Harry?

-Con esfuerzo- dijo Cedric mordazmente mientras terminaba de traducir una pagina de Runas Antiguas muy serio, Samantha tomaba Transfiguración, Encantamientos, Herbología, Estudios Muggles y Aritmancia , Aaron tomaba las mismas materias más Pociones, esa la tomaba principalmente para poder hacer enojar a Snape, mientras Cedric tomaba las materias de ellos dos juntos a excepción de Pociones porque él tomaba en su lugar Runas Antiguas… después de que los tres vieron los libros que Hagrid había mandado, no se animaron a seguir con Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas… pese a eso, Aaron era habitual en las clases ayudando a Hagrid, le gustaba crear problemas.

-Bueno, Aaron y yo apenas podemos con nuestras tareas- el aludido dio un ronquido enorme antes de darse la vuelta para exasperación de Samantha- y tú todavía atiendes a tu esposo… ¡no es justo!

-¿Qué quieres saber?- preguntó Cedric tachando una línea errada de su traducción, otra vez, mirando enojado a su amiga.

-¿Tomas algo?- preguntó Samantha rápidamente, Cedric abrió la boca pero quedó callado por un momento pensando en lo que sucedía día a día… los matrimonios recibían el desayuno en sus camas, también la cena era en sus habitaciones privadas… su vida sexual era fantástica, Harry y él mantenían sus relaciones todas las noches… a veces simplemente se acariciaban el uno al otro si estaban muy cansados pero Harry, por muy cansado que estuviera, siempre acomodaba sus cosas en orden: desde sus materiales hasta su uniforme… era como tener una ama de casa.

-No tomo nada- dijo Cedric suavemente mientras sonreía sintiendo un cálido sentimiento emerger de su pecho- simplemente soy muy amado y atendido, es todo…

-Definitivamente tomas algo… te vemos en dos horas- dijo Samantha finalmente cerrando los ojos para dormir, en dos horas sería la hora de la comida y los amigos necesitaban sus energías… este primer año de EXTASIS los estaban matando.

-Hasta dentro de dos horas…- Cedric volvió a su trabajo en Runas antiguas cuando miró la elegante pluma que usaba para sus anotaciones, era un regalo de su esposo, Cedric miró su anillo con una sonrisa, pensar que unos meses atrás pensaba que esto sería una locura absoluta pero ahora simplemente no podía concebir su vida sin tener a Harry a su lado cada mañana… o noche… mejor se concentraba en su tarea, aún le quedaban tres metros de pergamino por acabar.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry salió de la clase de pociones malhumorado, Snape se había ensañado con él más horrible que de costumbre, tal vez era porque no podía darle detenciones ahora: resulta que las parejas casadas no podían ser detenidas por los maestros, desde un incidente de 1896 donde una bruja aprovechaba las detenciones para engañar a su esposo, se tuvo que agregar esta legislación.

-Pudo ser peor, Harry- lo consoló Hermione mientras el chico de cabello negro recogía sus cosas con molestia- pudo impedir que tuvieras calificación… por lo menos acepto que se la entregaras…

-Pero eso sólo fue porque Samantha me ayudó a saber que hay un consejo estudiantil que puede hacerle doler la cabeza- dijo Harry molesto a Hermione y Ron quienes asintieron con enojo: en sus tres primeros años no tenían ni la más remota idea de que existía un consejo estudiantil que los podía defender en contra de las injusticias de los maestros… 

-Por lo menos ahora sabemos que hacer- dijo Ron un poco más aliviado, armados con esa información, los tres pusieron sobre aviso a los demás en Gryffindor y ellos, en grupo, denunciaron a Snape… era poco probable que lo despidieran pero los problemas en los que estaba eran suficientes para mantener a los leones a salvo.

-Bien… ¿quieren ir a mi habitación?- preguntó Harry notando que tenían una hora libre debido a la organización de la Bienvenida de los colegios invitados, casi todas las clases se estaban retrasando una o dos horas, mientras tanto los chicos pasaban mucho tiempo libre juntos, Harry era un amigo considerado, pero también estaba casado y si Cedric pedía estar solo con él simplemente aceptaba la petición y ya.

-Mejor vamos junto al lago- dijo Hermione viendo el hermoso día que estaba fuera, los tres amigos salieron felices a recibir el aire fresco después de la atmósfera sofocante de la Mazmorra.- ¡Ah! mucho mejor…

-Si, el Sol esta fantástico este día… ni quema ni se siente tan mal- dijo Ron satisfecho mientras estaba recostado con sus amigos a sus lados, Harry jugueteo con su anillo mientras Hermione sacaba su libro de Encantamientos para poder leer un poco mientras Ron cerraba los ojos para disfrutar del sol, Harry se sentó junto a sus amigos, sujetó sus rodillas en su pecho para poder mirar la superficie tranquila del Lago, observó como el calamar gigante estiraba uno de sus tentáculos en la misma, Harry sonrió con diversión al ver como las aves que estaba cerca elevaban el vuelo asustadas.

-Harry… ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Hermione sin apartar la vista de su libro. Harry la miró con una sonrisa ligera.

-Estoy bien Hermione… Cedric y yo nos acoplamos bien… es agradable estar juntos casi todos los días… además con las tareas cada vez más complicadas tenemos menos tiempo para hablar y más para otras cosas…

-No es necesario tanta información- dijo Ron sin abrir los ojos pero frunciendo el ceño. Harry se rió divertido de su reacción- Por cierto ¿Cedric va a entrar al Torneo?

-Mmmm, no estoy convencido de que lo haga, pero ha insistido tanto que finalmente estuve de acuerdo…- dijo Harry un poco enojado- tengo mucho miedo por él… saben de lo peligroso que es el Torneo… siente que está preparado…

-Y lo está- dijo con firmeza Hermione- sabe mucho y es un hábil duelista… ¿Recuerdas como le lanzó ese hechizo punzante sin decir una palabra a ese chico que te coqueteo?

-Yo sí lo recuerdo- dijo Ron con ligera preocupación- ese día decidí salir de su radar…

El trío rió alegremente asustando a un grupo de primero que pasaban por ahí, eso sólo los hizo reír más fuerte… era un gran día.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Harry se arregló la túnica nerviosamente una vez más, Cedric había terminado de arreglarse hacía unos minutos pero Harry no podía terminar de acomodarse la ropa nervioso, era el día de la bienvenida a las otras escuelas y además de usar las túnicas negras de la escuela, las parejas casadas se presentaban juntas al evento con los emblemas familiares… era una tradición.

-Harry, estás increíblemente hermoso… basta ya de arreglarte- dijo Cedric suavemente abrazándolo desde la espalda mientras Harry enfrente del espejo intentaba acomodarse el cabello otra vez.

-No quiero hacerte quedar mal si no puedo arreglarme bien- se quejó Harry mientras se recargaba en Cedric, este resoplo un poco irritado mientras apretaba su agarre sobre su esposo.

-Si te sigues arreglando todo mundo querrá algo de ti… no pienso compartirte- dijo Cedric suavemente en su oreja antes de morder su cuello suavemente dejando una ligera marca- ya estás lo suficientemente bello para mi o acaso… ¿necesitas impresionar a alguien más?...

-¡Caro que no!- dijo Harry muy ofendido- sólo quiero ser bello para ti…

Harry se sonrojo profundamente antes de bajar la mirada avergonzada, Cedric lo miró con ternura, el sonrojo de su rostro y la forma en que Harry siempre se avergonzaba al admitir como le gustaba estar bajo la sombra de Cedric lograba que Cedric se sintiera más seguro de su papel de esposo, Cedric apretó su abrazo con una sonrisa.

-Yo también amó que sólo seas bello para mi… pero esta belleza- Cedric le tomó el rostro haciéndolo mirarse al espejo- es sólo para mi...

-De acuerdo- musitó Harry nervioso mientras Cedric besaba su mejilla con posesividad.

-No sueltes mi brazo hasta que todo haya terminado- dijo Cedric serio a Harry quién miraba la escena desde el espejo: estaba atrapado en los brazos de Cedric como si este fuera un pulpo gigante- Cuando esta cena acabe volveremos a nuestra habitación de inmediato…

-¿No quieres saber como entrar al Torneo?- preguntó Harry intrigado mientras Cedric sonrió feliz

-Aaron tomará notas por mi- dijo Cedric- ¿Crees que después de que mi esposo se arregló tanto hoy no voy a aprovecharlo….?

Harry se volvió a sonrojar.mientras Cedric lo volteaba para besarlo adecuadamente… sólo era Octubre y su vida en la escuela era asombrosa… Harry suspiró de felicidad… le gustaba pensar que eso era lo que sentía su madre cuando estaba con su padre y era muy feliz por ello… si, definitivamente era feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Una disculpa! Salí a casa de una prima y volví tarde... fuí al hospital con mi mamá para su chequeo y luego ¡ZAZ! nos tocó ayudar en un accidente... sólo llegue a dormir.  
> Gracias por la espera.  
> Saludos cordiales


	22. El Campeón de Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llegó el momento de la verdad... el Torneo de los Tres Magos ha comenzado.

**El campeón de Hogwarts**

La cena de bienvenida para los recién llegados se llevó a cabo sin problemas, Viktor Krum se acercó con la escuela de Durmstrang a saludar a Samantha, ella parecía incómoda de la cercanía de Viktor pero ella recordó a Ron y su deseo de conocer al buscador así que llevó al pelirrojo a su mesa logrando que Ron cenará esta noche junto a Viktor Krum olvidando por completo que estaba en la mesa de Slytherin.

-Debe realmente gustarle- dijo Hermione divertida a Aaron quién se había sentado en su mesa para hablar con los Weasley y Lee Jordan de su nueva broma para Snape… para sorpresa de muchos, entre los TIMOS que los Weasley y Jordan habían logrado estaban la materia de Pociones… en la clase de EXTASIS de sexto año sólo había siete alumnos: Los Weasley, Lee Jordan, Aaron Madge y tres alumnos de Slytherin, un Nott y dos chicos de quién Aaron nunca se había interesado en saber su nombre.

-Creo que se ha enamorado- dijo Fred con burla a Hermione mientras está reía ruidosa, Ginny soltaba una risita divertida mientras George hacía pantomimas acompañado de Lee, Aaron comía entusiasta más tartas de melaza.

-Pues he escuchado que a Krum le gusta los pelirrojos-dijo Aaron robando la comida a los Weasley que abrieron la boca de golpe mirando con ansias a su hermano quien ahora estaba sentado junto a Viktor mientras Samantha comía salvajemente a su lado.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Hermione amablemente mientras se servía un poco de Bouillabaisse en su plato, la chica estaba muy tranquila… después de platicar mucho tiempo con Samantha empezó a superar su enamoramiento (hasta cierto tiempo necio) sobre Ron, ahora buscaba una relación más estable y duradera… una que en verdad disfrutará por eso ni le molestaba que Ron revoloteaba sobre Krum como abeja a la miel. 

-Mi abuelo habló con sus padres hace una semana… no se que carajos quería en Bulgaria- dijo Aaron confundido mientras volvía a comer con entusiasmo, Hermione sonrió feliz al ver a Ron feliz mientras Harry y Cedric comían juntos en la mesa de Hufflepuff, en esa mesa ninguno de los invitados había tomado asiento, Cedric se sentó en su mesa porque había hablado con la Profesora Sprout debido a su interés de entrar al Torneo y esta le sugirió empezar a demostrar su interés consiguiendo el apoyo de su casa.

-¿Más tarta Harry?- preguntó Susan Bones amablemente al joven de ojos verdes que asintió con una enorme sonrisa, Cedric sonrió complacido: nadie de su casa parecía tratar mal a su esposo… bueno Zacharias Smith era un cretino, pero siempre lo fue así que no se perdieron grandes cosas…

-Así que… ¿Te inscribiste al Torneo Cedric?- preguntó Ernie Macmillan a Cedric pasando por encima de Harry quien cayó de la mesa al ser derribado por el entusiasta tejón, Cedric miró a Ernie con molestia mientras salía de su asiento para ayudar a Harry a levantarse- ¡oH! ¡Lo siento Potter!... es que Cedric generalmente se sienta junto a Aaron y este suele dejarme hablar con él…

-A mi no me metas- dijo Aaron apareciendo de repente mientras sentaba a Ernie de golpe sujetándolo del cuello, se acercó a su oreja amenazante- ¿Quieres que Cedric te hechice?... 

-Se qué verá que fue un accidente- murmuró Ernie vacilando mientras Cedric revisaba a Harry, este negaba estar herido ante tanto detalle, no se había lastimado en lo absoluto.

-Eso díselo a Creevey- dijo Aaron señalando a Colin Creevey que aún llevaba una bandita pegada a la nariz para que no se moviera en lo que Madame Pomfrey deshiciera el hechizo que Cedric le había lanzado por tomar fotos, sin permiso, a Harry.

-¿Qué hago ahora?- preguntó Ernie aterrado mirando a Aaron con mucho miedo, este suspiró fastidiado, generalmente todos buscaban huir de él, no al revés.

-Te sientas, comes en silencio y te quedas muy quieto… fingiendo que no existes… yo me voy, Fred se esta robando mi comida- dijo Aaron mientras se iba de ahí dejando a sus amigos de casa completamente solos e indefensos contra un Cedric Diggory muy enfadado y que buscaba venganza.

-Creo que quiero ir a nuestra habitación- dijo Harry rápidamente al ver a Cedric empezar a sacar su varita, este se volvió a verlo antes de ayudarle a levantarse para irse de ahí, Cedric se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor para despedirse de sus amigos, a la mesa de Samantha sólo le dió una mirada que ella captó mientras señalaba el entusiasmo de Ron y Viktor al estar juntos, el matrimonio se retiró del lugar con paso firme… era la última pareja casada en irse, varios de ellos se habían ido del lugar antes de que la cena empezará.

-¡Qué pena que ya se van!- dijo Aaron triste mientras esperaba que el resto de los comensales terminarán la cena- ¡Ya me quiero ir!

-¿Por qué no te retiras?- preguntó Hermione mientras bebía un poco de jugo de calabaza al final de su cena, los Weasley bromeaban entre ellos mientras Aaron y Hermione se quedaban juntos a platicar.

-Le prometí a Cedric quedarme para averiguar como entrar al Torneo- dijo de mal humor el mago, recargo su cabeza contra la mesa como símbolo de su fastidio- Debí dejar que maldijera a Ernie para divertirme…

-Puedo quedarme a escuchar como es el proceso de selección- se ofreció Hermione a su amigo que le sonrió con alegría

\- Gracias Hermione, pero creo que la cena ya acabó…- dijo Aaron amable señalando como la comida desaparecía de los platos.

-Supongo que mi oferta llegó tarde- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa avergonzada, mientras Aaron se estiraba para poder relajarse un poco, Dumbledore empezó a explicar las reglas… los gemelos Weasley parecían entusiasmados por entrar hasta que se enteraron que entre el director y el Profesor Moody iban a trazar una línea de edad.

-¿Me quede aquí sacrificando mi sueño para solamente saber que necesita escribir su nombre y ya?- preguntó totalmente irritado Aaron a Hermione mientras salían del comedor, Samantha los alcanzó jalando de la mano a Ron.

-¿Cómo te fue con Krum?- preguntó Aaron con una risa a Ron quien se sonrojo un poco pero se negó a contestar, Hermione se rió mientras los dos mayores los acompañaban a la torre de Gryffindor… era tan común verlos juntos que Mcgonagall les había permitido pasar unas horas juntos- no me contestes… ya lo averiguare.. vamos a descansar un ratito a su torre.

Los cuatro se fueron con paso firme a la torre, mientras el resto también se dirigía a sus salas comunes… esa fue una buena noche.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Era el momento esperado, ya la campeona de Beauxbatons Fleur Delacour, y el campeón de Durmstrang Viktor Krum, esperaban en la sala de a lado, ahora solo faltaba conocer quién sería el campeón de Hogwarts… algunos Gryffindor no querían que Cedric fuera el Campeón mientras otros sabían que era inevitable, Hermione, Aaron, Samantha, Harry y Ron estaban sentados alrededor de Cedric esperando el resultado, Harry tomaba sus manos con nervios mientras el Cáliz de fuego dejaba salir el nombre con el alumno que fue considerado Campeón de su Colegio.

-El Campeón de Hogwarts- anunció Albus Dumbledore con solemnidad- ¡Cedric Diggory!

Cedric sonrió feliz mientras sus amigos le aplaudían con fuerza, Harry parecía temeroso pero sonrió con todos los dientes para darle su apoyo, Cedric tomó a Harry entre sus brazos para abrazarlo y besarlo ante las rechiflas entusiastas, cuando terminó Harry estaba feliz, mirándolo con tanto amor que les era imposible decir que esa relación no funcionará.

-Te lo encargó Aaron- dijo Cedric serio a su amigo que asentía con una sonrisa enorme, Harry se sentó junto a Aaron y Hermione mientras miraban entrar a Cedric a la sala aledaña.

-Muy bien alumnos- dijo Dumbledore con una enorme sonrisa- es momento de ir a sus habitaciones a descansar… es momento de permitir a los campeones descubrir sus nuevas actividades…

Todo el mundo salió del Gran Comedor, Harry quedó sentado, deseoso de esperar a Cedric, Aaron se sentó juntó a él mientras Hermione y Ron se iban a su sala común en compañía de Samantha, los dos se sentaron en la puerta del Gran Comedor en silencio… Aaron se quedaba dormido de a ratos mientras esperaban al campeón de Hogwarts, Harry pronto se contagió del sueño y terminó recargado en su amigo quedado dormido pronto junto a él.

Cedric salió de la sala emocionado: ¡Era el Campeón de Hogwarts! el director de la escuela estaba dividido entre el orgullo y la exasperación, pero decidió mostrar su apoyo al joven Hufflepuff mientras la Profesora Sprout le anunciaba amablemente que pronto se organizaría una fiesta en la Sala Común de su casa para celebrar su logro, el joven apresuró el paso para ir con su esposo cuando notó a este dormido junto a Aaron sentados en la puerta… Cedric sonrió feliz al ver a dos de las personas más cercanas a su vida llevarse tan bien.

Cedric suspiró y se agacho para tomar a Harry entre sus brazos, aún con todas las pociones de nutrición que le habían proporcionado a Harry desde que su compromiso se había asentado el joven era muy pequeño para su edad y muy delgado… Cedric sabía que aunque Harry quedará embarazado, después de años de tratamiento, era muy probable que fuera de alto riesgo… cuando Cedric tomó la cabeza de Harry Aaron le dio un manotazo que lo hizo gritar.

-¡Qué te pasa!- grito Cedric sobándose la mano mientras este se rascaba la cabeza confundido.

-¿Qué hice?- preguntó Aaron mientras se frotaba la cara, Cedric siguió cargando a Harry entre sus brazos, el joven estaba profundamente dormido, su cuerpo se movió sin gobierno alguno por lo que su cabeza cayó rápidamente en el hombro izquierdo de Cedric mientras Aaron se levantó estirándose con alegría.

-Me pegaste dormido… ¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Cedric mientras caminaba lentamente junto a Aaron, éste aún se desperezaba de la agradable siesta que había tenido, Aaron sacó su varita cuando notó la dificultad de Cedric para poder entrar a sus habitaciones con Harry en sus brazos.

-Es que Harry te quiso esperar, pero nos sacaron del Gran Comedor y nos sentamos en la puerta a esperar… supongo que me gano el sueño… Samantha fue a dejar a Ron y Hermione en la torre…- Aaron explicó mientras mantenía la puerta abierta para él- creo que se va a su sala común, no se ha sentido muy bien…

-¿Podemos ayudarle en algo?- preguntó Cedric legítimamente interesado, Aaron negó con la cabeza.

-No, su padre viene el sábado por ella, van a revisar su estado en San Mungo… creo que tiene que ver con su ciclo menstrual- dijo Aaron un poco preocupado- sé perfectamente que tiene problemas desde niña pero últimamente han sido más graves los dolores… van a checar para que todo esté bien… 

-Lo lamento mucho.- dijo Cedric de corazón mientras entraba con Aaron a su habitación, se dirigió a recostar a Harry en la cama para poder dejarlo descansar adecuadamente, Cedric lo cubrió con una manta externa mientras miraba a Aaron- ¿Irás con Samantha?

-No, esas cosas es mejor tratarlas en privado… pero planeo estar con ustedes este fin de semana en Hogsmeade… ¡Así que me aguantas!- dijo Aaron como despedida mientras Cedric se sentaba en su cama y lo despedía con un movimiento de mano, dejó caer sus hombros cansado… estaba feliz de ser el campeón de su escuela… pero estaba preocupado… sus amigos le daban ánimos, su esposo estaba de su lado… pero aún así se sentía agotado, de todo, Harry gruño un poco en sueños y Cedric acercó su mano para acariciar su cabello… el Torneo sería lo más complicado de todo, de eso estaba seguro.

Cedric comenzó a desvestirse para colocarse la pijama y descansar, en cuanto lo hizo tomó la pijama de Harry y se la colocó, tenía práctica en vestirlo y desvestirlo sin molestarlo… “Lo que hace la intimidad” pensó Cedric con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba a Harry dentro de sus cobijas, lo abrazó a su pecho para dormir, Harry suspiró feliz en el mismo mientras Cedric apretaba el abrazo… “Te haré sentir muy orgulloso Harry… ya lo veras” pensó Cedric antes de caer rendido ante la emoción… en lugar de ir a una fiesta a Hufflepuff durmió con su esposo… esa era su prioridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo breve y que comienza una nueva etapa en la relación, una donde Cedric quiere mostrarle a Harry lo que vale... Harry no necesita eso, ama a Cedric por quién es... falta de comunicación... problemas.  
> Saludos cordiales.


	23. Coqueteos descarados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter está celoso.

**Coqueteos descarados**

Harry nunca había estado tan enfadado en toda su vida, esté enfado se comparaba a cuando creía que Sirius había traicionado a sus padres… en aquella ocasión tuvo la situación de Buckbeak para distraerlo pero ahora sólo podía morderse los labios de frustración en silencio… tan fuerte que cada media hora Hermione o Aaron tenían que curar su boca.

-¿Por qué no comemos en tu habitación?- preguntó Hermione ansiosa a su amigo quien caminaba con paso decidido hacia el Gran Comedor.

-No tengo nada de que ocultarme- dijo Harry con voz dura- me niego a esconderme porque yo no hice nada malo…

-Yo lo sé Harry, pero pensé que querías descansar de todo esto- dijo Hermione de corazón mientras Ron se acercaba a ellos con nervios, se detuvo enfrente de ellos con firmeza, deteniendo el andar de Harry y Hermione.

-¿Por qué no comemos en tu habitación?- dijo Ron con voz cándida, Harry lo quitó de un empujón para entrar al Gran Comedor, Cedric estaba sentado rodeado de todos sus admiradores de la escuela mirándolo con adoración, algunas chicas tenían sus blusas abiertas para mostrar parte de su escote mientras le ofrecían alimentos, Cedric parecía incomodo mientras Samantha y Aaron trataban de dispersar la turba, Harry entró al comedor mirando la escena.

-¡Harry!- saludo Samantha golpeando a la gente para que se hiciera a un lado, Cedric saludo con la mano e intentó levantarse cuando una chica rubia muy bonita con casi toda la blusa desabrochada se aferró a su brazo impidiéndole moverse, Harry resopló, furioso, mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor dándole la espalda a Cedric- ¡Oh! ¡Suéltalo!

Samantha conjuro un bat de beisbol y golpeó la mesa con él, todos brincaron de susto y la chica aferrada a Cedric tembló cuando ella dirigió su bat a ella, Aaron empezó a empujar a las demás personas lejos de Cedric mientras Hermione y Ron discutían con Harry para calmarlo, cuando el resto de las personas se fueron Samantha tomó del cabello a la impertinente para quitarla del lugar.

-¡Dónde te vuelva a ver así de ofrecida! ¡Y con un hombre casado!- gritó Samantha sacudiéndola del cabello- ¿Saben todos que Cedric está CASADO?...

Era sólo el tercer día después del anuncio de Cedric como el Campeón de Hogwarts, pese a que Cedric desayunaba en sus habitaciones con Harry las comidas o las clases se habían vuelto horribles, llenos de personas que lo acosaban y querían tener un pedazo de él… figurativamente y literalmente hablando: Samantha había descubierto a una chica tratando de cortar el cabello de Cedric en la clase de Encantamientos.

-Harry- hablo Cedric desesperado mientras este comía lo más rápido posible para irse del lugar, Hermione y Ron intentaban que él no inhalara la comida para no ahogarse mientras ellos fulminaban a Cedric con las miradas: ellos dos habían advertido al joven de Hufflepuff como actuaban los estudiantes cuando alguien se volvía “Popular” en la escuela, Cedric desestimó las advertencias hasta que hace dos noches una chica salió de la nada para besarlo.... enfrente de Harry, quien de hecho iba tomado de su mano- ¡No es mi culpa que actúen así…!

-Te advertimos que siempre actuaban así- dijo Ron enojado- te lo dijimos con tiempo… 

-Además- señaló Hermione picandole el pecho con un tenedor- Tienes las agallas de hechizar a cualquiera que se pase de listo con Harry ¡Haz lo mismo con tus “admiradoras”!

-Ya terminé- dijo Harry levantándose de golpe ignorando a Cedric, Hermione y Ron tomaron su comida en servilletas hechizadas por la bruja para conservar su comida y se retiraron junto al mago de cabello negro mientras Cedric los miraba con la boca abierta, Samantha y Aaron trataron de seguirlos pero cuando Cedric de nuevo fue abordado por otra horda de seguidores regresaron a salvarlo. 

-¡Atrás! ¡Atrás!- gritó Aaron usando cuchillos de la comida para alejar la turba, estaba a su límite- ¡Atrás Demonios y productos de Satán!…

La turba se dispersó cuando Aaron empezó a hacer amagos de apuñalar a alguien, Mcgonagall llegó corriendo a quitarle el cuchillo por lo cual él sacó su varita. todo mundo dio un paso atrás: conocían su carácter.

-¡Señor Madge! ¡Veinte puntos menos para Hufflepuff por su comportamiento tan fuera de lugar!- exclamó Mcgonagall molesta por la actitud del joven, este la miró con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Entonces todos los que acosan a Cedric que?- reclamó enfadado Aaron- ¡Yo soy el malo por salvar a mi amigo pero los demás son unos hijos de….!

-Basta Señor Madge, o serán cincuenta puntos- dijo Mcgonagall muy enojada mientras Aaron resoplaba enojado y viendo que era una batalla perdida hechizo a varios estudiantes a la vez con el hechizo de piernas pegados.

-¡Excelente Señor Madge!- felicitó Flitwick desde la mesa aplaudiendo con emoción- ¡Excelente! ¡muy buena aplicación de replicación de un maleficio en varias personas! ¡Veinte puntos para Hufflepuff!...

-Sólo Flitwick te daría puntos hechizar a los demás- suspiró cansada Samantha mirando a su novio decir alegremente a la profesora Sprout que después de todo sólo había perdido treinta puntos… Cedric recargo la cabeza en la mesa derrotado: Harry no aparecería hasta que él quisiera aparecer… esa era una cualidad que no sabía que poseía, era bueno en desaparecer.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry no podía desaparecer de la escuela, lo que tenía era una capa de invisibilidad y un mapa mágico que le decía donde estaba Cedric o no estaba… pero claro, esto Cedric no lo sabía y ahora que ocupaba la capa con discreción podría moverse libremente evitando a Cedric o a los demás… en realidad no estaba tan enfadado, estaba dolido…

Si un chico lo hubiera besado, inclusive una chica, él lo hubiese empujado de inmediato, pero Cedric no sólo no la había empujado, sino que soltó su mano ¡Y la sujetó por un momento! Harry abrió la boca furioso mientras Cedric separaba a la chica suavemente diciéndole que estaba casado… “Estás casado no eres célibe” dijo la muy… Harry corrió lejos de la escena y después de esconderse un rato en los baños de Myrtle la llorona (que afortunadamente estaba ocupada llorando) se dirigió a la Torre de Gryffindor a relatar lo sucedido a sus amigos… los tres durmieron en la Sala común y poco a poco el resto de sus compañeros fueron dejándoles un espacio para ellos tres, donde conspiraban juntos antes de dejar a Harry en sus habitaciones.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir así?- preguntó Hermione sin casi mover los labios mientras caminaba junto a Harry y Ron lo hacía un paso atrás de ellos para cubrir las apariencias, también siempre llevaban el mapa a la mano para evitar a Cedric y tristemente a Samantha y Aaron quienes siguieron al lado de Cedric, más por defenderlo que por estar de acuerdo con la tibieza del joven Hufflepuff.

-Hasta que Cedric empiece actuar como mi esposo en todos los sentidos… no es posible que sólo cuando me cela actué como mi esposo y que no actué como mi esposo cuando otra viene a coquetearle descaradamente… ¡Me enfurece que no haga nada!- dijo Harry echando chispas, Ron tosió para disimular su diversión mientras Hermione sonreía discretamente mientras miraba orgullosamente a Harry: empezaba a darse su lugar como su esposo y eso era genial.

-Muy bien, seremos tus ojos y oídos en esta situación- dijo orgullosa Hermione- he pensado en reclutar a más chicos de Gryffindor para esta misión… tal vez pueda decirle a los de segundo, ya sabes, harían lo que fuera por ayuda con la tarea…

-Yo puedo convencer a Fred y George de darles unas muestras gratis de sus productos a algunos de primero- dijo Ron feliz, Harry sonrió debajo de la capa muy feliz, no merecía tanto amor de sus amigos.

-Ahora, si Cedric se comporta de peor manera, lo desolló y ya está- dijo Hermione tranquila mientras Harry sudó un poco temeroso por su esposo, pero despidió con rapidez el sentimiento cuando miró a un grupo de chicas usar una insignia con la leyenda  _ Apoya a Cedric Diggory  _ y usaban en su dedo anular una réplica de su anillo de bodas… Harry gruño furioso y si al pasar a su lado con la capa les tiro las cosas espantando a las chicas, Hermione y Ron no dijeron nada.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-O las tratas como furcias o rompes tu matrimonio con Harry- advirtió Samantha mientras terminaba de cachetear a otra niña de Beauxbatons en la cena, Harry y sus amigos miraban con terror como Samantha agarraba a la francesa del cabello mientras le daba unas fuertes bofetadas en el rostro, al terminar miro a Cedric con dureza.

-¿Gracias?- dijo Cedric acobardado ante la mirada de Samantha que furiosa lo tomó del cuello y lo sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, Aaron alegremente se sentó ahí dejando a Cedric a su izquierda mientras Samantha se sentaba junto a Cedric al otro lado, Harry y sus amigos quedaron frente a ellos con el mago de ojos verdes a punto de reclamar. 

-Vamos a comer aquí… ¡SHH! ¡Ni una palabra! ¡he cuidado a este idiota todo el día! ?¡No he comido una comida decente en toda la tarde! ¿HA QUEDADO CLARO?- gritó Samantha furiosa mientras Harry preparaba a toda velocidad una tostada pasándosela como oferta de paz mientras Aaron comía alegre, Harry no miró a Cedric a los ojos pero como Cedric comía cabizbajo y sin prestar atención tomó un panecillo con ajonjolí en el mismo y estaba a punto de comerlo.

-¡No!- dijo Harry deteniéndolo de comer el pan, agarro una servilleta para retirarle el poco pan que había mordido de la boca con cuidado, reviso que no quedará ninguna semilla en su boca mientras Cedric lo miraba boquiabierto- eres… eres alérgico al Ajonjolí…

Cedric lo tomó de la muñeca y lo sujetó por la cintura, sus amigos al notar su intención rápidamente apartaron la comida del lugar, ellos miraron asombrados como jaló a Harry por encima de la mesa para poder cargarlo entre sus brazos frente a todos los alumnos, Harry no tuvo otra opción que sujetarse al cuello de su esposo, Cedric estaba totalmente determinado.

-¿En serio nos ignora por un chico?- preguntó una chica de Durmstrang a mientras Aaron la hechizaba para desaparecer su boca, Mcgonagall le quitó 5 puntos a su casa pero Flitwick le dio 5 por usar correctamente el hechizo de manera no verbal, el joven era uno de sus alumnos favoritos.

-Furcias- dijo Samantha de mal humor mientras comía, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco mientras se contentaba con comer mientras Ron aguantaba las risas. sólo esperaba que todo entre Cedric y Harry saliera bien. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cedric mantenía sujeto a Harry mientras se dirigía a sus habitaciones, Harry intentó hacer que su rabia le ganará para separarse de su esposo, pero hacía días que no estaba entre sus brazos, escuchando su corazón agitado… Harry se derritió entre los brazos de sus esposo mientras este se movía rápidamente para entrar en su habitación.

-Vamos a hablar- dijo Cedric tomando asiento en su cama con Harry aún en sus brazos, este refunfuñó molesto pero se acurruco debajo del cuello de Cedric- Te amo, sé que no actué correctamente… pero en realidad nunca he tenido que tratar a nadie así…

-Me soltaste la mano- murmuró Harry enojado, Cedric besó su frente con un suspiro, Harry tembló al sentir los labios de su amante sobre él.

-Lo sé, simplemente en ese momento quería quitar a una chica con suavidad… fui muy insensible al no pensar en ti o en tus sentimientos…

-¡Si yo lo hubiera hecho tu lo hubieras hechizado!- gimió Harry con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Acaso…?

-¿Qué Harry?- preguntó Cedric suavemente mientras limpiaba sus ojos con ternura

-¿Acaso no soy suficiente?- preguntó harry mirándolo a los ojos, Cedric abrió la boca horrorizado.

-Tú no sólo eres suficiente para mí- dijo Cedric lentamente mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza a su pecho, Harry se tensó antes de relajarse por completo contra él- tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado… te amo, eres dulce, considerado, valiente, leal… amable, no podía mejor pareja… nunca… tú no necesitas lo "suficiente" para alguien más... eres perfecto tal cuál eres...

Harry empezó a levantarse del pecho de Cedric para empezar a mirar a su esposo de nuevo, mientras Cedric decía cada palabra (con absoluta sinceridad) Harry comenzó a sonreír y cuando Cedric terminó de hablar Harry se lanzó a besarlo con entusiasmo… como si nunca hubiera pasado nada malo… pronto la ropa comenzó a desaparecer, pero se tomaron su tiempo, esta noche sería tierna y suave… era su primera pelea real como pareja y no estaban dispuestos a arruinarlo… sabían que no sería la última y por eso, tomaron todo el tiempo del mundo… todas las libertades del mundo… y Harry no tomó la poción anticonceptiva… Upss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He intentado subir este capitulo 3 veces ya... ¡Por favor!...   
> Saludos cordiales


	24. Encuentro en Hogsmeade primera parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius aparece

**Encuentro en Hogsmeade (Primera parte)**

Cedric salía de la mano con Harry hacia el pueblo cercano a la escuela, Hermione y Ron junto a Aaron los seguían de cerca, Harry estaba un poco distraído y parecía ansioso, para Cedric y Aaron era muy raro verlo así, la salida a Hogsmeade lo había emocionado, él junto a sus amigos habían planeado cómo iban a tener la tarde para ellos… hasta que Samantha les encargo mantener a Aaron bajo control en el pueblo.

-No sé porqué están tan nerviosos- dijo Aaron de mal humor- ya les dije que me voy a comportar…

-No eres tú- respondió mordaz Hermione mientras se apiñaba junto a Harry y Ron, murmurando velozmente con los dos.

-Tengo la ligera impresión de que nos esconden algo- dijo Cedric suspirando algo irritado, Ron lo volteó a ver con enojo.

-Estamos hablando para no esconderte nada, guarda silencio- dijo el pelirrojo mientras el miraba a Hermione con irritación, Harry parecía dividido pero escuchaba a sus amigos atentamente negándose a ver a su esposo, tenían pocos días de haberse reconciliado y Harry se había negado a decirle como lo eludía durante la pelea de ambos.

-Creo que debemos de ir al pueblo y de ahí vemos si el veto a la información está liberado- remilgo Aaron caminando detrás de ellos pacientemente, Cedric suspiró pensando que tal vez esto era parte de la retribución que Harry aún le hacía pagar por el mal rato con las fanáticas, muchas de ellas ahora acosaban a Krum, quién vivía casi todo el día encerrado en el barco de su escuela para huir de ellas, Fleur era una mujer bella de eso no había duda, pero también muy peligrosa… resulta que ser un cuarto veela ( Cedric informó a sus amigos) no le quitaba las garras de Veela… como comprobó el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw… Samantha se fue muy alegre al hospital.

-Muy bien- dijo de repente Harry haciéndolos detener su marcha, Cedric y Aaron se agarraron entre ellos para no caerse, el trío dorado se aguantaron las risas ante su aspecto, Aaron les dio una mirada muy molesta- los tres decidimos que es necesario que sepan con quien nos encontramos… es absoluto secreto, nadie más a excepción de Samantha debe de enterarse de esta información…

-Tranquilo amor- dijo Cedric tomándolo de las manos- nadie irá a Azkaban por esto…

-De hecho si y Azkaban no es lo peor que le espera- dijo Hermione seria mientras los dos amigos se miraban entre ellos impresionados.

-Bueno… pueden decirnos, cubriremos sus espaldas y sus traseros en todo caso- dijo Aaron serio, los tres chicos asintieron con la cabeza, Harry apretó las manos de Cedric antes de volver a emprender el camino.

-Quedamos de vernos en las  _ Tres Escobas _ \- dijo Harry tranquilo.- viene acompañado de una amiga del lugar donde ahora se esconde…

-¿No es un lugar muy público para encontrarse con alguien de esa descripción?- preguntó Aaron confundido mientras el grupo apresuraba el paso, los demás estudiantes estaban muy delante de ellos, Hermione negó con la cabeza dando a entender que tendrían que confiar en ellos- Ok… por lo menos podré comer ahí ¿Verdad?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry y su grupo llegaron al Bar-Posada  _ Las Tres Escobas _ casi media hora después de salir del castillo, el grupo entró de manera forzada por lo lleno que estaba la taberna, Cedric abría el paso tomando fuerte la mano de su esposo, Hermione lo seguía sujetando su brazo mientras Ron tomaba la mano de la última, Aaron cerraba la comitiva empujando al resto lejos de ellos.

-Según la carta de Creedence está en la habitación 4- dijo harry mirando a Cedric, este simplemente le dio un beso en la frente mientras avanzaba por el lugar hacia las escaleras que accedían a las habitaciones de arriba, Aaron tomó de los hombros a sus amigos jóvenes para seguir a Cedric, subieron las escaleras con cuidado para llegar al pasillo de las habitaciones. 

-Número 4…- murmuró Cedric mirando las puertas, sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de Harry, su esposo apretaba nervioso la mano mientras buscaban la puerta, Hermione también buscaba la puerta con ansiedad, fue Ron quien la encontró.

-Aquí- musitó Ron con suavidad, todos se acercaron a la puerta señalada… Harry aún tomado de la mano de Cedric se acercó y tocó la puerta como si nada malo pasara, como un verdadero Gryffindor, mientras los demás contenían la respiración esperando lo que fuera… una amable anciana, con cabellos plateados y ojos verdes, más una dulce sonrisa les abrió.

-¡Han llegado  _ Hocicos _ ! -dijo la Anciana antes de hacerse a un lado para darles oportunidad de hablar, el grupo de cinco entró a la habitación en silencio y orden, una mujer de cabello castaño cepillaba a un enorme perro negro quien parecía complacido de ser acicalado, Harry se rió en voz baja mientras miraba a su padrino recibir mimos, Hermione resopló divertida mientras Ron se aguantaba la risa, Aaron miró al perrito con emoción antes de jalonear a Cedric.

-Oye Cedric ¿no es el perrito que quisimos meter a la escuela en el partido de Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw del año pasado…?

-Bueno queridos- dijo la anciana que les abrió la puerta- me temo que sólo soy acompañante de señuelo… lo que  _ Hocicos  _ quiera hablar con ustedes me temo será privado… me llamo Queenie Kowalsky y la adorable chica que cepilla al perro es mi nieta Patti Kowalsky…

-¡Encantada!- dijo la chica con una enorme sonrisa, era de piel blanca, con cabellos color miel oscuro, sonreía como si tuviera una sobrecarga de dulces- me temo que no se mucho de formalidades británicas… ya sé que no hay formalidades… pero creo que notaron mi acento…

-En realidad…- empezó Hermione mientras Patti reía divertida.

-No te preocupes querida- dijo Patti levantándose dejando de cepillar al perro que se sacudió un momento antes de ladrar feliz- nada se escapa de esta habitación, mi abuela ha lanzado encantamientos silenciadores alrededor… además de que tu director no conoce a mi familia… sólo al abuelo Jacob pero a él no le gusta Hogsmeade… 

-¿Cómo supiste lo que pensaba?- dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz, todos los demás al instante dieron un paso atrás.

.-Tranquilos, mi nieta así como yo somos legeremantes naturales, pero nos cuesta trabajo con ustedes los británicos, ya saben… el acento…

-Bueno, no tienen tiempo que perder- dijo Patti mientras acariciaba a Sirius mientras salía con su abuela de la habitación, Aaron y Cedric se despedían con gestos de la cabeza antes de voltear a ver al perro… que ahora no era otro que Sirius Black en persona.

-¡CUIDADO!- gritó Cedric mientras él y Aaron sacaron sus varitas, Sirius sacó su varita y los desarmó en un segundo, los obligó a sentarse en sillas mientras les amarraba las manos y los amordazó con total ligereza, redujo a dos magos semi entrenados en unos segundos.

-¿Por qué están ellos aquí?- preguntó Sirius a los chicos que vieron la demostración de magia con asombro.

-¡Porque Cedric es mi esposo!- dijo Harry aún impresionado por la habilidad de Sirius, este sonrió con indulgencia antes de abrir los brazos donde Harry se arrojó con alegría mientras Sirius lo cargaba entre estos muy feliz.

-¡Estás enorme!- dijo Sirius con afecto- ese corte de pelo te sienta bien…

-Soy feliz también... -dijo Harry con cariño, Hermione y Ron saludaban con las manos a Sirius y éste correspondía con una sonrisa, Cedric y Aaron luchaban para liberarse de sus ataduras, no entendían que no estaban en peligro…

-Creo que necesitamos explicarles todo- dijo Harry a Sirius mirando a su esposo mirar con enojo a Sirius- no creo que su corazón resista más…

-Bueno, ¿qué esperan?- dijo Sirius dándoles todo el honor al trío de oro, Hermione tomó aire y comenzó el relato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una subida rapida, soy una vaga que va para la calle  
> Saludos cordiales


	25. Encuentro en Hogsmeade (Segunda parte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saben, las letras pequeñas importan.

**Encuentro en Hogsmeade Parte 2**

-A ver si entendí…- dijo Aaron después de una hora de relato, les habían quitado la mordaza a los dos jóvenes y después de unas pruebas los habían desatado- Sirius es tu padrino, no traiciono a los Potter, es inocente y nadie lo encuentra porque es un animago con forma de Perro negro…

-Si, a grandes rasgos eso es- dijo Harry mientras estaba sentado en el regazo de Cedric, Sirius miraba la escena un poco incomodo pero nunca vaciló la sonrisa a los dos jóvenes frente a él, Cedric había entendido la información por completo pero eso no le evitaba pelear con sus instintos protectores con respecto a Harry… aún no podía, suponía que era cuestión de tiempo.

-De hecho, por ellos dos entré al castillo esa noche que “ataque” a Ron- dijo Sirius mientras Aaron y Cedric se miraron- creo que estaban aburridos y me vieron por ahí, así que él- señalo a Aaron- decidió que me darían un baño y me dejarían quedarme con ellos en los dormitorios de Hufflepuff… cuando se quedaron dormidos decidí ir por Peter aprovechando que estaba dentro del castillo…

-¡Te dije que era nuestra culpa!- dijo Aaron a Cedric de la nada mientras este resoplaba irritado- te dije que por nuestra culpa había entrado Sirius Black…

-Metimos a Sirius Black al castillo- corrigió Cedric un poco avergonzado, Sirius resopló una risa divertida mientras Hermione y Ron los miraron con diversión, Harry sólo sujeto la mano fuerte de su esposo que aún parecía contrariado, Aaron parecía preocupado.

-Con las cosas que esconde el castillo no me sorprende que no haya matado a nadie- dijo Aaron mortificado- creo que mi abuelo tiene razón cuando dice que soy una calamidad…

-Bueno, no es del todo cierto- dijo Cedric amable- muchas cosas que has hecho ha sido un mero accidente…

-Bien, dicho todo eso- dijo Sirius amablemente- creo que todos somos culpables de algo…

-Sí, me parece bien- dijo Aaron reponiéndose de su mortificación rápidamente- y bien… ¿usted es padrino de Harry?

-Y su tutor legal- dijo Sirius confirmando la información- aunque según Dumbledore pudo manipular ahora lo son sus tíos… o lo eran… no sé quien sea ahora tutor de Harry…

-No pudimos averiguarlo- dijo Cedric mirando a Harry, recordó como una tarde esculcaron entre los documentos de Amos buscando respuestas a su matrimonio tan brusco- revisé los documentos de mi matrimonio con Harry antes de casarnos pero no pude acceder a nada de eso… esas líneas estaba borradas…

-¿Qué edad tenías cuando revisaste el contrato matrimonial?- preguntó Sirius interesado en aquella información, según su “ilustre” educación, los contratos matrimoniales sólo son visibles y legibles para los mayores de edad, nunca para alguien menor a 17 años, eso explicaría el porqué Cedric no pudo leerlo.

-Aún no cumplía los 17 años, yo los cumplo el 3 de Septiembre- explicó Cedric tranquilo, Harry recordó la cena y el postre que le hizo por su cumpleaños… más otros detalles…

-Alguien menor de edad no puede leer ninguna de las cláusulas del contrato- dijo Sirius con seriedad- ese contrato está hecho para atraparlos para siempre o para provocar la muerte de alguien…

-Parece muy versado en ese tema- dijo Aaron con temor.

-Mi familia es una notable “Defensora de la pureza de la sangre” fui educado desde niño para conocer y reconocer esos contratos- dijo Sirius tranquilamente- mi familia basó su existencia en estos… yo mismo fui comprometido con alguien en mi infancia pero como era Heredero de la Casa Black mi abuelo no permitió su ratificación… cuando mi Tío Alphard me protegió del resto de mi familia simplemente no pudieron obligarme a cumplir con el contrato…

-Un momento- dijo Cedric preocupado- ¿Dijo muerte?

-Si, en el caso de mi loca y demente prima Bellatrix, cuando se casó con Rodolphus fue bajo un contrato de todo o nada: si él vive, ella vive… si él muere ella muere… todo o nada- dijo Sirius sombrío- por ejemplo, si tu contrato matrimonial es así, si Cedric muere en el Torneo Harry muere…

-Nadie va a morir en este Torneo- dijo Ron seguro, pero miró con duda a Hermione quien no parecía convencida.

-¿Qué otra cosa horrible puede suceder?- preguntó Hermione intranquila.

-Bueno… en el contrató que casi obligan a cumplir a mi hermano Regulus le exigían cuatro hijos: dos de la línea con la que se iba a relacionar y dos de su propia línea… el contrato se anuló porque el prometido fue asesinado durante un fuego cruzado… pero supongamos que hubieran matado al idiota ese cuando estaban casados, eso obligaba a mi hermano a tener hijos con su suegro…

-Vas a vivir lo suficiente para que tu padre se muera- dijo de repente Ron muy tensó, Hermione se rió para su propia vergüenza junto a Harry, Aaron se sentó en el piso muy divertido mientras Cedric solo negó con la cabeza sin saber bien qué hacer.

-El punto es- dijo Sirius aguantando la risa- que el contrato es vital para poder vivir bien su relación… si Remus logra atrapar a Colagusano antes de que Harry cumpla los 17 años, podría revertir su matrimonio…

-Eso no… yo quiero a Cedric.- dijo Harry apretando su mano encima de los brazos de Cedric quién presionó su agarre sobre el joven, Sirius les sonrió con melancolía.

-Lo sé-dijo Sirius suavemente sorprendiendo a ambos- en tus cartas hablas de lo mucho que lo amas y lo feliz que eres y estoy convencido de que lo mereces pero quiero que sepas que aún soy tu padrino y voy a protegerte… por eso el contrato es importante… aunque sean sólo las cláusulas del mismo… sólo necesito leerlo…

-Puedo conseguirlo- dijo Cedric serio- tal vez no entiendo mucho del mismo pero si usted puede descifrarlo para nosotros, sería genial…

-Muy bien, debes de solicitar una copia de las cláusulas del contrato a Gringotts… me la envían con Hedwig en cuanto pueda… me iré de Hogsmeade pero volveré por más tiempo después de Navidad… ¿qué hora es?

-Son las cuatro y media- informó Hermione mirando su reloj, se levantaron todos para irse, Harry miró a su padrino antes de lanzarse a sus brazos con un fuerte abrazo de despedida, Sirius lo apretó con fuerza mientras acariciaba su cabello con ternura.

-Si todo sale bien, Remus atrapará la rata a más tardar el próximo año… y si todo es aún mejor tu contrato no es tan invasivo… sólo uno estándar…. Cedric- el mago de Hufflepuff volteó a verlo- te lo encargo… tiene un imán para atraer problemas integrado… nada de aventuras este año… los dos estarán ya muy ocupados con el Torneo: deben de saber cuál será la primera prueba…

-¡Eso es trampa!- dijo Cedric indignado.

-¿En verdad crees que los otros colegios serán legales?- preguntó Sirius con la ceja alzada, aún tenía a Harry entre sus brazos quién lo miraba desde ese lugar con temor.

-Es posible que no- masculló Cedric- pero quiero ganar legalmente…

-Mira, si te enfrentas a un Dragón (Por ejemplo Harry ¡no serán tan insensatos para traer unos!) sin saber, legal o no, eres un hombre muerto- dijo Sirius enfadado.

-Muerto y frito- dijo Ron pensativo- mi hermano trabaja en una reserva en Rumanía y dice que son terribles…

-Muy bien- dijo Hermione- debemos de contar con alguien que sepa de eso…

-Vamos a ver- pensó Aaron serio- ¿Sprout?

-Nunca traicionaría los valores de hufflepuff- dijo Cedric preocupado, Harry soltaba suavemente a Sirius mientras este señalaba con la cabeza a su esposo, Harry no esperó para correr y abrazarlo.

-Ya veremos que hacer- dijo Harry muy preocupado- pero de qué vas a estar bien… ¡tienes que estarlo!...

-Escríbanme para cualquier cosa- dijo Sirius a los jóvenes, Cedric lo miró con gravedad- cualquier cosa…

Los jóvenes asintieron frenéticos con la cabeza, necesitaban toda la ayuda posible en esos momentos, hasta que Cedric obtuviera una copia de las cláusulas de su contrato de matrimonio no podrían estar seguros hasta donde estaban en peligro ambos… y eso, era una nueva responsabilidad desconocida y terrorífica.

La magnitud de un matrimonio arreglado había caído como un yunque en sus cabezas, como quien recibe un golpe de la nada el suficiente tiempo para sufrir un susto pero no evitarlo… así que si Cedric y Harry regresaron al castillo tomados de las manos, ignorando a su trío de amigos detrás de ellos estos no se ofendieron, lo entendieron.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Hermione muy triste detrás de ellos en voz baja, Aaron la sujetó por los hombros con brazo e hizo lo mismo a Ron, con afectó, los hizo caminar en silencio mientras reflexionaba ¿Qué iban a hacer?

-Vamos a ayudar a Cedric a descubrir la primera tarea… hasta que tengamos en nuestro poder el contrato de matrimonio, sólo andaremos a ciegas…. Cedric debe de ganar este Torneo- dijo Aaron con firmeza, Hermione y Ron asintieron entusiasmados, observaron como Cedric y Harry apretaban sus manos entre ellos, por lo menos tenían un plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La segunda parte de este capítulo esta aquí. Este era el final original del capítulo anterior, pero hice bien en separarlo en dos partes, para pulirlo como se merecía este trabajo.  
> Saludos cordiales


	26. Dragones en Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El equipo a favor de Cedric Diggory está muy ocupado intentando mantenerlo a salvo.

**Dragones en Hogwarts**

Harry y Cedric hacían el amor lentamente la mañana del sábado, era muy temprano, casi las seis de la mañana y las clases los estaban matando de cansancio… entre una cosa y otra, el tiempo para su intimidad se había reducido considerablemente, tenían que aprovechar cualquier momento que tuvieran.

Desde la advertencia de Sirius, y después de que Samantha se enteró, Cedric estaba sometido a los más rigurosos entrenamientos, desde duelos mágicos que practicaba con Aaron, quien era un excelente duelista, hasta criaturas mágicas que Hagrid amablemente les prestaba… Cedric tuvo el honor de descubrir que los Escregutos de Cola Explosiva de Hagrid tenían una especie de boca con las que les gustaba chupar sangre… y que tomaban mucho de una vez.

Hermione, Ron y Harry no eran de menos ayuda, los tres jóvenes magos eran hábiles por sus propios méritos, Ron era un estupendo estratega, que a menudo (como notó Cedric) se subestima a sí mismo, pero aprendió rápido a escuchar sus razonamientos estratégicos… Hermione era una enciclopedia ambulante de hechizos, maleficios y contra maleficios… ella logró que el profesor Moody le otorgará un permiso especial para sacar libros de la Sección Prohibida que leían con atención con asesoría de Creedence (alias Sirius) para poder trabajar correctamente en su entrenamiento.

Harry era un caso especial, parecía un estudiante común y corriente pero tenía un gran poder mágico y sabía lanzar encantamientos que Cedric no tenía idea que había estudiado tan joven, un ejemplo de eso era el encantamiento Patronus… aunque cuando Harry convocó al patronus casi se desmayó, pero el joven de ojos verdes explicó que como gasta una enorme cantidad de energía al realizarlo y últimamente él había tenido muchas nauseas por lo cual casi no comía como debía, eso los tranquilizó e inquieto un poco a la vez pero decidieron seguir entrenando.

Todas esas cosas extras lograba que los jóvenes durmieran muy poco y estudiaran duro al mismo tiempo, Harry, Ron, Cedric y Aaron peleaban para mantener sus trabajos en orden y tiempo, Samantha y Hermione parecían tener un poder sobrenatural para poder hacer varias cosas al mismo tiempo, mismo que sus amigos varones envidiaba profundamente.

La noche anterior, todo el grupo de amigos (Con permiso de Sprout y Mcgonagall) consiguieron un Boggart con ayuda de Moody para practicar los patronus, fue una experiencia muy dura porque como este se transformaba a algo parecido a dementor ocasiona el mismo efecto que un Dementor real… para sorpresa de Cedric, Aaron y Samantha casi ocasiona que se desmayara Harry, así que Cedric no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en cómo convocar al patronus y convocó uno de inmediato… tal vez su convicción era más fuerte de lo esperado, porque el patronus que convocó fue corpóreo, con la forma de una cierva.

  
Aaron tuvo que tomar el relevo frente al boggart y tomó la forma de un Lethifold, Aaron lo ridiculizo de inmediato y decidió que era suficiente por esa noche mandarlos a dormir de inmediato, sin escalas, él se quedó junto a Samantha en el salón para recoger todo para dejar ir a Hermione y Ron a sus habitaciones a descansar, por la mañana tenían planeado explorar el Colegio buscando pistas de la primera prueba del torneo.

Y esa fue la razón por la cual estos dos tortolitos decidieron despertar un poco más temprano para poder pasar un poco de tiempo en intimidad antes de la llegada de sus amigos, Harry y Cedric decidieron hacer el amor con relaciones simples y sencillas, nada de la elaborada rutina de besos que a Cedric le gustaba tener o los besos por todo su cuerpo que Harry disfrutaba, se limitaban a tener relaciones simples y románticas, era para lo que les quedaba energía y, por lo regular, acabando las relaciones terminaban dormidos… como acababa de pasar en estos momentos, eran felices sí, pero también estaban muy cansados.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Ya pasamos por aquí dos veces ¿no?- preguntó Aaron bostezando ruidosamente mientras regresaban a la cabaña de Hagrid, este parecía esperar a alguien cerca de su hogar, los chicos caminaban lentamente, adormilados, después de volver de una revisión del Bosque Prohibido… Aaron conocía los límites del Bosque muy bien, parecía que había hurgado en el en sus primeros años y no le tenía mucho miedo en realidad.

-Buenos días- saludo Hagrid con una cálida sonrisa, los demás murmuraron sus buenos días mientras entraban en la cabaña de su amigo, Hagrid les sirvió un poco de té caliente para todos, los chicos lo bebieron con gratitud- Es un sábado muy bonito, pero es muy temprano para estar afuera… ¿que están haciendo? Aaron, ¿los convenciste de entrar al bosque?...

-No es mi culpa Hagrid- replicó Aaron mientras se abrazaba a Fang para dormir un ratito, el perro parecía feliz de eso.

-Buscamos pistas para la primera Tarea de Cedric- dijo Samantha simplemente, Hagrid frunció el ceño molesto

-Pues, eso no está bien- dijo Hagrid- la prueba debe superarla solo, además, nada relacionado con la prueba llegará hasta una semana antes de la misma…

-Entonces si es algo del extranjero- dedujo Hermione- ¿necesita alguna clase de permiso especial?

-No les voy a decir nada más- dijo Hagrid enojado consigo mismo por decir demasiado- así que no se entrometan más, Cedric no se enfrentará a algo imposible… habrá muchos expertos cerca para contener cualquier eventualidad…

-Entonces es grande y peligroso- dijo Samantha tomando notas- ¿de cuantos expertos estamos hablando Hagrid?...

El gigante frunció el ceño enfadado, se negó a hablar más y los espanto con los Escregutos, Cedric le dijo que tuviera cuidado con el que sacaba sangre porque era desagradable y la “mordida” que había recibido no estaba del todo curada. El grupo se fue a las habitaciones de los esposos para platicar más acerca de lo que habían descubierto en estos momentos…

-Puedo tratar de averiguar bien con mis padres- dijo Ron vacilante, la Señora Weasley no estaba muy accesible, de hecho Ron tenía que escribir a Bill para pasarle cartas a su madre.

-No, corremos el riesgo de que tu madre de una  _ howler _ y no necesitamos llamar la atención- dijo Hermione rápidamente- lo que necesitamos es un mago bien colocado en el ministerio para poder acceder a esos registros y no nos haga muchas preguntas al respecto.

-¿No les fastidia?- preguntó Aaron irritado- ¿Quién puede ser tan tonto o egocéntrico para creerse estar en un rango “super especial” para merecer todo?...

-Eso describe a mi padre- dijo Cedric cínicamente mientras Harry le amonestó en silencio dándole un golpecito en su mano- Sí, pero ¿quién escribió esa carta a mi padre?

-Se lo pediré a mi abuelo, le prometeré que no haré desastres con Snape hasta después de Navidad- dijo orgulloso Aaron mientras Ron se reía contento.

-O esperamos unas semanas y espiamos en el bosque- dijo Samantha- ahora sabemos que te enfrentas a algo regulado, peligroso y que necesita control…

-Entiendo- dijo Hermione mirando a la Slytherin- nos dedicaremos a las criaturas mágicas… debemos de reestructurar el entrenamiento…

-¿Qué significa?- preguntó temeroso Ron de la respuesta.

-Unas horas menos de sueño- dijo Samantha sin aceptar replica, Aaron se tiró al piso en berrinche, los demás no estaban mejor pero se resignaron: todo era por un amigo.

-¿Me puedes decir una vez más porque te metiste en ese mugroso Torneo?- rezongó Aaron a Cedric mientras este suspiraba cansado, los demás se preparaban para lo que les venía, poco a poco se acercaba la fecha de la primera prueba.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry y Cedric descansaban frente al Sauce Boxeador, cerca de la roca donde Cedric se sentó hacía unos meses a leer la carta donde se enteraba por primera vez de su matrimonio, ambos se encontraban ahora muy ocupados besándose sin control.

-¿Estás seguro de que Aaron o Samantha no saben de este lugar?- preguntó después de un beso muy largo Harry, estaba a horcajadas en el regazo de su esposo, Cedric sostenía sus caderas con ambas manos, a veces se quedaban en su cintura y otras veces bajaban a su trasero para apretarlo.

-Seguro- dijo Cedric besando su cuello, Harry se aferró con fuerza a los hombros de su esposo para no caer de repente, Cedric era bueno en besarlo y últimamente no podía tener suficiente de él… y considerando que sus amigos los habían puesto a “dieta” de su vida sexual para poder concentrarse en la primera tarea no era raro esa "pasión" entre ellos dos.

-¡Harry! ¡Cedric!- saludo a la distancia Hagrid haciendo que los jóvenes se separaran en cuanto escucharon a su amigo guardabosques.

-¡Hola Hagrid!- saludaron ambos jóvenes sonriendo, Harry se acomodo sobre Cedric pero no se separó de su lado.

-Bien, tuve que encontrar a Ron y Hermione para saber dónde estaban ustedes dos, llevó todo el día buscándolos…

-¿Cómo supieron ellos dos…?- comenzó a preguntar Cedric mientras Harry le besaba la mejilla para tranquilizarlo.

-Ahora, eso no importa- dijo Hagrid emocionado- vengan los dos en la noche, usen tu capa Harry, ¡Les va a encantar!...

El gigante se fue del lugar tarareando feliz, Cedric y Harry quedaron anonadados mirándose mutuamente, Cedric alzó levemente la ceja derecha para proceder a interrogar a Harry quien se sonrojo bajo su mirada.

-¿De qué capa habla amor?- preguntó Cedric mientras Harry sonreía maliciosamente antes de besarlo inesperadamente

-Hazme el amor y te lo contaré todo…- dijo Harry sintiéndose valiente de repente, Cedric sonrió maliciosamente ayudando a Harry a levantarse y cuando él se levantó lo tomó en brazos y se fue así a su habitación… ya era justo lo que iban a hacer.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Así es como logras escaparte de mí- dijo Cedric debajo de la capa de invisibilidad junto a Harry, el chico se estremecía entre los brazos de su esposo, puesto que este lo acariciaba descaradamente porque técnicamente nadie podía verlos.

-Si, la ocupe para estar ahí y que tu no me vieras- dijo harry suavemente, Cedric besó su cuello con ternura para poder amonestar a Harry, ambos se movían muy lentamente debajo de la capa, Cedric era más alto que él, así que tenia que estar sobre Harry, de manera literal, para que los pies de Cedric no se vieran debajo de la capa.

-¡Ahí está Hagrid!- dijo Cedric suavemente, ambos se acercaron al gigante que parecía buscarlos por todos lados, Cedric apretó suavemente el trasero de Harry para hacerlo respingar pero este dio un brinco sólo para mirar feo a su esposo- Buenas noches Hagrid..

-¡Ah! Ahí están… es bueno que ya traigan la capa puesta… sólo esperaremos un poco más- dijo Hagrid nervioso mientras Cedric logró convencer a Harry de besarse mientras esperaban, cuando Madame Maxime llegó con Hagrid, este avanzó sin esperar a los chicos que tuvieron que darse prisa, pronto llegaron a una especie de Potrero y miraron con asombro…

-¡Dragones!- se ahogó Cedric por un segundo mientras Harry miraba la escena con horror- ¡La primera prueba son dragones!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue un capítulo divertido de escribir porque es un preludio a más problemas... Sirius tendrá un aneurisma cuando lea de que se trata el contrato... y también pronto tendrán un hijo, sobrino, nieto en camino... ¿Ven lo complicado que es la vida?  
> Saludos cordiales


	27. Preparativos para la primera prueba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Tenían que ser dragones verdad?

**Preparativos para la primera prueba**

Cedric y Harry escribieron una carta frenética a Sirius ¡DRAGONES! ¿cómo esperaban realmente que tres jóvenes de 17 años pudieran salir impolutos de la pruebas? Harry estaba histérico por la situación: su esposo estaba en verdadero peligro, no uno menor o una chica loca que intentará quitarle cabello, era un dragón, ¡Un dragón!... Harry caminaba ansioso por su habitación esperando a Cedric quién había ido a enviar la carta para Sirius con Hedwig quien descansaba en ese lugar.

-Por favor… Qué Sirius sólo tenga noticias buenas… - murmuraba Harry desesperado, caminaba en círculos frente a su cama, dio un giro brusco y cayó de bruces muy mareado… Harry se quedó en el piso un momento más esperando que su cabeza se aclarará- ¿Qué me pasó?

Harry se arrastró hacía su cama con calma, una vez llegó a la orilla de la misma subió a ella y se recostó un momento, tenía mucho sueño… pero quería esperar a Cedric…ya era tarde, sí, y mañana tienen clases… pero estaba tan cansado… Harry cerró los ojos por un momento y no supo nada más del mundo.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cedric llegó a su habitación con casi dos horas de retraso: tuvo que llevar a dos nuevas alumnas de Hufflepuff a la sala común porque se habían perdido tratando de huir de la Señora Norris quién las había seguido hasta que ambas subieron a un candelabro para huir de ella, Cedric creía que lo habían logrado con el uso de magia accidental, pero eso no le quitaba la molestia a Cedric de tener que cuidarlas.

Desde que se había casado, había perdido el puesto de Prefecto en su casa, era obvio que como ahora residía con Harry en habitaciones privadas (y gracias a Merlín por eso, no les gustaba callarse nada) no podía seguir cumpliendo sus obligaciones de prefecto y Sprout se vió en un apuro puesto que no había un alumno calificado para lidiar con Aaron y sus travesuras… así que ella decidió que Aaron fuera Prefecto para tenerlo bajo responsabilidades… su pobre abuelo necesito oxigeno por unos minutos de la emoción por cierto.

Cedric sabía que su amigo era responsable, en el fondo… muy en el fondo y generalmente permitía que los chicos se salieran con la suya siempre y cuando no hiriera a alguien más, además de que él se cercioraba que todos estuvieran en su dormitorio, pero pasadas las horas del toque de queda los dejaba a su suerte para que aprendieran la lección y así es como Cedric terminó llevándolas a su Sala Común.

Por si fuera poco, se topó con Cho Chang de regreso a su habitación, la chica venía de practicar un poco de sus zambullidas en la escoba junto a su equipo cuando Cedric venía en camino, ella rápidamente se despidió de su equipo para interceptar, en defensa del joven este intentó escabullirse del lugar pero no pudo hacerlo antes de que Cho lo alcanzará y lo tomará del brazo.

-¡Hola Ced!- saludo la jugadora mientras besaba su mejilla, Cedric la miró sorprendido por el descaro, parpadeó asombrado un segundo antes de tirar de su brazo con brusquedad.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó Cedric molesto- ¡Vez esto!- señaló su anillo con orgullo- ¡Significa que no puedes tomarte esas atribuciones!

-Sólo fue un beso sencillo Ced- se rió suavemente Cho mientras intentaba tomar de nuevo el brazo de Cedric, el dio un paso atrás mientras miro a la chica con dureza.

-Ningún beso es “Sencillo”- se burló Cedric, pensó aterrado que si Harry viera lo que Cho estaba haciendo esta vez no le volvería a hablar, su matrimonio estuvo muy tenso y con la primera prueba detrás de él, no quería más sorpresas para esos días- no quiero problemas, estoy casado, respeta eso…

-Hace unos meses ni siquiera pensabas en casarte- dijo Cho de malos modos, Cedric respiró profundamente, él conocía ese argumento de memoria, ella le había enviado una carta de casi dos metros de pergamino exigiendo explicaciones y después rogándole que volvieran a estar juntos, fue patético… además estuvo la memorable escena en el tren- además, hace unos días no te vi nada contento con Harry… ¿acaso él no te complace..?

-Cállate- dijo duramente Cedric entornando la mirada, Cho se asustó un poco retrocediendo un paso pero viendo una reacción de su parte contraatacó.

-¡Acerté! ¡El niño que vivió no te complace!- se burló cruelmente Cho de Harry mientras Cedric veía rojo frente a él, sin medir consecuencias Cedric la empujo contra la pared mientras sacaba la varita y la apuntaba a su rostro, la chica gemía con verdadero terror.

-¡Qué nunca te vuelva a escuchar burlarte de Harry!- siseo bajó y profundo Cedric- No permitiré que ni tú ni nadie se metan con mi esposo, te mantendrás alejado de él y de mi… una palabra más y lo que le pasó a Eloise Migdeon será nada comparado a lo que te voy a hacer… ¿Viste que Madame Pomfrey tardó dos semanas en curar a Creevey?...

-¡Le diré al profesor Dumbledore!- chillo Cho asustada, Cedric le pico la garganta con su varita con crueldad.

-Hazlo- pidió Cedric- te lo imploró, hablemos con tu padre y de cómo estás intentando meterte en un matrimonio vinculante…. veamos que tiene que decir el Ministerio- Cedric la soltaba lentamente, la chica parecía al borde del llanto, él la miró con dureza antes de guardar su varita entre su túnica- Vete…

Cho no espero ni un segundo más y corrió, Cedric suspiró fastidiado y decidió sentarse un rato ahí para no llegar con Harry con todo el mal humor que cargaba, su dulce e inocente esposo lo esperaba en su habitación, muerto de miedo debido a la primera tarea y ahora tendría que soportar a todas esas locas personas detrás de él.., recordó las palabras de Sirius “Cuídalo” Cedric respiro profundo, Sirius les enviaría ayuda para derrotar al Dragón en la primera tarea, de eso no tenía duda alguna, ahora sólo importaba Harry.

Después de su meditación entró a la Villa un poco más relajado, se alegró de oír a Hugo hablar con Alaín felices de cómo estaban las cosas, se sorprendió al escuchar a Alaín mencionar que quería tener hijos pronto… él pensó un segundo lo adorable que se vería Harry esperando a su primer hijo pero negó con la cabeza rápido, disipando su idea, Harry necesitaba recuperarse primero y luego pensarían en hijos…

Cedric entró a su habitación y encontró a Harry dormido en la misma, parecía agotado, él sonrió dulcemente mientras simplemente lo acomodaba entre sus brazos para dormir con su adorable esposo… ya había enviado la carta a Sirius… sólo queda esperar. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Muy bien, Sirius dice que el punto débil de un Dragón son los ojos- dijo Cedric leyendo la carta a sus amigos, Samantha y Hermione llevaban leídos enormes volúmenes de libros acerca de dragones, aún con ayuda del padre de Samantha, no podían obtener suficiente información con respecto a los Dragones.

-Tal vez una maldición de conjuntivitis- dijo Aaron mientras leía  _ Encantamientos de Chadwick volumen 10  _ donde intentaba encontrar hechizos repelentes al fuego de alta duración, esos libros eran de su abuelo, quién había estudiado en Ilvermorny, y tenía numerosas notas aclaratorias para poder ayudar a entender el texto… Aaron sabía que esos serían sus libros si se hubiera ido a estudiar a Estados Unidos pero bueno… ahora leía cosas para ayudar a su amigo.- No lo sé... Por ahora me concentro en evitar que el fuego te queme demasiado…

-Charlie me ha enviado fórmulas de pociones repelente de fuego…- dijo Ron entusiasmado mientras él y Harry enumeraban los ingredientes de las pócimas, Cedric seguía leyendo las recomendaciones de Sirius y para sorpresa de él, venía una nota anexa.

-¡Esperen!- dijo Cedric leyendo con atención la carta- Sirius dice que tiene un amigo que puede ayudarnos a descifrar cómo enfrentar los dragones… ¡Sólo debemos de averiguar de qué tipo son!...

-Es tu turno Ron- dijo Harry serio, el pelirrojo asintió con entusiasmo.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tengo?- preguntó el pelirrojo emocionado mientras Samantha se acercaba a él, ella no había visto dragones de cerca y quería verlos pronto.

-Hemos de saber las razas de los dragones a más tardar pasado mañana…

-Cedric, la prueba es en cinco días- dijo Harry preocupado, Cedric sonrió con ternura a su esposo antes de besarle para calmarlo.

-Nos va ayudar Newt Scamander- dijo Cedric mientras todos alzaban las cejas impresionados- parece que es ahora su amigo y pasado mañana nos recibirá en su casa, usaremos nuestra propia red flu…

-Muy bien- dijo Ron parándose emocionado- iré con Charlie esta noche… 

-Y yo voy contigo…- dijo Samantha emocionada, era momento de actuar… Cedric necesitaba ganar y sobrevivir, así que se estaban preparando para eso… 

-Buscaré mi libro de  _ Animales Fantásticos y Dónde encontrarlos  _ ¡quiero que me lo firme!- dijo Aaron levantándose de un salto para ir a su dormitorio, Hermione emocionada lo seguía, los cuatro amigos se despidieron mientras el matrimonio se abrazaba con amor.

-¿Lo ves Harry?- preguntaba suavemente Cedric a su esposo quien se acomodó en sus regazo esperando sus mimos- Podré pasar esto sin peligro alguno…

-Aún tengo miedo… no sé qué haría sin ti- dijo Harry tembloroso, Cedric apretó su agarre besando suavemente su cabeza en un intento de consolarlo, miró su varita y la tomó, señaló hacia la puerta con la misma cerrándola con seguro- ¿Cedric?

-Vamos a hacer el amor- dijo Cedric tiernamente, Harry se sonrojo cuando Cedric lo recostó en su cama, lentamente comenzó a desvestirle con besos suaves y delicados, por fin tenían un tiempo libre y con la ayuda que Sirius había conseguido un apoyo invaluable para la primera tarea era momento de recuperar su relación física… 

Cedric besaba cada parte del cuerpo de Harry, con calma y reverencia, Harry gemía bajo cuando los labios de Cedric lo tocaban, sus dedos mantenían toques fantasmas en los costados de Harry… este dio un brinco esperando (suplicando) más toques y más contacto con la piel de su esposo… Cedric sonrió para proceder a quitarle la parte inferior de su ropa y se acercó a la marca de su fertilidad… el amaba esa marca, era un punto erógeno de Harry y simbolizaba la familia que tendrían en un futuro… pero la marca no estaba… Cedric beso la zona y se detuvo por completo, en shock.

-La marca no está- dijo Cedric con voz trémula, Harry estaba a punto de reclamar cuando las palabras de Cedric cayeron por completo en su cabeza.

-Eso no es posible- dijo Harry nervioso- ¡La marca debe de durar un año!...

-Sólo si no estás embarazado- precisó Cedric tocando su vientre con reverencia, Harry negó con la cabeza frenético

-No, no he olvidado tomar la poción…- Harry quedó callado, cuando se reconciliaron e hicieron el amor toda la noche él no tomó la poción- ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Vamos a hacer- corrigió Cedric mientras terminaba de desvestir a su esposo- Queríamos familia de todas maneras…

-Quedamos que no en la escuela- dijo Harry algo triste pero Cedric preparó su entrada con amor distrayendo a Harry de sus preocupaciones

-No importa- murmuró Cedric penetrando a Harry suavemente- no importa nada…. me harás padre… tu y yo traeremos vida a este mundo… 

-Una vida nuestra...un pequeño ser perfecto y nuestro- respondió Harry con los ojos cerrados suspirando de placer… fue el orgasmo más intenso de ambos… Cedric y Harry se acurrucaron por un momento, juntos con las manos de ambos en el vientre de Harry, acunándolo y protegiéndolo… ahora más que nunca Cedric tenía que ganar el Torneo, era necesario para el bien de su familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, una disculpa por atrasarme con el capítulo de ayer, es que no lo había terminado y decidí darme un descanso cuando no podía continuarlo... pero de repente... ¡La idea vino a mi!
> 
> Saludos cordiales


	28. Newt y Tina Scamander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una visita a un nuevo amigo

**Newt y Tina Scamander**

-¡Que emoción!- dijo ansioso Aaron apretando su libro de criaturas mágicas, los chicos esperaban ansiosos la hora para poder ir a ver a Newt Scamander, en el caso de Aaron es porque era el autor favorito de toda su vida, si Hagrid no le hubiera asustado con los libros que ahora se requerían para su materia, probablemente siguiera ahí.

-Lo sé, he escuchado que Newt Scamander ha viajado por todo el mundo- dijo Ron sonriendo, traía una bandita en la nariz mientras Samantha tenía un vendaje grande en todo el brazo izquierdo, como habían logrado los dos enfrentarse a un dragón nunca lo dirán, pero ambos están relativamente ilesos y llevaban la información de los dragones.

-Muy bien, casi nos vamos… ¿Dónde está Hermione?- preguntó Cedric ansioso, Harry comía lentamente unas galletas de sal, había detectado que eso era una de las comidas que si podía consumir… su embarazo los había tomado por sorpresa y Cedric había descubierto que los resultados de salud de San Mungo ya habían sido entregados… el joven no quería inquietar a Harry pero le pidió a Dobby buscar esos en casa de su padre, pues según una asistente se lo entregaron a Amos, Cedric no lo diría en voz alta pero empezaba a sospechar que su padre no le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber, las cosas empezaban a caer en su lugar- Ya es tarde…

-Seguramente está en la biblioteca, últimamente pasa mucho tiempo ahí- dijo Ron sin interés mientras revisaba una vez más la lista para asegurarse que todo estaba en orden, Hermione llegó deprisa, un minuto antes de irse.

-¡Lo siento muchísimo!- se disculpó la bruja- se me fue el tiempo…

-¡Casi te pierdes la cita!- riño Ron a la bruja con énfasis en su muñeca indicando la hora, Aaron se acercó a Harry, quien lucía muy nervioso, el chico de hufflepuff notó su nerviosismo e intentó hablar con él cuando la red flu se activó, para su asombro solo vieron una mano salir de las llamas haciendo una señal de pulgar hacia arriba.

-¡es la hora!.- dijo Cedric tomando la mano de Harry con fuerza, Ron, Samantha, Aaron y Hermione se acercaron a la chimenea, Samantha tuvo que dar el paso adelante jalando a su novio hacia las llamas verdes con renuencia, el trío dorado parecía extrañado- Aaron no usa la Red Flu, cómo su abuelo es americano piensa que es una estupidez…

-¿Entonces cómo van a diferentes lugares?- preguntó Ron asombrado, Cedric se rió.

-Usa artefactos muggles, como aviones o carros, ama los barcos, pero su abuelo no le permite usarlos… traumas pasados… no sé mucho- Cedric se encogió de hombros- vamos… ¡Es nuestro turno!

Hermione avanzó sin vacilar seguido por Ron, Cedric miró a Harry con preocupación pero este negó con la cabeza, Harry avanzó lentamente hacia las llamas y entró, Cedric entró de inmediato trás él y cuando dio el paso hacia adelante Harry estaba en brazos de Sirius, Harry lucía feliz junto a su padrino mientras los demás saludaban alegremente a un hombre canoso, un poco tímido, y una mujer canosa que se acercaba con una sonrisa enorme y una bandeja gigante de galletas.

-Buenas noches- saludó la mujer amablemente- espero que esten bien, se que no soy la mejor cocinera pero creo que no me quedaron tan mal…

-No se preocupe- dijo Hermione amablemente- muchas gracias por recibirnos…

-No hay ningún problema, mis hijos y mis nietos están en América, estudian en Ilvermorny- explico la mujer- Newt no estaba muy feliz por ello…

-Pero nunca me he quejado en voz alta Tina- dijo Newt mientras tomaba galletas y se sentaba en su sillón- ahora, los dragones son peligrosos pero son hermosos, me ha parecido una decisión absurda traer animales en peligro de extinción con clasificación XXXXX para pruebas con adolescentes cuando en la Primera Guerra Mundial se atemorizan de trabajar con ellos… pero, omitiendo mi duro reclamo, Albus tiene la mala manía de criar a cerdos para el matadero… y dado que Hogwarts no tiene un curso decente para saber cómo lidiar con un dragon… te ayudaré...

-Gracias Señor Scamander- dijo Cedric serio mientras Harry tomaba asiento a su lado sin embargo, como Cedric notó, apretaba la mano con fuerza de Sirius quién estaba a su lado acariciando suavemente su mano con su pulgar, Cedric sonrió al verlo, porque Harry parecía más relajado y feliz, Newt miró la interacción de Harry con Sirius con una sonrisa tierna.

-Eres el cachorro de Sirius- dijo Newt a Harry con afecto- creo que Sirius sufre al estar separado de él…

-Mis nietos no quisieron estudiar en Hogwarts- dijo amablemente Newt- sus padres estuvieron en Estados Unidos y ahí quisieron seguir, sin embargo, mi nieto Rolf vendrá para navidad, quiere conocer a Buckbeak…

-Sería agradable conocerlo- dijo Aaron mientras sonreía a su libro autografiado, Ron miraba la casa de los Scamander con asombro, Hermione escuchaba atenta la información que le decían y Samantha pelea con su manos para no rascarse el brazo.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido?- preguntó Tina a la chica quien mordiéndose los labios empezó a explicar.

-El Dragón Bola Fuego Chino es muy temperamental, cuando pienso en lo que pudo habernos pasado si no hubiera corrido…- suspiró Samantha mientras Newt y Tina con ayuda de Sirius desenvuelven el brazo de la bruja y veían heridas graves de quemaduras, también notaron ciertas partes de piel que en realidad se sujetaban por poco, Samantha miraba hacia otro lado mientras Harry se puso pálido al notar las heridas.

-Tráeme mi botiquín Sirius, estas heridas son serias- dijo Newt muy enojado mientras el animago se apresuraba, Harry se abrazó a Cedric para evitar mirar a su amiga, Hermione y Ron gimoteaban asustados, Aaron apretó la mano de su novia con fuerza, para darle ánimos.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con madame Pomfrey?- preguntó Sirius preocupado, Newt y Tina sacaron sus varitas y procedieron a quitar la piel destruida por el fuego, Samantha apretó los labios para no decir nada mientras Sirius sacaba rápidamente esencia de Dictamo para sanar la herida- ¡Necesitabas ayuda urgente!

-Samantha no me dijo que era tan grave.- murmuró Ron muy avergonzado- no se me ocurrió comprobarlo…

-Ni te fijes Ron- dijo Aaron muy serio- Samantha tiene la mala costumbre de callar cosas que le duelen…

-Afortunadamente el daño sólo es en las capas superiores de la piel- dijo Tina suavemente- sé que el dictamo arde pero evitará infecciones, creo que tenemos un poco de pus de bubotubérculo diluido con aloe vera… te vamos a mandar un poco de eso más algunas pócimas regeneradoras de piel, debes beberla tres veces al día por doce días… te mandaremos con piel pero como hay que regenerar muchas capas necesitarás esa poción… 

-¿Como sabe tanto?- preguntó Hermione sumamente impresionada, Tina sonrió alegre mientras miraba cariñosamente a Newt quien se sonrojo bajo su mirada.

-Soy esposa de Newt Scamander, saber curar este tipo de heridas es mi especialidad…- dijo Tina mientras Sirius, bajo instrucción de Newt, colocaba suavemente compresas de Bubotubérculo y áloe vera, Harry volteó a ver lentamente a Samantha, la chica parecía mucho mejor y las vendas que le habían quitado de habían ido, ahora solamente estaban las vendas en su brazo y todos parecían más alegres.

-Bien, mis suposiciones son ciertas: no saben lo que están haciendo con los Dragones… veamos… ¿Qué clase de Dragones son?- preguntó Newt a los jóvenes mientras Ron sacaba su pergamino con notas y lo extendía al magizoólogo, Sirius se sentó de nuevo con Harry quién tomó su mano con fuerza para esperar las recomendaciones de Newt, Cedric esperaba nervioso mientras Tina también leía las notas junto a su esposo, brevemente miraban a Cedric con preocupación pero al final se sonrieron entre ellos con triunfo.

-Bueno, son dragones peligrosos, sí, pero son hembras que son doblemente peligrosos… los traen en etapa de incubación lo que técnicamente los hacen imposibles de sobrepasar pero viendo las notas de Ron creo que tenemos una idea de que va a suceder…- dijo Newt con una sonrisa- probablemente tengas que recuperar un objeto que esté escondido en su nido…

-¿Un nido de un dragón en incubación?- preguntó Aaron retoricamente silbando- la tienes difícil Cedric

-Pero ahora sabemos que no es imposible- dijo Tina- sabemos las tres razas de dragones y afortunadamente tenemos soluciones para las tres… algunos encantamientos y un poco de suerte hará todo el efecto…

-Mi filosofía es que el que teme sufre dos veces,por eso no hay nada que temer- dijo Newt con una amable sonrisa, Sirius se sujetó la muñeca con dolor mirando a Harry con con una sonrisa.

-Y creé cada palabra de lo que ha dicho- indicó Sirius a su ahijado, Cedric se enderezó para recibir las recomendaciones que podrían salvarle la vida: quedaban sólo dos días para la prueba, tenía que estar preparado para todo.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras Newt le explicaba a Cedric las diferentes estrategias Harry y Sirius salieron a visitar a Buckbeak, los dos pasaron un maravilloso momento juntos.

Sirius seguía preocupado por el matrimonio apresurado de su ahijado, pero estaba visiblemente más calmado por saber que, de todos los compromisos que pudieron caer sobre Harry, Cedric fue el compromiso correcto y era un jóven espectacular para su ahijado, si pudiera tomar algún tipo de partido en el pasado para estar con su ahijado, definitivamente sería Cedric una de sus opciones.

Pese a esa buena nota, Sirius sospechaba de Amos Diggory, parecían sus movimientos tan… buenos y perfectos, siempre dispuestos a darle una solución, a prestar ayuda… a ser un buen hombre sin errores o reproches, Sirius sabía que existía la gente buena y desinteresada en este mundo, pero también conocía la maldad disfrazada de casualidades y por eso, la actitud de Amos, era sospechoso tanta “amabilidad”.

Harry se acercó a su padrino con ansias, buscaba más historias de sus padres y su matrimonio, se alegraba de escuchar que ellos eran muy felices juntos y que su vida juntos no era tan diferente a la que él mantenía con Cedric, Harry bostezo y se dejó acurrucar en brazos de Sirius cerca de donde el hipogrifo comía su cena, Sirius acariciaba el cabello de su ahijado con reverencia, sabía la razón por la cual Harry había salido de la explicación de Newt: temía por Cedric y era una forma de combatir su estrés, el joven pelinegro suspiro feliz en su abrazo calentando el corazón, notó que Harry pesaba un poco más que la última vez que pudo verlo… pero se alegró, estaba recuperando su peso… ahora sólo quedaba esperar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, lo admitó, Newt y Tina son mi debilidad
> 
> Saludos Cordiales


	29. La primera prueba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Dragones para todos!

**La primera prueba**

La mañana de la primera prueba Cedric despertó a las cuatro de mañana, mucho antes de que el sol saliera por el horizonte, sintiéndose muy mal y ansioso, Harry dormía sobre su pecho tranquilamente, su dulce esposo descansaba colocando una mano sobre su pecho, Cedric respiró profundamente calmándose al verlo.

En unas horas se enfrentaría al Dragón para recuperar algún objeto importante y con la invaluable ayuda de Sirius y el matrimonio Scamander estaba más que preparado para todo, afortunadamente tenía a la mano diferentes pociones y ungüentos para tratar las quemaduras externas o internas que pudiera sufrir… Cedric estaba mentalizado para no recibir nada de las llamas que el Dragón pudiera lanzar, ser quemado no era una opción.

Harry estaba muy preocupado por la prueba, la seguridad de Cedric estaba en juego, además de que su embarazo empezaba a causar estragos fuertes en su cuerpo, como lo eran las náuseas, los mareos y el sueño… despertaba adormilado, se dormía en clases y los olores… no soportaba todos los olores y ya había tenido incidentes en pociones por lo mismo, Cedric ya había tenido tres peleas a gritos (si, gritos) con Snape quién intentó expulsar de su clase a Harry, Aaron limó las asperezas entre ambos cuando sugirió que tal vez él podría hacer un inventario al armario de materiales para pociones y Snape tuvo que ceder… Aaron usaría todo a su alcance para crear un percance como el del año anterior al ingreso de Harry a Hogwarts.

Pese a que Harry y Cedric confiaban en sus amigos, ambos no se habían decidido informar de su embarazo a ellos, tampoco a su padre, de hecho sólo había una persona que ya sabía del embarazo de Harry y era la Medimaga Joan Foley, la misma que había realizado la prueba de fertilidad y castidad a Harry, ambos decidieron apoyarse en ella para revisar a Harry, no habían descubierto mucho más allá de que Harry necesitaba pociones de nutrición y descanso, pero hasta que Dobby les trajera el informe de San Mungo, que no aparecía por ningún lado, no podría hacer más.

-Es muy temprano- murmuró Harry a su esposo acurrucado más cerca de él- necesitas descansar…

-No puedo dormir- admitió Cedric suavemente, Harry abrió los ojos para despertar bien pero Cedric pasó una mano por su cabeza relajando al joven- tú debes de descansar, ya sabes lo que dijo Joan…

-Pero quiero estar contigo- remilgo Harry un poco molesto, Cedric lo comparó a un gatito haciendo un berrinche y se le hizo lindo.

-Lo sé y lo apreció, pero creo que debes de descansar, no debes de excederte- expresó cariñosamente Cedric cepillando su cabello con ternura, ambos trataban de ampliar al máximo su tiempo juntos, Aaron y Samantha eran implacables en el entrenamiento de Cedric mientras Hermione y Ron se aseguraban de mantener a Harry tranquilo, para todos ellos se trataba de que Cedric saliera vivo de la prueba, Cedric estaba seguro que sin el apoyo de todos ellos estaría menos preparado, peor aún: sin la insistencia de Sirius e averiguar que era la primera prueba estaba convencido que hubiera quedado frito y crujiente.   
  


-Entonces duerme otro rato conmigo- susurro Harry lastimosamente, Cedric lo abrazó más cerca de él y cerró los ojos con firmeza, Harry tenía razón, necesitaba dormir.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cedric paseaba nervioso por la carpa, vestía una capa de combate con los colores de su casa, sus amigos intentaron ir con él pero fueron detenidos por Sprout puesto que debía de hacerlo solo, Harry tuvo que ser sostenido por Aaron y Ron, Samantha y Hermione consolaban a Harry dirigiéndose a las gradas, esa imagen destrozó a Cedric, no le gustaba su angustia.

-Así que… ¿estás casado?- preguntó Fleur, en un intento por distraerse, a Cedric este detuvo su paseo mientras miraba a la chica Veela fijamente, en realidad no había intercambiado demasiadas palabras entre ellos, había hablado un poco más con Viktor por Ron (con quién seguía en contacto) pero la plática seguía siendo algo cortés y forzada

-Si, me case en el verano…- dijo Cedric tranquilamente- mi esposo es Harry Potter…

-Sí me enteré- dijo Fleur suavemente- la revista  _ La vie de sorciêre  _ lo público como una nota especial de verano, fue todo un acontecimiento… pero me pareció de mala educación preguntarle por eso de repente

-Gracias por el tacto.- dijo Cedric amablemente, jugó con su sortija de matrimonio por un momento ante la sonrisa de Fleur y de Viktor.

-Ron dice que eres muy protector de él…- dijo Viktor despacio, Ron solía decirle que intentaba hablar tan rápido que a veces confundía los idiomas y por eso la gente no le entendía.- me ha contado lo que le has hecho al chico “Crevei”

-Si… no me gusta verlo asustado o herido- dijo Cedric apenado pero al mismo tiempo desafiante- Colin tuvo el descaro de tomar fotos de Harry sin permiso…

-Cuando era niña, un fotógrafo hizo lo mismo conmigo y mi madre, mi padre es un hombre muy dulce pero de temer cuando lo provocan- dijo Fleur ferozmente- el fotógrafo estuvo bajo el influjo de la maldición de mi padre por meses…

-Una cosa es que quieran saber de nosotros, otra cosa es el acoso- dijo Cedric mientras Fleur asentía en acuerdo con él, los tres campeones hablaban de su experiencia en sus escuelas, compartiendo datos de hechizos desconocidos entre ellos empezaron a relajarse para de frente a su prueba, los temblores y gruñidos por los Dragones eran cada vez más fuertes pero lograban ignorarlos con la interacción entre los tres.

-¡Cedric!- habló una voz urgentemente detrás de la carpa, parecía no saber bien qué buscaba porque se cayó dos veces detrás de ella, maldijo en voz alta pero aún controlada antes de que Viktor y Cedric abrieran la carpa para revelar a Aaron enredado en una cuerda- ¿Qué esperan? ¡Sáquenme de aquí!...

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Cedric a su amigo a quien tomó de las axilas junto a Krum para levantarlo.

-Es que nos llegó algo de último momento- explicó Aaron sacando tres viales de una poción color azul turquesa de su bolsillo- Newt nos lo mandó, dice que se no tenía ese día suficientes existencias para los tres por eso nos la mando hoy… ¡Pociones contra quemaduras internas!

-¿Cómo sirve?- preguntó de inmediato Cedric tomando el vial entre sus manos con alegría, Fleur y Viktor se acercaron a Aaron con cautela.

-Según nos mandó a decir, evitará que, si el dragón respira llamas cuando tú estés cerca y las respiras accidentalmente, te lleves una quemadura en tus vías respiratorias… ¡dura seis horas!, las únicas precauciones son si son hipersensibles a las escamas de serpiente cornuda y no está recomendado para personas embarazadas... - explicó Aaron emocionado- me dijo que los tres deben de tomarlo como precaución, pasando el tiempo saldrá naturalmente de su cuerpo…

-¡Has recibido ayuda para tu prueba!- exclamó Fleur escandalizada, Cedric la miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Madame Maxime no te dijo nada de su cita con Hagrid?- preguntó Cedric con burla en su voz causando que Fleur se ruborizó al ser atrapada en su trampa.

-Y Ron nos acaba de confesar que te aviso de que se trata la prueba Krum- chasqueo Aaron entregando el vial a Viktor quien movió la cabeza de forma seca y le arrebató la pócima al joven, los tres brindaron en silencio antes de beber la pócima, se estremecieron un momento y le entregaron los viales vacíos a Aaron.

-Gracias- dijo Cedric mientras se frotaba las manos, Aaron sacó una bolsa de ratones de menta para todos ellos, los chicos los comieron agradecidos.

-Newt mencionó que les haría falta- explicó Aaron mientras guardaba la evidencias de las trampas, los cuatro escucharon voces acercándose y Aaron salió apresuradamente por el mismo lugar donde entró, Krum y Cedric cubrieron con su cuerpo la salida mientras Fleur improvisaba una caminata presurosa: con la pócima, los tres sabían que estaban en menos peligro.

Cedric miró por última vez hacia donde su amigo se escabulle respirando con tranquilidad, era momento de la prueba, estaba preparado lo mejor posible y tenía que ganar, otra opción no era viable.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry estaba sentado entre Hermione y Samantha, las dos chicas lo sujetaban de las manos para calmarlo, Ron estaba preocupado pero se mantenía más tranquilo que Harry, tal vez porque su relación con Krum todavía no era tan seria.

-Todo listo- dijo Aaron en cuanto se sentó atrás de Harry, junto a Ron, las chicas sonrieron aliviadas mientras Harry asintió en silencio- está lo mejor preparado, van a pasar bien sus pruebas, Anímate Harry

-Creo que si abre la boca vomita- dijo Ron observando a su amigo ponerse ligeramente verde, como si toda la situación le hiciera devolver el estómago.

-Pues debes estar seguro que Aaron y yo entrenamos perfectamente a Cedric- aseguró con aplomo Samantha- si algo malo le sucede lo asesinó en cuanto salga de las manos de Madame Pomfrey…

El grupo de amigos rió alegre por la amenaza de Samantha aligerando el ambiente… este ambiente se agrió cuando un cañón anunciaba el inicio de la primera prueba, Harry cruzaba los dedos mientras veían salir primero a Fleur de la carpa para enfrentarse a un Dragón Verde Gales Común, era la hora.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry se negó a mirar cómo se desarrollaban las pruebas de los demás campeones para controlar su imaginación y sus nervios hasta que saliera Cedric al estadio… se habían formulado tres planes: el primero, propuesto por Cedric, era transformar una piedra en un gran perro para que distrajera al Dragón de lo que tuviera que hacer.

El segundo, propuesto por Samantha, era lanzarle la maldición de conjuntivitis para inmovilizar al dragón y recuperar lo que fuera necesario, el único detalle era que el Dragón podría atacar, si lo aplicaba en el Bola Fuego Chino era seguro que caería derrotado pero si lo hacía en el Galés Verde se enfrentaba a una llamarada letal.

El tercer plan, que fue propuesto por Newt y Tina Scamander, fue tratar de evadir al dragón, con algunos encantamientos desilusionadores más un hechizo imitador de olor… en el caso del Hocicorto Sueco su tipo le hacía difícil caer ante hechizos tan básicos pero daba una ventaja inigualable: era muy distraído… así que si fallaban los hechizos Cedric podría hacer un grupo de fuegos artificiales para distraerlo constantemente.

Y ahora, que habían salido el Galés Verde y el Bola China, sólo quedaba el Hocicorto Sueco… harry sentía que su corazón latía demasiado rápido, Cedric salió al estadio y rápidamente invoco los hechizos protectores que se le habían enseñado, caminaba vacilante observando la ferocidad del Dragón, para su seguridad transformó una piedra en un labrador como había planeado y el Dragón fue tras él, Cedric corrió hacía el nido por el Huevo Dorado y se lanzó entre las garras del Dragón, quien estaba peligrosamente cerca… Cedric alcanzaba al huevo y lo tenía en brazos y… Harry se desmayó en brazos de Aaron para susto de sus amigos, los gritos de alegría por Cedric encubrieron los gritos asustados de los amigos por Harry… por lo menos Cedric salió ileso, esta ocasión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue duro intentar reescribir la primera prueba... así que me simplifique la vida y esto salio... por cierto, Amos regresa la próxima vez, les aviso para que se preparen.  
> Saludos Cordiales


	30. Todo (casi)  mundo se entera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noticias del bebé nos han llegado

**Todo (casi) mundo se entera**

Cedric y Harry estaban en sus habitaciones descansando después de la primera prueba, Cedric había logrado resolver la primera tarea y Harry se había desmayado por tensión al ver a Cedric en peligro… ahora sus amigos los habían mandado a sus habitaciones directamente en cuando Harry despertó en la tienda médica de madame Pomfrey, aún no sabían nada de lo que sucedía con Harry.

-Eso estuvo muy cerca- admitió Harry a Cedric después de una breve sesión de besos para relajarse mutuamente, sus amigos habían quedado muy asustados de que Harry se hubiera desmayado y Cedric casi tiene un ataque cuando vio como Aaron llegaba a la tienda médica con Harry en brazos, Cedric fue el único campeón que salió sin una herida, y en el fondo, Cedric sabía que eso fue por la ayuda que recibió de todos sus amigos, Madame Pomfrey no notó que había bebido la poción para protegerse de quemaduras internas y ese fue un gran logro.

-¿Crees que no debemos decirles aún?- preguntó Cedric a su esposo, ambos estaban recostados en su cama con los brazos entrelazados, Harry jugó un momento con sus anillos antes de responder vacilante.

-Me gustaría decirles… pero sé que primero debemos decirle a tu padre- dijo Harry tímidamente, Cedric apretó su abrazo por un momento, últimamente estaba teniendo dudas de su padre y, le dolía admitirlo, no confiaba de todo en él, Cedric después del chasco inicial de conocer a Sirius había empezado a cartearse con él constantemente y había encontrado una fuente inagotable de consejos para su matrimonio.

-Está bien… tenemos un periodo de descanso de las pruebas del Torneo hasta el 24 de febrero… podemos pedir permiso para ir un sábado y regresar el domingo en la tarde, usaremos la red Flu- cedió Cedric a Harry quien sonrió feliz, acurrucado en su esposo, lo peor del día ya había pasado, era momento de seguir.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Estás demasiado tranquilo- dijo Samantha a su novio acercándole una cerveza de mantequilla al joven, Hermione y Ron se acercaron a la charla, Aaron estaba sentado en una esquina de la Sala Común de hufflepuff donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de celebración por Cedric, quien quedó en primer lugar debido a su magnífica actuación durante la prueba del Dragón.

-Es sólo… no importa, creo que me espanté de ver a Harry desmayarse- dijo vacilando el muchacho bebiendo un trago de la cerveza, Samantha alzó una ceja mirándolo con interés, este miraba como los Gemelos Weasley hacían malabares con botellas de cerveza vacías.

-No es cierto, si estás preocupado por Harry pero hay algo más ahí… lo siento en mis huesos- dijo Samantha ferozmente obligando a su novio a mirarle los ojos.

-Todos nos asustamos por Harry- dijo Hermione estremeciéndose ligeramente- nunca pensé ver a Harry desmayarse por los nervios… ha resistido tanto…

-Bueno, todos tenemos un punto de quiebre- dijo Samantha amablemente- el suyo debió ser ver a Cedric en peligro

-Además no ha comido lo suficiente- señaló Ron con premura- cada vez más tiene más náuseas y se marea… en pociones ha vomitado ya dos veces… 

-Eso es cierto- dijo Samantha frunciendo el ceño- no tolera los perfumes muy “femeninos” un día le vomito a los zapatos a Pansy cuando pasó a su lado…

-¿Estará enfermo?- se preguntó Hermione mientras jugaba con su vaso de jugo de calabaza entre sus manos, Aaron bebía lentamente la cerveza viendo como Ernie y Justin eran convertidos en canarios gracias a las galletas de los gemelos Weasley, Lee las vendía a muy buen precio y todos estaban muy divertidos.

-Harry tiene náuseas, mareos, vómitos, sueño… falta de apetito o antojos y pesa medio kilo menos de lo que yo coteje la última vez- dijo Aaron sin dejar de mirar la fiesta delante de él con seriedad- algo no está bien…

-Eso es cierto... esos síntomas puede que sean por estrés- dijo Samantha preocupada- debemos de llevarlo a San Mungo, puede empeorar su estrés…

-O puede estar embarazado- dijo Aaron fastidiado, se pasó una mano por la cara en lo que el peso de la idea caía en los otros tres amigos.

-No es cierto- dijo Samantha alarmada- son muy jóvenes… ¡no se descuidaron de esa manera!

-¡Siempre tienen a la mano condones y la pócima!- señalo Hermione con impaciencia, Ron y Aaron hacían gestos de dolor, incómodos por saber de la vida sexual de sus amigos.

-Pero son humanos y se les pudo haber olvidado- vacilando Ron se integró a la charla- Viktor me dijo que su hermana fue una sorpresa en su familia…

-Una de mis primas en América fue un quiste hasta que nació, un quiste muy amado pero quiste al fin- indicó Aaron con una sonrisa tímida, los cuatro quedaron en silencio tratando de pensar que la idea de Aaron pudiera ser verdad… cuando dio las ocho en punto Ron se fue de la fiesta para ir a ver a Viktor, quien lo invitó a una fiesta a Durmstrang.

-¿Cuando dirán que ya salen?- se preguntó Hermione con fastidio en cuanto salió Ron del lugar.

-Yo creo que en el Baile de Navidad- dijo Aaron con una sonrisa volteando a ver a Hermione con malicia- ¿Y usted señorita Granger? ¿Cuando nos presentará al Joven Goldstein?

Hermione se sonrojo hasta las orejas y se negó a mirar a su amigo durante un buen rato, Samantha se rió de sus payadas por un momento, antes de ponerse seria otra vez.

-Saben lo que significa si Harry si está embarazado ¿Verdad?- dijo Samantha en voz baja, el ruido de la fiesta comenzó a bajar un poco conforme todos se iban yendo a sus respectivas salas comunes.

-Yo lo sé- murmuró Hermione preocupada cuando notó que Ernie los miraba con interés, Aaron sacó su varita y distraídamente lanzaba chispas con ellos a quien fuera logrando que todos se dispersaron rápidamente para que los dejaran en paz. -Que Harry será expulsado de Hogwarts…

-Pero eso sólo será si logran saberlo los profesores…- dijo Aaron rápidamente.

-Si Harry es expulsado de Hogwarts ¿No romperán su varita?- preguntó Hermione

-No si Cedric “permite” que estudie en casa, los TIMOS y los EXTASIS serán evaluados en el ministerio…

-O Cedric y él se van de la escuela- señaló Samantha nerviosa.

-Tenemos que hablar con ellos- dijo Aaron serio, como nunca antes lo habían visto- si pretenden ocultar el embarazo de Harry todo lo que puedan, nos van a necesitar… También necesito golpearlos por ser tan descuidados…

-Si Harry está embarazado, sólo golpeamos a Cedric- acordó Samantha junto a Hermione, Aaron no parecía convencido pero aceptó por el bien del bebé en camino.

-Dado que seremos sus tíos honorarios, debemos de asegurarnos que todo salga bien- dijo Aaron- también nos aseguraremos de que no tengan más “sobrinos” pronto…

-De acuerdo- acordaron tanto su novia como su amiga.

-E impedir que Ron vaya por el mismo camino- dijo Samantha con una sonrisa dudosa

-De acuerdo- acordó en esta ocasión Hermione y Aaron, después de eso quedaron en silencio un momento observando como la fiesta se terminaba poco a poco, en unos quince minutos salieron todos de ahí, lo que obligó a Aaron a acompañar a Hermione y Samantha a sus dormitorios, primero llevaron a la chica de Gryffindor a su torre, en silencio, estaban muy cansados y llenos de estrés.

-¿No es nada serio con Goldstein?- preguntó de repente Samantha a Hermione quien sobresaltada negó con la cabeza.

-¡Que bueno!...

-¿Ustedes dos no planean nada?- reviró Hermione mientras Samantha y Aaron negaron con la cabeza.

-Tenemos un trato: acabamos Hogwarts, vivimos como pareja dos años, nos casamos, quedamos sin hijos otros dos años y tenemos hijos hasta entonces… ¡Hasta firmamos un contrato!- dijo animado Aaron, Samantha afirmó con la cabeza orgullosa.

-Cuando íbamos en tercero intentamos hacer un juramento inquebrantable, tardamos un mes en convencer a Cedric de ser quien lo enlazara, pero Dumbledore nos descubrió… castigados los tres por seis meses… 

Hermione se rió divertida por la anécdota y se despidió de ambos al llegar a la torre, sus amigos dieron la media vuelta en silencio directo a sus dormitorios, estaban exhaustos.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Amos revisaba sus asuntos en la oficina con pereza, desde que Harry se había casado con su hijo, las necesidades económicas eran cosas del pasado, de hecho, desde que su hijo había entrado al Torneo de los Tres Magos su popularidad había aumentado… ¡era el hombre que lo tenía todo!

Su hijo era brillante, valiente y era el alumno mejor preparado de Hogwarts, y su yerno era el “Niño que vivió”, Héroe del mundo mágico y asquerosamente rico… estaba el problema de Sirius Black por ahí pero cuando fuera necesario, Harry simplemente saldría del mapa… cosa que lamentaría porque un joven viudo era mal visto por las demás familias mágicas: era considerado muy negligente, los otros dudarán en un nuevo matrimonio… pero eso no era importante, la vida perfecta de Cedric no necesitaba problemas así… más cuando Amos aún estaba cerca.

La casa se sentía sola desde que se fueron los chicos a la escuela, Dobby era un empleado eficiente y cumplía a cabalidad su función en la casa Diggory, pero faltaba ese toque que su esposa y Harry solían traer a la casa: la obediencia ciega.

Amos era un controlador obsesivo y Emma (junto a Harry) permitían que esa necesidad fuera satisfecha, Cedric era un joven de carácter fuerte, bastante manipulable con las palabras adecuadas pero, como notó con preocupación, sólo era manipulado cuando era un estudiante soltero en la escuela, desde que se había casado con Harry empezaba a mostrar más independencia y necesidad de tomar decisiones.

Cedric había pedido una copia de su contrato matrimonial a Gringotts, afortunadamente Amos tuvo la precaución de guardar el original en su bóveda y había Desmemoriado al duende que había realizado el cambio y los duendes aún no podían localizar el contrato.

También había descubierto, que Cedric tenía una bóveda privada a la cual sólo podía acceder Harry y el propio Cedric, gracias a su trabajo, logró averiguar que la bóveda tenía una buena cantidad de oro para los jóvenes, misma que aparentemente tenía un abono mensual de una Bóveda familiar desconocida para Amos.

Harry escribía cartas semanales, contando experiencias de la escuela, sus problemas en su tarea y como llevaba su relación con Cedric, Harry no sospechaba que esas cartas eran revisadas con reverencia para conseguir alguna prueba (algún día) contra Harry si era necesario.

Amos suspiró al no recibir una carta de esa semana, pensó que sería una de las cartas más interesantes ya que esa semana fue la primera prueba del Torneo, esperaba una reseña de la prueba y, como Harry era él que le escribía siempre, se sorprendió profundamente cuando en lugar de recibir una carta de Harry esa mañana fue una carta de Cedric y no de Harry la que llegó esa mañana.

_ Padre. _

_ Espero que todo esté bien, en la escuela estamos bastante llenos de trabajos, es mi primer año de EXTASIS y me estoy volviendo loco, Harry sufre mucho con los trabajos extras pero aún trata de hacer tiempo para mi y eso me alegra profundamente. _

_ Debo de informarte que Harry espera mi primer hijo, ya vamos a San Mungo nosotros, y ya está siendo tratado, te pido por favor que me envíes de vuelta con Hedwig los resultados del estudio, también quisiera pedirte de favor que indagues si puedes conseguirme una copia de mi contrato matrimonial. _

_ Trataremos de ir a casa a cenar para contarte todos los detalles del embarazo de Harry, estamos bien y por el momento acudimos a una Medimaga en San Mungo, te suplicó que aún no comuniques del embarazo a la escuela… esperamos tener una solución para el verano. Nuestra visita será pronto. _

_ Te quiere tu hijo _

_ Cedric Diggory. _

_ P.D. Harry te manda felicitaciones porque serás abuelo, también gané la primera prueba y quedé detrás de Viktor Krum… él nos ha invitado a Bulgaria para el verano, te avisaré si vamos para allá estas vacaciones.  _

Amos quedó de piedra ¡UN NIETO! una nueva camada Diggory venía en camino… se alarmó un poco al ver que Cedric buscaría asesoría independiente respecto a la salud de Harry, un nieto aseguraría que parte de la Herencia Potter quedará en su poder, los chicos deberían de volver a la escuela así que él se quedaría con el bebé… era momento de actuar, necesitaba moverse, había quedado mucho tiempo quieto… era momento de que Carl Rudnick volviera a atender a los Diggory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Este trabajo casi alcanza las 1000 visitas! Estoy muy emocionada y he planeado algo especial: pueden pedirme una historia corta acerca de este fic o el primer fic de la pareja de Cedric x Harry y será su regalo... favor de darme tiempo pero atenderé las peticiones...  
> Gracias por sus visitas.  
> Saludos cordiales


	31. Abuelo Canuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tu hijo adolescente va a ser padre ¿qué creen que pase?

**Abuelo Canuto**

Sirius tenía una rutina relativamente simple en el refugio para hipogrifos, consistía en levantarse temprano para darles de comer a los animales, salir a pasear con algunos de ellos y encargarse de que estuvieran sanos y cuidados, en general Newt y especialmente Tina se esforzaban en ayudar a Sirius a recuperarse de lo que le sucedió en Azkaban.

El animago nunca podría pagarles todo lo que habían hecho por él, sin dudar de él en ningún momento, lo ayudaron a establecerse cerca de Inglaterra para poder ayudar a Harry por cualquier cosa, Queenie y Jacob (quién se movía lentamente ya por la edad) enviaron a su hijo junto a su nuera a buscar a Colagusano junto a Remus.

Los Scamander demostraron ser leales entre ellos y a todos aquellos quienes consideraban parte de su familia (que para ellos era muy extendida) y consideraban a Sirius una especie de hijo honorario, como los hijos de Newt y Tina vivían la mayor parte del año en Estados Unidos, Sirius fue el sustituto perfecto a sus instintos paternales reprimidos de la pareja por un buen tiempo.

-Es hora del desayuno- anunció Newt a Sirius mirándolo bajar del vuelo extra que tuvo que hacer con Buckbeak , el hipogrifo se había apegado a Sirius tanto que a veces mostraba celos a otros hipogrifos y era necesario que Sirius lo montara unas dos o tres veces más para que no atacará al resto de la manada.

Sirius bajó con Buckbeak de su paseo y pisó suelo firme, se despidió de su amigo con una palmadas bien dadas en su cuello, dirigiéndose a desayunar, Patti sirvió su ración con una sonrisa fácil, de todas las sobrinas nietas de Tina ella era la favorita: el gusto por las bestias fantásticas más el hecho de que ella se hiciera cargo de los Hipogrifos cuando el matrimonio Scamander no podría hacerlo más tiempo.

-Buckbeak te dio problemas ¿Eh?- comentó con una sonrisa Patti sirviendo café humeante, recién hecho frente Sirius, el animago amaba ese olor por las mañanas: significaba comodidad y alegría, Lily y James solían recibirlo en su casa con una taza que olía exactamente igual a esta.

-Los Hipogrifos son muy leales a aquellos que los cuidan, también desarrollan celos y propiedades, son animales extremadamente inteligentes… recomiendo encarecidamente que se estudie en Hogwarts…- dijo Newt con entusiasmo sentándose a la mesa junto a Sirius, Tina empezó a mover los platos para servir las comidas, la mujer se movía con gracia y elegancia.

-Los Hipogrifos se estudian en Ilvermorny en tercer año… - comentó la mujer con una sonrisa tierna misma que Newt correspondió, Sirius escuchaba fascinado sus anécdotas que eran fascinantes: desde la Ley Rappaport y como Jacob consiguió un permiso especial de la MACUSA para permitir su matrimonio con Queenie, hasta las innumerables batallas que tuvieron contra Gellert Grindelwald, es que estando con ellos había descubierto un nuevo mundo de posibilidades.

-Estudie los Hipogrifos sólo teóricamente- señaló Sirius a sus acompañantes- pero estando con Buckbeak toda esa teoría ha quedado inutilizada…

\- Por más que intentó escribir los libros completos, siempre se me escapa algún dato…- dijo Newt con nervios, Sirius soltó una risa que sonó más a un ladrido para alegría de todos, el desayuno transcurrió en calma con Newt leyendo el  _ El Profeta _ para saber si había algún tipo de anuncio sobre su queja por el uso de Dragones en el Torneo, no había nada.

-No debes de sorprenderte Newt, Crouch está desesperado por demostrar que puede hacer algo bien- señaló Sirius con amargura al magizoólogo , Crouch es quién lo había enviado a Azkaban sin juicio y eso no lo podía perdonar tan fácilmente.

-Si, creo que esperaba demasiado del Ministerio… mi hermano Theseus estaría tan decepcionado de lo que se ha convertido ese lugar- declaró Newt un poco triste.

-Bueno pero él no está decepcionado en absoluto del giro que dio su vida: vive en Mérida Yucatán, con su esposa una Auror mexicana retirada, sus cuatro hijos y muchos nietos- señaló Patti con una sonrisa amable- el tío Theseus siempre tiene para todos un abrazo y tiempo…

-Mi hermano Theseus era Auror, héroe de la Primera Guerra Mundial al desobedecer las órdenes del Ministerio de no ayudar a nuestros compatriotas Muggles- explicó Newt a Sirius que escuchaba atento las historias contadas, el desayuno prosiguió con una anécdota de su viaje en México durante la plena “Guerra Cristera” y como no pudieron impedir el asesinato de un presidente mexicano orquestado por lo  _ Acólitos  _ de Grindelwald para desestabilizar la zona, cuyos magos se negaban a atacar a los muggles...

-¿Qué has sabido de Remus querido?- preguntó Tina amablemente a Sirius en un descanso de una anécdota más de Newt, Sirius asintió con entusiasmo.

-Me ha dicho que salió de Turquía para Albania en poco tiempo, al final la pista de que Pettigrew estuvo en ese país fue falsa, sólo pasó por ahí pero encontró un rastro de que probablemente se dirige a Albania- dijo Sirius serio- se rumorea que es el último lugar donde Voldemort se refugió…

-Bueno, puedo asegurarte que es mentira- dijo serenamente Tina- lo que sea que quedaba de ese mago loco se desvaneció con el tiempo… quiso posesionarse de una vieja amiga nuestra pero ella peleó ferozmente por su vida y ganó…

-Debe de ser una bruja asombrosa…- murmuró Sirius sorprendido y absorto en su taza de café, Newt y Tina se miraron con pena entre ellos.

-En realidad…- comenzó Newt cuando Hedwig entró por la ventana de la cocina planeando sobre el desayuno, Tina invoco un escudo sobre el resto del desayuno mirando con una ceja alzada a Newt quien parecía divertido de su reacción- ¿En serio Tennie? ¿Después de tantos años…?

-Si, sigue sin gustarme los excrementos de lechuza sobre mi comida Señor Scamander- replicó ferozmente la mujer haciendo que Newt se encogiera brevemente, Sirius agradeció a Hedwig que parecía esperar a que leyera la carta, Patti sirvió en un vaso limpio agua y se lo acercó a la lechuza quien bebió agradecida, abrió la carta que Harry le había mandado con la lechuza y tomó un sorbo de jugo de calabaza mientras leía la carta… Sirius escupió el jugo hacia Newt quien no pudo esquivarlo provocando las risas histéricas de Patti y Tina, el animago miraba la carta con la boca abierta sin poder emitir palabra alguna, Patti logró controlar su risa y logró quitarle la carta a Sirius quien parecía haber bebido jugo fétido en ese momento.

-Es de Harry, parece que acaba de convertir en abuelo a Sirius- dijo Patti con una sonrisa alegre, Tina y Newt, quien se secaba con su varita, miraron a Sirius preocupados: su rostro shockeado cambio a uno furioso, parecía querer asesinar a cualquiera, les recordaba un poco a como se veía el día que llegó y por eso Tina no espero ni un segundo y lo ató de inmediato a la silla mientras Newt se encargaba de quitarle su varita y ponerle ruedas a la silla para llevarlo al establo de los Hipogrifos donde Buckbeak estaba tomando una siesta.

-¡Sueltenme!- gritaba Sirius con fuerza, intentando desesperadamente soltarse de las ataduras, Newt negaba con la cabeza mientras Patti le escribía una respuesta a Harry con ayuda de su abuela quien aseguraba la varita de Sirius en una caja “Confisca varitas” que tenía de recuerdo de sus días de agente de Regulación de posesión de Varitas.

_ Querido Harry: _

_ Hemos de decirte que la noticia nos ha sorprendido, especialmente a Canuto, por ahora sus instintos paternales parecen exigir la cabeza de Cedric en una pica y te sugerimos encarecidamente que no trates de verlo a la brevedad. _

_ Sé que Canuto está feliz pero es tu padre y eres joven, así que no te asustes, no es que sea feliz por ti, es por ti y tu seguridad que estará un poco molesto, pero no está decepcionado ni piensa menos de ti, es un padre afrontando el hecho de que ya creciste y no pudo evitarlo. _

_ Te mandamos nuestras más sinceras felicitaciones por tu bebé, que Merlín y Morrigan los protejan a los tres, serán muy felices. _

_ Atte: _

_ Newt y Tina Scamander _

_ Patti Kowalsky _

_ Canuto _

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Tienes que admitir que pudo ser peor- dijo Cedric a Harry cuando terminaron de leer la carta que Hedwig trajo de regreso, los dos jóvenes no estaban del todo convencidos de la respuesta pero por lo menos sabrían algo: mientras Sirius estuviera con los Scamander estaría a salvo y Cedric también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento publicar tan tarde, hoy celebramos el cumpleaños de mi hermana, es una madre feliz, activa y excelente ama de casa... todo lo que no soy ni seré, ¡Felicidades hermana!... originalmente no iba a publicar nada hoy, pero aprovechando que si me inspiré pues... bueno, según mi conteo estamos a 48 vistas de mi especial regalo para ustedes pero ¡Nadie me ha pedido nada! ¡Una pista por favor!
> 
> Saludos Cordiales


	32. Un medimago tenebroso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de información de embarazos y medimagos perversos

**Un Medimago tenebroso**

Amos Diggory avanzaba sin vacilar a una vieja casa ubicada en Rotherham, en una zona oculta por encantamientos que la hacía casi invisible a los ojos de los muggles, Amos avanzaba con un pergamino en la mano y una bolsa de oro en la otra, esta visita era indispensable para poder seguir controlando el oro de Harry y era de suma importancia que Cedric no tuviera el verdadero control de la situación, ya era mayor de edad por lo cual podría llevarse a Harry y el dinero lejos de él, eso no iba a suceder.

Amos entró en el portón de la casa, era una casa grande de dos pisos, pintada de negro que con la luz parecía tener ciertos toques de color plata, el mago sonrió feliz de ver la casa con las luces encendidas: significaba que su viejo amigo estaba en ella, sin vacilar más se acercó a tocar la puerta con tres golpes secos, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de cabello negro con piel blanca y ojos verdes, ligeramente parecidos a los de Harry pero con un brillo que denotaba maldad y no amabilidad.

-¡Amos Diggory! ¡No te había visto desde que me pediste impedir que tu esposa tuviera otro hijo…! Parecías bastante satisfecho con Cedric…

-Y es por Cedric que necesitamos tu ayuda de nuevo- dijo Amos orgulloso, Cedric era su mayor logro.

-De acuerdo, pasa por favor, ¿te apetece un Whisky?...- dijo el mago cauteloso, Amos extendió la bolsa de oro y toda sospecha desapareció- ¡muy bien! ¿A quién hay que controlar…?

-Al cónyuge de mi hijo, a Harry Potter- anunció Amos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras el mago contaba los galeones que estaban en la bolsa, dejó pasar a Amos sintiéndose muy feliz: hacía mucho no ganaba tanto dinero.

-Muy bien, platícame todo sobre él, ya sabes para conocer su caso- dijo interesado a Amos su acompañante.

-Sabía que eras la mejor opción Carl, por eso no dude en venir aquí- admitió Amos feliz de su respuesta, todo empezaba a funcionar bien otra vez.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-¡Me estás volviendo loco! ¡siéntate ya!- exigió Aaron a Cedric mientras esperaban fuera de la habitación compartida entre él y Harry, en ese momento se encontraba la medimaga Foley revisando al joven mago, las náuseas empezaban a ceder y también su resistencia a los olores bajaban significativamente, en pocas palabras, empezaba a mejorar,

-Sólo quiero que todo salga bien- admitió Cedric muy nervioso, sentándose lentamente en el piso junto a su amigo, jugando con sus manos.

-Todo estará bien- aseguró convencido Aaron escribiendo un ensayo de Pociones- ahora no me distraigas, necesito acabar esto porque según nuestro magnífico plan me toca cuidar sus traseros los siguientes días… 

-Tenemos los mejores amigos del mundo- acordó Cedric, Aaron resoplo.

-Tienes los más blandengues… ¿cuando decidimos no golpearlos y ayudarlos en su lugar…? - se preguntó Aaron con indignación , la puerta se abrió mostrando a una muy feliz medimaga.

-¡Esta todo bien!- anunció felizmente la medimaga- Harry está evolucionando bien, necesita aún las pociones nutricionales y probablemente menos estrés… pero todo marcha perfectamente… sería ideal que la enfermera de la escuela pudiera saber de su embarazo…

-Claro que no- dijo Aaron molesto desde el piso donde seguía escribiendo furiosamente- sería expulsado…

-Bueno, bueno, era una sugerencia- dijo Joan tratando de calmar los ánimos- prefiero que Harry no tenga más estrés así que lo ideal es mantener bajo orden todo esto… ¿Cómo ocultaran su curva conforme pase el tiempo?

-Hermione encontró un hechizo disimulador que se puede usar en las ropas… el resto de nosotros evitaremos que se acerquen demasiado a Harry- dijo Cedric serio.

-Soy un hábil hechicero, mantendré a todos a raya- amenazó Aaron para diversión de Cedric y susto de Joan, Harry hablo desde dentro de la habitación, preguntando por Cedric, el joven entró de inmediato mientras Joan terminaba de recoger sus cosas.

-Disculpa… ¿Cedric ya tiene los resultados de San Mungo?- preguntó Joan al mago sentado, este negó con la cabeza.

-El señor Diggory dice que debió traspapelarse con algunas cosas de su oficina… parece que hubo un incidente con algún tipo de tráfico ilegal de criaturas prohibidas… no sabemos bien que sucede, está buscando como loco desde que se lo pidió- explicó Aaron recordando lo que Cedric le había dicho, Aaron recordó que Cedric no se veía feliz con la noticia, como si sospechara algo malo pero no tuvo ninguna pista y decidió no meterse más: suficientes problemas tenían con ocultar el embarazo de Harry.

-Muy bien, esto es todo, me retiro por hoy- se despidió la bruja mientras accedía a la Red Flu, Aaron terminó de escribir su trabajo con una sonrisa, escuchó parlotear a Harry y Cedric felices, cerró la puerta suavemente con su varita, dándoles privacidad, se acercó a una habitación a dos puertas de ahí, donde Eloise Shafiq miraba asombrada como su esposo aún estaba sometido por Samantha, Hermione y Ron, quienes le habían modificado la memoria y hechizado para ser dócil y no agresivo con Eloise.

-Tendrá esa cara de idiota por siempre- explicaba Samantha a Eloise- pero babeara un poco los próximos días…

-No te golpeará más- aseguró Hermione suavemente a la chica que asentía llorando en silencio- lo que le hicimos se aseguró de ello…

-Y gracias por avisarnos que se enteró del embarazo de Harry- añadió muy contento Ron- estamos seguros de que lo usaría en contra de ellos…

-Si, pretendía chantajearlos con esa información- dijo Eloise temblorosa- tiene una obsesión horrible con Harry…

-No te preocupes más- afirmó Aaron- nosotros nos encargamos… bueno, ya acabaron de revisar a Harry y todo está bien- los demás acompañantes salían de la habitación con una sonrisa, dejando a Eloise disfrutar de la tranquilidad que ahora le habían proporcionado.

-Eso es bueno- suspiró Hermione aliviada- se que prometí ayudar a Harry hoy a revisar sus tareas pero Anthony me invitó a la torre de Ravenclaw y…

-Corta el rollo Hermione- dijo Samantha con una sonrisa- vete con tu novio y me cubres el turno en dos días para ir con Aaron a revisar algo…

-¿Qué van hacer?- preguntó Ron curioso mientras Aaron sonreía con picardía.

-Esas cosas no se dicen en voz alta Ron- el pelirrojo se sonrojo hasta las orejas, Hermione rió despreocupada mientras Samantha negaba con la cabeza, los amigos tocaron la puerta de sus amigos quienes les dejaron entrar, Harry estaba en la cama sentado, cubierto con sus sábanas hasta la cintura, Cedric estaba sentado a su lado acariciando su cabello.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó inquieto Ron a su amigo, este sonrió alegre pero lucía muy cansado.

-Estoy bien, muy cansado- afirmó Harry mientras bostezaba- Joan cree que el embarazo está agotando mi energía.

-Es normal- aseguró Aaron tranquilamente pero se veía ligeramente incómodo- mi abuelo dice que los cuerpos de los hombres sufren un impacto diferente al de las mujeres, aunque la carga es la misma…

-Tener un hijo mágico es muy delicado- afirmó Samantha- en especial el de personas muy poderosas, hay dos magias peleando en el cuerpo de una persona, eso las debilita…

-Es por eso que muchas brujas o magos sólo pueden tener un hijo por matrimonio- explicó Ron- le pregunté a Bill porque familias “Sangre Pura” pueden sólo tener uno o dos herederos y me dijo que era por la batalla de los núcleos mágicos…

-Molly Weasley debe de ser una mujer muy fuerte y Narcisa Malfoy no… eso puede explicar porque Lucius odia a Arthur y a tú familia: ellos no pudieron tener más que a Draco porque sino Narcisa moriría...- señaló Aaron impresionado haciendo a Ron sonrojarse, de nuevo, por el halago a su familia

-Entonces, debemos de ayudarte con una dieta rica en calorías sanas…- murmuró Hermione leyendo el pergamino que dejó Joan para ayudar a Harry- la mitad de las cosas que te recomienda aquí no las comes… mi tío es Nutricionista especialista en recuperación de pacientes con Anorexia y Bulimia nerviosa… si te hago pasar por un caso de ellos tal vez me envíe una dieta especial…

-Me asusta que sepas tanto Hermione- admitió Samantha con un escalofrío nervioso gano la risa de todos en la habitación, todos procurarán por la seguridad de Harry.

-Joan dice que debo de tener al bebé en San Mungo… dice que poco probable que los magos tengamos un parto natural- dijo Harry nervioso, Aaron, Ron y Cedric quedaron con rostros pasmados, Samantha y Hermione giraron los ojos molestas.

-El hermano de Sirius, Regulus, se iba a casar con otro mago ¿no?- inquirió Hermione a Harry, este aceptó eso con la cabeza.

-Si, con Ryan Lestrange- dijo Harry serio- Sirius dice que si bien Regulus y él no se llevaban del todo bien ambos odiaban a los Lestrange y su historia maldita… 

-Ignorando el hecho de que mi matrimonio es muy exitoso, esta tradición es espantosa- acepto Cedric molesto, besando la frente de Harry quien se acurrucó a su lado.

-Eso es innegable… pero lo importante de saber de eso es que le puedes preguntar a Sirius si sabe algo de aquello- señaló Hermione amablemente, Sirius se escribía con harry y Cedric cada tercer día, era más constante su comunicación desde que se enteró del embarazo de Harry, e ignorando la Howler de tres horas que les mandó a ambos, estaba al pendiente de ambos.

-Lo haré a la brevedad- aseguro Harry con confianza mientras sus amigos le contaban todo lo que le hicieron a Warrington haciendo sonreír a la pareja satisfechos de que todo estaba bien.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Hiciste bien en consultarme Amos- afirmó Carl al mago frente a él, leía los informes de salud de Harry y Cedric con atención, Amos bebía despreocupado un poco de Whisky de fuego que le había ofrecido el medimago- Harry tendrá un embarazo muy difícil por su desnutrición pasada… además, según esto, Cedric y Harry tienen un núcleo mágico competitivo entre sí… en otras manos, Harry perdería su magia o moriría…

-Sería una pena que muriera pero si pierde su magia no es mucho problema…- afirmó despreocupado Amos

-Podría morir en otros embarazos…-puntualizó Carl con una ceja levantada

-¿Puede darme los cuatro nietos que planeo?- preguntó Amos

-Si, con el método correcto sí… pero morirá al final de su último embarazo- dijo Carl como si nada, casi aburrido, como quien discute del clima del día siguiente.

-Para entonces Cedric tendrá las manos llenas con sus hijos y no con lo que yo manejo… ganarás muy bien Carl- dijo Amos alegremente, Carl sonrió con diversión antes de invocar un pergamino idéntico al que tenía en manos, simulando ser uno original de San Mungo, era momento de preparar un informa más benigno acerca de la salud de Harry… para el bien de Amos Diggory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas noches, hasta ahora acabe el capítulo de hoy, creo que llegaremos pronto a las 1000 visitas, esperen noticias.
> 
> Saludos Cordiales
> 
> P.D. ¿No les dije que Amos sería el villano de mi historia?


	33. Noticias buenas (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noticias...

**Noticias buenas (?)**

Amos llegó a su casa un poco cansado, Dobby quien estaba limpiando el techo de la casa de una plaga de Doxys mal atendida y le pidió de cenar con un poco de Café recién hecho, Dobby bajó presuroso a cumplir la orden para ayudar al suegro de su amigo.

-Tengo excelentes noticias Dobby- anunció Amos mientras el Elfo le servía la comida alegremente- ¡Encontré los resultados!... desafortunadamente se abrieron por accidente entre todos mis papeles… 

-Lo importante es que los ha encontrado- señaló Dobby con amabilidad- ¡El señor Cedric estará muy contento!

-Lo sé Dobby… es más, en cuanto acabe de cenar llévale el pergamino de los resultados,  _ Witherwings  _ debe de estar cazando por ahí y Cedric se muere de ansias por recibir esto…

-Lo haré en cuanto acabe Señor Amos… ¡es usted muy considerado!- dijo Dobby con una reverencia profunda, sin mirar como Amos reía maliciosamente al tener una batalla ganada, una que su hijo no sabía que estaba librando.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cedric, Harry, Aaron, Samantha, Hermione, Anthony Goldstein, Ron y Viktor Krum cenaban en las habitaciones de Harry y Cedric, en un intento de socializar con las nuevas parejas de Hermione y Ron.

Anthony Goldstein era un encantador joven de Ravenclaw quien había conquistado a la joven de Gryffindor durante sus clases de Aritmancia, se convirtieron primero en compañeros de trabajo y después empezaron a salir en citas breves y silenciosas: para no levantar sospechas (o eso creían) se veían en la Biblioteca… Anthony demostró ser leal y amable… un invaluable aliado en la situación de Harry.

Viktor Krum ya había expresado su interés en Ron desde que se sentaron juntos en cuanto llegó Krum hasta aquella noche, después de la primera prueba, donde Viktor oficialmente empezó a salir con Ron, cabe decir que los demás Weasley no estaban tan contentos con esa información.

Bill estaba especialmente mortificado por saber que su hermano menor salía con un mago mayor de edad, campeón de Durmstrang y jugador internacional de Quidditch… parecía un tipo libertino y poco responsable, pero resultó ser todo lo contrario: Viktor pidió permiso a los padres de Ron antes de salir, conoció a sus hermanos y nunca permitía que Ron se quedará solo con él en alguna habitación, según su código de conducta todo tenía que ser en tiempo y forma, es decir, muchas citas sencillas antes que nada.

-Es encantadora su habitación- comentó amablemente Anthony con una sonrisa amable de Hermione, alentando la interacción con los demás, Aaron y Samantha simplemente se dedicaron a comer, Harry y Cedric hablaban con los invitados con entusiasmo, Viktor parecía aún más incomodo que Anthony, no sólo era el idioma, sino también el hecho de que una pareja casada sea tan abierta.

-Te notó incómodo Viktor… ¿Algo está mal?- preguntó Cedric amable pasándole un poco de jugo, el búlgaro se removió incomodo pero acepto el jugo con una sonrisa educada.

-En mi país es raro que las parejas casadas convivan con los solteros… esa convivencia se da sólo entre casados… en la escuela no permiten el contacto entre solteros y casados- explicó Viktor, Cedric sonrió triste mientras Harry le tomaba la mano con fuerza.

-Francamente no sé cómo podríamos superar todo lo que enfrentamos sin nuestros amigos- declaró Cedric serenamente, Aaron y Samantha pararon brevemente de comer, un poco conmovidos por la declaración pero pasando el tiempo volvieron a comer ignorando a los demás.

-Hermione y Ron han sido mis pilares desde que me enteré de mi compromiso- dijo Harry- ellos son los mejores amigos del mundo…

-Yo ya sabía que Ron era bella persona- dijo Viktor sin ninguna intención, sin embargo logró que Ron se sonrojara hasta las orejas, Ron empezaba a pensar que viviría por siempre con la cara roja, que según Fred le combinaba bien con el cabello.

-¡Es un excelente jugador de Ajedrez mágico!- señaló Hermione a Ron con una sonrisa, este asintió avergonzado, Cedric y Harry se integraron a la charla con entusiasmo cuando un crakc se escuchó en la habitación, todos los que cenaban vieron con sorpresa a Dobby con un pergamino.

-¡OH NO!- dijo Dobby horrorizado al ver que había interrumpido la cena- ¡Dobby se metió antes de tiempo! ¡Dobby es un mal elfo…!

Cedric logró sujetarlo a tiempo del cuello cuando notó que se iba a arrojar a la pared a lastimarse, para horror de todos los presentes, incluyendo a Samantha quien pese a tener un elfo doméstico sirviendo en su casa, su padre le habría prohibido lastimarse, porque creía que era una forma de barbarie no justificada.

-¡No interrumpiste nada Dobby!- dijo duramente Cedric mientras el elfo aún intentaba lastimarse, Harry parecía preocupado porque sabía que Dobby era perfectamente capaz de quemarse las manos si era necesario- ¡No te castigues…!

-Dobby lo lamenta- dijo el elfo ya más tranquilo- es que… ¡El Señor Amos ha encontrado sus resultados!

-¡Al fin!- dijo aliviado Cedric tomandolos con cuidado, de inmediato notó que el sello estaba roto y frunció el ceño.

-El Señor Amos le ha dicho a Dobby que se abrió accidentalmente cuando los sacó de su lugar- explicó el Elfo al notar la preocupación que Cedric tenía.

-Me parece creíble- señalo Cedric, sin embargo miro a Aaron quien a sacudió la cabeza dándole la razón: era una excusa muy bien planteada.- lo importante es que lo tenemos ya y podemos atenderte como se debe…

-Recuerdan perfectamente que esto se queda aquí ¿Verdad?- señaló Hermione a Viktor como a Anthony, ambos asintieron con la cabeza, debido a sus relaciones se enteraron de la verdad de Harry y Cedric y guardarán silencio para evitar la expulsión de Harry, por más que pensaron en como evitar eso, no encontraban ninguna respuesta clara, ni siquiera Sirius sabía exactamente cómo librar ese obstáculo.

-Bien, que esperas ¡Léelos!- apresuró Samantha a Cedric quien abrió el pergamino ansioso y se puso a leer, el resto esperaba en silencio los resultados pero la cara que Cedric iba poniendo conforme leía les empezó a molestar profundamente, Cedric leía la última parte del pergamino con un temblor evidente en el rostro, Aaron le arrebató el pergamino mientras Cedric abrazaba a Harry con fuerza, Aaron se puso pálido al leer el informe de Harry y a diferencia de Cedric logró explicar su temor.

-Harry no está preparado para el embarazo, su cuerpo es muy débil para soportarlo… su núcleo mágico tiene una fisura recta, tenemos que hacer algo rápido o de lo contrario morirá- dijo Aaron preocupado, Hermione miró a Harry con lágrimas en los ojos, Ron se puso pálido mientras Samantha cubría su cara con sus manos, Harry abrazó más fuerte a Cedric, muy asustado, la cena ya no fue tan agradable después de eso.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sirius se presentó en Hogwarts más tarde esa noche, Harry lloraba abiertamente en sus brazos, cuando después de consultar a Joan está les dijo que lo mejor para Harry era realizarle un aborto de emergencia, el chico lloró abiertamente por esta decisión, sus amigos sin saber qué decir se retiraron a sus salas comunes, Samantha pensaba como loca como contactarse con su padre mientras Aaron pasaba lo mismo con su abuelo.

Hermione no pudo ofrecer ayuda porque su familia era muggle y Ron no pudo arriesgarse a que sus padres se enteraran, le dijeran a Dumbledore y expulsaran a Harry de la escuela, por primera vez todos tenían las manos atadas… Anthony fue directo a la Biblioteca, él estaba seguro que había leído algo de un embarazo peligroso y cómo ayudarle, Viktor se dirigió a su barco para preguntarle a la enfermera de su barco, que también era matrona, para consultarle sobre Harry, como técnicamente no era alumno suyo, no podía molestarlo por ello.

-Harry... Harry… necesitas calmarte, ahora necesitas estar tranquilo… tu también Cedric, ambos necesitan ser fuertes él uno por el otro… encontraremos una solución… el caso de Harry no es el más complicado que conozcamos… estoy seguro que encontraremos una solución…- consolaba Sirius a la pareja, Cedric no lloraba abiertamente como Harry pero, como Sirius notó, la noticia lo dejó devastado, Sirius terminó abrazando la jóven pareja mientras esperaba los resultados de la búsquedas de Newt y Tina por un medimago experto.

-¡Encontramos algo!- dijo Patti saliendo de la Red Flu emocionada- hay un medimago retirado de San Mungo especialista en casos difíciles como él de Harry…

-¿Cómo lo contactamos?- preguntó Sirius de inmediato, los chicos miraron a Patti con esperanza.

-Mi Tío Newt le está escribiendo una carta en este momento, esperamos su pronta respuestas…- dijo Patti calmada, para darle tranquilidad a los chicos.

-Saquen dinero de mis bóvedas, te daré las llaves y pagaré ese medimago yo mismo… no es negociable Cedric- dijo Sirius con firmeza cuando notó que Cedric iba a protestar, Harry gimió un poco haciendo que su esposo lo abrazara con fuerza- ¿Quién es el medimago?...

-El medimago Carl Rudnick- dijo Patti simplemente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El camino hacia el infierno, está lleno de buenas intenciones... por cierto, si quieren una historia como regalo a mis 1000 visitas, pídanlas... ya hice una, espero les guste.
> 
> Saludos cordiales


	34. Carl Rudnick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un medimagos con una trágica historia y que será vital para Harry...

**Carl Rudnick**

El Medimago Carl Rudnick fue un mago que se graduó de la escuela Durmstrang, como un calificado sanador de la zona, llegó a Inglaterra cerca de 1950, poco después de la derrota de Gellert Grindelwald, para desarrollar su trabajo como sanador, desde joven aprendió que mientras supiera cómo sanar a las personas se sentía más útil ante la sociedad.

Especializarse en los embarazos mágicos no fue una elección propia, de hecho, su primera intención cuando llegó a San Mungo fue tratar de encontrar la cura para la Viruela de Dragón, sería un logro inaudito que pudiera encontrar una cura a una enfermedad tan voraz y destructiva, pero su primer caso como residente temporal al Hospital llegó en forma de una mujer bruja, embarazada, cuya vida se escapa cada segundo… se sorprendió profundamente al ver como la vida de la mujer se evapora como un trozo de hielo al sol.

La mujer en cuestión era Druella Rosier, de casada Black, quién embarazada de Bellatrix empezó a sufrir desde el vientre el poder de su hija, el núcleo de Bella era un núcleo agresivo y absorbente, Rudnick lo describió como una niña egoísta atrapado en un cuerpo débil por la “Sangre Pura”... Rudnick, a diferencia de sus contemporáneos sanadores, leía la literatura médica muggle que le mostró la razón por la cual los magos sufrían terribles enfermedades hereditarias: Genética.

A diferencia de la creencia común mágica, los seres humanos tenían el mismo número de genes y de ADN, en Alemania se hizo un estudio Muggle/Mágico donde se intentó descubrir de dónde venía la chispa mágica… la clave que determinaba porque algunas personas tenían magia y quienes no… porque algunos nacían de familias muggles o porque nacían Squib… desafortunadamente la investigación se detuvo y no tuvo sujetos de prueba a la mano para seguir experimentando…

Así que debido a su curiosidad natural, pudo resolver los problemas de embarazos entre mujeres y hombres mágicos, cobrando muy altos precios por sus servicios de sanador, tanto fue su prestigio y demanda que tuvo que abrir una clínica privada donde atendía la demanda de magos de todo el mundo… era un hombre con poder, riqueza y prestigio… y sin embargo era amable, cálido y gentil pero una tragedia en su vida lo hizo cambiar para siempre

En el verano de 1975, su hija quedó embarazada de un muggle del cual no quiso hablar pero decidió tenerlo, Rudnick estaba feliz de saber que sería abuelo y preparándose para recibir a su nieto en su casa y aún trabajando con ahínco para recibir a los bebés de Sangre pura de la zona, su hija fue delatada por un pretendiente rechazado ante los mortifagos y este la asesinaron por “Cometer el abominable acto de procrear hijos con muggles”... Carl quedó destrozado, más al saber que quién asesinó a su amada hija y nieto por nacer era Bellatrix Lestrange, la misma niña que él mismo había ayudado a nacer.

Rudnick quedó destrozado, roto y perdió la fé en la comunidad mágica, cerró su consultorio esperando, deseando, que la comunidad se matara entre ellos, decidido a no salvar de nuevo a ningún niño mágico, no volvería a traer asesinos al mundo, eso era definitivo… pero poco tiempo después de cerró su consultorio vino a él un mago llamado Amos Diggory, Sangre Pura quién le pidió salvar la vida de su hijo por nacer… su esposa resultó ser incompatible con la magia que el bebé nonato despedía.

Carl se negó por mucho tiempo a revisar o siquiera conocer a Emma Diggory, pero un día, mientras Amos le suplicaba por la vida de su bebé el mago dejó salir que en realidad sólo quería a su hijo y no tanto a su esposa… que si Cedric tuviera sólo unos meses más él podría prescindir de su esposa y tener a su hijo…

Carl entonces pensó que podía vengarse de los Sangre Pura matando a sus hijos y encarcelarlos por el infanticidio, pero primero tendría que tener suficientes conocimientos de como hacerlo discretamente… esa era una de las razones por la cuál Cedric se hallaba vivo… la poción que uso para aletargar a su madre y matar al bebé desde dentro sólo afectó a la bruja de por vida… aunque Rudnick estaba seguro que parte de los efecto secundarios de sus venenos no la volvieron loca como estaba en la actualidad, tampoco lo descartó… Amos nunca sospechó del envenenamiento y Cedric creció para ser un buen hombre, a diferencia de su padre.

Carl también había ayudado selectivamente a varias familias por simple dinero o piedad, recordaba con cariño el caso de una mujer muggle quien quedó embarazada de un mago cuyo nombre desconocía y el núcleo mágico la estaba matando al no tener ninguna ayuda externa… el precioso bebé Dean nació sin complicaciones, la mujer y su hijo vivieron unos meses con él hasta que ella estuvo lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir adelante… por su bien y el de su bebé la tuvo que desmemorizar para protegerla de los mortifagos y demás magos…

Otro caso exitoso que recordaba con cariño, fue el de la única hija de un matrimonio grande, cuyo nacimiento fue un milagro de la ciencia y de la magia: la mujer se embarazo in vitro y pudo mantener al bebé por la ayuda de Carl… cuando supo que el nonato que cuidaba era pequeña dama hizo hasta lo imposible para salvar a la bebé quien, por lo débil de la madre, empezaba a perder la batalla… cuando ella nació, como ofrenda a su esfuerzo, los padres de la niña le permitieron ponerle nombre a la recién nacida, Hermione Granger era una hermosa niña y vivía en un mundo en paz.

Pese a esos éxitos, no pudo evitar hacer cosas por el “bien del mundo” como por ejemplo evitar que Narcissa Malfoy pudiera tener otro hijo o que las herederos del apellido Greengrass fueran sólo mujeres y con ello la “maldición” de sangre se perpetuara y eventualmente su familia desapareciera… cuando Amos fue a él para someter a Harry y a Cedric a su voluntad, Carl pensó que matar a Harry y culpar a Cedric de ello sería suficiente castigo para el mago ambicioso y por eso, aceptó el dinero, porque todos los magos ambiciosos y corruptos sólo confiaban en él por el dinero que pagaban, razón por la cual él estaba muy agradecido.

Fue sorprendente sin embargo, recibir una carta desesperada de Newt Scamander suplicándole ayuda, para poder salvar a un joven que había quedado embarazado pero cuyos resultados indican que sin la ayuda necesaria podría morir… Carl quedó ligeramente impactado al leer las revelaciones del archivo de San Mungo… le parecían familiares, pero la mujer sonaba desesperada en la carta, así que sin mucho demora y sin pensar demasiado en la oferta, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la casa de los Scamander de prisa.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al saber que su paciente era un alumno en Hogwarts, lo cual explicaba porque la ayuda sería externa: la escuela prohibía explícitamente los embarazos, “Deberían de prohibir los matrimonios arreglados” pensaba Carl, creían que se trataba de una libertad peligrosa por el riesgo a la vida de los estudiantes embarazados, riesgo que se acrecentaba con la falta de entrenamiento.

Es así que en cuanto llegó a la casa de los Scamander, se dejó guiar a la Red Flu por la sobrina de Newt y entró a un cuarto en las infame “Villa de la Unión” y miró al famoso Harry Potter y su esposo Cedric Diggory mirándolo con esperanza y desesperación… por un momento se pasmo, pues su trabajo era suprimir a Harry y culpar a Cedric… vio a los ojos a Harry y supo que no podía hacerlo… salvaría a Harry, a su hijo, a su magia y a Cedric… cuando vio a Harry recordó a su hija y el miedo de no poder tener bien a su hijo, su nieto, sabía que tenía por hacer.

-Conserven la calma, primero debo de revisar a Harry y saber que está mal con él- dijo Carl con amabilidad, un enorme perro negro paseaba por la habitación impaciente, Carl intentó decir lo antihigiénico que era su presencia cuando notó lo ansioso que Harry se ponía cuando el perro salía, decidió que podía permanecer.

-¿Todo va a estar bien?- preguntó Cedric temeroso, Harry sollozaba por el miedo mientras era examinado, el joven mago parecía aturdido por lo triste de la noticia, Carl revisa a conciencia a Harry descubriendo que la fisura que había exagerado en su informe falso para asustarlos por órdenes de Amos de hecho concordaba con sus peores pronósticos pero descubrió con alegría que el núcleo del bebé que esperaba estaba sanando la fisura.

-Si, ahora se con certeza de que el bebé y Harry van a estar bien- dijo Carl con una sonrisa, no acepto el pago que Patti le extendió… Harry se abrazaba a Cedric quien lloraba aliviado de saber que ambos, su esposo e hijo, iban a estar bien… y mientras el doctor Carl Rudnick sentía el orgullo fluir por sus venas también sintió un escalofrío en la espalda al recordar cómo aún le debía un trabajo a Amos… estaba en problemas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas tardes.
> 
> Por azares del destino pude escribir temprano, la historia del medimago iba a ser más oscura, pero por propósitos creativos quedó justo como ahora está... sepan que Harry y Cedric tendrá su final feliz... complicado, pero feliz.
> 
> Saludos Cordiales


	35. Medias verdades y amor verdadero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una media verdad por amor.

**Medias verdades y amor verdadero**

Cedric quedó dormido en clase de Encantamientos por tercera vez esa semana, Aaron se divertía colocando sus libros encima de su cabeza para equilibrarlos, Samantha proporcionaba cosas como tinteros o pergaminos enrollados para hacer el reto más difícil, ambos trataban de no despertar a Cedric, era una especie de jenga que acababa cuando Cedric despertaba, molesto, por las travesuras de sus amigos.

-No puedes enojarte con nosotros por tratar de mantenerte despierto en clase- alegó Aaron a su amigo que caminaba de muy mal humor a las cocinas, buscaba café, muy cargado, para poder sobrevivir el resto del día.

-Aun no entiendo, ¿cómo es que te quedas dormido en tantas clases?- preguntó Samantha intrigada siguiendo a sus amigos a las cocinas, ella siempre tenía hambre y por eso que tu mejor amigo sea de Hufflepuff al igual que tu novio aseguraba que tuvieras siempre dulces y comida a la mano.

-Es por Harry- dijo Cedric cortante.

-¿Se pelearon?- preguntó Aaron inquieto- ¿Otra vez no te habla?

-No, nada de eso- dijo Cedric acercándose al retrato del frutero, le hizo cosquillas a la pera y entró a las cocinas, los Elfos los reverenciaban con entusiasmo y Cedric aprovecho para pedir una taza GRANDE de café, Samantha pidió pastelitos y Aaron comía parte las sobras del desayuno o eso intento, porque los Elfos de inmediato le dieron otra vez el desayuno, nuevo y completo.

-Entonces… ¿Qué sucede contigo y Harry? te recuerdo que Hermione casi te desolla cuando creía que tú podrías engañar a su amigo…- dijo Samantha muy interesada en su comida.

-No es… bueno, últimamente no puedo dormir, eso es todo…

-No deberías de preocuparte más por Harry, recuerda que el Medimago dijo que todo estaría bien- aseguró Aaron tratando de calmar a su amigo, Cedric bebió el café con placer, sintiendo alivio al sentir el líquido en su boca.

-No es eso, literalmente Harry no me deja dormir- explicó Cedric a sus amigos.

-¿Cómo no te dejaría dormir? una vez entré a tu habitación y casi me arranca el cabello porque yo interrumpí tu descanso…- se dijo Samantha confundida, Cedric gimió desesperado, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos haciendo que sus amigos pusieran risas malvadas y expectantes.

-Tengo que tener sexo con Harry hasta que él caiga desmayado…- admitió Cedric a sus amigos, quienes quedaron un momento en silencio antes de estallar en carcajadas alegres, eso continuó por un buen rato, Cedric pidió de mala gana un plato de comida, esperando a que sus amigos se tranquilizaran, en cuanto estos lo hicieron, hablaron con él.

-No sé mucho de la vida… pero creo que ahora que está delicado no debería de estar teniendo tanta actividad contigo- dijo Samantha tranquila, Aaron escuchaba con atención.

-Yo pensé lo mismo, pero resulta que no es así… algo que ver con la química del cuerpo y las reacciones naturales de la magia- explicó Cedric- mientras el bebé no esté en riesgo o Harry incómodo, podemos proseguir…

-Entonces… ¿Es adicto al sexo o qué?- preguntó Aaron incomodó,

-No, deben de ser las hormonas… algunas primas mías actúan así embarazadas- comentó encogiéndose de hombros Samantha.

-Tina me dijo que ella era igual cuando estaba embarazada…- comentó Cedric notablemente avergonzado, su cara estaba tan caliente y roja que se podría freír un huevo en su cara, Samantha estaba muy divertida pero controló su lengua.

-¿Por qué no le regalas unos juguetes…?- preguntó Samantha un poco incómoda y divertida.

-A Harry no le gustan- dijo Cedric mortificado- le parecen muy duros, fríos y ruidosos…

-Jajajaja- Samantha no se pudo controlar más, Aaron fingía prestar atención a cómo se preparaba la comida, Cedric los miró con desagrado.

-Los odio muchísimo- dijo Cedric muy molesto, comiendo con ímpetu, su comentario solo ocasionó una carcajada más fuerte por parte de Samantha y que Aaron se uniera a la burla… si, en definitiva, los odiaba muchísimo.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry se acurruco cerca de Hermione en el Lago negro, donde ahora ella repasaba unas notas particularmente difícil de Aritmancia, el chico embarazado empezaba a sufrir los estragos completos de lo mismo… pese a que harry amaba el contacto físico no solía ser pegajoso con sus amigos, pero últimamente si no estaba encima de Cedric lo estaría encima de Hermione.

También era muy cercano a Ron, el olor que Ron despedía le ayudaba a relajarse, pero mantenía su distancia de él porque Viktor se enojaba un poco a su parecer (pese a que el buscador Búlgaro lo negó varias veces), además, en algunas tardes simplemente llamaba a Sirius para que se quedara con él en su habitación, mimándolo y consintiendolo, para completo gusto de Harry.

Harry aún seguía sensible a algunos olores… por ejemplo al perfume común de las chicas, uno que se había hecho muy popular esos días porque aseguraba atraer el amor al instante… Harry lo odiaba, en cuanto lo olía el casi vomitaba, por esa razón no podía acercarse a Ginny (con quién de por sí ya estaba enojado) y a Cho Chang (con quién estaba disgustado por completo) porque en cuanto su aroma se acercaba a ellas vomitaba de inmediato.

-¿Estás bien Harry?- preguntó Hermione preocupada, el chico de ojos verdes no se había dado cuenta que se estaba quedando dormido, su amiga lo revisaba con cuidado, Ron estaba hablando con Viktor de quidditch en el barco que estaba en el Lago, así que si Harry se desmayaba o algo estaba sola.

-Si, creo que me quede dormido por un momento- sonrió el joven, Hermione le sonrió con cariño acomodándose una diadema sencilla, regalo de Anthony Goldstein, antes de seguir leyendo, Harry se acomodó de nuevo cerca de su amiga colocando una mano distraídamente sobre su vientre… sonrió feliz.

Ahora que había pasado el tiempo y las cosas parecían marchar de buena manera, a veces en su mente pasaban ideas terribles: a veces pensaba que alguien lo obligaría a abortar… que sería envenenado para desaparecer… otras veces imagino que daba a luz y alguien le quitaba a su hijo, esa era la peor de sus pesadillas, cuando soñó por primera vez eso, tardó Cedric toda la tarde en tranquilizarlo, además de que hizo jurar a Aaron y Hermione que estarían a su lado para asegurarse de que todo saliera bien en el parto…

-¿Qué tanto piensas Harry?- preguntó Hermione cerrando su libro de repente, pareció notar como Harry se tensó de repente al estar pensando tanto, Harry pareció dudar un poco pero decidió explicar sus temores.

-Me asusta mucho el parto- confesó Harry a su amiga, ella le prestó toda la atención del mundo- Sé que es algo que no se ve hasta el último trimestre pero… es un tema que aún me asusta.

-Eso es completamente natural- aclaró Hermione- no es sólo los cambios físicos o de humor, es mucha responsabilidad lo que viene, pero no estás solo…

-Carl me dijo que debo de cuidarme, no estresarme y tratar de mantenerme relajado pero seamos honestos ¿Cómo va a ser eso posible? Cedric está en el Torneo (no tenemos ni idea de cómo descifrar el huevo) poco a poco pierdo la concentración en mis clases… debo de ocultar a mi bebé y la madre de Cedric…

Harry calló de repente mirando a Hermione con sorpresa, la chica alzó su ceja con severidad y miró discretamente a todos lados, al asegurarse de que sólo ellos dos estaban cerca, o lo suficientemente cerca, para ser escuchados miró con dureza a su amigo.

-¿Qué ocurre con la madre de Cedric?- preguntó hermione con un tono que no daba ninguna duda de que lo reprenderá si no contestaba, Harry parecía renuente y trato de no decir nada sin embargo Hermione se irritaba cada vez más y más por lo que, sin otra opción, decidió hablar.

-Amos me dijo que… la madre de Cedric está muriendo- dijo Harry al borde del llanto, Hermione se cubrió la boca horrorizada, el joven derramó unas lágrimas silenciosas que se limpio rápidamente- no cree que llegue al próximo Enero… Merlin, no sabemos si llegará a Navidad….

-OH Harry- Hermione abrazó a su amigo, que por el peso del secreto se estaba desmoronando.

-Cedric está tan feliz de que vamos a tener un hijo… ha planeado todo para poder presentarle a nuestro bebé, no sé si quiera podríamos llegar a tiempo… Amos está destrozado, Dobby me ha dicho que no sale de su despacho y bebe mucho todas las noches… ¿Cómo le voy a decir a Cedric?...

Hermione arrulló a Harry con ternura, ella no sabía en realidad qué decir, pero sabía que Harry no debería de cargar con todo el peso de ese secreto, también entendía perfectamente como se habría de sentir Amos y sus razones eran totalmente válidas para no decirle nada a su hijo, pero Harry necesitaba relajarse.

-Todo se va a solucionar, ya veremos cómo decirle a Cedric…- dijo Hermione suavemente- ¿Cómo lo has distraído todo este tiempo…?

-Tenemos sexo toda la noche… hasta que ya no puedo más…- admitió Harry poniéndose colorado, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y abrió de nuevo su libro para obviar la información que se había instalado en su cabeza… pero después de unos minutos cerró su libro de golpe.

-No quiero entrometerme pero ¿Cuanto ha estado durmiendo Cedric entonces?- preguntó Hermione interesada, Harry le empezó a contar y Ron se unió a la plática unos momentos después, se había despedido de Viktor esa tarde, Cedric y sus amigos llegaron unos minutos después, con sus manos llenas de dulces para ellos.

-Y bien… ¿Con quién van a ir al baile de navidad?- preguntó Aaron a sus amigos, tanto él como Samantha no se iban a quedar para el Baile, de hecho no se quedarían para Navidad en absoluto, Aaron porque iría a Estados Unidos con su abuelo por Navidad y Samantha se iba a Israel a visitar a su abuelo materno… aunque en realidad iba por petición de su, aparentemente muy enfermo, abuelo.

-Viktor me invitó y dije que sí- comentó Ron como si fuera poca cosa sin sonrojarse… a excepción de sus orejas.

-Anthony va conmigo- dijo Hermione nerviosa, Samantha y Aaron voltearon a ver a la pareja casada que los miró con extrañeza.

-¿Con quién van a ir ustedes?- preguntó Samantha vacilante, Aaron que estaba acostado en el pasto se sentó derecho de repente… como si tuviera que evitar una confrontación.

-¿De qué hablan? Voy con Harry, por supuesto- dijo Cedric confundido, Harry estaba sentado entre las piernas abiertas de Cedric, las manos de su esposo estaban en su vientre, protectoramente sobre su hijo nonato.

-Cedric, en un baile formal oficial de los Tres magos no pueden asistir los cónyuges- dijo suavemente Samantha, Cedric la miró como si hablara en otro idioma- Snape nos los informo en la Sala Común… Warrington le pidió a una chica de Sexto ir con él, Eloise no puede ir por la prohibición y a Warrington no le apetece perderse el baile... 

-Soy Campeón de Hogwarts, iré con mi esposo o no voy- dijo Cedric decidido- No creo que me expulsen del Torneo por eso…

-Aunque sería encantador para mi tranquilidad- admitió Harry travieso logrando que Cedric lo sacudiera en broma, Cedric colocó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo y suspiró suavemente.

-Hablo totalmente en serio, o voy contigo o no voy- sentenció Cedric haciendo a Harry reír alegre y ruidosamente, coloco sus manos encima de las de Cedric y las apretó… Hermione tenía razón, el tiempo daría la respuesta… eso es todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, una disculpa por no haber subido capítulo ayer, me temo estaba muy cansada, verán: esta semana mi sobrino regreso a la preparatoria, entra a las 7:00 a.m. y la delincuencia esta horrible... hay que dejarlo todos los días y duermo menos... en fin, sigue en pie mi ofrecimiento para escribir una historia que quieran... será valido hasta las 1200 lecturas. ¡Gracias por leerme!
> 
> Saludos Cordiales.


	36. Drama antes del Baile de Navidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desventajas de estar casados...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Una enorme disculpa por no actualizar! me enferme y me puse peor de lo pensé inicialmente... reposo OBLIGATORIO por una semana... ahora me escape de mi cama... ¡Disfruten el capítulo!

**Drama antes del Baile de Navidad**

Resultó que la información que dio Samantha era verdad: después de una clase de Transfiguración (donde Harry y Ron jugaron al fondo de la clase) la profesora Mcgonagall anunció de manera formal el baile de Navidad, las reglas y el tipo de vestimenta, al acabar la clase detuvo tanto a Ron como a Harry, sin detener a Hermione quién los espero fuera del aula.

-Señor PotterDiggory… ya ha escuchado acerca del baile ¿no es verdad?- preguntó Mcgonagall severamente, Harry asintió con la cabeza, escondiendo detrás de él sus varitas falsas- excelente, entonces me temo que debo informarle que usted no puede asistir al baile…

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Harry asombrado, Ron abrió la boca igualmente preocupado, tal vez Harry chilló su indignación más fuerte de lo que creía porque hizo que Hermione entrará al aula a verlo.

-Se que es una regla prohibitiva, pero se supone que los cónyuges son propiedad de sus esposos y ellos no…

-No Debemos exhibirnos para deleite de alguien más, eso ya lo sé- respondió Harry de mal humor, Mcgonagall alzó una ceja molesta pero no hizo nada más. Hermione le tomó el brazo con fuerza, instándole a calmarse- Cedric me invitó ir al baile con él… no me voy a exhibir para deleite de nadie más que él de mi esposo….

-Harry, me temo que es un evento formal y esta situación no requiere parejas casadas…- dijo la profesora con paciencia, Harry apretó los puños y la miró con dureza.

-Bueno, Cedric me dijo que si no va conmigo al baile no va- dijo Harry intentando calmarse, sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza.

-El señor Diggory es el Campeón del Colegio, él si va a ir al baile y eso es todo señor PotterDiggory- dijo Mcgonagall a los tres presentes, sintiéndose culpable al ver los ojos de Harry llenarse de lágrimas- le recomiendo que le diga a su esposo que no eluda su responsabilidad, espero que disfrute la cena especial que se preparó para los cónyuges que se quedan en la escuela, ahora, vayan los tres a sus clases…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cedric salió furioso del invernadero donde había tomado sus clases de Herbología, detrás de él salieron disparados Samantha y Aaron, este último daba disculpas apresuradas a la profesora quien negaba con la cabeza apenada, no parecía feliz de lo que había informado.

-¡Cálmate Cedric!- exige Samantha- Sprout no tiene la culpa de nada…

-¡NO voy hacerlo!- dijo Cedric furioso, la persona que se tropezaban con él se retiraba apresurado, Samantha y Aaron espantaban a todos de su lado, era urgente encontrar a Harry, que mostrará su vientre con una sonrisa feliz para tranquilizar a Cedric y… Aaron gritó ahogadamente al ver venir a Harry con lágrimas muy visibles en su rostro… Cedric enfureció aún más y Hermione y Ron parecían sumamente consternados.

-De acuerdo, por seguridad de todos en la escuela no iremos a clases ninguno de nosotros… si quieren hablarle a Viktor y Anthony no me quejaría… necesitaremos todos los refuerzos posibles- dijo apresurado Aaron a los jóvenes que corrieron en sentidos opuestos, Harry se abrazó a Cedric desconsolado, su esposo lo abrazaba con fuerza, entre empujones, Samantha y Aaron los llevaban a sus habitaciones pero al notar la cantidad de personas salieron al patio apresurados, Viktor llegó corriendo con Ron de la mano y los guió hacia el barco.

-¿Y Hermione?- preguntó Samantha mientras se esforzaba en empujar a Cedric y Harry hacia el Barco de Durmstrang, Ron los animaba a acercarse al Lago Negro, de todos ellos ahí solo Ron había estado en el Barco.

-Ya le mandó a avisar- dijo Aaron sacando su varita con pedazo de pergamino, lo transformó en una ave en el que grabó un mensaje, el ave de papel emprendió el vuelo para dirigirse a Hermione, Ron miró el truco con la boca abierta y Viktor con una ceja levantada, pero Harry gimoteo ruidosamente y se apresuraron a continuar al barco, sería una larga tarde.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hermione y Anthony llegaron unos veinte minutos después, entraron al barco y se dirigieron al camarote de Viktor, de todos los alumnos sólo él poseía un camarote privado por su, obvio, estatus de celebridad, Harry lloraba tristemente en el hombro de Cedric, su esposo se esforzaba en tranquilizarlo, con palabras dulces y tiernas, pero Harry estaba demasiado alterado para prestar atención.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Samantha muy irritada por lo que sucedía-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Hermione?

-Anthony y yo fuimos a buscar el reglamento del Torneo de los Tres Magos, para ver si podemos sacar a Cedric del problema…- explicó la bruja mientras Anthony dejaba sobre el piso un enorme libro mohoso que parecía no ser tocado en varios años- dimos una revisada superficial y no encontramos nada relevante…

-De todos los Torneos que se han realizado, sólo 12 concursantes se han presentado casados…- explicó Anthony- de ellos, murieron 3 y hay indemnizaciones especiales para los cónyuges pero no hemos encontrado nada acerca del baile de navidad….

-Iría contigo a hacer el ridículo pero mi abuelo no me dejará quedarme este año- admitió Aaron apenado- bailo horrible y es probable que te rompa varios dedos del pie pero ni así…

-Trataré de pedirle permiso a mi padre de quedarme- dijo Samantha- no bailo tan mal pero me cae mal la gente, veinte minutos de mi presencia en ese lugar y nos corren…

-¿Qué va a pasar con tu abuelo?- preguntó Ron a la chica que se encogió de hombros desinteresada.

-En realidad sólo se que muere… pero en realidad no lo conozco… sonará cruel, pero si me hubiera querido antes en su vida no tendría que haber esperado hasta su lecho de muerte- sentenció Samantha- Así que ya tranquilízate Harry… o Cedric matará a quien se encuentre por ahí…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-No pude conseguir el permiso- declaró Samantha más tarde esa noche cuando visitó al matrimonio durante la cena- mi padre dice que el último deseo de un viejo moribundo es verme y debo de cumplir con eso…

-Tal vez te hubiera dado permiso si no le hubieras gritado “¡De todas maneras se va a morir!”- dijo Hermione con mucho tacto a su amiga quien no tuvo más remedio que asentir con la cabeza.

-Si, pero el punto real de esto, es que no voy a poder ayudarles- dijo Samantha avergonzada- en verdad lo siento…

-Entonces… ¿debemos de conseguir pareja para el baile?- dijo Harry jugando con su comida sin mirar a nadie, Cedric suspiró tratando de llamar la atención de Harry quien se negaba a verlo.

-No iré al baile, eso es todo-dijo Cedric enérgicamente- te lo dije, si no voy contigo no iré en lo absoluto...

-Mcgonagall dijo que mi deber es hacerte ver la responsabilidad que ostentas como Campeón del Colegio...- dijo Harry alicaído

-Aún hay tiempo… buscaremos otro plan- dijo Hermione enérgicamente, Harry rió débilmente, pero sin esperanza, Samantha apretaba los puños tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa… Aaron era mejor para los planes pero estaba en detención con Mcgonagall por convertir a Malfoy en un hurón y tratar de llevarlo al bosque para dárselo a las Acromántulas, Ron tuvo que ir al Barco con Viktor para tratar con Karkaroff... estaba un poco irritado por la presencia de Ron junto al Buscador.

-Buenas noches… ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó desde fuera de su habitación Anthony quien accedió a la habitación en cuanto obtuvo el permiso- pensé en un plan… pero no sé si estén de acuerdo…

-Si ayuda al problema tienes que decirlo- dijo Samantha apresurando al muchacho a explicar su punto

-Bien, Cedric necesita sólo abrir el baile, es decir: bailar la apertura, eso quiere decir que debes de entrar con una pareja pero no necesariamente quedarte con ella toda la noche…

-Estás dando vueltas…- advirtió Samantha con una sonrisa

-Debes de llegar al Baile con Hermione, abrir el baile y regresar con Harry- dijo Anthony sonriendo, Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras Harry lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa, Cedric soltó un suspiro que estaba conteniendo por el estrés.

-Bien, me parece un plan excelente… ahora el punto es… ¿Estás dispuesta Hermione?- dijo Samantha a su amiga que parecía negarse pero al mirar a Harry feliz no pudo hacerlo.

-Si, lo haré- dijo la bruja sonriendo, Samantha se estiró contenta, eso era un problema menos.

-Cedric, debes de darnos el huevo… trataremos de resolverlo en vacaciones- dijo Samantha a su amigo quien parecía renuente a entregarles el artículo, su amiga rodó los ojos molesta- dame el huevo… tendrás que evitar tu sólo a todas las locas que se te van a lanzar para ser tu cita del baile….

-Y como debo de llegar al baile sin ninguna lesión, no puedes decir que soy tu pareja- dijo Hermione al Hufflepuff quien se puso pálido de repente.

-Olvide las locas- dijo Cedric muy asustado, Harry apretó su mano con fuerza, para darle ánimo.

-Va a estar bien… pronto empiezan las vacaciones y estaremos aquí mucho tiempo- dijo Harry suavemente.

-Harry, no lo sabes porque estabas enojado por él por esos días pero… esas locas quieren un pedazo de tu marido… Olive Patterson de Ravenclaw intentó cortar cabello de Cedric en las clases de Encantamiento… apenas pude detenerla- dijo Samantha alegre a Harry quien miró con susto a su esposo… ahora tocaba eludir las locas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... en este reposo casi hemos llegado a las 1200 lecturas... ¿Algún pedido?  
> Saludos Cordiales


	37. El Baile de Navidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Navidad... o algo así.

**El Baile de Navidad**

Cuando hablaron de las locas, Harry no imaginó ni por un momento que sería una batalla literal por su vida y la integridad de Cedric, los primeros días de Diciembre estaban marcados por la alegría de las vacaciones y del descanso del curso… varios profesores decidieron no dejar muchos deberes para poder alegrarles las fiestas, otros como Snape mandaron el doble de deberes por la ocasión.

-Bueno, Snape no tiene corazón ni compasión, eso ya lo sabía pero ahora tendré que pasar mi viaje en Avión haciendo deberes- dijo enojado Aaron mientras revisaba su baúl por cuarta vez, era el día en que los alumnos que no iban a quedarse deberían de irse en el tren, ese año principalmente los alumnos de los primeros años, ya que muchos no consiguieron parejas para el Baile de Navidad.

-Snape siempre ha sido un imbécil, no veo porque iba a cambiar este año- dijo Samantha cerrando su propio baúl, les dio a sus amigos sus regalos por Navidad por adelantado, Aaron dijo que se los daría de regreso de América, porque apenas los iba a comprar.

-Es el jefe de tu casa- dijo Aaron sorprendido, Samantha minimizó el asunto con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Eso no le quita lo imbécil- declaró la bruja con altivez- mi padre siempre me dijo que era un imbécil y así es…

-En fin, espero que se diviertan mucho en América e Israel-dijo Cedric de corazón a sus amigos que le sonrieron felices, los tres se abrazaron en un abrazo grupal de tres personas al despedirse.

-Espero que de verdad le haya gustado mi regalo a Harry.- dijo Samantha a sus amigos, Cedric se limpio las breves lágrimas que salieron por sus ojos: ese sería el primer año que pasaría Navidad sin alguno de los dos, la chica no ocultaba sus lágrimas y Aaron pudo contener las mismas con esfuerzo pero parecía no querer hablar para no derramar ni una sola.

-Estoy seguro de que así fue- dijo Cedric suavemente, los carruajes llegaron y los chicos subieron los baúles, y subieron a los mismos, Cedric se despidió con un movimiento de su mano quedando solo en poco tiempo, el chico Hufflepuff suspiro tristemente, extrañaría mucho a sus amigos… cuando notó cómo un grupo de chicas se acercaban a él rápidamente regresó al castillo e ingreso con premura a la Villa donde estaba Harry descansando.

“Eso estuvo cerca”- pensó Cedric llegando a su habitación, hasta ese día, ya llevaba unas veinte invitaciones de diferentes chicas para asistir al baile, Harry quemaba cada carta de declaración que llegaba a Cedric, abierta o no, para dejar claro que no pensaba tolerar ningún comportamiento imprudente con su esposo.

-¿Ya se fueron?- preguntó Harry a su esposo con amabilidad, el joven de cabello negro arreglaba su habitación con motivos navideños para las próximas fiestas.

-Si… es el primer año que no pasó Navidad con ellos- dijo Cedric algo triste, Harry se acercó a él para abrazarlo, lo hizo sentarse en la cama para platicar.

-¿No ibas a casa para Navidad?- preguntó Harry a Cedric quien negó con la cabeza.

-No, mi padre pasa estas fiestas en el Ministerio, por su trabajo tenía que asistir a múltiples eventos, así que en cuanto llegué a Hogwarts me quedaba por aquí… hace dos años me quede con Aaron quien quería sacar a la Señora Norris de la enfermería y dársela de comer a las Acromántulas…

-Debemos quitarle esa manía- dijo Harry negando con la cabeza preocupado- las Acromantulas no lastiman a Hagrid sólo porque Aragog se los pide…

-Aaron se topó con ellas en su segundo año, la gusta explorar el Bosque, la palabra prohibido le da un atractivo muy especial para ello- dijo Cedric sonriendo, jaló a Harry cerca de él - así que todos los años decide ir a darse una vuelta por el bosque… está seguro que ha visto cachorros de Hombre Lobo, pero nunca se ha topado con ninguno…

-¿Qué tanto conoce el bosque?- preguntó Harry, recostado sobre Cedric, este a su vez acariciaba su vientre con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba su cintura.

-Bastante, aún no llega a los límites este, pero creeme no parará hasta intentarlo- dijo Cedric con una sonrisa- los extraño, desde que nos conocimos no nos hemos separado los tres…

-¿Cómo se conocieron?- preguntó Harry sonriendo

-Bueno… nos conocimos en el tren, yo iba buscando un compartimiento donde sentarme, estaba muy nervioso porque estaba sólo y conocía a un puñado de chicos del pueblo donde vivía pero decidí explorar y tal vez encontrar otros amigos y me encontré a Aaron y Samantha peleando a puño limpio…. de hecho Samantha asfixiaba a Aaron con la correa de una bolsa que llevaba… entre a separarlos y ahí nos conocimos…

-Pensé que el hecho de conocer a Hermione y que nos regañara en el tren era ya pesado- dijo Harry riendo mientras Cedric compartía la diversión con él- Entonces… estabas con ellos en Navidad… ¿El año pasado…?

-Fui con Aaron y Samantha a Francia- Dijo Cedric- El padre de Samantha quería pasar una Navidad francesa e invitaron a Aaron, su abuelo y a mi… fue un viaje divertido… aunque acababa de pasar lo del partido…

-Me asuste mucho- admitió Harry acurrucado en el pecho de Cedric- ¿Has recibido más invitaciones?

-No, trato de esconderme de las chicas cuando veo que se acercan- dijo Cedric- y Hermione tiene razón, si quiero que sea mi pareja para el baile nadie debe de enterarse que ella es quien va a abrir el baile conmigo…

-¿De qué no me he enterado?- preguntó Harry curioso mientras Cedric bufaba indignado.

-Cho Chang está aterrorizando a varias chicas de Hufflepuff para que le digan quien es mi pareja de baile… afortunadamente nadie sabe nada- dijo Cedric, Harry negó con la cabeza muy molesto.

-¿No se supone que sabe que estás casado?- preguntó Harry entre molesto y divertido antes de que Cedric le tomara el rostro y se decidiera a besarlo para calmar sus nervios y entretenerse esa tarde… puesto que más tarde esa noche recibirán a Sirius y Patti quienes venían a visitar a Harry… si, dentro de todo lo malo, era una buena época.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Amos Diggory estaba radiante en una de las fiestas del Ministerio, usaba su mejor capa y era tratado con distinción por Fudge por ser el suegro del “Niño que vivió” Amos amaba la atención y los mimos que traían consigo el título de su yerno… ni que decir del hecho de su hijo era el Campeón de Hogwarts… es decir, el alumno con mayor mérito de la escuela… pasó la primera prueba sin muchas dificultades y ahora esperaban el baile de Navidad.

Harry estaba en las habitaciones con él, sabía que no podría moverse libremente porque Carl se aseguraba de que su embarazo fuera lo más problemático posible, es más, el medimago le había asegurado que en cuanto naciera su primer nieto Harry estaría en cama por unos tres meses… lo que lo dejaba a su merced, si era una época muy feliz.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cedric regreso del baile de Navidad sin siquiera haber bailado y sin embargo, podía jurar, que nunca había pasado una noche tan movida o cansada toda su vida… su impecable traje de gala estaba hecho pedazos y sus orejas aún le zumbaban de los gritos en los que se habían visto envueltos él y Hermione, fue por mucho, la peor fiesta de toda su vida… y eso que tuvo que detener a Samantha de intentar ir por el Trol que entró hace años.

-Cedric… ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Eloise al joven de hufflepuff quien negó con la cabeza y abrazó a su Harry con alivio.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Harry preocupado- estoy seguro de que por muy rápido que fuera todo aún es muy temprano para volver…

-Fue un fiasco- dijo Cedric de mal humor- ni siquiera pudimos entrar al salon cuando Cho y otras dos tipas atacaron a Hermione, Anthony y yo pudimos rescatarla de sus garras… Ron intentó defender a Hermione de otra chica y terminó noqueado… Viktor casi la maldice… Fleur es toda una valkiria en batalla… esas bofetadas sólo había visto que lo hacía Samantha…

-¿Mis amigos están bien?- preguntó Harry preocupado, Cedric se sentó y bebió un poco de Jugo de Calabaza, agradecido, antes de contestar.

\- Si, Ron y Hermione volvieron al baile con sus parejas, Fleur ahora está con Bill porque Roger Davies intentó ser el héroe de Fleur y está en calidad de bulto en la enfermería…

-Creo que fue un baile divertido…- dijo Eloise conteniendo la risa, Harry y Cedric rieron felices antes de decidir que era hora de comer… mientras tanto en el baile, Hermione, Anthony, Ron, Viktor, Fleur y Bill estaban pasando la noche de sus vidas, Dumbledore estaba observando divertido como Hermione tenía arañazos en la cara, Anthony presentaba una mordida en una mejilla, Ron un ojo morado, Fleur estaba completamente despeinada y Viktor lucía su pecho sin camisa, ya que fue rota durante la trifulca.

-Mi querida Maestra Mcgonagall… creo que debemos de someter a revisión el reglamento que excluye a las parejas casadas de los bailes formales… o la próxima vez veremos una masacre…- dijo el Director sonriendo antes de tomar la mano de la Profesora Vector e ir a bailar una pieza con sus alumnos ¡Que baile!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigo enferma, denme un poco de espacio y seguiremos a nuestro ritmo...  
> Saludos cordiales.  
> P.D. que no hable de Amos, no significa que él no conspire...


	38. Tragedia en la Casa Diggory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una escalera al infierno se ha revelado...

**Tragedia en la Casa Diggory**

Era la mañana de después del baile de navidad, Cedric y Harry se preparaban para poder ir a visitar a Amos, Harry estaba muy nervioso: tendría que decirle la verdad a Cedric acerca de su madre… Amos le había escrito al joven de ojos verdes y le había informado que Emma no resistiría más, era hora de decir adiós.

-Espero que mi padre tenga todo listo para mi madre…- comentó alegre Cedric vistiéndose dando la espalda a Harry quien bajó la vista muy triste- Aunque con Dobby en casa estoy seguro que él estará bien…

-Si, Dobby se encargará de todo…- dijo Harry suavemente, sujetando con cariño su vientre cuya curva empezaba a notarse, Harry sólo sabía que ese día no acabaría bien del todo.

-Tenemos permiso para quedarnos en casa hasta el 1 de Enero…- continuó Cedric sin notar como Harry empezaba a sudar de nervios- será una fiesta tardía pero necesaria… Canuto me ha dicho que si podemos regresamos en tren y no vía Red Flu, para ayudarte con las náuseas… ¿Estás bien?...

-Si, es sólo que pensar que nos vamos en la Red Flu me da nauseas- dijo Harry colocando una sonrisa valiente en su rostro, valentía que escapa poco a poco de él, Cedric lo abrazó con ternura y alegría.

-¿Prefieres que tomemos el Autobús Noctámbulo?- preguntó Cedric suavemente mientras Harry negó con la cabeza enfáticamente.

-No, en el Autobús de seguro si vomitaré- declaró Harry estremeciéndose recordando su horrible viaje la última vez, si de él depende jamás volverá a usar ese trasto.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cedric salió primero por la chimenea para poder recibir a Harry, quien por su embarazo, siempre enfrentaba dificultades para salir de la Red Flu, y no se equivocó, pues en cuanto Harry salió de la chimenea se tambaleó hacia delante cayendo directamente en el pecho de su esposo.

-Buena atrapada- dijo Harry riendo tontamente, recuperándose de las náuseas ocasionadas por el viaje rudo que había realizado, le tomó unos cuantos minutos recuperarse pero finalmente lo logró y tomándose de las manos decidieron avanzar, desde que llegaron el ambiente de la casa se notaba muy tenso y lúgubre, Cedric apretó la mano de Harry mientras avanzaba más deprisa tratando de encontrar a quien fuera.

-¿Padre? ¿Dobby?... ¡Ya llegamos…!- anunció Cedric nervioso, Harry a su lado rogaba en silencio que todo estuviera bien, que nada malo hubiera sucedido antes de su llegada, estaban a punto de subir las escaleras cuando vieron a Dobby bajar con una bandeja de agua y varios lienzos, él vestía un trajecito sastre, pero la corbata de moño que solía usar en colores alegres era negro.

-Señor Cedric… Dobby lo lamenta mucho, Dobby aceptaría un castigo muy cruel si con eso pudiera ayudarle….

-¿Qué sucede Dobby?- preguntó Cedric nervioso, Harry apretó los ojos con dolor, parecía que todo lo que pudo salir mal salió mal…

-La señora Emma Diggory acaba de fallecer- informó Dobby muy triste, Cedric quedó rígido de repente, Harry abrió la boca horrorizado ¿Acaso él le había impedido pasar un momento con su madre? Cedric soltó la mano de Harry y corrió escaleras arriba, por primera vez en varios meses Cedric olvido por completo a Harry… Harry empezó a llorar en silencio sentándose lentamente en las escaleras antes de cubrirse los oídos con desesperación cuando los gritos de Amos y Cedric rompieron el silencio.

“Debí decir algo..” se recriminaba Harry con furia “Debí darle a Cedric la oportunidad de decir adiós…” Harry se quedó un largo tiempo sentado escuchando los lamentos de su suegro y de Cedric, Dobby corrió escaleras arriba para controlar la situación mientras Harry no podía ni acercarse a la habitación, se consideraba indigno por no haber permitido a Cedric despedirse de su madre, aún más cuando sabía lo mucho que Cedric sufría por su madre… Harry no pudo considerarse menos que un monstruo y, aunque en ese momento no lo sabía, alguien estaba muy contento de que Harry creyera eso de si mismo.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

EL funeral de Emma Diggory fue un evento discreto, donde sólo un puñado de personas pudieron asistir, en realidad su madre no era muy sociable y asistieron algunos empleados del Ministerio, por parte de Cedric sus amigos más cercanos no pudieron llegar porque ambos estaban en el extranjero pero se aseguraron de que los demás que se quedaron en el Colegio si fueran…

Cedric recibió de manera solemne las palabras de las personas, Harry estaba a su lado parado, vestido completamente de negro y un paso atrás de Cedric, no decía ni una sola palabra y Cedric tampoco parecía importarle incluirlo en la plática, Harry lucía especialmente miserable, Hermione y Ron llegaron al funeral para sorprenderse de esa escena.

-Lo lamento mucho Cedric- dijo cautelosa Hermione dándole un pisotón a Ron quien parecía a punto de abrir la boca por como lucía Harry- Recibe nuestras más sinceras condolencias…

-Gracias, me resultó totalmente inesperado… bueno, sólo a mi- bufo Cedric tomando la mano de Hermione y saludando a Ron con un seco cabezazo, Harry suspiró fuerte detrás de él pero por lo demás no dijo ni hizo nada más.

-Reitero mis condolencias Cedric- dijo Hermione un poco irritada pero de manera controlada- Canuto y los demás también te enviaron su amor… Newt me ha dicho que puedes ir a su finca cuando quieras…

-Gracias Hermione, deben de pasar, Dobby hizo bocadillos y té…

-Harry debería de venir con nosotros… hace mucho frío y dudo que su ropa sea lo suficientemente abrigadora- dijo Hermione con seriedad.

-Debe de quedarse conmigo a recibir a los invitados- dijo Cedric cortante y tan rudamente que Hermione hizo el amago de dar un paso hacia atrás pero se mantuvo firme y acercándose a Cedric suavemente le dijo.

-Si Harry se enferma por tu culpa puedes olvidarte de mis condolencias y preocuparte del escándalo que te voy a armar, Harry viene adentro con nosotros y eso es todo…- la bruja miró desafiante a Cedric antes de tomar a Harry del brazo y obligarlo a ir adentro, con o sin permiso de Cedric.

-Debo volver- musitó Harry tratando de regresar con Cedric quién se quedó de piedra sin saber cómo responder a Hermione quien sujetó los brazos de su amigo con fuerza, zarandeandolo un poco para sorpresa de Harry.

-Si no te interesa tu salud entonces preocupate por la de tu bebé… parece que a ambos se les ha olvidado- dijo Hermione con dureza a su amigo quien abrió los ojos preocupado colocando sus manos de inmediato en la curva de su vientre, Cedric escucho el regaño de Hermione e intentó acercarse a Harry, Hermione lo evitó, Ron se interpuso físicamente entre ellos.

-Ve a sacudirte todo tu coraje y ya hablaré después con Harry- dijo Ron con las orejas rojas, signo inequívoco de que estaba enojado, Cedric retrocedió asustado, no tanto de los amigos de Harry sino de sí mismo, miró a Harry con arrepentimiento: su esposo no había comido nada ni mucho menos bebido, Harry se sentó entre sus amigos quienes lo animaban obligándolo a comer dentro del proceso, Harry abrazaba su vientre con fuerza… en su ira no notó que no era él único que sufría… pero seguía enojado ¿Por qué Harry no le dijo nada?... tomó el consejo de Hermione y salió a recibir a los demás invitados, unos minutos más lejos de Harry estaba bien.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Amos observaba con una alegría loca como Cedric y Harry se distanciaron brevemente… la muerte de Emma si bien no fue inesperada fue demasiado pronto pero todo se acomodaba como anillo al dedo: necesitaba separarlos y que mejor teniendo a Harry en la casa.

Su embarazo estaba mejor de lo que esperaba, los síntomas que empezó a notar en Emma hacía años en Harry ni siquiera se presentaron, Carl le atribuyó esto a la alimentación en Hogwarts y las pociones nutritivas que se agregan a las comidas que mantenían fuertes a Harry… necesitaba tenerlo en casa y empezar a darle la poción especial que había encargado a un pocionista maestro por una muy buena cantidad de oro… era cara porque era ilegal, hecha para nulificar la magia de la madre de un bebé mágico y maximizar el potencial del bebé en camino… un bebé Diggory muy fuerte… era definitivo, Harry se quedaba en la Mansión Diggory, con o sin permiso de Cedric, se quedaba, punto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un capítulo difícil de escribir porque aunque lo tenía en mi mente, todo el diseño y todo el esquema de las cosas simplemente las ideas no fluían como quería... supongo que fue porque era un capítulo muy ruin y oscuro, de muchas maneras.
> 
> Saludos cordiales  
> P.D. ¡Conversen la esperanza!


	39. Enfado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter tiene un carácter más fuerte de lo pensado.

**Enfado**

Habían pasado tres días desde el funeral de su madre y aún no podía hablar con Harry, tanto Hermione como Ron mantenían al joven de ojos verdes alejado de él, aún no confiaban en que se hubiera tranquilizado del todo, siendo honesto Cedric estaba agradecido de que su esposo tuviera tan buenos amigos, por que siendo completamente honesto consigo mismo aún no supera su enfado del todo.

Racionalmente Cedric entendía los motivos que orillaron a Harry a no informarle de la situación de su madre, necesitaba concentrarse en las pruebas y la locura del Baile d Navidad no era para subestimarse (los ligeros rasguños en la cara de Hermione lo afirmaba) pero… ¡Era su madre!... Harry no entendía que era perder a un padre porque era muy pequeño cuando perdió a los suyos… ahora venía la culpa por esas palabras, la mirada traicionada de Harry, esa que le decía lo profundamente herido que estaba fue la que hizo que le diera permiso de ir a ver a Sirius para tranquilizarlo… ¡Merlín! ¡Se había olvidado de Sirius! Si el padrino de su esposo no estaba pensando en cómo matarlo, si planeaba torturarlo…

-¿Puedo entrar hijo?- preguntó Amos con los ojos hinchados y rojos, Cedric asintió distraído, pensando en cómo tranquilizar a Sirius- ¿Dónde está Harry?

-Con Hermione y Ron, en casa de los Weasley… Harry necesita tranquilidad por el bebé- dijo Cedric atropelladamente, casi se le salía decir que estaba con Sirius.

-Está bien… Harry debe de cuidarse por el bien de mi nieto- comentó Amos suavemente, Cedric movía la cabeza aceptando la palabra de su padre- Con tanto movimiento ni siquiera te he preguntado cómo has estado…

-Me siento…- Cedric se quedó en silencio antes de sollozar abiertamente- era mi madre y no pude despedirme de ella

Amos lo abrazo tratando de consolar a su hijo, si Amos amaba algo en este mundo aparte del dinero definitivamente era su hijo, por eso hacía todo lo que hacía era para asegurarse de que Cedric obtuviera todas las facilidades para su vida, las facilidades que un Diggory se merecía.

-Lo sé hijo, lo sé… Emma era una mujer maravillosa… la luz de esta casa… guardaba la esperanza de poder tenerla completamente sana pero… la vida es así… a veces estamos y otras veces no- decía Amos muy triste a Cedric, este enterró su rostro en el hombro de su padre- la casa estará tan sola… sólo Dobby me hará compañía…

-Lo lamento mucho- sollozó Cedric tratando de tranquilizarse- ahora que volvamos al colegio estarás sólo con Dobby…

-Por eso he pensado que Harry debe de quedarse conmigo- dijo Amos suavemente a su hijo, Cedric quien se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro alzó la mirada alarmado.

-¿De qué hablas papá?- preguntó Cedric sintiéndose muy inquieto de repente.

-Bueno, estaré muy sólo en cuanto te marches, Harry está embarazado y ya mande una carta a la escuela… ¡No te preocupes! expliqué en la carta que te acabas de enterar…

-¿Qué hiciste papá?- preguntó Cedric horrorizado- ¡Harry y yo planeamos ocultar su embarazo! ¡No quiere abandonar la escuela!

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Amos sorprendido, aunque por dentro estaba un poco molesto- ¡No tenía idea de que planeaban eso…! Pensé que Harry se quedaría en casa a cuidar de su embarazo y por eso vinieron en Navidad…

-No papá, venimos a visitarte por las fiestas… mande una carta… supongo que no la leíste por todo lo que sucedió con mamá… debo de ir por Harry, tenemos que hablar- dijo Cedric saliendo de su habitación, Amos bufo aliviado por haber mandado la carta antes de que Cedric pudiera interferir, era probable que Cedric ahora intentará intervenir pero en cuanto la carta llegará a Mcgonagall no habría nada más que hacer.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry estaba abrazado por Sirius bajo un árbol, ambos vigilaban desde la distancia a los Hipogrifos que cuidaban en la finca de los Scamander, Hermione y Ron ayudaban al matrimonio a mantener a Patti en cama puesto que estaba enferma pero se aferraba a la idea de pararse a trabajar.

-¿Cómo te sientes Harry?- preguntó Sirius suavemente apretando su abrazo, Harry tenía sus dos manos en su vientre tenía los ojos rojos y parecía muy cansado, su padrino estaba muy preocupado por él y también tenía muchas ganas de asesinar a Cedric pero contenía sus instintos homicidas debido a que no sabía cómo estaba el contrato aún y no podía arriesgarse a perder a Harry.

-¡Harry!- una voz se acercó a ellos desde la distancia, Sirius miró hacía el lugar donde provenía el llamado y miró al esposo de su ahijado.

“No puedo matarlo… por Harry no puedo matarlo” pensó Sirius irritado. Harry por el contrario alzó la mirada esperanzado, Cedric se arrodilló rápidamente junto a Harry.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Cedric ansioso, no quería decir nada que lo altere si se encontraba mal o débil.

-Estoy…

-Llorando por todos lados y negándose a comer- dijo Sirius duramente a Cedric, este apretó los ojos sintiéndose culpable pero no pudo evitar contestar.

-Harry me oculto que mi madre moría- dijo Cedric en voz baja y grave, Sirius bufó exasperado apretando los puños para no golpearlo.

-Harry no debía ocultarte nada si tú padre no lo hubiera colocado en esa posición en primer lugar… esa información era responsabilidad de tu padre no de Harry…

-Mi padre…

-Es un adulto y debe tomar responsabilidad de esas noticias tan desagradables… ¿sabes que Harry no lo supo hasta después de su primera cita con el señor Rudnick? ¿Y si hubiera abortado del estrés? ¿Y si se hubiera puesto tan mal que lo descubrieran en Hogwarts y…?

-Mi padre mando una lechuza a la escuela para informar del embarazo de Harry…- dijo Cedric cortando el discurso de Sirius este se pudo pálido de repente dando un buen golpe en la nuca a Cedric, ya sin poder contenerse.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio?- grito Sirius histérico- ¡Tu padre acaba de delatar a Harry!...

-¡No!- grito Harry muy enojado, apartó las manos de Cedric que estaban en sus brazos este retrocedió asustado- ¡Tú me lo prometiste! ¡Quedamos en que no me expulsaran de Hogwarts!...

-No rompí mi promesa Harry, créeme- suplicó Cedric a su esposo, este se negaba a verlo y empujaba las manos de Cedric lejos de él- esto fue obra de mi padre…

-¿Hace cuanto mandó la carta?- preguntó Sirius enojado, Cedric miró a Sirius suplicante.

-Parece ser que en la mañana…- dijo el joven muy avergonzado, Harry sujeto sus rodillas y sollozó abiertamente.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- preguntó Harry a Sirius, él hombre lucía impotente pero paseaba en ese momento con desesperación.

-Ya lo resolveremos… algo se nos tiene que ocurrir…- dijo Sirius pensativo, de repente se detuvo de golpe -¿Poseen algún Elfo Doméstico?...

-Tenemos a Dobby- dijo Cedric, Sirius dio un golpe al aire con actitud de triunfo.

-Convocalo- ordenó Sirius, Cedric llamó en voz alta al Elfo que se apareció con un crack cerca de la zona- ¿Tú eres Dobby?...

-Usted es…

-¡Esta bien Dobby!- gritó Harry al Elfo- Sirius es mi padrino…

-Saludos Padrino de Harry Potter…

-Saludos Dobby… necesitamos un favor… ¿puedes impedir que la carta que envió Amos esta mañana llegué a Hogwarts?...

-Dobby ya está preparando la habitación del amo Harry Potter…

-Dobby- sollozó Harry- Quiero ir a Hogwarts, si la carta llega antes que yo…

-¡Dobby ayudará al amo Harry Potter!- dijo el elfo al notar a Harry tan triste, desapareció con un chasquido y volvió en un segundo con la carta y con la lechuza en su cabeza, picoteando por no dejar realizar su entrega, Cedric atrapó a la lechuza para tranquilizarla.

-Gracias Dobby- dijo Harry de corazón al Elfo quien después de una reverencia volvió a sus labores, según instrucción de Sirius, para que Amos no sospechara nada.

-Harry…- Cedric intentó disculparse pero su esposo lo miró con furia.

-No, esta vez no- dijo Harry muy molesto- iremos a tu casa y regresamos a Hogwarts… se que cometí un error horrible pero no era mi responsabilidad decirte lo de mi suegra… ¡Soy tu esposo no tu asistente personal!

Harry se levantó del lugar y se dirigió a la cocina de la finca dejando a Cedric estupefacto bajo el árbol, Sirius silbó orgulloso de su ahijado antes de mirar a Cedric burlonamente.

-Esta vez te toca resolver esto tú solo- dijo Sirius siguiendo a Harry- ¡Ah! se me olvidaba, quiero las cláusulas de su matrimonio cuanto antes… no me importa a quién tengas que molestar, quiero leerlas ya... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Al fin llegamos al capítulo que quería! ¡uno donde Harry es más fuerte de lo esperado!  
> Saludos cordiales.


	40. Duelo y Resignación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El proceso de duelo por la perdida es muy curioso: es triste y violento al mismo tiempo, ¿no creen?

**Duelo y Resignación**

-Francamente Hermione fue una santa- decía Samantha a Cedric mientras trabajaban juntos en el Invernadero 6, uno reservado para las clases de EXTASIS- yo en lugar de Hermione te castro enfrente de todos y me llevó a Harry…

-Sé que lo harías y agradezco que no pudieras venir…- decía Cedric aliviado en parte por la sinceridad de su amiga, Aaron se mantenía inusualmente callado, en cuanto se enteró de la actitud de Cedric se enojó mucho con él porque todos ellos estaban tratando de mantener el bebé de Harry, y al chico mismo, bien y Cedric casi lo arruina todo- Por cierto, me olvide de preguntar… ¿Cómo está tu abuelo?

-Muerto, el maldito viejo vio mi cara y le dio un paro… ¡Que horrible pérdida de tiempo!- dijo Samantha peleando con una planta, la chica empleaba las tijeras de jardinería para defenderse de una planta cuyas flores parecían leones pequeños y por lo que Sprout les había dicho le gustaba morder carne humana, aunque no eran carnívoras el mordisco dolería mucho.

-Lo lamento… Aaron deja de mirarme así y ya dime lo que estás pensando- dijo Cedric a su amigo un poco temeroso de lo él fuera a decir pero este le volteo la cara y siguió trabajando en silencio, Cedric suspiro abatido, su mejor amigo no le hablaba, su esposo no le hablaba, los amigos de su esposo no le hablaban y aunque Samantha actuaba como un intermediario, extrañaba a todos.

-Creo que debemos apurarnos, las flores ya probaron sangre- señaló Samantha a una chica de Slytherin quien sollozaba por un mordisco de la planta, los tres retomaron rápidamente su labor para salir del invernadero, no querían ser mordidos esa semana, cuando los tres terminaron satisfactoriamente el trabajo Sprout los dejó irse, los tres se asearon rápidamente antes de dirigirse al Gran Comedor, en cuanto llegaron al lugar Aaron saludo a Harry y sus amigos para sentarse con ellos, Cedric quedó estupefacto sin saber muy que hacer o donde sentarse, Samantha lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a sentarse con el resto de su grupo.

-Vamos a comer y eso es todo, en cuanto acabemos Cedric, Aaron y yo nos vamos- aviso Samantha al grupo que asintió nervioso, el ojo morado de Hermione cuando le hizo una escena hace unos días era suficiente muestra de lo que bruja haría si iban en su contra.

-Está muy rico el pastel de carne- dijo Aaron al grupo comiendo otra parte, tratando de romper el silencio que surgió cuando Cedric llegó a la mesa- Creo que podría comerlo todo el día.

-Creo que ya acabe- dijo Cedric muy triste bajando los cubiertos sin probar realmente bocado- no me siento bien… me duele el estomago, con permiso…

Cedric se levantó de la mesa rápidamente y salió del gran Comedor, Harry miró alarmado a Cedric, según el había notado esa era la sexta vez esa semana que se negaba a comer… en las noches en sus habitaciones comía un poco pero terminaba rechazando la cena y mandaba a Harry a descansar mientras él seguía con sus tareas… en esos momentos no tenía ni idea de si Cedric descansaba adecuadamente o no. 

-Creo que no come bien.- dijo Harry lentamente a sus amigos- tampoco estoy completamente seguro de si duerme bien…

-¿Hace cuanto le duele el estomago Harry?- preguntó muy serio Aaron, no parecía ser el alegre amigo que siempre los ayudaba en sus planes.

-Desde que llegamos a Hogwarts- dijo Harry preocupado, Aaron maldijo en voz baja y tomo una servilleta acomodando un poco de comida y varias tartas de melaza en la misma, saludo a todos y tomó a Harry del brazo.

-Vamos por ese tonto- dijo Aaron con un poco de afecto- cuando se siente culpable de algo se deja caer… una vez no durmió durante una semana y perdio la brujula por unos días, yo suelo estar en Bosque Prohibido pero Cedric se metió porque según él “La clase de Herbología era ahí…”

-¿Crees que debí de perdonarlo tan rápido?- preguntó Harry sintiéndose de repente culpable.

-No, estás en todo tu derecho a estar enojado- dijo Aaron confiado- Amos es quien debió decirle la verdad a Cedric no tú y mucho menos porque te enteraste cuando Amos ya sabía que estabas embarazado… pareciera que lo hizo a propósito si no supiera que ese hombre tiene el tacto contenido en una cuchara supondría que lo hizo adrede, ya sabes, para hacerte pasar un mal rato o que te pusieras mal…

-Estaba enfadado cuando Cedric el anunció que volveríamos a Hogwarts antes de tiempo… aún busca a su lechuza- dijo Harry a su amigo, siguiéndolo por el castillo a una área que él nunca había explorado

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Aaron 

-En casa de los Scamander, Sirius dijo que Amos podría creer que su lechuza fue atacada y se está recuperando, tal vez intente venir en persona pero Cedric puede hacer uso de su estatus como mi esposo y evitar esa charla, él es mayor de edad…- dijo Harry tranquilo, llegaron a un retrato custodiado por una bruja que cepillaba su cabello con un tenedor, Aaron tomo el marco y Harry descubrió con sorpresa una puerta que no conocía y Aaron la abrió después de susurrar una palabra.

-Es la sala de los Prefectos, parece que aquí podemos espaciarse o perder el tiempo y decir que estamos revisando algo… le dije a Cedric la contraseña para que hiciera sus tareas porque nosotros usamos tu habitación para dormir…

Ambos entraron al lugar y vieron a Cedric leer un enorme libro para su clase de Runas, cuyo grosor supera al que Harry una vez vió en manos de Hermione cuando estudiaba Estudios Muggles, Aaron suspiró irritado antes de entrar por completo a la habitación logrando que Harry entrara, despacio, junto a él.

-Debes de comer y descansar- dijo Aaron a su amigo quién alzó la vista sorprendido de ver a su mejor amigo y a su esposo ahí, Aaron coloco la comida enfrente de él, Cedric miró la comida con una sonrisa triste y conmovida.

-¿Significa que estoy perdonado?- preguntó Cedric en voz baja, Harry hizo el amago de acercarse a su esposo pero Aaron lo detuvo, lo miró con una ceja alzada y le señaló un sillón que estaba en una esquina retirada de Cedric y Harry no tuvo opción, se fue a sentar.

-Sabes que no soy a quien debes de pedir disculpas ¿verdad?- dijo Aaron suavemente a su amigo, Cedric cerró el libro, derramando unas lágrimas haciendo que el corazón de Aaron (y el de Harry) se ablandara un poco,

-Lo sé pero todos están enojados conmigo- dijo Cedric triste- todas las ideas que vienen a mi cabeza me parecen ridículas decirlas en voz alta

-¿Lo lamentas de verdad?- preguntó Aaron a su amigo, Cedric asintió llorando.

-Estaba enojado, no le pude decir adiós a mi madre… ni que sería abuela o que iba a tener un hijo… no pudo saber cuánto la amaba- dijo Cedric triste, Aaron asentía con la cabeza tristemente- Y estaba tan enojado que cuando Harry me dijo que lo sabía me enfade con él… pero sé perfectamente que mi padre tuvo la culpa, no Harry… ¡Harry tuvo que vivir con ese secreto durante semanas! ¡Mi padre sabía que Harry estaba embarazado!... fue un enorme error.

-Lo sé Cedric, se cuanto amas a tu madre-dijo Aaron a su amigo- y me alegra mucho que hayas sacado tu cabeza de tu trasero, pero dejarte caer y ser miserable no ayuda a nadie… come, Harry y tu necesitan hablar.

Aaron señaló con la cabeza al joven que los esperaba sentado en el sillón quien se acercó a Cedric a abrazarlo con fuerza, Aaron sabía que su amigo simplemente estaba en el duelo y que muchas cosas malas salen durante esos exabruptos pero al mismo tiempo no iba a permitir que fuera un idiota, miro a la pareja frente a él con una sonrisa, se recostó en el sillón que Harry había dejado para dormir un rato, Harry y Cedric hablaban en voz baja , con los rostros casi pegados, Aaron suspiró contento, miró su reloj y notó que ya habían perdido las clases de Transformaciones, así que invirtió mejor su tiempo, se durmió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, no me gusta tenerlos peleados por mucho tiempo, así que los empece a reconciliar, sin embargo, empezamos a ver la verdadera manipulación de Amos... que el hombre no se haya movido no significa que deje de intentarlo... pero, en la próxima entrega, ¿Quién sera rehen?  
> Saludos Cordiales


	41. Huevo de oro y planes ocultos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La segunda prueba se empieza a preparar.

**Huevo de oro y Planes ocultos.**

Aunque Harry había disculpado a Cedric por su exabrupto sus amigos estaban menos dispuestos a perdonar al campeón de la escuela, sin embargo todos trataban de llevar una relación cordial por la tranquilidad de Harry, y es por la tranquilidad de Harry (e insistencia de Sirius) que Cedric presionaba cada día a Gringotts por su contrato matrimonial.

-Siguen diciéndome que no encuentran el documento- dijo Cedric molesto una mañana de Sábado mientras desayunaba junto a Harry- cada día es lo mismo… ¡Me estoy hartando!

-Es muy extraño- dijo Harry tomando su mano- dudo que los duendes puedan perder algo tan importante como esos documentos…

-No lo sé Harry, algo no empieza a estar bien…- empezó Cedric cuando de repente entraron a su habitación Aaron, Samantha, Hermione y Anthony muy emocionados.

-¡Buenos y esplendorosos días!- dijo Aaron feliz, acercó el sillón de la habitación mientras Samantha despejaba la mesa de todo lo que les estorbaba, Hermione tenía un bulto cubierto por su capa y Anthony sostenía un fuego portátil en un frasco de vidrio.

-¿Qué demonios les pico esta mañana?- preguntó Cedric salvando su café y las tartas de queso que Harry desayunaba, Harry los miraba con cautela, tanta felicidad compartida no era normal en lo más mínimo, Aaron se acomodo con el resto y con una enorme sonrisa miró al matrimonio.

-Samantha descubrió el secreto del Huevo- dijo Aaron muy feliz, la chica parecía satisfecha de sí misma, Hermione y Anthony estaban extáticos, Cedric frunció el ceño.

-Debí descubrirlo por mí mismo- dijo Cedric un poco irritado, Samantha desestimó su acusación extendiendo sus manos hacía Hermione quien le entregó el huevo a la chica, Aaron transfiguró una copa de cobre en un caldero rellenandolo de agua, Anthony destapaba el fuego de su frasco y ayudaba a colocar el caldero sobre el mismo.

-Anoche- empezó a explicar Samantha a Cedric ignorando sus miradas irritadas- me dio mucha hambre pero tenía mucho sueño y no quería ir a las cocinas… así que vi el huevo y me dije “Tal vez si lo hierves en agua pueda comerlo…”

-¡ES UN HUEVO DE ORO!- grito Cedric atónito, Samantha suspiro soñadora ignorándolo por completo.

-Entonces me acerque a la chimenea de la Sala Común y lo empecé a hervir para comer un huevo, gigante, duro y delicioso…- siguió Samantha feliz, Aaron parecía aguantarse la risa, Harry miró confundido a Hermione quien se limitó a señalar que guardara silencio para terminar de escuchar la historia, Anthony reía entretenido- y cuando me di cuenta de la estupidez que estaba haciendo e iba a retirar del fuego el Huevo, este se abrió y por un momento creí que lo había roto pero descubrí…

Samantha dejó caer el huevo al caldero y este se abrió comenzando una melodía desde el mismo, todos escucharon con atención, Cedric abrió los ojos asombrado y presto atención, Anthony le pasó un pergamino con la letra de la canción que el huevo emitía.

-¡Eso es lo que tenías que descubrir del Huevo!- dijo Aaron emocionado- ¡la segunda prueba es el Lago!

-Debes de recuperar algo que sea importante para ti- señaló Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Creemos que un material u objeto de inmenso valor es lo que te van a robar y vas a tener recuperarlo- dijo Anthony sonriente, Cedric asintió con la cabeza prestando atención, Harry tomó la mano de su esposo para darle ánimos, Cedric sonrió sin mirar a Harry apretando su mano de regreso y logró colocar las manos de ambos encima del vientre de Harry, sonrió aún más contento al sentir como su vientre ya estaba un poco más hinchado… su hijo crecía fuerte y feliz, nada menos podía pedir.

-Viktor ya lo sabe- dijo Hermione a Harry, Cedric casi da un respingo al notar como se había desconectado de la plática que se estaba desarrollando, Aaron fue el único que lo notó y se reía de él en silencio, Cedric beso la sien de Harry antes de pedirle a Aaron que lo ayudará con algo, Samantha comía las sobras del desayuno que sobraba en lo que Hermione y Anthony platicaban con Harry de las clases de esa semana.

Cedric salió con Aaron hacía el Lago negro notando que había muy poca gente esa mañana, pues casi todos seguían en el Gran Comedor, tratando de buscar un lugar privado para conversar tranquilos al encontrarlo se sentaron, cerca del lago pero en una zona con pasto, y contemplaron el lugar por un momento, el Barco de Durmstrang se ondeaba suavemente en el oleaje, era una linda mañana.

-Ya sé de que quieres hablarme- dijo Aaron sonriendo- y te aseguro que el encantamiento Casco Burbuja será el ideal para esa prueba…

-No es eso… aunque estoy seguro de que me será muy útil practicar el hechizo contigo antes de nada… es por lo del contrato- dijo Cedric preocupado, Aaron le prestó atención- ya van varias cartas en las que he solicitado una copia de mi contrato de matrimonio…

-¿Aún no te lo entregan?- preguntó asombrado Aaron a su amigo quien negó con la cabeza, jugaba con la hierba que estaba cerca de él- es muy raro… generalmente los duendes no tienen esos errores…

-Harry dijo casi lo mismo- señalo Cedric con una risita, Aaron le dio un breve golpe en el brazo.

-Es un chico muy inteligente… aprende rápido- dijo Aaron orgulloso- pero fuera de la broma, algo muy malo pasa con tu contrato… o lo perdieron o alguien se aseguro de que no lo encontraran…

-¿De verdad crees que los Duendes pierdan algo?- preguntó Cedric frustrado, Aaron negó con la cabeza- dudo profundamente que ese sea el caso…

-¿Quién pudo tener acceso al contrato matrimonial?- se preguntó Aaron- ¿quién pudo guardarlo de esa forma…?

-Necesito hablar con Sirius… saber más qué sucede con esos matrimonios- dijo Cedric- pero no puedo hacer eso por una carta, necesito verlo en persona…

-Pero…

-No quiero que Harry lo sepa- dijo Cedric- sólo lo voy a estresar innecesariamente…

-Creo que debes de confiar más en su fortaleza, Harry venció a Voldemort cuando tenía un año de edad- dijo Aaron dudando.

-Harry es fuerte, lo es- dijo Cedric ligeramente orgulloso- pero quiero que se relaje… no quiero que sienta en esta ocasión que el peso del mundo cae en sus hombros…

-Estas madurando- dijo Aaron burlón- ¿qué necesitas de mi?

-Una coartada- dijo Cedric- iré a ver a Sirius usando la Red Flu…

-¿Quieres que saque a Harry de ahí un rato?

-Si y lo tengas tranquilo…

-Sabes, con Snape estamos estudiando una poción para dormir personas… en  _ Moste Potente Potions  _ debe de decir si es peligrosa o no… si la puedo preparar y administrar… me lo llevo a mi dormitorio…

-No le des pociones que no sabes que hacen a Harry- advirtió Cedric con seriedad a su amigo que sólo se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no lo haría.

-Mmm, tal vez pueda sacarlo unas horas si lo convenzo de ayudarme a buscar libros para ayudarte a reforzar la teoría detrás del encantamiento Casco burbuja…- dijo Aaron suavemente- como primero tiene que entender la teoría inicial se llevará unas horas.

-Gracias Aaron- dijo Cedric aliviado antes de pararse- vamos a volver, dile tu plan a Harry y me iré hoy mismo…

-Está bien, averigua lo que puedas con Sirius, pero cualquier plan que quieras o quieran pensar para saber algo del contrato tendrán que llevarse a cabo después de la prueba, ahora necesitas concentrarte en cómo respirar debajo del agua- dijo Aaron serio al levantarse con ayuda de su amigo, se limpiaron la ropa y se fueron de ahí.

Cedric y Aaron regresaron a la habitación para reencontrarse con sus amigos, Hermione y Anthony ayudaban a Harry con su tarea de Transfiguración, Samantha terminaba de copiar las notas del trabajo de Cedric de Encantamientos y parecían muy ocupados cada quien en sus propias actividades, los dos Hufflepuff entraron en silencio uniéndose a sus amigos, Aaron se sentó junto a su novia quien sonrió cuando este le dio un beso en la cabeza sin molestarla en lo que copiaba.

-¿A dónde fueron?- preguntó Harry al recibir un beso casto y amoroso de Cedric apartando brevemente la mirada de sus tareas.

-Revisamos algunos libros que me van a servir para lo que planeo hacer en el Lago- dijo Cedric a Harry, Anthony se fijó en la mancha de lodo que Cedric traía en la túnica y miró a Aaron quien también noto el lodo y rápidamente dijo.

-Nos tardamos porque fui detrás de la Señora Norris- dijo Aaron sonriendo- pero se me escapó por el Lago Negro…

-Eres increíble, no se te puede dejar cinco minutos sin que te metas en problemas- dijo Samantha incrédula, Aaron aceptó el regaño con una sonrisa, Cedric miró a Aaron quien alzo una ceja para dar rienda suelta al plan.

-Harry, soy mucho mejor en encantamientos que Cedric, pero aún siendo tan bueno me temo que debo de hacer una repasada con él para el encantamiento que necesita…

-¿Acaso el Profesor Flitwick no puede ayudarlo?- preguntó Hermione confundida, Aaron la miró ofendido.

-Perdón, pero soy el mejor alumno de Encantamientos de la clase- dijo Aaron estupefacto por la desacreditación- que no me gusta resaltar en calificaciones porque se me hace una perdida de tiempo no significa que no sea bueno…

-Aaron es por mucho el mejor de nuestro curso en EXTASIS- dijo Samantha interviniendo, Hermione lucía avergonzada- Por eso Flitwick siempre le da puntos por hacer encantamientos que muchos no pueden… sé que él y Cedric hacían magia no verbal desde cuarto año…

-Solo hechizos muy simples- aclaró Cedric cuando la mirada de Hermione, Anthony y Harry se desvió hacia ellos dos, notablemente impresionados los magos más jóvenes.

-Aprendí hacerlo principalmente para que no me atraparan haciendo cosas malas en la escuela- dijo Aaron minimizando el asunto, Samantha miró a los tres jóvenes con la ceja alzada y una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ignorando mi historial académico ¿Me ayudas a encontrar otros libros para que ayudemos a Cedric?- preguntó Aaron al esposo de su amigo, quien asintió entusiasmado.

-¿Me enseñas a usar magia no verbal?- preguntó emocionado Harry acomodando sus cosas en su lugar, Aaron exclamaba emocionado que sería un placer siendo seguido por Hermione y Anthony de cerca: ambos querían aprender eso.

-¿Qué demonios planean tú y Aaron?- preguntó Samantha- a ese bobo le importa un comino si creen que tú eres mejor en cualquier cosa…

-Por ahora conformate con saber que necesito a Harry fuera de esta habitación por lo menos hasta la hora de la comida- dijo Cedric a Samantha quien asintió en silencio recogiendo sus cosas para salir y seguir al anterior grupo, Cedric la miró y le soltó de repente- ¿Cómo carajos se te ocurrió comer el huevo de oro?

-Estaba drogada Cedric, Aaron y yo descubrimos a un alumno muggle con una hierba rara, me dijo que era un té, creo que era lo que los muggles llaman “Mariguana”- dijo Samantha apenada- pero no se lo digas a nadie, yo hablo con él luego…

Cedric sacudió la cabeza divertido y se preparó para salir ese día, era hora de hablar con Sirius Black seriamente… y sólo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo muy dificil de escribir, espero les guste.
> 
> Saludos cordiales


	42. Contratos incómodos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric recibe información de Sirius...

**Contratos incómodos.**

Patti Kowalski terminaba de revisar el presupuesto de ese mes para los hipogrifos mientras sus tíos habían ido a París a visitar el memorial de una vieja amiga de ellos, Patti no sabía su nombre pero sí sabía que era una amiga muy querida para su tío Newt y que por ello la abuela Tina también la quería mucho.

-Buenos días- saludó una voz conocida para Patti desde la sala, ella se asomó al lugar y vio como Cedric Diggory llegó a su casa, parecía preocupado por algo.

-Cedric ¡Que gusto verte!- saludo Patti dándole un fuerte abrazo al joven- ¿Buscas a Sirius?

-Es un gusto verte y si, busco a Sirius- dijo Cedric con una sonrisa a la mujer quien lo dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba y se acercó a la puerta trasera de la misma.

-¡CANUTO!- grito Patti al patio , Cedric notó como un enorme perro negro (que él ya conocía) se acercaba a toda velocidad, el perro antes de llegar a la cocina se transformó en Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry Potter- Cedric te busca…

-Buenos días Cedric- saludo Sirius sentándose en la mesa de la cocina, bebió un poco de jugo de naranja que estaba servido en una jarra de cristal, mirando al esposo de su ahijado- ¿Tienes el contrato?...

-No, los duendes siguen diciendo que no lo encuentran- dijo Cedric muy molesto, Sirius miró a Cedric evaluando su actitud, el joven de Hufflepuff no bajó la mirada lo que dio puntos frente a Sirius quien asintió con la cabeza por su valor.

-Muy bien… creo que viniste por algo entonces ¿no?- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa amable.

-Si, aún no puedo determinar quién pudo guardar el contrato… como se escribió… esos horribles detalles- dijo Cedric incomodo- quiero saber todo lo que pueda de los Contratos matrimoniales para saber qué hacer y creo que eres el indicado.

-Si, desafortunadamente aprendí muy bien eso- se lamentó Sirius con una cara de asco extremo- otra cosa para despreciar a mi familia…

-Entonces… ¿puedes ilustrarme con tan infame tema?- preguntó Cedric cansado, Sirius asintió.

-Bien… los contratos fueron creados para proteger las líneas de sangre, desde la infame publicación de  _ Los Sagrados Veintiocho _ para asegurarse de que la pureza de la sangre se mantuviera en línea sin embargo, ante la escasez de familias de Sangre pura por la endogamia el contrato se hizo para proteger bienes, reliquias familiares o herencias- explicó Sirius- y debido a eso los contratos fueron valorados y vigilados por Gringotts, los dineros del mundo mágico Inglés sólo pueden ser manejados por los duendes…

-¿Quienes establecen los Contratos?- preguntó Cedric prestando especial atención.

-Los tutores, por ambas partes del matrimonio, según Dumbledore me informo en su momento los Dursley tenían la tenencia legal de Harry al momento de establecer el Contrato de matrimonio… pero dudo que ellos pudieran elaborarlo… no sin tratar de quitarle dinero a Harry...

-Un momento, cuando el contrato se hizo yo era menor de edad... - dijo Cedric- eso quiere decir que mi padre conocía las cláusulas del contrato…

-Si, pero algunas cláusulas pueden ser escritas por la otra parte... como lo explicó… en un matrimonio establecido por Contrato existen dos figuras: el esposo y el cónyuge, esas figuras determinan tu valor en el matrimonio, los Esposos llevan la batuta sobre la relación, la educación, los hijos, la casa, los alimentos, inclusive cuestiones de salud… los cónyuges por el contrario deben de obedecer, callar, admitir todas las reglas impuestas, estas reglas pueden ser impuestas por sus esposos o por las familias de sus esposos…

-Es decir ¿Mi padre puede decidir por Harry sin consultarme?- preguntó Cedric en voz baja.

-Si, tengo entendido que la Casa Diggory es una casa señorial, así que mientras tú padre viva o no esté incapacitado para ejercer el cargo de Jefe de la Familia Diggory puede tomar esas decisiones- dijo Sirius pausadamente- pero empiezo a sospechar que quién escribió el contrato te dejo como Cónyuge y no como Esposo… puede ser ese un motivo por el cual tu padre no pueda ayudarte a conseguir el contrato o por lo cual no se ha esforzado… hasta que no exista una reclamación por parte de los tutores de Harry no tiene por que salir sus posiciones a la luz…

-Ahora soy mayor de edad, puedo verificar eso por mi cuenta- dijo Cedric, Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-Tu no podrías acceder a tu contrato en estos momentos- dijo Sirius- ese mérito sólo lo tiene el Jefe de tu casa señorial y tu padre jamás te pondría en la posición de perder el título de Esposo… eso dejaría sin nombre a la Casa Diggory, tendrías que absorber el apellido de Harry…

-Vaya- musitó Cedric.- entonces él sí pudo prohibir mi entrada al Torneo después de todo…

-Si, hablando del Torneo ¿Cómo vas con eso?- preguntó Sirius un poco más relajado, su postura tensa se desvaneció un poco mientras hablaban de otro tema que no era el matrimonio de los jóvenes.

-Samantha descubrió que la siguiente prueba era buscar algo debajo del agua, algo valioso, Aaron y yo practicaremos el encantamiento de Casco Burbuja…

-Un hechizo simple y eficaz, pero si tienen oportunidad busquen un libro acerca de plantas mediterráneas, ahí debe de venir la información de Branquialgas que son plantadas en el Invernadero 6… te servirán en caso de emergencia- dijo Sirius como si nada- pero debemos de resolver el problema del contrato… ¿Tienes algún tipo de contacto en la oficina de Asuntos Civiles?

-No, pero una compañera de Casa es sobrina de Amelia Bones… no sé si ella quiera ayudarme con este asunto- dijo Cedric lentamente.- pero en caso de que no pueda, creo que se me acaba el tiempo… lo que hizo mi padre para tratar de llevarse a Harry…

-Tu padre está solo, creo que quiere tener familia cerca- dijo Sirius intentando apaciguar sus dudas pero en el fondo Sirius no creía en sus palabras.- tal vez solamente quiera tener compañía, está solo Cedric, por primera vez en su vida está completamente solo…

-Si, pero sacar a Harry de la escuela… pueden expulsarlo, Aaron me enseñó el reglamento, inclusive estamos viendo como tener al bebé con nosotros en Hogwarts- dijo Cedric nervioso- y mientras no sepa las condiciones de mi contrato no puedo hacer nada descabellado…

-Entonces… tienes que ser tu padre- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, Cedric lo miró sorprendido hasta que interpretó su sonrisa y le sonrió a cambio- tú como Cedric Diggory no puedes obtener información del Departamento de matrimonios vinculantes pero Amos Diggory…

-Amos Diggory si puede y yo puedo ser Amos Diggory por unas horas…. pero le tomará a Aaron un mes hacer la poción multijugos…

-Un mes es un tiempo corto, Remus ya está en Albania, están cercando a Peter, en cuanto lo atrapen podremos arreglar todo lo que este mal con ese contrato- dijo Sirius- pero es indispensable por la seguridad de Harry y el bebé saber que dice el maldito contrato…

-¿Quién elaboró el contrato puede quitarnos nuestro contrato?- preguntó Cedric

-Si, puede quitarte a tu hijo… criarlo bajo su tutela y ustedes no pueden interferir si toma esa decisión- dijo Sirius, Cedric parecía que iba a vomitar por lo cual Sirius le dio un vaso con agua que bebió con rapidez.

-El Contrato nos permitirá ver cuánta independencia real tienes en tu relación, saber si podrás cuidar de tu hijo o no y que tan seguro está Harry…

-Prométeme que si el contrato es horrible lo romperás cuando recuperes la custodia de Harry- dijo Cedric determinado a Sirius, el animago abrió los ojos impresionado.

-¿Te das cuenta que si hago eso con Harry embarazado te enviaran a Azkaban por abuso de menores?- dijo Sirius sorprendido de la petición de Cedric estaba ligeramente orgulloso de él por esta decisión.

-Cuando me case con Harry prometí que nunca volvería a estar en peligro conmigo… lo he lastimado y he fallado en algunas cosas pero… si alguien nos quita a nuestro bebé, estoy seguro de eso lo va a matar- dijo Cedric- pasar una temporada en Azkaban es un precio pequeño a pagar…

-Bueno, es puente que veremos como cruzar- dijo Sirius- ahora te respeto un poco más de lo que ya lo hacía… 

-Es momento de irme, debo de hablar con Aaron para que elabore la poción, tiene ahorita en sus manos el libro para hacerla- dijo Cedric levantándose, Sirius lo imitó acompañándolo a la chimenea.

-¿No puedes elaborar la poción por ti mismo?- preguntó Sirius a Cedric quien negó con la cabeza divertido.

-Soy pésimo en pociones, Aaron está en esa clase ahora- dijo Cedric al animago, Sirius le dio un abrazo fuerte mismo que Cedric correspondió con algo de sorpresa.

-Nunca te di mi pésame por tu madre- dijo Sirius apretando el abrazo cuando Cedric se tensó brevemente- no estás sólo Cedric, nos tienes a todos…

-Gracias… hasta luego- dijo Cedric con un nudo en la garganta antes de entrar a la chimenea e irse de ahí.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Patti entrando en silencio cuando Cedric se fue.

-Eso espero, Cedric tiene más carácter del que juzgue… espero eso sea suficiente para lidiar con todo esto- susurro Sirius cuando la chimenea quedó en silencio, ahora estaba más confundido que nada…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A veces tratar de creer lo mejor de las personas es una manera muy ingenua de evaluar a las personas... en el próximo capítulo Harry será rehén...
> 
> Saludos Cordiales.


	43. La segunda prueba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric se enfrenta a la segunda prueba pero... ¿Dónde está Harry?

**La segunda prueba**

La noche anterior a la segunda prueba Cedric estaba fregando el piso del aula de pociones con Filch vigilando por hacer un alboroto fuera de la mazmorra en un momento de la clase de EXTASIS de Hufflepuff… en realidad, como Cedric sabía bien, estaba creando una distracción para que Aaron robara los ingredientes para la poción multijugos que necesitaba hacer… al principio pensaron comprarlo vía lechuza pero se dieron cuenta que tendrían que justificar su venta y no podrían arriesgarse a que Amos se enterara.

-Muchachos inmundos… ahora todo se trata de ser alborotadores… ¡Ah que tiempos aquellos donde el castigo físico estaba permitido!- decía Filch mientras Cedric fregaba los pisos con un cepillo de mano, Cedric mascullaba por lo bajo todos los pasos a seguir para poder convocar de manera segura el casco burbuja a usar para la prueba de mañana.

-Buenas noches Señor Filch- saludo Pomona Sprout, la jefa de la casa Hufflepuff al conserje este masculló un seco “Buenas noches”- se que Cedric debe de acabar su castigo pero mañana es la segunda prueba del Torneo y debe de descansar…

-¡Es un castigo!- exclamó Filch molesto, Pomona sonrió culpable pero no vaciló su respuesta.

-Me temo que han sido instrucciones de Dumbledore- explicó Pomona al conserje que abrió la boca con mucha molestia, Cedric seguía fregando el piso para no conseguir más ira del conserje.

-¡muy bien! ¡Hablaré con Dumbledore!- exclamó Filch muy molesto- ¡Ya vete de aquí!...

-¡Gracias Señor Filch!- se despidió Cedric rápido siguiendo a la profesora de Herbología fuera del aula.

-Aún no entiendo ¿qué demonios pensabas?- preguntó Sprout a Cedric moviendo la cabeza como forma de represión al joven, Cedric se rió.

-Era una broma de Aaron, me pidió detonarla fuera del aula de Snape… creo que las clases se han hecho muy aburridas para él…

-El señor Madge es el único que te involucraría en problemas para anular su aburrimiento- amonestó afectuosamente Sprout a Cedric con una sonrisa- pero debo de admitir que ahora que es Prefecto la conducta de la casa ha sido inmejorable…

-Por supuesto que si, Aaron les ha dicho que si lo meten en problemas se consideren adornos para la cena de fin de Curso- dijo Cedric alegre, Sprout lo despidió en el vestíbulo para que pudiera dirigirse a sus habitaciones.

“Quiero darme un largo baño” pensó Cedric caminando lentamente hacía su habitación, escuchaba los gimoteos de Eloise, esa era un aspecto terrible de sus habitaciones, avanzó sin vacilar a su habitación.

-Ya llegue… ¿Harry?- Cedric notó la habitación vacía, se asomó al baño y no estaba ahí , estaba a punto de salir a buscarlo cuando vio una nota escrita de Harry

_ Amor: _

_ La profesora Mcgonagall me ha mandado a llamar, me dijo que podía tardar un poco, trata de descansar, ya cené así que debes de cenar ya. _

_ Te ama Harry _

Cedric dobló la nota con mucho cuidado guardando la nota en una caja de madera que tenía en su tocador, miró sonriente las diferentes notas que guardaba en esa caja, notas de su madre, algunas de su padre, cartas de Aaron y Samantha más todas las notas y cartas que Harry le había enviado en su tiempo de “Novios”.

-Bien, voy a cenar- dijo Cedric aplaudiendo sentándose en una mesa que tenía los platos listos para ser servidos, la comida apareció de la nada y el joven se dispuso a cenar tranquilamente, miró el reloj: eran las 10:45 de la noche… mejor se daba prisa, la prueba sería a las nueve de la mañana y quería dormir unas buenas horas, la prueba sería difícil.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cedric despertó en una posición muy incómoda en el sillón de su habitación, observó sorprendido que ya era tarde miró su reloj y dio un respingo, eran las 8:15 a.m. supuso que se quedó dormido esperando a Harry quién no estaba en su habitación por cierto.

-¿Harry?- preguntó Cedric preocupado, su esposo no aparecía por ningún lado, reviso de nuevo el baño y miro en la ropa sucia… no había nada, es más, parecía que Harry no había llegado en toda la noche.

“¿Y si no volvió anoche?” pensó Cedric preocupado, tomó la ropa para la prueba y se colocó encima la túnica de la escuela se dio prisa y salió del lugar, al primer lugar a donde se dirigió fue el Gran Comedor, al llegar el resto de la escuela lo recibió con un afectuoso aplauso, la mesa de Hufflepuff estaba particularmente ruidosa, Cedric los ignoró y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor para hablar con Hermione.

-¡Hola Cedric!- saludo Hermione con una sonrisa, estaba sola, Aaron y Samantha estaban en sus mesas desayunando.

-Hola Hermione ¿Has visto a Harry?- preguntó Cedric ansioso Hermione frunció el ceño preocupada.

-No, no lo he visto desde ayer que lo deje en tu dormitorio, quede de cenar con él- comentó Hermione preocupada.

-Harry no llegó a dormir anoche, me dejó una nota donde decía que Mcgonagall lo llamó- dijo Cedric muy nervioso- necesito encontrarlo, esto no me gusta nada…

-Cedric, la prueba empieza en media hora- dijo Hermione alarmada, Cedric negó con la cabeza,

-No me importa- dijo Cedric- debo de encontrar a mi esposo…

Cedric se dio la media vuelta y salió del comedor, Hermione se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia Aaron muy angustiada.

-¡Aaron!- llamó Hermione al joven, este le sonrió amable mientras pasaba el bocado que tenía en ese momento.- ¡Harry no aparece!

-¿Cómo que no aparece?- preguntó Aaron asustado- ¡Cedric se va a volver loco!

-Ya se volvió loco, dice que no le importa la prueba, se fue a buscar a Harry- dijo Hermione alarmada, Aaron la miró con espanto antes de silbar en dirección a Slytherin haciendo que Samantha dejara de torturar a Crabe con un tenedor en su mano y acercarse a ellos.

-Buenos días… ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la chica a sus amigos que parecían muy asustados.

-¡Harry no aparece!- dijo Hermione asustada, tenía lágrimas contenidas, Samantha frunció el ceño con preocupación.

-Amos no se lo habrá llevado ayer en la noche ¿Verdad?- preguntó Samantha preocupada, Aaron gimió mortificado mientras Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No, no… ¡eso no puede ser!- dijo Hermione- Amos no pudo llevárselo así… ¡Un momento! ¡necesitamos ir a la Torre!...

Hermione salió corriendo fuera del Comedor seguido muy de cerca por sus amigos, Aaron y Samantha pujaban un poco por subir corriendo, después de todo sus salas comunes estaban casi a nivel de suelo, Hermione también pujaba pero estaba determinada a subir a la torre, en cuanto llegaron Hermione suspiró la contraseña entrando a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Samantha a su amiga sujetándose el costado, Aaron pujaba y apoyaba sus manos en su rodillas, Hermione tomó mucho aire antes de contestar.

-Vamos a averiguar si Harry sigue en el Castillo o no- dijo la bruja con poco aliento, subió unas escaleras que estaban a la derecha mientras sus amigos mayores se sentaron en el suelo, un poco hartos de los mensajes crípticos de su amiga, ni un minuto había pasado cuando Hermione bajó con un pergamino viejo.

-¿Esa es tu gran revelación?- preguntó Samantha mirando el pergamino con desdén, Hermione sacó la varita y apuntó a ella con determinación,

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- dijo la bruja al pergamino, Samantha y Aaron abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al notar como hilos de tinta se formaban en el pergamino mostrando…

-¡Es un mapa de la escuela!- dijeron al unísono Aaron y Samantha, miraron los nombres mostrados como autores del mapa.

-¡Canuto!- dijo emocionado Aaron, Hermione miro con cuidado el mapa, Aaron y Samantha de inmediato notaron los nombres de todos en la escuela, prestaron atención en busca de sus amigos, Samantha encontró a Cedric cerca de la torre de Astronomía pero no encontraban ni una pista de Harry.

-¿Hermione…?- preguntó Aaron preocupado- Este mapa no se equivoca en diferentes lugares… ¿verdad?

-No, hasta el momento nunca se ha equivocado…

-Bueno, entonces Harry y Ron junto a Gabrielle Delacour están en el Lago Negro, por lo menos en el centro- dijo Aaron señalando los nombres de Harry, Ron y Gabrielle estaban en el centro de lo que el mapa indicaba como el Lago Negro, los tres miraron atentos como otras etiquetas se formaban alrededor de ellos con el nombre de “Gente del agua”.

-Por favor… no me digan que salvar a Harry del Lago es la segunda prueba…- gimió Samantha molesta, Aaron se cubrió el rostro con las manos muy preocupado pero Hermione miró el mapa ahora en busca de Cedric.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder, necesitamos avisarle a Cedric…- dijo Hermione seria logrando captar la atención de los alumnos mayores que se concentraron en el mapa: otra vez Cedric iba a ser un héroe.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cedric y Harry salieron del lago en primer lugar, Cedric estaba que echaba humo y pese a que estuvo bajo el agua durante un largo rato su rostro lleno de furia no se había ido por completo, se acercaron nadando a la orilla del Lago mientras Ludo Bagman narraba totalmente emocionado el rápido actuar de Cedric en el rescate de Harry, fue muy rápido porque no sabía cómo estaba la salud de Harry, en la escuela no sabían de su embarazo sin embargo estaba seguro que nadie podía hacer ese movimiento sin su permiso. 

-Tardaste quince minutos exactos- informó Hermione temerosa a Cedric pasandole una toalla calentada mágicamente por Aaron a este para cubrir a Harry, Aaron y Samantha en completo silencio revisaron a Harry quien estaba muy asustado de lo que había pasado.

-Yo me negué… les pedí que mejor se llevarán a Aaron- dijo Harry tembloroso, Samantha lo abrazó con ternura y Aaron le acercaba una taza de chocolate caliente, miraron ambos nerviosos a Cedric quien era atendido por Hermione, la bruja secaba su cabello con dedicación minuciosa, como una madre arrullando a su hijo o a un perro muy agresivo.

-Lo importante de todo esto es que ambos están perfectamente- dijo Aaron suavemente, la multitud volvió a exclamar mientras Krum salía a la superficie junto a Ron, Aaron convocó otras toallas cálidas para sus amigos que Hermione se encargó de entregar, el tiempo pasó y Fleur no daba señales de salir, Harry y Ron estaban especialmente preocupados por la pequeña Gabrielle, en palabras de Ron el hechizo que les hicieron los mantenían en estado inconsciente por fuera, pero ellos se daban cuenta de todo y eso era muy aterrador.

-Gabrielle estaba sumamente preocupada… este plan no nos gusto en los más mínimo- confesó Ron molesto, Viktor secaba su cabeza- pero no nos dejaron opción…

-Necesito hablar con Dumbledore- dijo Cedric besando la cabeza de Harry al notar al director acercarse a la orilla del lago, Aaron y Samantha aún retenían a Harry con ellos, Cedric se encaminó al directo cuando se escuchó en todo el lugar un grito semiahogado.

Fleur estaba inconsciente y fue transportada por la gente del agua a la orilla del lago, Ron y Harry miraron boquiabiertos la escena, el resto de los asistentes miraban con preocupación a Fleur, ella fue de inmediato reanimada por Madame Maxime pero no se le permitió volver a la prueba, Hermione, Aaron y Samantha estaban nerviosos y ver a Fleur en ese estado les resultaba mucho peor.

-¿Qué le sucederá a Gabrielle?- preguntó Harry con un hilo voz, Ron parecía asustado, tal vez la experiencia era peor de lo que se imaginaban.

-Vamos por ella- dijo Aaron a Samantha ambos convocaron el Casco burbuja y se lanzaron al lago, Cedric y Viktor se miraron con inquietud.

-Espero todo esté bien allá abajo- comentó Viktor- la gente del agua es más ruda de lo que parece… 

-Van a estar bien- dijo Cedric abrazando a su esposo que miraba el agua con tensión… pronto Aaron y Samantha emergieron a la superficie con prisa, la pequeña Gabriella despertó en cuanto llegó a la superficie y parecía muy alterada.

- _ Calme, tout va bien… calme…-  _ dijo Aaron en voz baja, Samantha siseaba para tranquilizarla, se acercaron a la orilla donde Fleur ayudó a su hermana, Aaron subió a la superficie y sacó a su novia del agua, ambos usaron sus varitas para secarse cuando Fleur tomo de la cara a Aaron y a Samantha dándoles dos besos en las mejillas a la pareja de novios.

-¡ustedes! ¡Ustedes la han salvado! ¡A mi hermanita! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!- dijo Fleur emocionada, Aaron se limpio discretamente las mejillas ante la mirada enojada de Samantha, ambos se separaron de las hermanas Delacour para ir de nuevo con Cedric, este soltó a Harry y se dirigió directo a Dumbledore, la plática pronto se tornaron en gritos por parte de Cedric.

-Va a golpearlo- dijo Aaron corriendo hacia Cedric y Dumbledore, apenas llegó se colocó frente a Cedric cuando lanzaba un golpe que le dio de lleno en la cara a Aaron.

-¡Diablos!- masculló Samantha corriendo hacia ellos, Cedric sostuvo a su amiga quien sujetaba su cara con un gemido de dolor.

-¿Por qué te metiste?- preguntó Cedric mitad molesto mitad asustado.

-Porque si a alguien van a expulsar por golpear al Director soy yo- replicó Aaron sin soltarse el rostro- buen golpe por cierto…

Cedric cerró los ojos avergonzado, el resto de su grupo se rió de él, al final, pasaron bien la prueba y estaban bien todos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ya actualice! Aviso de importancia: por cuestiones de mudanza de la computadora y de habitación es probable que no actualice hasta el jueves... si actualizo el 15 y 16 de septiembre también aviso. Es que el 15 es cumpleaños de mi mama...
> 
> Saludos cordiales.  
> P.D. Me tomé libertades con el Mapa del Merodeador, en realidad no tengo idea de si también esta el Lago negro tan detallado a como lo pienso... una duda ¿Quieren ver a los actores en los que me inspiré para crear (por lo menos) físicamente a Samantha y Aaron? Avísenme en los comentarios.


	44. Poción multijugos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El otro trío hace pociones ilegales...

**Poción multijugos**

-Llévame cargando- exigió Aaron a Cedric cuando se dirigían al castillo después de las últimas instrucciones, Cedric lo miró con la boca abierta- ¡Me dejaste un ojo morado! ¡merezco ser cargado!

Cedric cerró la boca con culpabilidad, le dio la espalda a Aaron y este alegremente trepó a su espalda, Harry y el resto se rió alegremente de ellos, Aaron se agarró fuerte mientras entraban al castillo, el resto del alumnado los esperaban y en cuanto entró Cedric le aplaudieron con fuerza, el aplauso vaciló un poco cuando vieron a Aaron en la espalda de Cedric.

-¿Qué tanto esperan?- preguntó Aaron mirando al resto, Sprout se acercó a ambos.

-Señor Madge, ¿todo está bien?- preguntó la profesora a sus alumnos.

-Si profesora, Cedric sólo me dejó un ojo morado- sonrió Aaron con todos los dientes, Cedric bufó molesto.

-El golpe no iba para ti- dijo Cedric serio.

-Eso ya lo sé sin embargo si hubieras logrado golpear a Dumbledore estarías ya fuera de Hogwarts- dijo Aaron enojado- recuerda que sin cubrir tus EXTASIS no podrás cumplir tus sueños …

-El Señor Madge tiene razón- dijo Sprout- ese acto pudo ser el final de tus estudios en Hogwarts…

-Aún tengo cosas que gritarle a Dumbledore- dijo Cedric enojado, Aaron se rió feliz- gracias por advertirme Profesora Sprout…

-Hay una fiesta en su honor en la Sala Común- señaló Sprout con una sonrisa, Harry y Ron estaban con Hermione quien les informaba que Anthony estaba en la enfermería porque se cayó de una estantería de la biblioteca la noche anterior.

-Deberías de ir- comentó Harry a su esposo con una sonrisa- Ron y yo tenemos que ir todavía con Hermione a ver a Anthony y quiero dormir temprano… de hecho ¿Ron y Hermione pueden pasar la noche conmigo?.

-Claro, me gustaría que te quedaras con ellos, entonces… creo que volveré tarde de la fiesta- dijo Cedric a su esposo, Aaron le jalo la cabeza a Cedric quien hizo gestos de dolor.

-¡Yo lo mantengo en línea!- dijo Aaron solemnemente a Harry quien se burló de su esposo, Cedric bajó a Aaron de su espalda de repente, Aaron cayó de sentón ante la burla de Ron y Hermione, Cedric abrazó a Harry con fuerza frente a toda la escuela, Harry recargó su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo.

-Ahora todo está mejor- musitó Harry feliz desde el abrazo de Cedric, Cedric tomó el rostro de Harry con sus manos para besarlo con mucha ternura, el matrimonio disfrutó su momento de vinculación con la ignorancia educada de sus amigos, Samantha llegó con ellos, tenía una bolsa de galeones bastante llena.

-Fui a cobrar mis apuestas.- dijo Samantha a Hermione feliz- cambié a última hora después de que me di cuenta de cómo sería la prueba preferí apostar más por Cedric y gané…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-¿Cuánto tiempo le falta?- preguntó Cedric a Aaron frente al caldero de la poción multijugos que su amigo elaboraba, ellos dos junto a Samantha estaban atrincherados en los baños de Myrtle la Llorona.

-Me falta cocer unos crisopos antes de agregarlos… eso elimina el rango de fallos y alarga el tiempo de uso de la poción por dos horas más- dijo Aaron serio, como nunca lo había visto Cedric- es vital hacer este cambio… podrá prevenirnos en caso de que consigas algo que no sea de humano… he leído que es difícil quitar los efectos de la poción si ocurre un incidente de esa naturaleza… podrían descubrirnos usando la poción para un acto ilegal… además debo de conseguir un refuerzo… para eludir la “Perdición de los Ladrones” si es que está activa…

-Una duda- dijo Samantha maravillada ante la explicación profunda de Aaron- ¿De dónde sabes tanto?

-La formula original fue revisada por Kimihiro Ichihara de Mahoutokoro hace unos meses, escribió un libro acerca de ello y mi abuelo me hizo leerlo como preparación para mi EXTASIS, aquí traigo mi copia…- Aaron le pasó el libro a Samantha quien lo tomó con cuidado, la bruja lo abrió y de repente lo cerró aventandolo a la cabeza de Aarón quién cerró los ojos ante el golpe.

-¡Está en Japonés!- dijo indignada Samantha a su novio quien frunció el ceño abriendo el libro sorprendido.

-No es posible, mi abuelo lo hechizo para que pudiera leerlo en ingles… yo veo todo perfectamente normal- dijo Aaron leyendo el libro, Cedric miró por su hombro y notó los kanjis en el libro.

-Tal vez lo hechizo sólo para ti- teorizó Cedric- quería que tuvieras ventajas en la clase de Snape por cómo te llevas con ese profesor…

-Puede ser- dijo Aaron encongiendose de hombros- mi abuelo me pidió no compartirlo…

-¿Cuánto le costó?- preguntó Samantha a Aaron quién se encogió de hombros.

-Mi abuelo nunca me dice eso…

-En fin, volviendo al punto, ¿De qué se trata los “refuerzos”?

-Debo de poner en la poción sangre de la persona a suplantar durante la elaboración y de preferencia usar otro poco antes de que la bebas…- dijo Aaron a su amigo, Cedric frunció el ceño preocupado.

-¿Cómo la obtendremos?- preguntó Cedric- no puedo llegar y decirle “Hola Papá, Necesito sangre ¿me la das?

-Eso yo lo puedo solucionar- dijo Samantha saltando de repente- Hermione me contó que hace unos años ella elaboro una poción del sueño muy efectiva… sólo necesitó dársela y conseguir la sangre…

-¡Puedes extraerlas con Jeringas!- exclamó emocionado Cedric- Aaron ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomaría preparar la poción del sueño?

-La puedo tener lista hoy mismo.- dijo Aaron convocando cosas de su mochila- no tardaré demasiado, esa poción la tendré lista a más tardar en la noche… pero ¿No tendrás problemas si no duermes otra vez en tus dormitorios?

-No, el prefecto sabe perfectamente que debe dejarme en paz o “Puchy” no verá la luz de otra mañana- dijo Samantha con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Se que me arrepentiré de saberlo pero ¿Qué o quién es Puchy?- preguntó Cedric un poco asustado, Samantha sacó de sus túnicas un peluche en forma de pollito, parecía muy cuidado, Cedric notó un ligero olor a perfume y Samantha lo tomaba del cuello- Te pasas…

-Bien hecho- alabó Aaron mientras preparaba la poción del sueño con eficiencia- ahora que tu mente malévola está al 100% ¿Cómo se la vamos a dar a Amos?

-Pastelitos- dijo Cedric- hablaré con Dobby para que te ayude Samantha, él está de nuestro lado

-¡muy bien!- celebró Aaron- si todo sale bien, haremos el movimiento este fin de semana…

-Necesito saber como deshacerme de mi papá- dijo Cedric de repente preocupado- ha tenido la costumbre de ir al Ministerio media día los Sábados…

-Puedo decirle a mi padre que lo invite para algo- sugirió Samantha encogiéndose de hombros- creo que va a asistir a una carrera de escobas en Praga este fin de semana… 

-Eso estaría excelente, podrían tardar todo el día- dijo Cedric contento- entonces podemos hacerlo… ¿Quién va a ir conmigo?

-Yo iré- dijo Aaron alegre- no es la primera vez que salgo de la escuela todo el día sin permiso…

-Además- dijo Samantha- podemos usar el mapa de Harry…

-¿Qué mapa de Harry?- preguntó Cedric frunciendo el ceño, los novios fingieron que no lo escucharon mientras pulían sus planes- ¿De que hablan?

-Lo importante es que estamos casi listos- dijo Aaron atajando a Cedric- pronto sabrás quién hizo el contrato, como está hecho y si ambos están bien…

-Si, eso es lo que importa- dijo Cedric sonriendo serenamente, se disculpó un momento para ir por algo de comer en las cocinas, llevaba la capa invisible de Harry quien se la prestó para que pudiera moverse libremente por el castillo.

-¿En verdad crees que todo esté bien?- preguntó Samantha a su novio quien cerró por un momento el libro de Ichihara y frunció el ceño muy preocupado.

-No y creo que cuando Cedric sepa todo tampoco estará bien- dijo Aaron triste- pero estaremos aquí para él…

-Como siempre- dijo Samantha mirando como Myrtle salía de un retrete para irse de ahí- ¿Myrtle bajará con la descarga?

-Yo creo que sí- dijo Aaron disgustado, volvió abrir el libro y reviso la poción del sueño que elaboraba para Samantha: se acercaba la verdad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa por no haber subido el capítulo ayer, esperó poder subir otro hoy, en caso de que no sea así nos vemos el 16 de septiembre.
> 
> Saludos cordiales.


	45. Sueños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry y Cedric necesitaban un break

**Sueños**

Harry y Cedric pasaron la semana entera compartiendo tiempo en soledad, Dumbledore perdonó la actitud de Cedric en especial cuando Sirius le reclamó airadamente mediante una Howler el haber usado a Harry de esa manera, más una breve carta de Porpentina Scamander donde le recordaba a Dumbledore que debe de aprender a no usar a la gente como carnada.

-Entonces… ¿Qué proyecto secreto traen entre ustedes tres?- preguntó Harry entre los brazos de Cedric después de haber tenido relaciones una tarde, como Cedric era campeón del Colegio tanto él como Fleur y Viktor estaban exentas de realizar los exámenes finales, así que disponía de tiempo libre extra para ayudar a Harry y estar con él.

-Una broma para Snape, nos ocultamos en el baño de Myrtle la llorona para tener privacidad, a ella no le importa lo que hacemos mientras no la molestamos…

-Es Myrtle, a veces le molesta el simple hecho de que respires- mencionó Harry recordando sus tiempos en el baño con Hermione y Ron- ¿Snape se va a volver loco?

-Si funciona loco no es la palabra que usaría… homicida es más certero… aprovechando, Aaron y yo saldremos el sábado para conseguir un elemento vital de su broma, no se cuanto tardemos pero regresaremos antes de la media noche…

-¿Quieres una coartada?- preguntó Harry a Cedric quien asintió, Harry fingió pensarlo cuidadosamente antes de sonreír malicioso.

-Está bien, sólo si prometes traerme algo muy bonito…

-Y dígame ¿Qué quiere mi codicioso esposo?- preguntó juguetón Cedric a Harry besando su cabeza, Harry cerró los ojos disfrutando el gesto acercándose a Cedric para disfrutar la cálida sensación.

-Ropa para nuestro bebé.-dijo Harry emocionado- Hermione me mostró un conjunto que puedo comprar en el Callejón Diagon… me pareció hermoso y Ron me dijo que su primer conjunto es importante, Ron usó un conjunto tejido por su tía Abuela Muriel que él detesta…

-Me parece un regalo perfecto- dijo Cedric enternecido, Harry parecía brillar cuando hablaba de su bebé, el mundo parecía perfecto y por un momento, Cedric y Harry, podían olvidarse de todas las dificultades que enfrentaban… por ejemplo, la insistencia de Amos de que Harry bebiera una extraña pócima que Hermione descarto de inmediato y por quién inclusive Viktor tuvo que preguntar a la enfermera del barco por su uso seguro: Hermione descubrió que la pócima estaba hecha a base de Acónito, una hierba que en ciertas cantidades puede ser letal y el libro  _ La magia de los embarazos mágicos _ escrito por Lilith Smith (regalo de Anthony) aconsejaba reiteradamente no dar en ninguna circunstancia.

Aaron teorizó que tal vez Amos la compró sin querer a un medimago extranjero, se sabía que no todos estaban al corriente de descubrimientos de otros países como mejor ejemplo el libro que usaba en pociones pero tanto Samantha como Cedric supieron que esa excusa era solamente para tranquilizarse ambos, ninguno se la tragó en realidad.

Remus casi había acorralado a Peter en Albania pero se escapó por los pelos cuando en su entusiasmo por haberlo encontrado se topó con Nagini, la vieja amiga de los Scamander, quien lo atacó creyendo que era un mago renegado, fue necesario la intervención de Anna y Pietro Kowalski el salvar la vida de Remus, Nagini quedó horrorizada cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo sin embargo Remus la calmó y disculpo, culpando a sí mismo por su descuido logrando que Nagini ahora se uniera a la cacería…estaban más cerca que nunca de atrapar a Peter.

El Torneo estaba llegando a su fin, los tres campeones parecían tranquilos por fuera pero empezaban a sufrir la presión y pese a sus intentos de mantener relaciones cordiales y amables entre ellos, las presiones llegaban a ellos, Fleur casi se quema viva practicando un hechizo repulsor al que le puso demasiado entusiasmo, Viktor casi cae de la escoba intentando liberar estrés y Cedric perdía la noción de las cosas… el estrés estaba llegando a su punto culminante.

-Hermione también me va a enseñar a tejer algunas cosas para el bebé, está practicando primero el hechizo ella primero para enseñarme después como es- dijo Harry sonriente- Ron está tratando de aprender a cocinar como su mamá, es positivo que ya tenga una varita propia… la última vez usaba la varita de su hermano mayor hasta que se rompió…

-Aaron usaba al principio la varita de su madre pero el resulto incompatible al pelo de Veela que tenía su varita…

-¿Aaron tiene contacto con Veelas?- preguntó Harry aturdido, Cedric se removió incómodo.

-No es descendiente de Veela como Fleur, más bien su familia materna se dedicaba a cazar a Veelas como deporte… Aaron dice que su árbol genealógico del lado francés es un cuento de terror y como en el fondo Aaron es una buena persona tal vez por eso la varita lo rechazó… mi madre también era francesa pero una vez que se casó no volvió para allá… se un poco de francés por Aaron pero soy muy malo para hablarlo…

-Sólo entiendo inglés- comentó Harry alegre- así que el hecho de que puedas entender otro idioma es lo suficientemente genial para mi…

-Te enseñaré lo que pueda- dijo Cedric contento, apretó a Harry entre sus brazos, faltaba muy poco para ir al Ministerio a realizar un potencial acto ilegal que contaba con la ayuda de Aaron, Samantha, Sirius y Patti para llevarlo a cabo: suplantará la identidad de su padre en el Ministerio, Aaron cubriría su trasero si algo salía mal y Sirius se unió al plan de último minuto dejándose ver en una ciudad londinense de mucha afluencia… aún siendo animago el riesgo de captura era alto, Newt había aceptado a regañadientes prestar un Thunderbird que cuidaba su hijo para esparcir una pócima del olvido en caso de que se requiriera.

-Me encantaría… nuestro bebé será muy afortunado- dijo Harry emocionado- aún no sé cómo podremos tenerlo mientras estemos en Hogwarts pero eso no me molesta en lo más mínimo…

-Ni a mi- dijo Cedric- sí es necesario nos iremos a otra escuela… Fleur me dijo que en su escuela hay una guardería especial… sería lindo ¿No te parece?...

-¡Si! ¡Suena fantástico!- exclamó Harry emocionado, Cedric sintió el movimiento de su bebé en la palma de su mano y sonrió de mil amores, Harry junto su frente a la de Cedric respirando en conjunto, un ejercicio que habían aprendido de Samantha cuando esta decidió que la Yoga (una actividad física muggle que estudiaba como proyecto final para Estudios Muggles) sería perfecta para tranquilizar al matrimonio.

-Por lo menos ya tenemos planes de contingencia- dijo Cedric adormilado- deberíamos de dormir un poco antes de la cena, tratemos de descansar ahora que estamos al corriente con los trabajos.

-Una siesta a media tarde no me caería nada mal- dijo Harry bostezando, se acostó junto a Cedric para dormir un rato, ambos soñaron con la familia que ambos estaban formando juntos, los sueños eran felices y los hacían sentir absolutamente completos, esos sueños para ambos eran felicidad pura, amar era vivir y exactamente eso era lo que sentían en esos momentos, se sentían vivos… Cedric tuvo una determinación tardía, cerca de caer en la inconsciencia del sueño, si algo estaba mal con el contrato no se detendría hasta romperlo, no importaba lo que pasará: Harry y su hijo deberían de estar a salvo, nada más importaba. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Vamos a realizar una maniobra altamente ilegal, podríamos ser arrestados y enviados a Azkaban si nos atrapan pero si eso llegara a suceder deberás de entregar el contrato a Canuto y determinar qué sucederá con Harry- dijo Aaron serio a su novia, ambos estaban en cerca del Sauce Boxeador, sentados mirando el paisaje, casi nadie pasaba por ahí.

-Estoy completamente segura que todo estará bien- dijo Samantha con firmeza- pero si preparas planes de contingencia es que algo puede salir mal…

-El refuerzo está preparado, la poción durará hasta seis horas pero es el Ministerio y cualquier cosa podría pasar- dijo Aaron nervioso- sin embargo, ese contrato es vital, Cedric necesita saber que dice para proteger a su familia y la actitud de Amos no me hace más que sospechar…

-Mi padre tampoco se fía de Amos dice que siente “mala vibra” de él…- comentó Samantha viendo pasar a Hagrid con Fang- pero no puede decir nada porque no trata con él lo suficiente, por cierto, tú abuelo se apuntó a la invitación de mi padre…

-Perfecto, un problema menos… no quiero ni pensar en lo que me haría si descubre- dijo Aaron nervioso- tengo la increíble y desagradable sensación de que algo malo va a salir de ese mugroso contrato…

-Yo también pero por el bien de Cedric diremos lo contrario aún bajo tortura- dijo Samantha- pero en caso de que sean atrapados ¿Como le haré llegar el contrato a Canuto?

-Te lo enviaré mediante este bolso- Aaron sacó de su túnica una bolsa de piel similar a una cartera, de ella sacó una versión más pequeña y se la entregó- mi abuelo me lo regaló por mi cumpleaños, es una transportadora de dos salidas, en teoría lo que guardo en una llega a la otra en un instante, pero sólo el dueño y una persona seleccionada pueden acceder a ella, ahora te confió uno de mis secretos…

-Hecho- dijo Samantha miró a su novio por un momento y lo abrazo- ¡Cuídense mucho!

-Tú también, asegúrense de que Harry este bien, Carl vendrá el domingo a revisarlo…- Aaron soltó despacio a su novia volviendo a ver el paisaje, notaron caminar a Fleur hacia el carruaje de su escuela rápidamente para ambos fue raro observar esto pero cuando vieron a Roger Davies correr en su dirección lo comprendieron todo.

-Habrá pelea- dijo Samantha suavemente y ambos se levantaron a espiarlos, sería divertido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Necesitaba dulzura por un momento ¿no fue muy cursi? en fin, el próximo capitulo: Cedric y Aaron entrarán al Ministerio por el contrato, Crucemos dedos y todo saldrá bien.
> 
> Saludos cordiales


	46. Infiltración en el ministerio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casi todo sale bien

**Infiltración en el Ministerio**

Cedric y Aaron salieron de la escuela por el túnel que estaba en el Sauce Boxeador por dos motivos: el primero era que casi nadie sabía cómo usarlo por lo que les concede cierta ventaja y segundo, Aaron y Cedric habían conseguido las licencias de Aparición y sería útil usarlas en la Casa de los Gritos donde no llamarían para nada la atención.

-Muy bien, Samantha me dijo que tu padre, mi abuelo y el Señor Pucey se fueron desde ayer a Praga y parece ser que tu padre tomó un fin de semana Sabático- dijo Aaron nervioso entrando a la Casa de los Gritos- así que no hay un sólo motivo para que vuelva de repente…

-Pero ¿el Ministerio ya sabe que mi padre no va a estar?… ¿cómo pasaré por mi padre?...

-¡Eso ya lo arregle!- dijo Aaron- pensé eso después de que me comentó Samantha pero recordé a Dobby y le dije que apareciera con nosotros en el Ministerio por asuntos del Departamento de Asignación de Elfos Domésticos… diremos que Dobby va a checar su papeleo para quienes nos vean y no sepan, para los que sepan dirás que salió una emergencia y decidiste resolverlo personalmente total tomó el fin de semana sin avisar a dónde iba…

-Me estoy poniendo nervioso- admitió Cedric llegando a la Casa de los Gritos- si todo sale mal, Azkaban será nuestro siguiente destino…

-Todo estará bien.- aseguró Aaron nervioso- no puede salir de otra manera… 

-Eso espero- dijo Cedric- ¿Tú o yo?

-Tú, en definitiva tú, fuiste el único que no perdió ni una ceja ¿Recuerdas?

Cedric respiro hondo y tomó del brazo a su amigo antes de que llevar a cabo la aparición, un chasquido y ambos se habían ido del lugar, un momento después estaban frente a la casa de Cedric donde Dobby los esperaba con ansias.

-¿Tuvieron un buen viaje?- preguntó Dobby con una pequeña reverencia antes de que Aaron vomitara a un lado del camino, Cedric puso un gesto de asco ante a su amigo quien no parecía nada bien.

-No debí desayunar- dijo Aaron cuando termino de vomitar, Dobby desapareció el vómito con un chasquido de dedos y le acercó a Aaron una pócima para el mareo- eres un santo Dobby…

-¿Preparaste la ropa como te pedí?- preguntó Cedric al Elfo quién asintió efusivamente, sus orejas se agitaban de arriba a abajo, Aaron y Cedric se miraron

-Vamos a entrar- dijo Aaron, Dobby los guió dentro de la casa, estaba perfectamente limpia y se notaba hogareña, Cedric tomó la decisión de entrar a su habitación, en cuanto entró no pudo evitar enternecerse por la imagen que lo recibió: en donde antes estaba su ventana se había construido una pequeña habitación donde entraba mucha luz solar y estaba una preciosa cuna puesta, el lugar estaba lleno de peluches y demás juguetes, era un precioso espacio para su bebé.

Aaron miró sorprendido el lugar mientras la culpa lo carcomía un poco ¿cómo un hombre que preparaba un lugar con tanto amor para su nieto podría ocultar algo malo? su determinación flaqueo un poco cuando notó la dedicación el lugar y como Cedric tomaba con reverencia un oso de peluche que estaba en la cuna sonriendo como tonto… Aaron sabía que ambos estaban pensando en abortar el plan cuando Dobby abrió la boca.

-¿Al Amo Cedric le gusta el cuarto que Dobby arreglo?- preguntó el Elfo muy orgulloso- ¡Yo mismo conseguí la madera de la cuna!...

Aaron y Cedric se miraron a los ojos por un momento: Cedric con desconcierto y Aarón con tristeza, Cedric bajo el oso a la cuna entendiendo que toda esa preparación amorosa no fue obra de su padre sino del Elfo amigo de Harry, una vez más estaba a punto de caer en otro malentendido.

-Es precioso Dobby- dijo Cedric sonriendo con un poco de tristeza- ¿Donde está la ropa?

-¡Aquí!- dijo Dobby chasqueando los dedos y acercandola a Cedric, Aaron saco la poción de su bolsa de viaje, también saco para él cambiarse, le paso la poción a Cedric y miraron el reloj.

-Tenemos seis horas exactas a partir de ahora para poder usar la poción, un minuto después de las seis horas y estaremos en problemas- dijo Aaron comenzando a cambiarse de ropa, Cedric destapó la poción, arrugó la nariz por el horrible olor que la poción desprendía y bebió hasta el fondo después de mirar a Aaron alentando.

La poción multijugos fue la peor experiencia que Cedric había tenido hasta ese momento, sus tripas se retorcieron como si algo estuviera vivo dentro de él buscando salir, la piel estaba tan caliente que parecería que era cera de una vela tomando una forma y sus huesos, por merlín, sus huesos parecían quebrarse y volver a la normalidad en sólo un segundo, todo al mismo tiempo y justo cuando Cedric se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más iba a durar esa tortura cuando todo pasó de repente.

-Te ves asqueroso- dijo Aaron riendo, era obvio que la ropa de Cedric no encajaba en el cuerpo de Cedric y en realidad se veía asqueroso- gracias a Dios te pareces más a tu madre.

-Ni me lo digas.- contestó Cedric asombrándose de cómo su voz ahora era idéntica a la de su padre.- ahora necesito cambiarme…

-Bien- Aaron sacó su varita y la apuntó al brazo derecho de Cedric, su amigo gritó adolorido antes de voltear a ver de mala manera a su amigo- no te enojes, son marcas de tiempo, Mcgonagall me enseñó a hacerlas cuando me retrase dos semanas consecutivas a su clase…te da una sensación de ardor cuando pasa una hora pero como queremos aparentar normalidad es la mejor opción que tenemos… 

-Avísame la próxima vez- pidió Cedric vistiéndose con la ropa de su padre, Aaron lo esperaba pacientemente, jugueteando con un collar que rara vez se le veía puesto, Cedric lo notó y para quitarse un poco los nervios de lo que pasaba se decidió a preguntar.

-¿De quién es? lo he visto en tus cosas pero casi nunca puesto- dijo Cedric esperando pacientemente que Dobby terminará de afinar los detalles de la ropa que usaba, resulta que Dobby lo hacía diario, así no habría sospechas.

-Es de mi padre, me lo dio pocas horas antes de morir, creo que me da suerte- dijo Aaron vacilando, Cedric lo miró desde el espejo hasta donde él sabía su padre y madre estaban por el mundo haciendo sus vidas- mi abuelo cree que no me acuerdo y como le molesta el hecho de cómo murieron me inventó una historia entretenida… supongo que me gusta…

-¿Tus padres entonces están muertos?- Aaron asintió con la cabeza- ¿Cuando…?

-Tenía tres años y era cumpleaños de mi mamá, papá nos regaló un viaje a la Riviera Maya, a una zona de turismo muy popular mágica, nos quedamos a acampar en una zona “protegida” pero papá no leyó bien el mapa y nos quedamos desprotegidos… era noche y yo no podía dormir por los mosquitos y el calor, este collar brilla en la oscuridad y mi papá me lo presto para salir a jugar… llegue con un guardia del campamento que nos buscaba y me pidió señalar dónde estábamos pero cuando llegamos… ¿Sabías qué mi boggart es un lethifold?...

-No tenía ni idea- dijo Cedric triste por su amigo- recuerdo haber visto tu Boggart en clase con el profesor Lupin pero nunca me explique que sucedía…

-Prefiero ser el hijo de unos locos que recordar esa historia… mi abuelo me repitió tantas veces la historia que siempre cuento que me es fácil estar así, creo que él nunca les perdonó la forma en que murieron, le parece tonto y sabes siendo fríos tiene razón, mi papá era un auror y mi madre estudiaba magizoologia- dijo Aaron soltanto el collar- creo que si no hubiera jugado con esto ese día, ese guardia no me hubiera encontrado y el lethifold me hubiese comido… es extraño, es como si una manta cayera sobre alguien… simplemente no está… parece magia.

-Lo lamento mucho…- dijo Cedric triste- me gustaría hacer algo más…

-No te apures, me escuchaste, me has escuchado siempre, eso ayuda- admitió Aaron sonriendo.- y pasando el momento triste, señor Amos, es momento de empezar…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Creo que he subestimado la seguridad del Ministerio- refunfuño Aaron a Cedric cuando los dos entraron al lugar sin mayor problema al lugar, es más entraron de manera tan fácil que a ambos les pareció el lugar más inseguro del mundo- Hogwarts tiene más seguridad que el Ministerio…

-Tal vez por eso Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro de Inglaterra después de Gringotts- dijo Cedric en acuerdo con él, Aaron ahora tenía el cabello teñido de negro y unos pupilentes que ocultaban sus ojos cafés a unos azules, todo para pasar desapercibido, cuando notaron que todo era más fácil de lo que esperaban le pidieron a Dobby permanecer escondido y pendiente de ellos por si los necesitaba cerca.

-El Departamento de Matrimonios Vinculantes está en el tercer piso, cerca del Departamento del Uso Incorrecto de Artefactos Muggles- dijo Aaron recordando la información que su abuelo le había proporcionado con antelación.

-Bien, espero no encontrarnos con Arthur Weasley- dijo Cedric nervioso

-Es cierto… Dobby averigua si está cerca- dijo Aaron en voz baja al Elfo quien de inmediato obedeció, volvió un momento después informando que el Señor Weasley no estaba- bien, directo al Departamento…

-Me estoy poniendo nervioso- dijo Cedric frotándose las manos, Aaron le dio una patada en la espinilla exigiendo en silencio que se controlará.- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, voy a tranquilizarme…

-Ya casi llegamos… ¿Qué vas a decir?- preguntó Aaron a Cedric con seriedad, parte de su discurso conjunto era fundamental para poder proseguir con el plan

-Vengo por una copia escrita del Contrato Matrimonial de Cedric Diggory y Harry Potter…

-Está sellado- respondió Aaron serio,

-Autorizó sacar una copia sin sello- dijo Cedric serio, Aaron asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Traes oro?- preguntó Aaron a Cedric este sacudió la bolsa de galeones que sacó bajo la túnica.

-Canuto me avisó de ello, él me dijo que el Ministerio todo se maneja con dinero- dijo Cedric serio, ambos avanzaron en silencio, con los sentidos activados al 100% esperando cualquier ataque o persona que los descubrieran pero, como si hubieran tomado Felix Felicis, todo salió a pedir de boca: nadie se dió cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-Buenos días, encantada de atenderles, mi nombre es Penélope Clearwater y sere su ayudante esta mañana- declaró sin mucha pasión pero con total seriedad, ambos se miraron con extrañeza: Penélope era su superiora el año pasado.

-Buenos días Señorita Clearwater- saludo Cedric con cortesía- quisiera una copia del Contrato Matrimonial de Cedric Diggory y Harry Potter…

-Un momento por favor- dijo Penélope dirigiéndose a un enorme libro que estaba en un reposa libros, los jóvenes miraron ansias el libro, Penélope tomó una elegante pluma de águila para poder escribir el nombre de los contrayentes para poder acceder a su registro- Mmm, tal vez tengamos un problema, sólo puede acceder al contrato con apoyo del tutor legal de Harry… es decir quién autorizó el contrato…

-Ya veo- dijo Cedric nervioso, miró a Aaron desesperado quién se mordió el labio intentando pensar qué hacer.

-Es una fortuna que usted sea el tutor de Harry…

-Si es una fortuna- murmuró Cedric anonadado pero no reaccionó de manera furiosa porque Aaron le piso el pie para calmarlo.

-En un momento lo traigo, el costo de la copia es de 10 galeones y toma unas dos horas en entregarse, si no quiere demorar el costo sería de 20 galeones- Cedric sacó las monedas y Penélope sonrió- en unos minutos lo tendrá….

-¿Mi papá es tutor de Harry?- murmuró molesto Cedric a Aaron quién lucía legítimamente enojado- ¿Significa que él arregló todo esto…?

-No saquemos conclusiones más allá de que tú padre es un bastardo maestro en la manipulación- apuntó Aaron a su amigo- en cuanto lleguemos con Canuto hablaremos seriamente.,.

-Aquí tiene.- dijo Penélope a Cedric entregando la copia del pergamino que había iniciado su matrimonio- recibo el pago y…

Una alarma empezó a sonar en el Ministerio, los tres presentes se asustaron, una voz femenina amplificada comenzó a anunciar que Sirius Black fue visto en Manchester a plena luz del día, Cedric miró a Aaron quién asintió con la cabeza: era momento de irse.

-Es mejor retirarnos y no estorbar- dijo Cedric apresurado tomando el contrato Penélope lo detuvo por un momento.

-¡Espere!- dijo penélope- debe de firmar de recibido y aceptado…

“La maldita firma” pensó aterrado Cedric y por la cara de Aaron este también lo había olvidado, Penélope le extendía una pluma sanguínea de bajo nivel, para comprobar la autenticidad del titular, Cedric tomó la pluma con vacilación pero decidió hacer la mejor imitación que pudo de la firma y la entregó rápidamente a Penélope, está frunció el ceño al notar la anomalía que reportaba la pluma pero antes de poder hacer o decir cualquier cosa Aaron y Cedric ya le apuntaban con sus varitas.

_ -¡Petrificus totalus!- _ gritó Cedric  __   
  


_ -¡Confundus!- _ gritó Aaron y de la nada tomó el contrato y el documento que avala la identidad del solicitante, el primero lo metió entre su túnica y el segundo en la cartera que con doble salida- ¡Vayámonos!

-No podemos irnos así- dijo Cedric- alguien vendrá y terminará el hechizo ¡le avisaran!

-Entonces… hay que hacerle olvidar.- dijo Aaron serio.

-No soy bueno en ese hechizo- dijo Cedric- ni tú tampoco…

-Borremos todo lo posible- dijo Aaron apuntando con su varita.

-Podemos desgraciarle la vida- dijo Cedric dudando pero Aaron lo miró con dureza.

-Lamento ser el malo del cuento pero es ella o tú familia…

-¿A las tres?- preguntó Cedric después de un momento apuntando a Penélope, la chica aún paralizada los miraba con terror- en verdad lo sentimos…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-¡Eso estuvo muy cerca!- regañaba Tina a Sirius quien lucía un horrible corte en su brazo cortesía del grupo de ataque del Ministerio, Sirius era un excelente duelista pero cubría a Patti a quién no debían de ver bajo ninguna circunstancia para asegurar su escape.

-Era necesario- dijo Sirius antes de que Tina presionara jugo murtlap en su herida haciéndolo sisear del dolor- espero les haya dado el tiempo suficiente a Cedric y compañía de obtener el contrato…

-Fue más que suficiente.- dijo Cedric llegando a la casa de los Scamander junto a Aaron, el chico estaba asustado.

-¿Qué hicieron?- preguntó Sirius de inmediato al ver sus rostros.

-Bueno, tuvimos de aplicar  _ Obliviate  _ a una trabajadora del Ministerio, el problema es que ninguno de los dos sabemos hacer bien el hechizo- dijo Aaron- lo cierto es que no sabemos cuánto daño le hicimos…

-Mi padre está registrado en el Ministerio como tutor de Harry- dijo Cedric sentándose en el piso abatido, Sirius maldijo por lo bajo, lo sabía: nadie es tan bueno.

-Ahora todo depende del contrato Cedric, ¿sabes lo que significa?

-Si es malo, debe romperse y yo debo ir a Azkaban- dijo Cedric, Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

-Te esconderemos un rato, en lo que formuló otro contrato, uno que Harry y tú aprueben- dijo Sirius- admiro tu fortaleza de ir a Azkaban si es necesario, pero como ex preso de Azkaban no debes ir ahí, menos si vas a ser padre…

-Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras- dijo Newt- o puedes ir con Sirius en mi maleta… 

-Eso ya se verá- dijo Tina- ahora es momento de leer ese contrato...

Sirius tomó el pergamino de manos de Cedric, y lo extendió sobre la mesa, preparándose para lo que venía, miró a Cedric quien era consolado por su amigo y suspiro enojado, nadie merecía ser manipulado de esa manera, nadie y Sirius juró en silencio, por la memoria de los padres de Harry que estos dos jóvenes iban a tener su final feliz, así fuera lo último que hicieran, esos dos iban a tener su final feliz, “esos tres” recordó Sirius con cariño antes de mirar el contrato, no le iba a gustar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas noches, pude subir un capítulo antes de lo planeado, pero es que casi lo tenía listo, sólo me faltaba lustrarlo... ahora, me ha llegado un comentario muy interesante acerca de como va lento mi historia... me temo que seguirá así, es que en esta ocasión he decidido explayarme todo lo que quiero, en tramas y subtramas para mi satisfacción personal, tal vez me cueste algunos lectores o revisiones o sea muy aburrida pero me apegaré al plan, así el final feliz (aunque complicado) vendrá, les juró que vendrá.
> 
> En el próximo capítulo, Harry se entera de todo, Amos suelta la boca un poco y Cedric empieza a investigar a su padre... 
> 
> Saludos cordiales y maravillosos.


	47. El horrible contrato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Maldito contrato! ¿Qué corazones va a romper!

**Capítulo 47 El horrible contrato**

_ Contrato Matrimonial Mágico Vinculante _

_ Esposo: Diggory, Cedric Amos _

_ Contrayente: Potter, Harry James. _

_ Motivo del contrato: Deuda de vida _

_ Validado por parte del señor Cedric Diggory: _

_ Diggory, Amos Cruel _

_ Validado por parte del señor Harry Potter: _

_ Diggory, Amos Cruel _

_ Valores aportados por la Casa Diggory _

  * __Casa en Ottery St Chatchpole__


  * _Apellido Diggory, Noble desde el Ministro Eldricht Diggory_


  * _Nexos con la nobleza mágica Francesa_


  * _Mago a punto de ser mayor de edad, capaz de administrar bienes y propiedades mágicas_


  * _Fondo Académico con 800 galeones al momento (capital variable, en descenso)_



_ Valores aportados por la Casa Potter _

  * __Casa en Godric Hollow (actualmente monumento de visita, capital deducible)__


  * _Fondo Académico sostenido por la Bóveda Black de capital variable_


  * _Fondo Académico con 800 galeones (capital variable en ascenso)_


  * _Acciones de la Tienda de Bromas de Zonko (35% de total capital)_


  * _Derechos de ganancias por las Pociones_ Crecehuesos _y_ Pociones contra resfriado común



  * Una deuda de vida no reclamada a favor del Señor Harry James Potter, la deudora es Ginevra Weasley
  * Bóvedas Profundas de la Familia Potter
  * Casa en Cokeworth, (propiedad Muggle que sólo puede ser usada por el Señor Potter)
  * Bóveda de seguridad mínima a nombre de Lily Evans con 12,000 galeones al momento (capital variable, en descenso)



_ Condiciones del matrimonio _

  * __El señor Harry Potter debe de aceptar la calidad de Contrayente con respecto al Señor Cedric Diggory, es decir, el señor Diggory tiene la última palabra en su relación__


  * _El Señor Harry Potter debe de mantener en todo momento fidelidad a la Casa Diggory, aún si contraviene los intereses de la Casa Potter_


  * _El Señor Potter debe servicio total a la Casa Diggory y al jefe de esta, aún si contraviene los designios de su esposo_


  * _El Señor Potter está obligado a tener cuatro hijos varones, Dos para la Casa Diggory y Dos para la casa Potter, por perpetuidad de ambas líneas sanguíneas_


  * _En caso de fallecimiento del Señor Potter antes de poder dar Herederos, se supone que las propiedades pasen a posesión de la Casa Diggory (a excepción de la casa muggle)_


  * _El Señor Potter debe de mantener en todo momento fidelidad sexual a su esposo, de lo contrario perderá derechos sobre futuros fondos_


  * _El Señor Diggory debe de mantener la salud física de su cónyuge en todo momento_


  * _El Señor Diggory debe de vivir con su cónyuge en los lugares designados por su tutor_


  * _El Señor Diggory tendrá acceso a las Bóvedas de Fondo Académico cuando sea mayor de edad y se haya graduado de Hogwarts_


  * _El Señor Diggory debe de retribuir el dinero empleado por la Casa Diggory para su arreglo matrimonial, SIN EXCEPCIONES, en oro a más tardar en un plazo no mayor a 3 años_


  * _Si el Señor Potter solicita el divorcio, pero se presume que ha incumplido cualquier punto del Contrato matrimonial su varita será partida a la mitad y perderá sus fondos, el mismo castigo es aplicable para el Señor Diggory_



-Tu padre es un maldito bastardo- dijo Newt Scamander cuando todos terminaron de leer el contrato que Cedric y Aaron habían conseguido, Cedric sujetaba su cabeza entre sus manos, completamente desmoralizado ¿Se casó con Harry para que su padre pudiera abusar de la herencia de Harry?

-Por lo menos no están conectados por sus vidas- suspiró Sirius asqueado, si en ese momento tuviera a Amos Diggory frente a él sería el asesino que todos creían que era desde hacía trece años, leyó de nuevo el contrato admitiendo a regañadientes que Amos era un hombre astuto, supo manipular todas las salidas legales al matrimonio, inclusive ató las manos de Cedric de manera figurada y literal para tomar decisiones completas sobre Harry… Cedric tenía obligaciones estándar como cuidar de la salud física de Harry, es decir, no podía lastimarlo físicamente pero nada aseguraba su salud mental.- Estoy tentado a matarte Cedric… 

-No creo que sea necesario matarlo, de todas formas Harry está más atado a la autoridad de Amos que a la de Cedric- precisó Tina suavemente- de hecho, eso obligará a Harry a tener hijos con el padre de Cedric…

Cedric vomitó en el piso mientras Aaron se hacía a un lado asqueado, Sirius miró la escena y espero a que Cedric terminará de vomitar para después desaparecer la evidencia con un movimiento de su varita, Patti giro su vista a su tío Newt que parecía consternado por lo que sucedía, jugaba con sus dedos, inquieto, pero entornando la mirada con animosidad, Patti tragó saliva antes de llamar la atención de su tía Tina quién saltó ligeramente asustada al ver la mirada adusta de su esposo.

-Bueno, sabemos que esto es lo peor a lo que nos podíamos enfrentar- dijo Aaron de repente muy nervioso, jugaba con tanta brusquedad con su collar que Sirius apostaba que ya se había provocado una quemadura con la cadena,- Así que dejémonos de estupideces y díganos, ustedes que son adultos, ¿Qué carajos vamos a hacer?...

-Esa es una excelente cuestión- dijo Sirius aturdido- lo lógico sería anular el contrato pero la única oportunidad real que tenemos de eso es que Remus traiga a Peter aquí. vivo para que confiese todo y recuperar la tutela de Harry…

-Pero no podemos depender solamente de eso- dijo Aaron casi arrancándose el cabello- podrían pasar años, Harry ya espera un hijo de mi mejor amigo y si es niño, la cuota de Harry ya iría 1 a 4…

-No si es niña- señalo amablemente Patti- pero en realidad eso no importa, el contrato está muy específico, Harry deberá de tener hijos hasta que tenga los que se pide en el papel…

\--¿Qué vamos a hacer?- chilló un poco histérico Aaron, el joven sabía que el contrato eran malas noticias pero esperaba de corazón que no fueran tan malas… ¡Harry era más propiedad de Amos que esposo de Cedric!

-Tú vas a calmarte, justo ahora- dijo Newt muy serio al joven quien apretando la mandíbula dio un cabezazo seco para confirmar la orden recibida- lo que vamos a hacer son dos cosas: van a traer a Harry aquí y le van a explicar todo lo que sucedió, lo segundo es actuar en completa normalidad…

-¡no voy a permitir que mi padre use a Harry!- gritó Cedric desesperado, Newt le tomó el hombro con firmeza y mirándolo a los ojos con dureza le dijo muy fríamente.

-Si todos hacen lo que les digo, tú padre perderá la oportunidad de siquiera intentar algo en contra de Harry- Tina se estremeció involuntariamente, Sirius miró a Patti quien negó con la cabeza asustada, ella jamás vió a su tío de esa manera.

-Muy bien.- dijo Cedric aturdido, Aaron lo tomó del brazo y se dirigieron a la escuela, era una suerte que la Red Flu de la Villa fuera menos vigilada que el resto pero eso no elimina el riesgo de captura explicando la razón por la cual salieron a escondidas del castillo, tendrían que ser muy cuidadosos antes de poder irse de la casa de los Scamander sin correr verdaderos riesgos, ambos se miraban, Newt se acercó a Sirius quien miraba el contrato con rabia y desesperación. 

-Nunca creí que volviera a sentirme tan impotente en mi vida- dijo Sirius triste- se supone que estás cosas sólo lo debes de enfrentar una vez.

-No estás solo- le consoló Newt dándole una palmada en la espalda- está vez estamos nosotros y si lo que nos falta es tiempo entonces lo que debemos de hacer es quitarle poder a Amos…

-No entiendo cómo vamos a lograr eso- dijo Sirius pasando una mano por su rostro, estaba muy cansado- ni siquiera estoy seguro de poder romper el contrato a tiempo… el Ministerio aún con todo el dinero de las Bóvedas de la Familia Black a mi disposición me harán el día muy difícil y no puedo perder ese dinero en sobornos, creo que necesito tener mis finanzas en orden , Amos se tomará todo el dinero que pueda antes de dejarle algo a Harry.

-Podremos quitarle todo eso de encima si simplemente lo neutralizamos- dijo Newt serio- mi mejor amiga de la infancia era Leta Lestrange.. si es familiar de esos Lestrange…

-Leta era una mujer torturada, era un alma noble atrapada en la maldad de su propia familia y los valores enfermizos de esa horrible tradición de Sangre pura- dijo Tina amablemente tomando la mano de Newt- no tuve oportunidad de conocerla mucho, fueron sólo unas horas antes de que ella se sacrificara para salvarnos de Grindelwald, Newt guarda muchos buenos recuerdos de ella….

-Y también secretos oscuros- dijo Newt grave- Leta aprendió horribles secretos de su familia, hechizos que podrían doblegar la voluntad más fuerte, provocar la muerte sin ser detectado y volver locos a quienes creían innecesarios en ese momento…

-Vaya…- dijo Tina sorprendida pero comprendiendo su idea- ese es un plan malvado y yo creía que Seraphina Picquery era cruel cuando mando a arrancarle la lengua a Grindelwald cuando fue capturado en New York…

-Estoy muy nervioso- dijo Sirius inquieto- así que alguien me explique…

-Amos sólo tiene poder sobre Harry mientras siga siendo el jefe de la Casa Diggory, pero si enfermara o se pudiera demostrar que es inestable mentalmente ese cargo pasaría en automático a Cedric- dijo Newt serio- eso podría ser una solución en lo que recuperas la tutela legal de Harry…

-Cedric podría anular el contrato, además de que podría tener aún la custodia de Harry, para proteger a mi ahijado en lo que Peter aparece- dijo Sirius aliviado- ¿qué tenemos que hacer?

-Usaremos las propiedades del cascarón del Huevo de Ocamy, hace un efecto muy parecido al mercurio en los humanos, pero es más rápido en su efecto- dijo Newt con calma meditando su plan- ¿Tal vez podamos dárselo mediante Dobby?

-Los efectos son reversibles después de un tiempo- advirtió Tina escuchando el plan de su esposo- recuerdo que me recuperé de ello después de ser drogada con ello por Grindelwald por unos seis meses…

-Fueron los seis meses más largos de mi vida- admitió Newt estremeciéndose ligeramente- Leta me enseño a prepararlo, quería dárselo a unas Gryffindor que la molestaban pero nunca tuvo el valor…

El ruido en la chimenea alertó de la llegada de los jóvenes estudiantes, Sirius se enderezó como pudo mientras Patti le daba unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda para animarlo (o romperle algo) Sirius movió incómodo el hombro izquierdo mirando la puerta por donde entraría Harry: sería una batalla dura, esperaba que Cedric estuviera en condiciones de contarle toda la verdad al joven de ojos verdes.

-¡Sirius!- saludó Harry con una enorme sonrisa, estaba tan feliz que la felicidad se notaban en sus ojos verdes, Sirius nunca sintió tantas ganas de llorar, porque sabía perfectamente bien que esa sonrisa se iría de su rostro al saber la verdad.-¿Me querías ver?

-Hola pequeño- dijo Sirius con un nudo en la garganta ¿Acaso Harry no tenía suficiente con todo lo que pasó?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Harry simple y llanamente, no lloró, ni gritó o gimoteo, de hecho perdió toda reacción o emoción en cuanto escuchó lo que Amos había hecho- no puedo creerlo, ¿por qué alguien haría esto así?

-No lo sé Cachorro- dijo Sirius suavemente, apretó sus manos pero Harry actuaba justo como un títere al que las cuerdas se le rompieron- pero Cedric no está de acuerdo con nada de eso…

-Yo… Amos fue muy amable, siempre me trato bien… ¿Por qué haría eso si sólo buscaba mi dinero? Vernon o mi tía… ellos eran mi familia y jamás…

-Harry.-dijo Sirius tomando su rostro entre sus manos- ¿Puedes entender que lo que hizo Amos estuvo mal?

-Viviría aún con los Dursley- respondió Harry en automático, Sirius suspiró para abrazarlo muy fuerte.

-Si en algo fallé fue en tratar de conseguir venganza y no pelear por tí, pero nunca, escuchame bien, nunca ni en un millón de años ni amenazados de muerte tus padres hubieran permitido esto… tuviste suerte de que Cedric tal vez sea la persona con la que siempre tuviste que estar pero eso no significa que lo que hizo Amos estuvo mal…

-Si no lo hubiera hecho no estaría esperando a mi bebé.- dijo Harry colocando sus brazos alrededor de su vientre, que ya estaba abultado, Sirius se frotó la cabeza y miró a Cedric quién limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos se acercó a Harry.

-Yo… en verdad te amo- dijo Cedric a Harry, puso su mano en su vientre- y me darás a mi hijo, el que esperaba que fuera uno de los que quisiéramos tener, pero este contrato nos obliga a obedecer a mi padre… a escuchar sus reglas, a someternos a él… podría decidir darnos la casa donde crecí o mandarnos a encarcelar, podría quitarnos todo nuestro dinero para quedárselo, podría…

-¿Quitarnos a nuestro bebé?- preguntó Harry aterrado, Cedric apretó su toque en silencio, asintiendo al mismo tiempo- pero… ¡no quiero dejarte!

-Y no lo harás- dijo Sirius sonriendo tranquilo- el señor Scamander ha pensado en un plan…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Cedric un poco aliviado de saber que Harry y él podrían permanecer juntos.

-Esa parte del plan nos corresponde a nosotros- dijo Newt tranquilizador- ustedes simplemente cuidarse las espaldas y actúen como si no tuvieran idea de lo que Amos planea, avísenle a sus amigos, mientras más personas estén enteradas mejor y por encima de todo no dejen a Harry sólo con Amos… hasta que nuestro plan no surta efecto no podremos correr el riesgo de que lo envíe a Flandes o un lugar así para usarlo de rehén…

-¿Flandes?- preguntó Aaron pero fue ignorado por los demás, Harry miró a Sirius quien se agacho para estar a su nivel y darle más confianza.

-Si todo llegará a salir mal, nos iremos los cuatro de Inglaterra- dijo Sirius mirando a Harry quién sonreía feliz: en el plan estaban incluidos su esposo y su hijo- buscaremos algún país donde escondernos, usare todo el dinero que tengo para hacerlo…

-¡Mi hermano Theseus estaría encantados de darles hospedaje!- Dijo Newt sonriendo.

-Seraphina Picquery es una gran amiga mía, ella podrá cuidarlos bien- dijo Tina con amabilidad, Harry y Cedric se miraron con una sonrisa, Aaron hablaba animado de cómo su abuelo tenía un castillo en Francia que era privado y podría darles un refugio seguro… Harry tomó la mano de Cedric y la apretó con fuerza, en general no era un panorama alentador el que se les presentaba pero no estaban solos, tenían toda una fuerza demoledora detrás de ellos para solucionar todo este embrollo.

-Te amo- dijo Cedric a harry quién buscó sus labios para besarlos, su bebé pateó en ese justo momento, sorprendiendo al matrimonio, su bebé parecía estar de acuerdo con el plan.

-Creo que él también nos ama-dijo Harry con una sonrisa acuosa- ¡Sirius el bebé se está moviendo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me niego a creer que Newt no aprendiera cosas malas de Leta sin querer, ella era un alma torturada pero noble al fin, Sirius está desesperado por todo lo que significa el contrato y tal vez, el plan de escape que cierta bruja ideo unos meses atrás vuelva a ponerse en acción en fechas próximas...
> 
> Saludos Cordiales
> 
> P.D. volví a colocar el horrible contrato que vimos capítulos atrás, ni yo me acordaba del todo lo malvada que fui, lo bueno es que el final será feliz.


	48. Armada a favor de los Diggory Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El joven matrimonio tiene varios aliados

**Armada a favor de los Diggory Potter**

Jethro y Anthony se miraban fastidiados el uno al otro, Amos parecía una jovencita presentada por primera vez ante la sociedad, los otros dos estaban francamente hartos de su actitud, nunca antes habían pasado tanto tiempo con el hombre si no es por que fuera estrictamente necesario estar con él.

-Dos botellas más de Whisky y cae por coma etílico- dijo Jethro con una sonrisa malvada colocando dos botellas más en la mesa que los tres compartían, Anthony sonrió contento por deshacerse de Amos por unos minutos.

-Es un hombre con muy pocos modales- dijo Anthony con desagrado- ¿De dónde carajos Cedric salió tan correcto?

-Ni idea- admitió Jethro- sin embargo casi no ha ido a casa desde que entró a Hogwarts, en Navidad estaba en mi casa, en verano también fue con nosotros casi todo el tiempo, las primeras dos semanas estaba en casa… era una familia extraña… por cierto ¿por qué lo invitaste? es raro viniendo de ti…

-Samantha me pidió que lo trajera- dijo Anthony- quiere que esté fuera del país por unos días… creo que van a hacer algo…

-Aaron ha estado actuando muy tranquilo- dijo Jethro serenamente- amable, silencioso, sereno, cauteloso, responsable y se ha mantenido tranquilo con Snape… su ambición escolar es hacerle la vida miserable para correrlo de la escuela… llevó dos semanas sin recibir lechuzas de Snape… parece que planea algo grande…

-Mi hija está muy ocupada cuidando a sus amigos Gryffindor… es raro de ella- dijo Anthony- pareciera que después del matrimonio de Cedric y Harry esos dos mundos paralelos colisionaron en uno solo

-Es curioso- admitió Jethro- que todo esto sucedió cuando empezó ese matrimonio, Aaron ha sido enfático en que hay algo malo en ese matrimonio… sabe que Cedric ama a Harry pero para él algo malo trae…

-¿De qué hablan?- chillo ebrio Amos a los dos hombres mientras se sentaba en la mesa que compartían los tres hombres- Espero que no sea nada malo sobre mi…

-No Amos, decir la verdad no es decir nada malo- aclaró Jethro tragando de golpe un vaso de Whisky- Creo que necesito Vodka…

-La verdad es una cosa relativa- reflexiono Amos masticando una botana, Anthony pidió a un camarero una botella de vodka- decir la verdad no siempre es lo mejor…

-Caballeros- dijo Anthony descarado, el movimiento teatral pero engreído era natural en los Pucey, recordaba perfectamente a Samantha cuando exigía algo- somos adultos, como adulto semi responsables creo que ha llegado el momento de expresar nuestros pecados, ahora o nos arrepentiremos… comenzaré- bebió un poco de vodka- Yo, Anthony Pucey, hechice a Lucius Malfoy para que actuara como un caballo toda una semana…

-Yo, Jethro Leroy Madge, le he mentido a mi nieto sobre el destino de sus padres, él pobrecito todavía cree que están vivos viviendo la vida loca por alguna parte de Francia- dijo Jethro algo lloroso, Anthony le dio una palmada en la mano como consuelo, Amos tomó el vodka teatralmente antes de bajar el vaso.

-Yo, Amos Cruel Diggory, engañe a Harry Potter para casarse con mi hijo…- dijo Amos orgulloso, Jethro y Anthony se miraron con extrañeza, Jethro le dio más vodka para alentarlo a hablar- es más ¡Planeo mantenerlo embarazado hasta que tenga mis herederos y que anule su magia!

-¡Cuéntanos más!-alentó emocionado Anthony, parecía divertido, pero si se fijaban bien la ira estaba sobre sus ojos totalmente reflejada.

-Bueno… ¿por dónde comenzaré?- dijo Amos tomando aire, Jethro y Anthony se miraron con enojo, ahora tenían una idea regular de qué era lo que estaban planeando sus pupilos… ¿De cuando acá los estudiantes tenían que desentrañar un misterio de esa calaña?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

En la habitación del matrimonio Diggory Potter (ahora ya era oficial quién estaba sometido a quién) había una reunión de emergencia con todos los amigos cercanos al matrimonio Potter y por primera vez decidieron incluir a los Gemelos Weasley y a Lee Jordan, Cedric no permitió la entrada de Ginny a la junta debido a que ella tenía una deuda de vida con Harry, misma que Amos podría usar en su contra en un momento dado.

-¿Cómo demonios descubrieron todo esto?- preguntó Fred asqueado de todo lo que se enteró, Harry estaba sentado junto a Cedric tomándose las manos con fuerza, Hermione y Ron parecían a punto de estallar y eran contenidos por sus respectivas parejas, Aaron estaba tranquilo pero lucía muy triste mientras Samantha parecía más resignada que triste, como sospechando que eso era algo a lo que se iban a enfrentar, quisieran o no.

-Nos tomó meses de investigación averiguarlo, la mayoría de las cosas que hicimos son ilegales así que ni una palabra- amenazó Aaron, Lee sacudió la cabeza entristecido.

-Ahora ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó el amigo de los gemelos, Cedric beso los nudillos de Harry para calmarlo, los gemelos y Lee no sabían la verdad de la condición de Harry, aún.

Harry suspiró fuertemente antes de quitarse la túnica de encima para que los gemelos y su amigo vieran que sucedía, los tres jadearon sorprendidos al notar el vientre hinchado de Harry, Fred se puso rojo, George pálido y Lee abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver al joven de ojos verdes.

-Dime que estás gordo- dijo Fred suavemente haciendo que Harry frunciera el ceño.

-¡no estoy gordo!- dijo Harry molesto, Aaron y Samantha se miraron con cansancio, como preparándose para otra ronda de consolación a Harry respecto a su figura.

-Claro que no Harry, tú no estás gordo, estás magnífico- dijo Samantha levantándose para ir con Harry, golpeó la cabeza de Fred al pasar a su lado.

-Harry y yo esperamos a nuestro primer hijo- dijo Cedric colocando su mano en el vientre de su esposo, Harry colocó su otra mano encima de la Cedric- es por eso que debemos de cuidarnos de mi padre y sus ideas acerca de como usar a Harry y su dinero para lo que quiere…

-Somos muy pocos ojos y oídos para cuidar de Harry cuando estamos ocupados en otras cosas…- dijo Aaron- queremos tener todos la ayuda posible…

-Tal vez si le decimos a Dumbledore- empezó a sugerir George cuando los demás negaron con la cabeza.

-Nadie del personal de Hogwarts puede enterarse que Harry está embarazado- advirtió Hermione- podrían expulsarlo de la escuela, lo que lo obligaría a quedarse con Amos todo el tiempo… 

-Bueno, sin ayuda externa.- confirmó Fred- pero ¿cuando da a luz Harry?

-Agosto, por los primeros días de ese mes, estaremos en casa- dijo Cedric- lo que nos obliga a planear algo para mantenernos en un perfil muy bajo por el momento…

-¿Tal vez salir del país para tener a su hijo?- sugirió Viktor acariciando el hombro de Ron para tranquilizarlo- En Bulgaria es permitido tener hijos de otras nacionalidades…

-No será posible- dijo Harry- Amos me ha platicado de cómo quiere que nuestros hijos sean 100% ingleses…

-¡Podemos pedir ayuda al Ministerio!- dijo George de repente- estoy seguro de que alguien como mi padre podrá apoyarnos…

-¿El apoyo requiere la asistencia del tutor de Harry?- preguntó Aaron tranquilo, George asintió con la cabeza- pues… Amos también es el tutor de Harry, así que el plan se va por el caño…

-¡Debe algo que podamos hacer activamente!- dijo Hermione desesperada- ¡Una especie de seguro de vida…!

-Por lo mientras debemos de conseguir el premio de los 1000 galeones del Torneo- dijo Aaron- los fondos de Harry y Cedric son controlados por Amos, a excepción una de las bóvedas que Cedric abrió con capital privado, de esas no tiene conocimiento Amos… 

-¿Cedric debe ganar el Torneo?.- preguntó ligeramente incómodo Viktor, Aaron negó con la cabeza.

-No, sólo necesitamos el dinero, por prevención- Aclaró Aaron al jugador de Quidditch que asintió con la cabeza- no sabemos si ellos necesitaran más…

-Y, Hermione, por Harry me enteré que tenías un magistral plan de escape para él…- dijo Cedric, la bruja se enderezo prestando la mayor cantidad de atención posible- así que… ¿crees que de ser necesario este plan pueda volver a funcionar?

-Estará listo y preparado para cuando lo necesiten- dijo la bruja sin duda alguna Anthony apretó su mano en señal de apoyo, el grupo de amigos quedó en silencio por un momento antes de que un fuerte “crack” sonará en la habitación.

-Dobby pide disculpas- dijo el Elfo apresurado por el susto que les metió a todos- pero el Señor Cedric me ha pedido venir…

-Debes de ir con el amigo de Harry, Canuto, te esperan instrucciones para ayudarnos Dobby- dijo Cedric al elfo quien se inclinó en señal de respeto y se fue del lugar, el resto de los amigos miraron a Cedric con intriga quien se encogió de hombros antes de contestar- no me pregunten, esa fue una orden que me dieron…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Eres un asqueroso bastardo- dijo Jethro a Amos, quién estaba inconsciente en la mesa que compartían los tres por las carreras a las que asistieron, el mago estaba ebrio perdido.

-Por eso tanto despilfarro en la boda, todas las cosas apresuradas- dijo Anthony mirando con asco al Diggory mayor- de seguro esto no lo sabe Cedric o se hubiese negado a casarse con esa condición… ¿debemos de avisarles?

-A estas alturas ellos ya lo saben, lo que debemos es de apoyarlos- dijo Jethro empujando con el dedo a Amos para que cayera de la mesa y fuera llevado por unos Elfos domésticos a sus habitaciones, Anthony bebió otro vaso de vodka a la salud del joven matrimonio quien estaba en graves problemas, Jethro miró el resto de la escena con aburrimiento.

-¿Harry Potter es un imán de problemas o qué?- preguntó de la nada Jethro- digo, ya acabar con Voldemort de bebé era suficiente problema…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un capítulo un poco corto, pero creo que así quedo mejor... ¿Les había dicho que Hermione podría conquistar el mundo?  
> Saludos cordiales


	49. Hablemos del parto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosas inevitables, un poco de ruido por ahí...

**Hablemos del parto**

Lo que Newt había planeado para ayudar a Cedric y Harry en su predicamento era completamente desconocido para ellos dos, sólo sabían que podría ser peligroso y potencialmente ilegal, Dobby negó saber de qué se trataba una vez que le preguntaron pero Harry no se trago esas palabras: era la misma actitud que tenía cuando se negó a compartirle información acerca de la Cámara de los Secretos.

-Debemos de relajarnos- dijo Cedric a su esposo, Harry estaba vestido sencillamente con un pantalón delgado térmico y una playera blanca extendida sobre su vientre, Cedric estaba sentado detrás de él dándole un masaje a los hombros: últimamente se tensaba demasiado- lo que vayan a hacer nos dijeron que no nos metieramos…

-Es sólo que nadie más esté en problemas por mi culpa…

-Oye, esto no es tu culpa, es la culpa de mi padre… todos estamos en este barco porque te amamos y sólo queremos que seas feliz- dijo Cedric abrazando desde la espalda a su joven esposo, Harry ronroneo feliz acurrucado en el calor de su esposo.

-Buenas tardes ¿Estan vestidos?- preguntó una voz desde fuera de la puerta de su habitación, era Ron, Cedric bufó molesto antes de indicar a Ron que entrara, estaba junto Samantha, ambos eran los encargados de descubrir las posibles pruebas del Laberinto que sería la tercera prueba del Torneo, Viktor y Cedric llegaron a un acuerdo: aunque no ganará Cedric el premio en metálico iría a las manos de Cedric, porque él lo necesitaba más, Viktor insistió en la competencia justa pero Cedric sabía que para tener el dinero era necesario perder… le daba mucha pena perder a propósito, sin embargo, su prioridades eran otras.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- preguntó Harry a Ron, el pelirrojo miró a Samantha quien sonrió con maldad.

-Era prevención tortolitos- aclaró Samantha descarada- no quiero saber nada de juguetes o cosas así…

-¡Samantha!- reclamo Cedric ante la risa malvada de la bruja- ¿A qué debemos su visita?

-Bueno, es para decirles que al final Hermione y Aaron se quedará con ustedes en la plática del parto- dijo Samantha- nos hemos enterado que Hagrid recibirá algunas criaturas para el laberinto, así que Ron y yo con ayuda del mapa de Harry iremos a indagar…

-Me puedes explicar una vez más ¿por qué deben saber cómo voy a dar a luz?-preguntó Harry un poco incómodo, se retorció un poco en brazos de Cedric quién le dió un beso breve en la sien.

-Porque si llegara a pasar cualquier cosa… necesitas que alguien de nosotros pueda ayudarte- dijo Samantha- todo es prevención…

-Está bien- refunfuñó Harry, no del todo convencido de la idea, en realidad le avergonzaba que todo mundo, en algún momento dado, tuvieran que verle la entrepierna… hasta ahora sólo Cedric ha tenido la oportunidad de verla y prefería que eso siguiera así.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, Aaron no estaba entusiasmado, intentó conseguir una detención hechizando a Montague en el pasillo pero como le acababa de pegar a Eloise la profesora Mcgonagall le dio puntos por defender a la chica…

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasará Montague en la enfermería?.-preguntó Harry interesado.

-Una semana- dijo Samantha feliz, miró su reloj y brinco espantada- ¡es tardísimo! ¡Vayámonos Ron!

Ron se despidió con una sonrisa de su amigo quién se apoyó de nuevo en Cedric exigiendo otro masaje en sus hombros, estaba estresado otra vez, Cedric suspiró pero empezó a mover sus manos en los hombros de su esposo, sería una larga tarde.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Carl Rudnick llegó a la habitación del matrimonio Diggory Potter con algunos frascos de pociones y diferentes folletos, el hombre miró a su público, quienes estaban un poco tensos ante la lección a recibir..

“Bueno, es que los jóvenes no deberían de saber estas cosas tan pronto”pensó Carl preparándose para explicar lo que iban a saber.

-Muy bien jóvenes, me parece que quieren aprender algo prematuro pero al mismo tiempo es muy responsable de su parte el querer aprender estas cosas, los felicito- dijo Carl con una sonrisa, Aaron puso sus manos en la cara, evidenciando su frustración.

-¡No quiero verle la entrepierna a Harry!- gimió molesto el joven Hufflepuff, Harry hizo una mueca de asco.

-¡yo tampoco quiero que me veas nada!- dijo Harry molesto, Carl, Cedric y Hermione se rieron de ellos dos, los dos hicieron un puchero de molestia pero escucharon el medimago quién carraspeo para llamar su atención.

-Es un placer empezar a planificar su parto, es un momento que muchas parejas dejan al último pero debido a la delicadeza de tu embarazo, hasta eso debe de empezar a plantearse: desde determinar si será natural o cesárea…

-¿Harry puede tener un parto natural?- preguntó Hermione atemorizada, le dijeran lo que le dijeran si ella se casaba y tenía hijos ¡Obtendría la epidural como fuera!

-Si, la pocionista Sakura Daidouji la descubrió y desarrolló en 1845, es para asegurar la vida del bebé y del gestante, antes se obligaba mediante hechizos el parto, como comprenderán era de terrible riesgo para el gestante- explicó Carl-pero ahora podemos auxiliarnos de una cesárea muggle…

-¿No es riesgoso?- preguntó Cedric.

-Créeme Cedric, cuando tienes que pujar por un agujero de 10 cm un ser humano la cesárea es la gloria- dijo Hermione tajante, Harry se puso ligeramente verde al pensar en lo que Hermione le había dicho ¿un agujero en su cuerpo que se abriera 10 cm? no gracias.

-¿Podría recurrir a la cesárea?- preguntó Harry candidamente, Carl sonrió alegre mientras Aaron asentía en acuerdo.

-La cesárea sólo lo puede realizar una persona calificada, eso quiere decir, yo no- dijo Aaron alegre- creo que la cesárea es la mejor opción…

-Si es lo que Harry quiere…- Cedric acordó en unanimidad al grupo, Carl anotó en su tablón de informes que Harry sería sometido a una cesárea.

-Muy bien, mi consultorio en Belfast será de utilidad para este caso- dijo Carl amable a la pareja, sacó su varita y con extendió unos planos en la pared- ahora, sólo en caso de que Harry no pudiera usar la cesárea, ustedes deben de llevar la poción para que dé a luz de manera natural y deben de ayudarle… creo que deben de entender que va a suceder si no estoy ahí…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Subanle las piernas para que la sangre le vuelva a la cabeza… gracias Harry, no es la primera vez que veo a alguien darle un ataque por saber cómo nace un bebé pero es la primera vez que me toca ver que le da a alguien que no es el padre- dijo Carl mientras Harry con ayuda de Cedric y Hermione auxiliaban a Aaron quién se había desmayado cuando Carl le menciono algo de ayudarle a Harry a expulsar la placenta, este había caído inconsciente.

-Eres un llorón- se burló Cedric dándole un poco de aire con un abanico que transfiguró con su varita.

-No soy un llorón- dijo Aaron- pero ese plan no me agrada nada… ¡ni siquiera puedo ver a veces sangre!

-Le sacas sangre a mucha gente cuando las acosas- dijo Hermione confundida.

-Si, pero es daño intencional no sangre de heridas o cosas así- dijo Aaron- más me vale mentalizarme por si me toca…

-Sólo es prevención, relájense chicos- dijo Carl, Hermione se acercó al medimago para recibir más instrucciones sobre cómo tratar el bebé poco después de que naciera y Harry se disculpaba con Aaron por lo que iba a pasar, Cedric se levantó para tratar de ir por algo de comer a las cocinas porque se acercaba la hora del tentempié de Harry, en cuanto abrió la puerta una bruja pelirroja cayó de bruces con la boca abierta.

-¿Estás embarazado?- chilló Ginny a Harry quien miró a la bruja con nervios, Aaron se levantó sobre sus codos-¿Cómo pudiste Harry?...

-¿Tú quién eres?- preguntó Aaron a la bruja pelirroja quien tenía lágrimas de rabia en los ojos, miró a Aaron y de mala gana contesto.

-Me llamó Ginny Weasley…

-Ah… bueno…- Cedric la tomó del brazo y la metió a la habitación a la fuerza, Aaron se sentó rápidamente al ver el rostro de Cedric: estaba furioso.

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Cedric molesto- ¿Quién te invitó?

-Nadie, averigüe cómo entrar y quise ver a Harry…

-¡Tú no sabes nada!- reclamo Cedric- ¡más te vale no decir nada!

-¡No me puedes obligar!- dijo Ginny triunfante- ¡Le diré todo a Dumbledore!

-Ginny. no tienes ni idea de que estás haciendo…- dijo Hermione angustiada, Aaron alzó la mano con suavidad.

-Tú tienes una deuda de vida con Harry- dijo Aaron lentamente, Cedric volteó a verlo- dado que no puedes casarte con él… sólo queda dinero por pagar… ¿Tu insolencia infantil dejará a tu familia en la calle?

-¡No te metas con mi familia!- gritó Ginny enojada.

-Una deuda de vida fue lo que ocasionó que Harry se casará con Cedric, así que dime, tu que no tienes ni en qué caerse muerta ¿qué va a hacer?- dijo Aaron con malicia.

-No es necesario ser cruel- dijo Cedric incómodo por la afirmación de Aaron.

-Ya basta de tacto, esta señorita tiene que entender que en el escalafón social está en el estrato más bajo, y no es por su familia es por sus errores, lo que sea que hayas hecho para que le debas tu vida a Harry fue estúpido…

-Ginny, dices una palabra y yo misma envió a Gringotts la notificación del cobro de la deuda- dijo Hermione enojada- Harry es mi prioridad en este momento y no te permitiré lastimarlo… ¿entendido?

-Oigan Hagrid nos mostró… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Ginny?- Ron llegó junto a Samantha para avisarle de sus descubrimientos, Ginny contenía sus lágrimas de rabia y Ron estaba estupefacto: se suponía que Ginny no podría entrar aquí- ¿Qué pasó?

-Yo le explico- dijo Aaron a Harry apretando el hombro con suavidad, esa sería una charla interesante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lamento el retraso! Esta es mi triste historia: una perrita callejera llegó a mi casa a dar a luz, tuvo dos cachorros, uno murió, otra vive, desafortunadamente esa valiente perrita mamá murió... ahora soy la cuidadora de una encantadora cachorra que no me deja dormir ni mucho tiempo libre... actualizaré cada dos días, para no saturarme pero la historia continua... será divertida.
> 
> Saludos cordiales.


	50. El curioso plan de Newt Scamander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El conocimiento es un valioso tesoro recolectado a lo largo del tiempo...

**El curioso plan de Newt Scamander**

Sirius se encontraba con Newt rompiendo suavemente con su varita las cáscaras de Huevo de Occamy, ambos lo hacían meticulosamente, con un encantamiento casco burbuja, hasta dejar un fino polvo que depositaban en un frasco, Tina y Patti cocinan lentamente unas hojas de mandrágora en otra habitación, Sirius y Newt terminaron su trabajo con un poco de cansancio: la dureza de los huevos de Occamy era suficiente para cansar a cualquiera.

-Fui un estudiante regular de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas- admitió Sirius- tal vez si mis padres no me hubiesen amenazado con ellas cada momento hubiera sido un gran amante de ellas…

-Es muy curioso que menciones eso, en muchas de las conferencias que llegué a impartir solían decirme eso…- dijo Newt contento- pero creo que los Hipogrifos te gustan mucho…

-Me encanta volar, la escoba es divertida pero nunca terminó de gustarme, por eso encante una motocicleta- dijo Sirius alegre- Buckbeak es algo similar a mi moto, sólo que el vibrar de su respiración es maravilloso…

-Si, lo sé- dijo Newt guardó perfectamente el polvo en un frasco de cristal- creo que esto bastará por unos meses…

-Oiga… en realidad le agradezco mucho por esto, sin embargo, cuando Dumbledore le pidió que me diera refugio creo que él no esperaba que cometiera una serie de actos ilegales para auxiliarme con ello- dijo Sirius- no tiene ni idea de lo mucho que le agradezco pero… creo que esta parte debo actuar solo, no quiero que tenga más problemas…

-Cuando Dumbledore me salvó de la expulsión permanente en Hogwarts creí que era una especie de Santo Grial: una lámpara entre las injustas diferencias de nuestro mundo, pero con el tiempo descubrí que era un hombre, con fallas y errores, que nada lo hacía diferente a nosotros o a otros, por eso debes de saber que la mitad de los actos ilegales que he hecho en mi vida ha sido bajo su consejo… en problemas he estado toda mi vida, uno más no me hará daño… además, hace mucho tiempo que no hacía nada tan divertido- dijo Newt con una sonrisa alentadora- Harry necesita toda nuestra ayuda, tu necesitas ayuda, la vida se trata de una cadena de favores para obtener el mejor resultado…

-Gracias- dijo Sirius de corazón rompiendo el encantamiento de casco burbuja- creo que nunca aprendí lo suficiente pero recuerdo que en el libro que le robe a Remus de  _ Animales Fantásticos _ nunca leí que el Huevo de Occamy pudiera ser utilizado de esta manera…

-Es una vieja poción familiar inventada por Corvus Lestrange I, ancestro de mi amiga Leta, con quien asistí a clases cuando era joven- dijo Newt en voz baja, como quien se pone a recordar cosas tristes- ella prefería no volver a casa por Navidad y en varias ocasiones logré llevarla a la mía por las Vacaciones de Verano… la llevaba porque me gustaba y terminó enamorada de mi hermano… no le hable un año entero cuando descubrí que salían…

-A los únicos Lestrange que conozco son Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange- dijo Sirius con asco- ambos son unas bestias… más Rodolphus, Rabastan era menos bestia pero al final se corrompió con su hermano y mi desquiciada prima…

-La presión de una familia es más fuerte que nada- admitió Newt- Leta casi pierde la cabeza tratando de equilibrar la presión que ejercía el apellido Lestrange sobre ella con su propia naturaleza bondadosa… de haber sido de cualquier otra familia Leta hubiese sido completamente feliz, desafortunadamente no pudo superarlo… a veces creo que nunca lo hubiera superado, Leta tenía la irracional necesidad de sentirse castigada, la felicidad era una cosa que deseaba desesperadamente y a la vez siempre dejaría que se fuera de sus manos…

-Es que a veces ser feliz no es lo que mereces- dijo Sirius sintiendo una profunda empatía por Leta- cuando James y Lily perdieron la vida por mi estúpido plan… no podía pensar en nada más que en ser castigado por todos mis errores…

-No fue tu culpa Sirius- dijo suavemente Newt- fue un error humano, la confianza en las personas no nos hace débiles, nos hacen mejores personas… mi mejor amigo es Nomaj… muggle, siempre me dice que debo de tener paciencia y vivir corriendo a resolver todo, también dice que el autocastigo es tentador pero que si somos adultos debemos de asumir nuestra responsabilidad y dejar de castigarnos para poder hacer algo útil en su lugar…

-Es un consejo muy sabio- admitió Sirius- debí haberlo sabido antes de permitir quedarme en Azkaban por tanto tiempo…

-Entonces Tina tenía razón- dijo Newt orgulloso de su esposa- cuando leímos que habías escapado de Azkaban ella argumentó que tu escape no fue fortuito, tal vez en algún momento descubriste como escapar y por alguna razón lo hiciste y ya…

-Al mes de entrar en Azkaban descubrí que si me volvía “Canuto” podía eludir más fácilmente a los guardias… Harry y sus amigos creen que lo descubrí recientemente… debí escapar antes, proteger a Harry- dijo Sirius con pesar.

-Y es por Harry que ahora estás haciendo esto… - dijo Newt- todas las cosas horribles que harás para asegurar su felicidad es por amor…

-Gracias por el consuelo- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, miró el frasco que Newt tenía entre sus manos con curiosidad- ¿Puede decirme porque debemos de moler el huevo?

-Bueno, regularmente el huevo de Occamy se confunde con Plata pura, cuando se funde no hay problema pero en polvo su composición se acerca más al mercurio- explicó Newt- Tina fue secuestrada por Grindelwald hace muchos años, usó esta fórmula en ella… la alteraba, la hacía inestable… pesadillas, alucinaciones… era como vivir en constante histeria, tarde unos tres meses en lograr ayudarla a estar bien de nuevo… pero supe como hacerlo porque se como provocarlo…

-¿Esto volverá loco a Amos?- preguntó Sirius

-Si, con suerte, una vez que Cedric tome posesión como el nuevo Señor Diggory y revierta todas las malas decisiones, procederemos a volver a curarlo- dijo Newt con calma- pero sólo cuando el nuevo Señor de la Casa Diggory no pueda ser retirado de su cargo…

-Brillante- admitió Sirius- realmente es brillante, es una suerte que estés de nuestro lado y no del de Amos…

-Si, es una suerte que me haya negado a buscarte cuando escapaste- rió Newt ante la sorpresa de Sirius- pero estaba muy ocupado en la Riviera Maya tratando de marcar nuevas zonas donde los Lethifold suelen atacar… generalmente la magia de los antiguos habitantes de esa zona pueden mantenerlos a raya pero parece ser que algunos saqueos ilegales han roto sin querer algunas protecciones de la zona…

-Tengo mucha suerte entonces…- rió Sirius- ¿Cómo administra la poción Dobby?

\- En la comida, una onza en cada comida, es inodora e insípida, Amos no sabrá que lo golpeó-dijo Newt- es momento de comenzar…

-Entonces… ¡Dobby!- hablo Sirius, el plan de Newt acababa de comenzar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas noches, escribí esto muy triste en un intento de despejar mi cabeza de cosas muy tristes, mi cachorra murió, fue muy doloroso, necesitaba escribir para despejarme un poco...
> 
> Saludos cordiales.


	51. Los Gryffindor conspiran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los leones también tienes sus planes

**Los Gryffindor conspiran**

-Francamente estoy sorprendida de que no hayas intentado cortarle la cabeza a Aaron por lo que le dijo a Ginny- dijo Hermione a Ron una noche que estaban solos, tarde, en la sala común de Gryffindor, ambos (Ron evidentemente) se ponían al corriente en sus deberes escolares: averiguar cuáles eran las pruebas de la Tercera Prueba fue una tarea ardua que les quitaba muchas horas libres, todo para asegurar que Viktor o Cedric ganaran el Torneo.

-También me sorprendí cuando le platique a Viktor, no creo que haya madurado como me dijo él, creo que le di prioridad a Harry y su situación- admitió Ron escribiendo un ensayo de tres pies de largo para Binns, lo hacía con ayuda de algunos apuntes de Aaron- Harry puede perderlo todo, Ginny puede continuar en algún momento con su vida… esa es la realidad… Viktor me dijo que mi hermana está aún obsesionada con Harry y es verdad

-Yo también pienso eso- dijo Hermione corrigiendo un ensayo ya terminado de Ron en pociones- Ginny ha estado actuando raro, sus compañeras de cuarto me han dicho que murmura cosas extrañas como “Harry será mío…” y cosas así…

-Siempre me pareció divertido su enamoramiento con Harry, no sé cuando decidió que Harry sería el amor de su vida- dijo Ron ofuscado- esas cosas no se dan así, sin nada más que cruzarte con alguien y ya…

-Ginny en muchos aspectos es aún una niña- dijo suavemente Hermione- no somos mayores pero hemos superado con éxito cosas que muchos no podrían…

-Debo de confesarte algo- dijo Ron con premura a su amiga quién miró hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios y al no ver a nadie se acercó a su amigo para escuchar con atención- Ginny nunca fue al Medimago mental que Madame Pomfrey solicitó…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione molesta- era vital para superar el trauma de ser poseída por Quien-Tú-Sabes…

-Lo sé, pero cuando papá ganó el premio del Profeta nadie dijo ni pío acerca del tema… cuando volvimos se lo recordé a Papá pero había escapado Sirius Black y todo lo que pasamos el año pasado me hizo olvidarle por completo…

-Es defendible que sucediera- admitió a regañadientes Hermione- y eso explica porque está aferrada a Harry, Ginny tiene una obsesión malsana por Harry porque no ha superado su propio abuso, Quién-Tú-Sabes abuso de su mente, eso debe de ser horrible y difícil de superar… cuando quede petrificada… bueno, es como quedarse dormido y sin embargo, cuando me dieron la poción sentí… sé que era por mi bien pero ¡Por Dios! ¡Me forzaban a tomar algo por la garganta!... es una sensación espantosa… 

-Por eso no te gusta el “Geiser dulce”- recordó Ron cuando lo vieron en Hogsmeade y ella se negó a probarlo cuando notó como un chorro de dulce salía disparado hacia su garganta.

-Si, es por eso que no tolero esa situación- dijo Hermione sonriendo con tristeza- mi prima es psicóloga y ella cree que mi mente tomó esa situación como una violación, he estado bajo terapia varios meses y poco a poco empiezo superar esa situación… mi prima trabaja con niños y niñas víctimas de violencia doméstica, una de las acciones más comunes en esos actos es forzar el alimento en los infantes, eso deja traumas… me pasó solo una vez y es horrible recordar esa sensación… casi no tomaba líquidos por eso ¡Me negué a tomar agua!...

-¡Nos hubieras dicho!- dijo Ron algo dolido, Hermione apretó su mano en un gesto reconfortante.

-Ya estoy mejor, bajo tratamiento y era algo que ustedes no podían hacer para mi- dijo Hermione- la terapia funciona si una quiere tomarla o puede tomarla… Ginny se recuperará de su “enamoramiento” con Harry una vez que empiece a tratarse…

-No sabría como conseguirle ese tipo de ayuda- admitió Ron, Hermione le palmeó la mano para llamar su atención.

-Podemos recurrir a Aaron y Samantha- dijo la bruja con una sonrisa- ambos estarán más que dispuestos a proporcionarnos ayuda…

-Creo que tomaré tu consejo- suspiró aliviado Ron mientras medía su ensayo- ¡No es posible! ¡Me falta todavía un pie!...

-Vamos a darnos prisa entonces…- Hermione volvió a leer el ensayo de Ron para corregirlo mientras Ron releía las notas de Aaron para saber qué incluir en su ensayo, por unos buenos 45 minutos no se escuchó más que el rasgueo de plumas sobre los pergaminos, Hermione bostezo audiblemente en la sala vacía, Ron también gruño cuando se estiró para descansar un poco, lo positivo de ese día es que el día siguiente no tendrían las primeras clases de la mañana hasta después del almuerzo he ahí el motivo de porque se desvelan esa noche.

-¿Cómo va el plan de escape?- preguntó Ron en voz baja a su amiga qué lo miró por un segundo antes de volver su atención al pergamino que leía- ¿Está todo listo?

-Si, mi prima llegará a puerto a principios de Agosto- dijo Hermione- Creedence y Fido me han dicho que esté preparada para cualquier cosa, Patti la verá en Dorset, en el Puerto de Poole, ahí hablarán del costo y de ser necesario irán a la Isla de Mann…

-¿La isla de Mann?- preguntó Ron extrañado- ¿Irán más al norte?...

-No me explicaron bien el asunto, creo que tienen un lugar seguro en ese lugar… porque decían que desde ahí Sirius podría salir con Harry más rápido si se requería...

-¿Esos sombríos planes podrían ser realidad?- se preguntó Ron en voz baja

-Espero que no, espero que sea lo que sea que Creedence y Fido estén haciendo sea lo suficiente para que Harry y Cedric sean libres de Amos…

-¿Qué crees que están haciendo?- preguntó Ron interesado- Aaron cree que debe ser algo que lo enferme mucho…

-Samantha va más por el lado de que le darán algo que lo haga volverse loco- dijo Hermione impasible- y siendo fríos ¿no sería lo más lógico?

-Sabes que soy de pensamiento lento- dijo Ron con una sonrisa a su amiga quien suspirando exasperada procedió a explicarle.

-Imagina por un momento que Amos actuando como siempre, vibrante y feliz, de repente caiga enfermo y no solo enfermo, mortalmente enfermo, eso nos daría sospechas ¿no?

-Eso creo…

-Bueno, entonces, cuando Amos vaya a San Mungo verán que se trata del algún veneno y por lo tanto sabrán que se lo administró alguien cercano…

-¡Dobby estaría en problemas!...

-Si y no, he leído la legislación de los derechos de los Elfos Domésticos, ellos pueden rechazar explicar algún acto sin autorización expresa de quien se lo solicitó y por ello muchas veces esos casos quedan sin resolver… pero Dobby es un servidor de la Casa Diggory…

-¡Cedric!

-Exacto, culparan a Cedric de intentar asesinar a Amos e iría a Azkaban mientras Harry queda a merced de Amos...-dijo Hermione- sea lo que sea que se tenga que hacer tomará un poco de tiempo pero es mejor tomarse el tiempo necesario para evitarle problemas a Harry…

-Eso sí… estamos a principios de Mayo ¿Crees que cualquiera que sea el plan esté completo para la Tercera Prueba? 

-Eso espero Ron, porque entonces tendríamos que sacar a Harry de contrabando poco antes de la Tercera Prueba- advirtió Hermione seria- de lo contrario Amos pondrá sus manos en Harry y esto se podría poner feo…

-Se pondrá feo- admitió Ron- porque ninguno de nosotros permitirá que Amos se lleve a Harry…

-Eso es definitivo, hemos invertido mucho para este final feliz y por un tipo no se va a destrozar…

Hermione y Ron no hablaron más después de eso, Hermione le entregó las correcciones mientras Ron suspiraba contento el haber terminado su ensayo, ambos se despidieron para ir a sus respectivos dormitorios a descansar, les esperaba otro día igual de estresante…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡He vuelto! Espero recuperar mi ritmo de trabajo después del luto que tuve que vivir, encontré este capítulo divertido de escribir, Hermione podría dominar el mundo.
> 
> Saludos cordiales  
> P.D. regalo un one shot a quien me diga ¿Quién es Fido?


	52. Un Amos Loco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primera parte del plan, casi completa

**Un Amos loco**

Amos Diggory se preparaba para un fantástico día en la oficina, últimamente sus días no habían sido más que increíbles, todo lo que realizaba funcionaba a la perfección, ni un solo error… en su cabeza aún le preocupaba un poco el no encontrar a  _ Witherwings _ con la carta que envió a Hogwarts pero la insistencia de Cedric de que él con seguridad ganará el Torneo y que puede hacerse cargo perfectamente de Harry sin su, oportuna, ayuda le bastaba por ahora.

-Mi Ced es todo un hombre… pero Harry deberá de quedarse en casa para no perjudicar sus posibilidades de trabajar en un alto puesto en el Ministerio…- se dijo a sí mismo Amos mientras se arreglaba la túnica para salir a trabajar, bebió el té de Limón con Menta que Dobby le había preparado, era un regalo caro que había llegado de parte de unos Duendes a los que les había facilitado una solución por unos problemas, era un té delicioso.

-¡Dobby!- habló Amos al Elfo, este apareció rápidamente en la habitación, miró a Amos beber hasta la última gota del té y sonrió discretamente, según el Amo Scamander era necesario que bebiera todo el té para poder ayudar a su amigo Harry Potter.

-¿Hablaba el Amo?

-Si, está noche vendrán Jethro Madge y Anthony Pucey, así que prepara una cena extra especial, son los padres de los mejores amigos de mi Ced- dijo Amos radiante, los Madge y los Pucey eran familias mágicas de alto poder económico… Amos sabía por algunos amigos que trabajaban en Gringotts que ambos tenían propiedades en varias partes de Inglaterra, inclusive fuera de Inglaterra… Amos buscaba con afán las propiedades de los Madge porque eran propiedades señoriales de cientos de años… muy valiosas y que podría intentar comprar ahora que tenía la fortuna de Harry en sus manos… de solo pensar en el dinero de Harry… su manos temblaban de emoción, su vista parecía arruinarse… era sólo de emoción, nada más.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Dobby lleva ya casi dos semanas administrando la poción ¿estará resultando?.- preguntó Sirius nervioso, Tina y él estaban con la maleta de Newt, preparándose para cualquier eventualidad, Newt estaba en Londres, dando una conferencia acerca de los Lethifold y su eventual expansión debido al cambio climático.

-Según el último reporte de Dobby, si, está funcionando- dijo Tina colocando víveres en la misma, también aplicaba un breve hechizo que conseguía que la comida quedará fresca y útil para muchas semanas- empieza a tener temblores y sudoración… parecía una simple gripe pero Dobby me ha dicho que ha empezado a balbucear dormido… 

-Entonces… ¿No falta mucho para que Cedric pueda hacerse cargo de la casa Diggory?- preguntó Sirius ansioso

-En cualquier momento empezará con las variaciones de personalidad y las actuaciones horribles… Amos poco a poco perderá la brújula… cuando ese momento llegué a su punto culminante Cedric deberá de enfrentarlo, darle una puntilla a su estrés y terminar de derribarlo- dijo Tina con seriedad- sólo necesitamos un poco de tiempo, el plan de acuerdo a lo establecido…

-Y sin embargo preparamos una maleta (increíble por cierto) para poder huir con calma si es necesario- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, Tina desestimó su preocupación con un movimiento de su mano.

-Es una mera precaución, si en realidad no creyera en mi plan ustedes tres ya estarían en camino a un lugar seguro… Newt probablemente los transportaría para su seguridad…

Sirius se rió moviendo la varita en silencio, acomodando las camas, roperos y diferentes habitaciones en las que tendrían que vivir en lo que salían del país, Newt mando a Patti a Francia a recoger unos documentos con Sirius en una maleta, pese a los nervios de ambos por pasar por diferentes controles de seguridad, pasaron el lugar sin muchas complicaciones, Newt estaba un poco escandalizado de que la seguridad fuera la misma que antes, ahora entendía porque personas como Voldemort lograron lo que lograron.

-Nagini y Remus están cercando a Peter cerca de la frontera con Kosovo- dijo Tina después de un rato- en Kosovo conocemos a unos magos nómadas de Uagadu que son expertos en Animagia, Nagini le ha informado a mi nieta que los van a encontrar en la misma, Peter no tendrá salida…

-Remus me contó en una carta que Nagini es una serpiente… se comunica por legeremancia, en la que Remus no es muy bueno… ¿Qué le sucedió?- preguntó Sirius un poco tímido, Tina sonrió con tristeza.

-Nagini era una bruja que estaba maldita, era una  _ maledictus _ , su forma final fue de esa serpiente… me tomó casi diez años encontrar una forma de evitar que se volviera una serpiente para siempre pero no pudimos lograrlo porque una noche que estabamos solas con mi hijo en casa, Grindelwald mandó a unos acólitos a matarnos, Nagini para poder ser humana para siempre no debería de volver a transformarse y lo hizo para salvarnos, no hubo marcha atrás

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Sirius afectado, pensaba en como Remus pudo tener un destino similar, estaba horrorizado de que alguien tuviera que vivir así para siempre.

-Sé que en verdad lo sientes… Nagini vivió un buen tiempo con nosotros pero decidió quedarse en Albania después de una visita que hicimos, le gusto el lugar… mi hermana Queenie me dijo que lo hizo porque ella se sentía una carga pero no era así- dijo Tina soñadora mientras pasaba sus dedos en una fotografía que estaba en el lugar, Sirius se acercó y vio a una hermosa mujer de rasgos asiáticos, con un vestido blanco sonreía feliz a la cámara- en fin, démonos prisa, Newt revisará que la maleta esté en condiciones para viajar si la necesitamos…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Amos actúa como un Troll borracho esta noche, ¿no te parece?.-preguntó Anthony limpiándose la cara de los restos que comida que el mago le había escupido tratando de contar una broma mal hecha.

-Está sacando el lado Troll que todos supusimos que tenía- admitió Jethro secándose la túnica del vino que Amos derramó en la misma- pero si es desagradable hablar con él cuando parece una persona normal, en estos momentos es inaguantable…

Amos había actuado muy raro toda la cena, desde la forma en que los saludaba hasta el momento que hablaba solo de repente a la nada, Dobby parecía inquieto y cuando Amos río de forma incontrolable cuando le mencionaron el matrimonio de su hijo los dos acompañantes estaban más que seguros que nada estaba bien con Amos.

-Dobby- habló suavemente Anthony al elfo quien limpiaba la mesa para poder servir el postre - ¿Amos bebe regularmente?

-Un poco sí señor-dijo Dobby en voz baja- pero esta noche no ha bebido nada…

-Entonces por fin se está volviendo loco- suspiro Anthony de mal humor- y a nosotros nos tocaba enterarnos…

-Tenemos ese toque- dijo Jethro con una sonrisa hastiada.

-¡Muy bien!- gritó Amos dando una palmada a las espaldas de Jethro y Anthony, estos se encogieron del dolor, tenía la mano pesada- ¡Comeremos budín de chocolate! ¡Casero!

-¿Lo hizo Dobby?- preguntó Jethro preocupado, si Amos había tocado alguna parte de ese postre no habría poder humano que lo hiciera probarlo.

-Si, Dobby cocina todo, soy un inútil en esas cosas- dijo Amos con una sonrisa- Sabes Jethro… si tu nieto fuera nieta nosotros seríamos familia

-Primero me como todos los gusarajos de la tierra antes de ser familiar tuyo, Aaron merece el mundo no a ti- dijo Jethro erizado como un gato, Amos se rió del comentario, pensando en como Jethro se burlaba de su proposición: si Aaron fuera niña ¿Quién más en esta tierra que no fuera Cedric podría controlarla? Aaron era un joven inteligente pero actuaba como caballo desbocado, si fuera niña como yegua desbocada y en celo constantemente… ese tipo de chicas que necesitaban ser controlados por buenos machos... Amos salió de sus pensamientos maliciosos hacía Aaron cuando Jethro le dió un golpe de lleno en la oreja izquierda.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Amos aturdido ¿por qué lo había golpeado Jethro? Anthony sujetaba al mayor para que no asesinara a Amos, Dobby miraba la escena con incredulidad.

-Pensaste en Aaron como una bestia incontrolable…- dijo Anthony resoplando por el esfuerzo de contener a Jethro- en resumen dijiste que era una “yegua en celo” más algunas estupideces…

-Pero… ¡Samantha es la verdadera yegua en celo!- dijo Amos tratando de justificarse. Anthony soltó a Jethro de repente dejando al mayor cuando se abalanzó sobre Amos, Anthony se sentó y cruzó los brazos mirando al escena con naturalidad, Dobby se acercó a él para pedirle que detuviera la pelea pero Anthony solo alzo su mano silenciando al Elfo para seguir mirando al escena, Amos estaba en graves problemas.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Creo que tu padre está en problemas-dijo Samantha a Cedric en una clase de Estudios Muggles, Aaron arrimo su banca a la de ellos para escuchar el chisme, total su ensayo de tres pies de largo ya estaba acabado, sólo esperaban la revisión de la profesora Burbage.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Mi padre me dijo que tu padre está actuando muy raro… hace unos días fueron a cenar a su casa y habló pestes de mi y de Aaron…

-Es extraño- dijo Cedric- él me alentó a ser sus amigos…

-Si, pero el interés tiene pies y en el caso de tu padre manos- dijo Aaron molesto- casi todas sus “buenas” acciones han tenido intereses en oro de por medio Cedric…

-Mi padre lo llamó  _ Loco sin retorno _ \- dijo Samantha con seriedad a Cedric este suspiró alicaído- creo que lo que Fido y Esther le hicieron a tu padre para ayudarnos ha comenzado a surtir efecto, mi padre dice que esto quedo como un malentendido “amistoso” pero si lo hace en el trabajo…

-Mi padre perdería el empleo- dijo Cedric- lo están volviendo loco…

-¿Para qué eso?- preguntó Aaron extrañado- ya sabemos que tu padre está loco…

-¡Eso es!- dijo Samantha eufórica- si tu padre es declarado mentalmente inestable no podrá seguir al frente de la Casa Diggory…Eso ocasiona que tú tomarás su lugar y de esa manera anular cláusulas del contrato, como parte de su responsabilidad también es concerniente a Harry ¡También tendrás su tutela!

-Así que cuando Sirius pueda demostrar su inocencia y retomar la tutoría de Harry, podrán ponerse de acuerdo en un nuevo acuerdo matrimonial- dijo Aaron- ¡Es un plan brillante!

-Si… y me dan mucho miedo al mismo tiempo- dijo Cedric temeroso, Samantha y Aaron se miraron el uno al otro y no les quedó otro remedio más que aceptar que Cedric tenía razón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Llegamos a esta parte del fic! ¡Qué emoción! aunque aun nos quedan unos momentos emocionantes, no puedo quejarme de como van las cosas... todo va de acuerdo al plan...
> 
> Saludos cordiales.


	53. Hombres Diggory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos somos productos de nuestra crianza... la vida es la que nos pone en nuestro verdadero lugar....

**Hombres Diggory**

Los días perfectos de Amos terminaron tan rápido como habían comenzado, Jethro Madge le dejó la cara hecha puré y Anthony Pucey le retiró la invitación a su casa en Bora Bora para las vacaciones de verano… mientras Cedric y Harry con a yuda de Dobby se hacían cargo del bebé, él planeaba descansar antes de tener que hacerse cargo de su nieto a tiempo completo junto a Harry.

Ahora en el trabajo había estado fallando espectacularmente: primero un Elfo Doméstico rebelde que se había emancipado robando un calzón de su amo, cuando Amos tomó el caso decidió concederle al dueño la razón y el Elfo fue regresado con su anterior amo… ojala Amos no lo hubiera hecho porque en cuanto lo hizo el Elfo lanzó un hechizo punzante a la prenda interior del hombre quien con desesperación rascaba sus genitales en pleno Ministerio… Amos no pudo contener la risa por la escena pero fue una lamentable decisión: recibió una queja presurosa.

Carl Rudnick tuvo que dejar su trabajo inconcluso. de hecho, se fue del país con sólo una nota como advertencia a Amos: este medimago había sido descubierto por uno de sus antiguos clientes y tuvo que poner distancia de mar y tierra para huir de la venganza que le esperaba si este lo atrapaba, ahora ni siquiera podía seguir mandando la poción a Harry para controlarlo porque Cedric descubrió que la poción tenía una traza de Romero que en cantidades suficientes era una sustancia abortiva… ¿Su vida podría empeorar más?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry descansaba en su habitación, con una pijama cómoda, golosinas a la mano y un buen libro después de una semana muy estresante con Snape, el profesor de pociones intentó usarlo como “conejillo de indias” para una poción malograda de Neville misma que Ron en acto de suprema valentía la bebió antes de que Harry siquiera la oliera: ahora Ron estaba en la enfermería acompañado de Viktor y sus hermanos, según Hermione su amigo se recuperará pronto porque la poción de Neville es más tóxica que venenosa… para Harry significaba lo mismo pero Hermione explicó que Ron si la poción fuera venenosa Ron ya estaría muerto.

-¡Hola Harry!- saludó Ginny Weasley saliendo de la chimenea de su habitación junto a Samantha, ambas venían de la sesión con el Medimago Mental que Ginny necesitaba, la chica ahora lucía más feliz y vibrante, inclusive era gran compañía para Harry cuando se quedaba solo y Cedric y ella eran buenos competidores de Quidditch.

-Hola ¿Cómo les fue?- preguntó Harry comiendo otra rana de chocolate que estaba en su plato de golosinas.

-Regular- admitió Ginny- nos acercamos al momento en que Tom me poseyó y no es nada bonito…

-Supongo que ha de ser horrible- dijo Harry suavemente. Ginny asintió, Samantha se sentó cerca de Harry comiendo parte de las golosinas que el joven embarazado tenía a su disposición, Ginny jugaba con su cabello antes de volver a hablar.

-Hay cosas que le dije a Tom que nadie más sabe, cosas personales e íntimas… mismas que no estoy segura de compartir de nuevo- admitió Ginny ruborizada- pero me han insistido que es necesario decir lo mayor posible para saber como Tom me manipulo…

-Es que es tu vida Ginny- dijo Samantha suavemente- y creo que sólo quieren saber cómo logró manipularte por tanto tiempo…

-Voldemort tiene sus maneras de hacerlo- dijo Harry con rencor, Samantha los miró a ambos como si los mirara por primera vez.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Lord Valdomero aquí?

-¿Qué?-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

-¿Lord Valdomero?-preguntó Harry extrañado, Samantha se dio un golpe en la frente demostrando su error.

-Como todo mundo nos prohibía decir su nombre mi padre le puso ese apodo… es una forma de quitarle el terror a su nombre y salir relativamente ilesos de su ira…

-Esa es una buena historia- admitió Ginny con una risita, Harry sonrió serenamente, acostumbrado a las excentricidades de su amiga, pronto desviaron la plática del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado a las posibilidades de Gryffindor el próximo año de retener el Campeonato de Quidditch cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió con un Cedric y un Aaron muy agitados.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Samantha a su novio quién miró a Cedric con temor este sólo resopló molesto.

-Digamos que es una suerte que nadie sepa que Cedric lleva un psicópata dentro…

-¡Montague se lo busco!

-¡Ya lo sé! pero ¿Cómo demonios crees que Pomfrey pondrá su cara en su lugar si no sabemos quién de los dos tuvo la culpa?- dijo Aaron, Samantha y Harry se miraron entre ellos con algo de exasperación, Ginny se rió de manera disimulada mientras Cedric y Aaron reñian entre ellos, Harry suspiró acomodándose en la cama para poder platicar bien, Samantha le indico con la cabeza a Ginny que era hora de irse.

-Harry, es momento de decirte que nuestro buen Cedric Diggory no es un santo…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sirius equipaba la maleta de Newt con otra habitación, una para bebé, Sirius observaba enternecido los regalos que Remus y compañía habían enviado desde Kukës, Albania, poco antes de entrar a Kosovo por Peter.

-¡Buenas tardes!- gritó Newt desde arriba cerrando la maleta de golpe, Sirius se asustó mucho: Newt no era una persona tan ruidosa a menos que ocultará algo o en este caso a él.

-Buenas tardes- saludó una voz desconocida para él- sé que estuvo en la boda de mi hijo en Agosto del año pasado… es sólo que prepararé una fiesta espectacular para anunciar la llegada del primogénito de mi hijo este verano y deseaba invitarlo personalmente…

-Boda en agosto- dijo Newt ruidoso logrando llamar la atención de Sirius quién subió las escaleras de la maleta y se quedó lo más cerca posible de la tapa para escuchar. hasta donde sabía Sirius la única boda a la que Newt había asistido en Agosto era la de su ahijado- ¡Ya recuerdo! ¡Señor Diggory! ¡Qué mala memoria tengo…!

-No se preocupe señor Scamander- dijo Amos sonriente, Newt notaba los efectos de la poción que le daba Dobby, por cómo le temblaba las manos, y sus ojos ya presentaban tics continuos en forma de espasmos parecidos a parpadeos muy rápidos: su plan estaba funcionando.

-¿Su hijo ya va a ser padre?

-Si todo sale bien, con la gracia de Merlín, tendré a mi nieto en mis brazos en Agosto, mediados de Agosto a más tardar- informo Amos alegremente- de hecho, en unos días iré por mi yerno a la escuela…

-¿Cómo?

-Acá en confianza, Cedric estará demasiado estresado por la prueba final del Torneo de los Tres Magos, iré por Harry una semana antes para que pueda establecer sus estrategias del juego… espero verlos el 3 de Agosto en mi cena, con permiso…

Sirius se quedó en silencio por completo, un zumbido muy desagradable empezaba a formarse en su cabeza, eso echaba a perder sus planes por un margen muy estrecho, se oyó el ruido de una Aparición y Sirius salió de la maleta.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Sirius con temor a Newt quien sujetándose la barbilla con ansiedad, suspiró abatido y miró a Sirius con pena.

-Adelantar los planes- dijo Newt- le informaré a Dobby que duplique la cantidad de poción a Amos y es hora de decirle a Cedric la verdad, después de todo, Cedric es quién dará la estocada final a la cordura de Amos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llegamos a poco a poco al momento terrible donde un Hijo se enfrentará a un padre para salvar a su familia... ¿Cedric saldrá ileso de la pelea?
> 
> Saludos cordiales


	54. Padre vs Hijo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por qué todo puede salir mal?

**Padre vs Hijo**

Harry sabía que algo estaba muy mal cuando Patti llegó de la nada para llevarse a Cedric para encontrarse con Sirius en casa de los Scamander, Harry no estaba solo esa noche: Aaron y Hermione estaban con ellos para platicar y después de la salida apresurada de Cedric ambos se quedaron otro rato.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- preguntó Harry a sus amigos quienes se encogieron de hombros, Aaron miró la chimenea, por donde había salido Cedric unos momentos antes, con cautela, Hermione miró a Aaron analíticamente pero este ni se inmutó.

-¿Hay algo que no sabemos?- preguntó Hermione suavemente a Aaron quien retiró la mirada de la chimenea con lentitud, casi como si le doliera separar su vista de ese lugar, suspiró un poco cansado.

-Creemos que el plan para detener a Amos es volverlo loco- admitió Aaron ante la expresión estupefacta de sus interlocutores- De esa manera no hay forma alguna de culparnos por cualquier cosa y Cedric podría convertirse en el nuevo Señor de la Casa Diggory, tu tutor y arreglar todo sin tener que matar a Amos…

-Ok… eso es muy fuerte- admitió Hermione temblorosa- suponía que algo planeaban pero nunca pensé que sería eso..

-Samantha habló con su padre, no explicó muchos detalles pero a grandes rasgos pudimos averiguar que si Amos descubriera lo que pasa, mientras nadie de nosotros sepa exactamente cómo se realizó este plan, nadie puede ser culpado- dijo Aaron- creemos que por eso Newt y Sirius no explicaron nada del plan…

-Entonces… ¿Algo salió mal?- preguntó Harry con temor a Aaron, éste negó con la cabeza

-Espero que no- admitió Aaron- porque si no, los únicos aliados que tenemos en el mundo exterior tendrán que correr, estaríamos solos…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-¿Cómo que llevarse a Harry?-preguntó Cedric incrédulo, Sirius estaba explicándole todo al esposo de su ahijado y no puedo evitar sentir una profunda empatía con Cedric- La escuela ya casi acaba… ¡no puede hacerme eso!

-Lo hará- dijo Newt enojado.- hará lo que le dé la gana si no actuamos pronto…

-¿Necesitó sacar a Harry de la escuela?- preguntó Cedric serio- porque puedo traerlo ahora mismo… huiremos si es necesario…

-Creo que podemos posponer esa parte de la huida si tú estás dispuesto a hacer lo que te pida- dijo Newt, miró a Sirius brevemente quien se sentó junto a Cedric y apretó uno de sus hombros, para darle comodidad y una mano amiga donde apoyarse.

-¿Qué necesitan que haga?- preguntó Cedric preparándose para todo.

-Darle una puntilla a Amos- dijo Newt- la poción que le estamos dando es para volverlo loco o mentalmente inestable, le damos suficiente para que en vacaciones de verano tú y Harry estuvieran libres de él, si todo iba de acuerdo al plan Harry y tú recibirán a su bebé en paz, pero Amos ha actuado y necesitamos contraatacar…

-¿A qué se refieren con una puntilla?

-A que lo tienes que enfrentar y fuerte: Cedric, irás contra tu padre.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-¿Estás seguro de hacerlo solo?- preguntó Aaron a Cedric por octava vez esa mañana, Hermione y Harry observaban toda la escena desde la cama donde Harry estaba acostado, esa mañana amaneció con un poco de dolor en la espalda baja y Carl lo visitó temprano, al revisarlo le comento que empezó a tener contracciones de entrenamiento: no eran las verdaderas contracciones pero si unas que servían para preparar el cuerpo de Harry para el nacimiento- Creo que puedo ir contigo...

-Necesito hacerlo hoy o no tendremos otra oportunidad, tu compañía sólo podría empeorar las cosas, aún si me sintiera más seguro contigo a mi lado- dijo Cedric serio- el tiempo se nos está acabando, Harry no puede estar en un limbo de incertidumbre si eso es lo que le hace daño.

-Puedo resistir- musitó Harry acomodándose lentamente en la cama, Hermione acomodo diligentemente las almohadas que tenía en la espalda- además, necesito ir a clases.

-De eso ni te apures- dijo Hermione- Anthony y yo ya te tenemos cubierto en varias de ellas, Cedric sólo tiene que decir que estás resfriado y ya…

-Pero..

-Nada- dijo Cedric acercándose a la cama, estaba vestido con unos jeans oscuros de mezclilla, camisa blanca y un saco negro, se veían imponente y muy guapo- Tú te quedas aquí y descansa, vendré en unas horas y cuando eso pase estaremos libres de las maquinaciones de mi padre,.

-Cuídate mucho- dijo Harry temeroso, Cedric le dio un beso largo y profundo antes de despedirse- 

-¿Ambos pueden quedarse con él?- preguntó Cedric a sus amigos que asintieron sin vacilar, Cedric se fue la por Red Flu a su casa, el viaje tardó menos de lo esperado, Amos estaba en la sala comiendo un pastel, Cedric sabía de antemano que la cordura de su padre estaba sujetada por un hilo pero ver la casa en ese estado deplorable le hacía doler el corazón, tomó un largo suspiro para acercarse a su padre.

-Padre- saludo Cedric, Amos escupió el pastel por el susto pero rápidamente (o eso creyó él) se recompuso y se acercó a Cedric quién lo rechazó- ¿Qué es esa tontería de llevarte a Harry? 

-No es una tontería- dijo Amos sonriendo- no necesitas distracciones para ganar el Torneo…

-Harry no es una distracción- dijo Cedric apretando los dientes- es mi esposo, el padre de mi hijo y te agradecería que dejaras de decidir que hacer o no con mi vida…

-¡Soy tu padre! ¡Puede hacer lo mejor para ti!

-¡Eres mi padre pero también un maldito tirano!- grito Cedric- ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos eso?

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Amos aturdido, su hijo jamás actuado de esa manera.

-¡Tú manipulaste todo desde el principio! ¡Tú eras el tutor de Harry! ¡Tu moviste todo para quedarte con el dinero de Harry!

-¡MENTIRAS!

-¡NO SON MENTIRAS!¡YO MISMO VI EL CONTRATO!

-¿Cómo…?

-Eso no importa- murmuró Cedric- lo importante es que te detendrás… mira la casa, está hecha un asco, tú ya no eres capaz de mantener la casa en forma… es momento de que el Ministerio intervenga…

-Cedric… ¡no digas tonterías…!

-No son tonterías, todas tus manipulaciones terminaron- Cedric le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a la chimenea donde entró, Amos estaba desesperado,: Cedric había descubierto todo, si se iba en este momento al Ministerio por la forma en que estaba la casa podría ser declara incompetente. 

Cedric buscaba los polvos Flú para irse el lugar: ese día solamente iba a sacudir un poco a su padre, dejarle pensar en lo que había hecho para poder después rematarlo cuando informará al ministerio de su condición…

Un golpe seco se oyó en la sala, Cedric cayó al piso inconsciente, un poco de sangre salía de su cabeza y Amos Diggory sostenía una lámpara con sus manos, misma que de la base caía un poco de sangre de su primogénito.

-Lo siento hijo, todo esto es por tu bien- dijo Amos sacando la varita a Cedric, tomó su varita y desapareció la lámpara, lleva el cuerpo inconsciente de Cedric a su habitación donde lo amordazo bien y reviso que sólo estuviera desmayado, encerró a su hijo en la habitación mientras se dirigía a tomar una ducha… todo esto alteró sus planes, traería hoy mismo a Harry a casa y lo mantendría junto a Cedric… si alguno de los dos negaba se llevaría la niño a Flandes y no volverían a verlo hasta que él decidiera.

“Harry ya debe saber todo” pensó Amos entrando al baño “Ya no necesito fingir más…”

Todo lo que pudo salir mal, acaba de salir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo fue muy fuerte de escribir, creo que la confrontación fue más intensa de lo que creí... ahora la familia completa está en peligro...  
> ¿Dónde carajos esta Remus con Peter?
> 
> Saludos cordiales


	55. Una Pesadilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La gente es malvada... aún más cuando lo esconden

**Una pesadilla**

Harry, Hermione y Aaron jugaban una partida de Snap explosivo cuando la chimenea se activó, Aaron miró la chimenea con una sonrisa pero la borró rápidamente al ver salir de ella a Amos y no a Cedric.

-Harry, vayámonos- dijo Amos fríamente mirando al joven de ojos verdes, Harry se congeló en su lugar,l Hermione miró a Aaron quién se colocó entre él y Amos.

-¿A dónde van?- preguntó Aaron- Cedric me dijo que iba a verte…

-Ahora está en casa esperándonos- dijo Amos, rodeo a Aaron quien lo siguió, tomó del brazo a Harry y lo levantó de un tirón de la cama.

-¡Me lastima!- gritó Harry tratando de zafarse del agarre de Amos, Hermione se colocó a su lado intentando pelear con Amos, Aaron se interpuso a la entrada de la chimenea.

-¡No va a ningún lado!- dijo Aaron preocupado- ¡Hermione ve por Mcgonagall!

-Pero Harry…

-¡Ve!- gritó Aaron sin moverse de la chimenea, Harry aun trataba de zafarse de Amos, este no se movió en lo más mínimo, miró con ira a Aaron pero no soltó a Harry.

-Me llevaré a Harry y punto, Cedric nos espera en casa…

-¡A otro perro con ese hueso!- dijo Aaron- Cedric no te quiere cerca de Harry…

-¡Ah! Ya veo… ¿Cedric les contó todo?...

-¿Dónde está Cedric?- preguntó Aaron preocupado, Harry dejó de pelear con Amos mientras notaba la tensión de Aaron- ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Cedric nos espera en casa y dado que Harry está embarazado se irá de Hogwarts…

-Esperaré la petición en persona de Cedric- dijo Aaron sin vacilar, Amos suspiró molesto antes de acercarse a Aaron, para esto soltó brevemente a Harry quién se replegó a la cama de inmediato: toda esa tensión le hacía mal… empezó a sentir dolor.

Amos sujeto del cuello a Aaron y acercándolo a su rostro le gruño.

-Ni tú ni nadie ni siquiera Cedric impedirá que haga lo que quiero- Amos le apretó el cuello tomando por sorpresa a Aaron quién quedó reducido rápidamente: el susto y el estrés no le habían ayudado, intentó alcanzar su varita para defenderse, él era bueno en magia no verbal, pero Amos lo notó y estampó su cabeza varias veces contra el marco de la chimenea, Aaron al quinto golpe quedó inconsciente, mucha sangre manchaba la pared, Harry abrazó su vientre con temor mirando a Amos como nunca lo había visto.

-Bien, es hora de irnos… no me hagas repetir esto de nuevo ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó Amos a Harry como si lo que hubiera hecho no tuviera significado alguno, Harry asintió con miedo y siguió a Amos evitando que el hombre se acercará a su vientre… Aaron era el mejor amigo de Cedric de toda la vida, lo conoció desde que era un niño y el joven, ruidoso y arrebatado, que todo el año lo había apoyado estaba reducido a ser un bulto en el suelo con la cabeza llena de sangre y lo peor de todo, pensaba Harry, era que ni siquiera sabía exactamente dónde estaba Cedric… ¿algo podría ser peor?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dumbledore miraba a Aaron descansar en la enfermería después de varias horas de ser atendido por Madame Pomfrey, Hermione estaba llorando aún en brazos de Samantha quien lucía tan triste que nadie se atrevía siquiera a preguntarle nada.

-Poppy ¿cómo está el joven Madge?

-Estable, pero no fuera de peligro, sufrió una fuerte conmoción cerebral y una fractura severa en el cráneo, sin embargo sin esa fractura la sangre se hubiera acumulado y estaríamos contando otra historia… ¿Su abuelo ya sabe?

-Madame Sprout ya le ha informado- dijo Dumbledore suavemente- el Señor Madge me ha informado que vendrá directamente a verlo en cuanto consiga un traslador continental… está en Estados Unidos

-Planeaba enviar al joven Madge a San Mungo mañana en la mañana- dijo Madame Pomfrey viendo a Aaron respirar tranquilo pero con ligeros espasmos, las heridas pueden no ser producidas por magia pero eran lo suficientemente graves para poder necesitar una revisión externa- Comenté eso al Señor Madge

-Muy bien- dijo Dumbledore, miró a Hermione y Samantha con tristeza: en cuando Minerva había llegado con Hermione y Samantha ( a quién se encontraron de paso) encontraron la horrorosa escena de Aaron en el piso con la cabeza llena de sangre y Harry no aparecía en ningún lado.

Las chicas, obviamente asustadas, terminaron por contar todo al director, quién aún entendiendo por qué actuaron de manera tan discreta, no pudo evitar molestarse con los jóvenes que trataron de proteger a Harry y Cedric… pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, Cedric no sólo era un alumno suyo (Amos podría ser su padre pero estaba casi seguro que el joven estaba secuestrado) sino que también era el Campeón de la Escuela y con dos de las tres pruebas del Torneo a Cedric no le quedaba otra opción más que volver a la escuela…

Albus tembló al recordar cómo informo de todo a Newt y por consiguiente a Sirius, quien tuvo que ser contenido porque se dirigía a la casa Diggory para asesinar a Amos y rescatar a su ahijado y tristemente, reconoció el director, hubiera sido lo mejor porque en cuanto él y Snape (obviamente a regañadientes) fueron a buscar a Harry y Cedric se encontraron al Elfo Dobby amarrado en el piso por cuerdas mágicas, al ser desatado el Elfo estaba histérico: contó que en cuanto llegó del Callejón Diagon con las compras de la cena de esa noche escuchó ruido en la habitación del amo Amos, entró en ella pensando que estaba en problemas y vio a Cedric atado en la cama, amordazado con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Dobby empezaba a desatar a Cedric cuando la chimenea se activó, Dobby corrió a revisar y miró a Amos jalonear a Harry para ir a su habitación, Dobby no entendía lo que sucedía pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa Amos lo amarro con un hechizo evitando cualquier cosa, sentó a Harry en el inicio de las escaleras y amarró sus manos a la barandilla de las escaleras para subir por Cedric, Dobby intentaba soltarse pero comprobó que su magia era ineficaz, Amos bajo rápidamente trayendo consigo a Cedric quien lucía aturdido pero en cuanto vio a Harry se acercó a él pero fue detenido por Amos.

_ Flashback _

_ -Nos iremos de aquí… deje un poco aturdido a Aaron…- balbuceaba Amos sin mirar a su hijo y a su yerno, Cedric estaba asustado _

_ -¡Casi lo mata!- sollozó Harry, Cedric miró preocupado a su esposo pero Amos hablaba para sí mismo. _

_ -... en cuanto Jethro se entere vendrá por mi cabeza por eso vamos a escondernos… _

_ -No vamos para ningún lado- dijo Cedric nervioso, intentaba desatar a Harry discretamente- mira, Harry y yo volveremos a Hogwarts… le diré a Aaron que mienta sobre cómo pasó las cosas… Harry no vio nada ¿verdad Harry? _

_ -No sé de qué me hablan- dijo Harry nervioso, el dolor en su vientre no bajaba. _

_ -No, nada de eso, Cedric volverá a Hogwarts y tú te quedas conmigo… necesitamos hablar, es momento de hacerlo sin caretas y sin farsas… Cedric ¿Quieren cuidar de su hijo o que se vaya lejos? _

_ -No papá… _

_ -Vamos a escondernos, hablemos y después vuelves a Hogwarts… _

_ Fin del Flashback _

Albus miraba el paisaje de la escuela con tristeza, pensó en cómo había fracasado en proteger a Harry desde hacía tantos años y ahora con el hijo de Harry en camino… Sirius tenía razón, todo eso era su culpa… por ahora ocultaría la noticia del embarazo de Harry para darle oportunidad de volver a Hpgwarts cuando toda esa locura acabará, se puso en contacto con Remus para apresurar la captura de Peter: era la única esperanza de los jóvenes, era un horrible año en definitiva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Qué dificil capítulo! pero este es el preludio a cosas buenas... más o menos... el momento más oscuro del día es antes del amanecer pero también existe el anochecer.
> 
> Remus ¿Dónde estás?
> 
> Saludos cordiales


	56. Flandes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amos Diggory expone sus puntos

**Flandes**

Amos, Cedric y Harry estaban en una casa en Cokeworth, era un vecindario muggle muy colorido y vistoso, los tres se acercaron a la casa con calma, disimulando, Cedric tenía una gorra en la cabeza y Harry avanzaba a su lado sin vacilar, Amos los hizo entrar a la casa con rapidez, obligó a Harry a abrir la misma mientras contenía a Cedric cuando entraron, Harry cerró la puerta con llave por órdenes de su suegro este echó las cortinas en la ventana antes de obligarlos a subir a una habitación, Harry miró la cama con agradecimiento y se recostó con la ayuda de Cedric. 

-Padre… si quieres dinero ¡puedes tenerlo todo!- suplicó Cedric colocándose entre Harry y su padre, le daba la espalda a Harry pero trataba de cubrirlo con su cuerpo- es más… ¡Nos iremos a Beauxbatons el próximo año!...

-Creo, hijo mío, que esa solución ha pasado de moda- dijo Amos con una sonrisa serena a su hijo y a Harry, este se escondía detrás de la espalda de Cedric- iré por algo de beber y comer… creo que soy un buen cocinero…

Amos salió de la habitación y ambos escucharon como los encerró en la misma, Cedric revisó visualmente la habitación: tenía una cama matrimonial, un baño y una ventana con una malla metálica que les impedía escapar

-Harry, no te preocupes, saldremos de esta… ¿Traes tu varita?

-No, la dejé en la mesa de noche… Aaron se veía muy mal Cedric… ¿Qué te ocurrió? Aaron estaba seguro que fuiste atacado…

-Hice todo lo que Newt y Sirius me pidieron, me disponía a volver a la habitación cuando todo se hizo negro, desperté en la habitación de mi padre y estaba amarrado… luche contra las ataduras cuando llegó Dobby e hice tanto ruido como me fue posible,. Dobby vino en mi rescate cuando Amos llegó…

-¡Sangras!- exclamó Harry asustado, Cedric tocó su cabeza con delicadeza para comprobar que en efecto tenía una gran mancha de sangre saliendo de su cabeza, con esfuerzo pudo recordar cuando todo para él se hizo negro y maldijo en voz baja.

-Me atacó por la espalda- dijo Cedric- debió de golpearme con algo, si me hubiera hechizado estaría en problemas…

-¿Cómo salió todo mal?- preguntó Harry asustado, Cedric lo abrazó apretando sus ojos por el dolor, tenía nauseas pero decidió calmarse por el bien de Harry.

-No lo sé, pero encontraremos una manera de salir de esta…

-¿Crees que vaya en serio con lo de quitarnos a nuestro bebé?...

-Sí, de eso no tengo ninguna duda…- dijo Cedric muy triste mientras Harry se ponía a llorar, estaban en graves problemas.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sirius miraba con impotencia el paisaje exterior de su habitación, estaba en cama amarrado por órdenes de Newt porque ya había intentado escapar tres veces y no necesitaban que Sirius terminará en Azkaban por un homicidio que si va a cometer.

-Buenas tardes- entró Patti con un enorme plató de galletas, Sirius la miró y desvió la mirada de nuevo a la ventana, estaba muy triste- la Abuela Queenie me envió estas galletas, son blandas y si te las doy en la boca no te ahogaras…

-Puedo comer por mi cuenta- dijo Sirius tranquilo, buscando soltarse, Patti chasqueo la lengua.

-No porque escaparías y Tío Newt me dijo que no podemos permitir que te atrapen…

-¡Harry está en manos de ese loco!

-¡Y tú eres su última esperanza! ¡Si vas de nuevo a Azkaban está vez nada asegura que este a salvo!- dijo Patti con premura, se sentó al lado de Sirius y empezó a darle las galletas, el animago las comió sin ninguna queja.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Flandes es una preciosa ciudad mágica ubicada en los Países Bajos, donde existe toda una comunidad dedicada a la crianza de bebés mágicos, es seguro, de prestigio y sólo tienen una regla impoluta acerca de ese lugar: ningún padre puede volver por sus hijos hasta que tenga edad para asistir a sus respectivas escuelas de magia…

Cedric y Harry palidecieron conforme escuchaban a Amos, ambos comían (a fuerzas) los alimentos que les había ofrecido el hombre, Amos hablaba soñador del lugar, como pensando en un buen centro de vacaciones.

-Innumerables familias de sangre pura han enviado ahí a sus hijos- explicó Amos- tengo entendido que los Black continuamente usaban sus servicios… he escuchado rumores de que Sirius Black fue criado en ese lugar sus primeros meses de vida pero el jefe de su Casa, Arcturus Black lo puso bajo resguardo del entonces heredero de la Casa, Alphard Black…

-Padre, no necesitamos Flandes- dijo Cedric nervioso, inconscientemente se acercaba a Harry, protegiéndolo de Amos, Harry temblaba de miedo- nosotros podremos hacernos cargo de todo… es más, el próximo año en otra escuela podemos estar ocupados y…

-Cedric, eso no va a pasar, ningún Diggory ha terminado sus estudios fuera de Hogwarts, Harry por el contrario podrá retomar sus estudios en casa cuando lo crea conveniente…- Dijo Amos con una sonrisa que rozaba entre lo amable y lo enfermizo- Tú y Harry han tenido demasiada libertad y es hora de que entiendan que este matrimonio no todo es rosa… ambos tienen obligaciones con la Casa Diggory y es hora de cumplirlas

-Padre, déjanos volver a Hogwarts,,, -suplicó Cedric- si temes lo que sucederá con el Señor Jethro puedo convencer a Aaron de no acusar, Harry es el único testigo y no dirá nada…

-Jethro aún buscaría matarme y estoy seguro que tú lo ayudarías si con eso aseguras tener lo que crees que es correcto para ti…

-¡SÓLO QUIERO ESTAR CON MI ESPOSO Y MI HIJO!- grito Cedric ya desesperado- ¡NO QUIERO MÁS QUE ESO!....

-Haremos lo que sea- suplicó Harry entre lágrimas- por favor no nos separé…

Amos miró a los dos jóvenes frente a él y su corazón se encogió un poco, tal vez estaba siendo muy duros con ellos, después de todo sólo eran jóvenes que no entendían todo lo malo que podía suceder sin el apoyo familiar adecuado, Cedric creció en una burbuja llena de amor y lo que necesitaba mientras Harry careció de todo lo que Cedric tuvo… tal vez esta situación sólo era producto de la casualidad.

-Muy bien… estoy pensando en algo, pero ambos deben de poner de su parte…

-Lo que digas…- Dijo Cedric rápidamente, no podía desaprovechar cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para mantener a Harry y su bebé a salvo.

-Primero, Harry se queda conmigo para que te concentres en el Torneo, debes de ganar y traer más gloria a la Casa Diggory- dijo Amos puntual, Cedric y Harry no se negaron- segundo, el bebé nacerá en Londres, en el Hospital Merlin, uno muy exclusivo y me darán su custodia… un momento, déjenme terminar, tendré su custodia pero los dejaré ir a su nueva escuela como Familia…

-¿Podremos ir a Beauxbatons?- preguntó Cedric un poco más relajado.

-No, esa escuela da mucha libertad y necesito tenerlos más vigilados, hasta que puedan llevar su familia con la seriedad que se requiere…- dijo Amos en voz baja- irán a la escuela seleccionada el próximo año, aún no me decido por completo… entonces ¿Qué les parece?

-Lo haré- dijo Cedric rápidamente- lo haré, ganaré el Torneo y daré el honor a mi Casa… ¿Puedo volver con Harry en cuanto acabe el Torneo?

-Está bien.- cedió Amos después de un breve minuto de silencio- mantén a tus amigos alejados, empieza a cortar lazos en Hogwarts, nos iremos fuera del país si es necesario…

-Si padre- dijo Cedric alicaído, bajo la mirada al piso mientras Amos salía de la habitación, Harry le tomó la mano.

-Debes de hallar la manera de avisarle a Sirius- dijo Harry con prisa, vigilando en todo momento- usa a Ron y Hermione para obtener su ayuda…

-Me mantendrá vigilado- dijo Cedric ansioso- encontrará una manera de obligarme a alejarme de ellos… debo de ser cuidadoso…

-Y rápido- precisó Harry- resistiré todo lo que pueda pero mi hijo no nacerá en manos de Amos…

-No, eso no pasará-juró Cedric besando sus nudillos,. justo en ese momento Amos volvió con una bandeja de agua y trapos, se acercó al matrimonio.

-Ayúdame a limpiar la herida Harry, no podemos mandar a Cedric de regreso con una infección por una mala curación- dijo Amos como si nada malo hubiera pasado, Harry obedeció en silencio y tan rápido como su barriga lo permitía, Harry había crecido en un ambiente abusivo toda su vida, él no era una víctima era un sobreviviente y Amos iba a aprender como Harry lo logró durante tanto tiempo… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amos es un villano que cree que todo lo que hace es por el bien de todos los demás, son el tipo de personas más peligrosas de todo el mundo, porque rara vez muestran sus verdaderos colores.
> 
> Saludos cordiales


	57. Un campeón cambiado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amor y temor ¿son sentimientos separados o están juntos? Entrelazados entre ellos que a veces no sabemos cual es cual...

**Un campeón cambiado**

-No puedes matarlo Aaron- dijo Hermione a su amigo mientras desayunaban de mal humor en la mesa de Gryffindor una semana después de todo el desastre que había pasado- si Cedric se muere ¿Cómo sabremos llegar a Harry?

Cedric regreso con una actitud fría y hostil, inclusive había peleado con Aaron negando que su padre lo había atacado de alguna manera o que Harry estaba en problemas, Cedric fue tan hosco que decidió que no podían ir más a sus habitaciones, Samantha había intentado razonar con él y habían terminado en un duelo que fue detenido por Moody cuando una alumna de quinto de Ravenclaw había sido herida, ambos estaban castigados.

Hermione y Ron estaban furiosos, Cedric los esquivaba todo el tiempo, en gen eral al Campeón de la escuela sólo se le veía para las clases pero el joven de Hufflepuff ya no se acercaba a nadie y sólo asistía a las clases por compromiso, de todas maneras ya había sido eximido de los exámenes finales, si Aaron no estuviera tan indignado por como Cedric pasó por alto el hecho de que Amos casi lo mata notaría las ojeras en la cara de Cedric y como poco a poco lucía más cansado: el brillante y guapo alumno de Hufflepuff se estaba apagando.

-Encontraré la respuesta a ese dilema antes de lo que crees Hermione y entonces me encargaré de mi amigo…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cedric regresó a su habitación para evitar el resto de las clases esa tarde, estaba muy deprimido, en esos momentos tendría sólo que preocuparse de cómo organizar el parto de Harry, tal vez en ganar el Torneo pero sobre todo en conocer a su primer hijo y lo que ahora significaba para su vida el empezar con su propia familia.

Cedric miró enojado la chimenea, la había tenido que cerrar cuando regresó a la escuela y el Director, sin comprender las razones de Cedric para no dar la ubicación exacta de Harry, este decidió cerrar su acceso a la Red Flu, Cedric casi lo golpea pero decidió seguir con la farsa, porque Amos no le permitiría que eso acabara mal de alguna manera.

El que no tuviera acceso a la Red Flu representó un problema más para Cedric, él joven contaba con poder decirle todo a Sirius y compañía, Cedric no dudaba que con las vagas referencias que él había obtenido del lugar donde Amos los había tenido cautivos unos días, podrían localizar a Harry y ponerlo a salvo, pero ahora no tenía ni forma de salir del castillo porque la Capa y el Mapa estaban con Ron y Hermione, con quienes no podría hablar sin levantar sospechas a su padre.

Cedric aventó una almohada con frustración hacia una pared, su padre le había advertido que tenía un informante dentro de la escuela, uno que le advertirá de si desobedece sus reglas, al principio creyó que se trataba todo de bravuconadas de su padre pero cuando este describió con lujo de detalles el cómo solía sentarse en clases junto Aaron y Samantha en Encantamientos cedió, en verdad alguien le hacía ese favor.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- se preguntaba Cedric desesperado, ahora no contaba con Dobby porque este de seguro no sabría qué pensar de él, Cedric decidió pedir la cena temprano y mejor dormir, era lo que hacía últimamente, tal vez en otro momento dejaría de comer también pero si él se enfermaba por estar débil ¿qué sería de Harry y su bebé? 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-¿Cedric no ha intentado llamarte Dobby?- preguntó Sirius al Elfo quien negó tristemente con la cabeza.

-Ni el joven Cedric ni el amo Harry Potter me han llamado en absoluto- dijo el Elfo, Sirius agradeció antes de que Dobby se retirará a limpiar los establos de los hipogrifos, Sirius estaba encerrado dentro de la casa sin varita y con la Red Flu cerrada cuando no había nadie con él, el animago entendió de corazón porque lo detenían pero eso no impedía que fuera molesto y aún más con la situación.

Sirius pensó un poco más calmado que era imposible determinar que Amos se fuera a poner así después de subir la dosis de la poción, en realidad no tenía ni idea de que podría llegar a esos extremos sin embargo Amos actuó exactamente como un hombre desesperado y el hecho de que Cedric se hubiera aislado sin pedir ayuda abierta de sus amigos indicaba que Amos lo tenía bien sujeto de algo que no podía Cedric poner en juego, y Sirius sabía perfectamente que era: Harry y su hijo.

-Vamos Cedric, piensa- musitaba Sirius frustrado- piensa, avisa lo que sea… pero danos una pista de como llegar a Harry y liberarte a ti de esto…

La chimenea se encendió de repente haciendo que Sirius tomará la forma de Canuto con celeridad, por ella salió un Hombre de cabello negro con un bigote recortado, usaba tenis y una chamarra con cierre enfrente que le daba un aire indudablemente muggle pero usaba una playera con el logo de Wampus desgastado en la parte de enfrente, era Abraham Kowalski., uno de los acompañantes de Remus en la cacería de Peter.

-¡Tío Newt!- gritaba el joven sin percatarse de la presencia de Sirius- ¡Tío Newt! ¡lo tenemos! ¡Lo tenemos!...

Abraham volteo y vio a Canuto, corrió a su lado y lo aplastó con fuerza en un abrazo eufórico, Canuto empezó a gemir de dolor pero el hombre no lo soltó hasta pasado un rato, sonreía felizmente mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca.

-¡Lo tenemos! ¡Remus logró capturar a Peter Pettigrew!- grito Abraham mientras el perro negro volvía a la normalidad y gritaba de felicidad devolviendo al otro mago el abrazo rompehuesos que había recibido. 

Sirius Black acaba de recibir una respuesta a todos sus problemas: su libertad y restauración como tutor de Harry estaba más cerca que nunca.

"Resiste un poco más hijo" pensaba Sirius feliz "Resiste un poco más..."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry veía la televisión pública desde su habitación, la casa donde se encontraba no era mágica, sólo era una casa común muggle, Amos tenía un poco de problemas para usar la casa por ese motivo y Harry, para no morir de hambre, se vio obligado a por lo menos hacer de comer y lavar los trastes de la comida.

-Tranquilo mi amor- dijo Harry pasando una mano cálida por su vientre, su bebé se movía inquieto, desde que se habían ido de Hogwarts el bebé no estaba tan tranquilo, era como si supiera que no estaban del todo seguros- Papá está haciendo de todo para poder volver a estar juntos… nada malo te pasará, ni nos van a separar, antes moriría y tu papá también…

Harry siguió mirando el noticiero, se preguntó si tal vez pudiera obtener algunas pista del mundo Mágico en ellas pero sabía que era una posibilidad muy remota sin embargo…

_ Solicitamos su atención por favor para poder localizar el joven Harry James Potter, desapareció el 10 de Junio de una excursión escolar en Escocia, cuenta con 14 años cumplidos y una cicatriz llamativa en la frente, tememos por su seguridad porque tiene una enfermedad bajo estricto control médico. Agradeceremos cualquier informe al número xxx-xxx-xxx-x con la Señorita Patti Kowalski…. _

Harry supo que esa era la mejor manera de localizarlo, Amos ni siquiera miraba la televisión porque le parecía muy aburrida y se encerraba en su habitación por largas horas a leer cuál era la mejor escuela para Cedric y él, claro por mejor no se hablaba del plan académico sino la mejor para controlarlos con el bebé…. Si Patti lo buscaba por medios muggle entonces significaba que ellos no tenían ni idea de donde podría estar, sin poder comunicarse con Cedric significaba que Amos había logrado mantenerlo vigilado… Harry tendría entonces que poner de su parte, era momento de dejarse ver por los vecinos, tal vez alguno de ellos lo ayudara... Harry estaría a salvo con Sirius y una vez seguros irían por Cedric... si, era hora de actuar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡SI! ¡Peter fue capturado! Harry piensa en darse a notar para ser auxiliado, Cedric está en desesperación y sus amigos estan dolidos, en especial Aaron... se entiende pero es duro verlos enojados.
> 
> Saludos cordiales.


	58. Mensaje en el libro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric encontró un método, bastante sencillo, de compartir su desesperación...

**Mensaje en el libro**

Cedric despertó muy temprano la mañana del sábado, había tenido otra pesadilla donde lo separaban de su bebé y Harry le echaba la culpa de todo, aunque se dio rápidamente cuenta se que era solo una pesadilla no por eso su corazón dejó de bombear rápidamente, miro la soledad de su habitación y suspiró molesto, extrañaba terriblemente a su esposo y a sus amigos, miró el reloj de la mesa de noche y notó que eran las 6:00 de la mañana, pensó en volver a dormir cuando notó el libro donde estaba colocado el reloj, era un tomo transfiguración avanzada de Said Raschid, un mago africano estudiante de Uagadu, especialista en transformaciones humanas… Aaron era fanático de libros extranjeros por su abuelo…

¡El libro era de Aaron!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Aaron y Samantha se sentaron junto en Transformaciones, Samantha tenía la varita de su novio entre sus senos, para que este no intentará hechizar a Cedric si se dignaba a ir esa mañana, Samantha estaba muy dolida con el Hufflepuff pero tenía que evitar que Aaron fuera a la cárcel cuando él fue el más afectado de todo el incidente.

-Mi abuelo me informó que hasta que no encuentren a Amos no se le puede castigar ni reafirmar mi demanda… porque es el regente de una Casa Familiar y esos temas son muy delicados… si me hubiera matado saldría exactamente lo mismo- decía Aaron muy molesto a su novia intentado meter la mano en su escote por tercera vez, esa ocasión Mcgonagall lo vio y le descontó puntos, Samantha se rió de su enojo pero esto cambió cuando Cedric pasó a su lado dejando un libro sin mirar a verlos, Samantha miró a Aaron quien tomó el libro entre sus manos y del libro cayó una carta que la chica a su lado tomó con rapidez.

-Cedric se ve nervioso- comentó Aaron tomando la nota y asintiendo imperceptiblemente a Cedric quién pareció aliviado de verlo, rápidamente ambos se ignoraron y prosiguieron con la clase de Mcgonagall y en cuanto tuvieron que hacer las tareas asignadas ( y Mcgonagall dejó de prestarle atención) Aaron sacó la nota de Cedric.

_ Querido amigo: _

_ Lamento mucho no poder compartir públicamente mi indignación por lo que Amos te hizo pero es que me tiene con las manos atadas. _

_ Tiene a Harry, Con todo lo que ello significa. No puedo darte tanto detalles porque mi padre me ha asegurado que tiene alguien vigilándome en la escuela, no tengo ni idea de quién es y no puedo moverme ni hacer nada si Harry sigue en la línea de fuego. No voy arriesgar ni a él ni a mi hijo. _

_ Tenemos poco tiempo: acabando el Torneo (¡Que ahora debo de ganar!) Amos vendrá por mi y nos enviará a una nueva escuela, no se cual sea pero estoy seguro que será para aislarnos… quiere enviar a mi hijo a Flandes, es todo lo que puedo decir. _

_ Amos tiene a Harry en una casa muggle, Harry no tiene idea de donde es pero logré leer un letrero que decía “Spinner End´s” necesito la ayuda que sea, el tiempo se acaba. _

_ Cedric. _

_ P..D. Albus me cerró el acceso a la Red Flu por negarme a decir dónde está Harry y lamento haberme batido en duelo con Samantha, sin embargo me estaba pateando el trasero. _

-¡Maldito sea Amos!- murmuró furioso Aaron- Si esto que es verdad no tenemos mucho tiempo, necesitamos sacar a Harry de ese lugar cuanto antes….

-¡tenemos que entregar esta información a Sirius!- murmuró en contestación Samantha- ¡Cuanto antes!

-Sólo  _ Pig _ sabe como llegar y tardaría un poco… no me quiero arriesgar con una lechuza del colegio…

-Tenemos que salir de la escuela… ¡Hermione y Ron! ambos nos pueden ayudar…

La campana que marcaba el final de las clases y los novios salieron apresuradamente del aula para buscar a sus amigos, Aaron y Samantha corrieron directo al Gran Comedor donde Ron y Hermione, en compañía de Anthony y Viktor ya comían el almuerzo, los dos se sentaron de inmediato al lado de sus amigos,

-Recibí esto- dijo Aaron sin saludar a Hermione quien tomó la nota y leyó con rapidez miró a su amigo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Tengo una ligera idea de cómo ayudar- dijo la bruja- romperemos varias reglas y si nos descubren seremos expulsados…

-Podríamos avisar a Dumbledore- dijo suavemente Samantha- después de todo, ni siquiera ha avisado que Harry está embarazado para que no lo expulsen…

-También podíamos arriesgarnos a que informen al Ministerio, hagan alboroto y Amos decida algo terrible- dijo Hermione- la discreción es lo mejor, ir de frente no nos ha ayudado mucho ¿verdad Ron? 

-Tiene razón Hermione y si ya nos hemos arriesgado hasta ahora ¿por qué no hacerlo completamente?- preguntó Ron, los demás asintieron.

-Spinner End´s... - murmuró Samantha- estoy segura de que he escuchado de ese lugar antes…

-Sería muy raro- dijo Aaron- aquí dice que es un lugar muggle…

-Si, lo sé, pero estoy segura de que he escuchado de este lugar antes y no se porque…

-Es porque ahí está la casa de Snape- dijo una voz conocida para ellos- ¿Por qué están interesados en ese lugar tan muggle?

-¡Papá!- dijo Samantha sorprendida la bruja, Anthony Pucey estaba detrás de ellos mirándolos con recelo.

-Olvidaste que vamos hoy a Londres ¿verdad?

-No me puedes culpar: alguien le rompió la cabeza a mi novio, desaparece un amigo y el otro se vuelve loco- dijo Samantha un poco a la defensiva, la nota de Cedric seguía en la mesa y antes de Viktor pudiera quitarla el Señor Pucey la tomó y leyó.

-¿Cuál es exactamente el plan?- preguntó Pucey a los jóvenes que se miraron entre ellos- oigan, si esto le da oportunidad de venganza a Jethro todos ustedes estarán haciéndole un favor a un hombre muy poderoso…

-¿A qué hora va a Londres?- preguntó Hermione seria.

-En una hora, debo de hablar con Snape de algunas cosas de Samantha…

-Necesitamos hablar con la Profesora Mcgonagall y pedir permiso- dijo Hermione mientras se señalaba a ella y a Ron, Aaron hizo el ademán de ir antes de que Anthony Pucey levantara la mano y lo detuviera.

-Tú te debes de quedar- dijo el mayor- tu lesión es reciente, aún no soportarías una aparición sin arriesgarte a quedar escindido…

-Ah- musitó Aaron sonriendo nervioso- mejor me espero…

-No importa que sólo Hermione pueda ir,- dijo Samantha- Papá y yo tenemos un loft en Londres, ahí es donde vamos, tenemos una chimenea que usa la Red Flu, tu vas a entregar esta carta ¿crees poder hacerlo?

-Claro que sí- dijo la bruja decidida- aprovecharé y hablaré con mi prima, si podemos localizar a Harry rápidamente entonces podremos rescatarlo y deberá de huir…

-Bien, en una hora la veremos señorita Granger- dijo Anthony Pucey tomando del brazo a su hija dirigiéndose al despacho de Snape, Aaron pidió prestado un pergamino y tinta a Neville que estaba cerca de ellos, escribió una rápida carta y se la dio a Hermione.

-El señor Pucey le hablará a mi abuelo, por cualquier cosa entrégale esto, por si tienen que verse con Canuto…- dijo Aaron a Hermione quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Deja esto en mis manos- dijo Hermione- descansa…

-Nosotros lo cuidamos- dijo Viktor a la bruja quien se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza antes de ir a hablar con la profesora Mcgonagall, Hermione nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero tanto como tenía ganas de encontrar a Harry y ponerlo a salvo tenía unas irrefrenables ganas de darle a Amos una lección, una buena lección, porque hermione sabía (aunque Jethro, Aaron y los demás lo negarán) que si esa tarde se hubiera quedado con Harry y Aaron nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Hermione corría hacia el despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall cuando se cruzó con Cedric, esta asintió imperceptiblemente a su lado, Cedric respiró un poco más tranquilo cuando entro al Gran Comedor, su grupo de amigos cercanos lo miraron con lástima pero él sonrió suavemente a cambio: un poco de soledad por salvar su familia era un precio pequeño a pagar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Me inspiré! Bueno, antes de seguir, me temo que me ha llegado un comentario un poco preocupante, y no Dora no me agrede, pero quisiera aclarar que en esta historia tiene violencia PSICOLÓGICA desde el principio. Aclaró esto porque me dicen que tengo vacíos, bueno esos vacuos existen por una razón, el comentario original esta en el capítulo 57 de esta historia y me gustaría explayarme más en esa discusión con su ayuda.
> 
> La violencia psicológica, es el tipo de violencia que la sociedad menosprecia o minimiza, ese tipo de violencia abarca desde comparativas, sugerencias de cambios físicos, de personalidad u sumisión a otra persona, las palabras pueden ser directas o "pasivo-agresivas" (un poco de lo que Amos empleo al principio).
> 
> Esta charla nos ayudará a todos, no reconocer o minimizar ese tipo de violencia puede llevarnos a situaciones de verdadero riesgo. ¡Cuidense todos!
> 
> Saludos amorosos y cordiales a todos.


	59. Refugio de Fugitivos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione emprende la misión de informar, con un acompañante algo... hosco.

**Refugio de fugitivos.**

Harry lavaba los trastes de la comida con tranquilidad esa mañana, tomando una nota de su viejo libro de cuando vivía con los Dursley se hizo casi “invisible” para Amos, no hacía ruido más que el del Televisor y el de lavar los trastes, la casa se mantenía relativamente limpia porque Amos hacía algunos trabajos de limpieza pero Harry tenía la certeza de que si su embarazo no estuviera tan avanzado probablemente estaría limpiando la casa de esquina a esquina.

Harry seguía viendo la televisión porque era la única forma de saber si alguien más lo estaba buscando, esa misma mañana descubrió que por lo menos en dos programas se anunciaba su búsqueda, suponía que habían utilizado una especie de servicio anonimo para reportarlo.

-Harry ¿dónde estás?- pregunto Amos de repente, Harry termino rapido de fregar los vasos que había dejado al final para encontrarse con su suegro.

-Lavaba los vasos- dijo el chico mansamente, agachaba la cabeza, mirando los zapatos de Amos, algo que había aprendido con el Tío Vernon era que si no lo miraba a los ojos este rápidamente lo despacha de su vista.

-Bien, ve a tu cuarto, saldré por algo de comer, así que debo dejarte seguro…- Harry subió las escaleras a la habitación donde había estado estos últimos días, extrañaba terriblemente a sus amigos, deseaba poder recibir visitas de Aaron y Samantha, las demandas raras de Ron cuando estaban solos, los regaños de Hermione cuando se atrasaba en sus deberes, las cartas con Sirius, los regalos de los Scamander… lo extrañaba todo.

Harry se recostó en la cama, encendió la televisión para revisar una vez más cómo iba su búsqueda,.. sólo esperaba paciente cualquier otra noticia.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hermione llegó con los Pucey a Londres, ella se quedó en una Cafetería pequeña a esperar a Jethro para poder ir con los Scamander, Samantha y su padre no pudieron acompañarla más allá de dejarla en la cafetería porque la chica de Slytherin no podía saltarse su consulta de seguimiento, su padre fue inflexible con eso.

-¿Hermione Granger?- preguntó Jethro llegando a sentarse junto a ella, la joven bruja se removió en su silla un poco incómoda, el hombre mayor vestía un traje sastre color negro, para ser un mago parecía muy cómodo con la ropa muggle, pero lo que más incomodaba a Hermione era el aura que emanaba el hombre mayor, una que indudablemente indicaba que si te metías en el lado incorrecto con él la pagarías.

-Aaron me dio esto para usted- dijo Hermione pasandole la nota de su nieto al señor, este la leyó rápidamente y la hizo una pequeña bolita de papel.

-Aaron me pide cuidarte y llevarte el refugio de Hipogrifos de los Scamander, ese al que no lo llevé el año pasado…

-¿Aaron sabía del refugio?- preguntó Hermione incapaz de contenerse, Jethro sonrió suavemente.

-¿Saber? lloriqueo durante meses para poder ir pero después de lo que sucedió con Hagrid preferí no hacerlo, no soportaría ver su cara traite recordando a Buckbeak…

-Si, así es él, intentamos que no entre demasiado al Bosque, Harry es especialmente bueno en ello- dijo Hermione cariñosa, Jethro sonrió complacido.

-Muy bien, entonces… en marcha, Aaron dice que es de vital importancia ir para allá…- Jethro se levantó de la mesa seguido por Hermione, la bruja se puso a su lado, sin tocarlo, pero con paso decidido, era el momento de la verdad.

-Por cierto… ¿Qué es eso de que permita explicar todos lo que está sucediendo?- preguntó Jethro a Hermione antes de tomar una calle muy poco concurrida, la bruja iba a explicar todo cuando Jethro la tomó del brazo y rápidamente se aparecieron al lugar, llegaron a la entrada del lugar, era la primera vez que Hermione llegaba en ese lugar.

-Ah… la entrada es enorme…- comentó Hermione, como ella y sus amigos siempre llegaron a la casa que habitaban los Scamander y aunque sabía que deben de ser terrenos muy amplios, nunca pensó que fueran tan grandes: una gran reja de metal cubría la parte externa del terreno, la vista del mismo era demasiado amplia como para verlo bien, unos Kneazles corrían por ahí.

-Tengo entendido que Aaron y ustedes han estado aquí antes…

-Siempre llegamos directo a la casa de los Scamander- dijo Hermione impresionada, Jethro se rió entre dientes.

-Los Scamander son una de las familias más ricas que existen en Inglaterra, gracias en gran parte a las Investigaciones de Newt y sus investigaciones publicadas, Newt ha dividido sus ganancias entre sus hijos, sus santuarios para animales fantásticos y una cadena de Panaderías Muggle llamada “Bienes horneados de calidad Kowalski”...

-¡He comido pan de ese lugar!- dijo Hermione alegre- de niña juro que comí una con forma de Escarbato…

-Es probable que sea así- dijo Jethro avanzando a la reja y a la campana que estaba en la entrada- esa panadería es de su Concuño, Jacob Kowalski, un muggle americano…

Jethro tocó la campana y está brillo intensamente, el mayor tomó la mano de Hermione y ambos fueron se fueron con el Traslador en que se convirtió la campana, Hermione gritó al aterrizar, Jethro sólo parecía muy sacudido con el viento.

-Odio estas cosas- admitió Jethro en lo que Hermione se levantaba del piso, un Hipogrifo que estaba cerca del lugar los miró con intensidad, Jethro entorno los ojos al notar su plumaje gris y los feroces ojos amarillos- conozco a ese Hipogrifo, es Buckbeak…

-No es así.- dijo rápido Hermione- no puede ser…

-Por favor Hermione- dijo el mago burlón- intente comprar ese hipogrifo yo mismo, Aaron me lo pidió como favor antes de que fuera emitida la sentencia de muerte, le rompí la nariz a Malfoy cuando se ufanaba de haber enviado al pobre animal a su muerte…

Sirius salió de la cocina de la casa trayendo consigo unas manzanas, se quedó de piedra al ver a Jethro junto a Hermione, la bruja palideció de repente, Jethro miró fijamente a Sirius.

-¿Ese es Sirius Black?- preguntó Jethro a la bruja quien negó con la cabeza.

-¡No es así!

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó ofuscado Jethro a la nada- ¿Un refugio de hipogrifos o un refugio de fugitivos?...

-Un poco de ambos a veces- dijo Newt con una sonrisa, Hermione los miraba con la boca abierta, Newt saludaba a Jethro mientras Sirius dejaba a Buckbeak volar solo un rato, la bruja se encontraba confundida ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Tranquila- dijo Sirius a la bruja- Peter cayó en las mandíbulas de la amiga de Newt…

-¡Eso es genial!- dijo Hermione feliz-¿Cuando lo entregaran?...

-Eso tomará tiempo- dijo Sirius con serenidad forzada- Tina está usando todos los contactos que conoce para poder acelerar el proceso, pero aún no podré salir de aquí en un rato o de la maleta…

-¿Maleta?

-Ya te explicaré... - dijo Sirius invitando a entrar, Jethro estaba al lado de Newt y saludo a Sirius con cortesía.

-Supongo que si Newt te tiene aquí escondido es porque eres de fiar o algo así…

Hermione respiró un poco, tal vez tendrían una oportunidad para Harry después de todo, jethro se presentó mientras a Hermione le presumían la maleta de Newt, era práctica para escapar sin ser detectados, esperaba ansiosa preguntar como lo había logrado cuando sintió la nota de Cedric, se aguanto su curiosidad y se dispuso a plantarse frente al resto de los adultos empezó a hablar.

-Cedric nos dio una nota, es lo único que pudo avisarnos, Amos lo tiene vigilado…

-Por lo menos pensó un plan- murmuró Sirius leyendo la nota, Spinner End´s, ese lugar le era conocido de alguna manera, Newt tomó la nota de sus manos mientras Sirius pensaba en ese lugar.

-Lily…- murmuró Sirius sonriendo- ¡Es la casa de los padres de Lily! ¡Ahí están Amos y Harry!

-¡Genial!- dijo Jethro con un aplauso- ¿Cuando vamos a matar a Amos?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que no hayan olvidado que Hermione puede conquistar el mundo si quiere y escapar sin que nadie lo sepa también...
> 
> Saludos cordiales


	60. Planes de huida y venganza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo para salvar a Harry.

**Planes de huida y venganza**

Sirius estudiaba un mapa que Patti le pasó en cuando tuvieron cierta noción de dónde podría estar Harry, Hermione estaba un poco escéptica de que ese fuera el lugar ¿Amos se llevaría a un lugar tan visible a Harry?.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro Sirius?-preguntó Newt al animago quien se enfoca en la parte de Lanchester, Newt expresaba las dudas de Hermione en voz alta, Jethro esperaba pacientemente la información, el mago mayor le importaba en realidad un pepino lo que le sucedía a Harry, estaba más pendiente de lo que le haría a Amos una vez que lo atrapará: lo que le hizo a su nieto no se iba a quedar así.

-Cuando éramos jóvenes, una vez en navidad, James invitó a Lily a una cita, así que se ofreció a llevarla a casa, pero no sabía moverse en el mundo Muggle y yo era él único con licencia para Aparecerme, así que tuve que ser la tercera rueda de la cita y llevar a Lily a casa al final de la misma…

-No te imagino estando ahí simplemente esperando- dijo Patti sonriendo, Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-Tenía un poco menos de paciencia de la que ahora tengo gracias a ustedes, pero tenía una pizca de paciencia.

Hermione removía las manos con nervios, todo ahora dependía de lo que decidieron, Sirius ubico a Newt y a Tina donde podría estar Harry, la bruja se mordía los labios con profundos temores… un celular sonó en la habitación, Patti sonrió con disculpas para salir brevemente de la habitación para contestar su llamada.

-Ahora, Hermione, debes de volver a Londres para que te lleven a la escuela- dijo Sirius- nosotros nos organizaremos y rescataremos a Harry, lo mantendremos bajo resguardo…

-Un momento- interrumpió la plática tranquila Jethro con un movimiento brusco- ¿quién va a rescatar al mocoso?

-Nosotros- dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño- ¿quién más?

-No sé… alguien que no sea un fugitivo de la ley… ya sabes, uno que no pueda ser identificado y acusado como secuestrador o algo así…

-Tiene un punto Sirius- dijo lentamente Tina- si en este momento vas y atacas a Amos, porque no lo vas a matar, te acusarán de secuestro, con Peter aquí o no, será otro cargo que el Ministerio te va a meter por la garganta…

-Mira, salvar a tu mocoso es una reacción secundaria de que golpeé a Amos hasta por debajo de la lengua- dijo Jethro- sin embargo, requiere cierto margen de ilegalidad que se estrecha con tu presencia… además, tú cara sigue también en los medios muggles cada cierto tiempo…

-¿Cuál es tu plan?- preguntó Newt con cierta reticencia, Jethro se acercó a la maleta de Newt y la agitó un poco, se escuchó ruidosa pero sospechosamente estaba asentada.

-Creo que tengo una idea- sonrió Jethro con malicia mirando a Hermione y a Sirius, los dos tragaron saliva, especialmente Hermione, esa sonrisa ella la conocía perfectamente: era la misma que Aaron tenía cuando pensaba en los problemas que iba a ocasionar.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry estaba eufórico ¡logró que una vecina lo viera desde la ventana! estaba seguro que la anciana mujer estaba hablando al número de Patti o a la policía… lo que fuera sería bueno ¡Alguien lo había visto!

Harry estaba atrincherado en su habitación, miraba la televisión con una sonrisa, Amos no estaba en casa y Harry logró encontrar un bolígrafo que servía y con un pedazo de papel higiénico escribió el nombre de Patti y el número telefónico que aparecía en la televisión, lo colocó un momento en la ventana y una agradable anciana que paseaba a su Corgi miró al joven y a la nota, después de leerla asintió con la cabeza a Harry y corrió a su casa de donde no salió más… Harry esperaba que hubiera marcado a Patti… sólo quedaba cruzarse de dedos y esperar por lo mejor.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Patti regreso a la habitación mientras Jethro aún sostenía la maleta frente a los demás.

-Una mujer me acaba de llamar de Cockeworth, Lanchester, cerca de la calle Spinner End´s, ¡Harry está en la vieja casa de los Evans!... por lo menos así conoce esa casa…

-El apellido de soltera de Lily era Evans- explicó Sirius- ¡Si está ahí!... ¿Cuál es tu plan?

-Bien, mi interés primordial es patearle el trasero a Amos y romperle el cráneo por la excelente actitud que tomo con mi nieto- dijo Jethro- pero en lo que yo me encargo de Amos, uno de ustedes debe de meter a Harry en la maleta y salir de ahí… yo puedo cuidarme solo, no se preocupen por mi, yo me puedo escapar solo…

-Puedo ir yo- dijo Sirius pero Jethro negó con la cabeza.

-Tu no puedes- dijo el mago- si vas y Amos te ve, te acusa de secuestro, en lo que te liberan de tus cargos iniciales esto podría ser un pie para tu situación, ya te lo habían dicho, que necio eres

-A tí te acusarán de agresión- dijo Newt a Jethro quien negó con la cabeza

-Si, pero no tengo ningún cargo en mi registro en Londres y a diferencia de Sirius, en este momento tengo los suficientes contactos para salirme con la mía… además, con el Torneo de los Tres Magos llegando a su fin, cualquier cosa que Amos haga para intentar poner en ridículo al Ministerio será tapado por todos los medios….

-¿A dónde irá Harry?- preguntó Hermione- yo puedo ir en la maleta y esperar pero después de eso ¿dónde lo escondemos?

-Puedes llevarlo con tus padres muggles…- dijo Sirius lentamente- esconderse una temporada por ahí… 

-Tengo una idea- dijo Hermione de repente- pero necesito a alguien que pueda llevarnos a mi casa, de ahí mis padres pueden ayudarnos…

-¿Qué idea tienes Hermione?

-Mi prima está a unos días de llegar al Puerto de Poole, podremos salir de aquí a algún lugar seguro- dijo Hermione, Newt asintió con la cabeza.

-Te daré un poco de dinero para pagar a tu prima el viaje, deberá de llevarlos a la Isla de Mann… ¿ella sabe que eres bruja?

-Si, se informó a todo la familia- dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien, tú y Harry irán todo el tiempo en la maleta… será seguro y acogedor, en Mann tenemos un pequeño refugio para Escarbatos heridos, es administrado por la nieta de mi vieja asistente Bunty, ella los mantendrá seguros hasta que pueda sacarlos del país de manera segura…

-O yo sea libre y pueda proteger tanto a Harry como a Cedric y el pequeño cachorro que ya estará pronto con nosotros- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa- Hermione… ¿estás segura?

-Si, no pude evitar que se casara y toda esta locura iniciará… ahora haré lo que sea para salvar a Harry… total cuando seas libre ¿podrás pagar mi educación en el extranjero si me expulsan de Hogwarts?

-Aaron dice que eres la mejor alumna que ha tenido tu generación, no te expulsaran- dijo Jethro con una sonrisa amable.

-Y si lo hacen, pagaré la escuela que tu quieras- aseguró Sirius, Hermione sonrió confortada, Newt y Tina prepararon la maleta para alojar a Hermione por el momento: ahora tenían un plan. Y más les valía que funcionará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Volví! es que ayer me dio mucho sueño y luego fue una tarde muy tensa por todo lo que sucedió en Culiacan, mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes. No están solos.
> 
> Saludos cordiales.


	61. Venganza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por lo menos fueron por Harry!

**Venganza**

Aparecerse por segunda vez el mismo día no era divertido, era práctico, pero no era el método ideal de viaje razonó Hermione mientras vomitaba detrás de arbusto discretamente, Jethro no parecía afectado en absoluto, es más, en lo que Hermione vaciaba su estómago él charlaba con la anciana que había reportado a Harry, el mago logró sacarle la información que había obtenido y luego la hizo olvidar todo, para seguridad de todos.

-Es una señora encantadora- dijo Jethro con cierta melancolía- es una lástima que tuviera que modificar su memoria, pero no debe de quedar ningún rastro de nuestra presencia, ni de Harry por la zona…

-¿Cómo es que Patti pudo colocar este aviso de búsqueda sin avisar al Ministerio?- preguntó Hermione al saber como la bruja americana se las había ingeniado para buscar al chico.

-Por que el Ministerio no revisa la televisión- explicó sencillamente Jethro.- ellos solamente saben del mundo muggle cuando se comunican con el primer ministro, es un desastre lo desconectados que están…

-¿Qué le ha dicho de Harry?...

-Amos y Harry han estado en esa casa desde hace unos días, Harry no sale de la casa, ni al patio, Amos sale pero reaparece unas horas después con diferentes cosas. supongo que hace compras en lugares muggles para no llamar la atención…

Jethro tomó a Hermione del brazo y la escondió detrás de una vieja camioneta estacionada, ambos miraron a través de los vidrios sucios encontrándose con la sorpresa de que Amos había regresado justo en ese momento, la cara con expresión afable estaba contraída con un rictus de dolor continuo, se veía desaliñado y muy cansado, pero Hermione notó como empuñaba la varita con firmeza.

-Según Sirius, la poción no ha salido de su cuerpo, es de lenta salida- dijo Jethro con una sonrisa satisfecha- debe de tener muchas pesadillas y después de lo que le voy a hacer… tendrá más…

-¿No va a matarlo? ¿Verdad?- preguntó Hermione un poco temerosa, Jethro se encogió de hombros y se mordió brevemente el labio inferior, Hermione supo en ese momento que si Aaron estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya bajo cualquier método era por que su abuelo pensaba de la misma manera…. la bruja supuso que con la edad el abuelo no había cambiado, simplemente descubrió formas de hacer lo que le diera la gana y enfrentar las consecuencias.

-Bueno... - Jethro sacó su varita, era larga, color negro con un acabado en nácar que Hermione nunca había visto por ese lugar,sin embargo, eso no era importante, lo verdaderamente importante era el hecho de que en cuanto Amos abrió la puerta de la casa, Jethro la tomó del brazo y se aparecieron rápidamente detrás de Amos empujándolo al piso, Hermione sujetaba la maleta de Newt con fuerza y se sujetaba la boca.

-¿Cómo demonios pudiste creer que podrías escapar de mi? ¡MI NIETO ES SAGRADO!...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Pues, si tenías un soplón en Hogwarts o ya se retiró o ahora tiene cosas más importantes que hacer- dijo Ron a Cedric en una charla con los demás campeones del Torneo, estaban en el Carruaje de Fleur (a quién le habían dicho toda la verdad para pedir su ayuda) y disfrutaban de una merienda con pastelitos de crema.

-O no hubo ninguno…- dijo tentativamente Aaron comiendo un pastelito- simplemente tomó algunas cosas que vio u oyó aquí y allá…

-Aún así no debes de arriesgarte- dijo Viktor con calma- si tu padre está lo suficientemente loco para llevarse a Harry y hacer todo lo que hizo, si no tiene un espía aquí encontrará la forma de tener uno…

Cedric asintió con la boca seca, Hermione y Samantha no daban señales de regresar, mucho menos de alguna noticia, Ron lucía ligeramente pálido, Cedric pensó que después de todo en ese momento sus dos amigos más cercanos estaban en problemas, Aaron se sobo la cabeza después de dar, sin querer, una mordida a la cuchara que usaba para comer su pastelito, aún su cabeza estaba sensible y parecía actuar un poco más lento de lo normal, Cedric suspiró tristemente, todo parecía ir mal.

-Lo importante es que ahora sabemos que Cedric sigue de nuestro lado y que cuando menos lo esperemos algo bueno saldrá de todo esto- dijo Aaron conciliador, Cedric resoplo exhausto, de nueva cuenta, sólo quedaba esperar.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry escuchó un estruendo de la parte de abajo, su habitación estaba cerrada así que ni siquiera podía tratar de averiguar que sucedía, su bebé empezó a patear incontrolablemente, Harry se tuvo que sentar, el bebé se sintió inquieto y Harry compartía su inquietud.

El pomo de la puerta intentaba ser abierto, el joven de cabello negro se levantó de la cama e intentó esconderse en el armario cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par, Hermione con la varita en mano estaba ahí.

-¡Harry!- Hermione corrió a abrazar a su amigo, el chico de ojos verdes lloró de gratitud y alivio, debajo de ellos todavía se escuchaban los golpes y alaridos de dolor de Amos- ¡Estábamos tan preocupados!

-¡Yo igual!- lloró Harry- ¿Cómo está Aaron?

-Está mucho mejor- dijo Jethro entrando a la habitación con la maleta de Newt en la mano, su puño derecho se encontraba un poco magullado sin embargo parecía muy satisfecho- démonos prisa, entren, es hora de irnos….

-Vamos Harry- dijo Hermione le tomó de la mano y Jethro abrió la maleta, Hermione puso un pie en ella y empezó a descender lentamente, Harry con la boca abierta siguió su andar, Jethro espero a que ambos estuvieran cómodos y cerró la maleta para irse del lugar, bajo las escaleras muy satisfecho de si mismo, miró por un momento el desastre creado en la sala por la golpiza a Amos, quien estaba frente a la chimenea en posición fetal con cinco golpes en la cabeza.

-Tú te lo buscaste- dijo Jethro sonriendo, sacó su varita y reparo cada cosa rota en la casa, cerró las puertas y ventanas antes de tomar la varita de Amos y aventarla al jardín, salió de la casa y en la puerta usó un poco de magia para poder cerrarla como si nadie más hubiera estado ahí, un chasquido después, nadie estaba ahí.

Jethro Leroy Madge era un hombre muy orgulloso en ese momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una enorme disculpa por no actualizar, es que he tenido mucho trabajo por aquí y no he podido escribir, espero poder actualizar más rápido estos días.
> 
> Desde que vi la maleta de Newt quise una igual... ¿no?
> 
> Saludos Cordiales


	62. Dentro de la maleta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nunca estamos solos, mucho menos cuando tenemos muchos amigos a nuestro lado.

**Dentro de la maleta**

Harry aún tomado de la mano de Hermione miró hacia arriba cuando Jethro cerraba la maleta con ellos dos dentro, Hermione tiró de su mano para dirigirse a una especie de cabaña en la zona: Harry tenía la impresión de que estaban en el refugio de Hipogrifos de Newt.

-¿De dónde salió esto?

-¡Es la maleta de Newt!- dijo Hermione emocionada- sólo sé un poco de que realizó un hechizo de expansión indetectable, uno muy extenso según Newt, para que nuestro viaje sea más cómodo, no programo lluvias y el clima será controlado…

-Amo la magia- dijo Harry feliz, Hermione entró a la cabaña junto a Harry, el mago descubrió unas camas ubicadas en un extremo, una pequeña cocina junto a una despensa llena de comida y una graciosa mesa para tomar sus alimentos, Harry sonrió al notar como en la mesa estaba una caja de chocolate de aire, los mismos que comió poco antes de casarse con Cedric.

-¿Cómo estás Harry?- preguntó Hermione suavemente, el joven de ojos verdes abrazo su vientre con cuidado, suspiró molesto.

-Podría estar mejor. admitió Harry- todo lo que hizo Amos… me aterrorizo… Cedric estuvo secuestrado, cuando llegué a él tenía una enorme herida en la cabeza, Cedric me dijo como Amos lo atacó… hablaba de enviar a mi hijo lejos de nosotros hasta que volviera a Hogwarts, ahora planeaba sacarnos de Hogwarts a una escuela donde pudiera tenernos atrapados…. Hermione, necesito irme de aquí ¡Nos va a quitar a nuestro bebé!

-Harry, Remus atrapó a Colagusano- dijo la bruja con emoción, Harry abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, no podía creer la noticia que había llegado a sus oídos, había una oportunidad, una oportunidad real- Tina cree que tardarán unas semanas en aplicar todos los cambios, pero Sirius volverá a ser tu tutor legal antes de que acabe el mes de Agosto…

-Eso es genial… Sirius no me impedirá volver a estar con Cedric… Ambos superaremos esto…

-Si, pero por ahora debemos de escondernos- dijo Hermione alegre, se acercó a la cocina y colocó una tetera al fuego mientras tarareaba suavemente, Harry se sentó en la mesa, sobrecogido por la emoción, pensaba en todo lo feliz que sería de ahora en adelante, Hermione preparaba un plato con galletas y demás cosas, Harry se sentó descansando por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Aaron está mucho mejor- dijo Hermione a Harry después de comer un poco de dulces y bebiendo un té bastante fuerte de Tila- las heridas en su cabeza requieren supervisión pero estará mejor, fue a San Mungo pero sólo un fin de semana… Samantha está tranquila pero creo que quiere un pedazo de Amos en su plato…

-¿Ron y Tú? ¿todo bien?- preguntó Harry, la bruja sonrió triste antes de contestar

-La verdad estábamos un poco tristes- explicó Hermione- cuando Cedric volvió a la escuela estaba completamente hermético, ni una palabra, no podíamos platicar con él… terminó teniendo un duelo con Samantha, ambos son increíbles, Anthony y Viktor nos mantuvieron a raya del mismo, Samantha estaba ganando pero Cedric pudo esquivar uno de sus ataques que le dio a una chica de Ravenclaw… Mcgonagall estaba lívida, Moody tuvo que intervenir… ahora sabemos que Amos amenazó a Cedric para mantenernos al margen, pero aún así…

-Intenté escapar una vez- comentó Harry- pero mi bebé… cualquier cosa que salga mal podría perderle, no podría arriesgarme…

-Ahora estaremos bien- dijo Hermione- Cómo Sirius va a tardar en liberarse de los cargos, necesitamos estar en un lugar seguro: el plan es ir con mis padres, Patti debe de estar con ellos ahora, alcanzaremos a mi prima Jane en Poole para poder irnos a la Isla de Mann, Newt tiene unos amigos ahí, parece ser un centro de conservación para Escarbatos, estaremos seguros en ese lugar…

-¿Qué pasará con Cedric?- preguntó Harry preocupado, Hermione se mordió los labios nerviosa.

-Tendrá que resistir- dijo la bruja- Amos no me vio pero cuando se recupere sabrá que fue Cedric el que hizo algo para poder sacarte de ahí, lo más probable es que esté encima de él para volver a ponerte las manos encima…

Hermione se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a un cajón de dónde había sacado cucharas y sacó de ese lugar la varita de Harry, su amigo sonrió con dulzura al comprobar que venía con una funda para brazo: era de su esposo.

-Cedric sabía a lo que se arriesgaba cuando nos pidió ayuda- dijo Hermione con ternura mientras harry se colocaba el porta varitas en su brazo con reverencia, era una clara muestra de afecto y confianza, ese porta varita pertenecía a la familia de la madre de Cedric- todos te amamos Harry y necesitamos protegerte, a ti y tú bebé… si todo sale de acuerdo al plan Sirius y Cedric estarán contigo en menos tiempo de lo esperado, mientras tanto estaré contigo todo este tiempo…

-Un momento ¿y la escuela?- preguntó Harry sorprendido a su amiga, Hermione le tomó la mano apretando su mano entre las suyas.

-La escuela es sólo eso- dijo Hermione- además, Sirius se ha comprometido a pagarme la mejor escuela y la que yo escoja… mis padres también estarán encantados de que me salga de la escuela, no han estado muy contentos desde que se enteraron de tu matrimonio y como la escuela no tenía una posición más enérgica al respecto, creen que sí pueden decidir cómo informar o no, también deben de tener una actitud menos indolente ante el matrimonio infantil….

-En eso tienen razón- admitió Harry- pero quisiera una manera de que Cedric viniera conmigo, me sentiría más seguro si Amos no puede alcanzarlo…

-Tú necesitas descansar- dijo Hermione con firmeza- ahora sólo relájate, en casa de mis padres nos quedaremos unos días para reponernos, empezamos este viaje completamente felices, no te equivoques, será divertido al final de todo…

-Hermione- dijo Harry abrazándola con fuerza- gracias….

-No hay que agradecer- dijo Hermione correspondiendo el abrazo- pero acabando todo esto, cuando Sirius sea de nuevo tú tutor, prométeme que iras a terapia, una de mis primas es psicóloga, prométeme que tú y Cedric irán a cuidarse la mente, después de todo esto… Harry, algo no está bien…

-Iré- dijo Harry con suavidad- Los amo…

-Nosotros también te amamos Harry y es por eso que no te queremos ver herido: todos venimos a este mundo a ser felices y es lo que esperamos ayudarte a ser…

-Bien... - musitó Harry soltando a su amiga, Hermione salió de la cabaña improvisada encendiendo la radio para que su amigo se relajará, Harry se recostó en una de las camas y cerró los ojos, una cálida brisa entró por las ventanas… estaba a salvo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Actualice! ¿sabían ustedes que hay más de 1000 monografías por inventariar y clasificar? ¿sabían que su humilde autora apenas lleva 350? 
> 
> Saludos cordiales.


	63. Buenas noticias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sólo buenas noticias!

**Buenas noticias**

Samantha regreso a la escuela con una nota de parte de los padres de Hermione a Mcgonagall donde le informaban que “debido al estado de angustia mental de su hija la retiraron de la escuela para su seguridad”, cabe decir que la bruja estaba muy preocupada pero ni siquiera intentó ir cuando en la nota especificaba que ellos saldrían de inmediato de su hogar a un descanso en Bath, al sur de Inglaterra.

-Señorita Pucey ¿esta fue la intención de Hermione desde un principio?- preguntó duramente la bruja a su estudiante, Samantha se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Claro que no!- Samantha bajo la mirada apenada, necesitaba mirar al suelo para que no le descubrieran su mentira,- mire, estábamos caminando por Londres para ir a mi consulta cuando en San Mungo nos topamos a un joven con su bebé, es una semanas mayor a lo que el bebé de Harry sería y Hermione, no sé, supongo que todo lo que había reprimido por lo de Harry simplemente salió… mi padre no pudo calmarla y decidió llevarla con sus padres mientras yo estaba en consulta, cuando mi padre volvió tenía esa carta en las manos, según él ella estaba muy afectada….

-Pobre chica- murmuró Mcgonagall con pena- Harry significa mucho para él… ¿trae alguna nota para el señor Weasley?

-Sí, pero sólo la leerá él, mi padre se lo prometió a Hermione- dijo Samantha obstinada, la bruja mayor asintió con la cabeza, su padre entró a la habitación junto a Snape, este asintió con la cabeza a su alumna quien le correspondió el gesto.

-¿Cómo salió todo?- preguntó Mcgonagall amablemente, Samantha sonrió con todos los diente.

-Voy bien- dijo la bruja mientras su padre le apretaba el hombro con fuerza, para darle ánimo.

-Es hora de la cena, le sugiero quedarse señor Pucey, los elfos hicieron hoy pastel de carne.- dijo Mcgonagall con una sonrisa este asintió satisfecho, ambos salieron rumbo al Gran Comedor, ninguno dijo ni una palabra hasta llegar con los amigos de la bruja que los esperaban impacientes, Anthony Pucey hizo un imperioso gesto con su mano en la mesa de Hufflepuff donde estaban todos apiñados para cenar y se sentó.

-El paquete fue rescatado, está en un lugar seguro- dijo el mago haciendo que todos los presentes suspiraron aliviados, Samantha asintió con la cabeza- Jethro no asesinó a Amos pero es probable que en unos días venga por ti Aaron, porque no quiere que Amos venga tras de ti después de como lo dejo…

-Bien, conozco a mi abuelo y eso me dará tiempo- dijo Aaron nervioso, Anthony Goldstein miró a Samantha y no pudo reprimir más su duda.

-¿Y Hermione?- 

-Esto es para ti Anthon.- dijo Samantha sacando una nota de su túnica, venía en color rosa, el mago la leyó con avidez y se puso un poco colorado, sus amigos lo miraron con las cejas levantadas en son de burla pero obviaron su actitud prefiriendo mirar a Samantha con interés.

-Está con Harry, ambos a salvo, ahora parten a Poole, donde se encontrarán con su prima Jane para ir a Mann…

-Hermione me dijo que su prima tardaría un poco más- dijo Ron en voz baja, Samantha asintió.

-Sí, pero sus padres irán con Hermione a Bath, a un Spa muy lujoso en la ciudad, se que es costoso por que le pidieron a Canuto una bolsa de dinero que soltó sin muchos problemas…

-Un momento, ¿Canuto estaba ahí?- preguntó Ron sorprendido- ¡Pueden atraparlo!

-¡Ah!, es que tengo excelentes noticias… ¡La rata fue atrapada!...

Dumbledore alzó la vista alarmado cuando un alarido emocionado surgió de la mesa de Hufflepuff, Ron brincaba en la mesa de gusto, Anthony Goldstein reía a carcajadas, y Aaron hacía girar a su novia en sus brazos felices, Anthony Pucey seguía comiendo tranquilamente en la mesa pero chocaba su copa de Jugo de Calabaza con Viktor Krum quien lucía una sonrisa feliz (pese a que parecía un poco hosca de todas maneras) el director miró al grupo quien sin más explicación o siquiera informar el porqué de su alegría continuó la cena como si nada, Dumbledore nunca había estado más confundido y mirando al resto de la mesa de profesores, nadie de ahí entendió realmente que había sucedido.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Harry está perfectamente- dijo Carl a Sirius después de una revisión rápida al joven en casa de los Granger, el medimago no parecía preocupado por la presencia de Sirius en la habitación pero por cualquier cosa Patti sostenía su varita entre las manos- está bajo mucho estrés, así que debe de tener reposo absoluto, tres comidas balanceadas al día y nada de preocupaciones, este estrés pudo adelantar su parto… les recomiendo que a la mínima señales de contracciones sin parar por más de media hora se preparen para el parto… les daré la poción para poder ayudar a Harry pero si puede ser bajo cesárea sería mucho mejor…

-Muchas gracias- dijo Sirius aliviado, Harry estaba en la cama de su amiga, Hermione estaba con sus padres en la otra habitación esperando,Carl asintió con amabilidad y se retiró del lugar en un taxi que habían solicitado previamente: para proteger a Harry y Hermione del rastro evitarían usar magia al máximo.

-Muy bien- dijo Sirius- entonces debes de tranquilizarte, nada de preocupaciones…

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- preguntó Harry a su padrino nervioso, este lo abrazo con fuerza y depositando un beso en su cabeza lo calmo.

-Nada, todos los demás están ocupados en hacerme quedar bien… no debes de preocuparte, el Señor Madge me ha hecho favor de traer peritos mágicos desde América, creo que podremos resolver esto más rápido…

-¿Puedes ir conmigo? preguntó Harry miserablemente, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, Sirius lo abrazó de nuevo con fuerza sin mirar sus ojos: racionalmente sabía que no podía hacerlo porque si el Ministerio lo solicitaba necesitaba estar disponible pero también sabía que si miraba a Harry a los ojos iría con él al fin del mundo.

-Nada me gustaría más que eso, pero debemos de tener paciencia: mira, en cuanto mi nombre esté limpio y recuperé tu custodia, todo lo que Amos hizo lo desharé y viviremos juntos, tú, yo, el bebé y tu novio…

-Está bien- dijo Harry triste pero se dejó querer por Sirius, Patti salió de la habitación para agradecer y darles dinero a los Granger, estos lo recibieron con un poco de reticencia pero si necesitaban mantener la fachada de Bath necesitaban liquidez que desafortunadamente no tenían en ese momento, Hermione miró a Patti quien con un movimiento de cabeza le indicaba que todo estaba bien, Hermione respiró tranquila, pronto emprenderán el viaje a Mann… se frotó las manos nerviosas, sólo podía rogar que Amos no se levantará tan rápido, aún no… Hermione lo deseo con todo su corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Actualice! Si se preguntan por que Cedric no aparece en este capítulo en el próximo lo sabrán, Cedric y Harry no estarán separados por mucho tiempo...
> 
> Saludos cordiales


	64. Mejores amigos por siempre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric tiene también un gran amigo

**Mejores amigos por siempre.**

Cedric cenaba en su habitación sólo, la fachada de que estaba aún aislado debería de mantenerse por un rato o por lo menos hasta que Amos hiciera un movimiento que no se hubiera previsto, Cedric comía despacio, desde que estaba “solo” le era muy difícil mantenerse en forma y sin embargo no se rendía porque necesitaba toda su fuerza para proteger a su familia si algo llegara a suceder.

Cedric casi se atraganta cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente dejando entrar a Jethro y Aaron Madge a la misma, Jethro era increpado, enérgicamente, por Minerva Mcgonagall, los mayores parecían muy entretenidos en la plática mientras Aaron llevaba felizmente su baúl, Cedric notó como Aaron jugaba con una botella en su mano, esperando a que su abuelo concluya la charla.

-Mire, no puede impedirme hablar con Cedric por dos motivos: el primero es que no es alumno suyo, él no es Gryffindor, el segundo motivo es que él es mayor de edad, además sólo hablaré con él unos minutos ¿A usted en que le afecta?...

-Señor Madge, Cedric sigue siendo un alumno de Hogwarts, hay protocolos que todo alumno debe de seguir y…

-Bueno, yo estudie en Beauxbatons así que no se nada de esos protocolos, sólo necesito diez minutos, adiós- Jethro empujo a la profesora fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta de la misma en sus narices, empuñó su varita hacia la puerta y después se giró para mirar a Cedric- bueno, sólo fui a Francia por un intercambio de un semestre, soy orgullosamente Thunderbird de Illvermorny…

-Buenas noches- saludo Cedric cauto, Aaron lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Cedric tiene miedo de que le arranques las orejas o algo por lo que pasó…

-Créeme que tuve muchas ganas de hacerlo pero eres el mejor amigo de mi nieto, jamás me perdonaría que te hiciera daño…

-¡Más si yo quería hacerte daño!...

-Exacto- dijo Jethro con una sonrisa, Cedric sonrió levemente antes de mirar a su amigo.

-¿Para que es todo eso?- preguntó Cedric mirando el baúl de su amigo, Aaron se rascó la barbilla despreocupado antes de contestar.

-Me voy de Hogwarts- dijo el chico alegre.

-¿Qué?- Cedric sintió que el suelo debajo de él desapareció, su mejor amigo se iba.

-Si, veras, mi abuelo logró localizar al que me afecto la cabeza y le dio su merecido, un pequeño gato se fue a salvo del lugar junto a su cría- dijo Aaron mientras Cedric lo miraba fijamente, Cedric entorno la mirada ansioso en Aaron quien sonrió con todos los dientes confirmando su pensamiento: Harry estaba a salvo.

-Mis métodos son efectivos pero cuestionables, así que cuando Amos pueda estar en pie y algo lúcido lo más probable es que venga por Aaron, así que me lo llevaré para que esté a salvo de él o eso quería…- dijo Jethro mirando a su nieto con mala cara, este sonrió amable antes de sacar de su baúl lo que parecía una cantimplora, Aaron se acercó a la mesa donde Cedric tomaba sus alimentos y tomó una copa, vació el contenido de un buen sorbo y sirvió un poco de lo que tenía en la cantimplora.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- preguntó Cedric confundido, Aaron se arrancó un poco de cabello antes de echarlo en la copa, Cedric abrió los ojos preocupado- ¡No! ¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Bueno, mi abuelo va a sacar a Aaron Madge de la escuela, pero Cedric Diggory no puede irse- dijo Aaron sonriente- pero Cedric Diggory debe de alcanzar a Harry junto a Hermione para estar a salvo…

-¿Estás consciente de que la Tercera prueba está a la vuelta de la esquina?

-Si, por eso necesito que te vayas con mi abuelo ya, porque si Amos logra ponerte las manos encima al finalizar el Torneo no estamos seguros de que puedas reunirte con Harry- dijo Aaron con paciencia, le empujo la copa- ¡Date prisa! antes de que nos descubran…

-Quiero que sepas que no apruebo esto en lo más mínimo pero mi nieto lo haría a mis espaldas de todas maneras así que ya bebe…

-¿Planeas quedarte en mi lugar para que yo pueda huir y reunirme con mi familia…?

-A grandes rasgos, sí- dijo Aaron serio, Cedric abrazó fuerte a Aaron quien sonrió feliz, le quitó de un tirón varios cabellos de la nuca, Cedric se quejó de dolor al soltar a Aaron quien estaba muy ocupado en colocar los cabellos de su amigo en la cantimplora, Cedric tomó la copa mirando con mucho cariño a su amigo.

-Salud- dijeron ambos amigos mientras Jethro miraba la escena feliz, por lo menos su nieto había sacado su indudable tenacidad y legendaria lealtad, la transformación se llevó a cabo en un momento y los chicos rápidamente se cambiaron de ropa, Jethro sintió la puerta de la habitación vibrar, alguien intentaba entrar, cuando Aaron se sentó en la cama y Cedric tomó el baúl acercándose a Jethro Mcgonagall logró entrar, Cedric no miraba a nadie mientras Aaron y Jethro ya se iban, la profesora los instó a irse deprisa, mientras le dirigía una mirada de lastima a Cedric quien parecía no despedirse de quien fuera su mejor amigo desde el primer año… Aaron (en el cuerpo de Cedric) miró cuando su abuelo y su amigo abandonan la habitación, el joven se recostó contento en la cama.

-Invitaré a Samantha- dijo Aaron en voz alta- creo que podemos pasar la noche aquí… más te vale hacerlo bien Cedric.

Cedric y Jethro pasaron el puente de la salida de la escuela antes de Aparecerse del lugar, nadie sospechó nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, es un poco corto, pero era necesario ponerlo... además, ¿Quién no querría que Cedric y Harry se reunieran rápido?
> 
> Saludos Cordiales


	65. Detalles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De todo un poco

**Detalles**

-Bien, Theseus me ha informado que técnicamente no pueden arrestarlo en cuanto entre, tienen que tener una orden escrita para ello…

-Soy Sirius Black, les valdrá un comino la ley, ya lo probé de primera mano- dijo Sirius nervioso ajustándose la túnica una vez más, Newt torció la boca concediéndole la razón al animago, se preparaban para poder ir al Ministerio, siempre y cuando fuera seguro para el animago- ¿Está listo lo que pedí?

-Si- dijo Tina - Gringotts acaba de avalar la petición que hiciste como regente legítimo de la Casa Black, tu fortuna irá a manos de Harry siempre y cuando Amos no entre en posición de manejarlo o muera, lo que suceda primero… 

-Sí…- dijo Sirius- espero poder solucionar esto rápido, no me agrada en lo más mínimo que Harry este paseando por ahí tan desprotegido..

-Pero es mejor que nada- dijo Newt- si llamará mucho la atención entonces sí sería arriesgado estar por ahí…

-Hermione es una bruja excepcional, podrá hacerse cargo de todo- dijo Patti confiada, Sirius asintió con la cabeza, miró de nuevo su reflejo una vez más, ahora sólo esperaban la señal de Remus para ir al Ministerio a empezar todo el papeleo, Jethro les recomendó que hasta que no hubiera seguridad de que Sirius pudiera regresar a un lugar neutral no lo enviaran con los aurores.

-Sólo nos queda esperar, ya sé que esperaste 12 años en Azkaban, pero necesitas esperar un poco más- dijo Newt apretando su hombro, el animago asintió, suspiró tranquilizandose una vez más: debería de esperar.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hermione y Harry veían una película en la habitación del hotel donde se alojaban, obviamente nadie más sabía que estaban ahí a excepción de sus padres, estaban en Bath esperando el momento adecuado para ir a Poole, los padres de la bruja ya estaban viendo que auto rentarán para poder ir al lugar, Harry casi no había salido de paseo, de hecho no lo había hecho, con Cedric fue a algunos lugares para divertirse pero no más.

-Bath y Poole no están tan lejos el uno del otro, por eso decidimos venir para acá, porque nos permite irnos en cuanto sea necesario- dijo Hermione a su amigo, Harry acariciaba su vientre, ahora que estaba con su amiga, su bebé estaba más tranquilo y podía descansar mucho más, Hermione tenía un particular tratamiento calmante sobre él y su bebé.

-Hermione, tú podrías dominar el mundo, así que todo lo dejaré en tus manos- dijo Harry con una risita, Hermione le dio un golpecito en la mano antes de reír a su lado- en serio Hermione, si no fuera por ti no sabría qué hacer….

-Harry, para eso son los amigos, para respaldarse en las buenas y en las malas- dijo Hermione con una suave sonrisa, Harry se apretó a su lado dándole la razón, los dos siguieron mirando la Televisión en un afán de relajarse ese día, aún les esperaban varios días estacionados en Bath para poder irse a Mann- Daremos un rodeo muy grande para ir a la Isla, pero es mejor ese rodeo que enfrentar cientos de retenes por el camino por tierra, mi prima tiene permiso para moverse entre las islas de manera libre, así que estamos cubiertos.

-Reitero: podrías dominar el mundo- dijo Harry felizmente apoyado en su amiga, cerró los ojos cayendo en una siesta prolongada, Hermione acarició su cabello con amabilidad mientras su amigo dormitaba, bajo el volumen de la televisión para dejar descansar a su amigo, sonrió en silencio esperando que todos en la escuela estuvieran bien: que Cedric ganará el Torneo para poder venir con Harry, que Ron pasará con éxito sus exámenes con ayuda de Anthony a quién ya extrañaba, que Aaron no se metiera en demasiados problemas y que Samantha pudiera sortear todo eso… la espera no era fácil pero tenía la esperanza de que todo estará bien.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Aaron y Samantha reunieron a todos en la habitación de Cedric y Harry con el resto de los amigos que los apoyaban, esta vez se decidieron a incluir a Ginny quien ahora era amiga incondicional de ellos y parecía tener la increíble habilidad de saber cosas que los otros tardaban hasta semanas en enterarse: ella sin duda sería una increíble aliada.

-Entonces… ¿Harry está a salvo?- preguntó Fred a los otros que asintieron con la cabeza, este suspiro antes de mirar sonriente a sus hermanos y a Lee Jordan.

-¿Debemos de hacer algo más?- preguntó Ginny interesada, Aaron negó con la cabeza.

-No por el momento, más que mantenerse un poco alertas, cuando Amos venga para acá a enfrentar a Cedric deberemos de estar lo más separados posible para que ese viejo no sospeche nada- dijo Aaron- para eso necesitaremos saber si alguien es quien espía para él, cuando venga nos podremos dar cuenta de eso…

-Bien, tenemos muchos contactos en todos los grupos, no será difícil- dijo George con seguridad.

-Si… es una fortuna que Cedric haya pasado libre los exámenes finales porque de lo contrario… no tengo la más remota idea de qué significa esto- Aaron señaló el silabario de conjuros ante la risa incrédula de los demás, los gemelos junto a Lee y Ginny se despidieron pronto, Anthony se fue unos minutos después mientras Ron y Samantha se quedaron al final, esperando las instrucciones finales de Aaron, uno se las transmitirá a Viktor y la otra a Fleur.

-No puedo ganar el Torneo bajo ninguna circunstancia, la copa no me reconocerá como Campeón legítimo y no me quiero ni imaginar lo que empezaremos a sufrir si se arma un lío internacional, así que ya sea Fleur o Viktor deben de ganar… negocien inclusive rueguen para tener el dinero… lo van a necesitar si esto se prolonga…

-Bien, Viktor no necesita el dinero, así que no creo que haya muchos problemas si el te lo entrega- dijo Ron con una sonrisa, Samantha chasqueo la lengua inquieta.

-Creo que Fleur me va a pegar- dijo la bruja inquieta, Aaron abrazo a su novia amoroso antes de decir algo.

-Pero eres tú así que, aunque te golpee, se llevará una buena revancha…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Una enorme disculpa! hubo mantenimiento por mi zona de la línea de internet y me quede desconectada, luego llegó el día de muertos y decidí descansar... en fin, espero les guste este capítulo, se que esta un poco flojo pero cuando no escribo de inmediato lo que planeo parece diluirse de mi mente y pierdo un poco el hilo... en verdad lo siento.
> 
> Saludos cordiales


	66. Reencuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric esta en camino...

**Reencuentro**

Jethro conducía un auto ya bastante cerca de Bath en lo que Cedric descansaba un poco, parecía que el joven no había dormido bien los últimos días y Jethro no podría negar que este joven parecía un poco desesperanzado, habían pasado unos tres días desde que Cedric salió de Hogwarts, se mantuvieron escondidos en casa de Anthony Madge hasta que sintieron que debían moverse antes de que perdieran la oportunidad de reencontrarse con Harry y los Grangers.

“Supongo que cuando es tu propio padre el que fastidia tu vida no es que tengas otra opción” pensaba Jethro acelerando un poco, conducía un discreto Camaro negro que, aunque era lujoso, conforme se acercaban a Bath era cada vez menos notorio el auto.

Cedric despertó de repente, cuando se impactó contra la ventana del auto, después de un viraje brusco por parte de Jethro sacando un mapa para ubicarse.

-Perdón Cedric- dijo Jethro sin lamentarlo demasiado- es que ya me perdí… según lo que los Granger me dijeron debí de tomar el segundo retorno a la derecha pero no me acuerdo si era a mi derecha o a su derecha..

-¿Estamos perdidos?

-No, estamos ligeramente desviados pero estamos en camino…

-Este lugar parece enorme- dijo Cedric mirando el hermoso lugar, Bath era una ciudad principalmente turística- espero no perdernos…

-Creo que en la guantera anote el nombre del hotel donde se quedaron… ayúdame a revisar, viene un policía, le voy a pedir indicaciones…

Cedric comenzó a esculcar la guantera para conseguir el papel, mientras Jethro se acercaba al policía mencionado, deberían de estar cerca de Bath para reunirse pronto con los Granger, Jethro debía de darles una coartada para que ellos pudieran dirigirse tranquilamente a Poole… ¡En las cosas que se metía por su nieto!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Aaron descansaba felizmente en la cama de Cedric, practicaba pociones desde su habitación para no perder práctica, en general no asistía a clases para que Cedric no quedará al descubierto, su conducta estaba lejos de la conducta del Campeón de Hogwarts, así que para no levantar sospechas logró engañar a Sprout y hacerle creer que el estrés por fin lo había alcanzado, así que la profesora consiguió que los tres Campeones tuvieran un momento de descanso.

-Aún no entiendo… ¿son dos onzas de ojos de rana molida o dos onzas de molida de ojos de rana?...

-Buenas tardes- sonó una voz, Aaron sonrió antes de contestar.

-¡Adelante!- indicó el joven, era Ginny.

-Hola- saludo la bruja con una sonrisa, este hizo espacio en la cama para que ella se sentará.

-¿No tienen clases?

-No, algo sucedió en el invernadero 3 y la clase se suspendió- dijo Ginny suavemente, sentándose a su lado, Aaron guardó todas sus cosas- ¿Aún no llega Amos?

-No, supongo que se está recuperando-dijo Aaron- mi abuelo me ha informado que cuando Amos venga probablemente sea un poco violento, porque sabrá que Cedric logró avisar algo, debo de estar pendiente de cuando venga…

-¿Cómo puede comunicarse tú abuelo contigo?

-Es un secreto- dijo Aaron sonriendo.- mi abuelo no quiere que lo sepa nadie más… 

-No te preocupes, tal vez sea lo mejor, si es ilegal mejor me abstengo de saber…

-¡Esa es una buena opción!- dijo Aaron sonriendo- Cedric y mi abuelo están cerca de llegar con Harry…

-¿A dónde irán cuando logren estar juntos?...

-A La Isla de Mann- dijo Aaron sin pensar demasiado, Ginny lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos- Demonios… ¿Podemos fingir que no lo escuchaste y que yo no lo dije?

-De acuerdo…- dijo la pelirroja un poco inquieta, Aaron razonó que el que alguien más supiera algunos datos demás no le afectaba demasiado al matrimonio, se pusieron a hablar de cualquier cosa antes de que la hora de la comida llegará y con ella el resto de sus amigos, Aaron rápidamente olvidó su desliz… 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Bueno… ahora sé que era a mi derecha- dijo Jethro llegando ya muy tarde al hotel donde se hospedaban los Granger, tanto Jethro como Cedric bajaron del auto, Cedric un poco más receloso, el anciano no lo estaba tanto, de hecho, parecía pez en el agua, se acercaron a la recepción y preguntaron por la pareja Granger… después de unos minutos lograron subir a la misma, donde la señora Granger los esperaba con una enorme sonrisa.

-La maleta está ahí Cedric- dijo la mujer mientras Jethro se sentaba a disfrutar de la cena que estaba en la habitación, Cedric avanzó vacilando a la maleta, Jethro chasqueo la lengua con nervios.

-Se me olvidó que él no sabe nada- dijo Jethro acercándose con Cedric a la maleta que estaba cuidadosamente depositada en la cama, Jethro la tomó con cuidado y la colocó en el piso, la abrió y le indicó a Cedric entrar- Vamos, no tengo toda la noche…

Cedric colocó un pie vacilando en la maleta, pronto sintió un escalón bajo su pie y avanzó con más confianza, cuando bajo una cantidad decente de escalones el maletín se cerró, Cedric no tuvo otra opción más que avanzar, al llegar al final de las escaleras notó que era un lugar parecido al Refugio de Hipogrifos de Newt… miró una cabaña con las luces encendidas, corrió hacia ella y sin esperar (o avisar) entró a ella de golpe,.

-¡Merlín!- gritó Hermione asustada al escuchar el portazo, Harry, que estaba en la estufa preparando un poco de sopa, volteó asustado hacia la puerta- ¡Maldita sea Cedric! ¡No nos des estos sustos! ¿Acaso no sabes lo que estamos pasando…? ¡¿Acaso me escuchas?!

Cedric no escucho ni una sola palabra de Hermione, todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en Harry y en lo mucho que lo extrañaba, Harry estaba estupefacto e igual de concentrado que Cedric… ambos estaban ilesos, ambos estaban juntos y ambos estaban agradecidos de tener tan buenos amigos.

-Hola Harry- dijo Cedric conmovido, la voz la tenía un poco quebrada.

-Hola Cedric- contestó Harry sin evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos, Hermione miró su regazo sin decir nada más, necesitaban este espacio ellos, esta vez lo dejaría pasar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me quedo el final supercursi... tal vez por que el próximo capítulo no será precisamente bonito...
> 
> Saludos cordiales


	67. Amos vs los amigos de Cedric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si todo un año conspiraron para vencer en un Torneo Internacional ¿Un tipo como Amos los va a asustar?

**Amos vs los amigos de Cedric**

El día prometido había llegado, Aaron estaba jugando ajedrez mágico con los gemelos Weasley, Ron y Ginny, Samantha y Anthony no estaban con ellos puesto que se dirigen a ayudar a Fleur y Viktor a averiguar cómo lidiar con el laberinto: digo, si los campeones iban a ceder el dinero, deberían de esta preparados al 100%... Los gemelos Weasley habían apostado galeones con Aaron, el joven de Hufflepuff aún tenía completo acceso a su dinero, como lo obtenía: era absoluto secreto.

-¡Ya te voy a ganar!- dijo alegremente Fred mientras Aaron parecía esperar encontrar una salida de la jugada, estaba a punto de decirle una palabrota al pelirrojo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, todos los presentes saltaron asustados y miraron hacía esa dirección: Amos Diggory, con una venda en su cabeza, miraba furioso a su hijo.

-Aquí vamos- suspiró Aaron bebiendo un trago de una botella de cerveza de mantequilla, que en realidad era la poción multijugos, Aaron miró a Amos mientras indicaba con las manos a los gemelos hacerse a un lado, Ginny se colocó detrás de una cortina, asustada, Ron se puso de pie apretando los puños de las manos para demostrar que no tenía temor.

-¡TODOS USTEDES FUERA!- grito Amos señalando la salida, Aaron se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo el joven- la última vez que tú y yo quedamos solos terminé inconsciente…

-La plática que tendremos es de naturaleza privada…

-Si es que Harry escapó con ayuda de Jethro Madge ya lo sabemos- dijo Fred Weasley.- pero pierdes tu tiempo si crees que nosotros sabemos donde esta, te equivocas.

-¿Cómo Jethro Madge llegó hasta mí?.-preguntó Amos furioso a quien creía su hijo.

-Supongo que te ha estado rastreando desde lo que le hiciste a Aaron…

-Eso no justifica que haya ido específicamente con Harry… su amiga muggle también se fue de la escuela… ¿acaso están juntos?

-¡Hermione dejó la escuela por lo preocupada que está por Harry!- grito Ron- ¡Casi mata a Aaron! ¡Por supuesto que el Señor Madge buscaba venganza!

-El ministerio podría encargarse bien de hacer la justicia necesaria… si es que es cierto que ataque a Aaron..

“Hijo de tu…” Aaron hervía de rabia por dentro, el joven Madge sabía perfectamente que debido a que él era mitad francés mitad americano, el Ministerio lo trataba con deferencia y su demanda contra un Señor de una casa noble mágica sería tratada de la manera más lenta posible… sin embargo, el que Amos negara descaradamente el ataque que le había dado una cantidad innombrables de problemas lo indigno.

-El Ministerio te entierra primero por intentar usurpar una casa Señorial antes que por un ataque a un mago no nacido en Gran Bretaña o Irlanda… la mejor oportunidad que tiene Aaron de darte tu merecido es que Harry esté libre de ti…

Amos cruzó rápidamente la habitación y cruzó la cara de su hijo con una bofetada, Aaron perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, Ginny gritó furiosa detrás de la cortina lanzándole una maldición de  _ Mocomurciélagos  _ Ron le lanzó un  _ Expelliarmus _ , los gemelos Weasley le lanzaron un puñetazo desde la espalda para hacerlo caer, Aaron se levantó un poco y sacudió la cabeza como un perro deshaciéndose del exceso de agua.

-Mi cabeza aún no está bien.- declaró Aaron- eso debe de ser porque Amos no puede pegar tan fuerte si una maldición sencilla lo derribó…

-Nosotros lo golpeamos cuando Ron lo maldijo…

-Ginny, me das miedo, excelente puntería con tu maldición… ¿Has considerado que tus ÉXTASIS sean de Encantamientos?- preguntó Aaron desde el piso, los gemelos miraron con asco al padre de Cedric, Aaron se puso de pie y sonriendo se dio un toquecito con la varita en la frente provocándose una herida bastante escandalosa en la frente, Ginny gimoteo asustada: la sangre parecía no detenerse, Aaron se miró al espejo antes de aprobar su acto,

-Ginny, ve por Mcgonagall- dijo Aaron al joven- le diremos algunas cosas a ella, ve así como estás, será más creíble… ¿Todos estamos de acuerdo que esta cosa me atacó?

-Sí, nosotros te defendimos- dijo George con una sonrisita, Ginny asintió corriendo fuera de la habitación- Mcgonagall lo va a matar…

-Y si no lo mata nos lo quita de encima el tiempo suficiente para poder sacar a Harry a un lugar seguro…

-¿Estás seguro que no sabes a dónde va? Bill podría ayudarlos…

-No, no tengo idea- dijo Aaron lo más sincero posible, Ron evitó la mirada de sus amigos, por instrucciones de Hermione mientras menos personas supieran a donde iban sería un lugar más seguro para ellos, Aaron se sentó en una silla mientras Fred sujetaba un mantel en su frente, el chico de Hufflepuff embarro un poco de sangre en la ropa del gemelo mientras George acomodaba el lugar, Ron también desordenaba un poco.

-Fleur casi de desmaya cuando le dijimos que vimos una Esfinge… ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Anthony llegando a la habitación junto a Samantha, Aaron sonrió señalando con la mano a Amos Diggory inconsciente en el piso.

-Hizo justo lo que pensamos: vino a enfrentarnos directamente sin medir las consecuencias…

Samantha no escucho más y sin más ceremonia, ni permiso alguno, le dio la patada más fuerte que pudo entre las piernas a Amos Diggory.

-¿Qué trono?- preguntó Ron asustado mientras Aaron se ponía pálido, los gemelos dieron un paso inconscientemente hacia atrás, Anthony suspiro fastidiado, como acostumbrado.

-Hermione me dijo que tenías ganas de hacer eso en cuanto lo vieras, no sé cómo se pasó…- dijo el joven de Ravenclaw lamentado el acto, Aaron miró a Ron con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Mejor no averiguamos más…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Actualice! Estamos en la etapa final de este fic, así que poco a poco las acciones intensas se van a descubrir... diganme ¿cuál de los personajes que se han desarrollado han sido sus favoritos? el mío es Aaron, es todo lo que no soy... relajado y rico :D
> 
> Saludos cordiales


	68. Personas más queridas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entramos en el juicio por la libertad de Sirius Black

**Personas más queridas**

El día largamente anhelado para Sirius había llegado: el Wizengamot (con la ausencia especial de Dumbledore por cuestiones del Torneo) pleno había aceptado otorgar un juicio nuevo a Sirius en previsión de que uno de los cargos por los cuales fue apresado no era válido.

Sirius esperaba fuera de la sala del Wizengamot en compañía de su prima Andromeda, Remus y los hijos de Jacob y Queenie Kowalsky, quienes fungen cargos como expertos legales de asuntos mágicos, por parte de la MACUSA.

-Todo va a estar bien- consoló Remus a su amigo- Peter no podrá mantener su historia por mucho tiempo y cuando eso suceda ¡Todo se arreglara!

-El Ministerio van a ser unos cerdos- dijo Andrómeda- pero tienes todo el dinero de los Black en tus bolsillos…

-Además, cuentas con nosotros- dijo Abraham- mi padre me ha dado instrucciones precisas de no permitir ninguna injusticia…

-Tienen que prometer, aquí y ahora que si algo sale mal, sacarán a Harry y Cedric del país lo más rápido posible…

-Sirius, eso no será necesario…

-¡Quiero que lo prometan!- suplico Sirius- Harry merece un final feliz, conmigo o sin mi…

-Lo prometo Canuto- dijo Remus- encontraremos la forma en que esos dos estén lejos de toda esta locura…

-Los Scamander no han llegado todavía- dijo preocupada Andrómeda, Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-Les pedí que no lo hicieran…

-¡Sirius! ¡Ellos son grandes testigos de carácter!...

-Pero si el Wizengamot está decidido a encerrar a Sirius en Azkaban de nuevo o traer un Dementor sólo los colocará en problemas… de esta manera, Harry tendrá otros amigos quién recurrir si algo malo sucediera…

-Esto no va a salir así- dijo firme Remus, temblaba de rabia- Está vez tenemos todas las pruebas en nuestras manos…

-Y la vez pasada sin pruebas me encerraron en el Infierno sobre la tierra sin mediación alguna- dijo Sirius suavemente- debo de prevenir todo… mis fondos estarán en las manos de Harry si algo sucede…

Como si fuera un vaticinio o un mal chiste la puerta se abrió de golpe en ese momento, un equipo de ataque de Aurores salió de la sala y se acercó al grupo que acompañaba a Sirius.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Andrómeda alterada- ¡Ni siquiera ha empezado el juicio…!

SIrius avanzó frente a sus amigos mientras el grupo de Aurores lo rodeaban para tenerlo sujeto, el animago estaba abatido mirando al suelo, esto seguramente significaba lo que tanto temía: un beso del Dementor para cerrar el caso, barrer la suciedad bajo la alfombra y fingir que nada de esto pasó…

-¡Con un demonio!- gritó una voz alterada- ¿Acaso estás fueron mis instrucciones?...

Amelia Bones llegó frente al grupo de Aurores que parecían regañados pero renuentes a dejar a Sirius libre. Remus dio un paso adelante para hablar con Amelia Bones.

-¡Atrás Licantropo!- dijo uno de los Aurores a Remus, este se paró en seco, el Auror en cuestión sintió como su atención era llamada desde su hombro y cuando dió la vuelta el puño de Anthony Pucey le quebro la nariz pero también lo dejo inconsciente.

-Los idiotas también son una plaga en nuestro mundo- se lamentó el mago sacudiendo su puño, Amelia Bones miró la escena con una ceja alzada-Buenos días a todos, me temo que como es una sesión cerrada del Wizengamot me tuve que invitar como parte del grupo del Señor Black…

-Señor Pucey… ¿Cómo supo todo esto?- inquirió Amelia con sospecha, Pucey sin vacilar le regresó la mirada.

-Escuche a Malfoy hablar de esto con el Ministro la noche pasada… también me enteré que el señor Malfoy está interesado en que su hijo tenga el poder sobre el Señorío Black cuando Sirius sea condenado…

-Eso no es algo definitivo señor Pucey- dijo Amelia con un tic en el ojo, Anthony sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

-Si eso no es algo definitivo… ¿porque mandaron por Sirius con un escuadrón de ataque si él se presentó voluntariamente?...

-Eso mismo planeo saber ahora- dijo Amelia mirando con dureza a los Aurores, Anthony aprovechó su distracción para acercarse a Remus y compañía.

-Mi hija me envió, quieren saber como sale todo esto, de eso depende de donde se llevarán el paquete , si todo sale mal los llevarán un poco más lejos…

-¿Dónde?- preguntó discretamente Remus, casi sin mover los labios.

-España- dijo Pucey mirando el duro reclamo de Amelia a los Aurores- no sé más… en España una amiga de ellos tiene un amigo que trabaja con la oficina de Exilios… tal vez por eso quieren mandarlos para allá…

-Lamento mucho esto Señor Black,- dijo Amelia con seriedad- el equipo entendió mal la instrucción dada, es momento de entrar, hasta que el juicio sea concluido se le considerará inocente de todos los cargos…- dijo Amelia Bones con autoridad- ningún juicio será influenciado o manipulado, la Justicia sobre todas las cosas…

-Empieza el duelo- murmuró Anthony entrando detrás de todos ellos, Anthony pensó en lo importante que Sirius había sido para su hija y al enterarse de cómo cuido de ella cuando un Dragón (¿Qué carajos pensaban esos idiotas organizadores del Torneo) le había quemado el brazo y él curó sus heridas, Anthony era un Slytherin de la vieja escuela… no la de Voldemort, no, aquella donde el honor y las deudas no eran permisibles, así que como Sirius cuido a su persona más querida Anthony sólo tuvo dos opciones: Ayudar a liberar a Sirius o Cuidar que Harry y Cedric tengan una buena vida, porque Harry era la persona más querida para Sirius.

En cuanto el grupo entró, los miembros de Wizengamot se quedaron quietos mirando el compacto grupo pasar, todos fueron sentados en una zona en conjunto, Sirius fue llevado a la silla de en medio de la Sala donde las cadenas rápidamente se enredaron en sus piernas y brazos.

-Buenos días- saludo Albus Dumbledore entrando de repente junto Alastor Moody, ambos parecían haber salido de una chimenea con tal prisa que el hollín aún estaba en sus ropas- Gracias a Merlín la Profesora Mcgonagall podrá reemplazar mi presencia esta mañana… como Jefe del Wizengamot, seré quién llevará el Juicio de Sirius Orion Black… cómo debió de haber sido hace 13 años…

El juicio dio comienzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sirius será libre...! El juicio será largo, así que me tomaré mi tiempo para escribirlo bien... tal vez en compensación algunas escenas de Harry y Cedric por aquí sin descuidar el Torneo o a Amos... ¡No olviden nuestro villano!
> 
> Saludos cordiales


	69. Amigos y traidores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El juicio largamente negado...

**Amigos y traidores**

Sirius miró sin vacilar a cada miembro del Wizengamot sentado en esa sala: Tina le dijo que no bajará la mirada, que fuera firme en su determinación de ser juzgado con fuerza, las personas suelen ser avergonzadas cuando los acusados no bajan la mirada y por la mirada juzgona de Moody, la estrategia de Tina estaba funcionando.

-Buenos días Miembros del Wizengamot, esta mañana nos presentamos aquí para reelaborar el Juicio en contra del Notorio Mortifago Sirius Black…

-A ver, a ver- inquirió rápidamente Anthony Pucey levantándose de su asiento- ¿Qué reelaboración de juicio? La razón por la cual estamos aquí es porque no hubo Juicio, de haberlo, Sirius no sería culpable…

-Señor Pucey… ¿cómo se enteró de está reunión?...

-Bueno Señor Ministro, cuando bebe usted y el Señor Malfoy son muy ruidosos- dijo Anthony inocentemente- además, si el señor Black pierde el juicio el joven Draco Malfoy buscaría la oportunidad de convertirse en el nuevo Señor de la Ancestral y Noble Casa Black y quiero saber si eso pasa para hacer negocios y decirle a mi hija que le deje de pegar…

-Bien, continuemos con el proceso- Cornelius Fudge parecía no querer saber más de lo que decía ebrio, Anthony parecía ser un gran escucha y también estaba ansioso de compartir todo lo que escucho con el resto- Sirius Black, fuiste sentenciado a Cadena Perpetua en Azkaban debido al Homicidio de Peter Pettigrew, 12 muggles y la traición de nuestros amigos y compañeros James y Lily Potter… ¿cómo te declaraste en aquella ocasión?...

-No pude dar mi testimonio en aquella ocasión debido a que no obtuve un Juicio, en cuanto me atraparon fui mandado a Azkaban sin juicio…

-Evidentemente eso fue una acción necesaria para el  _ Que no debe de ser nombrado  _ no pudiera recuperar a su miembro más notable…

-¿El señor Ministro supone que él puede regresar?- preguntó Anthony fingiendo horror- por que si es así creo que lo mejor es informar a la comunidad mágica que se debe de cuidar…

-¡Eso no es así!- dijo Fudge enojado- ¡Ese tipo fue derrotado por Harry Potter y no va a volver…!

-Si eso pasó y la magia no puede traer de vuelta a los muertos… ¿Cómo Sirius podría ayudar a ese hombre a regresar?...

-Señor Pucey- intervino Madame Bones- o se declara un mago litigante a favor del Señor Black o guarda silencio…

-En ese caso… ¡Me declaro formalmente Mago litigante a favor del Señor Black!- dijo Anthony dando un paso al frente, Madame Bones se sobo la frente, Anthony Pucey era un experto litigante mágico, si bien provenía de una familia muy rica era conocido por sus múltiples movidas legales no sólo en el terreno Inglés sino en el mundial… de ahí que su hija hiciera lo que hiciera sabía cómo salirse con la suya- Cobro muy caro Señor Black…

-Agarré dinero a manos llenos de la Bóveda familiar…- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, conocía a Samantha y lo que era capaz de hacer… mejor tener una bonita relación profesional.

-En fin… volviendo al hecho de que no hay juicio, no hay testigos, no hay documentos… este juicio se pudo hacer por que uno de los tres cargos por lo cuales Sirius Black fue encarcelado fue el hecho de haber asesinado a Peter Pettigrew quien fue encontrado en los Bosques de Albania durante una excursión al azar…- Anthony leía atentamente el pergamino que llevaba de información acerca del caso- en estos términos, debo decir que el Sistema de Justicia no ha cumplido ninguna garantía real de protección para el Señor Black, ni sus derechos individuales… así que ¿Qué cargo van a lanzar primero para derribarlo?... por favor, que no sea el de la muerte del Señor Pettigrew, como su cuerpo vivo y sano demuestra, no lo mató…

-Bien, ese cargo debe de ser retirado, porque en efecto, el acusado fue condenado por la muerte de Peter Pettigrew y al estar este vivo ese cargo no es verídico…- declaró Amelia Bones, a su lado Elphias Doge asentía con gravedad.

-Como Jefe del Wizengamot propongo la anulación de ese cargo… si fueran tan amables de levantar las manos los que opinen de igual manera- Dumbledore observó con una sonrisa como las manos se levantaron sin vacilar para dejar libre este cargo- bien, por mayoría el cargo por el Asesinato de Peter Pettigrew ha sido liberado…

-Faltaba que intentarán no eliminarlo- se burló Andrómeda en voz alta, Remus le sujetó la mano con premura, el juicio aún no terminaba.

-Con un cargo clarificado debemos de continuar con los otros dos cargos, el de asesinato de 12 muggles…- prosiguió Fudge un poco molesto, el juicio podía ser un terrible golpe para su propia reelección el próximo año- ¿Cómo puede el Señor Black demostrar que no asesinó a esos muggles?

-¿Cómo puede el Ministerio comprobar que si los asesinó?- reviró Anthony sin dejar a Sirius contestar- sin una comprobación de varita o testigos, ¿qué pruebas puede ofrecer el Ministerio que responsabilice a mi cliente de tal afrenta?

-Es bueno- murmuró Remus a Andrómeda al ver el contraataque de Pucey al Ministro, ese hombre no dejaba títere sin cabeza, parecía un baile lento donde el que en realidad llevaba el liderazgo era él- muy bueno…

-Si te deja pobre te callas- advirtió Andrómeda a su primo quien esbozó una sencilla sonrisa de alivio.

-En el caso de los muggles tenemos el testigo de unas decenas de ellos que estuvieron en la escena..

-Que creyeron ver la escena- aclaró Anthony- aquí ninguno de ellos afirma que es Sirius quién lanzó el conjuro, por lo que leo en estos informes, bien pudo ser Pettigrew y nadie lo sabría…

-¡Pettigrew no mató a esa gente!- dijo una voz desde los asientos 

-Pettigrew estaba muerto hasta hace unos días mi amable inquisidor- señaló Anthony- pero esta vivo, así que sin la varita del Señor Black para comprobar sus últimos hechizos… nada de eso es comprobable…

-La varita del señor Black está en posesión de este Tribunal- declaró de repente Seymour Scrimgeour levantándose y entregando una caja con la varita del mago, Sirius miró la varita con anhelo… la varita que usaba era prestada, no era de él, extrañaba a su “vieja amiga” y nunca esperó que su varita no hubiera sido destruida.- La varita se conservó como futura referencia en un Juicio…

-Gracias Scrimgeour.-despidió Fudge rápidamente, no queriendo ahondar en el hecho de que un mago reconocido no hubiera recibido un Juicio.

-Alguien está nervioso por que la administración pasada falló en un simple juicio, no debe de cuidar la reputación de nadie Ministro… después de todo, usted representa el cambio- dijo Anthony suavemente, Remus lo miró boquiabierto, le había llegado a Fudge por el lado más simple y engorroso: el ego.

-¡Bien aclarado señor Pucey!- dijo Fudge visiblemente más relajado- ¡Los errores fueron de la administración pasada…! ¡Debemos de tener un experto en varitas que compruebe los hechizos realizados en la misma, si se descubre la presencia de Maldiciones imperdonables será el fin para el Señor Black…

-Dependiendo el contexto de cómo fue usada, si fue usada durante un duelo comprobable entonces debe de ser juzgado, pero los hechizos realizados en una varita no tienen fecha de caducidad- aclaró Scrimgeour con celeridad.

-Bien… ¿Quién procederá a la comprobación?- preguntó Fudge mirando al resto de la sala, Madame Bones se levantó de su asiento y sacó su varita, apuntó a la varita de Sirius y de repente todos los hechizos que la varita había realizado se mostraron… los últimos hechizos solo mostraban hechizos protectores, uno curativo y un fuerte  _ Protego  _ fue lo último que su varita indicaba que se había realizado… ningún tipo de hechizos de ataque había sido conjurado por el mago.

-Esto no es posible- balbuceo Fudge- ¡Sirius Black debió atacar a los Muggles! ¿Cómo murieron si no fue así?

-Tal vez, porque el ataque letal contra los muggles no fue hecho por él- dijo serio Anthony Pucey- tal vez, otro personaje atacó, tal vez Sirius Black es inocente del cargo de homicidio…

-Sin más testimonios, que parecen sesgados, que de Muggles y la varita sin hechizos de ataque que comprueben el daño a los muggles, exigo una reevaluación del cargo- dijo Albus serio, Sirius miró los murmullos entre los miembros del pleno, algunos parecían contrariados, otros molestos, algunos más indecisos, Sirius se puso un poco nervioso pero Anthony estaba impasible miraba a los que dudaban del argumento expuesto, estos desviaba la mirada y parecían inclinarse a su favor- Magos miembros del Wizengamot… emitan un juicio ahora ´¿los que estén a favor de la inocencia de Sirius Black en el cargo del asesinato de doce muggles?...

Las manos del Wizengamot en esta ocasión no subieron por unanimidad, pero fueron la mayoría de las manos las que estaban alzadas, Sirius no necesito ni contar las manos levantadas cuando Anthony hizo un ruido de satisfacción desde su garganta.

-Bien- dijo Albus afable- creo que no hay más que decir, Sirius Black queda libre de los cargos de homicidio en contra de 12 muggles que le fue imputado hace trece años…

-Necesito un breve receso para reorganizar la defensa del siguiente cargo- dijo Anthony rápido, Fudge parecía un poco despistado pero después de ver que Albus asentía con la cabeza lentamente accedió a ofrecer el descanso necesario.

-Muy bien, un receso de una hora…

-Gracias señor Ministro- dijo Anthony, con movimientos de cabeza hizo que todo el grupo de Sirius se levantara y fuera con él a una sala aledaña, con un poco de persuasión logró que los dejaran en la sala a solas, con el grupo de amigos sin interferencias de los Aurores.

-Gracias por todo - dijo SIrius a Anthony, este despidió el agradecimiento con un movimiento de su mano- no creo que muchos se hubieran arriesgado a defenderme al pleno del Wizengamot…

-No te apures, es mi agradecimiento por haber ayudado a mi hija, ella en realidad no me había contado todo hasta que lastimaron a Aaron, eres una persona muy amable con los menores… pero eso ahora no es importante, lo importante es que los otros cargos podían ser fácilmente evitados, si eras culpable o no, yo podía eliminarlos - dijo Anthony serio- pero el cargo de traición a Lily y James Potter no puede ser tan fácil de eliminar, porque necesito pruebas contundentes como un documento o un Juramento Inquebrantable, no tengo nada más que un ex-presidiario y un hombre que no estaba muerto todo este tiempo …

-Veritaserum.-dijo rápidamente Sirius, Remus lo miró con gravedad y asintió con la cabeza- yo no tengo nada que ocultar…

-Nada que afecte este juicio por lo menos- dijo Anthony con una sonrisa feliz- debo de solicitar algunas cosas a los guardias, nada de hacer nada ilegal en lo que me voy…

-¿Estás seguro primo?- preguntó Andrómeda a su primo mientras Anthony salía de la sala, Sirius se sentó, estiró su espalda y tomó aliento.

-Yo nunca traicione a mis amigos y mi único pecado es haber confiado en la persona equivocada- dijo Sirius con calma- este es un buen momento para poder enfrentar a Peter…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sirius regreso a la Sala con calma, junto a su grupo de acompañantes en completo silencio, cuando llegó Peter ya estaba sentado en una silla a su lado, Peter estaba atado con cadenas a su lado, miraba toda la sala con ansiedad, el miedo estaba descrito completamente en su rostro, Sirius por un momento sintió pena por él, recordaba que era la misma cara que puso cuando trato de enfrentarse a un matón de Ravenclaw y no pudo hacer nada.

-Sirius Black- habló atronadoramente Amelia Bones- por solicitud de su abogado hemos decidido darles Veritaserum a usted y a Peter Pettigrew…

-¡NO!- gritó Peter- ¡NO VERITASERUM! ¡SOY INOCENTE!....

-¡Basta ya!-dijo fuertemente Amelia Bones- Esto no es una negociación… el Veritaserum será administrado a ambos…

Peter forcejeo pero no tuvo más alternativa que tomarlo, todo el tiempo peleó ferozmente, intentado no caer bajo el influjo de la poción, Sirius la tomó sin resistencia alguna y permitió que la poción hiciera efecto, pasados unos minutos el auror que aplicó la poción permitió que el interrogatorio continuará…

-Bueno, ¿Su nombre es Sirius Orion Black?- preguntó Fudge a Sirius.

-Si, mi nombre es Sirius Orion Black…

-El Veritaserum funciona- avaló el Ministro, volteo a ver a Peter y se dirigió a él- ¿Su nombre es Peter Pettigrew?

-Si, mi nombre es Peter Pettigrew…

-El Veritaserum funciona, puede proceder a hacer sus preguntas señor Pucey- indicó Albus al mago litigante, este asintió y se dirigió a Peter .

-Señor Pettigrew, ¿Por qué necesito fingir su muerte?

-Porque no quería ir a Azkaban…

-¿Por qué motivo iría a Azkaban? ¿Usted no fue la persona que intentó detener a la persona que traicionó a James y Lily Potter?...

-Por que yo traicione a los Potter con el  _ Que no debe de ser nombrado _ …

-¿Usted es un mortifago?- preguntó suavemente Anthony, la sala quedó en completo silencio, ni un solo ruido se escuchaba más allá del suave rasgueo de la pluma que registraba todo el proceso.

-Si, me uní un año antes de la caída del Señor Tenebroso…

-¡maldito seas!- murmuró Remus apretando su puño, Abraham le puso una mano en el hombro para darle apoyo.

-Bien… eso… es inesperado- dijo Fudge.

-Señor Black ¿Usted era el Guardián Secreto de los Potter la noche de su muerte?- preguntó rápido Anthony, no les iban a dar la oportunidad de perder el impacto de la confesión de Peter.

-No, había convencido a Peter de tomar mi lugar para protegerlos… nunca revelaría voluntariamente la ubicación pero necesitaba saber que estaban a salvo de cualquier manera- dijo Sirius suavemente.

\- Señor Black, fue tras Peter en cuanto se enteró de lo que sucedió con los Potter… ¿acaso iba a matarlo?

-No.- sollozó Sirius- ¡Era mi amigo! ¡Era mi amigo! ¿Cómo pudo traicionarnos?...

Remus puso el rostro en sus manos, Andrómeda le acarició la espalda para darle comodidad, ella sabía perfectamente que los amigos que había hecho en Hogwarts eran la familia que Sirius tanto amaba, cada parte de la vida de Sirius giró alrededor de sus amigos y los lazos que había creado con ellos… ¿Cómo tuvo valor para traicionarlos?

-Si no fue a matarlo ¿A qué fue Señor Black?- preguntó Amelia Bones un poco más cálida, el saber que Sirius no era culpable su actitud se relajo un poco.

-Para detenerlo, necesitaba entregarlo al Ministerio para poder demostrar mi inocencia… el secreto del Guardián Secreto sólo sabían los Potter y yo, a Dumbledore no me dio tiempo de informarle el cambio…- dijo Sirius, Albus cerró los ojos con pesar, lamentado el gran malentendido que todo esto había ocasionado- James intentó comunicarse con él pero estaba atrapado dentro de la casa debido al asedio de los mortifagos…

-Bien, creo que esto es suficiente- dijo Anthony con una nota de acero muy marcada en su voz- esto demuestra sin duda alguna que Sirius Black no traiciono a los Potter…

-Eso queda claro- murmuró Fudge mirando al resto del Wizengamot, todos estaban de acuerdo.

-Miembros del Wizengamot- habló Dumbledore- ¿quienes están a favor de borrar los cargos de Alta Traición en contra del Señor Sirius Black?- todas las manos se levantaron- el Wizengamot ha emitido su veredicto, por medio de la presente y con la venia del Ministro de magia… Sirius Orion Black, usted está libre de todos los cargos….

-¡Alto!- hablo de repente una bruja que llevaba un suéter rosa chillante- ¿Cómo juzgaremos el hecho de que escapó de Azkaban?

-Si hacen eso, quiero demandar al Ministerio a la Confederación Internacional de Magos por la sentencia a Sirius Black y permitir que un Mortifago estuviera libre tanto tiempo…- dijo Anthony con una sonrisa que indicaba problemas.

-Consideramos el tiempo servido en Azkaban como un sustituto a un delito que no debió de ser cometido en primer lugar- declaró Amelia Bones con el apoyo del Ministro- Señor Pucey, la Confederación no necesita ser notificada de nada por medios externos, nos aseguraremos de que lo sepan todo por nosotros…

-Me parece bien- dijo Anthony pidiendo al Auror el antídoto al Veritaserum, Sirius sacudió la cabeza como si de un perro se tratará al salir de la poción miró a Anthony que lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie, de repente fue abrazado por Andrómeda y Remus, ambos llorando a mares.

-¡ERES LIBRE!- sollozó Andrómeda de felicidad, un grito feliz se escuchó desde la entrada, los Scamander con Patti corrieron a su lado, pronto se vio rodeado de todas las personas que los apoyaron.

-¡No debieron venir!- Dijo Sirius sollozando- ¡Les dije que no vinieran!

-¡Estábamos asediando el Ministerio!- dijo Patti alegre- pensamos en que si algo salía mal buscaría como sacarte de aquí…

-Además- Newt cortó rápido a su alegre sobrina.- todos los chicos te mandan su amor..

-Bien, mi labor ha terminado- dijo Anthony dispuesto a irse cuando Sirius lo abrazó con fuerza, el hombre lo manoteo un poco pero se dejó abrazar- Si, es lindo, es libre, ya suélteme…

-¡Gracias…!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza... me costó tres días terminarlo, es un capítulo extra largo y no dudo que el que sigue va a ser exactamente igual.
> 
> Saludos cordiales.


	70. La Tercera Prueba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo va demasiado bien para ser verdad ¿no?

**La Tercera prueba**

Aaron Madge siempre pensó que el peor día de su vida fue cuando voló todos los calderos de la clase de Snape y tuvo que correr por toda la escuela y esconderse en el Bosque Prohibido por tres días, hasta que su abuelo fue por él, en su primer año… ahora mismo estaba que vomitaba por enfrentarse a la tercera prueba.

-No entiendo porqué estás tan preocupado.- dijo Samantha restándole importancia al tono verde en la cara de Cedric, o en este caso de Aaron- en todo caso, tú ni debes de participar, simplemente debes de quedarte a un lado y esperar a que Fleur y Viktor hagan el resto…

-¡Ya sé que no debo de hacer nada! pero… siento algo aquí- Aaron señaló su estómago- algo que me dice que todo se va a arruinar…

-Son nervios- descartó rápidamente Fred Weasley- nada más que nervios…

-Y alegría por lo que sucedió con Sirius- dijo Ron una sonrisa, pese a que Viktor tenía la prueba esa mañana, Ron decidió dar apoyo moral al sujeto que se iba a meter a una prueba que ni necesitaba ni requería- Me parece sorprendente que  _ El Profeta  _ no lo haya anunciado ya…

-Mi padre me dijo que era una petición de Sirius, el Ministro estuvo de acuerdo en esa petición para no restarle importancia al Torneo…- explicó Samantha- Sirius no quiere que Amos sepa nada en caso de que se mueva para obtener a Harry…

-¿Cómo va el proceso de la Custodia de Harry?- preguntó Aaron a Samantha esta lo miró con seriedad.

-Va lento- dijo Samantha- el Ministerio quiere quitar unos candados legales que estaban sobre la voluntad de los Potter, estos candados fueron puestos por Dumbledore pero con el engaño de Amos… digamos que Albus tiene unos meses difíciles por delante, Sirius no está nada contento y debido a la fortuna personal que tiene nada le puede ser negado…

-El dinero abre muchas puertas- dijo George seriamente- el dinero y un apellido noble…

-Sirius es formalmente el nuevo Jefe Señorial de la Casa Black.- dijo Samantha con gravedad- ha hecho algunos cambios en la misma, muchos de esos cambios se verán reflejados en años venideros, no de inmediatos, pero el primero de ellos es que nombro a Harry como su sucesor en línea directa…

-¿Eso no lo colocaría en problemas?- preguntó Fred- ¿Y si Sirius tiene más hijos?...

-No está en sus planes.- dijo Samantha suavemente- en cuanto fue liberado Scrimgeour le ofreció de nueva cuenta su puesto como Auror, de hecho, como jefe de un equipo de ataque, Sirius lo rechazó, quiere seguir cuidando a los Hipogrifos en casa Newt con Patti,Sirius tiene suficiente dinero para no volver a trabajar, pero no quiere tener nada que ver con el Ministerio…

-Me alegró mucho por ellos- dijo Aaron feliz, un poco más relajado pero aún preocupado- ¿Alguien sabe si Amos va a venir?...

-Creo que si, no es seguro, cuando Mcgonagall lo corrió de la escuela fue muy especifica en qué términos podría aspirar a entrar a la escuela si es que ella lo permitía- dijo Samantha seria.

-Cuando Mcgonagall sea directora de esta escuela donaré mucho dinero para lo que ella quiera- dijo Aaron serio y decidido, Samantha sonrió contenta por su actitud mientras miraba nostálgica la escuela que pronto abandonarían, estaban en su penúltimo año, y pronto tendrían que decir adiós…-¿Dónde está Ginny? Pensé que iba a venir a desayunar conmigo para darme apoyo moral…

-Tal vez fue con Anthony a revisar los últimos detalles, como estabas tan nervioso fueron a verificar todo- dijo Ron a Aaron quien parecía agradecido, Ron también lucía preocupado, si algo había aprendido del chico de Hufflepuff (además de que si eras el mejor en algo valía la pena explotarlo) era en no desconfiar en sus instintos, hasta ahora no se habían equivocado.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Amos Diggory estaba esa mañana de mal humor, pero con un plan entre manos, desde el desastroso encuentro de él con su hijo, su presencia estaba prohibida en la misma, así como cualquier tipo de correspondencia a la escuela, le habían amarrado las manos para actuar como generalmente lo hacía.

De los Madge no tenía ni una pista, pero estaba seguro que ellos tendrían a Harry y Cedric en sus manos totalmente alejados de él y su influencia, de la niña muggle descubrió que era verdad que estaba en un retiro por los nervios destrozados, siempre estaba con sus padres y descansaba mucho en su habitación, de hecho era una rutina muy aburrida.

Amos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabía que hacer: todos sus amigos cercanos importantes no podrían saber nada de lo que el hacia o de lo contrario tendrían muchos problemas encima, ahora en el Ministerio había una especie de asunto ultra secreto que él desconocía pero según los rumores le llegaron, era algo muy delicado… mejor ni se acercaba, no tenía tiempo para meterse en esos asuntos, no cuando él necesitaba con urgencia, tener a Harry de nuevo en sus manos.

Mientras caminaba al campo de quidditch (donde irónicamente todo comenzó) se topó con Ginny Weasley, esta venía sola de hablar con un chico que reconoció de Ravenclaw por la túnica, si su memoria no fallaba estaba ese día que se enfrentó a Cedric, pensó en pasar enérgicamente delante de ella y tal vez, sólo tal vez, humillarla un poco en público, cuando empezaba a acelerar el paso, un breve destello de suerte aparecio en su cabeza ¡Ginny Weasley tenía una deuda de vida con Harry! si bien, él no podría cobrar la deuda eso ella no lo sabía y de hacerle creer que esa deuda quedó cubierta podría afectar su magia para siempre, ¡pero que diablos! podría tener alguna pista de Harry,

-Señorita Weasley.-saludo Amos a Ginny, esta lo miró con desconfianza pero cuando notó que más alumnos estaban cerca no sintió ningún tipo de peligro

-Señor Diggory- saludo Ginny con poco entusiasmo- Si busca a Cedric, está en el Campo de Quidditch junto al resto de los Campeones…

-No es por eso que la interpele, Señorita… usted ya debe de saber que soy tutor de Harry Potter…

-Si, por eso el pobre tuvo que escapar de usted- dijo Ginny antes de poder contenerse, Amos sonrió, la señorita Weasley era intempestiva y eso lo usaría a su favor.

-Bueno, tal vez eso sea cierto, pero eso significa que tengo conocimiento certero de sus pertenencias o activos, como lo es una deuda de vida…

Ginny palideció de repente, parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, Amos tomo esto como una señal de que ella estaba consciente de lo que podía suceder si se cobraba una deuda de vida, Ginny miró al suelo, los demás alumnos aceleraban el paso cuando Bagman los convoco a darse prisa para acercarse para el inicio de la prueba, Amos tomó del brazo a Ginny lentamente y la dirigió de nuevo al Castillo.

-Necesitamos hablar Señorita Weasley…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Aaron y Viktor aparecieron al principio del laberinto junto la copa del Torneo, Viktor sujetaba fuertemente la Copa con su mano derecha mientras Aaron lo hacía a su pantalón. tenía una fea quemadura en su pierna y no estaba feliz, Viktor tenía una fuerte quemadura en la cara mientras su pecho estaba descubierto, ambos parecían haber pasado por una licuadora.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó alterada Madame Maxime, Aaron soltó a Viktor para ponerse de pie lentamente.

-Hechizos compulsivos- dijo Aaron de mal humor- alguien los colocó para obligarnos a batirnos en duelo, además de perseguir la copa, Fleur está bien, atada pero bien…

-¿Estás bien Cedric?.- preguntó Dumbledore al joven quien intentaba quedarse en pie, Samantha y el resto se acercó a él corriendo.

-Si, si lo estoy, un poco decepcionado, pero estoy bien- dijo Aaron fingiendo mal humor, miró a las gradas y no vio rastro de Amos. “Tal vez esté buscando a Harry…”

-Señorita Pucey, Señores Weasley, ayuden a Cedric a llegar al ala médica…

-De inmediato- dijo Samantha tomando un brazo de su novio en sus hombros, Fred y George cerraban la comitiva.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Samantha mientras se dirigían con Madame Pomfrey, Aaron resopló con enojo,

-¡un maldito hechizo compulsivo al final del laberinto!- dijo indignado- parecía destinado a alterar a aquellos que se acercarán a la copa, los tres caímos en el mismo, pero como yo técnicamente no soy un campeón verdadero, no me afectó tanto…

-¿Cómo acabó Viktor así?

-Tal vez tuve que noquear a ambos y arrastrar a Viktor a la copa, cuando logré que despertará un poco lo hice sujetar la copa, como lo sujetaba de su pantalón me arrastró con él, Viktor es el legítimo ganador del Torneo…

-¡Viva Viktor!- celebró Samantha apresurando el paso, Anthony Goldstein se acercó a ellos corriendo, estaba sudoroso y nervioso.

-¡No encuentro a Ginny por ningún lado!- dijo el joven de ravenclaw nervioso- ¡no vino a ver la Tercera Prueba!.

-¿Cómo que no la encuentras? ¡Ustedes estuvieron juntos toda la mañana!...

-Miren, después de que les dimos nuestro mensaje, ella fue a los sanitarios mientras yo fui al Gran Comedor a descubrir si había algo de comida para picar, quedamos de vernos en las gradas pero nunca llegó…

-Ginny no es de ese tipo de personas- dijo Fred nervioso- ¡Algo debió pasar!...

Aaron y Samantha se miraron nerviosos, algo no cuadraba en toda esta situación, Aaron se soltó de su novia y los gemelos, empezó a avanzar sin detenerse al castillo, seguido de los gemelos.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó alarmado Ernie junto a Susan Bones, ellos dos los habían seguido para saber cómo estaba “Cedric”.

-Necesito encontrar a Ginny.- dijo Aaron con seriedad, apretaba los dientes por la herida en su pierna, esa profunda sensación de desastre se hizo más fuerte en su estómago.

-¿Ginny Weasley?- preguntó Susan con extrañeza- No la he visto desde antes de que comenzará la prueba, estaba con Amos Diggory…, no vi a tu padre después de eso.

-¿Amos?- preguntó Aaron perdiendo el color en el rostro, cayó al piso sin fuerzas cuando su pierna se venció, Samantha corrió a su lado.

-Mira, dejemos que los demás busquen a Ginny, ¡tú y yo iremos a la enfermería!

-¡No entiendes! ¡Ginny puede saber dónde está Harry!- gritó Aaron desesperado- Se me escapó el otro día sin querer, no quise desmemorizar a Ginny por lo que paso con Penélope, ¡Aún no sale de San Mungo…!

Samantha le cubrió la boca con la mano, Ernie y Susan lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, los gemelos Weasley los sujetaron por un momento, esperando cualquier instrucción.

-¡Ni una palabra o no salen de San Mungo cuando acabe con ustedes!- dijo Samantha ferozmente a los testigos, estos asintieron efusivamente con la cabeza, Aaron intentó levantarse para ir al castillo de nuevo cuando fue detenido por Anthony y Samantha.

-¡Debo de encontrar a Ginny!...

Ginny Weasley venía llorando del castillo, se sujetaba los brazos con terror y miraba a Aaron con cara de disculpa.

-¡No quería! ¡Juró que no quería!- gritó Ginny desplomándose en el piso, Fred corrió a abrazarla, Aaron la miró con la boca abierta, estaba muy pálida y nerviosa.

-¿Qué te hizo Ginny?- preguntó ansioso Aaron.

-Me hizo decirle todo lo que sabía… sabe que no eres Cedric, a donde va Harry… ¡Sabe de Sirius!- gritó Ginny histérica, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar.

-¿Cómo te hizo decirlo Ginny?- preguntó suavemente Aaron a la chica pelirrojo,la esta sorbió un poco por la nariz y mirándolo con verdadero arrepentimiento.

-Uso mi deuda de vida con Harry…

-¡Maldito sea!- murmuró Aaron temblando de rabia- debemos de ir a la enfermería, Ginny necesitará toda la ayuda posible,lo que hizo Amos puede arriesgar la vida de Ginny… ella involuntariamente ha “traicionado” a Harry, debemos de ver si la deuda vinculante no afecta su núcleo mágico…. necesito avisar a mi abuelo… alguien debe de avisar a Sirius…

Mientras Aaron daba instrucciones, la poción multijugos terminó su efecto, Dumbledore y los demás vieron a Aaron Madge tomar el lugar de Cedric Diggory, con la boca abierta estos se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Aaron Madge?- preguntó vacilante Mcgonagall.

-Necesitan avisar a Sirius Black que Amos Diggory va por Harry, si obtiene a Harry antes de que se solucione lo de la custodia, les podría quitar al bebé- Aaron quedó inconsciente, había llegado a su límite, ahora sólo quedaba una carrera contra reloj, Ginny también se desmayó, y ambos sólo dejaron caos detrás de ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si bien no me quedo tan extenso como el anterior, en definitiva si es un buen capítulo, estoy orgullosa de mi.
> 
> Saludos cordiales.


	71. Calma antes de la Tormenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las grandes tormentas siempre están precedidas por un buen clima o ¿es un buen clima porque no sabemos que viene una tormenta?

**Calma antes de la Tormenta** **  
  
**

En el momento en que Aaron jugaba la tercera prueba del torneo, Hermione y sus padres se dirigían a Poole para poder transportarse a la Isla de Mann, su madre le había prohibido a todos los conocidos de Harry comunicarse con ellos mediante lechuza, porque podían ser interceptados en cualquier momento, por ello se encontraban incomunicados con el mundo mágico.

Jethro Madge podría ser su único contacto con el mundo que estaban desesperadamente tratando de dejar atrás pero el Señor Madge para mantener la fachada del motivo original del ataque tendría que estar escondido, era un hombre de recursos y cuando decidía desaparecer literalmente se borraba del mapa, Jethro se limitaba a informar cosas que pudieran ser de utilidad pero no más, para ese momento, ellos no tenían ni idea de que Sirius era libre de nuevo.

-Cariño, deberías de dormir un rato, salimos muy temprano y casi no descansaste en Bath…- dijo cariñosamente el Señor Granger a su hija, Hermione bebía un café un cargado tratando de no caer dormida, quería estar alerta por cualquier cosa- debiste quedarte en la maleta a descansar con tus amigos…

-Es que necesito estar fuera, por si alguien nos ve movernos sepan que estoy aquí…- dijo Hermione, su madre se estiró desde el asiento delantero y quitándole el café de las manos, le extendió una manta y sonrió.

-Duerme por ahora, apóyate en la ventana, necesitarás tus fuerzas cuando subamos al barco con tu prima…- dijo la Señora Granger, Hermione suspiró cansada y aceptó la manta, se cercioro que la maleta estuviera completamente en “modo Muggle” a su lado para poder descansar un poco.

-Esta bien, gracias por ayudarnos- dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos por un momento, quedando dormida casi al instante, esos últimos días había convivido con sus padres mientras Harry y cedric permanecían en la maleta ocultos del mundo exterior, la chica de Gryffindor había pasado más estrés en ese momento que la vez que fue seleccionada para su casa en cuanto llegó a Hogwarts.

Dentro de la maleta, en la cabaña rudimentaria pero práctica, equipada por Newt y Sirius, Harry y Cedric descansaban de todas las presiones que habían recibido los últimos días, ambos estaban bajo el cuidado psicológico de la prima de Hermione, y es que ambos, sin duda alguna, demostraron estar bajo un terrible daño emocional.

En el caso de Cedric, había vivido toda su vida bajo un abuso emocional constante conocido como “Gas lighting”, era una forma de abuso muy difícil de detectar porque en esencia “no era nada” era simplemente maneras de manipular a una persona para adaptarse a las necesidades de otra, la crianza de un hijo puede incluir el inculcar valores pero no debe de extenderse a modificar conductas o decisiones para ser de utilidad para los padres.

En el caso de Harry era años de abuso emocional y físico el que orillaron a Harry a tener una personalidad “pasiva” misma que le sirvió para malinterpretar la diferencias entre consejos y “órdenes” disfrazadas de sugerencias, tanto Harry como Cedric venían de ambientes que eran abusivos a su manera, y esos patrones conducta eran difíciles de eliminar sin la ayuda adecuada, por eso, Hermione les indicó a ambos que si querían criar al bebé ellos mismos, era obligatorio para ambos someterse a Terapia, su prima hizo notar lo importante que era eso para ambos y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Cedric despertó en cuanto sintió un movimiento en la cabaña, se despertó un poco alarmado tomando su varita que estaba debajo de su almohada, en cuanto despertó bien y recordó donde estaba suspiró cansado y verificó que Harry no hubiera despertado por el movimiento, Harry estaba felizmente dormido a su lado, descansando sobre su lado izquierdo con una sonrisa en los labios, Cedric también sonrió.

Hace unos meses atrás, cuando sólo era Cedric Diggory estudiante de Hogwarts, nunca pensó que tendría que salir corriendo de la escuela, con su esposo, embarazado, a cuestas, apoyado ilegalmente por alguien a quien creía un exmortifago y el mejor grupo de amigos que pudo tener, Cedric supo con exactitud que era uno de los chicos más afortunados del mundo.

Cedric se separó con cuidado de Harry para ir a revisar un poco del movimiento de la maleta, según Hermione la noche anterior, ya deberían de estar en camino a Poole para poder irse con la prima de Hermione a Mann, salió de la cabaña con calma, según el día que la maleta replicaba era muy temprano, casi de madrugada, así que Cedric supuso que la familia Granger decidió salir temprano de Bath para tener la menor cantidad de incidentes en el camino, en cuanto pudo comprobar que no podía salir de la maleta estaba completamente seguro de que tenía razón.

Cedric regreso a la cabaña para comenzar a lavar los trastes que quedaron de la cena de la noche anterior y preparar un poco del desayuno que se requería para es mañana, Harry seguía dormido profundamente así que Cedric sólo se aseguro de que estuviera bien cubierto con las mantas antes de seguir con su labor, todo iba de acuerdo al plan y en unas horas estarían viajando por mar para poder tener un buen escondite en el refugio de Escarbatos en Mann.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-¿Por qué siempre hacen esto a nuestras espaldas?- preguntó Mcgonagall a los jóvenes que estaban frente a ellos, Aaron había vuelto a tomar la poción, esta vez por ordenes de Dumbledore, afortunadamente para todos ellos nadie fuera de Mcgonagall, Moody, Susan Bones, Ernie Mcmillan y Dumbledore habían logrado ver quien estaba en realidad en el lugar de Cedric Diggory.

-Es que no sabíamos si era ilegal del todo, así que si usamos la excusa de “no sabían nada” todo era.. bueno, quedaba en travesura- se excusó Samantha débilmente frente a las autoridades escolares.

-¿Harry y Cedric están por el momento a salvo?- preguntó Dumbledore amablemente, Aaron asintió con la cabeza, Ginny lloriquea un poco al fondo de la habitación, Aaron miró con tristeza a la chica.

-¿Qué le va a pasar?- preguntó en voz baja Aaron al Director- ¿Lo que Amos hizo le afectará?

-Ciertamente pudo hacerlo, afortunadamente para la Señorita Weasley su deuda de vida no está comprometida porque en estos momentos nadie tiene injerencia sobre los asuntos de Harry más que el Ministerio mismo… eso me recuerda Señorita Bones ¿Podría informar a su Tía que necesito hablar con ella de la custodia del joven Potter?- dijo Dumbledore con amabilidad.

-Enseguida Señor Director- Susan salió del despacho del Director para ir a escribir a su tía.

-Necesitamos salir del Colegio, debo de ir con mi abuelo, necesitamos alcanzarlos y decirles que Mann está comprometido- dijo Aaron con rapidez- los Granger prohibieron métodos de comunicación mágica porque se dieron cuenta que Amos los visitó brevemente…

-¿Cómo no sabíamos eso?- preguntó Samantha enojada- ¡De haber sabido eso mi padre los hubiera sacado del país!

-Porque sería demasiado sospechoso, mi abuelo pensó en hacer lo mismo pero me dijo que se vería como si Hermione huyera de algo, además Amos ni siquiera se acercó a ellos, simplemente los vio y en cuando no vio señal de Harry o Cedric se fue- dijo Aaron, Dumbledore lo miró con su gafas de media luna serio- Si, mi abuelo los ha estado vigilando de cerca, ellos creen que están solos pero mi abuelo tiene un ojo sobre ellos...

-Entonces, ellos deben de creer que están por su cuenta… tu abuelo puede estarlos siguiendo mientras se dirigen a Mann, estarían relativamente a salvo de Amos- dijo Fred con vacilación, Ron negó con la cabeza.

-Si su abuelo está haciendo una vigilancia discreta cerca de ellos, el camino a Poole puede permitir que lo hagan solos, ir directo a Mann y esperar que la Maleta de Newt sea entregada con seguridad al señor Dirk- explicó Ron con nervios- es la única manera de no llamar demasiado la atención, por ahora el que nadie de los Granger, Harry o Cedric sepan que el Señor Madge está cerca de ellos es su mejor oportunidad…

-Si los dejamos salir antes de tiempo de la escuela ¿Creen poder sacar a Cedric y Harry de esta situación?- preguntó Dumbledore, Samantha suspiró con un poco de temor pero se decidió a hablar cuando Aaron la animó con una sonrisa.

-No me sonrías así cuando tienes la cara de Cedric, me da ganas de pegarte- dijo Samantha ferozmente a Aaron quien se cubrió la boca con las manos- Tal vez pueda hacer algo… el viejo que estiró la pata esta Navidad me heredo un Traslador familiar, no registrado, que nos lleva a una Residencia Protegida en Palestina, es mía, nadie que no tenga acceso al Traslador puede entrar, posee un Elfo Doméstico propio y estarían a salvo en lo que Sirius puede intervenir, necesitamos llegar a ellos y entregarles esto para su seguridad…

-Bien, cómo esto es una emergencia, tanto el Señor Madge como la Señorita Pucey saldrán de la escuela…

-Recuerde que soy Diggory.- aclaró Aaron divertido, Dumbledore le sonrió con complicidad- Señores Weasley, deben de llevar a su hermana a la enfermería, daré instrucciones a Madame Pomfrey de que ella tiene fiebre, así que no se apuren por la difusión de las noticias, por el contrario diremos que el señor Diggory estaba peor de lo que parecía y fue envíado a San Mungo para ser atendido con prontitud…

Samantha miró a Aaron y este le sonrió de vuelta, la chica de la nada le dio un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que el resto riera de manera involuntaria.

-Te aviso que no le sonrieras así con la cara de Cedric- dijo Anthony Goldstein con una sonrisa, por lo menos estaban tratando de tener un plan.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Bienvenido a la Isla de Mann, esperamos que su visita sea agradable, la comunidad Mágica de Mann le da más cordial Bienvenida… ¿Qué asuntos le trae por aquí?...

-Asuntos familiares, he venido a recoger a mi nieto- dijo Amos Diggory con una sonrisa deslumbrante- quedamos de vernos aquí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Que nervios! Este capítulo me llenó de suspenso por completo, hasta yo me sorprendí al escribirlo... veamos que tal nos va.
> 
> Saludos cordiales


	72. Detalles legales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de tecnicismos legales...

**Detalles legales**

-El primer paso a seguir para obtener de nueva cuenta la custodia de Harry es revisar el testamento de los Potter- indicó con gravedad Amelia Bones, ahora que Sirius era libre se estaba encargando de todo los líos legales que habían quedado detrás de él cuando fue encarcelado en Azkaban.

Su prioridad, definitivamente, era obtener la custodia de Harry, pero una vez que tuvo la libertad de hacerlo, comprendió que por mucho que odiara su apellido y el legado “pura sangre” tenía que admitir que recuperar el título de “Señor de la Noble y Antigua Casa Black” le estaba facilitando mucho las cosas.

-¿Necesito ir a Gringotts para pedir el testamento?- preguntó Sirius ansioso, ahora estaba acompañado de Remus, a quien nombró secretario personal de la Casa Black, o como Remus se hacía llamar “El limpia desastres de Sirius” y Patti Kowalsky, a quién Newt comisionó como su “niñera” en caso de que se alborotara demás, no es que no confiaran en Remus, pero si Sirius hacía una barbaridad se necesitaban todas las manos posibles para ayudarles.

-En realidad, necesitamos que el último guardián legal de los Potter autorice verlo, el legal guardian conocido…- dijo Amelia frunciendo un poco la boca, Sirius apretó los puños con un poco de rabia pero componiendo su mejor sonrisa se dirigió a Remus.

-Señor Lunático, ¿podría informarle a nuestro amado Director Dumbledore qué ME DEVUELVA EL TESTAMENTO DE MIS AMIGOS?- terminó gritando Sirius, Remus se levantó de inmediato para obedecer su orden, Patti tomó la mano de Sirius acariciandola con el pulgar para calmarlo, Amelia vio el gesto de Patti con una ceja levantada a lo que Patti sonrió con alegría.

-Nos llevamos bien- contestó ambiguo Sirius- Patti es una buena mujer…

-Empiezo a sospechar que no contó sólo con la ayuda de Remus Lupin para todo este proceso, Señor Black…

-Y yo que las donaciones anuales de los Black no van a llegar a partir de hoy si me sigue molestando- dijo Sirius de mal humor mientras Patti sonreía discretamente, adoraba ver a Sirius en su elemento- Voy a matar a Dumbledore si hizo más de lo que le correspondía…

-Todo estará bien, no tienes que preocuparte, creo que Dumbledore ha estado arreglando todo aquello desde que tu saliste libre de todos los cargos- dijo Patti con entusiasmo- sirvió mucho que tanto tú como Remus le gritaron un buen rato…

-Si Dumbledore hubiera cuidado de Harry como se debía nada de esto hubiera pasado… estamos contra el tiempo, necesito que el hijo de Harry nazca cuando yo tenga su custodia, de lo contrario… 

-Amos podría decidir el futuro del bebé y eso podría prestarnos a una enorme cantidad de problemas… si logra quitarle el bebé antes de este papeleo, podrían pasar años antes de que Harry y Cedric recuperen a su bebé…- terminó la frase Patti apretando la mano de Sirius, Remus volvió al despacho de Amelia con una discreta sonrisa.

-Dumbledore vendrá en cualquier momento, dejará libre el testamento y se retirará…-dijo Remus con una sonrisa satisfecha- parece ser que hoy es la última prueba del Torneo…

-Lo que significa que es muy probable que Amos vaya al Colegio… debemos de darnos prisa para vigilar la espalda de Aaron- dijo Sirius en voz baja- no necesito hacerle pasar más a ese joven…

-Es bastante leal y decidido… me parece que, dada su obsesión por el Bosque Prohibido, debemos de regalarle el mapa que creamos en nuestra juventud- dijo Remus con afecto.- total, sólo le queda un año en Hogwarts… si su abuelo le permite regresar.

-Será un buen regalo- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa sincera, miró el reloj, eran las 3:00 de la tarde, empezaba a sentirse ansioso, el tiempo empezaba a correr contra ellos y cada minuto que pasaba era un minuto en que los jóvenes estaban en peligro, ¡Maldita burocracia!

-El Testamento llegó- Dijo suavemente Amelia Bones llegando a la sala en compañía de un duende de Gringotts, este asintió con la cabeza en saludo, los demás respondieron en silencio,

-En compañía y representación de Garnack, Duende al servicio de Gringotts, yo, Amelia Bones, como representante del Ministerio, inició en este momento la lectura del testamento del matrimonio Potter-Evans…

-¿Potter-Evans?- preguntó Patti confundida, Sirius sonrió con tristeza.

-James quería dejar claro a toda las personas que él y Lily eran iguales ante todas las cosas, así que sus cosas legales estaban marcadas con los apellidos de ambos- dijo Sirius con ternura- James siempre pensó en la equidad ante todo…

-Recuerdo bien eso- murmuró Remus con tristeza, Patti asintió en silencio, ella era una bruja americana, criada en un ambiente más permisivo y menos elitista del mundo, se encontraba muy confundida con las diferencias entre “Sangre Pura” y los “Sangre Sucia”... para ella la única suciedad sólo tenía que ver con la falta de jabón y agua.

-Bien… comenzaré la lectura de la parte privada del testamento… la parte ejecutiva del testamento fue aplicado en cuanto Harry Potter, hijo único y heredero,contrajo matrimonio… parte de esos activos, ahora que sabemos que su matrimonio fue producto de una maniobra ilegal no permitida, serán recuperadas a menos de que exista algún motivo para hacerlo…

-Ese dinero no me importa,sólo quiero saber lo que dice la parte interna del testamento y quiero saber por que no se había podido leer esa parte- dijo Sirius con rapidez ¡Como si el dinero le interesara!

-Bien, anotada la acción de no recuperación… la parte interna del testamento son las cuestiones legales de los Bienes, Activos, Asientos en el Wizengamot y la regencia de la Custodia del Señor Harry Potter….

-¿Puede omitir el resto y decirme que pasa solo con la custodia?- apresuró Sirius muy alterado- el resto de los detalles engorrosos se los da a mi muy leal amigo Remus…

-¿No considera necesario saber el poder que está en sus manos hasta la mayoría de edad de su cargo?- preguntó el duende con escepticismo, Sirius estaba a punto de gritar cuando Remus carraspeo un poco.

-Me temo que estamos en un asunto que va contrarreloj, por eso debemos de saber con urgencia como quedó establecida la regencia de la Custodia del único heredero del matrimonio Potter-Evans?- explicó Remus con serenidad, Patti mantenía a Sirius en su silla, pese a que era 15 centímetros más bajo que él podría controlarlo perfectamente,...

-Bien, antes de proceder a su petición… ¿Estos asuntos involucran acciones inmediatas por parte de Gringotts?- preguntó el duende, Remus chasqueo la lengua un poco harto mientras Sirius, con toda la paciencia que pudo reunir, contestó.

-Ninguna que demerite al banco en alguna forma…

-Bien- el duende anotó algo más y abrió con cuidado el pergamino, leyó en silencio un momento antes de localizar la parte que les interesaba- Sección IV apartado A, B y C del testamento de James Potter-Evans y Lily Potter-Evans, indica que la tenencia principal de la Custodia de su hijo o futuros hijos recaería en manos de Sirius Orion Black, bajo cualquier circunstancia o atenuante…

-¿Significa que pudiste revisarlo desde Azkaban?- preguntó Remus confundido, Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-Circunstancia o atenuante, es una manera en que los Sangre pura expresan que otras personas o familias no pueden intervenir, como la hermana de Lily por ejemplo…

-Como sabrá, su encarcelamiento revocó los derechos que tenía según este acuerdo…

-Si, lo sé, pero ahora lo interesante es, ahora que estoy libre y con los cargos retirados ¿Soy tutor  **legítimo** de Harry?

-Si, lo es- dijo Garnak anotando eso en un documento oficial de gringotts, Sirius bailaba de la emoción, pero contuvo sus movimientos antes de tiempo, por que aún no sabía si todo lo que había hecho Amos podía ser revocado o no- de hecho, según este testamento, Harry queda bajo su cuidado hasta los 18 años indicado por la ley muggle, en virtud de lo difícil que sería manejar su herencia a tan corta edad… en caso de que Harry quedará embarazado siendo menor de edad, si tuviera a su hijo en solitario, extienden la regencia a los 25 años en cuestión de auxilio en la crianza del menor, en caso de tener una pareja estable y respetuosa la regencia se extiende a los 20 años para su auxilio, el matrimonio debe de ser decidido por Harry en tiempos y formas… todo proceso hecho antes de que usted pueda tomar la tenencia legal del joven a la muerte de sus padres, no es válido

-¡Gracias!- bailo Sirius con felicidad, gracias al testamento, todo lo realizado por Amos podría deshacerse, ahora sólo quedaba alcanzar a los chicos en Mann para ponerlos a salvo de Amos y empezar a preparar la  _ verdadera  _ boda de Harry y Cedric y…

-¡Debemos darnos prisa!- dijo Patti con alegría, Sirius se puso de pie mientras Remus asentía con felicidad, Sirius se despidió apresuradamente del lugar junto a Patti mientras Remus se quedaba a escuchar los demás detalles “engorrosos” del testamento de sus amigos, Remus se despidió brevemente de la pareja que partía con prisa al Departamento de Asuntos Civiles para poder reclamar de inmediato la documentación que avalará ese falló, en ese momento, ninguno de los tres sabían que su presencia era urgentemente requerida en Mann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, perdón por no publicar estos días he sufrido una serie de calamidades estrepitosas... el Sábado fui a una boda donde el novio se rompió una costilla, el domingo ayude a mi sobrino con su tarea y hubo limpieza general en la casa y el lunes... ¡Hay una fuga de agua en la pared donde la computadora está! Gracias a todo lo que es bueno en este mundo, nada del agua toca algo eléctrico pero cambie de ubicación el aparato y cuando me disponía a escribir ¡puff! se me fue por completo la brújula de que iba a escribir, así que lamento la calidad de este capítulo, si reparan la fuga hoy mañana tendrán una actualización, que espero sea mil veces mejor que esta.
> 
> Saludos cordiales y reitero mi disculpas.


	73. El plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planes alrededor de todos...

**El Plan**

Sirius feliz, mirando con reverencia los documentos que protegían a Harry y a su bebé, sonrió melancólico al saber que de nuevo, la vida un bebé Potter estaba a su resguardo, pensó en cómo mencionar a Cedric que tal vez deberían de esperar antes de que se volvieran a casar… sin embargo descartó esa idea con rapidez, Cedric era un buen esposo, y un buen hombre… ¡estaba dispuesto a ir a Azkaban para proteger a su familia!.

-No va a desaparecer esos documentos si los apartas un poco de tu vista- dijo suavemente Tina a Sirius, sentándose junto a él, el hombre sonrió guardándolos con cuidado en una cartera de viaje.

-Es que… no puedo creer que todo esto sea verdad… ¡Soy libre y tengo la custodia de Harry!- dijo Sirius feliz, Tina tomó su mano entre las suyas apretándola con cariño.

-¡Exacto! ¡Ganaste esta batalla!, recupera tus fuerzas y en un día o máximo dos iremos por los chicos- dijo la mujer mientras Sirius asentía con la cabeza, el documento ya estaba procesado en el Ministerio y las notificaciones ya debían de estar en regla, sin embargo, para evitar chascos tratarán de moverse en silencio para evitar que Amos llegará a ellos, este podría tomar medidas desesperadas.

-Gracias por quedarte ayudarnos con el Refugio, Sirius- dijo Newt entrando junto a Patti con una jarra de limonada- la verdad es que Tina y yo no somos suficientes manos para este lugar.

-Al contrario, gracias a ustedes por permitirme quedarme aquí y curarme de todo lo que me sucedió… creo que sin su ayuda ya estaría muerto- dijo Sirius de corazón logrando sacar sonrisas tiernas del matrimonio, Patti servía la bebida cuando notó que le faltaba algo.

-¡Las galletas!- dijo la bruja levantándose para ir por ellas cuando la chimenea de la sala se activó, de ella salían apresurados Aaron y Samantha, junto a Mcgonagall que parecía revisar el lugar con rapidez.

-¡Sirius!- exclamó Aaron totalmente aterrado, el mago en cuestión se acercó a ellos- ¡Amos ya sabe que Cedric y Harry se dirigen a Mann!.

El silencio que siguió a esa declaración era tan intenso que el aleteo de una mosca era perceptible y molesto, Sirius abrió la boca sin decir nada en absoluto mientras Samantha y Aaron lucían ansiosos, en ese momento recordó Sirius que ellos solamente eran jóvenes de 17 años jugando a ser adultos.

-Cuéntenme todo lo que pasó…- pidió Sirius ayudando a los jóvenes a sentarse, Mcgonagall al asegurarse que ellos iban a estar bien se empezó retirar.

-¡Espere!- dijo Patti interceptando a la bruja- ¿no quiere una taza de té?

-Me temo que sólo vine para asegurarme que fueran con Sirius como nos pidieron y no intentarán ir a Mann solos como Dumbledore sospechó...

-Ya le dije que no podemos ir hasta allá solos, no soy tan bueno en la aparición como Cedric- dijo Aaron ofendido, Samantha asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente, Mcgonagall rodó los ojos con un poco de diversión

-Mi confianza en ambos tardará un poco en volver por el tiempo que suplió al Señor Diggory a nuestras espaldas exponiendo a la escuela a ser el hazmereir de la sociedad en general- dijo Mcgonagall con dureza, Aaron parecía a punto de contestar cuando Samantha le puso una mano en el muslo y negó, lentamente, con la cabeza, el joven resopló molesto pero sonriendo felizmente hablo.

-Si me deja volver mi abuelo el próximo año, trataré de recuperar su confianza- dijo Aaron mostrando los dientes, la profesora se dirigió a la chimenea y con una inclinación de la cabeza se retiró del lugar, Sirius bebió un poco de limonada antes de empezar el interrogatorio a los jóvenes.

-Comencemos por el principio… ¿Cómo se enteró Amos?- suspiró Sirius, Aaron tomó aire y empezó a hablar.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-¿Estás segura de que mejoraras estando con nosotros?- preguntó Harry a su amiga, Hermione estaba en ese momento recostada en la otra cama de la cabaña al interior de la maleta, descansando del viaje en el mar que ahora llevaban.

-Si, mis padres adoran el mar y yo no soy buena en el mar, estaba tan preocupada por ustedes que lo omití por completo… pensé que sería una de esas cosas que mejoran con la edad- admitió Hermione a su amigo, Cedric le pasaba un vaso grande de agua mismo que Hermione debió agradecida.

-Debes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que desees, puedo subir a cubierta y mantener la guardia un tiempo- dijo Cedric, Hermione parecía dudosa pero Cedric le sonrió con calma.- Usaré la capa de Harry…

-Está bien- dijo Hermione con duda pero sonrió para darle confianza a Cedric, este asintió con la cabeza y empezó a preparar todo para salir, se puso una chamarra y un par de guantes sin dedos para poder usar su varita si era necesario, le dio un beso a Harry y salió de la cabaña cargando la Capa en una de sus manos- Es un buen novio…

-Es mi esposo Hermione- aclaró Harry con una sonrisa alegre, Harry acarició su estómago con ternura, su amiga miró con los ojos brillantes esa escena, su amigo estaba más tranquilo y feliz, en ese momento sólo pensaban en cómo cuidarse para recibir al bebé, si todo salía de acuerdo al plan estarían en Mann para que Harry reposará los últimos días de su gravidez.

-Parece ser que la esposa del Señor Dirk es matrona- dijo Hermione con calma, así que si necesitas quedarte más tiempo ella podrá ayudarnos con tu parto…

-¿Sabrá hacer cesáreas?- preguntó cándidamente Harry, cerró un ojo esperando la respuesta pero su amiga resopló una risa antes de contestar.

-Me temo que será natural- dijo Hermione, Harry cerró los ojos un poco avergonzado por temer a algo que en teoría lo iba a hacer muy feliz- ese es el plan ahora..

Harry le quitó el vaso de agua y lo depositó en el fregadero del pequeño, pensó en silencio un momento mientras Hermione gimoteaba que el mar le hacía estragos, pensaba que de un tiempo para acá ninguno de sus planes había funcionado como ellos esperaban, era un conjunto de malos ratos durante una buena temporada.

-Espero todo salga bien- murmuró Harry para sí mismo, acarició su vientre cuando su bebé lo pateo como diciéndole que tuviera confianza en que todo estaría bien, después de lavar el vaso y dejarlo secar en el escurridor se fue a acostar por un momento a su cama, últimamente estaba tan cansado y una ligera punzada lo hizo fruncir el ceño, ya llevaba algunos días con ese malestar pero no quería incomodar a nadie, aún más en la situación en la que estaban, simplemente descansaría un poco más y ya está.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Bien… necesito que alguien me recuerde que deben de mantener alejado a Amos de mi en cuanto nos topemos con él- dijo Sirius tranquilamente- si lo asesinó volveré a Azkaban y sólo Merlín sabe a donde carajos irá a parar Harry..

-¡Ese hombre es un monstruo!- dijo Tina furiosa- ¡Pudo dañar a esa chica permanentemente!...

-Según Dumbledore no pudo hacer tanto daño como si hubiera sabido detalles específicos, por ejemplo, no sabe que los Scamander nos ayudan o que Sirius está buscando la custodia de Harry…

-Que ya tengo- dijo Sirius serio, Aaron se detuvo de su discurso y sonrió tontamente, Samantha se desplomó en el sillón, liberando la tensión que mantenía con ella.

-Entonces, ustedes pueden hacerse cargo de todo- se alegró Samantha por fin comiendo una galleta y bebiendo un poco de limonada

-Si, pero necesitamos su ayuda, ustedes distraerán a Amos en lo que recogemos a Harry y Cedric, los traemos aquí y me encargo de que el Ministerio le dé su merecido a Amos por todos los fraudes que cometió, aún en contra de su hijo- dijo Sirius- Aaron… Amos no sabe nada de la maleta ¿Verdad?...

-No, porque Ginny no sabe de ella- dijo el joven- mi abuelo los dejo embarcarse con seguridad en Poole, la prima de Hermione ya los esperaba y lanzó algunos encantamientos rastreadores sobre la nave, según mi abuelo les permitirá llegar seguros a Mann…

-Así que fue tu abuelo quien te informo de la maleta ¿verdad?...- Aaron asintió, Samantha los miró con inquietud.

-¿Debemos de partir ya?- preguntó Samantha, Sirius negó con la cabeza pero fue Newt  quien hablo.

-Aún no, por medios muggles tardarán unos cinco días más, simplemente iremos previniendo cualquier situación, Patti tú y Sirius como Canuto irán a Mann,. Amos no los reconocerá… búsquenlo y mantengalo alejado de la ubicación de los chicos… ambos deben de irse ya- dijo Newt a su sobrina que asintió sin vacilar- chicos, nosotros los llevaremos a Mann en unos días para despistarlos, debemos de detener a Amos Diggory a cualquier costo, esto es el último movimiento a hacer… ¡En marcha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue un capítulo extraño de escribir, iba en una dirección y de repente... se iba a otra, en el próximo tendremos un breve interludio de Amos y sus oscuros planes, casi llegamos al final de esta historia, eso será muy triste.  
> Saludos Cordiales


	74. Mann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un breve recuento de los diferentes frentes y un pequeño problema viene en camino, literalmente hablando

**Mann**

Harry y Cedric descansaban en las afueras de la cabaña, Hermione pudo subir unas horas a la cubierta del barco mientras el matrimonio esperaba dentro de la maleta, Harry estaba seguro que en su viaje por mar era casi imposible ser descubierto, pero su bebé no pensaba igual: en cuanto subió a cubierta para mirar el paisaje vomito todo lo que tenía en el estomago, Cedric y Hermione entraron en pánico, pero los padres de Hermione lo hicieron alejarse de la orilla del barco y cuando recuperó su equilibrio, lo mandaron de regreso a la maleta.

-Sólo te sientes mal por el embarazo- decía pacientemente Cedric a su esposo quien estaba haciendo en ese momento un pequeño berrinche por la situación. 

-Es que no es posible que sienta vértigo en una barca completamente segura en el mar y no en el aire en mi Saeta de Fuego- replicaba Harry de mal humor, Cedric contó hasta 100 después de este berrinche, y es que en los últimos días el carácter de Harry estaba muy alterado, Hermione creía que era por los cambios bruscos, para ella era como lidiaba con el estrés, finalmente nada de lo que estaban pasando era tranquilizador para su estado.

-Es una situación completamente diferente, ahora estás embarazado y por el momento tu centro de gravedad y todo lo demás está fuera de lugar- explicó, una vez más, Cedric de manera paciente a Harry este se cruzó de brazos y decidió ignorar a Cedric, pese a estar en sus brazos, sentado en su regazo y que le exigía que no lo soltará.

Harry en realidad no tenía tanto estrés como pudieran pensar, lo que en ese momento le pasaba es que se encontraba muy preocupado por que empezaba a sentir muchos dolores en la espalda baja, además de que estos empezaban a ser más constantes, la razón de su mal humor es porque Harry sospechaba que su bebé decidió, unilateralmente, que era momento de llegar al mundo.

Harry había leído todo lo que Anthony Goldstein le había encontrado acerca de los embarazos masculinos, desde el hecho de que la mortalidad era mayor por que los métodos eran más bruscos con ellos, pero también su recuperación era más rápida e indolora, pareciera que por arte de magia (¡Ja!) su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad, a excepción de la lactación pero ese era otro tema…

-Quiero dormir un rato... - suspiró Harry intentando levantarse, Cedric lo soltó brevemente para dejarlo pararse, Cedric se mordió los labios para no reírse al ver a Harry parecer un Panda recién levantado, su estómago asemejaba una pelota de playa, una adorable pelota de playa y la imagen entera exudaba una ternura nunca antes sentida.

-Te llevo yo a la cama- dijo Cedric con suavidad intentando cargar a Harry, este le dio un manotazo antes de que lo tocara.

-¡Yo puedo!- dijo Harry orgullosamente, Cedric asintió mirando como él avanzaba lenta pero firmemente de vuelta a la cabaña, Cedric esperaba de verdad poder ver a su hijo nacer y estar con ellos una buena temporada sin embargo existía la enorme posibilidad de que tuviera que huir una temporada en lo que un nuevo acuerdo matrimonial pero esta vez no se deprimió, sabía que sería temporal y tenía grandes esperanzas en el futuro, uno con su hijo y con Harry.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó Cedric con una sonrisa emocionada, Harry sin mirarlo sabía que estaba a punto de saltar de su silla así que se decidió por lo más simple.

-Me gustaría que te quedarás conmigo hasta que me duerma- admitió Harry mientras esperaba a Cedric para que lo acompañara a la cama, Harry sintió otra voltereta de su bebé, era la tercera ese día, parecía que al bebé le encantaba tener a ambos juntos y acurrucados, Harry solo pudo reír felizmente al sentir los brazos de Cedric alrededor de él, nada malo podría suceder ahora.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Amos Diggory paseaba tranquilamente en la costa, viendo los barcos llegar y los Ferrys con diferentes cantidades de autos y turistas, en ninguno de ellos no había logrado ubicar a los Granger o a Cedric, suspiro infelizmente pensando en todos los problemas que ese matrimonio le había ocasionado… necesitaba unas buenas vacaciones y en cuanto pusiera al niño en Flandes y Cedric y Harry estuvieran en dos escuelas diferentes, aprenderían a no subestimar a Amos Diggory.

Mann era un destino turístico para los magos, uno donde por regla no se entregaba el Diario  _ El Profeta,  _ esto era para asegurar al máximo la relajación de los turistas, con este método los tiempos oscuros del  _ Que no Debe de Ser Nombrado  _ no afectaron los ingresos del lugar, Mann era un lugar donde las disputas políticas eran mínimas, en Mann sobre todo existían empresarios inversionistas, algunas grandes familias de Sangre Pura mantenían inversiones aseguradas en ese lugar, muchas familias lo hacían en silencio para mantener su tranquilidad.

Amos, decepcionado, decidió regresar a su hotel después de que el último Ferry de la tarde llegó y según lo que había escuchado de los muggles navegantes de la zona no llegaron nuevos ferrys o barcos con turistas en todo el fin de semana restante debido a una tormenta que se acercaba, Amos dudaba que en el estado de gestación de Harry se arriesgaría a viajar por medios mágicos o en otros medios más incómodos, estaba seguro de su mejor opción era usar un Ferry turístico o de transporte, no había más.

Al volver al Hotel Amos esquivo un enorme perro negro que jugaba con una pelota con su dueña, ambos parecían descuidados y Amos en realidad no les presto atención, tenían mejores cosas que hacer, desafortunadamente su prioridad ahora no era involucrarse en otros asuntos, Amos suspiró cansado, pediría servicio a la Habitación y pediría una cita en el Spa del Hotel para relajarse ¡Ser un abuelo dedicado era tan complicado!.

Mientras Amos ingresaba al hotel la mujer que jugaba con el perro se sentó en el suelo esperando que el perro se sentará en su regazo, este con la pelota en la boca se acercó a ella mirando a Amos con cautela.

-Al parecer cree, hasta cierto punto de manera correcta, que Harry va a llegar por medios muggles- dijo Patti a Sirius, esté en forma de perro solo gruño de manera amenazadora- hasta este momento me he dado cuenta de por que mi Tío Newt nos ha mandado para acá… 

Sirius se recostó sobre el piso, sobre sus patas, estaba con muchas ansias por recibir a Harry, afortunadamente para Harry y sus compañeros ellos ya iban a tener una comitiva que los pondría a salvo en cuanto llegarán a Mann, Harry no soportaría un viaje por medios mágicos convencionales, así que el plan era simple: Patti recogía la maleta, tomaba un Ferry turístico de vuelta a Inglaterra mientras Sirius controlaba a Amos con algunos Aurores del Ministerio… para distraer a Amos el tiempo suficiente, Aaron y Samantha llegaron a Mann como esperando “recibir a Harry y Cedric”, para que todo fuera más verídico Sirius encargo para los jóvenes una suite privada con todo equipado… Amos no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bloqueo eliminado! en muchos capítulos tuve problemas para escribir pero ahora ¡todo salio bien! Mañana es mi cumpleaños, espero que como regalo me permitan escribir mañana otro capítulo.  
> Saludos cordiales


	75. Nombres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo exclusivo de Cedric y Harry, ya lo merecíamos

**Nombres**

Desconocido para Harry y Cedric en ese momento, la verdadera tribulación que se avecinaba se intentaba desesperadamente contener, estaban comiendo en la maleta solos, Hermione había superado su mareo y había decidido estar unas cuantas horas en cubierta con sus padres además de compartir tiempo de calidad con sus padres revisaba que los hechizos protectores que Cedric había puesto en el barco resistieron la tormenta que venía en camino.

Jenny, la prima de Hermione, se enteró de la tormenta por la radio cuando ya estaban a más de medio camino a Mann, aunque ella estaba dando vuelta Cedric sugirió que podría colocar Hechizos para proteger el barco y a todos sus tripulantes, era un riesgo enorme, Jenny no sabía si la magia podría superar todo eso pero decidió arriesgarse unas cuantas millas más adentro, si notaban que aún con los hechizos no podrían avanzar se regresarían y comenzarían el viaje otra vez con mejores tiempos, para suerte de ellos, los hechizos de Cedric eran sorprendentemente eficientes.

-Creo que estaremos muy pronto en Mann- dijo Cedric a Harry, este suspiró con placer al devorar las fresas que Cedric le había pasado.

-Eso me alegra, podré salir de la maleta y vivir como una persona normal-dijo Harry- salí de un armario y ahora estoy en una maleta… por lo menos vivo y con mucho espacio…

-Lamento que todo esto haya sucedido Harry- se disculpó Cedric con pesar- si me hubiera dado cuenta de todo lo que planeaba mi padre… 

-Creo que todo pasó por algo, Sirius estaría huyendo, no tendría de amigos a Samantha y Aaron, Hermione y Ron tal vez aún tratarán de mantener una relación sentimental que algún día lastimaría a ambos… no estaría contigo…

-A lo mejor estaría con Cho Chang- admitió Cedric de mala gana- mi padre creo que ya buscaba que dinero rapiñar…

-¿Cho es rica?- preguntó Harry sorprendido, Cedric asintió vagamente, distraído mientras comía su fruta- nunca lo imagine…

-Cho no es suele presumir su dinero, por lo general suele ser un poco más discreta- indicó Cedric con un gesto vago- pero creo que Aaron tenía razón cuando me decía que era pequeña perra en el fondo…

-Lo dices por como se comportó aún cuando estábamos ya casados…

-Si, más otras cosas.-Cedric recordó vagamente el encuentro desafortunado que tuvo con la chica unos meses atrás, desde entonces ambos no se podían ni ver a la cara.

-Sabes… tu padre te dijo que tenía alguien escuchando y vigilando tu estadía en Hogwarts… ¿Habrá sido Cho?

-Lo dudo mucho- dijo Cedric sonriendo- Samantha la aterrorizó por muchos días. inclusive mantuvo a su amiga Marietta en la enfermería por una semana hasta que Cho le dijo todo lo malo que había hecho, en ninguna de las cosas que dijo estaba ser espía de mi padre…

-Recuerdame nunca tratar de enfrentar a Samantha- pidió Harry a su esposo, este río cariñoso abrazándolo, Harry suspiró contento.

-Si, como amigos son los mejores, como alguien a enfrentar no es una buena idea- admitió Cedric- los extraño, pero sé que en cuanto nos establezcamos en un lugar seguro, lejos de mi padre, ellos vendrán a vernos…

-Si, a nosotros tres- dijo Harry feliz. su bebé parecía estar de acuerdo porque decidió moverse en el vientre de Harry.- Será un niño muy activo…

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Cedric suavemente, Harry asintió con fuerza.

-Si, lo estoy, será un niño muy enérgico y amado…- aseguro Harry con vehemencia- mi bebé no pasará nunca nada de lo que yo pasé…

-Eso incluye un matrimonio arreglado…

-Principalmente eso- dijo Harry con seguridad, Cedric asintió en conformidad con él, pese a que estaban felices de estar juntos, y que ambos sabían con seguridad que eso no hubiera pasado si no los hubieran obligado a casarse, era una experiencia dura con todo lo bueno, Harry sabía que era muy afortunado pero dudaba que esa suerte fuera duradera.

-Creo que tenemos nuestro primer acuerdo sobre nuestro bebé- declaró felizmente Cedric apretando su abrazo, Harry se acercó más a la presencia de Cedric, buscando su calor y confort.- Harry… ¿Has pensado en algún nombre?

-Mmmm, no en realidad- admitió Harry para sorpresa de Cedric, cuando Harry notó eso en la cara del chico de Hufflepuff ser río de su rostro.- Pensé que se te ocurriría algo o que tu padre nos daría sugerencias… 

-Perdón por sorprenderme- dijo Cedric saliendo de su estupor- pero siempre pensé que tu querías que nuestro hijo tuviera el nombre de tu padre…

-Hace mucho tiempo pasó por mi cabeza… pero últimamente he pensado que si mi hijo tendrá el nombre de alguien podría ser el de Aaron- dijo Harry vacilante, Cedric lo alentó a continuar con una sonrisa- él.. hizo tanto por nosotros, casi se muere intentando defendernos de Amos, se quedó en tu lugar para que estuviéramos juntos de nuevo, todas las cosas malas que hizo para asegurarse de que estuviéramos aquí…

-Si, Aaron es ese tipo de persona…

-No menosprecio a Ron o a Anthony, ni a mi padre o a Sirius, pero él y Hermione tenían tanto que perder y lo arriesgaron todo por nosotros- dijo Harry conmovido-Hermione quién cuidaba tanto su educación y Aaron quién quería sacar de quicio a Snape y conocer todo el Bosque Prohibido… ambos fueron los mejores.

-Eso es cierto pero Aaron Hermione no suena nada bien- dijo Cedric con una risa burlona, Harry se rió para su pesar sin embargo controló rápido su risa para mirar a Cedric con seriedad.

-No Aaron Hermione, Aaron  **_Hermes_ ** ese sería el masculino del nombre de Hermione- dijo Harry con suficiencia, Cedric pensó un momento en silencio, tarareando un poco inquietando a Harry antes de responder

-Me parece un buen nombre, supongo que ambos serán su padrino y madrina respectivamente.- dijo Cedric mientras Harry asentía con entusiasmo- bien, Aaron Hermes Potter-Diggory llegará muy pronto…

Harry cerró los ojos feliz, el abrazo de Cedric persiste después de eso y su bebé pareció aprobar su nombre porque después de una breve patada de emoción decidió quedarse tranquilo recibiendo el calor de sus padres, Harry se empezó a quedar dormido, pero antes de caer en un sueño profundo pensó con alegría que probablemente esto era lo que sentían sus padres mientras esperaban su llegada… y era tan maravilloso y mágico como la primera vez que llegó a Hogwarts… era feliz de verdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas tardes, este capítulo super meloso nació de mi necesidad de repartir felicidad por el mundo por motivo de mi cumpleaños, fue ayer, pero fue feliz ¡Recibí mi peluche Akita navideño! 
> 
> Saludos cordiales


	76. Movimientos estúpidos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras Cedric y Harry piensan dulcemente en el futuro, muchos a su alrededor trabajan para que ese futuro exista.

**Movimientos estúpidos**

Aaron y Samantha llegaron mediante Traslador a la Isla de Mann, los dos iban con serios planes de divertirse antes de que cualquier cosa pasara y para esto era necesario ponerse lo más rápido en contacto con Amos, Samantha tenía cuentas pendientes con él.

-Estoy completamente segura que si lo tiro por un despeñadero nadie se dará cuenta de que no es un accidente - explicaba Samantha alegre a su novio, este parecía contemplar el plan de su novia con entusiasmo.

-Si, yo también lo pienso así, el Amos que yo conozco es algo torpe…

Mientras los jóvenes llegaban a registrarse al Hotel, ambos mantenían una fachada de tranquilidad y hasta cierto punto de indiferencia a la situación, pero ambos se mantenían alertas al 100%, Amos ya había demostrado ser peligroso cuando se lo proponía, el padre de Samantha no estaba con ellos en esos momentos debido a que Newt y Tina le solicitaron su ayuda con una parte del plan que se iba a ejecutar, él interceptó a los Aurores del Ministerio porque el asunto iba a quedar en “familia”, mientras tanto Jethro se reunía con ellos para completar el plan de acción.

-Buenas tardes, Bienvenidos al Hotel “El descanso”, están pre registrados…

-Si, somos Aaron y Samantha Evans por favor…- dijo Aaron con una sonrisa, nada debía de salir mal.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a sentirme incómoda si me mira así todo el tiempo Canuto- se quejaba Patti con el perro negro que ella mantenía sentado en su regazo a fuerzas- vengo con un pareo de cuerpo completo y pareciera que ando en bikini… ¡Ni siquiera traigo bikini debajo de mi pareo!...

El perro parecía asentir en apoyo a ella mientras miraba atentamente a un mago quien parecía muy interesado en Patti, ambos estaban en la piscina del Hotel vigilando a Amos, esta no tenía tiempo para lidiar con él si debían de hacerse cargo de Amos, así que Sirius tendría que actuar como un perro celoso si algo más pasaba.

-Debí traer un Hipogrifo, soy la favorita de Mili, ella lo hubiera espantado- aseguro Patti de mal humor dirigiendo su mirada a Amos, quien descansaba en la piscina tomando el sol de esa tarde, Sirius miró por un momento a Amos antes de volver a mirar al mago que intentaba llamar la atención de Patti.

“Será una larga mañana” pensó SIrius gruñendo un poco, Patti le rascó detrás de las orejas, se tranquilizo brevemente, aún estaba un poco preocupado porque no había señales de los Aurores que Amelia Bones le prometió enviar para detener a Amos… ¿Newt habrá tomado otra decisión?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-¿Has tomado una decisión acerca de tu escuela cariño?- preguntó la Señora Granger a Hermione a unas horas de su llegada a Mann, la chica brinco un poco sorprendida por la pregunta, en realidad con todo lo que había sucedido con Harry ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de pensar en eso,

-No en realidad mamá- dijo Hermione lentamente, miró sus manos un poco confundida, a decir verdad, con todo lo que había sucedido ni siquiera había tomado un segundo para pensar en que seguía para ella, después de todo no podría vivir su vida, lo que restaba de ella, asegurándose de que Harry estuviera bien, tal vez era el mejor momento de hacer un movimiento, uno no estúpido.

-¿En qué piensas cariño?- preguntó suavemente su padre, Hermione sonrió serena.

-Trato de pensar en algo que no sea nada estúpido… es mi educación de lo que estamos hablando, pero por ahora sólo sé de escuelas en Europa, no sé si irme una temporada fuera de aquí…

-Sería una distancia muy larga, pero estoy segura de que estaríamos bien siempre y cuando tu lo estuvieras- dijo su madre con amabilidad, Hermione asintió en acuerdo, sus padres se miraron el uno al otro con comprensión, Hermione parecía deliberar algo con fuerza dentro de ella pero parecía vacilante de decirlo, así que su padre le tomó la mano. le sonrío con alegría y con un movimiento de cabeza la alentó a seguir.

-Si se puede, quiero regresar a Hogwarts- dijo finalmente Hermione- no me importaría retrasarme un año, aunque Samantha me dijo que mis calificaciones les haría imposible expulsarme…

-Entonces… ya sabemos que hacer- dijo el papá de Hermione sonriendo, la chica suspiro pesadamente.

-Necesitamos escribir una carta a la Profesora Mcgonagall- dijo Hermione finalmente mientras sus padres celebraban su decisión, su hija iba rumbo a una buena vida responsable.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Newt y Tina tomaban el Té mientras Jethro Madge digería lo que la pareja le acababan de decir, era un plan extraño pero certero, Jethro era un mago americano cuya tía era Seraphina Picquery, la hermana de esta era esposa de su tío, así que la ex presidenta del MACUSA era una visitante frecuente de su casa, de esa forma pudo saber todo lo hábil que era el matrimonio Scamander.

-Perdón por el choque, pero estoy legítimamente impresionado de esto… ¿Están seguros de que es lo mejor?- preguntó Jethro una vez al matrimonio, estos se miraron entre sí antes de contestar.

-Creo que si. mi hermano me hizo favor de revisar la legislación mágica, si podemos demostrar que Amos ya no estaba en sus facultades mentales cuando realizo todo lo que hizo, Cedric no irá a Azkaban… Amos tampoco irá a ese lugar, pero desaparecerá del mapa lo que resta del tiempo de vida de Harry y Cedric…

-Y todo va a quedar como un par de movimientos estúpidos por parte de Amos… imagina que un hombre que ha hecho todo lo que ha hecho y terminar así porque se volvió loco, simple y sencillamente así- dijo Jethro un poco inquieto- Cedric se librará de su padre para siempre, Harry estará seguro y yo me encargaré de que Amos se quede en el mismo Asilo de Praga donde la madre de Cedric se quedó…

-¿Crees que Amos le hizo algo?- preguntó Tina a Jethro este asintió con gravedad.

-Después de lo que hizo con mi nieto, no lo dudo en lo más mínimo- dijo el hombre serio, Tina le paso una poción a Jethro.

-Hasta la última gota por favor- dijo Tina- nosotros debemos de preparar todo en Praga para que lo reciban…

-Entendido, me retiro, debo de llegar a Mann en máximo unas 6 horas…

-¿Seis horas?- preguntó Newt un poco confundido, Jethro señaló su muñeca, unas marcas hechas como si fueran rasguños estaban curándose en su piel.- ¿Marcas de tiempo?

-Es el tiempo que les tomará en llegar a los chicos a Mann, la fiesta ya va a comenzar- dijo Jethro saliendo del hogar de los Scamander, el matrimonio suspiró poniendo de pie, eso sólo les dejaba unas cuantas horas para establecer que Amos Diggory sería internado en la clínica… todo por movimientos estúpidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas tardes! Decidí publicar hoy este capítulo porque mañana me voy a dedicar a crear "nochebuenas de rollos de papel higienico" el año pasado hice unas pocas y este año junte suficientes rollos para dedicarme a hacer varias... veamos como me quedan.
> 
> Saludos cordiales.


	77. Preparando la llegada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparativos, por ambos bandos: los de a favor de Harry y Cedric y el propio Amos haciendo locuras.

**Preparando la llegada.**

Hermione no podría estar más que feliz cuando su prima les anunció que en una hora estarían en tierra, el viaje había terminado y por fin podría descansar en tierra firme por una buena temporada ¡Se negaba a viajar en barco una vez más!... pero ahora eso era lo menos importante, Harry no había podido ocultar más el dolor que sentía en la cintura y entre ella y Cedric lograron descubrir que Harry estaba entrando en labor de parto.

-Me voy a dar un tiro si Harry da a luz en la maleta- dijo Hermione nerviosa mientras su prima acelera el barco para poder dejar a Harry en tierra firme, hermione había prestado atención a las clases del Medimago, pero eso no significaba que se sentía tan segura de asistir sola el parto de su amigo, ella prefería recibir ayuda… aunque fuera la de Aaron.

-Llegaremos a tiempo a ver a sus conocidos, no te preocupes por nada- tranquilizaba la Señora Granger a su hija, el Señor Granger leía nervioso un libro que en realidad le causaba más dudas que las respuestas que buscaba. -No va a dar a luz en la maleta, cuando lleguemos a Mann iremos al refugio de tus amigos y Harry tendrá a su bebé en un buen lugar…

-Tampoco es como si en esta maleta no haya nacido nada antes- dijo el Señor Granger recordando la historia de esa maleta como una especie de Santuario portátil para animales fantásticos, sí un golpe sonó seguido de un leve quejido después de esas palabras, nadie dijo nada.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Samantha y Aaron paseaban lo más llamativamente posible en Mann, buscando con cierta desesperación a Amos para poder llevarlo a una zona contraria, el joven alcanzó a ver a Patti a la distancia pero después de un ladrido de Sirius comprendieron que lo que debían de hacer era mantenerse lejos de ellos dos, no entendían porqué pero decidieron que esa era la mejor solución.

-No puedo creer que no lo hayamos visto ni una vez- dijo Samantha paseando en la piscina del hotel con un traje de baño negro muy escandaloso, Aaron nadaba en la piscina llamando la atención de las brujas del lugar, Aaron parecía avergonzado de la atención que recibía de las féminas pero en cuanto quería cubrirse Samantha lo mandaba de regreso, los magos también podrían estar interesados en la bruja, pero en cuanto esta le dio una patada en los testículos a uno que intentó sobrepasarse nadie lo volvió a intentar.

-Tal vez estemos por los lugares equivocados- razonó Aaron saliendo de la piscina- ¡Lo siento! ¡Si pasó cinco minutos más en el agua me volveré una pasa!...

-Bien… ¿cómo que el lugar equivocado?- preguntó Samantha a su novio, este secaba su cuerpo meticulosamente, parecía una especie de compulsión para no dejar ni una parte de su piel con humedad.

-Es que me he dado cuenta que no ha llegado ni un barco o ferry muggle…- dijo Aaron frunciendo el ceño- según vi en las noticias muggle del bar local, hay una tormenta de en progreso, por eso los ferrys y barcos turísticos se van a atrasar…

-El paquete no viene en barco turístico- dijo Samantha con lentitud- ¿Qué hay de los barcos de carga?

-Esos tienen permiso de atracar si pudieron vadear la tormenta- dijo Aaron, Samantha y él se miraron con nerviosismo antes de que corrieran al Hotel de regreso con urgencia, si Amos se enteró de eso antes de que ellos pudieran deducirlo, tendría a Harry en sus manos.

-¡Patti!- gritó Samantha al ver a la bruja, ella parecía exasperada y Sirius ladró con enojo pero Samantha solo le dio un golpe callandole-¡Amos puede estar más cerca de Harry! ¡Tenemos que ir y detenerlo!

Patti asintió aturdida mientras los dos seguían a los jóvenes que con un movimiento de varita se colocaron ropas normales, Aaron parecía muy nervioso tanto que corrió directo a la salida topándose con un hombre mayor, era un hombre más fuerte de lo que se creía a simple vista porque Aaron cayó sentado para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Puedes decirme porque actúas como caballo desbocado?- pregunto Jethro Madge a su nieto, el joven se relajó de inmediato abrazando a su abuelo por la cintura.-¿Qué demonios está pasando?...

-Amos puede estar más cerca de Harry de lo que creíamos- dijo Patti mirando a Jethro con terror, este asintió con la cabeza y colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de su nieto, logrando que lo dejara libre.

-Debemos de alcanzarlo, Newt me ha dado la siguiente parte del plan y es menester que estemos todos de preferencia.-dijo Jethro, Aaron se levantó con ayuda de Samantha, esta le explicaba todo al abuelo de su novio, este le sonreía con calidez, Sirius notó de inmediato que Jethro era una persona muy cálida con las personas que eran importantes para su nieto, eso lo hizo comprender que Jethro y Aaron Madge no eran aliados temporales, sino de por vida.

-Vayámonos ya- dijo Patti, Sirius lideró el camino junto a Samantha, Aaron miró a su abuelo que parecía pensativo y distraído.

-Si todo sale ruidoso, Harry podría entrar en labor y deberás de ayudar, no pude localizar a Rudnick...- dijo de repente Jethro, Aaron de inmediato adquirió un feo color verde en el rostro, su abuelo le tomó de los hombros y lo obligó a avanzar, Aaron pensó en ese momento que tenía otro motivo para odiar a Amos.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Amos había abandonado el hotel hacía unas horas cuando se percató que de los barcos turísticos no llegaron pero si los comerciales, su hijo ya era mayor de edad y podía hacer magia sin que el rastro que el Ministerio tiene sobre los alumnos sea efectivo, si bien no estaba seguro de que los muggles con los venían ocultos hubieran usado un barco comercial, era seguro que Cedric pudo haberlo pensado, ahora simplemente esperaría que los Granger aparecieran para interrogarlos un poco… tal vez castigar a Hermione Granger por su insolencia un poco y tomar a Harry lejos de ellos, para controlar todo como lo había planeado cuidadosamente.

-Sólo me queda esperar.- suspiró Amos cansado, ¡Ser un abuelo dedicado era tan difícil!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas tardes, me he tomado un descanso de mi proyecto navideño, espero les guste el capitulo, nos acercamos al gran final de esta obra... no sé... he pensado ¿Quieren que llegué a la ceremonia de clasificación del primogenito Harry y a la de su segundo hijo o a la boda del primero?
> 
> Saludos Cordiales


	78. La pócima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poquito oscuro...

**La pócima**

Sirius corría delante de los demás olfateando el aroma de Amos para poder llegar con él antes de que Harry y los demás llegaran, Samantha y Aaron tenían la misión de llegar a Hermione y la maleta antes que Amos pudiera siquiera verlos mientras el resto de los adultos tenían la misión de neutralizar a Amos para siempre.

-Entonces… ¿mi tío le dio una pócima para volver loco para siempre a Amos?- preguntó Patti nerviosa a Jethro quien asentía con gravedad.

-Por eso Anthony Pucey está en Londres deteniendo a los Aurores, Newt y Tina fueron por unos medimagos del mismo asilo donde estuvo la madre de Cedric para avalar el deterioro mental de Amos… no es la mejor solución pero es una buena solución-explicó el hombre con gravedad, Patti asintió con dureza, sabía que su familia había peleado con Grindelwald… ¡El Abuelo Jacob era el único nomaj reconocido por sus acciones durante la Gran Guerra mágica! pero nunca sospechó que su familia pudiera llegar a esos extremos, ni por un segundo.

-¡Sirius encontró a Amos!- grito de repente Aaron llamando la atención de Patti- ¡Samantha y yo nos adelantamos para encontrar a Harry!

-¡Dense prisa ustedes dos! ¡Déjenos a Amos!- grito Jethro mientras su nieto y su novia tomaban un atajo hacia los puertos, Sirius llamó con un ladrido a los adultos que lo siguieron para toparse con Amos, si querían mantener a salvo a Harry, Amos tendría que estar neutralizado.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry sollozaba de dolor mientras estaba acostado, Hermione no tuvo más remedio que darle la poción preparatoria del parto, Harry y el bebé corrían un enorme riesgo de perder la vida si no le ayudaban.

-Me duele mucho- musitaba Harry con nervios, Cedric trataba de estar lo más tranquilo posible para tratar de infundir calma en su esposo, Hermione tomaba el tiempo de las contracciones con su reloj de pulsera, eran cada 15 minutos, eso le indicaba (si algo no alteraba a Harry) que el parto sería en unas horas más.

-Debes de relajarte Harry, mi prima ya marcó al matrimonio Dirk, ellos estarán aquí en unas horas… hubo un incidente y tuvieron que ir al hospital…

-¿Todos están bien?- preguntó Harry preocupado, Hermione sonrió apretando su mano entre las suyas: su amigo con corazón de oro siempre se preocupa por otros sin importar en qué situación están.

-Si Harry, sólo se retrasaran porque no saben qué hechizo los afectó- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, Cedric sonrió brevemente mientras Harry lo miraba con un poco de molestia pero se distrajo rápidamente al sentir la contracción en su espalda.

-Me duele- se quejo otra vez Harry, Hermione miró preocupada su reloj, habían pasado sólo 10 minutos desde la anterior contracción, todo se estaba acelerando, eso indicaba que si todo seguía así Hermione era la única que podría ayudarlo.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Amos miraba ansioso la llegada de los barcos de carga al puerto, sabía que estaba a horas de tener a Harry entre sus manos otra vez, esta vez no se le escaparía, de hecho ya sabía perfectamente qué hacer en cuanto lo tuviera bajo su control de nuevo… Amos casi podía saborear todo lo que ahora disfrutaría con el dinero de Harry, no pudiendo contener más su emoción decidió acercarse al puerto para empezar a buscar el barco de donde Hermione Granger y sus padres descendieran pero antes de siquiera avanzar un enorme perro negro lo atacó, Amos retrocedió horrorizado: era el Grim.

-¡Atrás!- gritó Amos horrorizado, Sirius le enseñaba los dientes con profundo rencor, poco a poco lo hizo pegarse a un pequeño acantilado a su lado, Amos temblaba un poco intentando alcanzar su varita, antes de poder tomarla Jethro y Patti llegaron al lugar.

-¿Te asusta un poco Amos?- preguntó descarado Jethro acariciando un poco el lomo erizado del perro, Sirius estaba mirando fijamente a Amos con los dientes preparados para darle un enorme mordisco.

-Canuto es un perro amable sin embargo cuando se meten con su cachorro no se detiene ante nada- dijo Patti feliz mirando a Amos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Se les acusara de agresión!- dijo Amos envalentonado, Canuto se erizó una vez más y fue sujetado brevemente por Patti, esta se abrazó al cuello del perro obligándolo a quedarse quieto.

-Dado que usted nos acusa de agresión, lo mejor es definir que este perro no puede ser acusado… aún- Patti soltó a Canuto quien de inmediato volvió a su forma original.

-¡MERLIN! ¡ES SIRIUS BLACK!- gritó Amos temblando de miedo, Sirius tenía una mirada tan lúgubre como la del perro-¿ACASO NO VEN QUE ES SIRIUS BLACK?

-Yo si lo veo- dijo Jethro- y no me importa en lo más mínimo…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Venganza… Venganza- murmuraba inquieto Aaron, Samantha también se fijaba en los nombres de los barcos que llegaban, todos eran barcos de carga, unos grandes y otros pequeños… Samantha se detuvo un momento, confundida.

-¿Por qué murmuras tanto “Venganza”?

-Es el nombre del barco donde vienen según mi abuelo- dijo Aaron mirando los barcos, de repente Samantha señaló uno muy emocionada, Aaron sonrió felizmente, los dos jóvenes se acercaron al embarcadero 7 esperando el barco, Samantha llevaba consigo una cadena con el emblema de Hogwarts, la señal para los familiares de hermione que ellos eran quienes los recibirán en el lugar.

-Debemos de subir al barco y mantener a Harry y a Cedric en la maleta hasta tener otras noticias, en caso de que nada salga bien te los llevas a Israel…- dijo Aaron empleando todas sus energías en tranquilizarse, faltaba tan poco para que todo terminara.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sirius mantenía paralizado de miedo a Amos, este miraba al que él creía un sirviente de Lord Voldemort con absoluto pavor, Jethro y Patti esperaban pacientemente detrás de él, el animago dio un paso hacia delante haciendo que Amos diera uno hacia atrás y cayera por la breve caída que estaba detrás de él, Sirius sonrió satisfecho cuando Amos se quejó del dolor, Patti y Jethro se asomaron.

-¿Si lo dejamos ahí se muere?- preguntó Patti divertida, Jethro miró el paisaje y negó con pesar.

-No, lo dudo mucho…- Sirius se rió divertido de la decepción de Jethro pero pronto la sonrisa de su rostro se fue.

-Deben de darle esto, sin ninguna explicación, que me vea, en estos momentos me tiene mucho miedo, así que aprovecharé eso a nuestro favor- dijo Sirius pensativo.

-Le diré que si no se toma toda la poción tu bajaras a matarlo- dijo Patti encogiéndose de hombros y saltando al lado de Amos, Jethro se dejó caer con elegancia mientras usaba un hechizo para ralentizar su caída, Sirius miro desde arriba toda la resistencia de Amos y terminó por prender la túnica del mago cobarde para convencerlo de beber, cuando Jethro le extendió la botella Amos la bebió con desesperación.

-Resultó más cobarde de lo que pensé- musito Sirius hastiado, pasó una mano por su rostro cansado,Amos terminó de beber hasta la última gota de la pócima, pronto empezó a convulsionar ante la mirada un poco nerviosa de los tres adultos presentes, su cuerpo se retorcía con violencia y Sirius agradeció a los cielos que Cedric no viera esto.

-Creo que si no lo vuelve loco la pócima, lo hará el dolor de estas violentas convulsiones- dijo Jethro desviando un poco la mirada mientras Patti definitivamente le dio la espalda a Amos- pero… si hubiera estado en mis manos, esto sería nada comparado con lo que Azkaban le hubiera ocasionado… 

Sirius, Jethro y Patti esperaron en silencio que la pócima que Newt les había ofrecido hiciera efecto, los tres adultos esperaron hasta que el cuerpo de Amos dejó de temblar, Jethro lo revisó y confirmó que estaba vivo, Sirius se relajó brevemente, pero no estaría tranquilo hasta ver a Harry y Cedric a salvo… y a Amos encerrado en Praga también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próxima parada: un nacimiento
> 
> Saludos cordiales


	79. Nacimiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡La llegada de un bebé!

**Nacimiento**

En cuanto el barco donde Hermione y compañía atracó en el puerto, Aaron y Samantha se acercaron de inmediato, los padres de Hermione reconocieron a Samantha, de cuando habían dejado a Hermione en casa, los adultos estaban aliviados de verla.

-¡Gracias a Dios!- saludo la Señora Granger al ver a Samantha, los padres de la bruja los recibieron con sonrisas y abrazos, la prima de Hermione que estaba ocupada terminando los detalles del desembarco al que estaba comprometida solo les hizo un vago gesto con la mano.

-Espero haya sido un buen viaje- dijo Samantha sonriendo, los padres de Hermione asintieron con educación pero rápidamente cambiaron sus semblantes por unos más inquietos.

-Lo fue, hasta hace unas horas… ¡Harry ha entrado en labor!- dijo el señor Granger, Aaron sintió como el color de su rostro se iba por un momento antes de que Samantha le tomará la muñeca con fuerza para hacerlo regresar de sus breve pánico.

-Bien.- tartamudeo Aaron.- ¿Dónde están?

-En la maleta- dijo la señora Granger, Aaron sacudió sus manos un momento antes de cuadrarse para lo que iba a hacer.

-Bien, Samantha quédate fuera y si por alguna razón Amos se les escapó detenle a cualquier costo- dijo Aaron a su novia, ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente dirigiéndose junto a la prima de Hermione para estar pendiente de cualquier persona que llegara- ¿Dónde está?

Aaron siguió en silencio a los señores Granger mientras trataba de recordar mentalmente todo lo que el Dr. Rudnick les había enseñado antes de desmayarse, Aaron se estremeció un poco, se suponía que si tenía que saber eso era solamente porque quería tener hijos con su bella novia, no por otro motivo… ¡Odiaba fuertemente a Amos Diggory! ¡Mira que ponerlo en esa situación!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-En efecto, me temo que sus temores eran ciertos Señor Scamander- dijo Frollo Wien, jefe de los medimagos del Asilo  _ Hoffe _ \- El Señor Diggory presenta los mismos síntomas que el de su esposa… ¿Tal vez sea una contaminación ambiental?

-No tengo idea, simplemente notamos que estaba actuando muy raro estos días…- contestó presuroso Newt a la pregunta del hombre frente a él, dos Mediamagos ya tenían “controlado” a Amos, Tina miraba la escena con incomodidad, ese tal Frollo no les daba ni una pizca de confianza.

-Su casa debe de ser examinada, otras personas que pudieran vivir dentro de ella pueden estar alteradas por la misma afección- dijo Frollo mirando con sutileza a Sirius, este se sonrió con amabilidad y contestó.

-Si algo así volviera a suceder, recurriremos a usted de inmediato- Frollo asintió complacido, miró un reloj de bolsillo y con un gesto imperioso de la cabeza sus acompañantes tomaron de los brazos a Amos, quien amordazado intentaba por todos los medios pedir ayuda y Frollo simplemente se acercó con un pequeño collar dorado que los llevó lejos de ese lugar.

-¡Ese tipo debe de ser el diablo!- dijo Patti asustada en cuanto se marcharon de ese lugar Amos y compañía, ella estaba oculta detrás de Sirius, Newt y Tina asintieron lentamente con la cabeza.

-Lo es y es un diablo muy rico- dijo Newt- tenemos la certeza de cuánta gente inocente han caído en sus manos… aunque Amos regrese a Londres nunca será el mismo- afirmó Newt, el grupo entero quedó en un silencio incómodo ante las claras palabras de Newt a excepción de Jethro quien emitió una pequeña risa malvada y satisfecha.

-Creo que guardaré el contacto de ese tal Frollo, tal vez con un poco de oro pueda desquitarme de lo que le hizo a mi nieto…

-No es ético…

-Casi mata a mi nieto y señores, por Harry Potter enviamos a un hombre a un infierno sobre la tierra- dijo Jethro serio, Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

-A mi en realidad no me importaría en lo más mínimo no volverlo a ver- dijo Sirius- pero se que deberé de hacerlo unas cuantas veces, lo que sea que le suceda dentro de ese lugar a Amos, Cedric será afectado..

El grupo se entristeció por un momento antes de decidir que si ya hicieron esto, vivirían con esto para que las nuevas generaciones no sufrieran con todo esto nunca más, Sirius se dio la vuelta para encaminarse al muelle ¡Pronto tendría a su cachorro y toda esa pesadilla se acabó!.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-¡Me duele!- gritó Harry en menos de tres minutos, Cedric escuchó el gritó muy inquieto desde afuera de la cabaña, Hermione lo había sacado del lugar cuando había entrado en pánico e intentó sacar a Harry de la maleta, Hermione lo tuvo que aturdir y prohibir entrar a la cabaña, Cedric estaba a punto de intentar entrar una vez más por Harry cuando alguien se acercó a él. Cedric ni espero a ver quien era para tratar de detenerlo, por fortuna para él Aaron era más rápido que él en cuanto a hechizos.

-¡Hey! ¡Necesito estar consciente si quieres que le ayude a tu bebé a nacer!

-¿Aaron?

-Si, soy yo- dijo el mago, Cedric le dio un fuerte abrazo, mismo que su amigo correspondió- mi abuelo me dijo que me preparara por si Harry daba a luz aquí…

-Esta sufriendo mucho- dijo Cedric angustiado cuando oyeron otro grito de dolor de Harry más el regaño de Hermione quien lo alentaba a tratar de calmarse.- ¡Y Hermione no me deja entrar!

-Su cuerpo está abriendo un agujero de 10 centímetros para que un bebé de 2.5 kilos salga de él, por supuesto que le duele…- dijo Aaron tranquilo, Cedric lo miró con cautela, era la misma cara que puso la primera vez que se internó en el Bosque Prohibido.

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó Cedric un poco confundido de la seriedad de su amigo, este negó con la cabeza un poco preocupado.

-Lo que pasa es que recuerdo perfectamente cómo ayudarle a traer al bebé al mundo y como despejar las vías respiratorias del bebé pero no recuerdo la otra parte… ya sabes, la que pone a Harry a salvo- dijo Aaron

-Tal vez sea la parte de donde te desmayaste- dijo Cedric nervioso, Aaron sonrió feliz.

-Sí, ¡Eso debió ser!- dijo Aaron tranquilizandose al acto, miró a Cedric y tomándolo de los hombros pronunció- Te prometo que todo saldrá bien, Harry y el bebé estarán bien…

-Gracias- dijo Cedric con una sonrisa, sin soltarlo del todo Aaron lo amenazó.

-Entra ahí y te parto la cara, Hermione y yo no te necesitamos ahora- Aaron entró a la cabaña y le cerró la puerta en la nariz a Cedric, el joven mago no pudo hacer otra cosa que esperar.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Venganza… Venganza…- murmuraba entre dientes Jethro mirando los barcos, Sirius caminaba detrás de él al lado de Patti, Newt y Tina fueron directo al Refugio de escarbatos para revisar que todo estuviera en orden.

-¿Acaso no conseguiste eso una hora antes?- preguntó Patti confundida, Jethro sonrió con alegría.

-El barco donde vienen se llama “Venganza”- dijo Jethro con amabilidad, Sirius ladró una risa divertido, era absolutamente irónico como se llamaba el navío, Jethro siguió avanzando con paso firme antes de detenerse abruptamente.

-¡Señor Madge!- gritó Samantha feliz desde la proa, los adultos subieron al barco, Samantha parecía querer preguntar por Amos pero se detuvo al reconsiderar que había una noticia más importante- ¡Harry esta en labor!

-¿Que?- preguntó Sirius aturdido, rápido subió al barco mientras se dirigía a la maleta donde estaba su ahijado, todos corrieron detrás de él, los señores Granger los alentaron a entrar en lo que ellos cubrían las apariencias, Harry los necesitaba.

Sirius entró en la maleta de un salto y corrió hacia la cabaña que mantenía a sus seres queridos a salvo, en cuanto llegó lo primero que notó fue que había una sensación de cambio en el lugar, Sirius dejó de correr por un momento al notar como Aaron salía de la cabaña ligeramente verdoso de la cara pero con una sonrisa feliz.

-¡Hola!- saludo Aaron cayendo al piso muy aturdido, su abuelo y novia corrieron a él, este negó con la cabeza- ¡Estoy bien! ¡Todos estamos bien! es que… bueno, no era la ambición de mi vida ver cómo nacía un bebé que no era mío…

-¿Nació el bebé?- preguntó Sirius con un hilo de voz, Aaron sonrió tontamente.

-Es niño y ¡Lleva mi nombre!- gritó la última parte muy feliz Aaron, Sirius dejó a Patti y Jethro preguntarle cosas al joven cuando entró a la cabaña para mirar a su amado hijo en la cama del lugar, con Hermione revoloteando alrededor de él con lágrimas en los ojos y a Cedric abrazarlo por la espalda, los ojos de Harry miraba con absoluta adoración al bebé que tenía entre sus brazos, cuando notó a Sirius la mirada de Harry absolutamente brillante lo miró con felicidad, Sirius no pudo decir nada cuando recordó que el vio esa misma mirada en la cara de Lily Potter unos 15 años atrás. 

Cedric miró a Sirius con lágrimas de felicidad corriendo por su cara, miró a Sirius preguntando por su padre pero la negativa expresada de Sirius con la cabeza lo hizo vacilar un poco, Cedric simplemente opto por encogerse de hombros y seguir mirando a su familia, Sirius se sintió inmensamente orgulloso de Cedric en ese momento, justo en ese momento tuvo la certeza de que ellos dos juntos estarían perfectamente bien y eso, era todo lo que importaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue un poco dulce de escribir este capítulo, decidí no irme por las ramas de como nace un bebé o todo ese bonito proceso porque para serles sincera si no puedo ver el vídeo del nacimiento de mis sobrinos imaginarlo me da... digamos que me dio cosa.
> 
> Saludos cordiales.


	80. Paciencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora sólo queda esperar

**Paciencia**

Harry y bebé Aaron estaban descansando en su habitación, ambos se divertían jugando con los juguetes que la Señora Weasley le había enviado por medio de Ron, Harry reía feliz mientras observaba a su bebé admirar fascinado los diversos colores y formas de sus juguetes.

-¿Se puede?- Interrumpió en la habitación Sirius, Harry asintió distraído con la cabeza, Sirius entró en la habitación suavemente, sin hacer ruido, el bebé gorgoteo distrayéndose de los angelitos voladores que estaban sobre él, Harry miró los juguetes divertido, Sirius se sentó cerca de él.

-¿Ha sucedido algo?- preguntó Harry a su padrino este sonrió feliz al bebé antes de dirigir su vista a Harry.

-Dumbledore aún no ha convencido al consejo de que acepten que tú y tu bebé se queden en la escuela- dijo Sirius con calma, Harry suspiró un poco hastiado pero sonrió al mirar a su bebé de nuevo.

-Bueno… eso puede ser algo problemático, pero no voy a regresar a Hogwarts sin mi pequeño- dijo Harry mirando a Sirius este asentía orgulloso.

-La Señorita Delacour me ha informado que Madame Maxime esperará tu solicitud de ingreso a su escuela hasta máximo el día 16 de Septiembre para no perder el año- informó Sirius a Harry, este suspiro confundido por un momento: Beauxbatons era una opción maravillosa, tenía una guardería funcional 24 horas, Harry tendría oportunidad de tener estar con su bebé más tiempo, inclusive él y Cedric podrían hacerse cargo por completo del pequeño Aaron en los descansos entre clases… Cedric, Harry suspiro cansado por un momento.

Cedric y él tuvieron que separarse a los pocos días del nacimiento de su bebé, Sirius como tutor legal de Harry había deshecho todo lo que Amos había hecho y autorizado deshacer cada cosa que se había realizado en nombre de Harry, eso para infortunio de los jóvenes incluía el matrimonio de Harry y Cedric, Harry lloró durante horas cuando Sirius le informó que su matrimonio ya no era legal, Cedric parecía tan o más triste que Harry pero Aaron y Samantha no le dieron tiempo a estar triste: ahora que legalmente no estaban casados Cedric podría ser acusado de abuso, así que debieron de ponerse a huir de las autoridades del Ministerio, Samantha la final del día si uso su casa en Israel para ocultar a alguien.

-¿Lo extrañas mucho?- preguntó Sirius a Harry, este movió la cabeza afirmativo, Sirius se sentó en la cama para sostener a su nieto en sus brazos, en esos momentos los tres estaban refugiados en la casa de los Weasley, ninguna propiedad de los Black eran ideales para la situación actual con el bebé, Tina deseaba que los tres fueran con ellos al Refugio de Hipogrifos pero Newt temía que el sistema inmunológico del bebé no resistiera del todo las bacterias y virus de un Hipogrifo siendo tan pequeño, por eso se decidieron por la casa de los Weasley.

-Sí, desearía que estuviera aquí con nosotros- dijo Harry sincero, Sirius arrullo un momento a su nieto, antes de mirar a Harry con paciencia.

-Sé que te sientes solo cachorro pero debes de tener paciencia, si todo sale bien tú y Cedric estarán juntos antes de lo que piensas- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, Harry suspiro, Aaron Hermes  **Potter-Diggory** había nacido el 12 de Agosto, ya era Septiembre, desde hacía varios días Harry sabía de Cedric sólo por mensajes de Samantha y Aaron, los dos estaban con él para asegurarse de que todo estaría bien.

-¿Ya podemos casarnos de nuevo?- preguntó Harry a Sirius, este suspiró, Remus aún no había logrado conseguir de nuevo el documento del Departamento de Matrimonios vinculantes, Sirius había soltado cantidades considerables de oro pero el movimiento iba a tardar un poco más porque, como Remus sabiamente había señalado, todo el movimiento que Amos había realizado a espaldas de todos dejó a Cedric en una posición totalmente desfavorable.

-Aún no, me temo que ahora todo es cuestión de paciencia- señaló Sirius rebotando suavemente a bebé Aaron entre sus brazos- tanto para volver a Hogwarts como para estar con Cedric…

-Se supone que después de detener a Amos, todo se trataba de ser “Felices para Siempre”...

-No siempre es así, a veces las mejores aventuras están después de una espera paciente- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa dulce, recordando por un momento su estancia en Azkaban y todo el tiempo que tuvo que permanecer escondido con los Scamander para poder asegurar su propio final feliz.

-Entonces… ¿Debo esperar pacientemente?- preguntó Harry alicaído, Sirius sonrió tristemente antes de contestar.

-Esperar es todo lo que puedes hacer- dijo Sirius amable, Harry volvió a suspirar, Sirius dejó que el bebé durmiera en sus brazos, pronto sería momento de la cita con el terapeuta, Sirius hizo una nota mental para tratar con la poca paciencia de Harry.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cedric miraba por una ventana de la habitación donde estaba el paisaje totalmente ausente, Cedric estaba triste por no poder estar con su esposo e hijo… bueno,  **prometido** e hijo, los extrañaba terriblemente a los dos, en esos momentos sentía muy poco consuelo con las fotos que diario recibía…

-Quita ya tu cara de mártir- pidió Aaron a su amigo entregando un sándwich para que comiera- Harry y tu estarán juntos antes de lo que piensas…

-Es increíble cuanto nos arruinó la vida mi padre…

Si, bueno, va a estar bien todo- aseguró Aaron a su amigo sin saber bien qué decir, Samantha entró en ese momento y decidió intervenir.

-¿Cómo está el pequeño Aaron?

-¡bien!- respondió Cedric con una sonrisa, mirando con especial dulzura la imagen donde su bebé dormía felizmente en el el pecho de Harry- Sirius dice que los medimagos están satisfechos con su salud, además Harry me ha dicho que es muy activo.

-¡Qué bien!- dijo Samantha ante la sonrisa agradecida de Aaron, había logrado distraer a Cedric de su tristeza.

-Harry y tu volverán juntos a una escuela… no sé cuál, pero lo harán juntos- dijo Aaron a su amigo, Cedric suspiro tratando de salir de su estupor triste por un momento, caer en depresión no le haría bien a nadie.

-Entonces… ¿Ambos irán al extranjero?- preguntó Cedric a sus amigo, Aaron se encogió de hombros mientras Samantha negó.

-Oficialmente me integro en Octubre a Hogwarts, junto a Hermione- dijo la bruja Aaron estaba confundido.

-Quería volver pero mi abuelo esta en malos términos con Dumbledore-explicó Aaron- mi abuelo está presionando para que las parejas casadas con niños puedan ir a Hogwarts y está usando todos sus recursos para eso… sé bien qué Dumbledore no puede hacer mucho contra el consejo solo, creo sin embargo que mi abuelo simplemente lo está molestando…

-Espero poder volver con Harry este año, si no me atrasaré un año…

-Paciencia y Esperanza- dijo Samantha seria- ya llegamos hasta aquí, sólo nos queda esperar…

El trío de amigos quedó en silencio cómodo por varios minutos, ahora los tres miraban por la ventana que Cedric estaba mirando antes.

-¿Qué carajos veías por esta ventana como novia depresiva?- dijo Aaron después de unos minutos haciendo que Cedric y Samantha se levantarán para ir a otro lugar- ¡No veo nada!...

Los tres salieron de la habitación riéndose de las payasadas de Aaron, porque todo lo demás era cuestión de paciencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz año nuevo! intenté subir esto desde ayer, desafortunadamente me quede sin internet toda la tarde... 
> 
> Saludos cordiales


	81. Juntos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una reunión anhelada

**Juntos**

El 31 de Octubre, con 2 meses y 19 días de nacido, el bebé Aaron Potter se reunió de nuevo con su padre en la casa de los Weasley, el encuentro fue por demás emotivo, el bebé parecía reconocer al instante a Cedric porque no lloró ni lució confundido cuando el joven de 18 años lo sujetó con fuerza contra su pecho y llorando fuertemente besó su cabecita una y otra vez.

Harry le dio un poco de espacio a Cedric de disfrutar al hijo por el que ambos tanto habían peleado, Aaron y Samantha miraban la escena desde lo lejos, Sirius estaba cerca pero distraído agradeciendo a Jethro y Anthony toda la ayuda prestada para mantener a Cedric a salvo, sin ninguna tontería de por medio, Molly Weasley se limpiaba discretamente las lágrimas de sus ojos con la esquina de un pañuelo, estaba conmovida por la escena.

-¡Al fin estás aquí!- murmuró Harry feliz a Cedric, este asintió con una sonrisa en los labios, suavemente besó la cabeza de su, futuro, esposo para consolarse de la separación- Por un momento pensé que esto nunca sucedería..

-Pero no fue así- susurro de regreso Cedric a Harry, Sirius se acercó lento a ambos, quería darles un momento más en su burbuja antes de regresar al mundo real, ya saben, ese donde la existencia de Aaron Potter comprobaba que Cedric había abusado de Harry porque su matrimonio ahora no era válido, estaban contra tiempo.

-Muy bien chicos, es momento de hablar de lo que va a suceder ahora- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa amable, Harry y Cedric sonrieron un poco avergonzados antes de separarse un poco, Cedric acomodó bien a su hijo contra su hombro mirando a su suegro- Ahora, no me pongan esa mirada de cachorrito pateado, es sólo algunos detalles de su futura boda…

-Insisto que Harry y Cedric deben de esperar un poco más- hablo Molly desde lejos, Sirius se mordió los labios contando mentalmente hasta 100, Molly era una gran mujer pero seguía entrometiéndose donde no tenía que meterse, Sirius tuvo que hacer acopio de fuerza para no decir nada innecesario.

-Será en Navidad para que Ron y Hermione puedan venir…

-...Eso les dará tiempo de pensar…

-...Y permitirá que Cedric tome el título de Señor de la Casa Diggory…

-¿Acaso me están escuchando?-preguntó Molly a los tres mientras Sirius apretó un poco los puños, Aaron se rió un poco antes de ser reprendido por su abuelo, Samantha y su padre miraban la escena con interés antes de decidir que era necesario tratar de distraer a Molly antes de que cometería más imprudencias.

-Vamos Molly-habló suavemente Anthony a la mujer pelirroja, esta parecía querer decir más pero Samantha le tomó el brazo guiando suavemente a la mujer a su cocina- Vamos, dejemos que ellos decidan que vamos a hacer de ahora en adelante…

-Pero Harry…

-Harry necesita a Cedric… no querrás que el pobre vaya a Azkaban ¿verdad?- preguntó Anthony jalando con más premura a Molly, esta se dejó guiar con menos renuencia al entender lo que sucedía, Sirius guardó silencio hasta que Molly se fue, Jethro se acercó lentamente al animago.

-¿La mantenemos en la cocina en lo que terminan de hablar?

-Si por favor- dijo Sirius tenso, Harry y Cedric contuvieron la risa, Aaron iba disparado a la cocina para entretener a Molly, Jethro asintió con la cabeza con seriedad, miró a Cedric un momento antes de irse.

-La visita a Amos ya ha sido programada… Cedric, si no quieres visitarlo avisame y mandaré a Anthony para validar el estado de tu padre- dijo Jethro al joven de hufflepuff, Cedric asintió triste. su bebé parecía sentir el cambio porque gimoteo un poco teniendo que ser consolado rápido por su padre, Harry también arrulló a su hijo con premura, Sirius sonrió a Jethro cuando este se retiró.

-Bien… Creo que Molly quiere estar involucrada... ¿quieren que ella nos ayude a organizar la ceremonia?- preguntó Sirius a los jóvenes, ambos se miraron recordando las acciones pasivo agresivas (más agresivas que pasivas) de la madre de Ron cuando se preparó su anterior boda.

Harry negó con la cabeza mirando a Cedric, este parecía un poco más flexible respecto a Molly, pero Harry siguió negando con la cabeza, Harry con la terapia había ganado confianza y un saludable control sobre su vida, decir “no” ya no era algo prohibido para él, si se sentía incómodo simplemente se negaba a recibir algo, cosas, ropa o consejos.

-Molly intentará apropiarse de nuestra boda… la vez pasada todos tomaron decisiones por nosotros… esto es nuestro, no creo que nadie más debe de tratar de meterse en NUESTRA BODA- dijo Harry con firmeza, Sirius parecía orgulloso de que su ahijado por fin tuviera decisión y voto sobre su vida, Sirius pensó que debería de pagarle el doble a la prima de Hermione que ahora lo atendía.

-Esta bien- acepto Cedric la idea de Harry ahora que su esposo había desarrollado una personalidad más fuerte, Cedric se sentía extrañamente aliviado, como si no tuviera que caminar sobre hielo delgado para evitar herirlo, saber que Harry era capaz de herirlo o defenderse hacía que Cedric se sintiera… a salvo, era una relación equilibrada, donde los dos extremos eran iguales… eso le hacía sentir a Cedric que podría hacer lo que fuera, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se sentía desamparado.

-Bueno, yo sólo haré que los papeles sean oficiales pero no me meteré en nada más que eso pero Molly cocina muy bien y tal vez si ella se hace cargo del banquete…- insinuó Sirius a su ahijado que parecía pensativo, Cedric arrullo a su bebé en lo que Harry pensaba.

-Su helado casero es muy bueno- admitió Harry a su padrino quien lo animó con una sonrisa- ¡pero es todo lo que quiero que haga!

-Bien, por ahora deben de saber que Cedric puede estar legalmente en el mismo lugar que ustedes dos siempre y cuando tengan la supervisión de guardianes, me temo que por ahora sigo preparando la casa de campo en la que nos quedaremos en vacaciones… así que Newt y Tina nos recibirán en el Refugio de Hipogrifos esta semana…

-¡Genial!- exclamó emocionado Harry con una sonrisa junto a Cedric, ambos lucían más felices y tranquilos desde que tomaban decisiones en sus vidas sin la presión de alguien más, era una sensación que ninguno de los dos conocían y era asombroso, aterrador pero asombroso.

-Ahora… Hay que informarle a Molly que ya nos vamos…- dijo Sirius con una sonrisita maligna, Harry resopló una risa divertida mientras Cedric ponía los ojos en blanco con diversión, bebé Aaron gorgoteo en el hombro de Cedric alertando a los jóvenes padres que era momento de entrar a resguardarse del clima, Sirius los dejó avanzar delante de él pensando que las cosas no podrían marchar mejor: Remus consiguió que todo el asunto fuera debajo del escrutinio público con una generosa donación a las Arcas personales de Fudge, el Contrato de Matrimonio de los jóvenes era una formalidad sencilla donde sólo se indicaba los herederos de las familias Potter y Diggory… más el hecho de que solamente ellos serían los beneficiados por la Familia Black… Sirius suspiró un poco cansado, pese a que Remus fue quien hizo todo el trabajo pesado… 

Su vida ahora era maravillosa y solo quedaba una batalla para ganar y era que el pequeño bebé Aaron pueda ir con sus padres a Hogwarts el próximo año… de lo contrario tendrá que aceptar que reformar la Mansión de Manchester fue un gasto innecesario pues en realidad necesitaría la de la Toscana Francesa que pertenecía a su Tío Alphard.

-La edad me ha hecho tacaño- se lamentó Sirius saliendo de sus pensamientos para alcanzar a sus jóvenes encargos, cuando Harry mencionó en voz alta que había que cambiar al pequeño Aaron y su novia misteriosamente decidieron salir a Desgnomizar el jardín de los Weasley, Sirius lo comprendió perfectamente: el cambio de pañal es un momento sagrado entre los padres e hijos NADA MÁS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo decidí reunirlos lo más rápido posible, pero para detalles más concretos, Hermione nos dará un breve resumen de lo que sucedió todo este tiempo el próximo capítulo, calculo que en unos cinco capítulos veremos el final de esta historia.
> 
> Saludos Cordiales, gracias por leer.


	82. Plática amiga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una charla entre dos amigos muy queridos

**Plática amiga**

Hermione leía su nuevo manual de Runas del quinto grado, sin la ayuda de Cedric tendría que comprender varias cosas prácticas sin la asesoría de alguien más, Hermione leía en silencio en la sala de descanso de los Prefectos, era una gran alegría que ahora ella podría usar esa sala para conservar lo poco de privacidad que le quedaba.

-Hermione… ¡Me aburro!- se quejó Ron mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en el sillón a dormir, la bruja puso los ojos en blanco decidida a ignorar, este año había sido por mucho uno de lo más difíciles porque Hermione y Ron estaban solos contra el resto de la escuela y el chisme aparente de que Harry había huido de Cedric cuando se enteró que Sirius Black había recuperado su custodia, Hermione y Ron pese a ser prefectos también estaban en grandes problemas por la cantidad de personas a las que hechizaban para defender el honor de su amigo.

-Deberías de realizar tus deberes, ya sabes, Harry nos necesitará el próximo año con los deberes al corriente para poder auxiliarlo con el bebé y todo lo que va a venir encima a nuestro amigo- dijo Hermione imperiosa, ella había tenido el placer ( y horror) de asistir al parto de su amigo, conocía personalmente al hermoso bebé y no podría imaginar un mundo donde Harry se separe él.

-¿Es seguro que podrá venir el próximo año?- preguntó Ron de repente entusiasmado, Hermione miró orgullosa como Ron tomaba su pluma y empezaba a escribir su ensayo de pociones sin queja.

-Sé que oficialmente aún no se ha declarado nada pero no es así en realidad, Samantha me ha dicho que hay mucho oro de por medio pero dejarán regresar a los alumnos que tengan hijos si así quieren… ¿viste las visitas de la semana pasada?- preguntó Hermione a su amigo, este asintió, ella sonrió- ellas son niñeras mitad elfos, se encargan de cuidar niños mágicos, supongo que habrá una especie de guardería en Hogwarts…

-Harry estará más tranquilo si alguien tan calificado cuida del bebé…- admitió Ron con una sonrisa- Con Harry todo será de nuevo más divertido, no te niego que me encanta esta tranquilidad pero lo extraño…

-Si, yo siento lo mismo- dijo Hermione sonriendo suavemente- el año pasado fue tan divertido y fascinante… ahora la mejor ocasión que tenemos para divertirnos es durante las visitas de Hogsmeade..

-¿Aaron y Samantha volverán?- preguntó Ron con inquietud, Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-Se qué el Señor Jethro se opondrá pero Aaron no dejará de asistir, más con el bebé en el Colegio- explicó la bruja, Ron sonrió tontamente al recordar como Aaron vivía para cuidar a ese bebé, se tomó el papel de padrino totalmente en serio. -Samantha vendrá porque así lo quiere, ella tiene un carácter bastante fuerte y aparte no creo que ella deje venir solo a Aaron a la escuela…

-Si, yo tampoco lo creo- admitió Ron, este se concentró en su ensayo un poco más para no perder el ritmo de lo que hacía- Samantha es una bruja con una fuerte personalidad… se parece a ti, quitándote el instinto homicida son bastantes parecidas.

-Gracias por el cumplido- dijo Hermione con alegría, la chica se estiró un poco en el sillón donde estaba sentada, la chica miró por un momento por la ventana el entrenamiento del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, ahora tenía en sus filas a Ginny Weasley, la chica ahora estaba completamente recuperada de todo lo que pasó con Voldemort y con Amos, la chica volaba feliz en la escoba que Cedric le regaló: una Saeta de Fuego- Ginny está mejor que nunca ¿verdad?

-Si…- dijo Ron muy feliz- Viktor me apoyo para llevarla a Bulgaria, la terapia ha sido increíble para ella, nunca podré pagarle a Viktor todo lo que ha hecho por mi hermana…

-Él te quiere Ron- dijo Hermione- así que creo que sólo fue una forma de mostrarte cuanto lo hace…

-Lo sé- dijo Ron sonrojado de repente, Hermione rió divertida de la timidez de su amigo, Viktor y él oficialmente estaban en una relación formal, los padres de Ron y de Viktor pusieron límites a la misma pero en pocas palabras, en cuanto Ron termine Hogwarts él y Viktor se casarían.- Pero dime ¿cómo estás tú con Anthony?

-Estamos bien, pero ahora que somos Prefectos tenemos que dar el ejemplo y tratar nuestros asuntos con privacidad…

-Y se vienen a besuquear aquí para que no los descubran- razonó Ron ante el sonrojo de Hermione, ella lo miró retando a burlarse de ella pero su amigo sólo sonrió comprensivo antes de aclararse la garganta- Entonces… ¿Amos no va a volver?

-No- dijo Hermione muy seria- lo que sea que hayan conseguido para detenerlo… mira, yo escuche a Jethro decirle a Sirius que por su cuenta corría que Amos no regresará… Anthony Pucey y Samantha han convencido a Cedric de dejar el asunto de su padre en sus manos y Cedric está aliviado de no tener nada que ver de nuevo con Amos…

-¿Qué crees que están haciendo con Amos?- preguntó Ron con temor, Hermione se mordió los labios antes de responder.

-Nada bueno- dijo la bruja con calma- Jethro quería venganza y tiene el suficiente oro para conseguirlo.

-Sabes algo… hace tiempo Bill me advirtió de siempre ser buen amigo de Cedric por lo hábil que era en los hechizos pero con el tiempo he decidido que Aaron es aún más peligroso si se lo propone… Cedric es tranquilo a su lado- dijo Ron suavemente, Hermione asintió en acuerdo- El Señor Jethro debe de estar haciendo lo que quiera con Amos…

-Siempre y cuando no lo maté- dijo Hermione estremeciéndose- Sirius no quiere que Cedric o Harry vuelvan a pensar en Amos, así que creo que ese será un tema cerrado para siempre después de todo esto..

-Tristemente, no lo veo nada mal- dijo Ron sombrío, ambos guardaron silencio un momento mientras se recuperaban de la plática anterior, sólo el rasgueo de la pluma de Ron se escuchaba, Hermione siguió leyendo antes de que ella se diera cuenta que el Equipo de Gryffindor volvía al castillo.

-Es hora de ir a cenar- dijo Hermione recogiendo sus cosas en la pequeña bolsa de mano que cargaba, Ron la imitó colocando sus cosas en la cartera negra con su nombre bordado en hilo de plata para ir a cenar, ambos objetos eran regalos de Newt y Tina Scamander, los chicos se habían ganado su cariño y comprensión.

El par de amigos se dirigían al Gran Comedor riendo de diferentes bromas que se hacían entre ellos, ambos estaban tranquilos y conscientes de que su amistad con Harry es más grande que cualquier otra cosa en ese mundo o problema que les cayera encima, ellos eran su familia, sus hermanos y lo respaldaron sin dudar o vacilar… el pequeño bebé Aaron tal vez sería el primero que vendría a Hogwarts pero en definitiva sería el más consentido del mundo mágico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Han sentido alguna vez que un día en su vida existe solamente para agregarle tiempo vivido a su vida? bueno, este capítulo se siente así...   
> Saludos cordiales.


	83. Boda de ensueño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otra boda, misma pareja

**Boda de ensueño**

-Entonces… ¿es en serio que el velo no lo puedo usar?- preguntó Harry a Samantha quien se reía de él con alegría, era el momento de su “verdadera boda” (según sentenció Sirius) y la ceremonia comenzaría en menos de 30 minutos, en esta ocasión abandonaron todas las ideas de glamour y ostentosidad para dejar una simple ceremonia con la familia cercana y amigos para que Harry y Cedric se volvieran a casar.

-Creo que sí- admitió Samantha con una risa descontrolada, Harry había intentado colocarse el velo de la primera ocasión pero esta vez no funcionó, Harry se estaba frustrando y la idea de ponerse un mantel en la cabeza para simular el velo, que por supuesto Sirius sugirió, ya no sonaba tan descabellada como la primera vez que lo escucho.

-El velo no es necesario, mejor concéntrate en tu “ramo” que se está irritando por no poder dormir ya- dijo Hermione cargando al bebé Aaron, sus ojos grises estaban un poco empañados por las lágrimas del berrinche que estaba tratando de contener, la ceremonia era justamente durante su siesta y Harry decidió dejarlo dormir hasta que empezara la misma para no ser interrumpidos por el bebé que demandaba siempre demasiada atención.

-Creo que debí dejarlo dormir- se lamentó brevemente Harry acunando a su bebé- Tina y Newt lo adoran, estarían más que encantados de poder cuidarlo mientras dura la ceremonia…

-Si, eso hubiera sido bueno pero como ya planificamos tu magnífica entrada, te aguantas- dijo Samantha con arrogancia, en esa ocasión no llevaba una túnica de gala, llevaba un magnífico vestido dorado con falda amplia adornada de pedrería, Hermione llevaba un discreto pero hermoso vestido amarillo, Harry se decidió por una túnica de gala color pergamino con decoraciones discretas que aludían a la Casa Potter y, ahora, la Casa Black.

-Ustedes dos me vuelven loco- confesó Harry rebotando un poco el bebé, Hermione se rió de él mientras arreglaba su cabello- pero espero que Cedric esté peor que yo…

-Lo estará- dijo Hermione- Sirius, Remus, Bill, Charlie, los Gemelos, Ron, Arthur, Jethro y el padre de Samantha están con él… Aaron está decidido a verificar la calidad del banquete…

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Qué se está metiendo en la boca toda la comida que puede - dijo Ron entrando con unos pastelitos de crema, Harry sonrió feliz: eran sus favoritos- mi madre está muy enojada porque cada vez que rellena una charola Aaron decide comérsela…

-¿No le hará daño?- preguntó un poco preocupada Hermione, Samantha bufó

-Por supuesto pero le importa un comino- dijo Samantha terminando de revisar su maquillaje antes de tomar al bebé de los brazos de Harry para que este pudiera comer- Me llevaré al bebé un rato con los Scamander, ellos estarán más que encantados…

-Fue una buena idea tener la boda en el refugio de Hipogrifos- dijo contento Ron mirando como las bestias volaban cerca de ellos, Buckbeak tenía puesta una capa ligera con la cresta de la Familia Black, Sirius había logrado a través de una plática amistosa (le clavó la varita en la garganta a Lucius Malfoy) que los Malfoy retirarán los cargos al Hipogrifo, Sirius era ahora su flamante dueño del animal.

-A mi lo que me gusta es que esta vez toda mi “familia” está aquí- dijo Harry tomando el collar de su madre y colocandolo en su cuello, Hermione y Ron se miraron con una sonrisa emocionada antes de sacar un presente propio.

-Harry… nosotros ahorramos desde hace tiempo, sé que no es tan lujoso como todo lo demás, pero te lo conseguimos de corazón- dijo Ron un poco rojo mientras Hermione sonreía detrás de él, Harry tomó tembloroso un brazalete de plata con una sencilla figura grabada en el mismo: una pareja de ciervos.

-Decidimos poner los ciervos por todo lo que representa para ti- dijo Hermione mirando a Harry colocarse el brazalete en la mano izquierda, Harry pensó en ese momento que no pudo tener mejores amigos, los tres habían crecido tanto después de todo lo que había sucedido, inclusive Ron había tomado una actitud más propositiva que impositiva, Harry ahora cuestiona un poco más los motivos de la gente y no seguía ciegamente a nadie más que a él mismo, Hermione había aprendido que dar saltos de fe y desobedecer reglas para hacer justicia no le haría mal alguno.

-Gracias- murmuró Harry antes de abrazar fuertemente a los presentes, Hermione y Ron también lo abrazaron con fuerza: su vida era mejor porque estaban los tres juntos.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cedric acomodaba su corbata de moño en el smoking que usaría en esa ocasión, no quiso usar la túnica tradicional porque él no necesitaba demostrar nada, todo esto era para poder tener su “Feliz para siempre” con Harry, nada más.

-Se te ve bien el traje- admitió Sirius a Cedric, este sonrió contento esa tarde, Sirius le correspondió la sonrisa antes de mirar al resto de los hombres que estaban con él, los Weasley se miraban impresionados en los trajes que Sirius les había obsequiado, Jethro hablaba con cordialidad con Remus, Sirius estaba gratamente sorprendido cuando Jethro y Anthony trataron a Remus con una cantidad infinita de respeto, según Jethro Remus era el único profesor en Hogwarts al que Aaron tenía un respeto absoluto, para el joven travieso de Hufflepuff, Remus era intocable.

-Sirius- habló Anthony con suavidad al Animago, este brinco ligeramente- ¿Podemos hablar en privado? Es algo sobre una formalidad del Ministerio…

-Por supuesto- dijo Sirius mirando con seriedad por un momento a Anthony, Sirius sonrió a Cedric mientras le gritaba a Remus que le diera la charla a Cedric, eso fue tomado con alegría por el resto de los presentes, Cedric estaba mortificado mientras el resto de los hombres querían darle consejo al joven, Sirius se rió del mohín enojado que Cedric colocaba en su rostro, tanto Anthony como SIrius salieron al patio, Aaron estaba robando comida a Molly, Samantha miraba con risas divertidas la huida de su novio de las manos de Molly, Newt y Tina arrullaba al bebé Aaron, quien siendo el centro de atención en ese momento, parecía feliz.

Sirius miró a Patti acomodar la capa de Buckbeak con cariño, Sirius estaba muy encariñado con la bruja y una parte de él quería iniciar una relación con ella lo más rápido posible pero Sirius ahora tenía una familia propia que atender y por el momento esa relación podía esperar, aunque sabía que no mucho.

-Sirius, hay algunas cosas que quería hablar contigo respecto a Amos- dijo Anthony serio- el muy estúpido ha intentado comunicarse con Cedric, pero Jethro lo tiene bajo control estricto… parece que Amos prefiere ser juzgado y sentenciado que permanecer en Praga…

-¿Por qué el deseo tan desesperado de muerte?- preguntó Sirius confundido, Anthony miró a los lados para asegurarse que nadie mas escuchara la conversación.

-Lo que Jethro está pagando para que le hagan es, por decir lo menos, tortura. Jethro daría la vida por Aaron- explicó Anthony, Sirius suspiró fuerte puesto que entendía perfectamente el sentimiento- Jethro no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad, no ahora que puede hacerlo sin afectar a nadie realmente…

-Bueno, eso es decisión de Jethro… supongo que ha llegado a esa edad donde las cosas ilegales que hagas le parecen más divertidas que inmorales…

-Lo importante de esto, es que en la carta que Amos escribió él ha confesado que, técnicamente, mandó a matar a la madre de Cedric…

-¿Sabes algo? creo que le voy a decir a Jethro que mande peores cosas a Amos- dijo Sirius con enojo, Anthony chasqueo la lengua en señal de disgusto.

-¿Qué va a suceder con esa información?

-Nada, porque sólo nosotros tres lo sabremos, Cedric no merece vivir con esa información- Sirius miró con una sonrisa suave al bebé que lucía feliz en brazos de Tina- ni él ni ese hermoso bebé, ellos merecen su “felices para siempre” ¿no?

-Si, en definitiva lo merecen- acordó Anthony Pucey esperando en silencio junto a Sirius, para todo lo que habían pasado esos meses, dejarles ser felices era la mejor opción.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry marchaba por el pasillo nupcial del brazo de Sirius, bebé Aaron dormía en los brazos de su homónimo, Aaron Madge estaba de pie junto a Cedric, este arrullaba a su bebé con amor, Harry tembló de emoción, Sirius apretó un poco su mano para tranquilizarlo.

-Todo está bien Harry- dijo Sirius confiado- este es tu final feliz…

-Si, este es mi final feliz…- admitió Harry mirando a Cedric con una deslumbrante sonrisa, Molly y Arthur estaban felices, Molly se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro, Dumbledore acompañado de Minerva y Pomona miraban la escena felices, Newt, Tina y Patti sonreían serenamente, los Weasley parecían vibrar de la emoción, Hermione y sus padres esperaban pacientes el inicio y Cedric… Cedric no podría creer que ahora sí tendría su final feliz… por el que habían luchado tanto… Sirius entregó a Harry en las manos de Cedric, a ambos les apretó un hombro en señal de confianza antes de colocarse junto a Remus y Patti, Aaron se sentó junto a Samantha del lado de Cedric, la ceremonia comenzó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Se acuerdan que les dije que era mala para las bodas? ¡Que bueno que lo recuerdan!
> 
> Saludos cordiales


	84. Regreso a Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Amo al bebé Aaron!

**Regreso a Hogwarts**

El primero de septiembre, Aaron Hermes Potter Diggory de un año y 18 días subía por primera vez en su vida al Expreso de Hogwarts, el bebé miraba fascinado los diferentes colores que el lugar le mostraba, pero sobre todo lucía feliz ante toda la adulación que recibía de todos los que se acercaban a saludar a sus papis.

-¡Es precioso Harry!- chilló emocionada Lavender Brown al joven de ojos verdes, Harry sonreía orgulloso de su bebé, aunque estaba un poco preocupado por él: Aaron Hermes sería el bebé más consentido de Hogwarts… el encanto del bebé parecía influir en todos los presentes, desde Gryffindors hasta Slytherins… todos parecían caer rendidos ante la ternura de su hijo.

-¡Es tan bonito!- suspiró una niña de Hufflepuff de segundo año,Sirius junto a Patti acompañaban a los jóvenes padres a la estación, Hermione llegaría tarde por un retraso del vuelo que la traería de Israel, donde ella y sus padres pasaron las vacaciones junto a Anthony y Samantha Pucey, las dos brujas ahora eran hermanas honorarias, Aaron Madge y su abuelo invitaron a  **todos** los Weasley a su casa en la Toscana Francesa como agradecimiento por “soportar a Aaron y sus problemas”, ellos llegarán en cualquier momento… esos jóvenes merecían un descanso de tanto estrés.

-En realidad lo es- admitió Cedric con amabilidad a los presentes, el bebé balbuceo un poco mirando a Sirius haciendo que éste lo tomará.

-Te tiene enredado en su dedo- canturreo Patti a Sirius, el mago resoplo

-Me lo dice la bruja que se encargó personalmente de aromatizar cada prenda de ropa con lavanda para “que esté tranquilo”...

-¡Se mantiene tranquilo con el aroma!- se defendió Patti con energía de la acusación de Sirius, Harry y Cedric se reían de sus payasadas y es que, no es porque fuera su primer hijo, sino que Aaron Hermes Potter parecía haber nacido con el poder de poner a sus pies a cualquier persona que viera, desde los Madge hasta toda la familia Scamander… es más, era un hecho que el bebé y sus padres pasarían la Navidad en casa de los Scamander… ¿Quién podría negarse con esa hermosa carita?

-¡Harry!- saludo al principio del andén Hermione, ella venía feliz de la mano de Samantha, Hermione lucía muy contenta y alimentada, ambas estaban un poco más morenas de lo normal.-¡La playa en Tel Aviv es increíble!

-Me alegro mucho, mi bebé estuvo muy inquieto al no verlas…-dijo Harry con una sonrisa al mirar a su hijo como extendía sus manos a Hermione.

-Será el bebé más consentido del mundo a este paso- suspiró Hermione al no poder resistirse tomarlo en brazos para arrullarlo, Samantha le dio un fuerte abrazo a Cedric y uno a Harry.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- preguntó Samantha a Cedric, ambos se separaron un poco para hablar mientras Harry y Hermione presumían al bebé a Neville y su abuela.

-Ha sido un poco duro- admitió Cedric- lo que mi padre me hizo… sé perfectamente que tuve un final feliz porque tuve el apoyo de todos ustedes pero me pregunto a veces, cuando no estoy viendo a mi hijo o a Harry haciendo cosas tan lindas… ¿Qué otras cosas me hubiera hecho mi padre si me siguiera controlando? ¿Con quién más me hubiera ligado? ¿Hasta dónde hubiera llegado…?

-Creo que la clave de ese problema es la palabra “hubiera”, es una preposición que significa “imaginar o fantasear” simplemente no va a suceder, eres libre, Harry y Tú son libres…. eso es todo lo que importa, bueno eso y bebé Aaron- dijo Samanta suavemente- no fue nada lindo lo que tu padre hizo, de hecho fue criminal, pero están a salvo y son felices… no pierdas el vivir tu vida por el miedo de lo que Amos pudo o no hacer… déjalo atrás, tienes mucho trabajo por delante…

Cedric asintió con firmeza antes de mirar como su amigo y los Weasley llegaban patinando a la estación, Aaron Madge no vaciló ni un segundo en golpear a cualquier persona que se interpusiera entre él y su ahijado.

-¿Cómo está el ahijado más querido del mundo?- arrulló felizmente Aaron a su ahijado que reía feliz de ver a su padrino, Harry sonrió con un poco de malicia antes de responder.

-¡Muy bien! Gracias- Aaron miró a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos por el descaro, sin embargo después de mirar a Cedric con una sonrisa completamente feliz procedió a maltratar un poco a Harry en represalia…

-¡Eso fue hace muchos años! ¡nadie quiere a este ahijado como yo…!

Sirius se unió a la discusión animado, pronto una gran concurrencia los miraban desconcertados y entretenidos, estaban a unos minutos de abordar el tren, Aaron ordenaba al resto de los Weasley a subir todas las cosas que había traído para su ahijado, Harry empezaba a preocuparse de que Aaron hubiera exagerado un poco cuando Hermione, Ron y Samantha mostraron las enormes compras de ropa para el bebé que ellos habían traído por su cuenta.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Harry alarmado- ¡Es mucha ropa!

-Mira el lado positivo Harry- atajó Sirius rápidamente a su hijo- por lo menos el bebé nunca repetirá ropa…

-¡Mira!.- chilló emocionado Aaron señalando el conjunto que mágicamente le había cambiado al bebé: una perfecta túnica con decoraciones alusivas a Hufflepuff- ¡Su primera túnica escolar…! ¿Creen que el Sombrero Seleccionador quiera escoger ya su casa?...

“Si… es hora de dejar todo atrás” pensó Cedric un poco triste antes de mirar a Harry reñir a Aaron por la decoración de la túnica “Adiós papá…”

-¡Hey! ¿Qué es esa discriminación?- preguntó Cedric interviniendo por primera vez en la plática, donde Harry se quejaba de que su hijo no sería un buen Hufflepuff como si sería un buen Gryffindor, en definitiva era el inicio de una nueva vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ame escribir este capítulo por muchas cosas, primero el hermoso bebé Aaron, después Cedric soltando el pasado para ser feliz y tercero: nadie puede negar que están llegando a su final feliz.
> 
> Saludos Cordiales.


	85. Un día en Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como es un día con un bebé en Hogwarts o algo así

**Un día en Hogwarts**

Harry Potter de 16 años, cursaba su quinto año escolar en Hogwarts, en ese momento salió apresurado de su clase de Estudios Muggles para poder pasar un buen rato con su hijo, Harry ya planeaba almorzar con su pequeño y darle un buen baño para divertirse pero sus planes quedaron reducidos a ilusiones cuando vio como Aaron Madge y Samantha Pucey llevaban a su hijo en medio de un cortejo concurrido.

-Se que no me va a gustar esto pero creo que debo hacerlo ¿Qué es esto?...

-Esto es su propio cortejo real, tendemos desde aduladores hasta sirvientes dedicados- dijo Aaron con una sonrisa, el bebé Aaron balbuceo feliz ante la atención, Cedric venía corriendo detrás de ellos un buen tramo de escaleras atrás antes de tomar a su bebé de los brazos de Aaron con una mirada molesta.

-¡Les pedí que lo cuidarán dos minutos en lo que iba al baño!- reclamó Cedric mirando furioso a sus amigos quienes espantaban al cortejo que se había formado a su alrededor-¿Puedo confiar en ustedes dos?

-Un poquito- admitió Aaron con una sonrisa nerviosa, Cedric miró a Harry, le besó en saludo mientras mantenía a su hijo en su cadera.

-Ya no tengo clases, esperaba poder estar con mi hijo un rato- dijo Harry acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

-¿Y los otros dos?- preguntó Aaron mirando alrededor buscando a Hermione y Ron.

-Adelantando los deberes- explicó Harry sencillamente, Samantha silbó en comprensión.

-Si, recuerdo esos días, pero mejora con el tiempo- dijo la bruja antes de seguir a Cedric y Harry afuera de la escuela, hacía un poco de viento, ya era septiembre, pero había bastante sol todavía para poder disfrutarlo, se instalaron los cuatro amigos al lado del Lago negro, Aaron y Samantha sacaron de una bolsa una manta para dejar en el piso más un juguete de actividades para el niño, Cedric convocó un abrigo para el bebé y pronto los cinco estaban en la manta mirando al bebé jugar.

-Esto es muy agradable- dijo Aaron recostándose un momento.

-Si, en realidad lo es, pero por favor, dejen de mimarlo, nos cuesta mucho trabajo ponerlo a dormir- pidió Harry mientras su hijo sostenía los bloques de colores en sus manitas para jugar, Cedric hacía levitar unos para su entretenimiento.

-Tal vez tengas razón en eso, cada vez es más voluntarioso- dijo Samantha ligeramente avergonzada- pero no podemos evitarlo ¡mira esa cara!

-Ya se que puede conseguir todo lo que él quiera con esa cara pero no puede crecer creyendo que puede obtener todo lo que puede sin importarle los demás- explicó Cedric un poco irritado, Harry miraba emocionado la escena, este era parte de su maravilloso final feliz.

Habían pasado casi dos años desde que su mundo se puso de cabeza por un compromiso, ahora tenía una familia increíble y buenos amigos, grandes amigos quienes le ayudaban todo lo que podían: Aaron y Samantha se encargaban del bebé mientras Harry se ponía al corriente de sus clases, muchas veces el bebé terminaba en algunas clases de su padrino quién terminaba castigado pero no por eso dejaban de hacerlo, Hermione le colocaba suave música clásica en la sala común de Gryffindor para relajar al bebé y estimular su desarrollo cerebral a la vez que le leía el libro de la  _ Historia de Hogwarts _ , un capítulo por día.

Fred y George Weasley lo atiborran de juguetes de la línea infantil que habían creado, Cedric revisaba uno por uno desde que uno que le mandó Fred le creó un pequeño par de alas en la espalda que lo hizo flotar por toda la escuela… no fue divertido cuando Cedric y Ron saltaban de mesa en mesa en el Gran Comedor durante la cena para evitar que cayera repentinamente… al final fue Neville quién lo atrapo con una reacción rápida ante la risa feliz del bebé… Ron prometió matar a su hermano en cuanto lo viera.

Harry y Cedric podrían disfrutar plenamente de su hijo en las noches, cuando todos se habían ido a sus salas comunes y los esposos se quedaban en sus habitaciones para dormir, el bebé por ser tan cuidado terminaba con mucha energía extra, por lo que la hora de dormir era una verdadera batalla de voluntades y sin embargo era el mejor momento de la noche, porque los tres eran la familia que tan largamente habían esperado.

Los fines de semana eran igual de emocionantes, porque les permitían salir de la escuela para que el bebé pudiera ver a su abuelo, los amigos de ellos salían para cuidarlos pero como desaparecía durante horas enteras era obvio que simplemente usaban al bebé para huir unas horas de la escuela , que era más demandante que nunca, entre el bebé y sus deberes, poco tiempo tenían para descansar.

-¿Ron como va con Viktor? preguntó Samantha de repente, el bebé se contentó con trepar encima de Aaron animado por Harry, para fastidiar al joven.

-Bien- contestó Harry- se cartean cada semana y Viktor va a venir por Navidad aquí a La Madriguera.

-Me alegra por ellos, el amor platónico de Ron se cumplió…

-Es bueno tener tantos finales felices... - Harry frunció el ceño recordando algo que se le había olvidado, de repente soltó un grito que asustó a los presentes con excepción de su hijo porque como estaba trepado en el pecho de su padrino cuando brinco lo hizo reír.

-¡Me olvide del ensayo de Snape!- aulló Harry desesperado juntando sus cosas para irse a trabajar- ¡Nos vemos en la cena…!

Cedric intentó darle un beso de despedida que Harry esquivó por besar a su hijo antes de salir corriendo, Cedric quedó un poco alucinado ante la diversión de sus amigos, ambos intentaban con todas sus fuerzas no reírse de él.

-Adelante- dijo Cedric suavemente mientras tomaba a su hijo en brazos- les va a dar algo si no lo sacan de su sistema…

Las risas se escucharon hasta el vestíbulo de la escuela… si, ahora si, estaban viviendo su felices para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, una disculpa por la tardanza, es que no sabía muy bien como escribir este capítulo... es sólo que todo es tan feliz que no podía expresarlo bien, ahora sólo nos quedan dos capítulos más: los Niños van a Hogwarts, un poco del futuro de Ron y Hermione más el propio futuro de Sirius.
> 
> Saludos cordiales


	86. Familias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las familias están creciendo

**Familias**

**_10 años después_ **

Aaron Hermes Potter de doce años, se dirigía a su primer año en Hogwarts de la mano de sus padres, como él nació después del 1 de Agosto, debió de cursar un año después su estudio, pero eso ahora no importaba, lo que importaba es que su hermanita, Lily, cuatro años menor que él estaba en una crisis de histeria, la razón: su hermano se iba.

-Lily, Lily… ¡tengo que ir!- decía un poco exasperado Aaron Hermes a su hermana, su hermanita era su mundo pero ahora toda esa atención era inconveniente.

-Tu eras igual cuando tenías cuatro- dijo Hermione a su ahijado que la miró con una mirada sucia antes de proseguir a calmar a su hermana, Harry y Cedric decidieron simplemente observar, ambos sabían que si su hijo creyera que no podía con la situación, ya hubiera pedido su ayuda- ¡Que mirada tan fría! me recuerda a Cedric enojado…

-Si, pero Hermes es más de los que golpean paredes que de los que tocan puertas…

-Se parece a mí- declaró orgulloso Harry, su hijo pasó del consuelo al chantaje, sacó su capa de invierno autografiada del Tío Viktor, de la Selección de Bulgaria, misma que Lily miró con un poco de ambición. estiró su mano vacilante antes de que su hermano sonriera feliz para dársela.

-Tío Viktor no estará feliz cuando sepa para que la usaste- dijo Cedric sonriendo feliz, Aaron y Samantha Madge tenían a su lado a su hija Sara, la niña era muy traviesa y con poco sentido del respeto por las demás personas, era aterradoramente parecida a sus padres y estos no hacían nada para controlarla.

-Diviértete mucho, asegúrate de jugarle bromas pesadas a los demás y cuando te conviertas en un Hufflepuff ¡roba toda la comida que puedas!- indicó Sara con una sonrisa a su amigo, este la miraba con un poco de duda antes de sonreír a la niña para subir al tren.

-Adiós a todos, nos veremos en Navidad- dijo el joven despidiéndose de sus padrinos, Hermione le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de darle dulces sin azúcar que sus propios padres le daban para pasar el largo viaje, Aaron Hermes sonrió felizmente guardándolo en su bolsa sin fondo, regalo de su Abuelo Canuto, el animago no pudo venir a despedirlo directamente en la estación debido a su trabajo como Director de los “Refugios de Hipogrifos y criaturas mágicas Black-Kowalsky” donde ahora estaba recibiendo unos ejemplares de Hipogrifos salvajes que fueron encontrados en manos de traficantes ilegales.

Sirius y Patti, si bien nunca se casaron, vivían felizmente en unión libre, Patti era demasiado dedicada a los animales del refugio para poder tener sus propios hijos y Sirius tenía las manos llenas con Harry, Cedric y los pequeños Hermes y Lily, así que ambos eran felices haciéndose cargo del refugio de Newt Scamander quien se encontraba descansando en Estados Unidos, junto a su esposa, reorganizando el temario de estudios de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas de Ilvermorny.

En Estados Unidos también se encontraba Jethro Madge, siendo el nuevo director de la Academia de Aurores al Servicio de la MACUSA, su nieto y su nuera eran Aurores reconocidos pero internacionales, ellos no estaban sujetos a una nacionalidad, ambos peleaban por el mundo contra magos oscuros, Aaron y Samantha Madge junto a su hija tenían una residencia semipermanente en Londres, cerca de la casa de Cedric y Harry, por lo tanto las familias de ambos eran muy cercanas… también a los Weasley, quienes eran totalmente serviciales para ofrecerles ayuda.

Bill Weasley se casó con Fleur Delacour, la pareja actualmente vivían en Egipto y tenían una hija llamada Victorie, aunque existían planes de tener más hijos, pero no tanto como los padres de Bill.

Charlie Weasley vivía en Rumania en una relación poliamorosa con una magizoologa experta en Dragones y un burócrata muggle que había descubierto la magia accidentalmente, al final los tres eran muy felices juntos de esa manera, para Aaron y Samantha Madge formaban un “trío precioso”

Percy Weasley se casó con Penélope Clearwater, quién nunca supo quien la atacó en el Ministerio aquel día que Cedric y Aaron fueron por el contrato matrimonial, sobra decir que ninguno de los dos se queda mucho tiempo en casa de los Weasley cuando ven a la bruja, no vaya a ser que recuerde algo…

Fred Weasley se casó Angelina Johnson tiene dos hijas, gemelas, Anna y Elsa… cuando salió la Película Frozen, ambas cantaron el tema de la película por semanas enteras antes de pasar a su siguiente aventura “Las Tortugas Ninja”

George Weasley se casó con Katie Bell, ambos tienen sólo un hijo por el momento, el pequeño Jethro era un pequeño diablo que no dejaba a nadie sin sufrir una de sus travesuras… a excepción de Sara, pero ella era la mezcla perfecta de su padres y eso era suficiente para mantener a todos a raya con ella… ¡por cierto! Fred y George Weasley eran los flamantes propietarios de “Sortilegios Weasley”

El tío Ron, estaba casado con Viktor Krum y era su representante, entrenador y estratega actual de la Selección de Bulgaria, por el momento ambos no tenían hijos para concentrarse en la carrera de Viktor y que su equipo ganará la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, pero eran ambos muy amorosos con sus sobrinos y ahijada: Sara Madge era su ahijada.

Ginny Weasley dedicó su vida a ayudar a otros, se convirtió en Sanadora Mental en San Mungo, era una de las mejores en su rama y estaba saliendo con un Médico psiquiatra llamado Louis Sanders, quien la ayudó a desarrollar nuevas terapias para los pacientes afectados por la magia mental.

Hermione Granger se casó con Anthony Goldstein, ella era una Sanadora especializada en daños ocasionados por magia oscura, y Anthony era un Legislador Mágico, Hermione trabajaba codo a codo con Cedric para poder descubrir la base de los hechizos que afectan a sus pacientes o para crear nuevos hechizos que contrarrestaron el efecto maligno del hechizo oscuro.

Harry y Anthony trabajaban codo a codo para impedir que los Contratos matrimoniales fueran tan coercitivos y negligentes, muchos estaban hechos para cercar a las parejas y someter unas parejas a otras y viceversa, Harry inicialmente quería ser un Sanador pediátrico, pero después de un horroroso caso relacionado con los matrimonios por compromiso se decidió por la Legislación Mágica.

Eloise Shafiq había muerto durante unas vacaciones en Argelia, su muerte quedó catalogada como accidental luego de que Warrington dejó una gran bolsa de oro a la comunidad mágica Argelina, pero Harry y el resto de los matrimonios que tuvieron el desagradable honor de compartir habitaciones cerca del matrimonio sabían, con toda seguridad, que la muerte de la bruja no tuvo nada de accidente.

La chica no tuvo hijos y su familia además de soportar la pérdida de una hija tuvieron que pagar una multa a los Warrington por no poder cumplir con su deber de dar descendencia a la familia del asesino, Harry sufrió mucho por ello, porque Eloise era una chica muy dulce y amable que su único problema en esta vida fue casarse con alguien como Cassius Warrington, Harry sabía que era muy afortunado, como otros en ese tipo de embrollo legal pero nada le quitaba la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. 

Harry tardó una semana en decidir el rumbo de carrera, aunque tuvo que estudiar el doble de duro en Historia de la Magia, para conseguir su sueño de ser un legislador mágico… mientras Sirius tenía bajo su regencia los votos de la Casa Potter, Black y Diggory (en lo que se solucionaba lo de Amos) lograron prohibir el matrimonio en los menores de 17 años, por lo menos dieron un paso importante.

-Quiero que me escribas diario, Remus te estará supervisando desde allá pero quiero saber que estás bien.- dijo Harry a su hijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, Remus se casó con Nymphadora Tonks y tenían un hijo, Teddy Lupin, Remus era de nuevo el Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y la materia había mejorado de manera considerable con su trabajo enseñando la misma.

-Si papi, nada me detendrá de escribirte todos los días- dijo Aaron Hermes separándose de Harry lentamente, miró a Cedric con un poco de tristeza antes de lanzarse a sus brazos- Los voy a extrañar mucho…

-El tiempo pasa más rápido de lo que crees, antes de lo que te des cuenta estarás en casa para Navidad…- Cedric sonrió con melancolía, era la primera vez que uno de sus hijos se iba pero era necesario, Aaron Hermes tendría que aprender a vivir a su propia manera…

El silbato que indicaba la salida comenzó a sonar fuerte, Aaron sonrió un poco más repuesto antes de subir al tren con felicidad, en cuanto subió el tren comenzó la marcha, Sara y Lily siguieron el tren en movimiento hasta que la plataforma se acabó, ambas gritando de felicidad y deseándole mucha suerte al nuevo estudiante, Harry se abrazó fuerte a Cedric, pensando que las horas de desvelo, sufrimiento, cansancio eran para esto.

-Te amo- dijo Harry a su esposo quien sonrió suavemente abrazándolo con fuerza mirando a su hermosa hija correr de un lado al otro con la hija de sus mejores amigos y Cedric pensó que este sería su perfecto final feliz pero ahora sabía con certeza que no era su final feliz, era su vida siendo  **feliz** y no lo cambiaría por nada.

-Yo también te amo Harry- Cedric sello sus palabras con un beso muy dulce, si no cambiaría esto por nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una parte de mi esta muy contenta por este capitulo, los finales felices me gustan, me dan un poco de esperanza, también tiene un poco de tristeza porque la vida no es perfecta... y me da tristeza porque esta llegando este fic a su fin...
> 
> Nos vemos en el último capítulo.
> 
> Saludos cordiales.


	87. Una nueva familia inicia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En epilogo... casi en regla

**Una nueva familia inicia**

_12 años después_

Era una tarde cálida, el sol emitía un deslumbrante brillo y no se veía ni una nube cerca, la ceremonia que se iba a llevar a cabo esa tarde iba a marchar perfectamente, sin ninguna perturbación cerca para poder descarrilar ese evento.

-¿Quieres dejar de ignorarme y abrirme la ventana ya?- decía una enojada chica al joven que se preocupaba en arreglarse su smoking y el moño que estaba en su cuello, este la miro de reojo sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo- ¡AARON HERMES POTTER DIGGORY! ¡O ME ABRES LA VENTANA O NO LLEGAS AL EVENTO DE HOY!

-Mi padrino no va a estar contento con la cantidad de oro que ha invertido en el evento Sara- dijo Aaron Hermes suspirando para ir a abrir la ventana, la joven de cabellos castaños semioscuro, piel apiñonada y ojos cafés saltó de la ventana con la ayuda del hijo de Harry y Cedric para poder estirarse a gusto una vez que entró en la habitación

-¿Por Qué te dieron la habitación más grande?- preguntó Sara indignada, Aaron sonrió con diversión antes de volver a arreglarse.

-Para serte franco, creo que tiene que ver que es la casa de mi Abuelo Canuto- dijo Aaron terminando de colocarse los emblemas de la casa Potter y Black en el pecho, la joven dio unos giros de brazos abiertos antes la mirada atenta de Aaron.

-Si es más grande, donde me dejaron estar si intentaba hacer esto me caía- confirmó la chica con un puchero inconforme.

-Casi es la hora, pensé que tratarías de entrar a mi habitación mucho antes- dijo Aaron sentándose en un sillón cerca de la ventana, desde ahí noto todo el movimiento que sucedía debajo de él: estaba en la segunda planta de un Castillo en la Toscana Francesa, Elfos domésticos corrían de un lado al otro bajo las precisas instrucciones de Dobby acomodando desde los adornos de la mesa hasta la mesa de los bocadillos que eran acomodados mágicamente, todo lucía esplendoroso

-Habría venido antes, pero mi madre me quitó mi varita, no soy tan buena abriendo ventanas cerradas a la manera muggle- admitió Sara arreglándose el vestido blanco perla que llevaba, era sin tirantes con escote en forma de corazón, tenía un hermoso collar de perlas con un zafiro azul tallado en forma corazón.

-Si te quitaron la varita para no escapar ¿Cómo abriste la ventana?

-No revisaron la bolsa que el Abuelo Anthony me regalo….

-Me alegra que estés aquí- confesó Aaron Hermes aliviado- todo mundo está muy comprometido con esto… me hubiera bastado casarnos en las Vegas cómo me propusiste…

-Te dije que no le avisaras a nadie- dijo la chica con seriedad- Eres el hijo mayor de Harry Potter, heredero de la casa Black y el ahijado de mi padre ¿qué esperabas que iba a pasar cuando todo mundo se enterara de que nos íbamos a casar?

Así es, Sara Madge y Aaron Hermes Potter se iban a casar, con 24 años cumplidos, el hijo mayor de los Potter le pidió a su novia de años matrimonio mientras estaban en Estados Unidos en un viaje familiar, los dos eran _Inefables_ , Aaron Potter consiguió el puesto debido a su increíble talento para los hechizos, encantamientos y cualidades natas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras como sus padre Harry Potter y Cedric Diggory.

Sara Madge, para sorpresa de todos (y berrinche de ella) resultó ser Gryffindor como su mejor amiga, próxima cuñada, Lily Diggory la cual tuvo que usar a su hermano constantemente para tranquilizar a la chica de las cosas que su propia temeridad le obligaba a hacer.

Sara al igual que su padre era una experta en Pociones, además de la habilidad nata de ser experta en duelos como su madre, su hermano menor, Benjamín Madge, resultó ser una sorpresa para la familia porque un día de Navidad, en el segundo año de Sara su madre se puso de parto en la sala y nació el bebé ¡Aaron Madge casi le da un infarto! ¡Samantha tuvo un embarazo completo sin haberse dado cuenta! afortunadamente todo marchó perfectamente y su pequeño hermano de 8 años jugaba con los mellizos de Harry, Samantha “Sammi” Potter Diggory y Ronald “Ronnie” Diggory Potter, la hija de Ron y Viktor Helena Krum-Weasley y el hijo de Hermione y Anthony Goldstein Newton “Newt” Goldstein-Granger.

-¡Aaron dice papi que te des prisa!- gritó desde fuera de su habitación su hermana Lily- Y Samantha ¡Dice tu mamá que vayas a vestirte antes de que se te haga muy tarde…!

-¡Ya estoy vestida!- reclamó Sara con enfado saliendo de la habitación con estupefacción, Lily estaba vestida con un vestido color azul rey, combinaba perfectamente con su cabello que estaba cuidadosamente recogido en un moño ligeramente suelto.

-Dice tu mamá que sabía que intentarías ver a mi hermano antes de la boda y por eso te pusieron un vestido falso…

-Debo de darle mucho crédito a mi madre, esto no se me hubiera ocurrido- dijo Sara ligeramente sorprendida despidiéndose de su prometido con un vago movimiento de manos, Lily la llevó del brazo parloteando feliz de lo que ese día significaba para ellas.

Aaron se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, un poco menos nervioso al ver a su novia irse a preparar, el joven de 24 años era el hermano mayor de cuatro, el heredero de por lo menos una Casa Señorial y ahora combinaría esa responsabilidad con la de la Casa Pucey a la cual Sara tenía pleno derecho y acceso… lo hacía sentir un poco sofocado.

Desde joven fue idolatrado y mimado en exceso pero sus padres supieron mantenerlo en tierra para no sobrepasarse, pese a que era muy fácil caer en lo suave, cómodo o menos complicado, nunca tomó el camino fácil, tuvo asistencia en su vida pero ayuda específica en cada paso… eso le ayudó mucho a forjarse un carácter más decidido que el de Papi Harry pero más firme que el de su Padre Cedric…

Hablando de ellos dos, ambos estaban bailando en una parte no muy vista del jardín del Castillo, Aarón miró a sus padres con una enorme sonrisa al recordar muchas miradas y escenas parecidas a esa misma escena que se estaba desarrollando, si Aaron Hermes Potter sabía tener una relación sana y fuerte era por sus padres… los mismos que ahora reían a carcajadas por improvisar su propio baile privado.

-Quién sea que haya logrado que esos dos sean felices- rezó Aaron Hermes en voz muy baja- por favor, concede el deseo de permitirme repetir esa felicidad…

-¿Hermano?-Aaron se dio la vuelta para ver quien preguntaba por él. era Ronnie, el pequeño hijo de Harry era su copia exacta, a excepción de sus ojos que eran cafés como los de James Potter.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Aaron agachándose un poco para estar al nivel de su hermano, con sólo 11 era un poco pequeño que el resto de su edad pero eso no le quitaba la extrovertida personalidad de Cedric… era un pequeño ratón social.

-¿Estás nervioso?- preguntó su hermanito, jugaba con sus dedos de forma encantadora, Aaron Hermes lo tomó de los hombros suavemente.

-Un poco, si, pero te prometo que cada vez que pueda iré a cenar a Casa, con todos, unas cosas no van a cambiar del todo- dijo Aaron a su hermano, este asintió sonriendo.

-Sami dice que pronto vas a tener un bebé…

-No es así…

-Y que si eso pasa, puedes dejarlo con nosotros en Hogwarts, las nanas Elfos son muy buenas…

-No creo que eso sea el propósito del lugar…

-Y así, Sara y tu tienen otros hijos… Sammi quiere que tengas 10….

-No va a pasar…

-¿Que no va a pasar?- preguntó Harry Potter entrando a la habitación de su hijo, Aaron ya estaba algo pálido, Harry miró extrañado a sus hijos antes de preguntar- ¿Qué sucede?

-Sammi está planeando mi futuro- explicó un poco asustado Aaron- ¡Quiere que tenga 10 hijos!

-Ah- dijo Harry un poco divertido, Aaron estaba legítimamente asustado mientras Ronnie lo miraba con desconcierto, antes de que Harry pudiera contestar su hija entró de la mano de su padre, era su vivo retrato.

-¡Papá! ¡Dile a Hermes la ventaja de tener 10 hijos!- reclamó Sammi entusiasmada, Cedric parecía aguantarse la risa ante la mirada extrañada de su hijo, Cedric carraspeo un poco para evitar que su explicación fuera todo risas.

-Con 10 hijos podrás formar tu propio Equipo de Quidditch y tener jugadores de sobra…

-Ya tienes una reserva garantizada- dijo muy orgullosa de si misma Sammi, Harry no pudo evitar reírse con fuerza antes de que toda su familia riera también, Harry abrazó a sus hijos con fuerza antes de ser protegido por los brazos de Cedric, Lily entró cuando el abrazo grupal se estaba llevando a cabo, como pudo se colocó en medio de todos ellos, para estar en el abrazó.

-Este es el mejor lugar del mundo- suspiró feliz Lily ante la risa de sus hermanos, Harry y Cedric se miraron con sorpresa pero profundo amor en ese momento, disfrutando un momento más de felicidad en su muy larga vida que aún les esperaba, ambos se agradecen con la mirada antes de apretar el abrazo a su familia, sería un largo tiempo antes de que todos estuvieran así…

-¿Necesitabas algo Llly?- preguntó su hermano mayor a la chica que abrió los ojos de golpe .

-¡SI!- dijo la chica rompiendo el abrazo- parece ser que el tío Aaron ha “secuestrado” la mesa de los bocadillos… 

-No es cierto- dijo Cedric saliendo de la habitación rápidamente, todos en el lugar corrieron a la ventana para ver que efectivamente Aaron Madge repelía los intentos de los Elfos domésticos de recuperar la comida o la mesa.

-A el Tío Aaron le encanta la comida de las bodas- dijo Sammi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Le encanta desquiciarnos-aclaró Harry chasqueando la lengua- esa es su especialidad…

-Se le acaba de unir Sara…

-Vamos, hay que realizar una boda lo más rápido posible para evitar otro evento como en la boda de Hermione- dijo Harry apresurando a sus hijos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Ronnie confundido, Aaron y Lily se miraron entre ellos de mirada traviesa.

-Digamos que hubo una micro guerra en ese lugar, una que tío Aaron ganó, los invitados terminaron comiendo comida rápida que pedimos en un restaurante muggle…

-Ese si es un buffet de bodas- dijo Sammi con aprobación ante la mirada apreciativa de sus hermanos, Harry reía alegremente detrás de ellos, un compromiso empezó todo esto y un compromiso le daba una enorme sensación de felicidad… era momento de ser felices y nada más, y lo que era más importante, nadie nunca se los impediría una vez más... nadie los obligaría, todo era ahora mucho mejor.

**El fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemos llegado a el final de esta historia, necesitaba tener este final feliz y bien estructurado, ¡Me he divertido tanto! Hay muchas cosas que tal vez publiqué después respecto a esta historia, pero por ahora voy a descansar (un poco más) Gracias por leerme, gracias por escribirme, animarme y ayudarme a saber que mi cabeza loca puede ofrecerles un poco de consuelo, entretenimiento y ocio.
> 
> Muchas gracias, esta aventura se detiene aquí, pero pronto volveré... una amiga mía me ha retado a hacer una historia de "Crepúsculo" por cierto, he visto las películas y leído su Wiki... odio mucho algunas cosas... espero poder escribir una buena historia si es así.
> 
> De nuevo, muchas gracias.
> 
> Saludos Cordiales.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigo un poco obsesionada con la pareja formada entre Harry y Cedric, así que decidí seguir mi cabeza y escribir esta nueva historia completamente desarrollada en Inglaterra... espero que no me haya pasado del todo con esta historia.  
> Amos será el villano en esta historia.  
> Saludos cordiales.


End file.
